


“I like you.”

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheesy, Child Youngjae/Yugyeom/Bam Bam/Young K/Jaehyung/Somi/Nayeon/Tzuyu/Momo/Sana, Fluffy, Happy with a hint of sadness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kindof like a Rom Com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 182,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: “I like you.”I, the nominative singular pronoun used by speaker in referring to himself or herselfLike, to regard with favour; have a kindly or friendly feeling for a person; find attractiveYou, the pronoun of the second person singular or plural, used of the person or persons being addressedThree words can change somebody’s world for the better or for the worst. The first time somebody said that to Mark, he was living a nightmare for 2 years. The second time somebody said that to Mark, he hopes for the best.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kim Yugyeom! Get your cute little butt down here now! If you are not down here in 5 minutes, I’m leaving without you baby!”

Mark could hear the pitter patter of little feet running frantic around upstairs of his sister’s house.

“Wait for me Uncle Mark! I’m coming! Wait!”

Mark was grinning. He loves teasing his nephew. This is the same routine every single morning. Mark would arrive early to pick his nephew up for school. While waiting, his sister would prepare breakfast for them.

“Mark, stop teasing your nephew like that. You know how clumsy he gets when you rush him,” chastise his sister.

Mark chuckles. That was true but he couldn’t help it and he loves his nephew very much. He could hear feet rushing down the stairs.

“Uncle Mark, Uncle Mark I’m here!”

“In the kitchen Gyeommie. Come have breakfast first,” his mother called out.

“Uncle Mark, you lied again,” whines his adorable 4 year old nephew when he drags himself into the kitchen.

“Technically no but your mum says you need to eat first,” said Mark as he ruffles his nephew’s hair.

Yugyeom grudgingly climbs up the dining chair to have breakfast. His mum kisses the top of his head.

“Here’s your favourite chocolate pancakes baby. Now eat up before your uncle gobbles them up.”

Yugyeom gasps and puts his hands protectively around his pancakes, “Uncle Mark cannot have my pancakes.”

Mark pretended to try to grab Yugyeom’s pancake which had the little one screaming on top of his lungs, “MUMMY! UNCLE MARK IS TRYING TO STEAL MY PANCAKES!”

Mark’s sister came over and knock a laughing Mark on the head.

“Mark Tuan! Stop teasing your nephew!”

“Don't you like me anymore Gyeommie?”

“I like you uncle Mark but I like chocolate pancakes more.”

“Blasphemous,” Mark pretending to be appalled while he kisses him on the head.

“I’m not going to steal your pancakes. Now eat up. Your friends are waiting for you at school.”

“Okay,” said Yugyeom as he stuffs the pancake in his mouth.

Mark’s phone started ringing. He was startled. He quickly stood up and told his sister he would be waiting for Yugyeom outside.

“H-Hello….. Oh. Hi Madam Gook Ju… Okay… Sure… See you in a bit.”

Mark breath a sigh of relief after putting down the phone. Hearing his phone ring still makes him jumpy. Something that he hasn’t been able to move pass for the last one year or so. Less than 5 minutes later, he felt Yugyeom’s little body slam into his legs.

“Uncle Mark, I’m done.”

Mark carries him and swing him around which made the little boy squeal, “Let’s go my little pancake monster!”

“MARK! STOP SWINGING HIM LIKE THAT. HE JUST ATE AND YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE HIM SICK!” Mark’s sister yells from inside the house.

 

 

After settling the kids down from their action songs and greetings, Mark gave each of them a picture to colour. 

“Does everybody have a picture?”

“Yes teacher Mark!” said a chorus of little boys and girls.

“Okay. The colour pencils are in the box in the middle of your table. Please share.”

He could see the kids taking their time to choose the perfect colour for their picture. From where he stood, he could see his nephew and his friends. Mark went round giving his attention to each child, taking his time to coo and admire their masterpiece. After letting them colour for about 40 minutes, it was time to do some activities before lunch break.

“Okay kids, are you done with your pictures?”

“Yes teacher Mark!”

“Please put away the colours and give your pictures to me so that I put a star on it okay. I’ll return it  to you at the end of the day so you can give your mummy and daddy okay?”

All Mark got was cheerful shouts from the kids. They were happy and excited.

“Now make one line in front of me kids.”

The kids quickly form a line in front of Mark.

“Are we ready to go to the playground?”

“Yes teacher Mark!”

“Now let us march. Left right left. Left right left."

The kids followed Mark’s instruction and marched outside to play. Mark was chaperoning the kids at the playground. There were only about 10 kids in his class. It was more like a daycare slash play school so they don’t have a lot of kids in one class to make it easier for one teacher to handle. Mark has Yugyeom, Bam Bam, Youngjae, Jaehyung, Young K, Momo, Sana, Tzuyu, Somi and Nayeon. The little girls was taking turns playing with the swings and seesaws. The little boys however was busy running around and climbing up and down the jungle gym. Mark had to really keep an eye out for the boys.

“Jaehyung! Young K! Be careful on the monkey bars! Gyeommie, Bam Bam, Youngjae, look where you are running!”

 

Madam Gook Ju was looking out of her office window. She was glad to see Mark taking good care of the kids. At the moment, he was surrounded by the little girls. He was paying attention to what they wanted to say but at the same time he was keeping his eyes on the boys. The girls was putting flowers or weeds in his hair and he was very patient with them. She likes him. He came at the right time. She remembers the first time she saw him. He looked very downcast but tried to keep an upbeat appearance for his nephew. One of her teachers had given her notice to resign by the end of the week and she had just posted an advertisement for a substitute teacher on her notice board. Coincidently, Mark was sending Yugyeom to school when he went in to inquire about the job.

“Hi, I see that you are looking for a substitute teacher? Is the post still open?”

“Yes. Do you have any experience handling kids?”

“I have a degree in early childhood education.”

“Well, it’s nothing much but here is just a daycare slash play school for the kids. The pay is not that high.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. I just moved here and is looking for a job. At least I can gain some experience.”

“Where were you from?”

Mark was a bit hesitant to tell her but she wouldn’t know what happened back home anyway.

“I’m from LA. I move here to be closer to my sister and her family.”

“That’s nice. Yes, the post is yours if you want it. You can start next week.”

“Oh thank you!”

“But the pay is not that high. We can revise it later.”

“That’s no problem.”

That was how Mark started to work at her school. That time, Yugyeom was only 3 years old. She assigned Mark to assist another teacher before he was allowed to have his own class. It was a year after that Madam Gook Ju had more request from parents to enroll their kids there and that’s how Mark’s class came about. A year after that, Mark looks happy. He no longer had that downcast look on his face. He was flourishing. Her thoughts was broken when she heard Mark calling for the kids.

“Kids! Time for lunch! Let’s get cleaned up! Form a line in front of me.”

She could see the kids scrambling to form a line right in front of him. When all were in line, Mark started commanding them to march which the kids gladly followed till they reach their classroom. It was such a cute sight to see a grown ass man commanding and marching in front of a line of uncoordinated little kids right behind him. Like a duck and it’s ducklings.

 

 

After getting them cleaned up and settled down, Mark served the kids, lunch. Today’s lunch from the kitchen was rice, fried chicken, steamed vegetables, an apple and plain water. Mark sat down and ate with them which made the kids very happy. Mark loves working with kids. It was his dream and he was glad to be able to do what he loves in Korea. Even though he had to move half way round the world, it was a decision he did not regret. After lunch, Mark made all of them sit in a circle and he read them a story. He was very animated with the way he reads his story. It had the kids following his every movement. 

After that, it was nap time for the kids. After laying down the mattresses in 2 rows, one for the girls and one for the boys, he settled the kids down and they drifted off to sleep in no time. He took that 1 hour to straighten up the classroom and to put stars on their pictures and write down comments on the notebooks which he gives to the parents to update them about their child. By the time they got up, it wasn’t long till their parents came and pick them up.

 

“Bye Jaehyung. Bye Momo.”

Mark was making sure they got everything in their bags and pictures in their hands before passing it to their parents.

“Tzuyu, Somi, Young K, your mummy and daddy is here!”

Mark then turn to their parents telling them about their day. Only Yugyeom, Bam Bam, Youngjae and Nayeon was left. All four of them was asking Mark a lot of questions when Nayeon rushed to the door.

“Sweetheart don’t run.”

After giving her parents her picture, Nayeon wave a little goodbye to him. He then turned towards the ones that are left, “Well, I guess it’s just us again boys.”

Yugyeom grins at his uncle and made himself comfortable on his lap while he talks with his friends. 10 minutes later, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“I’m so sorry we are late Mark. My car broke down and my husband had to pick me up before getting Bam Bam.”

“Daddy!” Bam Bam squeals as he jumps on his dad.

“It’s okay Jinyoung. No problem.”

“Hi Mark. We will be taking Youngjae too. His father told me to,” said Jackson.

“Hi Jackson. Okay. Youngjae, go get your bag. You’ll be following Uncle Jackson and Uncle Jinyoung today.”

Bam Bam had already latched himself on Jackson and began telling him about his day. Jinyoung held onto Youngjae’s hand and kissed him on the head.

“We are meeting your daddy for dinner okay little Jae.”

“Okay uncle Jinyoung.”

 

After waving his friends goodbye, Yugyeom turns to Mark, “Home time?”

“Home time baby. Let’s go.”

Yugyeom smiles and held Mark’s hand as they walk out of the classroom. After sending Yugyeom home, he stayed over for dinner and played with Yugyeom till his bedtime. After a long day, Mark was finally home. He is staying in a two room apartment. It is small but cozy. He loves his job. He knows all the parents of his kids except Youngjae’s. He had never seen his parents yet. All he knew that his parents are busy. Jackson and Jinyoung was the ones who sometimes sends him and most of the time fetches Youngjae from school. He was sure Youngjae’s parents sends him to school cause he had seen Youngjae coming down from a car and walking into school alone. All in all, Youngjae is a happy child and there was no signs of neglect or abuse. That was good enough for Mark.

 

 

Jaebum was still in his office when he heard his son’s footsteps running to his room though it stopped in front of his door before he heard a knock.

“Come in.”

His son pops his head out from the door staring at him with a big smile on his face. Jaebum smiles and gestures to him to come in.

“Daddy big Jae I miss you!” proclaimed Youngjae as he jumps on his father.

“I miss you too little Jae. How’s your day?”

Youngjae started blabbering about his day when Jackson and Jinyoung came in with their son Bam Bam. Jackson was carrying Bam Bam as the little boy is always clingy with his father after a day at school.

“Hello Uncle Jaebum,” greets Bam Bam.

“Hello Bammie boy.”

“Hyung, let’s go. Dinner time.”

“It’s only 5.00pm Jackson.”

“Yes hyung but we need to make our way to the supermarket in your car while Jinyoung takes my car and the kids home first.”

“What happened to Jinyoungie’s car?”

“It broke down. Now, you don’t want to starve your little boy don’t you?”

At that moment, Youngjae was staring at Jaebum with his cute otter impression. Jaebum chuckles and showers his son with kisses until the latter was trying to get away from his father.

“Daddy…. Stop… Bam Bam Help...”

Youngjae reaches out to Bam Bam. Bam Bam tries to reach out to Youngjae too but Jackson was hugging Bam Bam tight.

“Fine. Let’s go. Jae, you go with Uncle Jinyoung and Bam Bam okay. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay daddy.”

Jaebum moves his child car seat to Jackson’s car. After buckling their sons in their respective seats, he and Jackson made their way to the supermarket.

 

It was a normal occurrence for them. Jaebum and Youngjae spends a lot of time with Jackson, Jinyoung and Bam Bam. One, Jaebum and Jackson are business partners and they run a small advertising company together helped by three staffs. Two, Jaebum and Jinyoung practically grew up together. Three, Jaebum married Jinyoung’s late sister, so they are practically family. So that makes Bam Bam and Youngjae cousins. After buying groceries, they made their way back to Jackson’s place. Jaebum then would help Jinyoung to prepare dinner while Jackson plays with the kids. 

After dinner, Jaebum and Youngjae goes home. Jaebum is grateful that his little boy is mature beyond his years. He did ask Jaebum before about his mother and Jaebum did his best to explain it to him. Youngjae seems to understand that his mother is no longer around and also that it is normal for Bam Bam to have two fathers instead of one like him.

“Little Jae, time for a bath and bedtime buddy.”

“Okay daddy big Jae. Will you bath with me daddy?”

Jaebum smiles and nods. After a nice warm bath and a bedtime story, Jaebum tucks Youngjae in his bed and showers him with hugs and kisses before leaving the nightlight on and closing the door. Youngjae would call him Big Jae from time to time. He found it fascinating that his name and his father’s name has Jae in it. To Jaebum, it is endearing and it's something that connects them in more ways than one. He decided to do a little more work before turning in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a hectic week for Jaebum and Jackson but they manage to deliver what the clients wanted the night before. Jaebum feels that he should reward himself by sleeping in on a weekend. Afterall, he deserves it. His blissful thoughts was shattered when he felt a pair of little hands alternatingly squeezing his cheeks and trying to pry his eyes open.

“Daddy, are you awake? Are you still sleeping?”

Jaebum decides to ignore his little boy in hope that he would leave him alone just a little while more for him to sleep. He always has his hopes up when he no longer feel those little hands but his hopes were shattered when he felt a little body slam onto his.

“Oof…” 

Yups. His precious little boy decided to jump on him, every single time. Oh how he wished he could murder that little ball of sunshine at that moment but those murderous thoughts all wash away when that little boy opens his mouth.

“Good morning daddy. I love you.”

Jaebum groans. Now, how can he carry out his plans of murdering his only son when he says something like that. He wrestles Youngjae and began tickling him and showering him with kisses. Youngjae was laughing and was trying to get away from him.

“Daddy… no fair…”

Jaebum stops and scoops him up and cuddles him.

“Morning little Jae. I love you too. Why are you up so early in the morning?”

“I’m hungry and there is nothing but cereal in the kitchen.”

“You don’t want cereal?”

Youngjae shakes his head, “Noooo.”

“Okay. So what does my little man want?”

“Can we have waffles, daddy?” Youngjae turns to look at his father with those big brown eyes.

“You want your favourite waffles and milk?”

Youngjae nods. Jaebum thought to himself, why not. It has been quite some time since he is able to spend some one on one time with his son and waffles sounds like a good idea.

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go shower and go get waffles!”

“Yeay!!!”

Jaebum and Youngjae showered together and after dressing up and all, they were off for breakfast. They were dressed in matching clothes today. Both wearing a black shirt, ripped jeans for Jaebum, jeans for Youngjae, black Vans and both were carrying denim jackets incase it gets cold.

 

Jaebum knows the looks that they are getting from the people around them. They make a handsome pair. Jaebum had people approaching him asking if Youngjae is his little brother before. Jaebum always makes it a point to tell them loudly and proudly that Youngjae is his son. It was a short drive to that particular cafe but the look on Youngjae’s face was worth waking up early to and driving there for. Once they arrive at the cafe, it didn’t take long for them to be seated. Jaebum took his time going through the menu with Youngjae. Youngjae always ask Jaebum what each items was before settling down for his usual order.

“So, do you want the waffles with fresh fruits or waffles with chocolate chips Jae?”

Youngjae looks so serious pondering his options. Jaebum chuckles looking at his son.

“I think I’ll have the waffles with fresh fruit daddy.”

“Whip cream and honey?”

“Yups!” emphasizing on the letter P, smacking his lips.

Jaebum then turns to the waitress. He knows it usually takes up to about 10 minutes of the waitress’s time so he makes it up by being as charming as he can. Not that the waitress mind spending those extra minutes ogling at such a gorgeous man.

“Sorry for the long wait miss. Okay. My son here would like to have the waffles with fresh fruits plus whip cream and honey and a tall glass of milk. I would like to have the big breakfast and a caramel macchiato please. That would be all. Thank you.”

“Okay. So, it’ll be about a 10 minutes waiting time as there are about two more tables before yours. Is that okay?”

“No problem.”

The waitress then took the menu and left.

 

Jaebum then took the time to talk to Youngjae, asking him about his week. Asking him about his friends and what did he do.

“I played with Bam Bam and Yugyeom and Jaehyung and Young K. Jaehyung also got Jae in his name, daddy, like us.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Youngjae says fiercely. 

He then went on and on about how fun it was to run around and play with the boys but not the girls.

“How about the girls?”

Youngjae scrunches his nose and gave his father a look of disgust.

“Girls are icky daddy. Euw.”

Jaebum started laughing at his son’s reaction.

“Why do you say that? That’s not very nice sunshine.”

“They keep wanting to put flowers in our hair daddy. And and and they keep wanting us to play cooking or play house and and and…”

Jaebum ruffles his son’s hair. His son was getting flustered but it is so cute to hear his son talk about girls that way.

“That’s what you say now Jae.”

“Nooo. I’ll always think that way daddy.”

Jaebum chuckles. He would never and will never try to understand a five year old’s thoughts on girls even though he use to be one. 

“And my teacher is really nice daddy.”

“Your class teacher?”

“Yups.” Emphasizing on the letter P again.

“Teacher is really pretty too and and and he looks like an angel,” adds Youngjae.

Jaebum almost chokes on his own saliva.

“You mean handsome Youngjae.”

“Nooo. Pretty. Teacher is pretty,” replies Youngjae stubbornly.

Their conversation was interrupted when the waitress delivered their breakfast.

“Waffles and milk for the little man. Big breakfast and caramel macchiato for the big man.”

The waitress blushes when Jaebum winks at her. Youngjae tries to imitate his father but fails miserably. It only looks like he was blinking at her instead. Jaebum manages to hold in his laughter. After breakfast, Jaebum decided to go Hangang River to spend the day playing with his son. He was glad that he brought one of his cameras along so that he could take pictures of his son amongst other things. Youngjae then requested to watch a movie with Jaebum. After a light lunch, it was off to the cinema they go. 

 

Youngjae was going on and on and on about the movie on their way back to the car. He was still excited about the movie and couldn’t wait to tell his friends about his day. Youngjae was in the middle of retelling the movie to Jaebum, even though Jaebum watched it with him when Jaebum’s phone rang.

“Hello Jinyoung. What’s up?”

“Hello hyung. Where are you?”

“Youngjae and I just finished watching a movie.”

Youngjae was happily playing with his father’s fingers and hand while he talks.

“Mum and dad says that it has been quite some time since you and Youngjae visited them. Jackson and I is bringing Bam Bam over now.”

“Sure. We have no plans anyways. See you.”

“See you hyung.”

Youngjae looks at his father, “Where are we going next daddy?”

“Well, how about visiting grandpa and grandma?”

“Will Bam Bam be there?”

“Yes. Uncle Jackson and Jinyoung will be there too.”

“Yeay! What are we waiting for daddy. Let’s go!” said Youngjae as he pulls his father along.

Jaebum smiles. They still visit Jinyoung’s parents from time to time, after all, Youngjae is their grandson.

“Let’s drop by somewhere to buy some fruits first okay.”

“Can I choose the fruits daddy?”

“Of course. That is your job.”

“Okay, I’ll choose the most delicious fruit in the world for grandpa and grandma,” says Youngjae seriously.

 

 

Mark tried to sleep in that weekend. He was babysitting Yugyeom on Friday night as his parents wishes for a date night. Mark “volunteered” or more like he was threatened by his beloved sister to babysit Yugyeom. He didn’t mind as he loves spending time with his nephew. It ended up with him staying over at his sister’s place, sharing a bed with Yugyeom. Yugyeom crawled into his bed in the guest room in the middle of the night. Something that he usually do whenever Mark stays over. For some reason, Yugyeom would never ask Mark directly to sleep with him. He would just make his way to the guest room and joins Mark. For that reason alone, Mark never closes the guest room door. It is nice cuddling his nephew to sleep.

 

Both Yugyeom and Mark are heavy sleepers. It wasn’t unusual for his sister to look for her son in the guest room, only to find a tangle of human beings on the bed. This morning, it wasn’t as chaotic as the last. This time, Yugyeom is found sleeping on top of Mark, with Mark’s arms around him, holding him in place. It was a cute sight to see but it was already late. Late enough for them to have brunch instead of lunch.

“Wake up wake up sleepyheads.”

Both Mark and Yugyeom groans. It made his sister laugh. Like uncle like nephew. Both of them tries to burrow under the covers but his sister pulls it off them.

“It’s late and both of you stink. Now go take a bath. We are going out for brunch.”

Mark and Yugyeom looks at each other conspiringly and pretends to continue sleeping.

“If you don’t wake up now, you won’t be able to have your favourite burger and chocolate shake at your favourite burger joint Gyeommie,” bribes his mother.

Yugyeom quickly opens his eyes and starts shaking Mark.

“Uncle Mark! Wake up! Wake up! If not no burger and milkshakes for us uncle Mark!”

“Traitor!”

Mark’s sister starts laughing, “You’ve got half an hour to get ready boys.”

Mark then looks at his nephew. He was thinking of ways to convince his nephew to continue sleeping. But all is loss when he saw the pitiful face his nephew was giving him. He knew he had just loss.

“Fine. Let’s go you smelly bean.”

Yugyeom cheers and quickly ran to his room, “Come on uncle Mark. Shower time!”

 

Of course it took them more than 30 minutes to get ready as Yugyeom couldn’t decide what to wear and he didn’t want any adult’s help. In the end, he settles for a pink t-shirt, bermuda pants, sneakers and a snapback. Mark decided to dress casually. He was in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Casual enough for a lazy weekend. As usual, Yugyeom would stick to Mark whenever they are out together. Mark’s sister welcomes it. She loves the fact that she is able to walk around freely without worrying about her only son getting lost or being kidnap. 

“So are we ready boys?”

“Yes!” cheers Yugyeom.

“Let’s go Mr Kim.”

“Okay Mrs Kim.”

Mark rolls his eyes. His sister and her husband can be cheesy at times but it was nice to see. It is something he saw with his parents. No doubt, his sister and her husband will be together for a long time, just like his parents.

 

Yugyeom likes swinging Mark’s hand whenever he is holding it. For him, it’s a fun entertainment on its own. Mark would always answer his questions patiently or listen to his silly riddles, no matter how ridiculous it was.

“Uncle Mark, why did the chicken cross the road?”

“Why Gyeommie?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I ask you,” replies Yugyeom and he started laughing.

His parents is laughing at Mark’s face. Mark isn’t sure if he should strangle his nephew in front of his parents or do it when they are alone. Mark settles to tickle the life out of him instead.

“Come here you little monkey.”

“Mum… dad… help!”

“Mark, you break him, you keep him,” threatens his sister.

Mark giggles and carries Yugyeom. Yugyeom wraps his arms around his neck and plasters a kiss on Mark’s cheek.

“Yah… Gyeommie, your saliva,” tease Mark.

It only makes Yugyeom more determine to leave his lips on his uncle’s cheeks. Mark could only laugh and leave him be. He just held on to Yugyeom tighter. He loves him so much and he has brought so much joy in his life since he moved to Korea. He is the sunshine in his life. 

“Gyeommie, what do you want to eat?” 

“I want to have what you are having uncle Mark.”

Mark looks at his sister, “Two sets double cheeseburgers, cheesy fries and chocolate milkshake sis. Yugyeom and I will look for seats while you lovebirds can order.”

“Fine.”

Mark turns to Yugyeom, “Let’s look for seats Gyeommie. You can do that can you?”

“Of course uncle Mark. I’ll find us the best seats in the place,” says Yugyeom with a determined look on his face.

“Let’s go!”

After getting seats, Mark kept Yugyeom occupied by playing games with him.

“I spy with my little eye, something pink in colour.”

Yugyeom looks around diligently, trying to find something in pink colour. Mark couldn’t help to tease his nephew. He was sure Yugyeom didn’t realize that he himself was wearing pink. He was getting a bit frustrated and sought out for his mum’s help when he saw her walking towards the table with their food.

“Mummy, did you see anything pink on your way here?”

Mark’s sister glared at Mark.

“Sweetie, what colour is your top?”

Yugyeom looks down at his t-shirt and got excited.

“Pink mummy! Look uncle Mark! I found something pink in colour!”

Mark ruffles his nephew’s hair, “Yes you did. Good boy. Here is a fry.”

Yugyeom took the fry offered to him happily.

 

Since Mark spent the whole day with Yugyeom and his parents, he decided to head home after dinner. Yugyeom was reluctant to let him go. 

“Do you have to go uncle Mark?”

“Baby, I’ll be picking you up on Monday for school remember?”

“How about tomorrow uncle Mark?”

“I’ve got to prepare things for school.”

Yugyeom pouts. Mark kisses him on top of his head.

“I’ll bring you and your friends a treat on Monday,” bribes Mark while holding out his pinky.

Yugyeoms smiles and links his pinky with Mark’s.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“I like you the most uncle Mark.”

Mark pulls Yugyeom in a tight embrace. How three little words can change your life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Madam Gook Ju decided to close the school coinciding with the school holidays to give the parents the opportunity to be with their kids and for her teachers to get a well deserved break. After all it has been 3 months since school started and she herself needed a rest. Though it wasn’t a big establishment but it was busy enough to handle so many kids. About 50 of them. She started very small until she keeps getting referrals and requests from parents and friends to open up more spots. That was how Happy Friends Playschool came about.

 

“Uncle Mark, won’t you be lonely without me?” his adorable little nephew ask.

Mark hugs him and showers him with kisses, “Of course I will baby but grandpa and grandma misses you too. Don’t you miss them?”

“I do!”

“I will miss you everyday until you come home okay baby?”

“I will miss you everyday too uncle Mark cause I like you the most besides mum and dad,” hugging his uncle tight.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to see mum and dad Mark?”

“I’m sure, sis?”

His sister hugs him tight, “You take care and I’ll see you in a week.”

“You guys take care too and say hi to mum and dad for me.”

 

 

 

“Little Jae, you listen to your uncle's okay. Don’t go running around by yourself and Bam Bam.”

“Okay daddy big Jae. Are you sure you can’t join us daddy?”

“I’m sorry sunshine. I need to finish up this project. You have fun in Disneyland okay. Take lots of pictures and tell me about it when you get back. Now give me a hug and kiss.”

“I'll miss you everyday,” Youngjae hugs his father and kisses him. 

“Me too baby.”

Jaebum then looks at Jackson and Jinyoung fondly. He was grateful that they ask for his blessings to bring him along to Jackson’s parents in Hong Kong. Youngjae would be so lonely without his cousin.

“Thanks guys.”

“No problem hyung. At least Bam Bam will have a playmate and won’t be so bored when we are talking with my parents,” Jackson giving Jaebum a warm smile.

 

 

Both Jaebum and Mark was alone during that one week holiday. 

 

 

Mark could finally catch up with the series that he wanted to watch and did some preparation for his kids for class. He practically laze around the whole time with the exception of hanging out with his friends. He met them when he took Korean classes at the community centre to improve his grasp on the language. He was glad that he grew close to them. They would hang out from time to time for coffee or bowling or clubbing.

“Markeu, let’s go hunting tonight,” says Minhyuk out of nowhere while they were having coffee.

Mark almost spits his coffee on Minhyuk’s face. Instead, it looks like he was drooling on himself.

Jooheon couldn’t stop laughing. So instead of giving him a tissue, he decides to take a picture and post in on instagram.

“Yah… Jooheon-ah. Delete that picture right now!” says Mark as he tries to grab his handphone from him. Minhyuk just pulls him down.

“Too late. It’s in the internet forever.”

“Ugh.”

“What do you say Markeu? Jooheon and Shownu would be their with their girlfriends. I don’t want be alone,” pleads Minhyuk.

“Oh, Wonho says he’s in if we are going tonight,” adds Jooheon, his eyes never leaving his phone.

“Hmmm…” Mark was so ready to be in his PJ’s and watch the entire season of Lie to Me.

“Come on. You are suppose to be my wingman!” Minhyuk pouts.

“Ugh… Why am I friends with you again?”

“Cause you love us. Jooheon will be picking us up so be ready by 9.00pm.”

 

 

Mark didn’t know what to wear but luckily or not luckily, depending on how you see it, Minhyuk decided to go over to Mark’s place and from the goodness of his neverending heart, he decided to help Mark with his wardrobe selection.

“Okay, we want to look our best, so sexy it is.”

“Define sexy? Cause I don’t trust you at the moment Minhyuk.”

“Excuse you. Look at me kay. I’m hot.”

Mark was checking Minhyuk’s outfit out while rolling his eyes. Minhyuk has a point. At the moment he was wearing a black V neck shirt. The V neck was borderline obscene, showcasing his chest and he paired it with a pair of tight fitting shredded jeans. Shredded enough to show off his tone legs. But overall, he looks really good.

“You are so full of yourself.”

“Shut up and please wear the outfit that I have selected for you, Markeu.”

Mark couldn’t believe the outfit that Minhyuk had selected for him. Compared to Minhyuk’s, his was totally obscene in his opinion. Minhyuk was already pushing Mark into the bathroom to change into the outfit of his choice.

“What the hell?! You might as well ask me to go to the club shirtless Minhyuk! I’m not wearing this!” Mark grumbling from the other side of the door.

“Your pussy is showing so come out now. I want to see!”

“At least my pussy knows when to be modest!”

Mark came out from the bathroom grudgingly. Minhyuk was wolf whistling at him.

“Damn you look like sex on legs! This is your outfit!”

“No!”

“Why?”

“I do not want to stab people with my nipples in public okay.”

Minhyuk was laughing uncontrollably at Mark’s whining.

“Glad to know that your nipples are weapons of destruction. But come on. It will be dark in the club and we will be wearing our jackets until we are safely inside the club.”

Minhyuk went up to Mark and turns him to face the mirror.

“Look at us. We look hot! There is no way that we are unable to find somebody tonight.”

Mark knows that much is true. They look hot. He was wearing a see-through long sleeve top, paired with his tightest black jeans that showcases his ass and legs perfectly.

“I hate you Minhyuk.”

“I love you too Markeu now let’s go. Jooheon just texted me. He’ll be here in 5.”

Mark grudgingly took his jacket and made sure he brought enough cash, cards, handphone and his keys. As soon as Jooheon saw them, he started whistling at them. Minhyuk made a show of posing for him with Mark giggling next to him.

 

 

 

Jaebum finally finish the song that his clients had ask for. All that is left is was to present it to the client in two days time. Jaebum was very happy with it and hopes that the clients do too. He was planning to go home when one of his friends called him up. Coincidently, he has the same name as his son.

“Yo! JB!”

“Hey. What’s up?”

“This club is lit yo. My set is on fire. Drop by the club.”

“Now?”

“Yeah. I’m just starting my second set soon. See you.”

“Sure. Reserve a table for me.”

“See you buddy.”

Seems like he has plans tonight. Well, it didn’t seem like a bad idea. It’s very rare for Jaebum to have a night out, especially since he has his little ball of sunshine around. He smiled remembering the video Jinyoung had sent him of his little boy. He was glad that Youngjae was enjoying himself with his cousin. After giving himself a onceover, Jaebum thought he looked good enough to not go home and change. He was in his normal white t-shirt paired with his favourite shredded blue jeans and his trusty black leather jacket. Maybe he would get lucky tonight. It has been quite some time since he had gotten some. He grabs his keys and made his way to the club.

 

Jaebum was happy to see some familiar faces at the club while making his way to his reserved table. Youngjae had gotten him a table right by the dance floor and had a bucket of beer chilling for him when he arrives. Youngjae was right, his set was lit. He had every boy and girl dancing on the dance floor. He had himself an eyeful of candy without having to move. How he missed this. He was quite a wild child back in the days. The regular James Dean. Rebel without a cause kinda guy. He totally changed when he got married to his wife. Well, for one she was a homebody and is the total opposite of him. His parents thought she would tone him down, which he did, out of obligation. It felt great to be there at that moment. The first mouthful of beer felt like heaven’s dew that night. It felt so good. 

“JB!”

Jaebum chuckles and gave his old friend a hug.

“Bap!”

“OMGEE… You are the only guy who still calls me that.”

“Old habits die hard. Why aren’t you up there,” gesturing to the DJ table right in front of the club.

“I’ve lined up some songs so that I can join you for a drink. How are you old friend?”

“Fine and dandy.”

“You sound so old using words like dandy.”

Jaebum punches Youngjae in the arm.

“How’s my little doppelganger?”

“Oh god. I hope he doesn’t turn out like you, Bap. He is fine. Right now he is with Jackson, Jinyoung and Bam Bam in Hong Kong. Visiting Jackson’s parents.”

“Hey I resent that. That’s great. That means you can stay till I’m done. Gotta get back to my set. Enjoy yourself. See you when my second set is over. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Don’t intend to. I plan to enjoy my night out.”

“JB is on the prowl. He is back in the game!”

“Idiot. Go make yourself useful Bap, like back to your turntables.”

Youngjae winks and went back to his station while Jaebum continues looking around. He wasn’t short of admirers or so. After Youngjae has left, some guys and even ladies approach him and talk to him for a while.

 

 

 

Minhyuk and Wonho drags Mark to the dance floor.

“Come on Markeu. Let’s see your nipple stabbing skills on the dance floor,” Minhyuk teases.

Mark groans. He regrets saying that to Minhyuk. He knew it was a bad idea as soon as those words left his mouth.

“Nipple stabbing skills? What did I miss?” Wonho ask.

“Nothing. Less talk, more dance,” Mark interrupting Minhyuk before he could elaborate further.

It had been quite some time since Mark has dance the way he did. The songs were great. The company is superb. He felt like he could let loose and let loose he did. While he was dancing, Minhyuk notice that a handsome looking guy in a leather jacket staring at them. He was so sure that his eyes is following Mark closely.

“Markeu, I’m sure that drop dead gorgeous looking guy in leather jacket is looking at you.”

Mark turned around and saw Jaebum staring at him.

“No. He is most probably staring at you or Wonho. Now stop staring.”

They continued dancing when Wonho’s eyes went as wide as he could.

“Guys, Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous in leather jacket is making his way here.”

Mark wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking or he was suddenly so emboldened by his friends. He decided to turn around and make eye contact with Jaebum. Their eyes never leaving each other as Jaebum makes his way towards him. The subtle way he moves shows that he is a good dancer in Mark’s opinion.

 

 

Jaebum saw a group of three gorgeous looking guys making their way to the dance floor. He couldn’t help but stare at the one with the see-through top. One, he looks damn sexy in that top. Not skinny but toned. Two, he looks so ethereal that he didn’t seem real. Three, the way he moves implies that he is flexible. Jaebum couldn’t help but to be intrigue with that guy. Jaebum finish up his beer and makes his way to them.  He was pleasantly surprised when the one he had his eye on suddenly turns around and locked eyes with him. Subtlely licking his lips as if to tease and invite him over. 

Jaebum knows he is good looking and he was so sure that his friends was talking about him by the way they kept looking over and staring at him. Jaebum took his time walking towards them, dancing just a little. He was intercepted by interested parties along the way. Never short of admirers. Just as he was an arm’s length from Mark, a lady intercepted Jaebum and pulls him to dance. Being the gentlemen that he is, Jaebum just entertains her. She is quite pretty and she was dress to kill. A halter neck crop top with a pencil skirt paired with sparkly 6 inch heels. 

She looks over at Mark’s group and “whispered” loud enough for them to hear, “You would have better luck getting into me than them, lover boy.”

Mark didn’t know what gotten into him but he got so annoyed at the lady that he retorted, “Of course honey. I’m sure I’m much tighter than you.”

He then winks at Jaebum and waves, “Have fun!”

Minhyuk and Wonho was laughing uncontrollably as Mark pulls them back to their table. They couldn’t believe their timid and shy friend could say such words out loud. Jaebum just stood there chuckling. He couldn’t believe the words that just came out from that angelic looking beauty’s mouth. That lady was left speechless on the dance floor as Jaebum makes his way back to his table as Youngjae’s set has just ended.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god, what the hell did I just say. Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” Mark went on and on and on.

Jooheon and Shownu was surprised at how red Mark was and was now muttering to himself.

“What happen to our friend over there?” Shownu turns to Wonho.

Wonho still couldn’t stop laughing. He was laughing so hard that he was unable to answer Shownu. It took Jooheon slapping him on the head to stop him from laughing.

“Ouch!”

“Now talk,” threatens Jooheon.

Wonho started retelling what happened on the dance floor and that had they all howling including Jooheon’s and Shownu’s girlfriends. Mark hid his face in his hands.

“Why did you guys drag me in this club? Why?” whines Mark.

Minyhuk was hugging him now but he was still laughing. Mark was sure they won’t stop for a while and was pouting.

 

 

“Yo. Why are you smiling like some insane guy?”

“I just met a very interesting guy, Bap. I didn’t even get the chance to talk to him but from that one sentence, I think he is interesting.”

“What did he say?”

Jaebum begin retelling Youngjae and he was laughing like crazy.

“JB, you must talk to him. I like the way he thinks. If you don’t want to ask him for a date, show me who he is and I’m gonna talk to him myself.”

“Not so fast Bap. I call dibs.”

“Fine. Next round on you.”

“Sure.”

Youngjae called the waiter and requested for another round. Jaebum was smirking when he saw where Mark and his friends has retreated. He makes a mental note to approach them when Youngjae starts his third and last set for the night. At least it would be a great conversation opener.

“See you on the dance floor JB. I’ve lined up some of your favourite tunes.”

“I’m not b-boying. Too old for that stuff.”

Youngjae laughs. When Youngjae starts his third and final set, Jaebum makes his way to Mark.

 

 

Mark’s friends was urging him to dance and Mark is blatantly refusing them. He went on and on about it, not noticing how quiet his friends were.

“I’m not going back out there unless I’m sure that Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous, drops dead and is carried out of the club right now and I better see his body to be sure that he is dead before I set foot on the dance floor again.”

Mark found them suspiciously quiet when he notices Minhyuk trying to tell him something with his eyes. Mark holds his breath. He hopes it wasn’t who he thinks it would be when he heard someone clearing their throat right behind him.

“Ahem.”

Mark stares at his friends, “Please don’t say it is him.”

Minhyuk and Wonho shakes their head, trying not to laugh. Mark turns and groans. He couldn’t believe it. It was Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous himself.

“Sorry to disappoint you but I'm still here. Hi, my name is Jaebum but you can keep on calling me Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous if you want,” Jaebum introduces himself cheekily.

“Hi,” was all that Mark manages to say.

“Does Mr My Hole Is Tighter Than Yours has a name?”

Mark blushes real hard. He couldn’t believe that Jaebum remembers what he said. He tries to look as confident as possible even though his friends were in stitches.

“Mark,” as he stretches out his hand.

Jaebum accepted it and held on it longer than he should.

“Can I have this dance? After all, you had my previous partner glued to the floor with your retort.”

“Of course since it is my fault,” replies Mark flirtatiously or at least he thinks he is.

Jaebum smirks and pulls Mark to the dance floor with him. Jooheon, Shownu, Minhyuk and Wonho follows them to the dance floor. Jaebum didn’t want to seem sleazy so he wasn’t dancing as close to Mark as he wants to. He wanted to see how this Mark would allow him to go by waiting for him to make his move first. Mark was quite surprise at the distance between him and Jaebum. But it wasn’t long till Minhyuk and Wonho was up to their no good tricks. They were trying to eliminate the space between Jaebum and Mark and it wasn’t working very well. Jaebum found it cute that when every time Wonho or Minhyuk pretends to bump into Mark to make him go closer to him, Mark’s ears turns red.

 

They continued dancing for while when Jaebum heard his friend calls his name.

“This is for my friend JB. Here’s to the old times.”

Jaebum laughs and flips him. Jaebum took it as a cue for him to dance closer to Mark with Youngjae’s choice of songs. It wasn’t slow songs but songs that warrants him enough reason for him to move closer to Mark. As Jaebum goes closer and closer, it seems like Mark wasn’t moving away from him. Jaebum dares himself to place one of his hands on Mark’s hips. He felt happy when Mark places both his hands on his shoulder. From there, they got closer and closer till they were grinding each other. Mark felt good in his arms. Jaebum couldn’t help but admire his face up close. His lips, so pink that Jaebum wants to make it red. His skin seems so white and soft. His neck so slender and long. His teeth. So white with those canines. 

Mark came closer to Jaebum and whispers in his ears, “Do I have two nose or four eyes Mr Jaebum?”

Jaebum blushes. He got caught staring blatantly at Mark.

“No but I’m wondering what hole you were talking about just now Mr Mark.”

Mark laughs out loud, “Touché.”

“Right back at you.”

They continued dancing even though Mark’s friends left them alone. Jaebum enjoys being Mark even though they had little interaction. The little banter they had was getting him hooked. Not wanting to let him go back to his friends, he decided to ask Mark to join him at his table.

“Mark, would you accompany me for a drink?”

“Sure. Lead the way.”

Jaebum held his hand and pulls him to his table. He reluctantly lets his hand go. After ordering two whiskey on the rocks, they try to have a conversation. It was kinda hard since they were seated quite close to the dance floor and it was getting annoying having to talk right into each others ears, though it gives them the opportunity to take a wiff of each other’s perfume. Jaebum wanted to stare at that pretty face and Mark wanted to count the many piercings Jaebum has from afar. Mark heart lightens when Jaebum ask if he wanted to go somewhere else.

“Wanna grab coffee or something?”

“Now?”

“Seems like a great time.”

“Sure. Let me tell my friends.”

“I’ll wait for you at the entrance.”

“Okay.”

 

 

Mark quickly makes his way to his friends.

“Guys, I’m heading out now. I’ll grab a cab or something  to get home later.”

“Where you going?” ask Shownu.

“Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous just ask me out for coffee.” Mark was blushing again.

“Let us know if your hole is still tight tomorrow okay,” tease Minhyuk.

“Fuck you!”

“Take care Markie,” says Jooheon.

“I will,” Mark hugging each and everyone of them and takes his jacket from Minhyuk.

He hopes that Jaebum was serious with his offer and is waiting for him at the entrance and was happy when he saw Jaebum in his drop dead gorgeousness standing there waiting for him. His face lights up when he sees Mark walking towards him though he is a bit sad cause Mark is now wearing a jacket. He just miss the chance of seeing Mark’s body under the light.

“Shall we Jaebum?”

“Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“There is a nice coffee shop down the block. It’s within walking distance. You okay to walk?”

“That’ll be great.”

It was a cold night but their jackets and the drinks they had made them toasty warm. There were quiet all the way to the coffee shop, only stealing glances at each other every now and then.

 

After getting their order, they had chosen a seat right at the back, hidden from other people. Slightly dim and yet cozy. Mark felt very at ease with Jaebum. He didn’t give out that sleazy vibe that some people has. He kinda feel safe being there with him, even though they just met like few hours ago. They just sat there talking nothing in particular. They weren’t even talking about themselves. They were just talking about things in general like music and clubs and even the bold lady at the club.

“So what happen to that nice piece of ass that was on the dance floor with you, Jaebum?”

Jaebum chuckles. Never in a million years would he have thought that Mark would bring that up again.

“For your information, your ass is better.”

Mark knew he walked right into that one.

“Thanks.”

“That is the truth Mark but to answer your question, I think she was too stunned to move. The last I remembered, she was glued to the floor staring at you when I made my way back to my table.”

Mark started laughing remembering the look on that lady’s face. Just because he looks timid, doesn’t mean she can walk all over him.

“Well, she might be pretty but she is mean.”

“You are prettier, Mark,” Jaebum giving him a cheesy flirty smile which made him giggle.

“Are you always this cheesy and flirty with somebody you’ve just met?”

“I don’t know. Are you always that potty mouth with somebody you’ve just met?”

Both of them took a sip of their coffee and started laughing again. It is a miracle that they didn’t spit on each other. It was close to 4.00am when the waiter came over to let them know it was closing time.

“How are you going back Mark?”

“I think I’ll just grab a cab or something.”

“I can give you a ride.”

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It’s fine. Since I made you miss you ride anyway.”

“Such a gentleman. You are making my heart flutter Mr Jaebum,” says Mark exaggeratingly.

“Of course since you made my heart flutters in a different way Mr Mark,” Jaebum putting on a fake British accent.

Mark was giggling while rolling his eyes at a smirking Jaebum.

 

The ride back was quiet. They were just enjoying the soft music playing with the occasional instructions from Mark. They were finally at Mark’s apartment building. Jaebum came down and walk Mark up to his place.

“You don’t have to walk me back you know Jaebum. I’m a grown ass man.”

“It’s okay. It gives me the excuse to watch your grown man’s ass.”

Mark laughs. They were now standing in front of Mark’s apartment door.

“So, what is your opinion about kissing on a first date Mark?”

“I have no objection to that Jaebum.”

Jaebum grins and went closer to Mark. Before he could kiss him, Mark has his hands on Jaebum’s lips which made his a bit confuse. He stares at Mark.

“Well, we need to have a first date first before the kissing part. Can’t skip the protocol can’t we? If everybody did that, we won’t get results.”

Jaebum chuckles, “You are so right. What will happen to all the rules that was put in place to ensure that all standard of procedures are being followed thoroughly to get the intended results? All the hard work that our forefathers had done would be all in vain.”

“Exactly,” Mark grins. 

Jaebum takes out his phone and gives it to Mark.

“Put in your number. I’ll call you about that first date.”

Mark punches in his number and saves it.

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Goodbye Mark.”

“Goodbye Jaebum. Drive safe.”

Both of them still had a smile on their face when they finally freshened up and went to sleep. It was one of the greatest time they had in awhile. Both of them a bit wary about the interrogation that they have to face with their respective friends later on. But for now, sleep beckons.

 

 

“Daddy! I miss you!” Youngjae jumps on his father.

Jaebum was spinning his son around. He misses his little sunshine.

“I miss you too baby.”

“There is so much I want to show you daddy.”

Bam Bam came up to Jaebum and pulls his pants. Jaebum smiles. He puts Youngjae down and carries Bam Bam, giving his a tight hug.

“Hello my Bammie boy.”

“Hello uncle Jae! We had fun!”

“Really?” 

Jaebum puts him down and finds himself with two little boys holding his hand and telling him about their trip simultaneously. 

“Baby, you can talk to uncle Jae later. Let’s go grab something to eat first okay,” says Jinyoung as he ruffles Bam Bam’s hair.

“Okay daddy. Let’s go JaeJae.”

Both of them pulls Jaebum along with them, still talking about their trip. Jackson and Jinyoung could only smile while looking at the boys with Jaebum.

“Hyung, do you know where we are going?” ask Jackson.

“Well, I don't but these two boys seems like they do.”

Jaebum then looks down at Bam Bam and Youngjae, “My babies, where are we going?”

“We miss kimchi!” 

Jaebum turns to Jackson and Jinyoung, “There’s your answer. The Korean in them is strong.”

“Bam Bam is Thai!” Jinyoung giggling at his little boy.

Jaebum covers Bam Bam’s ears and pretended to hiss at Jinyoung, “Shhh… Don't you dare say that in front of my precious nephew.” 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes while Jackson couldn't stop laughing. Bam Bam just looks at the adults with a very confuse look on his face. 

Jaebum pinches Bam Bam’s cheeks, “Don't listen to them okay.”

Bam Bam frowns, “Can we go eat now uncle Jae? I'm hungry.”

“Me too daddy.”

“Sure thing baby. Let's go!”

 

 

Mark was waiting anxiously for his sister, brother-in-law and his beloved nephew at the airport. It had been a week since they went back to LA and he was actually missing Yugyeom. So, he bought a spongebob balloon especially for his Yugyeommie. As soon as he saw his sister, he waves at them.

“Here!”

When he saw his sleepy nephew, he came down to his level and held one of his hand.

“Hi Gyeommie.”

“Uncle Mark,” greets Yugyeom sleepily.

“Look what I got for you baby,” as he ties the balloon around Yugyeom’s wrist.

“Thank you uncle Mark. I like you the most.”

Mark carries Yugyeom and he wraps his arms around his neck, lying at the crook of his neck. Mark then gives his sister and brother-in-law side hugs, “How's mum and dad?”

“They are fine. They send their regards.”

“Let's get you guys home.”

Mark help Yugyeom change into his pajamas after tying the balloon to his bed. He sat there staring at his precious nephew just for a little while. After kissing him softly on the cheek, Mark quietly slipped out of the room. He was sure that his sister and husband is suffering from jetlag. After chatting with them for a while, he went home. 

 

 

He decided to give his parents a call once he arrives home. He misses them a lot but because of circumstances, he couldn’t make the trip back home.

“Hi papa. How are you?” 

“Yien? I’m fine! How are you? We miss you.”

“I miss you guys too. How’s mama?”

“Mama’s fine.”

They chat for a while before Mark told them he has to go.

“Try to visit us when you can okay.”

“I’ll try but no promises papa.”

“Take care. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Jaebum and Jackson was looking anxiously at the client’s facial expression while they listen to the jingle that Jaebum had written, composed and produced. Though they had never failed before and they had gotten a lot of good reviews and awards for their work, they still cannot help but feel anxious. Both Jaebum and Jackson are perfectionist and they are very meticulous with all the details. Jaebum is in charge of the music, photographs etc while Jackson is in charge of  the other aspects like the graphic designs. The client took about 30 minutes the go through their work. After that the client ask for another 30 minutes to have a short discussion in their meeting room. Jaebum, Jackson and their staffs namely Dowoon, Sungjin and Wonpil were having their own discussion outside while staring at the meeting room.

“Boss, do you think they like our jingle?” Sungjin is biting his nails. He is the one that always help Jaebum with the music.

“I'm sure they will like it,” though Jaebum didn't sound convincing.

“Our designs is fresh too. I'm very proud at our ideas and both Wonpil and Dowoon help me to execute it very well,” adds Jackson.

“Boss, when will they be done?” Wonpil couldn't stop pacing up and down.

“Yah… Stop it hyung. You are making everybody nervous,” Dowoon couldn't stop fidgeting either.

“Don't worry boys. I'm sure we will get it,” Jackson trying to be confident.

They had been working the whole week throughout the night making the changes that the clients wanted. Youngjae even spent some nights accompanying them as he didn’t want to be away from his father. He enjoys being with Jaebum as he likes music. He would sit quietly, doing his own thing while listening to his father’s music. No amount of coaxing including playing with Bam Bam could make Youngjae leave his side that week. Only on Friday morning when Bam Bam threw a tantrum at his parents wanting Youngjae to be with him at their grandparents house that Jaebum was able to coax Youngjae to go with his cousin. Youngjae, being the kind hearted boy that he is didn’t want to see his cousin sad so he agrees to stay at their grandparents house for the weekend.

 

As soon as Jackson said that, the clients comes out of the room. All five of them stood up. They couldn't read the client’s facial expression which made Jaebum and Jackson really nervous. Usually they could tell if the client likes their ideas or not but this time they could not. Suddenly the client change their expression and smiles.

“We really like your idea Jaebum-ssi and Jackson-ssi. Let's discuss more on this.”

“Sure. We can do it now,” says Jackson.

“Sure.”

“Dowoon, please get us some coffee,” orders Jaebum.

“Right away boss!” 

After the meeting, Jaebum decides to treat everybody for dinner as an appreciation for their hard work.

“Dinner and drinks on me. Let's go.”

“Thank you boss!” Cheers Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon.

“Jacks?”

“Sure. Shall I call Jinyoung? Since the boys are with their grandparents for the weekend!”

“Great idea. Tell him to meet us at that BBQ place.”

“Okay.”

Jaebum was feeling very happy so he decided to finally text Mark after a hectic week. He really wanted to have their first date right after that night but work caught up with him when the client made more requests and he had Youngjae with him so he wanted to give his attention to his son even though he was busy with work.

**Jaebum:** How you doing? Are you free tomorrow night for our first date?

 

 

“Teacher Mark, mummy ask me to give you this,” Somi smiles shyly as she gives Mark a container.

“Thank you sweetheart. What is it?” Mark going down to her level.

“Cookies. I made them with mummy. It’s chocolate chip,” adds the little girl.

“My favourite. Can I share with the class later during snack time?”

Somi nods excitedly and went back to her seat. One by one the kids came up and gives something to Mark. Bam Bam and Youngjae gives Mark a Disneyland cup. Young K gives him a handmade bookmark. Nayeon gives him a handmade card. Jaehyung gives him a pen. Momo gives him a cake she made with her father. Sana gives him a small jar filled with origami crane and Tzuyu gives him a paper heart. All the gifts were either handmade or something they bought with the money they had save which was very heartwarming to Mark. During snack time, Mark shares the cookies and cakes with the rest of the class.

“Everybody say thank you to Somi and Momo. They made these yummy cookies and cake with their mother and daddy.”

“Thank you Somi! Thank you Momo!” The whole class saya together loudly. Both Somi and Momo gives the class a shy smile. By the time everybody has finished eating, the boys were especially messy with crumbs all over their face.

“Boys, time to get you cleaned.”

They all had chocolate stains somewhere on their faces.

“Teacher Mark can we go play?” Jaehyung looking at Mark with his huge glasses. He reminded Mark of Chicken Little.

“We will have to play indoors today okay since it is raining.” 

“Why can’t we go outside Teacher Mark?” ask Young K.

“Because you all will get sick.” 

All of them looks so sad including the girls.

“How about this. Tomorrow, bring your raincoats, umbrella and boots with extra clothes. We can do some activity that we can only do when it rains?”

“Yeay!” screamed everybody.

“So, for today, we are using our imaginations okay?” 

“Yes teacher Mark.” 

The kids settle for being polices and princesses. Both boys and girls in their little corner. As promised, Mark brought little crowns for the girls and sheriff badges for the boys. Yugyeom hugs Mark a bit longer.

“What’s the matter little guy?” 

“You remembered uncle Mark,”  whispered Yugyeom.

“Of course. It’s a promise remember?”

Yugyeom smiles and went off to his friends. He left them to play by themselves without interfering. It was good for their growth but he would check up on them and join them just a little while to make sure everything is fine in their little world.

 

 

By the end of the day, the kids went home happy and Yugyeom couldn’t wait to be alone with his uncle.

“Uncle Mark, thank you for the spongebob balloon. I love it!” 

“You are most welcome,” pinching his nephew’s nose.

After sending his nephew back, Mark decided to go straight home to prepare for their rain filled activities, if it rains. He hasn’t heard from Jaebum yet and he felt stupid for not getting his number in return. It didn’t help when Minhyuk and Wonho was texting him in the group asking him for details.

**Minhyuk:** So? Is your hole still tight?

**Wonho:** So how far did you guys go?

**Mark:** Excuse you. We just had coffee and talk okay.

**Wonho:** Why? Is he straight?

**Minhyuk:** He is either bi or gay. I’m so sure of that. If not, why did he hit on our Markeu.

 

Mark groans. 

 

**Mark:** Maybe he wasn’t interested or just busy

**Minhyuk:** If things doesn’t work out, we will be at your house with drinks and your favourite dessert

**Wonho:** Yes and we can bash him till he is reduce to nothing in your mind

Mark chuckles and lets Minhyuk and Wonho fuss over him a bit more. He knows he is lucky to have friends like them. If only he had friends like them then, then maybe things wouldn’t get so out of hand. But things didn’t happen then, he wouldn’t have met them now. Nevertheless, he was thankful for meeting them.

 

 

The whole week seems to pass by very fast. It was Friday night and Mark has no plans except for dinner with his sister and family. It seems like it was going to be a boring weekend again. While having dinner, Mark heard his phone beeps. He was pleasantly surprised to see a text from Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous himself. Mark found himself grinning but decided to only reply him once he gets home. He didn’t want to seem so free and easy and Jaebum did made him wait for a week before texting him. This would be his revenge.

 

Jaebum was feeling anxious throughout dinner. He was sure Mark had received his text via Kakaotalk. Maybe Mark wasn’t interested or was busy or worse yet, he has a boyfriend. Different thoughts ran through Jaebum’s mind. His thoughts were interrupted by Sungjin.

“Boss, are you there? Your glass is empty.”

“Fill it up for me please.”

Sungjin proceeded to fill his empty glass. Jaebum forces himself to be in the moment. They were, after all, celebrating their hard work .

 

Mark really wanted to reply his text right away but he told himself he wouldn’t. After playing with his nephew and excusing himself to go home, Mark made his way home. Once he arrives home, he took his time by cleaning up his house just a little. After a warm bath, Mark finally settles down on his bed and decides to reply Jaebum’s text.

**Mark:** Is this Joey Tribbiani?

 

Jaebum felt himself smile when he saw Mark’s reply. He never felt so relief seeing a reply on Kakaotalk before. Best yet, he knew the reference to one of his most favourite shows in the world.

 

**Jaebum:** I think I’m in love. Marry me.

 

Mark finds himself giggling. It was so easy to talk to Jaebum.

 

**Mark:** My mama says never trust a guy who proposes before the first date

**Jaebum:** Your mama is right. You should listen to her but not when it’s against me

**Mark:** (;

**Jaebum:** So, are you free tomorrow for our anticipated first date?

**Mark:** Maybe. It depends on what you have in mind

**Jaebum:** I would like to say that I want to wine and dine you but that’s too predictable and boring

**Mark:** True. We can’t have that can we.

**Jaebum:** Before that, what are your thoughts on bikes?

**Mark:** Love them.

**Jaebum:** Marry me.

 

Mark was laughing by now. This Jaebum character is really interesting. It seems like his brain has no filter too. Jaebum on the other hand couldn’t believe how contradicting this Mark can be. He may look like an angel but the words that spews out from his lips are definitely from a devil.

 

**Jaebum:** I’ll pick you up for lunch then we can go for a ride.

**Mark:** Better yet, let’s meet up somewhere. I have my own ride.

 

Jaebum felt his heart swoon.

 

**Jaebum:** How about meeting my parents instead?

 

Mark chuckles. Jaebum is a riot. 

 

**Mark:** Jaebum, focus.

**Jaebum:** Fine. I’ll send you the location for lunch. Or better yet, the way to my heart

 

Mark was laughing out loud. He couldn’t believe how cheesy Jaebum is at the moment. Jaebum finds himself chuckling. Mark brings out the cheesiness in him which is something very rare.

 

**Mark:** I’ll settle for location for our lunch instead. What time?

**Jaebum:** Ouch. that’s cold. 12.30pm

**Mark:** You’ll survive. See you

**Jaebum:** Looking forward to it

 

Jaebum swears that Mark is perfect. He couldn’t help but be excited about meeting Mark the next day. He still rides his bike from time to time. Sometimes with Youngjae. But he prefers to drive if he is with Youngjae. Safer. It wasn’t like he was reckless when he rides. It's just that he worries about other vehicles. 

 

Mark is feeling excited as well. One, he hasn’t ride his bike for quite some time and he misses it. Two, it feels nice not having to rely on the other person and being treated as an equal and not a damsel in distress. He should have known that Jaebum was the type to own a bike but he was so sure Jaebum didn’t expects that from him.

 

Both of the lie awake at night feeling giddy about their date the next day. They were sure that their bike conditions is good as they keep it well maintained even though they rarely ride it. At the same time, they readied their leather jackets and helmets and boots. They even planned their outfit for the next day. Both Mark and Jaebum felt like they were teenagers again, getting ready for their first date.

 

 

After sending the location of their lunch date, Jaebum headed to their appointed place at the appointed time. He felt a bit nervous but he is sure that they will have a nice time. He just came down from his black Kawasaki Ninja when he notices a red Kawasaki Ninja pulling up next to him. He was admiring the bike when he heard a familiar voice talking to him.

“Too soon to check out another don’t you think?”

Jaebum looks up and smiles. 

“Can’t help it. She’s a beauty. Though her owner is too.”

Mark could feel himself blushing. Jaebum does look good next to his bike too.

“Can’t say the same for you but your girl is a beauty.”

Jaebum chuckles, “You wound me Mark.”

“You’ll survive big boy. Now let’s eat.”

“As you wish princess.”

Mark rolls his eyes, “What is with you guys calling me princess? I know I am pretty and all but I’m pretty sure that there is something dangling between my legs ever since I was born.”

“Well, I’ll need to have a thorough examination to confirm all that has been said by you, Mark.”

Mark punches him in the arm, “You wish Jaebum. Don’t get ahead of yourself. You might be gorgeous and all but that doesn’t give you an automatic pass to me.”

“Glad to know that you still think I am gorgeous. Let’s go in. Trust me. You’ll love this place. After you.”

He knew he walk right into that one.

“Wipe that smirk off your face before I punch your beautiful face, Jaebum.”

Jaebum just laughs it off. He guides Mark into the restaurant. It is going to be an interesting date that is for sure.

 

It was a small family own type restaurant. It was a bit secluded from the busy streets but it was packed with people. They were lucky to get a seat as soon as they arrived. Jaebum knows the owners really well. He so happen to stumble upon this gem when he was out for a breather during the early days of starting up his company with Jackson. This place was cheap, the portions are big and it was delicious. Mark didn’t seem like those high maintenance type kinda date. 

 

“It smells good in here Jaebum,” Mark could feel himself salivating.

“It taste as good as it smells. Let me order for us okay?”

“Sure. Don’t dissapoint me now Jaebum.”

“The pressure is on.”

Jaebum calls the owner over. He ordered 2 portions of beef and pork for their Korean BBQ. Then he ordered a galbitang, soondubu jjigae, tteokbokki, pajeon, 2 bowls of rice and rameyon. When the owner has left, Mark was fluttering his eyes at Jaebum.

“A guy after my own heart.”

Jaebum chuckles, “The princess approves?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“Hold your horses. I haven’t even propose yet Mark.”

Mark started laughing and threw a toothpick at Jaebum. When they finally stop laughing, Jaebum place his head on his hands, staring at Mark. Mark mirrored him.

“I believe my mama now, Mark.”

“What did your wise mama told you this time, Jaebum?”

“The way to a guy’s heart is through his stomach.”

Mark was blushing again.

 

When the food arrives, they were both eating and talking. It took them almost two hours to demolish all the food. Jaebum was really impress at the amount that Mark can eat. He didn’t think that such a skinny person like him could eat as much as he can. 

“Boy you can eat.”

“Regretting it now?”

“Nopes. On the contrary, I think I’m in love.”

Mark blushes which makes Jaebum laughs.

“Alright casanova, let’s ride,” trying to hide his embarrassment. 

After arguing who should pay, they decided to split the bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Was not around last week. Hope you enjoy this chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

“So where are you leading me to Jaebum?”

“I’m leading you the way to my heart, Mark.”

Mark rolls his eyes as he puts on his helmet. Jaebum laughs. He couldn’t help teasing Mark. He finds it fun. He then gesture Mark to follow him, which he did. It was a nice and easy ride. Jaebum was leading him to a more scenic route which he didn’t mind. After a while, Jaebum leads him to a secluded spot up the hill. It is quiet but it is overlooking the city. 

“Nice view, don’t you think?”

“Yes it is. Do you always come here?”

“I haven’t been here lately. I’ve been busy.”

“With work or with dates?”

“The jealous type, I see,” tease Jaebum.

“Maybe.”

“Work and life.”

 

They begin talking more about themselves. About what they do and hobbies. The normal getting to know you questions. Boring but mandatory but Jaebum wasn’t sure if he should tell Mark about Youngjae. He thinks it's too early but felt like it isn’t fair to not let Mark know about his son either.

“What do you feel about kids? I’m only asking this because I am interested in you.”

“So soon? Are you proposing to me Im Jaebum?”

Jaebum chuckles, “Not yet Mark Tuan.”

“I love kids. That’s why I teach them.”

Jaebum takes a deep breath. It was now or never. But if he wants to see where this leads him, Mark has the right to know. Maybe not the details yet but he has the right to know.

“I have a son… I...”

“Oh my god, are you married?”

“I was… but…”

Mark silence Jaebum with his hands.

“That is good enough for me for now. I’m telling you now that I am interested in you too but let’s take things slow and sees where this leads us.”

Jaebum nods and is happy cause now he knows that Mark is as interested as he is.  That is a good sign for Jaebum. He is glad that Mark is on the same page as he at the moment. Mark, knows he himself has his own share of secrets. If Jaebum is willing to share about his son, Mark is sure that he is able to share something about him later on. For now, he will go with the flow.

 

“Look, the sun is setting. The view is gorgeous.”

“Just as gorgeous as you,” adds Jaebum cheesily.

Mark hits him on the chest and Jaebum took the opportunity to hold onto his hand and pulls him closer till they were face to face. Mark feels his heart beat faster. He feels his face flushing. Jaebum found it endearing that Mark is blushing at the moment. It makes him wanna make him blush even more. At least his dream of making his pink lips red is coming true.

“I’m going to kiss you Mark.”

“Okay.”

Jaebum felt himself groan in ecstasy when his lips touches Mark’s. He nibbles his lips tentatively before slowly sucking it in, taking his time to savour Mark’s lips, slowly licking his way into his mouth. Jaebum could feel Mark responding to him. He dares himself to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist, taking his time to taste those lips. He could feel Mark’s arms going round his shoulders as well. He wills himself to pull away before it gets any more heated then this.

“Wow,” whispered Jaebum.

Mark giggles. They rested on each other’s forehead, arms around each other, staring at the sunset. They were just enjoying each others company when Jaebum’s stomach growls.

“Is it anti-climatic to say that I’m hungry at the moment Mark?”

Mark started laughing.

“I guess not. I know the perfect place for dinner princess.”

“Lead the way Jaebummie.”

Jaebum cringed at the nick name but at the end of the night, it was the best first date that he had in years.

 

**Jaebum:** Thanks for the date princess

**Mark:** Looking forward to the next one Jaebummie

**Jaebum:** Are you asking me out?

**Mark:** Maybe. Good night Im Jaebum

**Jaebum:** Tease. Good night Mark Tuan

 

 

The next day, Jaebum decided to pick Youngjae and Bam Bam up from their grandparents house after lunch. He wanted to give Jinyoung and Jackson a break and as a thank you for bringing Youngjae along with them to Hong Kong.

“Where we going daddy?”

“I was thinking of going to the jungle gym to run around today. What do you guys think?”

“Yeay!” both boys cheered.

“Is my daddy and papa joining us uncle Jae?” Bam Bam looking at him.

“No. It’s just going to be us. You, me and Youngjae. Then we can go have ice cream and then dinner. What do you think Bams?”

“I like it!”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

 

After buckling two excited boys in the car, Jaebum head towards the indoor jungle gym at a certain mall. He himself felt like a kid. They spent about two hours exploring that jungle gym. Jaebum thought that the kids would be worn out by then but it seems like they were an endless ball of energy. 

“Babies, time to go home.” 

“Daddy, just 15 more minutes please.”

“Yes uncle Jae. 15 minutes.” 

Both boys was giving them the best cutesy face they could muster to bring down Jaebum’s defenses. Of course Jaebum would cave in to them even without those faces.

“Only 15 more minutes. If you guys are late, no ice cream okay.”

“Okay! Let’s go Bam.”

“Right behind you Jae.”

 

After 15 minutes, Jaebum calls out to the sweaty and smelly little boys and both Youngjae and Bam Bam came running towards him.

“Ice cream time uncle Jae?”

“Yups.”

“Can we have it in a cone daddy?”

“Only if you promise to be careful and not spill it on yourself.”

Both Youngjae and Bam Bam nods enthusiastically. 

“Now wipe yourself with your towels okay and drink some water first.”

The boys obeyed him and quickly drank their water and dried themselves up.

 

They were sitting in one of the booths after ordering their ice cream. Both Youngjae and Bam Bam had a cone of double scoop ice cream all for themselves while Jaebum looks on.

“Uncle Jae, when is daddy and papa coming?”

“They’ll be meeting us for dinner Bams. Why? Are you missing them already?”

Bam Bam nods. Jaebum ruffles his hair. He found it so endearing to hear that from a child. He quickly texted Jinyoung so that they would get there earlier. In between, Jaebum was cleaning Youngjae and Bam Bam’s faces and hands.

“Yah… Eat slowly.”

10 minutes later, Jackson and Jinyoung came up to them hand in hand.

“Papa! Daddy!” Bam Bam screams.

“Hello baby,” as Jackson carries his son in his sweaty, dirty smelly glory.

Let’s admit it, little boys running for two hours, for sure they won’t be smelling like roses.

“Yah… Bams, how did you get this sweaty and smelly,” as Jinyoung kisses Bam Bam’s head.

“I don’t know, daddy,” grins Bam Bam.

“Cheeky boy,” pinching his son’s cheek.

Bam Bam then wiggles out of Jackson’s arms and was asking Jinyoung to carry him which the latter obliges.

 

“Hello uncle Jackson. Hello uncle Jinyoung.”

“Hello baby,” as Jackson picks Youngjae up and puts him on his lap.

He then turn towards Jaebum, “What’s for dinner hyung?”

“I’m okay with anything. Sunshine, is there anything you want for dinner?”

“Burger! I want burger daddy.”

“There is your answer Jacks.”

“Okay. Let’s go get burgers then hyung,” as he carries Youngjae.

Both the boys had finished their ice cream and was getting excited with the prospect of having burger for dinner.

“Daddy, I want cheesy fries please,” Bam Bam pleading with Jinyoung.

“Okay but must share with Youngjae okay?”

“Deal!” 

 

After saying their goodbyes, Youngjae fell asleep in the car. He was tired out from running around in the jungle gym for 2 hours. Jaebum had to wake him up to take a quick shower and changing into his pajamas before tucking him to sleep again. It was a nice way to end the weekend. He was still replaying the date he had with Mark over and over in his head again. Maybe he should wait for Mark to ask him out for the second date. Will see how things goes. He is interested to see where things are heading with Mark.

 

 

Mark as usual spends his weekends with his sister and family. Yugyeom looks forward to him coming over to the house even though he sees him every day. It is because he is usually allowed to play longer and sleep later and he can eat whatever Mark is having. 

“Uncle Mark!” as Yugyeom jumps on Mark as soon as he opens the door.

“Morning to my favourite nephew in the world.”

“I’m your only nephew uncle Mark.”

Mark pinches his nose, “You smartass.”

His sister hits him on the head, “Don’t teach words like that.”

“Mummy, what does smartass mean?”

That had his sister glaring at him again.

“What for breakfast sis?”

“Mummy says we are having dimsum uncle Mark.” Yugyeom interrupted.

“My favourite.”

“Mine too uncle Mark!” 

“You can’t have the same favourite food as me Gyeommie.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not allowed.”

Yugyeom wiggles out of Mark’s arms and ran up to his mother.

“Mummy, uncle Mark says I cannot have the same favourite food like him. Why?” 

“Of course you can baby. You can have the same favourite food with your uncle.”

Mark’s sister then glares at him again.

“Mark Tuan Yien! Stop teasing your nephew!”

Mark started laughing uncontrollably. He loves teasing his nephew and annoying his sister.

“See. Mummy says I can have the same favourite food as uncle Mark,” says Yugyeom as he puts his hands on his hips while pouting at Mark.

“Okay. We can have the same favourite food,” which made his nephew very happy. 

Yugyeom then clings onto Mark while waiting for his parents to get ready.

 

As usual, Yugyeom would be sticking to Mark when they are out. Mark enjoys the attention as well.

“Yugyeommie, where are we going?” while swinging their arms.

“We going to eat dimsum uncle Mark.”

“What are you going to eat Yugyeommie?”

“I'm going to eat dumplings and egg tarts and a mountain of food!”

“Can it fit in your little tummy?”

“Yes!”

“Let me check your little tummy,” as he started tickling Yugyeom’s stomach which made the little boy squeal and giggle.

“Uncle Mark stop…” Yugyeom tries to wiggle out of Mark’s grasp but Mark held onto him tight.

“But I'm checking your tummy.”

Yugyeom is still giggling trying to get away from his uncle.

“Mark, stop it. We are going in without you and Yugyeom.”

Mark grins and carries Yugyeom in, “Let's fill our tummies my little monster.”

“Okay big monster!”

 

Mark was making sure that Yugyeom is eating properly. Helping him to wipe his mouth, helping him to take his favourite dimsum, basically just taking care of him. Yugyeom loves the attention he gets from Mark. Practically asking his uncle to pamper him.

“Uncle Mark, I want some noodles please.”

“Let me check if there is still space in your tummy.”

Yugyeom gladly lifts his shirt for inspection which made his family laugh. Mark pokes his tummy which made the little boy giggle.

“Okay. You can have some noodles. You still got a bit more space in there.” 

Yugyeom gave him a big smile. Mark continues to fuss over Yugyeom while enjoying his breakfast. 

 

After breakfast, they decided to go to the aquarium. That got little Yugyeom very excited. Mark was excited as well. It had been a long time since he went to one. Only recently that he has been going out to places like this with his sister’s family. It wasn’t because he didn’t like places like this. He loves them. It is because of his past. Yugyeom is his life saver. He brings him out of his shell. If it weren’t for Yugyeom, Mark might still be the type of person to stay coop up in his room and not mingle around in Korea. But because his nephew craves for his attention and loves being around him, it forces Mark out of his comfort zone like attending classes in the community centre to improve his grasp in the Korean language. In LA, he took a semester in Korean language when his sister married her Korean husband. He wanted to make him feel welcome. It was also because of Yugyeom insisting that Mark sends him to school that made him interact with other people.

 

At the aquarium, Yugyeom insisted Mark to wear the shark cap with him. It was practically wearing a soft toy shark on your head. If it wasn’t for Yugyeom, Mark wouldn’t have agreed to it. He prayed to all the stars in the sky that he doesn’t see anybody that he knows.

“Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo… baby shark…” Yugyeom sings.

The song is the type of song that sticks in your brain that Mark found himself singing along with Yugyeom. That made his sister and husband laugh looking at a grown up, with a shark on his head singing a kids song.

“You look so ruggedly handsome Mark,” his sister teases.

Mark glares at her.

“Watch your language little brother,” his sister warns even before he opens his mouth.

Mark did what any grown mature adult would do, he sticks his tongue out at his sister.

“How mature,” his sister laughs.

Mark continues to ignore his sister while entertaining his nephew. He couldn’t help but think if this is where Jaebum would bring his son on a weekend like this. He wonders how is his relationship with his son. He mentioned that he was married. Does that mean he is divorce or is it something else. Mark just cannot help those thoughts running in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later, Mark decided to text Jaebum and ask him out on a second date. He couldn’t believe that Jaebum really was waiting for him to ask him out again. Different but refreshing is what comes to mind when it comes to describing Jaebum in Mark’s opinion. Mark figures why not since Jaebum did ask him out twice. Well, the first time for coffee and second time for their official first date. 

 

**Mark:** Remember me?

**Jaebum:** Tight hole?

 

Mark laughs. He knew that Jaebum would never let him live down to that.

 

**Mark:** Is that all you remember?

 

Jaebum felt an evil thought creeping in his mind but decided against it.

 

**Jaebum:** I’m not sure if it is safe to mention it here. What’s up?

**Mark:** Naughty but I like how your mind works. What are you doing this Friday night?

 

Jaebum started laughing. He loves Mark’s wicked sense of humour.

 

**Jaebum:**  So far, I’m free unless work comes up or my son

**Mark:** What is your opinion on open mic nights?

 

Shownu had invited him and the rest of the gang to go watch him sing during open mic night at the cafe that Wonho owns.

 

**Jaebum:** Are you planning on serenading me princess?

**Mark:** I was thinking that you would serenade me instead Jaebummie

 

Jaebum felt himself cringing at that nickname again.

 

**Jaebum:** Should be fine.

**Mark:** Good. I’ve registered your name to sing, so you must be there

**Jaebum:** Are you serious?

**Mark:** Maybe.

**Jaebum:** You make a hard bargain princess

**Mark:** Friday. 7.30pm. Monbebe Cafe.

**Jaebum:** Ok. Your ride or mine?

 

Mark stops to ponder a little while. He wonders if he should be presumptuous that things might move on further that night. Not that he is ready to jump into bed with Jaebum even though he is but he needs to take into account that Jaebum has a son as well and if he has any emotional baggage tagging along.

 

Jaebum on the other hand is crossing his fingers hoping that they will be in the same vehicle again. It gives him the excuse to spend more time with Mark and maybe just maybe he is able to steal more kisses from him or maybe more. Waiting for a minute or two seems like an hour to him at the moment.

 

**Mark:** See you there

**Jaebum:** Cold

 

Jaebum felt a bit crestfallen with his reply. Maybe he wasn’t as interested as he thought he was.

 

**Mark:** You can give me a ride back

 

And he is back in the game. Jaebum pumps his fist in the air. He couldn’t stop the smile that is creeping on his face.

 

**Jaebum:** Is that your way of flirting with me?

 

Mark should have known that Jaebum would say something like that, just to get back at him. He was feeling a bit spiteful but he is having fun with their bantering.

 

**Mark:** I can always get somebody to send me back

**Jaebum:** And I am that somebody

 

Mark was rolling his eyes but he couldn’t help smiling just a little at his response.

 

**Mark:** Smooth. See you Im Jaebum

**Jaebum:** See you too Mark Tuan

 

Jaebum is damn excited about their second date. He couldn’t believe that his gamble works. He was just about to cave in and ask Mark out for a second date but Mark beats him to it. Thank goodness. His pride is still intact. Now he just has to make sure that work doesn’t interfere with his plans and that also means he would have to tell Jinyoung and Jackson about Mark as he needs them to watch over Youngjae on Friday. He wasn’t looking forward to that. He is damn sure that Jinyoung would be grilling him like crazy even though he was the one whom had been asking him to date for the last two years. Even his in-laws was encouraging him to date. He has been telling them that he wasn’ready yet or Youngjae is still too young. The truth of the matter is, he just hasn’t found anybody that peak his interest until Mark. 

 

 

He found himself cheerful the whole week which made everybody really curious.

“Why is boss so cheerful these days?” Sungjin whispering to Dowoon.

Dowoon shrugs.

“I wonder. Don't you? Don’t lie and say you are not,” Sungjin staring straight at Wonpil.

“I do! But we can’t just ask him outright, right? I mean we could but he might most probably kill us or fire us, right?” Wonpil hissing at Sungjin. 

“Who’s going to kill or fire you guys? What did you guys do?” 

The three of them was startled by Jackson.

“N-n-nothing boss!” Dowoon answers a bit too fast.

“Spill.”

Sungjin, Dowoon and Wonpil started nudging each other, trying to get the other person to answer.

“Fine. Wonpil?”

Wonpil went closer to Jackson and lowers down his voice, “Don’t you think Jaebum hyung seems very cheerful these days? He seems like he is gliding all over the place.”

 

All four of them then turns to look at Jaebum and pretended to look elsewhere when Jaebum looks back at them.

“Now, that you mention it…”

“What are you punks doing over there? So free is it? Get back to work!”

“Yes hyung,” answers all four of them.

Jackson then turns to the other three, whispering, “We shall continue this talk again.”

Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon nods conspiringly.

 

 

“Hi hyung.”

“Hi Jinyoungie. Looking for your husband for lunch?”

“As a matter of fact, yes and you,” as Jinyoung made himself comfortable on Jaebum’s desk.

“I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“Well, I heard some interesting news so I thought I drop by to interrogate you over a meal. Now please get my husband.”

“You get him yourself.”

Less than a minute later, Jackson came strolling in, “Hello husband. You are early,” as he plants a kiss on his lips.

“I’m on time husband. Shall we?”

Jaebum groans, “Can we keep the PDA to a minimum please. Some people aren’t as lucky as you two.”

Jackson and Jinyoung giggles.

“Are we going to lunch or not?”

“Grumpy grumpy. Let’s go hyung.”

 

They didn’t go far. The restaurant is 10 minutes walking distance from their office. After ordering their meal, Jinyoung wasted no time in interrogating him.

“A little birdie told me that you’ve been looking cheerful lately instead of your broody self hyung.”

“I’m sure that birdie isn’t so little. Maybe in certain places but he sure ain’t little.”

“I can assure you that his certain places isn’t little, hyung,” replies Jinyoung cheekily.

“I didn’t need to know that Jinyoungie,” Jaebum groans.

“You ask for it, now spill.”

“Spill what?”

“Why are you cheerful these days?”

“I’m not. I don’t know what Jackson told you but I am how I usually am.”

“That’s a lie hyung. You look like a cat swallowed a canary. The boys were saying that you are gliding in the office,” Jackson interrupts.

“Yah… You guys were gossiping about me just now?”

Jackson turns beet red but he didn’t deny it.

 

“As I was saying, spill! Don’t make me use Youngjae,” threatens Jinyoung.

“Ugh… fine.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress sending their food over. Jaebum took a sip of his tea before answering Jinyoung. Jackson cannot help but chuckle at their exchange. Some might think that they are siblings instead of in-laws.

“Hyung, stop stalling!”

“Okay. But first, can you look after my precious son who is also your precious nephew this Friday? I’ll only tell you why if you say yes first.”

“That’s cheating hyung!”

Jaebum quirk his eyebrow at Jinyoung. He was smirking at him now. He knows how curious Jinyoung can be and this would be his trump card.

“You are lucky I love my nephew.”

“Thanks Jinyoungie.”

“Now…”

“I met somebody.”

Jinyoung’s eyes went wide and looks so excited that he might burst.

“Cool down Jinyoung. Don’t hyperventilate,” Jaebum was grinning by now.

“Stop being so mysterious and get on with it hyung!” Jinyoung was trying not to reach over and strangle his beloved brother-in-law slash best friend in the whole wide world. His late sister, bless her soul, would haunt him for the rest of his life for that OR be happy that he sent her husband to her. 

“Be patient and let me finish. I met this guy…”

“Wait, I thought you are straight hyung,” Jackson interrupts which earns him a whack on the chest by Jinyoung.

“Shush…”

“Apparently I’m not. As I was saying, I met this guy a few weeks back. Two weeks ago we had our first date and this friday would be our second date.”

“What’s his name? What does he do? When do we meet him? Does he know about Youngjae? Is he….” Jackson rattles on and on. He is getting excited.

“Chill. I’m still getting to know him. He has a wicked sense of humour. I think he is really good looking. And I’m going to see where this is going to lead us. But it is still very new so I don’t really want to share anymore incase things don't work out between us. At least not until after the third date.”

“Why must be after the third date hyung?” Jackson interrupts again.

“Statistically, if a date last more than three, it is more likely for them to start dating seriously,” explains Jaebum.

“Does he at least know about Youngjae, hyung?” adds Jinyoung.

He knew that they weren’t going to get anymore info about the guy even if Jackson goes on and on about it. Jaebum nods.

“That is good enough for me. Now let’s eat.”

 

 

“Teacher Mark, you are sparkling today,” says Somi.

“Don’t I sparkle every other day?” looking at the sweet little girl.

“You do but you are extra sparkly today!”

Mark chuckles and ruffles her hair, “Go take your seat. We are starting soon.”

Somi grins and went back to her place.

“Okay class. Let’s greet everybody good morning okay. Good...”

“Morning Teacher Mark. Good morning Somi. Good morning…” they went on until the last name had been called.

“... Good morning Bam Bam.”

“Good job kids! Now shall we do some exercise?”

The kids started cheering. Mark has to talk over them.

“Everybody come here and make a circle.”

The kids scrambles over to Mark. 

 

Mark kept the kids busy till lunch time. They were more or less settled when it is time to eat. Though they would ask Mark what they were eating or where do their food comes from, Mark took his time to answer them while making sure that they were eating. Today, he is going to teach them about washing their own utensils after lunch. It was all plastic so it is safe for them to do it under his supervision.

“Kids, today we are going to wash our own plates, chopsticks, spoons and cups okay. Be careful. I’ll show you how.”

The kids were looking at him in awe while he was demonstrating to them. When it was their turn, they were very excited. Though they were a bit wet, but they look so proud of themselves. Mark was happy that he could make them feel that way. 

“Now you can help daddy and mummy at home.” 

“Yeay!”

After the kids changed, it was story time before their nap time. As usual, while the kids is taking their nap, Mark straighten up the class and goes through their art project for the day. He felt himself blush remembering what Somi had said to him. He didn’t feel like he was different than usual. Maybe it’s because he has something to look forward to.

 

 

Mark was having dinner with his sister and Yugyeom when he remembers about his date on Friday.

“Sis, I won’t be staying for dinner on Friday.”

“Okay.”

Yugyeom turns to Mark and looks betrayed, “Why uncle Mark why? Don’t you like me anymore?”

“Yugyeom, don’t be so dramatic,” says his mother.

Mark chuckles and he ruffles his hair. Planting kisses on his head, “Of course I like you my little rascal. Uncle Mark has something to do that day.”

“What you doing that day uncle Mark?”

“Yes. What are you doing that day Mark?” his sister smirking at him.

“I have a date,” there was no point for him to lie to his sister.

“Be careful okay,” as she takes his hand from across the table.

“Don’t worry sis. He’s not like him.”

“You don’t know that yet baby.”

“He’s not. I have a good feeling about this. And who’s your baby?” pretending to glare at his sister.

“You’ll always be my baby brother, Mark.”

“I thought I’m your baby, mummy,” Yugyeom pouting at his mother.

Mark and his sister started laughing.

“Yes you are,” his sister kissing Yugyeom’s nose.

 

After dinner, Mark always helps his sister with Yugyeom’s bathtime and bedtime story. His nephew seems to never get bored of him even though they see each other everyday.

“Uncle Mark, where is appa?”

“Your appa is at the office baby. He is busy with work tonight.”

“Will he be home soon?”

Before Mark could answer him, they heard a knock on Yugyeom’s door and his father opening it.

“Appa!”

“Hello Yugyeommie. Hello Mark.”

Mark gave him a smile and leave them for a little while. Yugyeom went on to update his father about his day while Mark went down to check if his sister needed any help.

 

“Sis, you need help?”

“It’s okay Mark. I’m just heating up some food for my darling husband.”

“Euw.”

“What euw?” ask his brother-in-law as he walks into the kitchen.

“Nothing. Just a jealous little brother.”

“Your nephew is asking for you Mark. I have no status in his life,” says his brother-in-law dramatically which led to his wife whacking him on the chest.

“Now I know where our son got that side of him from.”

Mark left the lovebirds in the kitchen and quickly went to Yugyeom’s room when he heard him calling out for him, “UNCLE MARK!”

“Coming.”

 

Yugyeom was grinning at Mark as soon as he walks in his room and sat right next to him.

“Isn’t it your bedtime mr?”

“No,” says the little boy as he yawns.

“Somebody is getting very sleepy. Time to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow little guy,” kissing his forehead.

“You promise?” putting up his pinky.

“I promise,” linking their pinkies together.

“Good night uncle Mark. I like you the most.”

“Good night little man. I like you the most too.” 


	8. Chapter 8

It’s Friday night and all of them has gathered in Monbebe Cafe. Mark and his friends were pleasantly surprised when they saw him looking into the cafe when they arrive. Jaebum had arrived earlier than them.

“Markeu, isn’t that Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous in front of Wonho’s cafe?”

Mark found himself blushing while nodding. It was a good sign right? Jaebum seems flustered when he notices their group looking at him. Minhyuk was the first one that spoke to him.

“Hello Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous.”

“Please just call me Jaebum or JB. It’s kinda long to say that all the time.”

“Hi Jaebum,” Mark interrupts.

“Hi,” he felt himself smiling like Joker. He couldn’t stop the smile that is forming on his face when he sees Mark.

“Oh, this is Minhyuk, Jooheon and Shownu. Wonho the other guy from last time owns this cafe. He is inside.”

Jaebum shook hands with all of them. 

 

As soon as they went in, Wonho was greeting them and hanging onto Mark.

“Hello there,” as Wonho looks at Jaebum.

“Hi, I’m Jaebum.”

“Wonho.”

“You are the owner of this place? Really nice.”

Wonho looks at Mark and smirks, “I like him already. If you don’t want him, I call dibs.”

Mark blushes and before he could think of anything to say to Wonho, Jaebum wrap one of his arm around Mark’s waist and pulls him close, “Unfortunately, that can’t be done as I need to confirm what he said in the club is true.”

Mark elbows Jaebum in the stomach while his friends laughs out loud.

“Mark, I like this guy,” Jooheon winking at Mark.

“Enough talk. I reserve a table for you guys right in front and I took the liberty of preparing what I want you guys to eat. The only thing you can choose is your drinks,” Wonho announces to the group.

“Bossy isn’t he?” Jaebum whispers to Mark.

“I heard that but I still like you,” Wonho smirking at Jaebum.

“Yes,” Mark whispers back which made Jaebum giggle.

 

 

Once they have ordered their drinks, Wonho announces what he has prepared for them before he serves them dinner. He serves them creamy mushroom soup made from scratch, greek salad, grilled salmon with a side of boiled finger potatoes toss with butter and seasoned with salt and pepper and for dessert, pavlova with berries. Jaebum is in heaven. He isn’t a big fan of western food but Wonho’s dishes were to die for. He couldn’t help but groan when he took his first bite of salmon. Mark couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Delicious?”

“Divine.”

“Wonho will be happy to hear that,” Shownu chimes in.

“It practically melts in your mouth,” praise Jaebum.

“That’s not the only thing that melts in your mouth sweetheart,” interrupts Wonho.

Jaebum almost chokes on a piece of potato. 

“Now, now Wonho. No flirting with Markeu’s property,” tease Minhyuk.

“Just making sure that he is loyal,” replies Wonho as he hugs Mark, kissing him on his head. Mark squeezes his arm. 

“I assure you that I’m a one person guy Mark,” Jaebum winking at Mark.

“Cheesy. Is he always this cheesy Mark?” Jooheon teases.

“Yes.”

“Hey, you are suppose to be on my side Mark,” Jaebum whines.

Mark made a kissy face at Jaebum.

“When is open mic night starting Wonho? I can’t wait to watch Shownu hyung serenading me,” Minhyuk fluttering his lashes at Shownu.

Shownu groans, “Why can’t my girlfriend be with me tonight Jooheon. Why?”

Jooheon chuckles and slaps his back, “It’s because she is having a girls’ night out with her friends while we have our boys’ night out.”

“Just admit that you love me,” Minhyuk winks at Shownu.

Shownu flips him instead.

“Kids, behave. Open night mic night will be starting soon. Shownu hyung you are fifth out of twelve. I’ll refill your drinks. Jooheon, time to get ready to MC for me. Enjoy the night boys,” Wonho dragging Jooheon with him.

 

 

Jooheon open the night by rapping the intro. Jaebum was really impress. He is really good.

“He is good. Damn good.”

“Of course. He does have his own album,” explains Mark.

“Really?”

“Yups. You should check it out. He goes by the name of Monsta X.” 

“I think I will.”

They stop chatting when Jooheon announces the first performer. Since Mark has to turn his chair towards the mini stage, Jaebum rest his chin comfortably on Mark’s shoulders. It didn’t feel awkward at all. It actually feels very natural for them.

“You okay?” whispers Jaebum.

Mark leans toward his head and rubs his cheek on his hair, “Never better.”

Jaebum feels his heart fluttering. When it was Shownu’s turn to sing, Jaebum has already wrap his arms around Mark’s shoulder as his seat is now right in front of his. Minhyuk couldn’t help but tease them.

“I feel so left out at the moment,” Minhyuk sighs.

“Wish I could offer you my arms but it’s busy at the moment Minhyuk. Sorry,” Jaebum apologizing insincerely to Minhyuk.

Mark chuckles as he reaches over to Minhyuk’s hand but Jaebum intertwines his fingers with Mark’s.

“Sorry Minhyuk, but Mark’s hands are busy too.”

Minhyuk starts laughing, “You got yourself a possessive one, Markeu.”

Mark giggles. Jaebum smiles. 

 

All of them kept quiet when Shownu walks up on stage. They started cheering loudly for him.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Shownu. I’m going to cover the song Call You Mine by Jeff Bernat. Since my girlfriend is not here, I was forced to dedicate this song to my best friends namely Minhyuk.”

“I resent that. You know you love me. Just admit it already,” Minhyuk shouts. 

“Like I said, I was forced. Without further adieu, hope you enjoy this.” 

When Shownu starts singing, everybody seems to be mesmerize by his voice. Mark intertwines his hand with Jaebum’s while Minhyuk is clasping his hands over his chest. Jaebum must admit, he has a very nice voice.

 

_ About not too long ago, I woke up feeling kind of blue (So I) _

_ Picked up my phone and I decided that I hit up you (So then) _

_ We talked for a little while, ask me if I could roll through (So we) _

_ Met up, got food, and we spent time till the night was through _

 

_ (Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover _

_ Call you my one and only girl _

_ (Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby _

_ You're the only one who runs my world _

_ (Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover _

_ Call you my one and only girl _

_ (Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby _

_ You're the only one who runs my world _

 

Jaebum couldn’t help but feel that this song is especially for him and Mark. Mark wasn’t shying away from his touches which is also a good sign. He is also introducing him to his friends which means he is good enough for him to want people to know about who is he seeing or going to date. He feels Mark unwrapping his arms from him when he hears Minhyuk whining to him.

“Markeu, hold me too. I feel so lonely,” Minhyuk whines which made his friend pity him.

Mark scoots closer to Minhyuk and put one of his arm over his shoulder while the other holds his hand. This seems to pacify Minhyuk. Jaebum couldn’t help but feel an affection for Mark. He is so kind and sweet. Jaebum feels like he is falling more for this walking enigma. It wasn’t long for Wonho to join them. He made himself comfortable sitting on Minhyuk and Mark which made the other two wrapping their arms around the owner of the cafe. It is such a beautiful friendship. 

 

When Shownu hits the last note, Wonho, Mark and Minhyuk stands up and cheers for him. When he walks back to the table, they hug him while Jaebum fist bumps him.

“Shownu hyung, you are the best!” Wonho claims.

“You are just saying that to make me feel better since you forced me to join this.”

“Maybe but it’s the truth. If you don’t believe me, ask Jaebum. I guess he would be the most trustworthy one amongst us at the moment.”

Shownu turns towards Jaebum, “What do you think?”

“I like the tone of your voice and you sound really good.”

“Told ya,” adds Wonho.

Shownu smiles. Wonho leaves their table to mingle around the cafe and to check up on his staffs. Mark moves his chair closer to Jaebum again as Shownu is around to accompany Minhyuk again.

“Are you enjoying yourself Jaebummie?”

“Yes. Very much especially since you are here,” winking exaggeratingly at Mark.

Mark rolls his eyes and pushes his face away from his. Jaebum took the opportunity to kiss the palm of his hand. Both of them were enjoying the music and conversation as the night goes on.

 

 

“Last but not least, we have the final performer for tonight. I know, I know, you guys don’t want this to end but this is it. There will be another open mic night and you guys will be posted about it. Without further adieu, I would like to invite Mr Im Jaebum to come up and take the stage.”

Jaebum instinctively grabs Mark by the nape playfully, “Mark Tuan! What did you do?”

Mark was giggling, flashing his white pearly canines at Jaebum.

“I thought you said you were going to serenade me princess?”

“No. I said you are serenading me Jaebummie.”

Jaebum groans.

“It seems like we have a shy one. Let’s give him a round of applause.”

“You owe me one princess,” Jaebum whispers to Mark.

“Let’s see how you do first Jaebummie.”

Jaebum cringes but he walks up to the stage.

“Hi. I really didn’t prepare any song for tonight. Can I use that piano over there?”

Wonho nods while Jooheon brought the mics over to him.

“I’m a bit rusty but bear with me since a certain princess signed me up for this. You owe me one princess.”

Mark just smirks at him.

 

_ Look at me for a sec, don’t be too awkward _

_ Don’t worry, your heart wants me so be honest _

_ You knew since you saw me first _

_ I hope that you become sure of yourself, that’s all _

_ That the background picture in your phone is me _

_ That you will hold my empty hand _

_ It’s just that you are the only one, out of many things _

_ It’s just your heart you know you know _

_ I’m all about you _

_ I hug you tightly so we can be closer _

_ So we can’t be apart _

_ I hope we can be closer to each other _

_ I hope that you understand my heart _

 

_ Little more Little more I want you baby _

_ Little more Little more one more step _

_ Little more Little more I want you baby _

_ Little more Little more one more step _

 

Mark got more than he bargained for when Jaebum playing the piano. But when he started singing, Mark felt himself melting. He didn’t expect Jaebum to be able to sing like that. He knew that Jaebum co-owns an advertising company but he isn’t so sure what he does as their conversations has barely scratch the surface. 

“Markeu, you didn’t tell us he could sing like that!”

“I didn’t know either!”

 

Jaebum was a bit nervous when he started the first few notes. It has been a long time since he had sang in front of a crowd. With work, he is usually alone or with Jackson and their staffs. Sometimes he forces Jinyoung to help him too. But that is usually for their demo. He hopes he impress Mark enough to go on another date with him or at least convey to him what he is feeling.

 

_ I don’t have to worry that you see us more casually _

_ Forget it, I think I’m way more serious _

_ I can see you once and walk past but _

_ no I want to keep you by my side and see you _

_ I want you to be the one to pick out my clothes _

_ That when I walk this path, you’ll be next to me _

_ It’s just that you are the only one, out of many things _

_ It’s just your heart you know you know _

_ I’m all about you _

_ I hug you tightly so we can be closer _

_ So we can’t be apart _

_ So we can be closer to each other _

_ I hope that you understand my heart _

_ I keep wanting to go, just you and me _

_ I want to do everything, with you and me _

_ My head is full of you, I want to hug you now _

_ So we can be closer to each other _

_ I hug you tightly so we can’t be apart _

_ I hope we can be closer to each other _

_ I hope that you understand my heart _

 

_ Little more Little more I want you baby _

_ Little more Little more one more step _

_ Little more Little more I want you baby _

_ Little more Little more one more step _

 

The whole cafe was cheering when Jaebum plays the last note.

“Wow! This is a surprise! I hope you will join us again for another open mic night Jaebum. With that, have a good night everybody!”

As soon as Jaebum was close enough, Mark punches him on his arm.

“You didn’t tell me you could sing like that Jaebummie!”

“You never ask, princess. You now owe me another date.”

Mark pretends to pout but it was hard as he was trying to not smile. They had another round of drinks before bidding everybody goodbye.

 

 

“So, are you the somebody that is sending me home?” Mark smiling sweetly at Jaebum.

“Of course. After you,” Jaebum opens the door for him.

“Should I be swooning now?”

“No. You should have done that in the cafe while I was singing.”

Mark chuckles, “Oh man, I’m too late.”

“I know right. Next time get with the program.”

“Swoon when somebody is serenading you. Got it. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So, there will be a next time Mark?” Jaebum looking at Mark hopefully.

Mark tries hard to not blush, “Well, you did tell the whole world that I owe you one.”

Jaebum grins as he intertwines their fingers.

 

“Concentrate on driving Jaebummie.”

“I am. Are you going to keep calling me Jaebummie?”

“Are you going to keep calling me princess?” Mark quirking his eyebrow at him.

“Fine. You win. You are lucky that I like you.”

If Mark’s facial expression changes when he said that, Jaebum didn’t say anything. When they arrive at Mark’s place, Jaebum seems reluctant to let Mark go.

“Is it too straightforward to say I want to have coffee at your place now?”

“My mama says that I can only invite a guy up for coffee after the third date.”

Jaebum loves this little game that they are playing.

“So you are saying you will go on a third date with me Mr Tuan?”

“Don’t wait too long to ask me this time Mr Im.”

Jaebum grins and pulls Mark in for a kiss before whispering okay against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that JB is singing is the english translation of Prove It that I found on the web.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Mark walks into his house, he feels weak in the knees. One, he feels like he has been wooed by Jaebum. Two, three little words brings him back to his past and it’s not in a good way. He tries to shake it off but he just couldn’t. He decides to make himself a cup of hot chocolate and collect his thoughts. He is mad with himself to let three little words affect him. It’s what Yugyeom always say to him but why does it bring a different feeling? He thought that after all these years, those words said by another guy shouldn’t affect him that much. Jaebum is different. He is nice but wasn’t Cedric nice too when he first met him? Mark feels himself shuddering at that name. He hasn’t thought of him since he left LA. He left everything that was associated to Cedric behind when he decided to move to Korea. To say that he decided to move to Korea would be a lie. It is more like running away to Korea.

 

He remembers the first time Cedric said ‘I like you.’ They met through mutual friends in university. Mark was taking Early Childhood Education and he was taking up law. Cedric had everybody falling for him left and right. He came from a prestigious background where they come from a long line of lawyers. The family’s law firm was one of the biggest and oldest in the country and obviously Cedric was groomed to take his place in the office when the time comes. So, when Mark first met Cedric, the latter didn’t really leave a lasting impression on him except for the fact that he was very good looking, tall and well built. They were both involve the university’s adventure club so they hang out a lot with friends with the same interest. From there it progress to study groups. Even though they were not taking the same subjects, their mutual friends always study together. Cedric was paying more and more attention to Mark even though he was very quiet. It made Mark felt good about himself. After that it progress to invitations for coffee with just the two of them and soon they were going on dates. So, when Cedric first utters the word ‘I like you’, Mark felt really special cause Cedric could have anybody he wanted and there were a lot of people who wanted Cedric in the first place mind you, but he chose to like him. Like all fairy tales go, they began a fairy tale like relationship. But unlike fairy tales, there was no happily ever after in their case. Reality sets in. 

 

Mark’s thoughts was interrupted by his phone. Mark takes a deep breath. He couldn’t help but smile when he sees Jaebum’s name flashing on his phone. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you are missing me Mr Im.”

“Hello? May I know who is this?”

Jaebum wanted to tease Mark just a little. But little did he know that it would backfire on him.

“The number you have dialled is not in service, please try again later.”

“Wait wait wait wait… Don’t put down the phone yet Mr Tuan.”

Mark giggles. He begins concentrating on Jaebum. He begins calming down and thoughts about Cedric begins leaving his mind.

“Are you admitting to missing me, Mr Im?”

“You are a cheater Mr Tuan but for the sake of this argument, I will just say maybe I am missing you. Just maybe. No guarantees.”

Mark laughs. 

 

“So what are you doing right now Mr Tuan?”

“Just having a cup of hot chocolate all by my lonesome myself.”

“See, if you had invited me up for coffee, you wouldn’t be by your lonesome self.”

“Smartass.”

“I see you have been checking out my ass Mr Tuan.”

Mark laughs, “Wipe that smirk off your face Mr Im.”

Jaebum smirks, “How do you know that I am smirking?”

“I just do. So what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me so late at night or early in the morning Mr Im?”

“Auw… You said it is a pleasure to receive a call from me. Are you flirting with me now, Mark?”

 

Mark laughs. It is just so easy talking to Jaebum.

“Fine. Bye Jaebum. Good night.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait. Don’t be mean to me Mark,” Jaebum complains.

Mark laughs. He enjoys teasing him too.

“Mark are you still there?”

“Yes I am.”

“Good, I thought you would have slam the phone down on me by now.”

“Damn, I should have done it when you said hello.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Because you had me at hello,” Mark could feel himself cringing for being so cheesy.

Jaebum started hollering. He couldn’t believe that Mark said that.

“Woot woot! Did I just bring out the cheesiness in you?”

“No,” Mark could feel himself blushing.

Jaebum chuckles. He will just let this go. 

 

“So, about our third date.”

Mark laughs, “We just finished our second date like an hour ago and you are already calling me for the third?”

“Strike while the iron is hot and you did say not to take too long to ask you for the next one.”

Mark smiles. He is sure that Jaebum is feeling so proud at himself at the moment. He is a very confident man and that is one thing that attracted Mark to him. 

“So confident of you Jaebum.”

“Well, I better take the opportunity while you are still swooning from my singing. So, what do you say?”

“Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“I’m up for anything actually, though I’m only free about two weeks from now as I have a new project and a deadline coming up.”

“And you are asking me now?” Mark couldn’t help but giggle.

“Like I said, strike while the iron is hot Mark!”

 

“Oh! I know. That’s just perfect actually. There is a bazaar happening then and I was planning to go there by myself and since you just volunteered to be my slave for the day, you can help me to carry things.”

“I don’t remember volunteering to be your slave for the day Mark.”

“But you said I am your princess,” Mark trying to hold in his laughter.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m your slave. Why can’t I be your prince or king or knight?”

“Just because.”

“Fine. Just because you are pretty.”

“Yah… I’m not pretty!”

Jaebum started laughing uncontrollably.

 

“If I am going to be called a slave, you have to put up with me calling you pretty, princess.”

Mark feels himself huffing and puffing at that statement. They continue talking even when Mark got up to wash his cup and change, and Jaebum was walking in his house making sure everything is lock before making himself comfortable on his bed.

“How come you can sing so well?” Mark yawns.

“Somebody's sleepy. I’ll tell you about it on our next date.”

“Does it mean you won’t be calling or texting before then?” Mark trying to not sound so needy. 

Jaebum feels himself ecstatic hearing that from Mark. He has hopes that Mark didn’t mind him calling or texting him after this.

“Of course I’ll call or text you again soon, if you don't mind.”

“I don’t mind at all Jaebum.”

“Better get some sleep. I can’t believe it’s four in the morning already,” Jaebum was also yawning.

“Yeah. We’ve been on the phone for two hours.”

“Good night princess.”

“Good night slave.”

Jaebum groans. He really didn’t want to put down the phone.

“Hey, I’ll text you kay.”

“Okay. Bye Mr Im.” 

“Bye Mr Tuan.”

 

 

Jaebum felt like he was on cloud 9 remembering his last date and conversation with Mark. They were going to have a third date. Nothing could tear him down at the moment. Not even Jinyoung who was trying to get more details from him about his date the next morning. All Jaebum was willing to share was that they were at Monbebe Cafe, he met Mark’s friends and he was forced to sing during their open night mic. When Jinyoung tries to get more information, Jaebum just clams up and kept himself distracted by talking to his son.

“Did you have fun with Bam Bam, sunshine?”

“Yes daddy! We had a movie night at home. We watch The Lion King and uncle Jackson and uncle Jinyoung made us popcorn and gave us ice cream. We were allowed to sleep late too.”

“Really? What time did you sleep baby?”

“Instead of 9, we went to sleep at 9.30 daddy.”

“Wow. Such a big boy.”

Youngjae nods his head proudly.

“So what do you want to do today little Jae?”

“Bam Bam says that uncle Jackson is bringing him to the pool. Can we go too daddy big Jae?”

“Of course. But we will need to go home and grab your things first.”

“You don’t have to hyung. I have JaeJae’s stuff. I bought an extra pair the last time I bought my baby’s things to be left here incase my husband decides to be spontaneous like always,” interrupts Jinyoung.

“Thank you Jinyoungie. You are the best and does that mean I have the day to myself?”

“Don’t you even think about it Mr. You and Jackson are on baby watch while I finish up some urgent work. I’m sure you have some of your extra clothes around here from the last time, so no excuses hyung.”

Jaebum gave Jinyoung a mock salute which Youngjae and Bam Bam emulate. Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at them. His hyung is such a big kid after all. Sometimes, he feels like he has to take care of Jaebum, Jackson, Youngjae and Bam Bam but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

On their way out, Jinyoung was already nagging them to remember to watch the kids and not to be distracted.

“Yes dear. We will be watching them closely. If you worry so much, why don’t you join us?”

“You know why Jacks. I really have to finish up this document by today,” Jinyoung pouts.

“See you later for dinner babe,” kissing his husband on the lips.

“Okay. Bammie boy, don’t forget to miss daddy okay?” hugging his son.

“I miss you already daddy,” kissing his father.

“You little sweet talker,” which made his little boy grin.

“Bye uncle Jinyoung!” Youngjae waving at his uncle.

“Come and give your uncle a hug,” opening his arms to him which Youngjae goes in easily.

“Are you boy ready for a water adventure?” Jackson hyping the boys up.

“Yes!” screams Bam Bam and Youngjae.

“Let’s go!”

“Jaebum hyung, you are the adult here. You have three kids to take care of okay,” Jinyoung giving his husband a fond smile.

“I resent that babe!”

“Don’t worry Jinyoungie. I’ll take care of our boys. Now you go be a responsible adult and finish up your work.”

Jinyoung groans.

 

At the pool, Jackson and Jaebum makes sure the boys were properly dress in their swimming trunks, goggles and floaties. They also made sure that all of them were slathered with sunblock to prevent sunburns and to prevent Jinyoung from killing them. Jackson and Jaebum guides Bam Bam and Youngjae to the kiddie pool to get use to the water first before bringing them to the shallow end of the bigger pool. 

“You okay little Jae?”

Youngjae nods but Jaebum could feel his nervousness as he was holding on to him most of the time. Bam Bam on the other hand seems more comfortable in the water and dares to let go of Jackson. But they both made sure that their floaties were intact. Youngjae needed a bit of coaxing from Jaebum before he dares to let him go. 

“Come on JaeJae! It’s fun. Don’t worry. We won’t sink! See! Look at me,” Bam Bam was moving around awkwardly in the pool.

“Okay,” as Youngjae dares himself to move closer to Bam Bam.

 

After a while, he was getting more comfortable and is able to enjoy the pool more.

“Look daddy big Jae!”

Jaebum smiles and swims towards him, “Good boy. My big boy!”

It took a lot of coaxing to get the kids out from the pool after that. Bam Bam and Youngjae was pleading to Jaebum and Jackson to let them play some more. After a lot of compromising, the kids agrees to play in the kiddy pool while the adults watches over them from the benches.

“So you had a good time last night hyung?”

“Yes I actually did.”

“That’s good to know.”

Jaebum smiles at Jackson.

“You know, it has been a long since I saw that smile on your face hyung. The last I saw it was when Youngjae was born.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

 

They sat there in silence for a while. Maybe Jackson was right. He is happy. He hasn’t felt this way for quite some time.

“I think I might just really like this guy Jacks. You and Jinyoung will like him too I’m sure.”

“That’s great. So when are you introducing him to us?”

“Well, it’s still just the second date. Maybe after the third date.”

“Okay that means you must bring him to meet us on your fourth or fifth date, hyung.”

“But I’m not sure when to introduce him to Youngjae.”

“One step at a time. Third date. Meet Jinyoung and I then Youngjae.”

“Why you and Jinyoung first?”

“He has to get our approval first before our nephew, hyung. That’s like the rules of the in-laws and we might be your allies.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes. Maybe Jackson is right. It might be his life but Jackson and Jinyoung plays a big role in it. Especially Jinyoung. He is not only his brother-in-law, he is first and foremost his best friend before anything else.

 

“Yeah. But I’ll need to talk to him about it first, Jacks. Now let’s get the boys out from the pool. I foresee a whole lot of protest and compromising.”

“I suggest we bribe them with a fried chicken dinner. Easy and delicious and less work for Jinyoung or us.”

“I second that.”

Jaebum then calls out to the boys, “Bammie boy, little Jae, out!”

As predicted, the boys started protesting until Jackson mentions the word fried chicken.

 

 

Jinyoung was happy to hear the boys running into the living room. He finished his work and was feeling a bit lonely when they got home. Bam Bam and Youngjae jumps on him on the couch.

“Oh my gosh, you boys are heavy,” hugging them close while kissing their heads.

Both boys were trying to tell him about their day and Jinyoung patiently listens to them and answers them enthusiastically.

“We bought fried chicken and sides for dinner Jinyoungie.”

“Thanks hyung.”

“Now let’s get you two boys cleaned up before dinner okay. Now into the bathroom you go.”

Bam Bam and Youngjae race each other to the bathroom. Jinyoung then walks over to kiss his husband, “Hello husband.”

“Hello to you too husband. Did you miss us?”

“Of course I did. Did you miss me?”

“Of course!” wrapping his arms around Jinyoung kissing him in between words.

Jaebum rolls his eyes, “Hello? There is another person in the room here. Get a room!”

Jackson and Jinyoung continues kissing, ignoring Jaebum. Jaebum decides to check up on the kids, “Boys, you better be in the bathroom already and not monkeying around.”

He hears them squeaking and squealing. 


	10. Chapter 10

After putting Youngjae to sleep, he decided to prepare everything for school the next day. He makes sure he packs everything for his son including preparing enough snacks for him to share with his friends. He got ready for bed and decided to send a quick text to Mark.

 

**Jaebum:** Good night princess. Don’t forget to have wet dreams about me

 

Mark started laughing when he read Jaebum’s message. Sometimes that guy can be so crude.

 

**Mark:** Good night slave. I’m sure you already have wet dreams about me

**Jaebum:** How do you know? (;

**Mark:** Pervert!

 

Jaebum laughs. It’s a wonder that Mark hasn’t run away from him yet. He hopes that he would run to him instead.

 

**Jaebum:** You ask for it

**Mark:** Good night Jaebum

**Jaebum:** Good night Mark

 

Jaebum could not believe that Mark would call him a slave. Maybe he is a love slave to Mark. Jaebum felt himself cringing for even thinking that. He feels like a love sick puppy pining over his first love. Well, it might be the case. His thoughts went back to the conversation he had with Jackson. He might be telling the truth about his smile. He was rather perceptive for such a playful person. People see him as a clown but Jaebum knows how serious he can be and that is a side he seldom shows to other people. 

 

 

Jaebum grew up with Jinyoung and has been best friends since they were kids. So it wasn't a surprise that he knew his elder sisters, Mi Young whom he calls Mimi noona and Min Young whom he calls Mimin noona very well as well. Between Mimi and Mimin, Jaebum was closer to Mimi. Mimi shared everything with him. She would tell him about her crushes and he would ask her advice about girls etc. They continued being close till his early 20’s. One night, Mimi called Jaebum over to her rented house. She stayed alone when she started working.

“What's wrong Mimi noona?”

Jaebum noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and it seemed like she had been crying for several hours.

“Will you marry me Jaebum?”

“W-wh-wha-what?” Jaebum sputtered.

“Please marry me Jaebum.”

“Are you okay noona? What’s wrong?”

Mi Young started sobbing and Jaebum held her close. Just holding her, stroking her hair. Waiting for her to calm down. When she finally calmed down, she began explaining to Jaebum everything. But this would be the first time Jaebum would keep a secret from Jinyoung.

“Okay. I'll marry you.”

“Thank you Jaebum. I’m so sorry to take this away from you.”

“It’s okay noona. You know I love you right?”

 

Few months later, both of them told their parents and they were thrilled. A year after their wedding, Youngjae was born. He was named after Mi Young and Jaebum. Young from her name and Jae from his name. Six months later, she passed away due to breast cancer. Everybody was devastated including Jinyoung. For some reason, he kind of understood why Jaebum and Mimi got married even though there were no signs of them dating before. He should know as Jaebum is his best friend and he never kept any secrets from him. It became like an unspoken understanding between him and Jaebum.

“Thank you hyung for being there for my noona.”

“You don’t have to say anything Jinyoungie.”

“But…”

“No buts Jinyoungie. I’m happy that she is happy till the very end.”

Jinyoung pulls Jaebum close and hugged him. Crying into his chest. He might have just lost his precious sister but Jaebum lost so much more and he did it out of love for his family, Jinyoung was sure of it. That would explain why he is quite protective over the elder.

 

 

“Hey babe, don’t you think Jaebum hyung looks so much happier these days?” Jinyoung snuggles closer to his husband.

“Yes. I’m glad whoever that guy is, can put such a smile on his face,” holding Jinyoung close.

“Yeah. I haven’t seen that smile in a long time.”

Jackson hums in agreement and rub his cheek on Jinyoung’s hair.

“I hope he will finally find his happily ever after.”

“Just like us, Jinyoungie?”

“Yeah. Just like us. I love you Jackson.”

“I love you too baby.”

“By the way, did you remember to pack our baby’s bag for tomorrow?”

“I knew I forgot something,” throwing the blanket over his husband.

Jinyoung chuckles. He pulls Jackson back to bed and kisses him.

“I’ll do it tomorrow. Let me enjoy my husband a bit longer.”

Jackson grins against Jinyoung’s lips before returning his kisses.

 

 

 

Jaebum and Jackson’s busy fortnight has begun. It was kind of a last minute project from a friend. They had requested for their help to design a logo, the signboard, menu designs and promotional poster for a cafe. It was going to be those hipster cafe or hipster coffee place. They were staying till late to finish up the designs with Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon. Jinyoung was left to pick up the kids and sometimes he would bring them over to the office so that they could have dinner together. It was a lively affair as the other three adults would have a blast playing with Youngjae and Bam Bam. 

It also gives Youngjae and Bam Bam the opportunity to spend some time with their father so that they don’t feel like Jackson and Jaebum don’t care for them. On the nights that Jinyoung has to work overtime, he would pick up the kids and dump them at Jaebum and Jackson’s office with takeouts. It was inevitable with the nature of his job as well. During those nights, Jaebum and Jackson would get Youngjae and Bam Bam to help them with little things like picking up the papers on the floor or help choose a colour or they would leave them with some boxes and let them play in a corner. Their excuse is that it would bring out the creative side of the boys.

“Baby, go play at the corner with Bam Bam okay. Daddy and the uncles has some urgent things to do okay.”

“Okay daddy. Let’s go Bam Bam!”

“Okay JaeJae. I want to get some paper from my papa first.”

“See you at the corner Bams.”

“Okay.”

 

Because of the hard work from everybody including Jinyoung’s sacrifice, they managed to finish and deliver everything 2 days earlier than the dateline. As a form of their appreciation, Jackson and Jaebum decided to give Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon a four day weekend. They deserve some much needed rest after working 10 days in a row. As a reward for Youngjae and Bam Bam for being so obedient and patient while they work, Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung decided to bring them out to the fun fair that had just opened. It was a much  needed break for all of them and a much needed reward for Youngjae and Bam Bam.

“Daddy, are we going to the fair with uncle Jackson, uncle Jinyoung and Bam Bam?”

“Yes sunshine. As a matter of fact, we are going to pick them up now.”

“Can I have cotton candy and churros and lemonade and ice cream daddy?” Youngjae looks like he is drooling just by mentioning those food.

“One at a time sunshine. You don’t want to get a tummy ache.”

 

Jaebum could see that Bam Bam was waiting excitedly outside of their house. As soon as Bam Bam sees his Range Rover, Jaebum could see him running into the house calling out for both his father.

“Daddy! Papa! Uncle Jae is here! Hurry up!”

Jaebum chuckles as Youngjae started calling out to his cousin too, “Bam Bam, Bam Bam let’s go!”

“Sunshine, I don’t think Bam Bam can hear you. The window is up.”

That didn’t stop an excited Youngjae from continuously calling his cousin. It didn’t take long for Jinyoung, Jackson and Bam Bam to finally get in the car. Jinyoung was riding shotgun while Jackson is sitting with the kids at the back.

“Hi uncle Jae. Hi JaeJae.”

“Hi Bammie boy. Give your uncle a kiss first.”

Bam Bam leans over and kiss Jaebum on the cheek while Youngjae waves at both his uncle. Jackson kisses Youngjae.

“Let’s buckle up and off we go!”

 

Both Bam Bam and Youngjae was holding onto Jaebum as soon as they got into the fair. They seem to want to run in different directions and Jaebum has to always pull them back to him gently. It is with much compromising and coaxing that the boys agrees to follow Jaebum’s instructions. Jackson and Jinyoung just enjoy their time looking at Jaebum and the boys from the back. They were sitting on the benches whenever Jaebum took the boys on a ride but they keep taking pictures of all of them.

“Daddy, can we have churros?” Bam Bam pleading with Jinyoung.

“Sure. Wanna go buy them with daddy?”

Bam Bam nods and points at Youngjae, “JaeJae too daddy.”

“Okay, hold my hands boys,” Jinyoung took hold of Bam Bam and Youngjae’s hand.

“This was a great idea hyung,” Jackson holding out his fist.

“You said it Jackson,” as he bumps his fist with Jackson’s.

 

 

 

Yugyeom was begging his parents to bring him to the fair. Mark was just sitting there looking at him.

“Mummy, appa, can we go to the fair please.”

“Did you clean your room?”

“Yes mummy.”

“Did you finish your chores yet?”

“Yes appa. I put all my toys away and made my bed this whole week.”

“Were you obedient in class?”

“I was! You can ask uncle Mark,” Yugyeom went over to Mark and pulls his hand.

“Uncle Mark, uncle Mark.”

“Yes baby?”

“I am a good boy in school right?”

Mark pretended to think while his parents tries not to laugh.

“Uncle Mark,” Yugyeom whines.

Mark cups his cheeks and squishes them, “Yes, you were a good boy in class baby.”

Yugyeom pulls away from Mark and starts jumping up and down in front of his parents again.

“See mummy, appa. Uncle Mark says I am a good boy.”

“Okay Yugyeommie. Let’s go to the fair.”

“Yeay!!! Uncle Mark, Mummy and appa says we can go to the fair!”

“Really?” Mark looking straight into Yugyeom’s eyes.

The little boy nods his head enthusiastically.

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Yugyeom starts cheering and running around the living room.

“Baby, get your butt upstairs and change!”

“Okay mummy. Come on uncle Mark. I have to change,” Yugyeom pulling Mark up the stairs with him.

“Why are you pulling your uncle upstairs baby?”

“Cause uncle Mark might leave without me,” explains the little boy.

All three of the adults started laughing.

“See what you did to your nephew Mark. He has trust issues now,” tease his sister.

Mark giggles. Well, he might have contributed to it by teasing his nephew a bit too much.

“Hurry uncle Mark.”

“Coming baby.”

In the room, Mark was helping Yugyeom to put together his outfit. In the end Yugyeom chose a striped long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of shorts with his favourite blue shoes.

 

Yugyeom is getting excited the closer he gets to the fair. As usual he was holding Mark’s hand while trailing behind his parents.

“Baby, remember to hold onto your uncle Mark okay. We don’t want you getting lost.”

“Okay appa. Uncle Mark, don’t let go of my hand okay. After you get lost,” Yugyeom looking at his uncle seriously which made him laugh even harder.

“Hey, they were talking about you.”

Yugyeom ignores his uncle and gave his parents the OK sign. Yugyeom continues to pester his uncle with questions while they line up to go into the fair after his father bought the tickets. There was a long line and it seems like everybody was taking their kids to the fair on a Friday evening.

 

“Uncle Mark, why is everybody here today? Why can’t they go home?”

Mark chuckles, “Why do you say that baby? That’s not very nice of you.”

“Noooo. Because if they go home, we get to go in faster and I can play with uncle Mark inside the fair faster.”

Mark smiles and ruffles his hair. Yugyeom grabs his hand and begins swinging it. It wasn’t long till it was their turn to go in. Yugyeom got even more excited.

“Uncle Mark we are going in!”

“Yes baby.”

Yugyeom turns to his parents, “Appa, mummy, it’s our turn!”

“Yes sweetheart. Now hold uncle Mark’s hand okay.”

“I will!”

 

The first thing Mark did when they got in was to buy Yugyeom a balloon to tie it round his wrist so that he would always be able to find him incase he gets lost of lets go of his hand. Mark was delighted with himself when he saw an ant shape balloon and when he tied it round his nephew’s wrist, he was so excited.

“Uncle Mark, that’s me!”

“Yes my little baby ant.”

Yugyeom was beaming and shows it off to his parents.

“Mummy, uncle Mark bought me an ant balloon.”

“Yes sweetheart. Now stand there with your uncle while I take your picture.”

 

Yugyeom was pulling Mark everywhere but he makes sure he doesn’t let go of his uncle’s hand. He keeps pleading with his uncle to go on the kiddy rides with him which Mark obliges. He makes sure he holds onto Yugyeom’s balloon at each ride. His parents would make both of them pose to take pictures. Mark had no choice since he is with Yugyeom but he did volunteer to take their family picture as well.  It was really pretty at night and they even go on the ferris wheel. Mark even won Yugyeom a soft toy which made his nephew really happy.

“Uncle Mark, I want that pikachu please.”

“Why pikachu, baby?”

“Because it looks like you, uncle Mark,” grinning at his uncle.

Mark pinches his nose, “You cheeky little monster.”

“You can do this big monster,” cheers Yugyeom.

It was a basketball game. The prize depends on how many points you shoot. Since Mark is an avid basketballer, it wasn’t very hard and he was able to win Yugyeom the big pikachu. It was as big as Yugyeom. The task of carrying it was left to his father as Yugyeom was getting tired and pleads for his uncle to carry him.

“I’m tired uncle Mark. My feet is broken.”

Mark laughs and hoist him onto his waist, “You mean your feet is tired baby.”

“No. Broken. They cannot move already uncle Mark.”

Mark laughs while nuzzling his face, “Okay. Time to bring my broken feet baby home.”

Yugyeom yawns.

 

 

It’s funny how Jaebum and Mark never cross paths throughout their time at the fair. They keep missing each other by a fraction of a second. That was how close they were. But in their defense, they were more busy taking care of their kids and nephews than to actually look around. Mark decides to text Jaebum for no reason.

**Mark:** Going to the fair with a kid is a tiring job

**Jaebum:** You had it easy. Try two

**Mark:** You win

**Jaebum:** Thank you. You were at the fair? Me too

**Mark:** Yups. I just got home

**Jaebum:** Funny how we didn’t bump into each other

**Mark:** *sigh* we are not fated

**Jaebum:** Shhh… the fate gods might hear you

**Mark:** WTF is a fate god?

**Jaebum:** The god in charge of fates. Duh! Don’t curse him as well!

**Mark:**  Why can’t the fate god be a girl?

**Jaebum:** Well, cause I said so

**Mark:** I don’t like your fate god then

 

Jaebum and Mark laughs. The other would just go with the flow of the other’s nonsense.

 

**Jaebum:** So is this a good time to talk about our date?

**Mark:** Sunday. Thank you for picking me up

**Jaebum:** Errr… you are welcome?

**Mark:** Are you hesitating? 

**Jaebum:** Absolutely not princess

**Mark:** Thank you slave. So this is good night

**Jaebum:** Good night 


	11. Chapter 11

Both Mark and Jaebum is feeling nervous for their date even though this would be the third one. It still gives them butterflies in their stomachs. One would think that they have never dated before or they are still teenagers going for their very first date. But for them to still feel nervous going out on dates with each other is something new even for both of them. Mark was getting ready at home when his phone rang. He thought it would be Jaebum as he had texted not long ago that he was on his way.

“Hello? Are you here already?”

“Found you.”

Then the line went dead. The voice sounded so familiar and it brought chills to his bones. But Mark was so sure that no one except his family, friends and colleagues knows his number. He was sure of it. Mark starts panicking. It feels like his past is catching up. He was this close to cancelling his date with Jaebum but decided against it. It could be just some kid playing a prank on him. He thank his lucky stars when he receives a text from Jaebum not long after.

**Jaebum:** Your chariot awaits dear princess

Mark rolls his eyes but feels excited. He quickly make his way to his so called chariot. Pushing that call out of his mind.

 

“Hello princess,” Jaebum leans over to give Mark a kiss.

“Hello slave,” as Mark returns his kiss.

“I don’t mind being a slave as long as I keep getting kisses like this all the time,” Jaebum winking at Mark.

Mark laughs and pulls Jaebum’s ear, “Shall we get going?”

“Ouch! How violent, princess. I like it,” teasing Mark.

Marks buckles up and told Jaebum where to go. They were talking all the way from Mark’s place to the bazaar. 

“So why are we going to this bazaar?”

“I want to get some things for the kids and…”

“Kids?!?!” Jaebum gasps exaggeratingly.

“Calm your horses. I have 10 of them.”

“Harlot!”

“Idiot!” Mark laughs.

“I’m doubting how tight your hole is now,” Jaebum quirking his eyebrow at Mark.

Mark punches his shoulder while laughing, “One, I am not the one giving birth. Two, like I told you before, I’m a teacher.”

“Phewww, thank god. I take it back. About your hole I mean,” Jaebum pretending to wipe his sweat from his brows.

 

Mark continues, “As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me about my hole. I was thinking to pick up some things for my kids as rewards or toys or activity for them. It doesn’t have to be brand new as it will get wreck one way or another. This bazaar is mostly people selling second hand stuffs so I thought this would be a good place to go for my supplies.”

“That’s true. I agree with you on that one.”

Jaebum could see the light in Mark’s eyes when he talks about getting things for his “kids”. He hopes that the same light will still be there when he meets with his baby boy. He really couldn’t believe how much he wants things to work with Mark till the extend of wanting him to be okay with his son. He wants to take things slow but he also can’t wait to let Mark into his life as much as possible. 

“Earth calling Jaebum. Earth calling Jaebum. We are here.”

“Sorry. Got caught up with the things in my head.”

“I sure hope it’s not about my hole again.”

“Now that you mention it,” smirking at the other.

Mark rolls his eyes, “Time to look for a parking, slave.”

“Yes princess.”

 

 

They took their time browsing around the bazaar. Mark was ooh-ing and aah-ing over everything he sees. He would mention about the girls loving this thing or the boys loving that thing. Everything he picks is him thinking about the kids preference. Jaebum couldn’t help falling even more for Mark.

“Oh look! Flower crowns! I bet my girls would love it,” as Mark takes one and places it on his head.

“It suits you very well, princess,” says Jaebum as he leans closer to Mark.

In retaliation, he decides to put one on Jaebum as well.

“I need to see it on another person,” and he whips out his handphone and takes a picture of Jaebum wearing the flower crown.

“Yah… delete that!” Jaebum trying to grab Mark’s phone.

“No!” Mark sticking his tongue out at him.

Mark bought about 10 of them. They continued browsing around and came across a stall selling all sorts of toy cars and planes. Mark bought 5 each.

“I am beginning to wonder if you are buying these things for them or for yourself.”

Mark grins at Jaebum. He couldn’t help it. He keeps thinking about the kids, especially Yugyeom when he buys all this.

“I can’t help it. I keep thinking how my nephew would love this or that.”

Jaebum smiles and places his hand on Mark’s shoulders. They continued walking like that. They bought a few more things before deciding to head to a nearby cafe to have some late lunch.

 

“I’ll have the Korean set lunch please. How about you?” says Jaebum as he turns to Mark.

“I’ll have the same. Thank you,” looking at the waitress.

Both of them were sure that the waitress was blushing hard and made it a point to tease each other about it.

“So slave, are you having fun?”

“Surprisingly yes but anywhere is fun when I am with you,” Jaebum shudders at his own words.

“Even you find it cringingly cheesy,” Mark laughs. 

“Yeah,” Jaebum laughs.

“So you already know that I’m a teacher to kids. Why do you sing so well?”

“Can’t I?” smirking at Mark.

“Fine if you don’t want to tell me.”

Jaebum grabs his hand and stroke soothing circles on it, “I use to sing a lot in my teenage years. Did I mention that I have a small advertising company?”

Mark nods and gives his hand a slight squeeze.

“Well, I write and compose music for my clients. So, I have a lot of practice as I need to record the demo tracks.”

“That’s nice. You are a jack of all trades.”

“Kind of.”

Their conversation was interrupted as their food has arrived. They didn’t talk much while eating. Talking only when they want to know how is the other’s food.

 

 

The decided to order coffee and dessert after their meal as they wanted to talk more and the cafe has a really nice atmosphere. It always seems like they never want their time to end when they are with each other and they would do anything to prolong it.

“So, is it a touchy subject to talk about your wife?” as Mark sips his coffee.

Jaebum shakes his head, “What do you want to know?”

“Is she still around? I mean, was it amicable?”

Jaebum took a bite of his cheesecake, “We didn’t divorce. She passed away.”

“I’m sorry to sound like an ass,” as he reaches out and holds Jaebum’s hand.

Jaebum turns his palm so that he could hold Mark’s hand properly and squeeze it lightly.

“It’s okay. That is usually the case in this day and age isn’t it? But that wasn’t the case for us. Our story is a bit complicated.”

“I’m all ears. Well, don’t imagine my head as a big ear but you know what I mean.”

Jaebum chuckles. This is the first time he would be telling somebody this. He has never told anyone before including Jinyoung. He is really serious about this Mark.

“Thanks for that mental picture. I’ve never told anybody this before.”

Mark squeezes his hand as a way of encouraging him to talk.

 

“I’ve known my wife since we were kids. She is my best friend’s elder sister and we practically grew up together. I had always been close to her. One night, she called me up crying asking me to see her. So I did. That night, she ask me the strangest request of all. She asked me to marry her. At first I was confused as I have no romantic feelings for her at all. I think of her as my own noona as I’m an only child. But when she told me that she had stage 3 breast cancer and she wants to leave a legacy, how could I say no? It was sort of her last request so I said yes. I married her. A year later, my son was born but because of her pregnancy, she didn’t seek medical treatment. By the time she had given birth to our son, her cancer got worse. 6 months after our baby was born, she died of final stage cancer.”

“I’m so sorry Jaebum. There is nothing I can say to make you feel better but what you did is very noble.”

“Noble? I’m not too sure Mark. Up till today, her little brother, my best friend kind of knew why we got married. But our parents? We lied to them and I still feel bad about it.”

“You did it because of love. Maybe not some romantic love but your heart was in the right place.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Thank you Mark.

“You are welcome.”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

Mark blushes. 

 

It feels like their relationship had taken a step forward. Mark feels honoured to be the first person he shared that story with. It is not easy but somehow Jaebum feels like he could open up to Mark and so he did. Mark wonders if he is able to do the same when the time comes. There is still this ridiculous fear at the back of his head about Cedric finding him though he knew that would be impossible as he is halfway round the world. He will take one day at a time and see where does their relationship goes. Maybe it's still too early but one will never know unless it is happening to them.

“Mark, I would like you to meet my best friend slash brother-in-law and his husband next time. Is that okay with you?”

“Why?” Mark feels a bit skeptical and scared.

“Well, they’ve been asking about you since our second date cause I needed their help to babysit and I want them to see what a great person you are.”

That was a whole lot of compliment for someone whom he had seen on three occasions and date on two occasions but Mark feels like it was the right thing to do. After all, Jaebum has met his friends though not his family yet. It would only be fair.

“Okay.”

“Really?”

Mark nods his head, “Why do you sound so surprise?”

“Well, I really didn't think you would say yes and it seems like a huge request for someone you've been on three dates with.”

“You mean I can say no?” 

“No!... Errr… I mean yes if you are not comfortable with it but I would much prefer if you didn't say no,” Jaebum was getting flustered.

Mark finds it adorable that the oh so confident Jaebum could feel flustered. It is a different side of him which he finds adorable.

“As long as you give me a notice in advance and not say now.”

“Dammit! You saw through my plans, Mark.”

Mark smiles, “Then I take it back.”

“No! No take backs!”

“Promise to give me an advance notice, slave?”

“I promise princess.”

“Good. Now let's finish up our coffee and cakes. We need to continue with my quest.”

“Sure.”

 

 

They spent a few more hours getting a few more things from the bazaar. By a few, they mean a few more bags which they were loading in the car. Jaebum even manage to get a toy snake and toy puppy for Bam Bam and Youngjae and a few things for Jinyoung and Jackson and the office though he wasn't planning to.

“This place is evil I tell you. Evil,” emphasizing on the word evil.

Mark chuckles while buckling up, “You just don't have any self restraint.”

Jaebum turns to look at the bags and back at Mark, quirking his eyebrows.

“Don't judge! It's for my 10 kids,” Mark defending himself.

“Ya ya ya. Whatever,” winking at his date.

“But you must admit that there were a lot of good stuffs there Jaebum.”

Jaebum pretends to sigh which made Mark punching him in retaliation.

“Yes princess,” leaning over to kiss Mark on the cheek.

“Did you at least have fun, slave?”

“I really did and I’ve got you, to thank for it.”

“You are most welcome.”

They spend the next few minutes in silence right till they reach Mark’s apartment.

“Need help?”

“Of course, slave.”

Jaebum chuckles and helps Mark with his bags. 

 

After helping Mark putting away the bags, Jaebum just stood there, hands in his pockets, looking at him.

“So, this is it.”

“Yeah. Thanks for today and for your help.”

“My pleasure.”

They lapse into silence. Both fidgeting. Both not wanting the date to end.

“Would you like to stay for coffee Jaebum?”

“I thought you never ask.”

“Third date protocol remember?”

“Thank god for that,” as Jaebum grins.

“There is also that puzzle that I've picked up and I'll be needing help with it,” Mark adds.

“Seriously, marry me!”

“I'm guessing you love puzzles?”

Jaebum nods his head vigorously which made Mark laugh.

“You can get started on the puzzle while I make us some coffee.”

“Where is it?”

“It's in the small red plastic bag.”

 

Jaebum quickly went searching for it while Mark makes his way to his humble kitchen. By the time their coffee is ready, Jaebum has already started on the puzzle. He had a childlike delight look on his way which Mark finds endearing.

“Here's your coffee.”

“Thanks,” accepting the mug with both hands before turning his attention back to the puzzle.

“Now where are we?”

“I've found all the corners. Let's start by finding the edges Mark.”

“Okay. Move over.”

Jaebum scoots over a little, making space for Mark to join him on the floor.

“It would be easier if we have a picture of the puzzle you know.”

“Can't be help since it's second hand. The seller mention something about it being a quote or poem.”

“Magical words for the princess?”

“Could be a spell to turn a slave into a frog.”

“Ouch, I'm hurt,” Jaebum placing his hands over his heart.

“You'll survive. Ribbit ribbit.”

Jaebum in turn retaliates by tickling Mark. Mark shrieks.

“Stop it! Im Jaebum!”

“Take it back!”

 

Mark was laughing while trying to get away from Jaebum but he has a slight advantage over him in size.

“Ribbit ribbit,” Mark says in between giggles and breath.

“Yah! Mark Tuan! You are going down!”

Mark took a deep breath and tries to reverse their position and he manage to do that thanks to his practice during BJJ. He pinned Jaebum down.

“Mark, is this the right time to say that you being able to do that is hot?”

Mark started laughing and Jaebum reverse their position again.

“Is that all you think about Jaebummie?” Looking up at him.

“Maybe,” as he leans down to kiss Mark.

 

Mark sighs and wraps his arms around Jaebum, pulling him closer to him. They begin kissing languidly. Really taking their time to explore each other's mouth. Hands only moving to caress or stroke the other person lovingly and not to rile the other person. After a while, Jaebum pulls away from the kiss, only to place his lips on Mark's forehead, letting it linger for a while.

“What are you thinking Jaebum?”

Jaebum sighs, “I'm thinking how nice it is to stay this way, though I don’t think I can really feel my lips at the moment. What are you thinking?”

Mark kisses his jaw, “Did he just ate my lips?”

Jaebum laughs out loud. He was sure that his lips mirrors Mark’s, red, swollen and slick with spit. He wishes the night didn’t end but he didn’t want to overstay his welcome.

“I think it's time for me to go home right?” Peering down at Mark.

Mark nods, kissing him on his neck before gently pushing him off him.

“I had a great time today.”

“Me too, Mark.”

They intertwine their fingers together while walking to the front door.

“We haven't finish the puzzle yet.”

“Are you asking me on another date Jaebum?”

“Yes.”

Mark smiles, “Good night Jaebummie. Drive safe.”

“Good night Mark. I will,” leaning in to kiss Mark on the lips before making his way out from the apartment.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“So, spill Markeu,” Minhyuk staring at Mark sipping his iced americano.

“Hmmm?” Mark feigning ignorance.

“Come on! Don't pretend! I waited till we finish lunch just to ask you this.” 

Mark smirks at Minhyuk. He enjoys torturing Minhyuk at the moment.

“Markeu…” Minhyuk whines.

Mark started giggling and Minhyuk started hitting him from across the table.

“I'm gonna shred all your clothes if you don't tell me now!”

“Well, we have been on three dates already and yes my hole is still tight. We did not go that far...yet.”

“And? Come on Markeu. I know there is more!”

“He wants me to meet his best friend slash brother-in-law and I'm nervous. Very nervous.”

“Woot woot! This is getting serious. I like it.”

“I know right? I really like him and…”

“We like him too now continue,” Minhyuk interrupts.

“What if they don't like me? What happens to us?” Covering his face with his hands.

Minhyuk went over to Mark's side and hugs his head.

“You really like him that much huh,” Minhyuk whispers.

Mark nods, holding onto Minhyuk’s arms.

“Then, we will take one thing at a time. Everything will work out Markeu.”

“I sure hope so Minhyuk.”

“Now, let's not be pessimistic about this. We shall be optimistic!”

Mark's smiles. Count on his jolly friend to reassure him.

“Now, tell me about your dates, so far.”

Mark starts laughing and begin telling him about their dates. By the time they go their separate ways, Mark felt much better and made plans to meet up with the boys soon. 

 

Since they meet up somewhere close to his apartment, Mark takes a stroll back home and is pleasantly surprised to see Jaebum calling him.

“Hello Jaebummie.”

Jaebum cringes, “Hello princess.”

“You cringe didn't you?” 

“Ding ding! You are damn right! One point for you.”

Mark chuckles.

“Whatcha doing princess?”

“Just met up with Minhyuk and I'm now on my way back home.”

“No class?”

“It's Friday and it's half day today cause the principal said so, so the parents picked up their kids earlier than usual. Decided to have late lunch with Minhyuk. Are you playing hookie?”

“Not really. Suffering from creative block so I decided to call you.”

“Why? Do I inspire you?” Mark teases.

“You said it baby.”

Mark laughs, “Sweet talker.”

Jaebum grins. They talk till Mark arrives home.

“I'm home Bummie.”

“Kay. Sorry, I can't see you this weekend. I promise my boy that we will do something this weekend together.”

“No problem.”

“But I promise we will see each other soon kay.”

“Okay, now go be productive.”

“But you are not here, princess.”

“Bye Bummie.”

“Bye Markie.”

A smile still lingers on Mark's face after they put down the phone. He was quite surprise when his phone rings again. Maybe it's Jaebum, again.

“Are you missing me?” Mark grins.

“I am. See you soon.” 

Then the line went dead. That voice brought chills in Mark. He thinks he knows who is it but he isn't sure and it's impossible. This is the second time he received an anonymous phone call from a private line. Maybe he'll tell Jaebum about it the next time they meet. Mark shivers as the first person he thought of to tell things like this to is Jaebum.

 

 

Jaebum sighs but he has a smile on his face. He couldn't believe how a simple conversation with Mark could put a smile on his face and makes him happy.

“I so want to see you, princess,” saying to nobody in particular.

“Stop dawdling and get back to work Im Jaebum!” Saying to himself.

Jaebum then continues his work while calling in Sungjin from time to time and also discussing with Jackson about certain ideas. There were no urgent jobs so he could take his time with the latest one. At least it let's him have some free time with Youngjae. He promised his little boy that they would spend the whole weekend together since he had been busy with work and also going on with dates with Mark during the weekends. So, he couldn't say no when his little angel looked at him with his innocent brown eyes, and cute otter expression when he asked for Jaebum’s time. He only realizes that it was time to go home when Jackson calls him.

“Hyung, let's go. Jinyoung and the boys are waiting for us.”

“What time is it? Did the boys finished early today?”

“Yeah. Jinyoung picked them up at noon and sent them over to abeoji and eomma’s house.”

“Who is picking up the boys?”

“Can you, hyung? Jinyoungie rushed home from work and is cooking at home and ask me to pick up a few things.”

“Sure. See you at home Jacks.”

 

Jaebum was humming along to the music on his way to pick up his beloved son and nephew. He was already thinking what activities he can do with Youngjae during the weekend. Maybe he can bring Youngjae to see his parents. It has been quite some time since he has been back to Ilsan. It would be fun. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't realize he arrived at his parents-in-law house.

“Youngjae! Bams! Time to go home!”

“Daddy!” Youngjae screams as he runs towards his father with Bam Bam.

“Uncle Jae!”

Both of them was pleading for Jaebum to carry them which he obliges.

“You boys are heavy you know.”

They both grinned at Jaebum and wrapped their tiny arms around him tighter.

“Ma, pa, we are going. See you soon!”

“Jaebum-ah, drop by and have dinner with us soon okay.”

“Okay ma. Take care. Bye!”

“Bye!” Both Youngjae and Bam Bam says while waving at their grandparents.

After making sure that they are all buckled up, Jaebum makes his way to Jackson and Jinyoung's house. He and the boys were singing throughout the drive home.

 

 

Youngjae was all excited when Jaebum told him the night before that they will be visiting his grandparents in Ilsan.

“We are going to go see Dada and Mama, daddy?”

“Yes Youngjae. You can run around in the farm and help Dada and Mama.”

“Yeay!”

“Now, time for you to go to bed little man.”

“But I haven’t packed yet daddy.”

“You want to help daddy pack first?”

Youngjae nods his head, “You might forget some of my important things.”

“Really? Important things like?”

“Like Moomin. I can’t sleep without Moomin, daddy.”

“Then how are you going to sleep tonight if we pack Moomin?” tapping his son’s nose.

“I sleep with daddy tonight,” Youngjae grins at his father.

“Cheeky boy,” as he pinches Youngjae’s nose which made the little boy squeal.

“Can I sleep with you tonight, daddy?” looking at his father hopefully.

“Of course you can. Let’s quickly pack and go to sleep.”

“Okay daddy.”

Of course, the little one crashed not long after they started packing which made Jaebum smile. He pretty much brought all Youngjae’s stuff to his room so that he could pack it in one luggage bag. But he made sure that Moomin and some box snacks were pack in his little backpack for the ride to Ilsan. After double checking everything, Jaebum cuddle up to Youngjae and promptly fell asleep.

 

The next day, Youngjae woke up very excited and didn’t realize that he kicked his father in the face. Jaebum wonders what was his son dreaming and how did he get horizontal when Jaebum tucked him in vertically.

“Daddy, time to go!”

“Ouch, morning to you too sunshine.”

Youngjae was already pulling Jaebum out of bed and into the bathroom. He was impatient and wanted to get to his grandparents house quickly.

“Daddy, hurry. Dada and Mama is waiting for us already.”

Jaebum purposely drags his feet and made him as heavy as possible so that his son is having a hard time to get him moving. Youngjae was huffing and puffing his chest trying to get his father into the bathroom.

“Daddy, come on” Youngjae trying to push his father’s legs to make him move faster.

Jaebum chuckles. By the time they made it to the bathroom, Youngjae was glaring at him, hands across his chest.

“What’s with the frown sunshine?”

“Daddy is making us late.”

Jaebum laughs and ruffles his son’s hair, “Baby, your Dada and Mama is only two hours away. We will be there before lunch time.”

“You promise daddy?”

“I promise baby,” holding out his pinky at Youngjae.

Youngjae links their pinky happily, squealing.

“Now let’s freshen up and go see Dada and Mama.”

Youngjae cheers.

 

 

As promised, they arrive at Jaebum’s parents farm before lunch time. They even had time to pick up flowers and some food and fruits for them on the way there. Youngjae insisted that he wanted to give his Mama flowers and his Dada his favourite dried fruits. He is a very thoughtful child.

“Dadaaaaa… Mamaaaaa,” Youngjae runs towards his grandparents as soon as his father carries him down from the car.

He left Jaebum to carry down his little backpack and luggage.

“Hello my little sunshine. What do you have for us?” as Dada carries Youngjae.

“I got you dried fruits for Dada and flowers for Mama.”

“How sweet is my baby. Now give Mama a kiss.”

Youngjae leans towards his Mama and kisses her on the cheek.

“Hi ma. Hi pa.”

“Hello son. How was the journey?” Mama helping Jaebum to carry Youngjae’s backpack.

“It was all right. We left quite early so there was no jam,” kissing his mother on the cheek.

Jaebum was making small talk with his mother and he could hear his son chattering with his Dada.

“Dada, can I have a snack? Did you miss me? I miss you. Can I go run around the farm? Dada?” Youngjae going on and on  and on.

Jaebum’s father was laughing listening to his grandson.

“Sunshine, one thing at a time okay. For now, let’s get you a snack. Mama is still cooking.”

“Okay Dada.”

 

It feels great to be home though he is missing Mark at the moment. His mother continues cooking while his father entertains his little ball of sunshine. Jaebum thought he would at least let Mark know that he is safe by calling him. It took a couple of rings before Mark picks up.

“Morning princess.”

“Umf...sfdmnjfkj.”

Jaebum starts laughing. He should have known that Mark wasn’t a morning person.

“What did you say?”

“Ugh… Go away.”

“It’s almost 11 in the morning Mark.”

“Still too early. Why are you up at such an ungodly hour?”

“It’s almost noon! Get your lazy ass up.”

“Is that your favourite position?” tease Mark.

“Oh My God, let’s elope! I love how your mind works.”

Marks starts laughing. It is kinda nice waking up to Jaebum’s voice. Not that he would tell him that. 

“Where are you Bummie?” Mark stretches on his bed.

“I’m at my parents house in Ilsan. Just wanted to let you know where I am and that I have arrived safely.”

“Okay. Have fun.”

“I will. I miss you baby.”

Mark could feel himself blushing. He felt silly cause he feels the same. How can you miss someone that you've been on only three dates with? That's a mystery that only can be solve by them.

“I miss you too Bummie. Let me know when you are safely home.”

“Will do.”

Jaebum could hear his son calling out for him.

“Time for me to go. My son is calling for me.”

“Okay. Bye.” 

“Bye.”

After putting down the phone, Mark sees no reason to continue sleeping. Since he made plans to have late lunch with the boys, it was almost time for him to get ready.

 

 

He spends the rest of his day with the boys. After their late lunch, they decided to watch a movie and then movie and then drinks at Wonho’s cafe before calling it a night. Before sleeping, Mark receives a warning from his sister to go see his nephew the next day as the little boy has been sulking the whole day.

**Big Sis:** You better be here tomorrow morning. Your nephew has been asking for you the whole day

**Baby Bro:** Auw, my Yugyeommie misses me?

**Big Sis:** Of course he did.

**Baby Bro:** You told me you guys had plans today to visit your in-laws

**Big Sis:** We did. That didn’t stop my little boy from wanting you

**Baby Bro:** I’ll be there tomorrow. Breakfast? 

**Big Sis:** Okay. See you tomorrow. Love you.

**Baby Bro:** Love you too

At least he knew that his plans were the next day.

 

Mark was face to face to a pouting 4 year old, crossing his arms in front of his chest, standing in front of him in the living room. Mark wishes he could take a picture that very moment. His Yugyeommie is just too cute for his own good.

“Where were you yesterday uncle Mark?” 

“I was out with my friends, baby.” 

“You left me all alone,” his nephew whines.

“Don’t lie. You were with your cousins at grandpa and grandma Kim’s house.” 

“You left me alone without you,” Yugyeom still pouting.

It made Mark laugh. He can never win with his nephew. He then pulls Yugyeom into his embrace.

“I’m sorry baby.” 

“So, you must play with me all day okay uncle Mark.” 

“Okay. So, what’s for breakfast?” 

“Mummy say we will be having noodle soup today.”

 

Mark calls out to his sister, “Are you making mum’s famous noodle soup, sis?” 

“YES!”

Mark was missing his mum’s noodle soup. He was glad to be there that morning.

“So what shall we do Gyeommie?”

“Can we watch TV?”

“Sure. What do you want to watch?” 

“IT BETTER BE CHILD FRIENDLY CARTOONS OR MOVIES, MARK!”  his sister yells out from the kitchen.

“Your mum has bionic ears,” Mark whispers conspiringly to his nephew.

“I HEARD THAT!”

 

Mark and Yugyeom gave each other knowing looks, giggling before settling for Hercules. It was fun cuddling with his nephew while watching movie. Yugyeom would play with his fingers while watching the movie and Mark would nuzzle and kiss his head periodically. It wasn’t long till his sister was calling out for them.

“BOYS! BREAKFAST IS READY! GYEOMMIE GO CALL YOUR APPA PLEASE!”

“Okay mummy!” Yugyeom scrambles up to his parent’s room to wake his appa up while Mark walks into the kitchen to help his sister.

“Need any help?”

“Yes, can you please set the table.”

Mark nods and both of them started laughing when they hear Yugyeom rushing down the stairs shouting on top of his lungs, “UNCLE MARK! DON”T FINISH THE NOODLE SOUP! MUST SHARE!”

His sister looks at him, “I blame you baby brother,” 

“Not my fault,”  snickering at his sister.

 


	13. Chapter 13

It was another week before Jaebum made plans with Mark. He called him up on Thursday after getting answers from Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“Hi Mark. Are you free on Saturday?”

“Yes.” 

“Are you still up to meeting my friends slash in-laws?” 

Mark gulps. He did promise him.

“Yes I am?” 

“Okay. Let’s meet up at Monbebe Cafe. I was raving about the food there the other day and they wanted to go try it.” 

“Sure. I’ll ask Wonho to reserve a table for us.”

“Thanks. See you then?”

“See you. Bye Bummie.” 

“Bye babe.” 

 

Mark felt a bit nervous after putting down the phone. At least he will have half day tomorrow to freak out as the principal gave them school another half day again tomorrow. He cannot help but smile at the pet names that Jaebum has been calling him though it drags up some bad memories associated with the names but maybe Jaebum could erase those bad feelings. To help him overcome his jitters, he decides to talk to Minhyuk and Wonho about it.

**Mark:** Saturday is the day! I’m getting nervous

**Minhyuk:** Ohmygodohmygodohmygod

**Wonho:** You are not helping Minny. It’s going to be fine Markie

**Minhyuk:** I’m excited for Markeu kay. Don’t worry, they’ll love you

**Mark:** You think? This is like his best friends slash family

**Wonho:** I’m sure they’ll love you

**Minhyuk:** Like how we love you

**Mark:** Thanks guys

**Wonho:** Remember to update us or we will send Jooheon and Shownu to search for you

**Mark:** I will

**Minhyuk:** What will you wear?

**Mark:** I got that covered

**Minhyuk:** How boring. All covered up

**Wonho:** First impressions Minny

Mark decided to not reply them or it’ll end up as a whole different conversation but it made him a bit more confident. He is glad that he made good friends in them.

 

 

It was Friday afternoon and all the kids had gone home except Yugyeom, of course, and his best friends, Bam Bam and Youngjae. They were all playing in the sand box while waiting for their parents to pick them up.

“Teacher Mark, come see our castle!” Bam Bam calls out to Mark.

“Yes teacher Mark!” adds Youngjae.

Yugyeom went over to drag Mark over to them. 

“Coming boys.” 

Mark was playing with them when Bam Bam and Youngjae squeals.

“Daddy, papa!” 

“Daddy big Jae!”

“Hello Bammie boy.”

“Come here little Jae.”

All the voices were familiar to Mark including whom he assume was Youngjae’s parent. Mark took Yugyeom’s hand and turns around. He was shocked when he saw Jaebum, his Im Jaebum, standing there carrying Youngjae. Thus, the puzzling piece was solved. The busy parent was or is Im Jaebum and that would mean his best friends slash in-laws would be the lovely couple, Jinyoung and Jackson. Mark was nervous.

“Hi Mark hyung,” both Jinyoung and Jackson greeting Mark.

“Hi Jackson. Hi Jinyoung.” 

“Mark?” Jaebum staring at Mark with his jaw on the floor.

“Hi Jaebum. Time to shut your mouth before flies get in,” that made the kids laugh. 

“So, you are Youngjae’s father,” adds Mark.

“And you are the pretty teacher that Youngjae was talking about. When you say you have 10 kids, you literally mean little kids like them.” 

Mark smiles and nods, “I did tell you I teach kids.” 

“Yes, you did. I just didn’t know you would be teaching mine.” 

Jinyoung clears his throat to get their attention.

 

“Ahem. Hyung, I didn’t know you know Mark hyung and Mark hyung, how do you know my hyung?”

Both Jaebum and Mark blushed. Jackson smiles and told the kids to go play.

“Bams, how about you and JaeJae and your friend over there go play at the jungle gym for a little while. Papa, daddy, uncle Jae and your teacher Mark has something to discuss.” 

“Okay papa. JaeJae, Yugyeom, let’s go play.” 

Yugyeom looks at his uncle seeking permission.

“Go ahead baby. It’ll just be a little while.”

Yugyeom quickly ran to join his friends.

Mark turns to them, “Why don’t we sit over there.” 

Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson nods and walks over to the shaded picnic table overlooking the jungle gym.

 

Mark and Jaebum was sitting opposite of Jinyoung and Jackson. It was a bit awkward but it was going to happen on Saturday so being one day early isn’t that bad.

“Hyung, please explain,” Jinyoung smiling at his best friend.

“There is no way to say it so I’m just going to say it. Mark is the guy that I have been seeing lately.” 

“This is the same guy that you blackmail me into babysitting Youngjae the other day?” Jinyoung quirking his eyebrows at Jaebum.

Mark could feel himself blushing furiously and Jackson laughing wasn’t helping him to cool down in any way.

“Yes,” Jaebum answers sheepishly.

“I didn’t expect the best friend slash brother in-law would be both of you either,” Mark looking at them.

“Right back at you Mark hyung,” tease Jackson.

“Well, I approve hyung,” Jinyoung giving his best friend’s hand a squeeze.

 

Jaebum felt relief. He never knew how much he wanted the approval from his best friends, especially because he they were related. Mark also felt relief as his fears of not being accepted was debunk.

“Take care of my hyung, Mark hyung. He can be pig headed at times but his heart is always at the right place,” Jinyoung looking fondly at Mark.

“Hey! I don’t know if you are trying to help me or sabotage me Jinyoungie!” Jaebum looking at Jinyoung indignantly.

“Well, he is kinda telling the truth hyung,” adds Jackson.

“Stop helping your husband!”

Mark was laughing. It was nice to see them in that setting. He was kinda glad that they met the way they did.

“Mark hyung, don’t be a stranger. By the way, are we still on for tomorrow?” Jackson looking at all three of them.

“Sure. We can just meet up for brunch. I’ve ask my friend to reserve a table for us anyway. We can bring the kids too if you guys want?” Mark says.

“I like that,” as Jaebum intertwines his fingers with Mark’s.

“Now how do we explain it to the kids?” Jaebum questions.

All of them turns towards the kids and looks at each other.

“It’ll work out in the end. For now, let’s start with tomorrow,” says Jinyoung.

All of them nods.

“Time to get the boys. Bams, JaeJae! Time to go home!” Jinyoung calls out to his boys.

“Gyeommie, time to go!” Mark calling for his nephew.

All three boys came scrambling towards them, all sweaty and smelly.

“Say bye bye to Bam Bam and Youngjae, Gyeommie.”

Yugyeom waves at his friends. 

 

 

That night, Mark started telling Minhyuk and Wonho about what happened that morning and also he needed to inform Wonho about the additional little people.

**Mark:** Guess what?

**Wonho:** What?

**Minhyuk:** Just say it already

**Mark:** I’m actually dating one of my student’s father

**Minhyuk:** Hahahahah

**Wonho:** Seriously? Hahaha

**Mark:** Yes and could you add three more chairs for the kids tomorrow?

**Wonho:** For you, anything. I’ll get those kid’s elevating seat thingy

**Mark:** Thank you Wonho

**Wonho:** Welcome

**Minhyuk:** Now back to the juicy part. How did we find out?

**Mark:** Jaebum came over to pick up his son today. Not only that, his best friends slash in-laws are none other than the sweet couple who adopted that Thai boy that I was telling you guys about

**Minhyuk:** It’s fate I tell you Markeu

**Mark:** Hahaha. Thanks guys

**Minhyuk:** Our pleasure

**Wonho:** Yes. So, I’ll see you tomorrow

**Mark:** See you! Muahhh 

 

After chatting with them, he went to freshen up as he spent his whole afternoon playing with Yugyeom and then telling his sister about Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson and also about their meet up for brunch tomorrow.

“You want to exploit my son?” his sister pretending to feel insulted.

“You said you have plans with your friends tomorrow? And your husband is busy?” quirking his eyebrows at her.

She grins. “Thank you Markie. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

They continued talking about his relationship with Jaebum. It felt right telling her about him now. His sister reaches over and held his hand.

“Markie, I can see that he makes you happy.” 

“He does.” 

“But I hope and pray he won’t turn into another Cedric.”

“I don’t think so. I think he is a good one.” 

She smiles and continues drilling Mark about their recent dates. She was glad that he is finally opening up to somebody new and this Jaebum guy seems to be a great guy to be able to make her little brother do that.

“Bring him over soon okay. I want to meet him,” telling Mark firmly.

“Sure. But will see what happens tomorrow. I’m not sure if his son and his nephew can suddenly accept their teacher tagging along with their crew.”

 

His phone was ringing when he got out of the bathroom.

“Hello?”

“Hello baby.” 

“Who is this?”

“You know who is this.”

“I don’t. Stop bothering me or I’ll report you to the police.”

The other voice at the end just laughs and puts down the phone. Mark was a bit shaken by the call. He felt paranoid and he started checking and double checking all the locks in his house while clutching his phone. He felt himself jump when his phone rang just as he locks his room door.

“H-h-hello?” 

“Hi princess, you okay?” 

Mark felt relief to hear Jaebum’s voice.

“Y-yeah. Just a bit freak out at the moment.” 

“What happened? Are you really okay?”

“I’m okay now.”

“Want to tell me what happened?”

“I’ve been getting these weird calls lately. Three times to be exact from an unknown number.” 

“Do you know who is it?” 

Mark isn’t sure if he is ready to tell Jaebum about Cedric yet and it's only his suspicion.

 

“No. Only selected people knows my number.” 

“Auw… I’m one of the selected people. Thanks.” 

Mark starts laughing. He can always count on Jaebum to cheer him up.

“Idiot!”

“Hey! You are dating this idiot okay, princess.”

“So we are dating now?”

“Y-y-yes?” Jaebum stammers.

“I like the sound of that Bummie.” 

“Are you stuck on calling me Bummie?”

“I like the sound of it.”

 

Jaebum pretends to sigh though he actually likes the name as Mark is the only one who calls him that.

“As you wish princess.”

“Can’t you call me something else? I’ll have you know that this princess can kick your ass.”

“I like the way it rolls off my tongue princess,” emphasizing on the letter R.

Mark chuckles. There is no stopping this guy. But he wants his name to be special. Nothing that has been smeared by Cedric.

“How about calling me Yien?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s my chinese name.”

“Tuan Yien. Nice name. But why Yien?” 

“Nobody calls me that or knows that name except my family.”

“Okay, Yien.”

Mark felt goosebumps when Jaebum says his name. In a good way. It’s like his voice is caressing his whole body.

 

“Do you want me to go over there to accompany you Yien?”

“Then what happens to Youngjae?”

“Oh ya, I forgot about him.”

“Bummie!” 

Jaebum started laughing, “If you needed me there, I would have brought him along. Though we would have a hard time explaining to him but at least you would feel safe.” 

“Who says I feel safe with you around?”

“That’s true.”

Mark giggles, “I’m fine. You can accompany me over the phone a little while more.”

“You sure?” 

“Yes.”

“I’ll only be able to call you Yien when we are alone.” 

“Why?”

“Do you want to explain to 4 year olds why their teacher’s or uncle’s name is not Mark?”

“Oh ya. You have a point.”

 

They continued talking about random things again just to keep Mark’s mind off of the phone calls. It worries Jaebum just a little but he trust Mark to tell him if there is anything else that is bothering him. So far, they are getting closer and closer to each other and everything seems to be heading to the right direction. It was getting late and Jaebum could hear Mark’s voice getting very sleepy.

“Yien, are you falling asleep?”

“Hmmm.” 

“I’ll put down the phone then.”

“No. Just a little while more Bummie,” as he yawns.

Jaebum chuckles. That is too cute. Not wanting to put down the phone even though he is already falling asleep.

“How about if I sing you to sleep, Yien? I’ll hang up once you are asleep.” 

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” 

Mark made himself comfortable in bed, snuggling into his covers, Jaebum’s voice was very soothing.

“I’m ready Bummie.”

Jaebum started singing ‘Could’ by Brian Mcknight. He loves R&B and he is one of the singers that he admires most. It didn’t take long for Mark to fall asleep. By the time Jaebum finished singing, he could hear soft snores from the elder.  Jaebum chuckles.

“Good night princess. See you later.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Yugyeom, are you ready?” Mark calling his nephew from downstairs.

“Almost uncle Mark. Don’t leave without me,” Yugyeom looking down at his uncle in his spongebob underwear from the top of the stairs.

“I won’t. Take your time and be careful baby,” Mark couldn’t help smiling at the sight of his very underdress nephew.

“Okay uncle Mark,” quickly running back into his room.

Mark walks back into the living room where his sister is at.

“Mark, thank you for taking Yugyeom with you.”

“It works quite well since Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson is bringing their kids along.”

“You already spend so much time with Yugyeom on a daily basis. Aren't you bored of spending your free time with him as well?”

“No. I love spending time with him sis.”

 

“How about your time with Jaebum?”

“Don't worry. We plan our dates around his work and his son, my work, my free time and that usually gives me enough time to give you a heads up.”

“Good. Equal footing.”

“Don’t worry sis. Everything is going fine, so far.”

“Remember Cedric?”

“Don’t remind me.”

His sister puts her arms around him, “You know I love you right?”

“I know. But I don’t think Jaebum is like that. I can’t explain but he… It’s just that… You know what I mean… Like you and your husband,” Mark couldn’t explain.

“I get it,” smiling fondly at her brother.

“I’m always here for you okay?”

“Thank you sis.”

 

They were having a Hallmark moment when they heard thunderous footsteps and equally thunderous voice going down the stairs.

“UNCLE MARK I’M READY!”

“Baby, no shouting in the house please.”

Yugyeom slams his body against Mark’s, “Sorry mummy.”

“You ready little guy?”

“I am, big guy!”

“You cheeky little thing. Now go hug your mum.”

Yugyeom giggles and hugs his mum, “I’m going out with uncle Mark okay.”

“Okay. Be good and listen to your uncle okay?”

“Okay mummy. Bye bye.”

“See you later Mark.”

Mark leans in and kiss his sister, “See you. Have fun yourself.”

 

 

“Daddy, are we going to eat with Bam Bam?” Youngjae was staring at his father getting ready.

“Yes baby. With uncle Jinyoung, uncle Jackson and also your teacher Mark and Yugyeom.”

“Really? Yeay!” Youngjae squeals.

“Now, how do I look?” standing in front of his only son.

“Handsome,” Youngjae clapping his hands.

Youngjae then stands in front of him, putting his hands on his hips, “How do I look daddy?”

Jaebum grins and scoops him up, tickling him, “Handsome like your daddy.”

Youngjae laughs, happy to be in his father’s arms.

“Are you ready, baby?”

“I’m ready, daddy!”

“Let’s go!”

 

“Jacks, did you get Bam Bam ready yet?” Jinyoung calling out to his husband from the bathroom.

“Trying is the word babe.”

Bam Bam was being very difficult. He didn’t want Jackson to dress him. He wanted Jinyoung and he was throwing a tantrum. Since Jackson always wakes up earlier than Jinyoung, he usually showers or baths with Bam Bam before waking Jinyoung up. Usually Bam Bam is okay with that. He is used to having Jackson dressing him up every morning but, today, he saw Jinyoung going into the shower with Jackson and he hasn’t shower or bath with Jinyoung for the longest time. 

“Bammie, why are you not listening to papa?” stroking his son’s hair.

“I want daddy!” pouting at Jackson. 

“Don’t you want papa?” looking at his son, eye level.

“I want daddy!” Bam Bam starts sniffling.

“What’s the matter baby? Usually you are okay with papa dressing you,” taking both his son’s hand.

“Cause daddy shower with papa and not me.”

Jackson tried very hard to not laugh. His little boy was jealous and it was so cute. He pulls Bam Bam in for a hug.

“Auwww… You wanted daddy to shower with you this morning?”

Bam Bam nods while wiping his tears streaming down his face.

“Okay, let’s go find daddy okay?”

Bam Bam nods.

 

“Babe, are you done yet? Bammie wants you. He is j-e-a-l-o-u-s that you s-h-o-w-e-r with me and not him.”

Jinyoung had just finished dressing up. He turns to see his blotchy looking son in his husband’s arms. Bam Bam straight away leans away from Jackson towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung hugs him, wiping his snot and tear stricken face.

“My baby miss showering with me?”

Bam Bam hides his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, nodding.

“I promise I’ll shower with you on the weekends, okay?”

“You promise, daddy?”

Jinyoung smiles and shows him his pinky. Bam Bam links his pinky with his.

“I promise baby. Now how about getting dress?”

“I want daddy.”

“Okay baby. Jacks, go get ready. Jaebum hyung should be on his way and he will kill us if we make him late for this appointment.”

“Okay babe.”

 

 

Mark and Yugyeom was already in the cafe, seated at their table while waiting for the others.

“Uncle Mark, this place is nice.”

“It is, isn’t it? It is uncle Wonho’s place. He is my friend.”

“Uncle Wonho?” looking at Mark.

Before Mark could say anything else, Wonho swept in and gave his friend a hug.

“Hi Mark.”

“Hi Wonho. Meet my nephew, Yugyeom.”

Mark then turns to his nephew, “Baby, this is uncle Wonho. Say hi uncle Wonho.”

“Hello uncle Wonho. Your place is nice,” holding out his hand towards Wonho.

“Thank you but you can call me hyung,” shaking Yugyeom’s hand.

Mark and Wonho begin bickering about calling him uncle or hyung which made Yugyeom giggle.

“Uncle Wonho, you are funny,” Yugyeom smiling at Wonho.

Wonho pretends to glare at Yugyeom and pinches his nose, making him squeal, “You are lucky you are cute. Want to see where uncle Wonho works?”

Yugyeom nods his head enthusiastically.

“Mark, I’m bringing him to the back okay. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.”

“Can I, uncle Mark?”

“Listen to uncle Wonho okay.”

Yugyeom nods while Wonho carries him.

Mark waits nervously, hoping that they will turn up. He keeps looking at his watch. He was 15 minutes early and they promised to meet at 10.30am. 

 

At 10.30 sharp, Mark felt relief when he saw Jaebum walking in with Youngjae, Bam Bam, Jinyoung and Jackson. He waves to them.

“Hi. You are early,” says Jaebum.

“Yeah. I thought I might be late with the way Yugyeom was dressing.”

“Tell me about it. We had a little drama with this little one over here,” Jinyoung looking at his little boy playing with Youngjae.

“Where’s your nephew?” Jackson looking around.

Before Mark could answer him, he heard his nephew squealing, “Bam Bam! Youngjae!”

“Yugyeom!” both the little boys called out.

Mark looks over at Wonho, “What happen to don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him?”

“I did. He was holding my hand until he saw them,” smirking at his friend.

“Hi Wonho,” Jaebum giving a hug to the owner.

“Nice to see you again Jaebum.”

“Let me introduce you to Jinyoung, Jackson and their son, Bam Bam. And this little one here is my son Youngjae.”

“Hi, I’m Wonho and the owner of Monbebe Cafe,” shaking their hands.

“Have a seat while I get you your menus but Mark and Jaebum will tell you that I’ll serve you whatever I want so there is really no point in looking at the menu,” adds Wonho.

“That’s true. I don’t think I’ve ever look at the menu ever since I met him but I trust him,” Mark telling the others.

“Before I tell you what you are eating, anything that you don’t like?” Wonho looking round the table.

“Well, Jackson prefers organic green tea and no spicy food please. The kids, green vegetables are their enemies, especially cucumbers, to Youngjae. Other than that, we pretty much eat anything,” Jinyoung offering information to Wonho.

“Good. For the kids, I have prepared belgian waffles with fruits, whip cream, honey and chocolate syrup. Also a side of hash browns, fried chicken strips and scramble eggs. They will be drinking chocolate milkshake. Does that sound okay for you boys?”

“Wow… Chocolate shake! Uncle Mark, uncle Wonho made chocolate shake,” Yugyeom looking at his uncle.

“Waffles! My favourite,” Youngjae clapping his hands.

“Hashbrowns,” Bam Bam was practically drooling.

Wonho smirks, “The babies already approve. I like them.”

Mark rolls his eyes which earns his a slap on his arm.

“Don’t be rude Markie. Now for the adults, I’ve made the dishes so that you can share. One kimchi ramen stew with noodles plus pork, a stack of blueberry and strawberry pancakes, a plate of sausages, bacon, hash browns, eggs, fried mushrooms, salad and bread each. Drinks, I’ll give you a pot of flower tea and black coffee. No, it’s not a lot of food and Mark can eat a lot.”

“That sounds really good,” Jackson looking very happy at the choices.

“It taste great too Jacks,” adds Jaebum.

“Can we have a bottle of water?” ask Jinyoung.

“For you, my fruit infused water. You will love it. Now, excuse me while I head to the kitchen. Mark, you know your way around here, so make yourself at home.”

“Thanks Wonho.”

“Anything for you,” Wonho winking at his friend.

 

Mark turns to the boys, “Let me show you an interesting corner over here. But you must be good okay.”

“Where teacher Mark?” Youngjae looking at Mark expectantly.

“Ya. Where is it teacher Mark?” Bam Bam staring at him.

Yugyeom turns to his uncle looking bewildered.

“Did uncle Wonho mention to you about the wonderland corner Gyeommie?”

Yugyeom nods his head.

“That’s where we are going. Come on. Follow me.”

All three of them hold hands together and follows Mark. Jackson then looks at Jaebum, “He is so good with kids isn’t he hyung.”

Jaebum just smiles goofily looking at Mark and the three boys.

 

Mark took them to a small room filled with toys. Wonho prepared this room especially for families with small children. Their table was overlooking that room so when Mark walks back to the table, all of them could still see Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae playing in the room.

“I really did not expect this cafe to have that room, babe,” Jaebum looking at Mark.

“Well, Wonho always has a contingency plan. Though it is not often that families come in with kids as this is a hispter cafe in his own words, but, he made it as he had seen how flustered the family can get when a child is being restless and that interrupts their meal as well as the other customers. So he thought it would be a good idea to have that room.”

“I really like this place. Homey and cosy,” Jinyoung looking at his son.

“Should I go see them?” Jackson asking his husband.

“Don’t worry. That room is childproof and there is only giant legos and some stuff animals there and maybe some books. Nothing that can cause injuries and we can see them from where we are as the whole room is transparent.”

“It has been kid’s teacher approved Jinyoungie,” Jaebum smirking at Mark.

 

They continue chatting about work and hobbies, really trying to get to know each other. They were really surprised to hear that Mark also has a bike.

“Oh dear lord, you are an enabler Mark hyung,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes at Mark’s grin.

“We now have two adrenaline rush junkies in our midst, Jinyoungie,” Jackson petting his husband’s head.

“Need I remind you two that you have kids to think about?”

“Yes mum,” Jaebum and Mark says at the same time.

“Oh dear lord.”

“Usually people call me Wonho but you can call me Lord if you want, Jinyoung,” tease Wonho.

“Here’s your food and drinks. I hope it wasn’t a long wait. Please enjoy while I bring back your puppies,” adds Wonho.

“Thank you Wonho,” Mark making a kissy face at him.

They could see and hear the kids cheering when Wonho told them the food is ready.

“Thank you uncle Wonho,” says Youngjae.

“You must hold our hand uncle Wonho,” adds Bam Bam.

“You smell like chocolate uncle Wonho,” Yugyeom sniffing at Wonho.

Wonho started laughing. This is really an interesting mix and brunch became a very lively affair.

 

By the time they were finish, the kids were already begging the adults to let them spend more time with each other.

“Please uncle Mark. I want to play some more,” as he clings onto Mark’s leg.

“Yes teacher Mark, can we play with Yugyeom some more,” Bam Bam clinging onto his other leg.

“Please teacher Mark, please,” Youngjae clinging onto both his legs.

Mark looks at the kids and at their parents, “You’ll have to ask your parents, boys.”

Bam Bam and Youngjae turns to their fathers, pleading them but still not letting Mark go.

“I’m okay with Yugyeom playing with them,” says Mark.

“I know just the place to go,” Jaebum looking at Jinyoung and Jackson.

Jinyoung and Jackson nods.

“Papa, I want to follow teacher Mark.” Bam Bam looking at Jackson.

“Me too daddy. Can we?” Youngjae peeking at Jaebum.

“Babies, we need to ask your teacher first okay,” Jinyoung explaining to them.

“I’m fine with it, Jinyoung,” Mark holding Yugyeom’s and Bam Bam’s hands.

“Okay, but listen to teacher Mark,” Jinyoung looking at his son and nephew sternly.

They cheered and started jumping up and down.


	15. Chapter 15

That night, Jaebum called Mark after he tucks Youngjae in bed. He slept early as he played with Bam Bam and Yugyeom the whole afternoon at the jungle gym. He was very sure that both Bam Bam and Yugyeom is knocked out as well.

“Hi Yien. I miss you already.”

“Silly Bummie. I just left you a few hours ago.”

Jaebum sighs exaggeratedly, “I know. That’s why.”

Mark chuckles.

“You know how torturing it is to be so near you and yet I am unable to hold you or kiss you the whole entire time?”

“It wasn’t so bad.”

“It is, Yien!”

Mark laughs, “Stop being so dramatic. I have a feeling I won’t have my lips the next time I see you.”

“Maybe. Your lips are yummy.”

“There are many more things that is yummier in this world, Bummie.”

“I know but I’m not allowed yet,” trying to hold in his laughter.

“IM JAEBUM! Is that all you ever think about?”

 

Jaebum starts laughing. He could imagine Mark turning red.

“Are you blushing, princess?”

“I’m so kicking your ass the next time I see you, slave.”

“Can’t wait to see you again, Yien.”

“Me too Bummie.”

“Let’s try to go on a date next week?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Here is where I bid my sweet Yien, adieu.”

Mark chuckles, “Good night Bummie.

“Good night baby.”

 

 

Throughout the next week, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom keeps asking Mark when will they be able to go play with each other during the weekends again. They really love the last outing. 

“Teacher Mark, when can we go to the jungle gym again?” Youngjae looking Mark while waiting for somebody to pick him up.

“Yes teacher Mark. When?” Bam Bam swinging from his arm.

Mark smiles looking at them. Even Yugyeom had been asking him every morning if they were going to the jungle gym again.

“Will see. We need to ask your daddies remember?”

All of them nods.

 

“How about helping me to straighten up the classroom while waiting for them to pick you up?”

“What do we do?” Yugyeom ask.

“Okay. Help me to pick up the books on the floor and put it back into the shelves. Can you do that Gyeommie?”

Yugyeom nods and ran over to the books.

“Bam Bam, can you please help me to put the blocks into the box?”

“Okay teacher Mark.”

“What about me teacher Mark? Youngjae staring at Mark.

“Youngjae can help me to arrange the chairs.”

“Okay teacher Mark.”

 

They were rearranging the classroom when Mark heard a voice saying, “Using child labour. How cheap and resourceful.”

Mark didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

“Daddy!”

“Uncle Jae!”

Mark smiled when he saw the man standing in front of the door carrying two little boys in his arms.

“Hello Jaebum. You are picking up the boys?”

Jaebum nods. Yugyeom walks up to Jaebum. He puts down the boys and ruffles his hair.

“Hello Yugyeom.”

“Hello uncle Jaebum.”

“Uncle Jae, where is papa?”

“He is busy today. You are following me back to the office today Bams.”

“Okay uncle Jae.”

“We will get going now, Mark.”

“Bye Jaebum. Bye boys.”

“Bye teacher Mark.”

 

Jaebum winks at Mark and gave him a kissy face which made the latter giggle. After they had left, Yugyeom went up to Mark and held his hand.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“I wish I can go play with them some more uncle Mark.”

“You will see them tomorrow baby.”

“Tomorrow is so far away,” Yugyeom sighs.

Mark smile looking at his forlorn nephew. So he shook his hand which made the little boy look up at him.

“Hey, let’s get some ice cream on our way back.”

That made Yugyeom smile his toothy grin.

 

 

“Jinyoungie, I need my one on one date with Mark asap,” Jaebum grumbling to Jinyoung as soon as he sees him.

Jinyoung chuckles, “Nice to see you too hyung and yes, I will be staying over for dinner Jinyoungie.”

Jaebum ignores his sarcasm, “Please say you’ll babysit my baby this Friday.”

“I will, if you babysit my baby on Saturday, hyung.”

“You have yourself a deal.”

Jackson smiles listening to their exchange.

“Hyung, you are smitten by Mark hyung aren’t you?”

“I am. How do I tell this to Youngjae?”

“Just tell him?” Jackson looking at him while munching on a carrot stick while the boys are watching TV in the living room.

“I’m scared that he won’t accept Mark as my partner.”

Jinyoung walks over to Jaebum and squeezes his hand, “It’ll be fine. You will be surprise how accepting kids can be. Like Bam Bam.”

“I hope you are right.”

 

 

Jaebum decides to talk to Youngjae about Mark that same night. He knows that he should try to break it to Youngjae as slow as possible but he wasn’t sure how. He prayed for strength and hopes his wife will help him through this. It is scary. This is the first person that he feels something for after he lost his wife and he really likes him. Like a lot and it’s not even funny how much he is falling for Mark.

“Daddy, why are you frowning?” touching the space between his father’s eyebrows.

“Nothing baby. But there is something I want to talk to you about.”

“What is it daddy?”

Jaebum took both Youngjae’s hands in his and takes a deep breath.

“What do you think if daddy is seeing somebody?”

“Seeing somebody?”

“Yes. Like going out with another person.”

“You mean like uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson?”

“Yes.”

“Will you hold hands like uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson.”

“Sometimes.”

“Will you kiss like uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson.”

“Maybe.” 

Youngjae made a disgusted face which made Jaebum laugh.

 

“Will you still love me forever daddy?”

Jaebum felt his heart clenched seeing the look in his son’s eyes. So innocent.

“I will always love you forever baby. You are number one in my heart and nobody can take that away from you.”

Youngjae leans in and hugs Jaebum, “Will you be happy like uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson?”

“I hope so, baby. I really hope so.”

“Will they like me like uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson?”

“I’m sure they will.”

“Okay daddy.”

Jaebum hugs Youngjae tighter then cuddles him.

“Baby, what if I tell you, I’m seeing your teacher Mark?”

Youngjae looks up at him with a wide smile.

“Really? I like teacher Mark.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Does he like me too?”

“I’m sure he does.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay if that somebody is teacher Mark.”

Jaebum chuckles. Sometimes his little boy sounds like an old man. He does take after him after all.

 

After putting him to sleep, Jaebum couldn’t wait to tell Mark. He was just too excited to sleep. He did kind of gotten the approval of his son.

**Jaebum:** Yien, you asleep?

**Mark:** Just about to. What’s up?

**Jaebum:** Can I call you?

Mark decided to call Jaebum instead. The suspense is killing him.

“Hello princess. I didn’t expect you to call me,” Jaebum grinning from ear to ear.

“What’s the matter Bummie? Is everything okay? Is Youngjae okay?”

“Everything is fine Yien. Don’t worry.”

“That’s good to know.”

“What made you worried?”

“You, suddenly asking me if it was okay to call. Usually you just ignore all protocol and just call me,” tease Mark.

Jaebum chuckles, “Damn. I mess up the protocol didn’t I? Sorreh.” 

“Forgiven for now.”

“I told Youngjae about us.”

 

Mark held his breath. He wasn’t expecting that. 

“Yien, you still there? Are you still breathing? Breath baby.”

“Yeah. I’m still here. Just didn’t expect that. Is it too soon? How did he take it?”

“I’m not sure if he really understands it but he is fine with it. His description would be ‘like uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson’ after each question.”

Mark chuckles, “Kids are weird creatures that is for sure.”

“I agree and I made one.”

Mark laughs. Jaebum feels relief to hear his laughter.

“Hey.” 

“Yes Bummie?”

“We need to continue with our puzzle.”

“That’s true. When are you free?”

“How about tomorrow Yien?”

“Sounds good to me. Dinner?” 

“And riding.”

“Kinky, Bummie.”

 

Jaebum groans. He is really falling hard for Mark.

“I love your dirty mind Yien. Just say yes, I do already.”

Mark started laughing, “One at a time darling.”

“Right. You choose the place this time?”

“No problem. Better get some rest. We’ve got work tomorrow.”

“Okay Yien. Good night.”

“Good night Bummie.”

 

 

“Daddy, are you going on a date?” Youngjae staring at Jaebum.

Jinyoung and Jackson was snickering next to them. Before Jaebum could answer him, Bam Bam looks over them and spoke up, “What’s a date uncle Jae?”

Jaebum was glaring at Jinyoung and Jackson. They were really trying their best to hold in their laughter. He could see them turning red and their body shaking.

“Who told you that word baby?” looking at him son.

“Oh, uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson.”

Jaebum turns and stares daggers at them. He couldn’t curse them in front of his precious babies.

 

“What did they say?”

“Uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson said that daddy is going out with teacher Mark alone and that is called a date.”

“Oh…” Bam Bam said out loud which made both his father started laughing like crazy.

Jaebum clears his throat, “Yes I am going on a date with teacher Mark. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes.”

“You listen to your uncle's okay baby.”

“Okay daddy. See you tomorrow.”

“Why tomorrow?”

“Uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson said that you will pick me up tomorrow and I can stay up late with Bam Bam tonight.”

“Is that so? Can you boys wait in the living room while I talk to your uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson in the kitchen for a little while,” Jaebum hissed at Jinyoung and Jackson.

 

Once they were in the safety of the kitchen, Jaebum glared at them openly which made the both of them laugh with no restraint.

“What were you telling my son while I was in the shower?” Jaebum whispers.

Jinyoung and Jackson continues laughing.

“Care to explain?”

“Well, we think that you might want some sexy time with Mark hyung,” Jackson wriggling his eyebrows at Jaebum.

Jaebum groans and slaps his hand on his forehead which made the two husbands laugh even more.

“Gee, thanks. That isn’t awkward at all.”

“Come on hyung. We’ve been out twice together and we’ve seen how you look at him,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes at him.

“If you were an animal, you would be a tiger hunting its prey,” adds Jackson.

“Is it that obvious?”

Both Jinyoung and Jackson looks at each other before nodding at Jaebum. Jaebum groans again.

 

“Thank you guys. I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem. Tomorrow it’s your turn to host Bammie anyway for our sexy time,” Jinyoung giving him an evil grin.

“All night long hyung. We need to give Bam Bam a sibling,” adds Jackson.

“I really didn’t need to know that and no matter how long or how much you are going to do it, you still can’t give Bam Bam a sibling!”

“One way to find out,” Jackson winking at Jaebum.

Jinyoung laughs while Jackson gathers the boys.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark had arranged for them to meet a place a bit further out from the city. He found this hot pot slash barbeque place when he was out riding when he first got to Korea. He actually stumbled upon it. He had just gotten his bike and wanted to clear his mind after all that had happened. At the same time, he was just getting to know Seoul. It was his sister that suggested that he get himself a bike as he had always love machines like that back in the states. For him, it was a new found freedom to ride wherever he wanted, to do whatever he wanted. He was grateful for those few months. It gave him the opportunity to find himself after the fiasco with Cedric. He was just sitting there reminiscing when he felt a kiss on top of his head. Mark found himself smiling to himself when the “kisser” sat in front of him.

 

“Hello Bummie. Glad you can make it.”

“I’ll go anywhere for you, Yien,” smirking at Mark.

“Did you just quote the Backstreet Boys?”

“Dammit. You caught me.”

Mark started laughing. He couldn’t believe that Jaebum just stole a line from a boyband song. Jaebum could feel himself blushing. He didn’t think he would get caught.

“How cute,” Mark putting his head on his hands after he had manage to stop laughing.

Jaebum cringes, “I can’t believe you just call me cute.”

“I didn’t say you are cute. I just think that you quoting songs is cute,” sticking his tongue out at Jaebum.

Jaebum pretended to look offended.

 

“So what’s good here, babe?”

“Best of both world. Korean BBQ and chinese hot pot or shabu shabu.”

“Sounds good to me, let’s start ordering. I’m hungry.”

“Yeah. We don’t want that monster in your tum tum to start making noises again.”

Jaebum groans, “It was just that one time. Are you going to hold it against me?”

Mark nods.

“In my defense, my monster knew exactly when to start protesting. Right after our kiss.”

Mark quirk his eyebrows at Jaebum.

“Fine, I’ll admit it is not the most sexiest thing to do after a kiss.”

“Thank you for agreeing with me Bummie.”

 

 

After dinner, they decided to ride around that area. It didn’t matter that they were just there side by side, it was nice. They did make a stop at the petrol station to refill. There, they took the opportunity to talk and hold hands for a little while. There was a rest area for them to rest a little while.

“How do you like dinner Bummie?”

“I love it and I still love the fact that you eat as much as I do.”

Mark laughs, “Is that sarcasm?”

“Nooo,” Jaebum grinning at Mark.

They lapse into a comfortable silence again. Mark likes the fact that Jaebum does not force him to talk and he himself wasn’t much of a talker as well. There was nothing awkward about it.

“There is one last place I want to show you. It’s on the way back to the city.”

“Are you seducing me, Yien?” Jaebum wiggling his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark rolls his eyes. He then walks over to his bike and mounts it.

“If I were to seduce you Bummie, you wouldn’t know what hit you,” smirking at the other.

Jaebum chuckles and mount his bike. Mark gestures him to follow him.

 

They arrive at a bus stop between the city and the petrol station. It was really quiet and dark at that area. Mark sat at the bus stop, gesturing Jaebum to do the same.

“What’s so special about this place Yien?” sitting next to Mark.

Mark lay his head on Jaebum’s broad shoulder.

“See the difference on your left and right. It’s only darkness from where we come from and we are heading towards the lights. Like a moth drawn to a flame.”

Jaebum looks right and then left, he turns and place his lips on Mark’s hair.

“Yeah. Such contrast.”

“Now look up Bummie.”

 

Jaebum looks up and was mesmerize with what he is seeing. It was a cloudless night and the sky was littered with stars. He never notice it before and was glad he was able to enjoy this with Mark.

“That is gorgeous.”

“It is isn’t it?”

“So are you, Yien.”

Mark chuckles.

“Did I just ruin the moment with a cheesy line?” peering at Mark.

Mark looks straight at Jaebum and nods. He wasn’t expecting to see the normally cool and compose Jaebum pouting at him. He thought his heart could burst at that moment, seeing how Jaebum could be carefree being around him.

“Are you pouting Bummie?” Mark teasing the younger.

“No,” looking away from the elder.

 

Mark starts laughing. Jaebum had never heard him laugh so carefreely before. He likes hearing Mark laugh and he is happy that he is the one making him laugh. If he could just make him laugh forever, that would be just perfect. Jaebum just stares at Mark.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Jaebum leans in and kiss his cheek, talking against them, “You do now.”

Mark starts laughing again. It didn’t matter if Jaebum’s saliva was on his cheek. That was the silliest thing he could ever do.

“Yah, Im Jaebum, your saliva. You are just like Gyeommie,” pretending to push his face away and wipes his face.

Jaebum caress his face with his right hand, “I don’t want to scare you but I really want to say this. It might be too early or too late but I just have to get it out.”

Mark nuzzles his hand, placing a kiss on his palm. Trying to calm his erratic beating heart.

“I like you, Yien. I really really like you.”

Mark held his breath, looking into Jaebum’s eyes. It was as if he was looking for any signs of deceit or playfulness. No. There was a determined look on his face and it shows in his eyes.

“I like you too Bummie,” Mark whispers.

 

Jaebum crush his lips against Mark’s. He was kissing the life out of him. His hands pulling his head close, helping him to angle it better to kiss Mark deeper. He felt Mark’s arms wrapping themselves around him. It feels so right. When his lips travels down his long slender neck, biting and sucking on it, Jaebum thought he could cum then and there when he heard Mark whimpering. When they finally separated, they were both panting slightly, lips was nibbled till it was red and swollen, but they wanted more.

“You weren’t joking when you said my lips were yummy weren’t you Bummie?”

Jaebum grins, “I now agree with you when you said there are more yummier things.”

Mark feels himself blushing. He was sure that Jaebum left a very obvious hickey on his neck.

Jaebum pulls him close and whispers, “Can we continue with our puzzle now?”

Mark giggles and nod. They quickly mount on their bikes and ride as fast as permitted by the law to get back to Mark’s apartment as soon as possible. Arousal was thrumming in both their bodies. The kiss left them with more desires instead of quenching it.

 

 

By the time they reach Mark’s place, they were pawing at each other’s clothes, trying to undress the other person as soon as possible. Lips never leaving each other. Somehow, they manage to reach Mark’s room in one piece without breaking anything or banging into anything. Well, almost. Jaebum stubs his toe on Mark’s bed when he tries to maneuver a half naked Mark onto his own bed. Jaebum was groaning in pain on top of a laughing Mark. He buries his face in Mark’s neck.

“Ouchie baby.”

Mark is stroking his hair, “Are you okay babe?”

Jaebum mumbles something into Mark’s neck.

Mark pulls his face up, “What did you say?”

“I said, it’ll be okay once I am in you,” burying his face in Mark’s neck again, making himself busy by nibbling it.

“Stupid Im Jaebum!” as he laughs. 

His laugh turns into soft whimpers and mewls when he feels Jaebum biting and sucking on his neck and collar bones, hands gently touching his body. Mark felt himself gripping Jaebum’s hair when the younger started sucking and biting his nipples.

“Bummie…” Mark calls out to him breathlessly..

“Hmmm…” Jaebum keeping himself busy with Mark’s nipples.

“I’m sure no matter how much you suck on it, no milk will come out.”

Mark felt Jaebum biting his nipple not too gently, “Idiot.”

 

Mark giggles but was silence by Jaebum’s mouth on his. He could feel Jaebum tugging his jeans down but it was stuck half way as he was wearing his tight skinny jeans to impress him. An exasperated Jaebum got up and looks at Mark while pulling his jeans and boxer pants off, “Why the hell is your jeans so tight Tuan?”

“I was dress to impress and you must agree that my ass looks good in them,” quirking his eyebrows at Jaebum.

“That’s true,” diving in, to continue kissing Mark.

“No fair that I’m naked and you are not,” Mark pouting against his lips.

“Such a naggy princess,” Jaebum sighs exaggeratedly.

Mark reverse their position and locked him down, “Like I said, this princess can kick your ass, slave.”

Jaebum grins, “I’m loving this already. Is this the riding you have in mind?”

Mark rolls his eyes and shuts Jaebum up by biting his jaw, earning him a grunt. How can this guy be like this while they are trying to have sex. This is very refreshing.

“Now let’s make it even by getting you out of your clothes.”

“Please do, baby.”

 

After a few hits and misses, they were both finally stark naked in bed. A bottle of strawberry flavoured lubricant and a box of condoms lying around on the floor. Perspiration clinging onto their hair and body even though the air conditioner was on full blast. Clothes all discarded onto the floor. Skin littered with saliva, bite marks, hickies and precum. It may seem like they were aiming for an endurance race but both Mark and Jaebum weren’t complaining at all. Jaebum was thrusting Mark from the back, hands around his waist, holding Mark close. Mouth on his back. Mark was whining and keening from Jaebum hitting his prostate over and over again. His knuckles white from gripping on the bed sheets.

“I-I d-don’t I c-can hold o-on a-any l-l-longer Bu-bum-bummie.”

Jaebum grunts. His hand reaching over to stroke Mark in tandem with his thrust. Mark was mewling and whining from over stimulation.

“Come for me baby,” as he places a kiss on Mark’s shoulder.

Mark felt himself spilling over Jaebum’s hands, onto the sheets. Jaebum continues thrusting into Mark until he comes in him. He groans as he rolls away from Mark, before cuddling him.

“Does your toe feel better?” Mark whispers as he kisses his jaw.

Jaebum chuckles, “Toe? What toe?”

Mark laughs.

“What about Youngjae?”

Jaebum feels himself melting. Even after having sexy time with him, he still thinks about his son’s welfare.

“He is at Jinyoung and Jackson’s house. Tomorrow it’s my turn to look after Bammie so that they can give Bam Bam more siblings.”

Mark place his chin on Jaebum’s chest, smiling at him, “Then we shouldn’t let their good deed go to waste don’t we?”

Jaebum looks up at the ceiling, “Thank you god for his dirty mind!”

Mark pulls Jaebum’s ears and kisses him. Let’s just say by the time they were actually satisfied, Jaebum had gotten his wish of their “riding” date and his so-called “favourite position”. 

 

Jaebum manage to pull the blanket over them while snuggling next to Mark. They were both tired but sated. It was around 3am when Mark heard his phone rang.

“Hello?” Marks answers groggily.

“You slut! How dare you!”

“Who is this? What do you want?”

Jaebum was woken up by Mark. 

“You’re mine! How could you?”

Before Mark could answer, the phone went dead. Mark felt himself shaking.

“Yien, you okay? Oh my god you are shaking. Is the caller again isn’t it?” as he pulls Mark closer to him and held him tight.

Mark could only manage to nod and hugs Jaebum tighter. His nightmare was back and this time he was sure who it was. He need to call his parents. He need to call his sister. He will need to tell Jaebum about Cedric soon but right now, he would need to gather information first. 

“I’m here Yien. Don’t worry,” kissing his forehead.

 

The next morning, Jaebum left Mark’s place after the elder assures him that he is fine and he should go pick up his son and nephew.

“Yien, you sure you are okay?” while caressing his face.

“I am. Don’t worry Bummie,” as he held on to his hand.

“Call me if you need me okay. We will make a day out with the boys or something.”

“That sounds like a good idea Bummie. I’ll let you know later kay. Now ride safe.”

“I will. I’m going back to take my car before picking them up.”

They exchange kisses and Jaebum was on his way. Mark decided to give his parents a call. He didn’t want to worry them but he needs to know.

 

 

He felt his heart beating very fast while waiting for his dad to pick up his call. His throat feels dry. He could feel himself perspiring.

“Hello son, how are you?”

“Hi papa. I’m fine. How are you and mama?”

“Oh we are fine.”

They continued making small talk with his parents talking to him from both of the house phone. Mark was glad that he called the house. It was nice talking to them as if they were all in the same room. He misses them.

“Erm… Papa…”

“Yes?”

“Did you hear anything about Cedric lately?”

“No. Did anything happen?” his mum interrupts.

“Nothing mama. Just wondering.”

“The last I heard, he is now practising with his father and everything seems normal during his probation,” his father offering him some information.

“Did he try to disturb both of you again?”

 

Mark felt bad that he dragged his parents into his problem. But it had gotten so bad that he had no one to turn to.

“No Yien.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Tuan Yien! Stop apologizing. It’s not your fault. It’s his,” chastise his mother.

Mark felt grateful for them. He breath a sigh of relief.

“Enough about that man. Tell me how is everything there? Did you meet someone yet?” his mother ask.

Mark could feel himself blushing. He starts telling them about Jaebum and how he met him and about his son. 

“Yien, you sound happy.”

“I am papa. I really am.”

“Well, I would like to meet him someday.”

“You will papa and mama too. I can’t wait.”

They talk for a while more before his parents told him to go as the bill will be high.

“Tell your sis we miss her and to call us soon okay.”

“Okay mama. Take care papa. Love you.”

“Love you too my baby.” 

After his call with his parents, he made his way to his sister’s house to update her.

 

 

Jinyoung and Jackson couldn’t wait for Jaebum to tell them about his night but the elder remained tight lip when he went over to pick up his son and Bam Bam.

“Come on hyung. Dish!” Jinyoung whines.

“I don’t kiss and tell Jinyoungie,” Jaebum smirking at Jinyoung.

“You don’t have to cause I’m sure that mark on your jaw is from a very big bug,” Jackson teases.

Jaebum automatically covers the spot which made Jinyoung laugh.

“Well, I hope your bug will do the same with you too Jackson.”

“You know it,” Jackson wiggling his eyebrows.

“Babe, behave. The babies are still around,” Jinyoung giving his husband the look.

Jackson grins and gives his husband a kiss.

 

“Papa, are you and daddy going on a date?” Bam Bam looking up to Jackson.

Jackson carries him, “Yes we are baby. You are staying with uncle Jae and JaeJae tonight.”

“Can’t I go on a date with you and daddy?”

Jackson chuckles, “How about we go on a date tomorrow, baby?”

Bam Bam started bouncing in Jackson’s arms, cheering. Youngjae on the other had was hugging Jaebum’s legs while Jaebum pets his hair.

“Daddy can I go on a date with you?” Youngjae turns to ask Jaebum.

“Of course you can. When do you want to do that?”

Youngjae looks like he is thinking hard about it. With his face all scrunched up and his finger tapping his temple. Jaebum feels so much love for his little boy.

“How about tomorrow?”

“Sure. Let’s go on a date tomorrow sunshine. But now, it’s time for all three of us to go on a date.”

Jackson hands over Bam Bam to Jaebum while helping him to carry Bam Bam’s and Youngjae’s night bag to the car.

 

 

Once Jaebum settled them in the house, he was excited to see a text from Mark.

**Mark:** Bummie, you free this afternoon?

**Jaebum:** Yes and I have the kids. Why?

**Mark:** Playdate for the munchkins?

**Jaebum:** Sure. Where? 

**Mark:** The museum? I heard there is an exhibition for kids today

**Jaebum:** Sure. Carpool?

**Mark:** I’ll send you my location

**Jaebum:** See you :*


	17. Chapter 17

It has been a few weeks since Mark has receive any anonymous calls and his relationship with Jaebum is progressing nicely. They’ve been on a couple of one to one dates as well as play dates and the kids seems to understand that Jaebum and Mark is going out. Other than that, nothing has really changed except maybe Jaebum in a sense. The morning after they had finally seal the deal, it hit Mark that Jaebum might not even be bendy like him in the first place since he did actually make a child with somebody. There they were, lying in bed, snuggling with each other, exchanging kisses from time to time, drawing nonsense on each other's skin with their fingers when it hit Mark.

“Bummie, this is actually your first time sleeping with a guy right?”

Jaebum kept quiet for a while. He wasn't sure how to go about it. It is true that it's the first time he slept with a guy so he was technically a gay virgin before doing it with Mark.

“Errr… Yes?”

“Oh. Erm… Are you even gay or bi in the first place?”

“Hmmm… Well, you are the first guy that I’ve been interested with. So, I guess I’m bi?”

Mark smiles shyly. Jaebum would be sure that Mark would be asking about his experience. Jaebum wasn't sure how to break it to Mark without seeming too eager or having high expectations in sleeping with him.

 

“Then how did you know what to do? There are no written instructions. It's not like see a hole and plug it in kinda thing you know. Well, maybe it is but there are preparations involved when you are doing it with a guy and it seems like you knew what you were doing.”

Jaebum started laughing. Yups. This is the Mark that he fell for.

“You mean it isn’t just plug and play?” Jaebum gasps which led to Mark twisting his ear.

“Ouch baby. Okay. Okay. It's not that I was expecting this or being too eager okay. I've been researching on what to do lately, just in case we plan to do this kinda thing and you don’t know how embarrassing it is to ask this sort of thing to a loud-mouth Jackson, okay,” Jaebum quickly adds in the end.

Mark quirks his eyebrow at him, “How sure were you that I won't be the one plugging it in?”

Jaebum smirks, “I knew it since day one since you mention about your tight hole sweetheart.”

Mark burst out laughing and kisses his beautiful sculptured jaw, “Touché.”

 

Jaebum rolls himself onto Mark, caging his body with his. He loves how soft Mark feels yet so strong. The contrast of being with a man is vastly different from being with a woman and yet, Jaebum finds himself liking it. Maybe because it's Mark or maybe this is who he really is. His attention was brought back to the present when he feels Mark biting his neck. He felt arouse. He couldn't believe how turned on he is with the man under him at the moment. He felt like a nymphomaniac last night and still not wanting to stop.

“Somebody is frisky this morning,” Jaebum grinning at Mark.

“Are you opposed to it?”Mark continues nibbling Jaebum’s jaw.

“How's your back?”

“It's fine.”

“Then let's continue where we left off.”

“You are on baby duty today.”

Jaebum groans. He had almost forgotten the deal he had with Jinyoung. His eyes searches for the lubricant and condoms. When he saw it, it quickly reaches out for it and held it up in front of Mark.

“Then let's get started,” as he captures Mark’s lips while grinding down, creating a friction between their crotch.

Mark laughs and then drowns himself in the pleasure that Jaebum is giving him. Sex never felt this good. Being with someone never felt this good either. 

 

 

“So my dearest baby bro, how was your date?” his sister staring at him, while he washes the dishes.

He had dinner at his sister’s place. At the moment, Yugyeom was busy playing with his appa in the living room while he helps his sister to clean the kitchen after dinner.

“It was really good,” keeping his answers short and simple.

“Come on Tuan. You can do better than this,” hitting him on the arm.

“Watch it sis. I might drop and break your precious plate,” smirking at his sister.

“Who cares about the plate when it’s about my baby brother’s ass!”

Mark started laughing uncontrollably. He couldn’t believe what just came out from his sister’s mouth.

 

“Watch it sis. Yugyeom is around.”

“Stop stalling and spill!”

Mark smiles and begin telling her about his date but not going into details about them “making puzzles” all night long in his house.

“Making puzzles? Are you sure?” his sister giving him a skeptical look.

Mark pretends to not hear her and continues to finish up with the dishes.

“Wait. You said he has a son right?”

Mark nods.

“He isn’t adopted right?”

Mark shakes his head.

“You are not a homewrecker right?”

Mark rolls his eyes, “No. She pass away 6 months after having Youngjae.”

“Oh. Bless her soul.”

 

Mark smiles. He is grateful for his very understanding and accepting family. They didn’t question him when he first came out to all of them. They accepted him with open arms.

“Wait wait wait wait wait. Hold on a minute.”

Mark looks at his sister perplexingly. 

“Let me get this straight. Jaebum was married to a lady and they have a son together, correct?”

Mark nods.

“She has long pass away and now he is in a relationship with you, correct?”

“Yes?”

His sister started laughing which confused him even further.

 

“I don’t get it. What are you implying sis?”

“Nothing. You just made a straight guy, not straight. You are the devil incarnate!” as his sister started laughing.

“Yah… It’s not my fault!”

“I never said it was. But, what if he decides he likes girls instead? What if he is just experimenting with you? I’m not being pessimistic here but he was straight after all.”

Mark kept quiet. That was kind of true.

“He did say I’m the first guy that he is interested in. But...”

“But what?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think he is playing with me. I don’t know sis…”

“Are you scared?”

“I am, sis. I mean, what if he suddenly decides that I am just a friend material or he is just playing with me cause he wants to know how does it feel to be with a guy or or or… Oh my god, sis. What am I doing?” putting his head in his hands, after sitting down at the dining table.

“Hey, look at me,” whispers his sister as she pulls his face up to face her.

 

She could see the fear in his eyes but this is the happiest she had seen him. After seeing him so down for so long, not even Yugyeom could make the way his eyes light up the way it is now.

“How about, you invite him and his brother-in-laws with their kids over for dinner? No pressure. Then we take it from there. I mean, if he is willing to meet me, that would be a good sign right?”

Mark looks at his sister, “You think so?”

“I know so. I am a good judge of character remember?”

Mark nods. He remembers when his sister first met Cedric. She didn’t like him and warned him about the latter. She was right. 

He leans his forehead against hers and whispers, “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now about our dinner plans.”

He went home that night feeling a bit scared about asking Jaebum for dinner at his sister’s place. He wasn’t sure how he would take it. All the what if’s ran through his mind. If what he is feeling is true, then it will be the right thing to do. Hopefully Jaebum feels the same way too. By the rate that they are going, it would seem like they are going from strength to strength.

 

 

Jaebum was missing Mark as usual, so he decided to text him after Youngjae was asleep in his own room, hugging his beloved Moomin.

**Jaebum:**  Knock knock

**Mark:** Who’s there?

**Jaebum:** Boo

**Mark:** Boo who?

**Jaebum:** Don’t cry. I’m right here.

 

Jaebum could feel himself smiling from his own silly joke. He was sure he did put a smile on Mark’s face. Mark on the other hand was rolling his eyes but he couldn’t help laughing at his silly joke. It might be lame but it was still kinda funny.

 

**Mark:** You are such a child Bummie

**Jaebum:** But you like me

 

Jaebum was grinning when he type that. Mark could imagine the look on Jaebum’s face when saying that. He most probably be feigning an insulted or shocked look at him.

 

**Mark:** Unfortunately, I do

**Jaebum:** Hey! )= 

 

Mark started laughing. He was sure that the guy in the other line is pouting.

 

**Mark:** Muahhh

**Jaebum:** (= I knew it

**Mark:** Is Youngjae asleep? 

**Jaebum:** Yeah. Cuddling with his beloved Moomin

**Mark:** Auw… How cute

**Jaebum:** Like his father

**Mark:** Hmmm… Let me think about it

**Jaebum:** Yien!

 

Mark chuckles. 

 

**Mark:** Bummie, are you free this coming weekend?

**Jaebum:** I’ll make it free. Whats up?

**Mark:** You are not obliged okay. 

**Jaebum:** Okay. So what is it?

**Mark:** My sister would like to invite you and Jinyoung and Jackson and the boys over for dinner. No pressure. She just wants to get to know you since I talk to her about you.

 

Jaebum felt like he strike the jackpot. He had been trying to think of ways to talk to Mark about inviting his sister out for a meal. Now the opportunity presented itself.

 

**Jaebum:** You talk to her about me?

 

Mark could so just imagine Jaebum looking so smug, quirking his eyebrows at him.

 

**Mark:** Maybe 

 

Jaebum was actually doing a victory dance on his bed. He was ecstatic to find out that Mark has been talking to his only sibling Korea about him. That was a sure sign he likes him a lot right?

**Jaebum:** Is that a yes?

 

He knew he was fishing too much but he could not help it. He was damn happy about it. Mark knew he just wanted a yes from him and Mark didn’t want to give it to him. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

 

**Mark:** Im Jaebum! >=(

 

Jaebum starts laughing. Fine. He will let it go today.

 

**Jaebum:** I love too!

**Mark:**  You sure?

 

Mark was still feeling a bit apprehensive about it. He wasn’t sure if Jaebum was saying yes for the sake of it or he is really interested in meeting his sister. Jaebum sensing his apprehensiveness about Mark decides to call him.

“I’m sure Yien. I would love to have a meal and get to know your sister and her family and it’ll be a fun playdate for the boys as well.”

“Are you sure Bummie? I mean, it’s no pressure really,” Mark was biting his lips. 

A habit of his whenever he is nervous.

“I’m sure. So she can see what a great guy am I for her brother.”

Mark was rolling his eyes. He was sure Jaebum is looking very smug with himself.

“Will Jinyoung and Jackson be okay with it?”

“Don’t worry Yien. They’ll be fine about it too. At least the babies will enjoy themselves. They love their playdates.”

They continued talking about their day and also about the boys. It was nice the way the conversation is able to flow from one topic to another without being awkward. It was easy. It didn’t feel like work, just like their relationship.

 

“Hey Bummie, we’ve got work tomorrow.”

Jaebum sighs, “How boring.”

Mark chuckles, “Good night Bummie.”

“Good night Yien. See you in my dreams.”

“Hopefully it’ll be sweet dreams.”

“You wish. I’m hoping for wet dreams instead, baby.”

“Im Jaebum!” Mark was laughing.

Jaebum laughs like crazy, “What?”

“Nothing you crazy motherfucker.”

“Techincally, I would be an unclefucker and not a motherfucker, if you know what I mean.”

Mark starts laughing, “Does that mean I’m a fatherfucker?”

“Hmmm… Daddyfucker sounds hotter, babe.”

There is just no way with Jaebum. He must have the last say.

“Have a good rest Bummie.”

“You too Yien.”

 

 

The next day, Jaebum made sure Jackson and Jinyoung clear their schedule for that weekend.

“Jinyoungie, you, Jackson and my precious little nephew will be coming with me and my lovable little son to Mark’s sister’s house for dinner. This is not a request. This is an order. Thank you. I love you. My love life is in your hands.”

Jackson started laughing. He couldn’t believe that Jaebum just said that his love life is in their hands. Mark is really a magical creature to be able to have Jaebum in the palm of his hand so to speak.

“Hyung, he really got you whipped hasn’t he?”

“No. But that sounds like a nice roleplay,” winking at Jackson.

“Hyung, behave. Our babies are in the next room,” Jinyoung looking at both his husband and best friend.

Both of them grins at Jinyoung.

 

“So tell me about this dinner, hyung. Do we need to bring over anything?”

“Mark’s sister wants to get to know us more. Especially me. So, she invited us over to talk and for the kids to play. I was planning to bring dessert to sweeten up the deal and was hoping for you to bring mum’s yummy kimchi, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung smiles. It was rare for the elder to ask favours like this especially to help him with his love life. Of course he wouldn’t say no.

“Anything for you hyung.”

Jaebum hugs Jinyoung, “You’re the best!”

“I know, hyung.”

Youngjae went up to Jaebum, “Daddy, why are you so happy?”

“I’m happy because I have you, baby,” as he carries Youngjae and spins his around which made the little one laugh.

“Papa, I want to spin like JaeJae too!” holding out his hands towards Jackson.

Jackson grins and did the same which made Jinyoung lecturing them.

“Yah… Both of you! Be careful not to break the babies! Hyung watch out for the wall. Jackson watch out for the pictures!”


	18. Chapter 18

Everybody was nervous on Saturday except Mark’s sister, brother-in-law, Jinyoung, Jackson and the kids. They were as cool as a cucumber. Mark on the other hand was trying to distract himself by playing and talking to Yugyeom. Jaebum is trying to convince himself that he bought the right kind of dessert and that he and Youngjae is properly dressed. Crossing out all the things in his mental checklist. Praying to all the gods, deities, spirits, unicorns, leprechauns and everything in the universe that Mark’s sister approve of him and their relationship. This was the first time that Jaebum is working hard to gain his partner’s family approval. 

 

“Jaejae, are you ready?”

“Daddy, I can’t decide what which hat to wear.”

Jaebum walked into Youngjae’s room only to see his only son standing there, trying to decide which hat to wear. He was torn between his straw hat and his black snapback. Jaebum stood by the door and smiles.

“Why can’t you decide Jae?”

“This is important daddy,” frowning at his father.

Jaebum chuckles. His son was wearing a white shirt, button all the way up to his neck. His shorts is dark blue. He was so sure that his Youngjae plans to wear his leather sandals. He could so see it now.

“I think you will look nicer with the straw hat baby.”

“You think so daddy?” as Youngjae picks up the straw hat and looks at himself in the mirror.

“I know so.”

When Youngjae seems satisfied with his choice, he picks up his shades and makes his way to the living room to choose his shoes. Jaebum could only chuckle and let his only son be. He went into the kitchen to take out the cake that he had bought the night before to bring over to Mark’s sister’s place.

 

“Daddy, how do I look?” Youngjae calling out to his father.

Jaebum walks into the living room with the cake in his hand. He was right. Youngjae chose to wear his leather sandals and he look as cute as a button.

“You look handsome my boy. Now hold on a minute while I take a picture to send it over to your dada and mama.”

Youngjae strike up a few poses which made Jaebum laugh. After Youngjae was satisfied, Jaebum sends the pictures to his parents.

“Time for us to go. How do I look?”

Youngjae looks at Jaebum from head to toe. Jaebum was wearing a stripe t-shirt, white pants with a jacket. He plans to wear his boat shoes.

“You look alright, daddy. Let’s go. We are going to be late,” says Youngjae nonchalantly.

 

Jaebum had to tell himself that murdering his only son is not an option. He gave himself a onceover before leaving the house. He was sure that what he was wearing wasn’t that formal and wasn’t that casual. He would like to think that he looks smart casual. He didn’t want to seem too formal to the point that she would think he was as stiff as a wood, unless he was thrusting into Mark but that was besides the point and she doesn’t have to know that. He also didn’t want to be too casual to make Mark’s sister thinks that he wasn’t being serious about her brother or thinks that meeting the family wasn’t important. He wishes he could be like Youngjae at the moment. Relax and as cool as a cucumber but if he was to say that to his son, he was sure that the little one would throw a tantrum. Why? His only son hates cucumber, period. Trying to explain to him about that idiom would only lead to nowhere.

 

 

“Bam Bam, you better be wearing clothes when I see you, if not you will be going to teacher Mark’s place naked and daddy will not give you any clothes to wear from now on,” warns Jinyoung. 

Bam Bam squeaks and he could hear frantic footsteps running around in the room and the sound of his husband laughing. He was so sure that their son has Jackson wrapped round his tiny little fingers. Jinyoung himself was just about ready when his handsome husband walks in and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Hello husband, you are looking handsome today,” Jackson planting a kiss on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Jinyoung smiles. They really make a handsome pair if he does say so himself.

“What is the progress of our little baby snake?”

“After you threatened that he will be going naked, he slithers his way into finally choosing an outfit.”

“Papa, help me!” 

“Ah… The sound of the little baby snake needing help. Why don’t you go get the kimchi ready while I get our little one ready?”

“Sure,” kissing Jackson’s jaw.

“Coming Bams,” Jackson calls out to his son.

 

Jinyoung promptly makes his way to the kitchen while Jackson deals with Bam Bam. He is lucky to have Jackson in his life. While packing up the kimchi, he could hear Bam Bam and his husband talking.

“Papa, is my shirt okay?”

“Yes, baby. For the millionth time, it does.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

Jinyoung could hear silence for a while before he hears his son running and calling out for him and his husband’s protest. It made him laugh.

“Daddy, how do I look?”

Jinyoung looks at the little wonder from head to toe seriously. His son was just too adorable.

“You look very handsome Bam Bam.”

That made Bam Bam smile and latch himself on Jinyoung’s leg.

 

“That’s what I told you Bammie,” Jackson looking very insulted by his son.

Bam Bam grins, “I love you papa.”

“You smart little devil. Come here and give your papa a hug.”

Bam Bam jumps on Jackson. They were all in the process of wearing their shoes when they heard Jaebum’s car.

“Your uncle Jae is here. Go tell uncle Jae we will be out soon. We just need to lock up the house k, baby?”

“Okay, papa.”

 

Less than a second later, they could hear their son calling out to his uncle, “Uncle Jae! Wait a minute. Daddy and papa is locking up the house! Don’t leave without them!”

Both of the looks at each other and chuckles.

“He takes after you.”

“Jinx.”

“Double jinx.”

They seem to be able to read each other’s mind. They manage to say all that at the same time. Their little moment interrupted when they heard their darling son calling them.

“Papa! Daddy! Enough being lovey dovey. Let’s go. Yugyeom is waiting!”

“Coming baby,” Jackson says to his son before planting a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips.

“Euw!” they heard their son and nephew saying, accompanied by Jaebum’s laughter.

 

 

“So, hyung. How are you feeling?” Jackson keeps looking at Jaebum from the passenger seat.

“I’ll let you know once we arrive.” Jaebum trying to sound as calm as possible.

Jinyoung knew how nervous his best friend slash brother-in-law was feeling. It has been quite some time since he saw Jaebum like this.

“Hyung, did you remember to let Mark hyung know that we are on the way?” Jinyoung knew that was the extra push to know how nervous he was.

“Oh fish,” holding his tongue. 

He knew not to curse in front of the kids. A habit of turning words into animals when needed like now. Jinyoung and Jackson chuckles.

“I’ll text him at the traffic lights.”

Jinyoung and Jackson could hear Jaebum muttering under his breath about how could he forget such an important thing on such an important day. The least he could do was to make sure that Mark and sister knew that they were on the way.

 

“Hyung, it’s going to be fine. Don't fret it,” Jackson reassuring Jaebum.

“My husband is right, hyung. They will love you. I’m sure they will,” adds Jinyoung.

Jaebum smiles fondly at their words. He could always count on them to make him feel so much better when he needs it. 

“Thank you guys.”

“You are welcome,” Youngjae and Bam Bam chimes which made the adults laugh.

“Hyung, could we please stop by at florist please?” Jinyoung tapping on his shoulder.

“Sure but why?”

“I think we should at least get her a bouquet of flowers don’t you think, hyung?”

“I thought of that but there weren’t any nice looking ones at the place nearby the bakery that I went to yesterday, Jinyoungie.”

“I remember there is a place on the way to Mark hyung’s sister’s place that sells gorgeous flowers. One of my colleague from the office brought me there the other day to pick up some for his wife.”

“Sure Jinyoungie. Just let me know the way.”

“Just gimme a minute while I call my colleague, hyung. I vaguely remember the name of the place and the directions but I know it’s on the way.”

 

 

They manage to find their way to the shop and true to Jinyoung’s words, the flowers there were gorgeous. They ended up with a very unique looking bouquet as Youngjae and Bam Bam was begging them to let them pick the flowers. Even the florist couldn’t help but smile at their choices but nobody wanted to tell them that it wasn’t right. So when Youngjae choose a sunflower versus Bam Bam’s roses, none of them, including the florist and their parents, bat an eye. They just smile and praise them. Youngjae and Bam Bam even wrote the note together. They felt so proud of themselves. In the end, the bouquet consist of sunflowers, roses, gerberas, baby’s breath and hydrangeas. Somehow, the florist made it work.

“Uncle Jackson, uncle Jinyoung, isn’t the sunflower beautiful?” Youngjae looking at both his uncles.

“Yes sunshine. It’s just like you,” Jackson pinching his nose.

Bam Bam climbs up Jaebum’s leg, “Uncle Jae.”

Jaebum picks him up, “Yes Bammie.”

“Isn’t the roses beautiful?”

“Of course because you chose the best one didn’t you?”

Bam Bam nods proudly.

“Shall we get going, hyung?” Jinyoung chimes in.

Jaebum nods. After paying for the flowers, they loaded in the car and makes their way to Mark’s sister’s place. Jaebum started to feel nervous again. They were really making their way to meet her. He really hopes everything will go well. His future happiness is in her hands.

 

 

Mark was trying to calm his nerves by helping his sister in the kitchen.

“Do you need any help sis?”

“No, Mark. I have everything under control. I hope we have enough food.”

“I think you made enough food to feed an entire army.”

“Really? Well, it should be enough since your boyfriend and his brother-in-laws are bringing kimchi and dessert.”

Mark found himself blushing at his sister’s words.

“Mark Tuan Yien, are you blushing?”

“N-n-no,” Mark stammers.

“You totally are! Wait till I tell mama and papa.”

“Yah! I’m not blushing. I think I’ll go check on your son who is less annoying,” sticking his tongue out at his sister.

“You say that now baby brother,” his sister teases as he walks out of the kitchen.

 

As he walks into Yugyeom’s room, he could see his nephew looking upset in his underwear, standing in front of his closet.

“What’s the matter Gyeommie?” ask Mark as he kneels down next to his nephew.

“Uncle Mark, I don’t know what to wear,” his nephew wails.

“You can wear whatever you want.”

“Will you help me uncle Mark?”

“Of course. Let’s start with pants. Do you want to wear long or short pants?”

Yugyeom seems to be pondering a while. Mark found it adorable.

“Short pants.”

“Okay, now choose which colour short pants you want and put it on.”

Yugyeom seems to be going through his pants before settling on one. He promptly puts it on.

“You like it?”

Yugyeom nods.

 

“Next, you can’t go out with no shirt, right Gyeommie?”

Yugyeom shakes his head.

“How about wearing a long sleeve t-shirt? I think it would look nice with your pants.”

“Really uncle Mark?”

Mark nods.

“Can you choose for me, please?”

“Of course baby.”

Mark chooses a long sleeve black top, so that he matches with him. That seems to make his nephew really happy.

“We are wearing the same colour top uncle Mark.”

“Yes, we are Gyeommie. Are we ready to go down?”

“My hair!”

Mark smiles and helps his nephew with his hair. He styled it down, just like his.

“Now, are we ready to go down?”

“Yes!” as he held Mark’s hand.

Mark felt a little more calm with his nephew around. He knew that they would be arriving soon as Jaebum had texted him a few minutes ago, letting him know that they were about 10 minutes away. He really hopes that his sister will like Jaebum. His family’s approval is very important to him.

 

 

Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae and Bam Bam arrives at Mark’s sister’s place. Jaebum was feeling very nervous. He took a deep breath before exiting from the car. Youngjae seems to sense his father’s mood. He slipped his hand into Jaebum’s and gave it a squeeze. Jaebum looks down and sees his son’s wide smile and everything seems right again.

“Hyung, don’t worry. Everything will be fine,” whispers Jinyoung.

Jaebum was truly grateful for them at the moment. 

“Uncle Jae, I want to hold your hand too,” Bam Bam looking at Jaebum.

Jaebum hands the cake over to Jackson and took his hand.

“Are we ready boys?”

“Daddy don’t forget the flowers,” Youngjae cries out.

“Yes, uncle Jae,” adds Bam Bam.

“I got it boys. Don’t worry. Jackson is holding the cake and kimchi,” says Jinyoung.

“Now, are we ready?”

“Yes daddy!”

“Yes uncle Jae!”

“Yes hyung!”

Jaebum turns to see his cheeky brother-in-laws grinning at him. He rolls his eyes and walks towards the door. The could feel his palms sweating.

 

 

Mark was feeling very nervous when he heard Jaebum’s car pulling up to the house. He took a deep breath and calls out to his sister, “Sis, they are here!”

“Okay Mark. Honey, they are here!” his sister calls out to her husband.

Yugyeom got really excited and pulls Mark towards the door.

“Uncle Mark, they are here! Let’s open the door, quick!”

Mark ruffles his nephew’s hair, “Slow down Gyeommie.”

“Hurry uncle Mark. Youngjae and Bam Bam is here.”

Mark squishes Yugyeom’s cheeks before kissing his head, “I know.”

“So, how do I look Gyeommie?” getting rid of the invisible lint on his shoulder. 

“You look so beautiful uncle Mark,” his nephew staring at him.

“When will you ever say that I am handsome, Gyeommie?” smiling affectionately at his nephew.

Yugyeom looks confused for a moment before adding, “But you are always beautiful uncle Mark. That’s why I like you.”

Mark chuckles. It doesn’t matter what Yugyeom calls him, as long as he likes him.

“And I like you too, Gyeommie.”

Mark feels his heart drop when he heard the doorbell. This is it. The moment of truth.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Mark opens the door, the three boys were squealing and calling out to each other. They were holding each other's hands and was jumping up and down in a circle.

“Gyeommie, don’t forget to greet our guest,” Mark looking at his nephew.

“Sorry uncle Mark. Hello uncle Jaebum. Hello uncle Jinyoung. Hello uncle Jackson,” bowing down politely at them.

“Hello Yugyeommie,” they all greeted.

“Hi. Please come in,” Mark gesturing them to go in. 

Jaebum kisses him on the cheek and that made him turn slightly pink. Mark hugs Jinyoung and helps Jackson with the food.

 

“That is my sister and her husband,” introducing his sister and her husband to them.

“And, this is Jaebum, that is Jinyoung and his husband Jackson. The one on Yugyeom’s right is Bam Bam, Jackson and Jinyoung’s son, and the one of his left is Youngjae, Jaebum’s son.”

Jinyoung gave the flowers to her, “Hello noona. Hello hyung. The boys pick the flowers.”

Mark’s sister giggles. It was really a unique and colourful bouquet.

“Thank you for getting them. Please come in, especially you Jaebum, we have much to talk about.”

Jaebum gives her a nervous laugh.

“Sis,” Mark hisses at his sister,

She ignores him and links her arm with Jaebum’s, “You can help me in the kitchen. While the rest of you please make yourselves at home. Darling can you please bring the cake and kimchi over. Mark go get drinks for our guest.”

 

There was no way his sister was releasing Jaebum. He just have to leave everything in the hands of the universal beings. Jaebum was going to be interrogated by Mark’s sister and brother-in-law. All Mark could do was to bring drinks for the kids and Jinyoung and Jackson.

“Uncle Mark uncle Mark, can we go outside and play?” Yugyeom pleading with his uncle.

Mark ruffles his hair, “Sure.”

The three little boys cheers and ran to the front porch. Mark then turns to Jackson and Jinyoung, “We can sit at the verandah so we can watch over them.”

“That’s a good idea Mark hyung,” Jackson smiling at the elder.

“Don’t worry hyung. Everything is going to be all right,” Jinyoung whispers.

Mark hopes so. He knew his sister is protective of him and it shows in her actions all the time. He was thankful that Jinyoung and Jackson kept him distracted enough to not fret over it. He got even more nervous when his brother-in-law joined them. He wanted to just run into the kitchen and rescue Jaebum from the clutches of his sister until his brother-in-law spoke to him.

 

“Don’t worry. He is fine. I think my wife likes him,” slapping his hand on Mark’s knee.

He then leaned closer to Mark and whispered, “I like him.”

Mark felt so relief. The most important people in Korea to him seems to like Jaebum. But that doesn’t stop him from feeling nervous about it. He was just about to stand up and check up on Jaebum when Yugyeom wrapped his tiny arms around his legs.

“Uncle Mark, can you teach us how to bounce a basketball?”

Mark could never say no to his beloved nephew. He ruffles his hair, “Of course baby. Let’s go learn how to dribble.”

Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae started cheering and shove the basketball in Mark’s hands. Jackson and Jinyoung got themselves acquainted with Yugyeom’s father.

 

 

“So, Mark tells me you own a company with Jackson?” as she oversees Jaebum putting in the ingredients for kimchi soup.

“Yups. Jackson and I own a small advertising company called 76. We have three employees.”

“Don’t burn the kimchi. He says you compose all the songs and take the pictures?”

Jaebum nods while adding water to the ingredients that he had sauteed. 

“Yeah. I had always like music and photography. It was a no brainer when Jackson talked about opening a business together.”

“Now enough of the formalities and let me cut to the chase. Don’t you dare hurt my baby brother or I will fucking find you and kill you in your sleep. After that I will chopped you into tiny pieces before scattering them all over Korea. Just saying, though it would be a bit regretful to make your cute Youngjae an orphan.”

Jaebum almost choked on his own saliva. He didn’t expect to hear that from such a lovely looking lady. He wouldn’t call her timid looking but now he could see where the Tuan blood flows. They are full of surprises.

 

“Before I answer that, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. It’s only fair after I told you I will murder you.”

Jaebum couldn’t stop the chuckle from slipping out of his lips.

“Did something happen to Mark before that made you so protective?”

“Yes. But that is all I will say. You’ll have to hear it from him.”

Jaebum took a deep breath. That would mean it would be something major and he was not going to push for an answer from his sister. If Mark wants to share it with him, he would and he will be patient about it and not pry it from the teacher.

 

“I’m not sure how much he told you about me but this is all I have to say, he is the most intriguing and most genuine person that I have ever met for a long time. It might sound cheesy or fake but I can honestly tell you that I have never fallen in love before until I met Mark. I can’t promise you that we won’t fight or anything, but I promise you that I will treasure your brother as long as he let’s me,” still keeping an eye on the soup knowing that he was more at risk of being killed for ruining the soup at the moment.

“And that is what I hope to hear from you. Not some fancy promise filled with unicorns and rainbows. That’s all I needed to hear from you.”

“What’s your tips on winning his heart, noona? Or better yet, yours?” Jaebum giving her a cheeky smile.

Mark’s sister laugh. She likes this one. She could see that Jaebum was good for Mark.

“Such sweet words might make me swoon Jaebum. Let’s run away from here today!”

“What about the soup? We can’t just leave it here noona.”

She sighs exaggeratedly, “Dang it. Foiled plans. We  just have to try another day.”

They both laughed. At that moment, Mark walked into the kitchen with the pretense of getting more drinks and some snacks for the kids and adults on the front porch.

 

“Is that laughter I hear?”

“No. It’s the sound of my menacing laugh before offering Jaebum to the kimchi gods.”

Jaebum pulled Mark for a side hug, kissing his temple, “How’s the babies?”

“I just thought them how to bounce a basketball. We will have our own mini Michael Jordan, Scottie Pippen and Larry Bird in no time.”

Mark’s sister begin pushing him out of the kitchen, “The sacrificial rites are not done yet. Go make yourself scarce. Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes.”

Mark groans but he left anyway after giving Jaebum a sad smile.


	20. Chapter 20

The meeting up with Mark’s sister seems to be a success. By the end of lunchtime, Mark’s sister has given Jaebum a seal of approval. Of course by the time they were finished with lunch, the boys had another hour of playtime before they all fell asleep with Jaebum and Jackson having to carry their little bundle of sweaty joy to the car while Yugyeom’s father carried him upstairs.

“I’ll see you on Monday babe,” Jaebum giving Mark a kiss on the cheek.

“See you.”

“You can kiss him on the lips you know. We are all adults here,” Mark’s sister can be heard shouting from the background which made her little brother blush like crazy.

Jackson and Jinyoung was already laughing.

“Shut up sis!”

“I’ll call you when I get home Yien,” Jaebum whispers.

“Okay. drive safe.”

“I will.”

“Yah… Hyung, enough already. I don’t know about JaeJae but my little Bammie boy feels like a rock at the moment,” complains Jackson.

Jaebum feels himself blushing when he saw Mark’s sister and brother-in-law snickering.

“Fine. this time, bye noona, bye hyung.”

“Bye, drop by anytime my soon to be brother-in-law!”

“Yahhhh… I’m going to kill you sis!” says a very red Mark.

 

 

As soon as he closes the door, Mark was chasing his sister around the house. It felt like they were kids again. It is something that they would do when the other annoys the other. All his brother-in-law could say was, “Not too loud when one of you kills the other. My baby boy is sleeping.”

Mark was tickling his sister mercilessly when he finally catches up with her. 

“Okay, okay, okay… You win! Truce!” his sister says laughing with tears running down her face.

“Fine. I’ll let you go this time, just because I want to know what is your opinion of Jaebum,” a little pout forming on his lips.

Both of them sat next to each other on the sofa with his brother-in-law on the lone chair next to his sister.

“I think he is a keeper Mark. I like him,” his sister taking his hand into his.

“Yeah. Me too. He didn’t try very hard to impress us. He was just being himself. He is very genuine,” says his brother-in-law.

“What is important is, what do you think about him, Mark?” his sister looking deep into his eyes.

 

Mark takes a deep breath. He was twiddling his fingers nervously. This is going to be the first time ever that he will actually admit it to someone else that he likes Jaebum. Like saying it out loud will affirm his feelings kinda thing. He was nervous but it felt right telling it to his sister first. He knows she only wants the best for him and knowing that she approves of Jaebum lightens the weight in his heart.

“I like him sis. I like him alot. It’s not even close to what I was feeling towards Cedric.”

Mark’s sister wrap her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She never thought that she would hear him say those words again. After what happened with Cedric, she wasn’t even sure if he would talk again or even open his heart again. But she saw him slowly opening up to her son and also taking the steps to actually look for work and getting to know new people, she knew that he was slowly healing. Now this thing with Jaebum, she is seeing a whole new side of him a side which she missed seeing for the longest time. She remembers her final words to Jaebum when he hugged her goodbye.

“I can see you make him so happy. Please protect that smile of his always. If not, I won’t ever forgive you.”

“I promise you noona.”

 

“So, please don’t tell mama and papa about Jaebum yet. I don’t want to make them worry,” says Mark.

He notice his sister was a little too quiet and she was slowly inching away from him towards her husband. Mark slaps his forehead.

“You didn’t?”

“I’m sorry. I got a bit too excited and I actually facetime mama and papa in the kitchen while you were entertaining Jackson and Jinyoung and the kids.”

“Yah!!!”

She jumps on her husband, pleading him to protect her.

“As much as I would love to let you murder your sister at the moment, I can’t make my son an orphan this young. Sorry Mark.”

Mark walks around the living room whining about how betrayed he feels with his sister trying to placate him with promises of making his favourite meals always when he drops by. All his brother-in-law could do was laugh at the siblings. It was never boring in the Kim household for sure. With his son and the Tuan’s, he has enough drama and comedy to last him a lifetime.

 

 

Mark didn’t stay for dinner as he wanted some time for himself. He feels a bit drained from the excitement during the day. He was patiently waiting for Jaebum to call him while freshening himself up when he reaches home. He feels giddy when he sees Jaebum’s name on his phone.

“Hi Bummie.”

“That was quick Yien. are you missing me already?” Jaebum saying it with confidence.

“No,. I just so happen to be holding my phone when you called, that’s all,” Mark denying it as he doesn’t want his boyfriend to be big headed about it.

“In denial!”

“Where’s Youngjae?”

“Stop changing the subject baby.”

“What subject Bummie?”

Jaebum chuckles.

 

“Fine. Let’s have it your way for now. He is now sleeping peacefully and innocently in his own comfy bed while his father is in the living room, hands in his pants, wishing that his boyfriend is with him.”

Mark laughs hysterically. He couldn’t believe what just came out from Jaebum’s mouth.

“You pervert! And please take your hand out from your pants as we don’t want any episode of Youngjae walking in on you wondering what is his father doing in broad daylight.”

“Oh, you got a point there. Fine. I’ll let it be your hands in my pants then.”

“Is that an invitation Bummie?”

“Duh!”

“Idiot!”

It was now Jaebum’s turn to laugh like a crazy mad man.

“Hey baby?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for today. I’m confident to say that your sister likes me. If it was up to her, she would have adopted me on the spot.”

“If she did, we would be committing incest by now.”

“That’s true. Euw. Scratch that. Let’s just say that it is safe to say she likes me. Your parents as well.”

 

Mark feels a bit nervous. He didn’t expect him to meet his parents so soon and in such an informal setting.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t know she would do such a thing.”

“It’s okay baby. Your parents were cool about. Just so you know, mama thinks I’m handsome.”

“Mama? Who’s your mama?”

“Mama Tuan, baby. They told me to not be so formal and call them mama and papa instead of Mr and Mrs Tuan.”

Mark groans. He couldn’t believe his parents. He could feel himself blushing so hard.

 

“That reminds me to bring you to meet my parents soon.”

“Wh-wh-what?” Mark sputters.

“What?”

“Meet your parents?”

“Yes. Don’t you want to?”

“I do but won’t they be surprised?”

“That’s true. I should let them know as soon as possible then baby.”

“Hold your horses Im Jaebum. Are you sure about this? I mean, you not only have to tell your parents but you will need to tell your parents-in-law about this too.”

“I know. I don’t think it would be a problem with both set of parents. Don’t worry about it too much baby.”

“Of course I would be worried Bummie. You weren’t exactly gay to begin with. I mean, can they accept it?” Mark was getting worried. 

“Yien, everything will be okay. Let’s take one step at a time. It’s not like I’m going to call them right after this call with you or maybe I should.”

“Bummie!”

Jaebum chuckles, “I’m just teasing you baby.”

Mark was silent for a while. He just thought of the implication of their relationship in Jaebum’s life. He has more to think about being a father and having both set of parents’ to think about.

 

“Baby, don’t worry about it okay. Everything will be fine.”

“You promise?”

“I promise baby.”

“Daddy?” a small voice from a small boy.

“Baby, I have to go. Youngjae just woke up. Text you later. Bye.”

“Okay. Bye Bummie.”

 

 

Jaebum puts down his phone and carries his Youngjae up.

“Hello baby. How was your nap?”

“Where is Bam Bam and Yugyeommie?” Youngjae rubbing his eyes groggily.

“Everybody went home JaeJae.”

“I wanted to play some more, daddy,” pouting at his father.

Jaebum chuckles and kisses his little boy.

“You can play with them in school okay.”

Youngjae nods and wrap his arms around his father’s neck and just made himself comfortable at the crook of his neck. Jaebum slowly sits down on the sofa.

“What’s up little man?”

“Big man, are you dating teacher Mark?”

“Yes I am. Don’t you like it?”

Youngjae keeps quiet. It was very unlike him.

 

“Are you okay with that Jae?”

“How come you didn’t introduce me to teacher Mark, daddy?”

Jaebum is confused, “But you know teacher Mark, JaeJae.”

“But teacher Mark is teacher Mark in school. Outside of school, teacher Mark is not teacher Mark. Outside of school, teacher Mark is daddy’s date, right? Like uncle Jackson and uncle Jinyoung?”

Jaebum laughs. It was so like his son.

“That’s true. Would you like me to introduce teacher Mark as daddy’s date the next time?”

“Yes please. That is the right thing to do,” Youngjae looking at his father seriously. 

Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh and shower his son with kisses. He never cease to surprise him everyday.

 

 

Cedric stretches as he lands in Incheon. It feels great to be out of the plane after a 13 hour flight from LA. It has been quite some time since he could fly out of the states. After all the ordeal, he gotten his passport back. His life was on track as he has been working diligently with his family’s law firm. He has gain the trust of the parole officers and now he has finally gain his so call freedom to move freely. The first thing he decided to do was to travel. He had always love traveling even when he was with Mark. They would make trips to the other states just for the weekend. That was until Mark became disobedient and didn’t listen to him. That was when he started disciplining him. No one else was most shock when Mark files a restraining order against him. 

 

He tried talking to Mark but he was ignoring his calls. Even going as far to move back in with his parents and changing his numbers. So, when he started going to Mark’s parents for help, they too file a restraining order against him. He couldn’t understand it. They love him, or so he thought. He couldn’t understand why Mark was behaving that way. He was sure somebody poison his mind. He tried explaining to Mark and his parents but he wasn’t allowed to get close to him. To make matters worst, he was ordered to get a psychiatric evaluation. On top of that, Mark came forwards with “proof” of him being so called “abuse” by him. There were picture of Mark with bruises and also testimony from “outsiders”. He might have hit Mark a few times but it was a slip of the hand and Mark deserves it. But the court found him guilty and he was given a jail sentence. Luckily, his family owns one of the biggest and most influential law firms in the states and they manage to plead his case, requesting that he would be on parole and cannot be anywhere near Mark or his parents for the next three years. He was asked to check into an institution instead before being release on parole.

 

Cedric took a deep breath. It feels great to be somewhere new. He might or might not have gotten somebody to find out where Mark was but he wasn’t there to look for him. He was just here to relax his mind and to go sight seeing. If he so happens to see Mark, that would be a bonus. Maybe then he could explain to him why he did what he did and maybe they could start all over again. The possibilities were endless. He takes out his phone and sends out a text.

_ I’ll see you soon, baby. Can’t wait to be back into your arms. _

For now, it is time to check into his hotel and rest. He can start exploring another day. After all, he has all the time in the world to get to know Seoul.

 

Back in the states, his family was frantic. He disappeared. They were having a celebratory dinner when he was finally released from his parole. His family still believes in their son and still thinks it was an injustice. Some might say that they were still in denial. But nevertheless, they were having a small party amongst their family and the law firm. Cedric was there chatting the night away. The next day, his father and brothers had to go out of state for an important case. They didn’t bring Cedric along as they wanted him to rest after that. It was three days after when they got back that they realize that Cedric wasn’t at home. They waited another few more days just in case he decided to go somewhere to celebrate with his friends. But after calling them, they realize nobody knew where he went. They weren’t willing to make a police report or make any assumption at the moment. They didn’t want to alert the state, as it would make things worse. It was only one week after he was released from his parole that he disappeared. A coincidence? They hope not.

 

 

Mark was overseeing the kids when he got the text. They were all sleeping. Mark couldn’t help but feel the cold sweat running down his back. This was getting freaky and he was sure he knew who was sending the text but he had just ask his parents about Cedric recently and they told him that they didn’t hear anything new yet, just that he was still on parole and didn’t make any move to contact them in any way. Mark keep trying to convince himself that this was just a coincidence and that Cedric doesn’t know that he is in Seoul. Only his parents and siblings knew where he was. Even his friends back home didn’t know where he went as he was pretty much isolated from them when he was dating Cedric. 

 

Mark was distracted from his thoughts when the kids starts waking up one by one. He was glad for the distraction. Soon, it was time for the parents to pick the kids up. He was talking to the parents, telling them about their kids progress and letting them know to how happy he was to have them in their class. It always makes the kids feel so much better about themselves. Mark was pleasantly surprised when he saw Jaebum’s name on his phone, calling him.

 

“Hello Im Jaebum. How may I help you?”

“My lifesaver!”

“What’s up?”

“I know it is to much to ask but Jinyoung is still in court while Jackson and I can’t leave the office as one of our client suddenly announce to us that she is dropping by in 5 minutes. It is a very important client as well.”

“Spill it.”

“Can you please take care of the boys till we are finished? Please feed them as well. I’ll be in your debt forever, baby.”

“Okay. You owe me big time Im Jaebum.”

“Thank you Yien. Gottago. See you later!”

 

It so happens, only Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bam Bam was left. Mark looks at them and smile, “Well, it seems like Youngjae and Bam Bam has to follow us today Gyeommie.”

Yugyeom’s eyes lights up, “Really Uncle Mark?”

“Yes baby.”

Mark then turns towards Youngjae and Bam Bam, kneeling down to get to their level, “Your daddies are busy at the moment and they asked me to take care of both of you before they come and get you. Is that okay with both of you?”

Bam Bam got excited and was already nodding his head up and down while Youngjae was a bit more quiet.

“You okay Youngjae?”

Youngjae nods.

“Let’s go get something to eat and decide what to do later okay?”

All three boys nod their heads and follows Mark to his car.


	21. Chapter 21

Mark was watching them playing at Wonho’s cafe. He thought that it would be a good idea to bring them there for a snack and they could play after they are done. 

“So, are you a baby daddy now?” teases Wonho.

Mark hits his arm.

“Ouch!” rubbing his arm.

“I’m just helping out okay.”

“Awww… Helping out the boyfriend and his family? How sweet,” Wonho teasing his best friend.

Mark raises his hand to whack him but stopped when he heard a sweet voice.

“Uncle Mark, watcha doing?” Yugyeom looking at his uncle with his big brown eyes.

Wonho took the opportunity to pick him up and use him as a shield.

“Save me Yugyeommie!” Wonho says.

Yugyeom giggles from being dangle in front of Mark.

“You keep my nephew out of this Wonho!” Mark threatens but Wonho continues to hold a giggling Yugyeom in front of him.

It wasn’t long till Bam Bam and Youngjae went up to them.

“Teacher Mark, I’m thirsty,” Bam Bam pulling Mark’s pants.

Mark turns around and kneels in front of Bam Bam, “Okay. Let’s ask Uncle Wonho for a glass of ice cold lemonade.”

Bam Bam, Youngjae and even Yugyeom turns to face Wonho with their cute puppy eyes asking for a drink.

“It’s a crime for making kids this cute,” Wonho complains while pinching their cheeks.

“Thank you Wonho,” says Mark.

“Thaaaaannnkkkkk yyyyoooouuuuu uuuunnnnccclllleeeee Wwwwooooonnnnnhhhhooooo,” replies the three boys.

Wonho pretends to glare at them and quickly went to fetch their lemonade.

 

“Teacher Mark, when is daddy coming?” Youngjae looks at Mark.

“He say he will be here as soon as he can. A client suddenly turns up in the office for a meeting,” explains Mark.

“Okay,” says Youngjae.

Bam Bam and Yugyeom was busy following Wonho around asking a hundred and one questions while Youngjae decided to sit with Mark. He looks a bit nervous.

“Are you okay Youngjae?” 

Youngjae looks torn and a bit fidgety.

“You know you can talk to me right?”

Youngjae takes a deep breath. Maybe he can talk to Mark like man to man.

“Teacher Mark, are you daddy’s date?”

Mark thank his lucky stars that he wasn’t drinking or eating at that very moment. If he did, he was sure he would be choking by now. He knew that this is important to Youngjae but he also knows that it is important that it comes from Jaebum.

“What did your daddy say, Youngjae?”

Youngjae looks confused and looks like he was trying to form sentences in his head. Mark was going to interrupt his thoughts when he heard Jaebum calling out to his son.

“JaeJae!”

Youngjae jumps out of his chair and jumps on Jaebum, “Daddy!”

That brought Yugyeom and Bam Bam’s attention to them.

“Uncle Jae!” Bam Bam running towards Jaebum.

“Hello Bammie boy,” kissing him on the head.

Yugyeom wraps himself around Mark’s leg, “Hello uncle Jae.”

“Hello Yugyeommie,” ruffling his hair while giving Mark a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Uncle Jae, where is papa or daddy?” Bam Bam looking round his uncle.

Jaebum puts Youngjae down and goes down to Bam Bam’s level.

“Your papa is picking up your daddy. They should be here soon okay baby.”

“Okay. Gyeommie, let’s look for uncle Wonho again.”

“Okay Bammie!”

The two of them quickly calls out for Wonho.

 

Yugyeom pulls his father’s face towards his, “Daddy, remember your promise?”

Jaebum blushes which Mark finds adorable.

“Okay little man.”

Jaebum then carries Youngjae again so that he was eye level with Mark.

“Youngjae, meet my date who is also my boyfriend, teacher Mark. Teacher Mark, please meet my son, Youngjae.”

Youngjae sticks out his hand which Mark takes.

“Hello teacher Mark. You are daddy’s date right?”

Mark finds himself blushing but it is only fair for Youngjae for him to reaffirm what his father had just told him.

“Hello Youngjae. Yes, I am your daddy’s date.”

Youngjae breaks into the brightest smile they had ever seen.

“Okay, you can date,” exclaims the little boy which made both Jaebum and Mark laughs. 

It feels good to get the approval of a 5 year old little boy.

 

It wasn’t long till they hear Jackson and Jinyoung bickering as they walks into the cafe.

“Why did we have to come here anyway? Jaebum hyung could have just picked our baby up,” Jinyoung pouts.

“Babe, we are both tired. So, I figure that we grab dinner here and then go home and rest. It has been a long day for both of us,” trying to convince his husband.

“I just want to soak in a nice bath,” adds Jinyoung.

“Come on babe. It’s even better to relax in the tub without having to think about dinner right?”

Jinyoung thinks about it for a minute and agrees with his husband, “You are right my dear husband. Thank you.”

Jinyoung leans in and kisses Jackson on the lips.

“Hi uncle Jackson. Hi uncle Jinyoung,” a tiny voice interrupting them.

They turn to see their nephew staring at them.

Both of them smothers Youngjae with kisses. Suddenly they felt a body slam into theirs.

“Daddy! Papa!”

Both of them turns their attention towards their only son, “Bam Bam-ah.”

Yugyeom climbs onto Mark’s lap, hugging him.

“Hello uncle Jackson and uncle Jinyoung.”

“Hi Gyeommie.”

 

“Now we have the whole family here and it’s almost dinner time. Please let me know what cuisine do you want. You have a choice of western or korean today,” announce Wonho.

They all chuckled and took their seat at the table. After a “serious” discussion with the boys, they all chose korean.

“Good choice. I’ll whip up some of my specialities and water for the little ones as they had their share of sweet drinks for the day and beer for the adults?” Wonho peering at the group.

“We can’t, hyung. We are driving,” says the responsible Jinyoung.

“Only one glass. I won’t serve you more than that. You look like you need it,” looking sternly at Jinyoung.

“Okay. Just one glass then.”

“Good boy. Now I’ll see you in 20 minutes. I’ll have them send over some baachan for you to snack on while waiting for dinner,” Wonho winking at the kids which made them a giggling mess.

 

It was so cute to see both parents asking their kids about their day while Yugyeom climbs onto Mark’s lap again. He was telling Mark about the things they were asking Wonho and Mark was tickling his beloved nephew. He loves the sound of his laughter. It brightens up his day always. They were both in a world of their own, as the others.

“Uncle Mark,” Yugyeom whispers.

“Yes baby?”

“Are you going out with uncle Jaebum?”

“Yes,” Mark answers honestly.

“I like uncle Jaebum, uncle Mark.”

“Me too,” winking conspiringly with his nephew.

 

Dinner was a lively affair as there were three lively boys asking a million and one questions to Wonho after they practically begged him to eat with them.

“Markie, how do you keep up with 10 of these?” Wonho whispering to Mark.

Mark giggles, “There are only three here.”

“And I’m already tired.”

“Thanks for being a good sport. My treat the next time we go out for coffee.”

“Thanks Markeu.”

 

After dinner time, they all decided to go home as the kids has been there since 3.00pm and they didn’t want to take anymore of his time.

“Thank you hyung for your hospitality,” Jinyoung giving him a hug.

“No problem. My pleasure.”

“Yes, thank you so much,” Jaebum shaking Wonho’s hand.

“For you, I’ll collect your dues from Mark instead,” winking at Jaebum.

“Okay now say goodbye to uncle Wonho,” Mark looking at his nephew.

Yugyeom grins and jumps on Wonho, “Thank you for the food uncle Wonho. Bye Bye.” 

 

 

Mark spend a little more time with Yugyeom when he sends him home. He makes sure he is clean and tucks him in bed. After bidding his sister goodbye, he quickly makes his way home. As soon as he locks his door, his phone rang.

“Hello Yien. You home yet?”

“Hi Bummie. I just got home. What’s up?”

“I got a bit worried when you didn’t text me after more than an hour we separated,” as Jaebum unconsciously pouts.

“Sorry about that. Had to make sure Gyeommie showers and he begged me to read him a story and tuck him to sleep. Is Youngjae sleeping?”

“Yups. So, what are you doing now baby?”

Mark was sure there is a cheeky grin on Jaebum’s lips. He could tell by the tone of his voice. Mark makes himself comfortable on his sofa.

“Oh, nothing. Just sitting down on the sofa.”

“Is that all?”

Mark reaches into his pants, slowly rubbing himself, before stopping himself. It wouldn’t be as satisfying as being with Jaebum. Mark decides to tease his boyfriend.

“I might or might not have my hand down my pants,” says Mark breathlessly.

Jaebum groans, “That is so unfair baby. I want to be your hand now.”

“Hmmmmm…”

“Baby, are you feeling yourself?”

Mark didn’t answer Jaebum but Jaebum could hear his heavy breathing, his soft whines. Mark makes sure he acts convincingly. Jaebum feels himself turning on and he was tempted to lock himself in his room and touch himself too.

“Baby Yien, you are not being fair,” Jaebum groans.

Mark giggles, “I’m just teasing you, Bummie. I’m actually in the my room, getting ready to shower.”

Jaebum growls, “I’m so going to punish you later but first a cold shower.”

They continue talking for awhile before putting down the phone to take a shower and rest.

 

 

Jaebum feels very at ease. Mark’s family accepts him. His only son accepts their relationship. Jackson and Jinyoung supports their relationship. Now it’s left is for him to tell his parents and also his parents-in-law. It might not be easy but it is the right thing to do. His parents-in-law might be able to accept it as Jinyong is married to a man. His parents, he wasn’t so sure. He is the only son and he feels like he has done his duty of producing an heir to continue the family name. Whatever happens, he hopes that they would continue to support him and love him.

 

Mark finds himself smiling to himself after putting down the phone. He feels like he deserves a soak in the tub. So he decides to fill the tub with hot water and put a strawberry bath bomb in the tub. It was time to pamper himself after looking after kids the whole day. He loves his job but it can be tiring. After an hour in the tub with a glass of red wine, Mark feels like he is already resembling like a raisin and decides to get ready for bed. He usually sleeps naked but after the weirds calls, he sleeps with a hoodie, sweatpants and a baseball bat nearby. He wasn’t taking chances.

 

Cedric had finally recover from his jet lag and starts exploring Seoul. After all, he has all the time in the world to be reunited with Mark. So he decided to get to know Seoul first, after all, this might be “their” new place together. It didn’t seem so bad for him and Mark to start their “new” life here. But he prefers them being in the states together. After all, that is where their family are and it would be great for them to be one big happy family. It would be a lively affair when they all gathered together. Cedric sighs. He had always been serious with Mark. If only he was more obedient. If only he listened to him then he wouldn’t have done all that to him. But no matter what, he loves Mark. He will show Mark that he is serious with him and it starts with him getting to know Seoul without relying on him.

 

Cedric’s family was getting agitated. They haven’t been able to locate Cedric’s whereabout. The only thing they knew was that Cedric was safe. He had sent his father an email a few days after he disappeared. He just told them that he is well and was going to look for the love of his life. They begin to worry but they weren’t willing to let the Tuan’s know as it would result in Cedric’s probable imprisonment of violating the terms of the restraining order. They were sure or at least hopes that the love of his life that Cedric mentioned is the daughter of a close family friend that they both broke up when he met Mark. To them, Mark was the cause of the breakup and the cause of his condition. They were sure that it was Mark that bewitch their precious Cedric. They couldn’t believe it when their precious son introduce Mark to them. At first, they thought it was just a faze but it did last about a year or two, they couldn’t remember. Mark was a sweet boy and is very nice to them. Always polite. Always very courteous. But then the accusations started and came the restraining order. They were lucky that they were able to keep it under wraps. Mark wasn’t around when the judge gave the sentencing. They decided to hire a private investigator to find Cedric. They would eventually call the Tuan’s if they have to.


	22. Chapter 22

Cedric seems to be enjoying himself in Seoul. It wasn’t that hard to move around and it was quite foreigner friendly. He took his time looking at properties, trying to look for the perfect love nest for him and Mark. He could already access his trust fund without his family knowing so his family won’t know what is he using it for or where is he accessing it from. He was contemplating between a house or a condo, weighing the pros and cons. For some Cedric was feeling very excited about the prospect of building a new life with Mark in another country. His phone reminder went off. He takes a look at it before looking for something in his pocket before popping it in his mouth. He feels his head getting clearer. He decides on buying a condo.

 

After signing all the documents, he steps out the office feeling refresh. It was now time to furnish the place. But maybe he should wait for Mark to do it. After all, he bought that condo with him in mind. Cedric smiles to himself. He takes out his phone to give the love of his life a call.

“Soon my love.”

Oh it is a good day. He was still walking around when he saw a travel agency having a promotion to visit Jeju Island. As it seems interesting, he decided to go in and have a look.

 

Less than 30 minutes later, Cedric comes out with a ticket at hand and a full itinerary to visit Jeju Island for a week. The activities suggested by the travel agent is interesting and he was sure Mark would love it like paragliding and scuba diving and especially eating. He thinks to himself that it would be better for him to check it out before bringing Mark over for their so call “honeymoon”. Cedric was living in his own world.

 

 

Mark was in class when he receives the call. He was lucky that the kids were sleeping. He felt so spooked out that he had to ask Madam Gook Ju to cover the class just for a little while, while he calms himself down in the toilet. He feels himself hyperventilating. 

“This cannot be. I am dreaming. It cannot be him,” saying to nobody in particular. 

Mark takes out his phone to call his parents. He has to make sure. It feels like hours waiting for his parents to pick up the phone. He hopes and prays that his parents isn’t sleeping at that hour. It was around 2 pm in Seoul, so it would be roughly 10 pm back in LA.

 

“Hello Yien. are you okay? Why are you calling so late?” his mother picking up the phone.

“Hi mama. Is papa around?”

“Yes he is. Let me get him. Are you okay?”

“Y-yes.”

Mark could hear his mother calling his father. It didn’t take long for is father to pick up the phone.

“Hello Yien. You okay baby?”

“Hi papa. I think so. I need you to check on something for me please.”

“What is it?”

“Where is Cedric? He is still there right?”

“I didn’t hear anything about him recently. But I can find out for you baby. Why are you asking about him?”

“I don’t know but I have been getting some weird calls lately so I just want to make sure it’s not him.”

“I’ll let you know as soon as I can Yien. In the meantime, take care okay. Talk to Jaebum.”

“Okay papa. I got to go. Love you and mama.”

“Love you too.”

Mark takes a deep breath. He has to get back to the classroom. Wasn’t fair to leave Madam Gook Ju to care for his kids.

 

 

He was just in time to get the kids ready to go home. Yugyeom seems to be a bit overprotective with him while waiting for the other kid’s parents to pick them up. It was as if he could sense that something was bothering him. He was clinging onto Mark.

“Baby, why are you clinging onto me. Don’t you want to play with Bam Bam and Youngjae?”

Yugyeom shakes his head fiercely. No amount of coaxing could make him leave his side. In the end Mark just carry Yugyeom around when the other kids has left, letting him be. It was usual for Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae being the last kids to go home.

 

“What’s wrong with Gyeommie?” Bam Bam looking at his best friend.

“Yugyeom are you okay?” Youngjae peering at his friend.

Yugyeom nods, “I just want to protect uncle Mark.”

Both of them look at him as if they knew what he was talking about which left Mark all confused.

“Gyeommie we need weapons!” Bam Bam suggests.

It was like Yugyeom receives a revelation, “You are right Bammie. Would you and Youngjae help me protect uncle Mark?”

Bam Bam and Youngjae nods enthusiastically. Yugyeom wriggles out of Mark’s arms and huddle with his two best friends. Mark couldn’t hear what they were conspiring but he just let them be while he sits down. He still couldn’t get those words out of his head. That voice and words sends chills down his spine and it wasn’t in a good way.

 

Mark was lost in his own world. Pondering on those words. He shudders thinking who might be calling him but he hopes his intuition is wrong for once. Mark slaps himself to get a grip with himself. He still has kids to look after. When he realizes, Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae had rubber swords and water guns in their hands standing around him, as if to guard him. He feels so grateful for them.

“Thank you boys.”

All three of them turn to look at him, grinning.

“Don’t worry teacher Mark, we will protect you,” says Bam Bam.

“I help daddy protect his date,” adds Youngjae.

“We are your knights uncle Mark,” Yugyeom grinning at his uncle. 

Mark ruffles their hair.

 

“Oh my, my baby looks so brave,” says Jinyoung.

“Daddy!” Bam Bam running towards his father.

“Hello Bams,” kissing him.

“Hello uncle Jinyoung,” greets both Youngjae and Yugyeom.

“Hello my little ones,” kissing both Youngjae and Yugyeom on the head.

Mark feels so touch that Jinyoung treats his baby as his own now.

“Hi Mark hyung. Youngjae will be following me today since his father and my husband is still in the office.”

“No problem Jinyoung.”

“Next time, you can just send Yugyeom home with me. It’s no problem.”

“It’s okay Jinyoung. I’m here anyway. It's too troublesome for you to have to send him home again.”

“Okay. By the way, would you like to join me to do some grocery shopping, hyung? I could use the extra hand in taking care of the boys.”

“Should be fine but let me check with my sister if she wants her son home soon first.”

Jinyoung nods.

 

After a quick call to his sister, he and Yugyeom joins Jinyoung and the other two for some shopping.

“Thank you hyung. You are a lifesaver. Jackson is unable to leave the office as they have a project to do and I am running out of so many things at home including food.”

“No problem.”

Mark was holding both Yugyeom and Youngjae’s hands while Bam Bam is being imprisoned on the shopping cart. He wasn’t too happy about it but his father gave him a stern scolding about playing in the supermarket. Yugyeom and Youngjae seems happy enough to hold Mark’s hand.

 

Both boys volunteered to carry Mark’s basket when he remembers he needs to get a few things for his house.

“Baby, Youngjae, be careful okay.”

“I’m JaeJae,” Youngjae looking at Mark.

Mark smiles. Feeling touch that Youngjae considers him close enough to call him by his given nickname.

“Okay JaeJae. You be careful Gyeommie okay.”

Youngjae seems very happy with Mark calling him his nickname.

 

Jinyoung’s phone rang and it got Bam Bam excited.

“I want to answer please daddy,” Bam Bam pleading with his father.

Jinyoung smiles and passes him the phone.

“Papa!” Bam Bam squeals.

“Daddy is next to me. You want talk to daddy?... Okay,” Bam Bam hands over the phone to Jinyoung.

“Thank you baby,” Jinyoung giving Bam Bam a kiss.

“Hello Jacks?... I’m grocery shopping… No, I’m not alone. Mark hyung is with… Okay…. Okay, I’ll let him know then… See you at home… Bye.”

Jinyoung then turns to Mark, “Hyungie says have dinner at our place tonight. He’ll let noona know.”

Mark blushes. He was surprised that Jaebum was comfortable enough to call his sister.

“Okay. Sorry to impose on you Jinyoung.”

“It’s fine. You help me by coming with me hyung. You can watch while I cook.”

 

 

On the drive to Jinyoung and Jackson’s place, Yugyeom was asking Mark questions.

“Uncle Mark?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Where are we going? This is not the way home.”

“We are going over to Bam Bam’s house, baby.”

“We are?”

“Yes. Uncle Jinyoung invited us over for dinner.”

Yugyeom claps his hands.

“We need to call mummy uncle Mark.”

“Don’t worry baby. Uncle Jaebum called mummy for you.”

Yugyeom giggles. He was happy to see his uncle happy. He got a little confused when he saw Mark’s face in school. He didn’t seem okay. He is glad that he is okay now.

“Uncle Mark?”

“Yes baby?”

“I’ll protect you forever.”

Mark could feel tears glistening in his eyes. He feels touch and grateful for Yugyeom.

“You will?”

“Yes uncle Mark.”

“Why baby?”

“Cause I like you the most uncle Mark.”

“I like you the most too baby.”

 

 

After helping Jinyoung to carry the groceries into the kitchen, the boys was already running around the living room.

“Bam Bam, please go play in your room while daddy and teacher Mark cook.”

“Okay daddy.”

Mark could hear Bam Bam asking Yugyeom to follow him and Youngjae up to his room.

“Hyung, you can have a look at his room first you know.”

“Thanks Jinyoung.”

Mark walks upstairs to see the boys just a little while. After Bam Bam shows him everything, Mark went back down to give Jinyoung a hand.

 

It was almost two hours later when Jackson and Jaebum gets home. Jinyoung could hear Jackson walking.

“Husband, I’m in the kitchen with hyungie’s boyfriend!” Jinyoung saying it out loud to tease Mark.

He could see his ears going pink.

“Okay husband. I’ll tell hyung…. Awww!!! Why did you hit me for?”

Both Jinyoung and Mark laughs. Jackson walks in the kitchen, still rubbing the back of his head.

“Babe, Jaebum hyung is violent,” giving Jinyoung a kiss on the lips.

“Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung glaring at his best friend.

Jaebum smirks and wraps his arms around Mark’s waist before giving him a kiss, “Hey there beautiful.”

“Yah… Jaebummie.”

“Where’s the kids?” still staring at his gorgeous boyfriend.

“They are in Bam Bam’s room. Thanks for calling my sister.”

“No problem. Noona was happy to get a night out with hyung.”

Mark gives him another kiss on the lips.

“I’m gonna go check up on the kids,” says Jaebum.

“Take Mark hyung with you,” says Jinyoung.

 

Jaebum intertwines his hand with Mark and pulls him with him. Bam Bam and Youngjae squeals when they see Jaebum.

“Daddy!”

“Uncle Jae!”

“Hello boys. Having fun?” giving them both a kiss. 

“Yes daddy. Yugyeom’s here too,” Youngjae pointing at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom was already clinging onto Mark, “Hello uncle Jaebum.”

Jaebum opens his arms towards Yugyeom, inviting him in for a hug. Yugyeom looks at Mark. Mark nudges him to go closer and Yugyeom walks into his arms for hug.

“Hello Gyeommie.”

“Uncle Jae, where is papa?” Bam Bam looking at his uncle.

“Papa is downstairs with daddy. Wanna go down and get some drinks and rest while waiting for dinner?”

“Okay. Let’s go JaeJae, Gyeommie.”

The other two boys follows Bam Bam down the stairs, leaving Mark and Jaebum alone in the room. 

 

Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and pulls him close to kiss him. It was a longer and more intimate kiss. How he miss having Mark in his arms.

“I miss you Yien.”

“I miss you too Bummie.”

“We need some alone time soon.”

“Yes. I got something to tell you.”

“Are you okay baby?”

“Think so.”

“Let’s make time this weekend okay,” as Jaebum caresses his cheek.

“Yes please. We better get down before Jinyoung and Jackson puts things in their little mind.”

“You know them so well, baby.”

 

Jinyoung made a simple dinner of rice, soup, vegetables and meat with banchans. It was a little bit of everything and it was enough to keep everybody happy. Everybody has their favourite little dishes. Mark volunteers to wash the dishes since Jinyoung cook. He was help by three little boys. He wasn’t sure if they were making things easier or things worst but it seems like they were having fun. Jaebum supervise them, to make sure they don’t break or drop anything helping Mark.  

 

After dinner, it was time for Mark and Yugyeom to go home as it was still a school night. Mark and Jaebum leaves together as he needs to get home as well. After wishing everybody goodnight and goodbye, they were both driving back to their respective homes. After sending his nephew, Yugyeom was happy enough to let his parents shower and tuck him in bed. Mark could go straight home without having him leave his car. He makes sure he text Jaebum when he gets home and double check all the locks in the house before locking himself in the room to shower and sleep. He was a bit paranoid after getting those weird phone call. His father hasn’t gotten back to him and that may or maynot be a good sign. Whatever it is, he needs to tell Jaebum about Cedric soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Finally, Jaebum and Mark had a the weekend for themselves. Yugyeom was with his parents on his father’s company trip. Youngjae and Bam Bam was with Jinyoung and Jackson for a sleepover as usual whenever Jaebum has a date. Jaebum knows that he will have to return the favour but that was a favour he doesn’t mind returning as he loves his nephew very much.

 

Jaebum decided to take Mark for a romantic dinner date. Even though he wasn’t a big fan of western food, he still brought Mark out for Italian food. He doesn’t mind as it wasn’t a normal meal for them. He just wanted to treat Mark to something fancy then their regular or normal eating place. Another plus point is that he is able to see Mark dress up in a nice suit. Mark was in a collarless white shirt and blue suit. Jaebum on the other hand was wearing a black shirt, unbuttoned at the top with a maroon suit.

 

When he went to pick Mark, he swears that he was drooling when he saw Mark walking out the room. The suit suits his fair skin very well and he just wanted to mark it with hickeys all over just to show potential rivals that he is no longer available. He had to make sure that he keeps his hormones in check so that he doesn’t ravish Mark there and then.

“How do I look Bummie?”

Jaebum growls playfully which made the teacher laugh.

“I guess that’s a yes that I look ravishing enough for you to swallow me whole later?”

Jaebum wriggles his eyebrows at Mark, just to tease him because of his choice of words. Mark rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you are able to do that as well.”

Jaebum chuckles and puts out his arm, “Shall we?”

Mark grins. Before he links his arm with Jaebum’s, he shows his appreciation by pinching his butt. 

“We shall.”

“So I can take it that you pinching my butt means you approve of my suit?”

Mark smiles and make a show of squeezing his butt, “Of course.”

 

 

Jaebum was being a perfect gentlemen. He was opening doors and pulling out chairs for Mark. He even bought him one red rose just for the fun of it. Mark was surprised to find a single red rose in the car seat waiting for him.

“That’s so sweet of you Bummie.”

“As you can see, I am wooing you at the moment Yien. Is it working yet?” as he kisses Mark’s lips chastely.

Mark smiles, “Well, I would say you are heading towards the right path.”

Jaebum grins. Only Mark is able to make him to do cheesy things like this. Never would he imagine that he would do this to a guy. Mark was the only exception.

 

When Jaebum pull up at the valet, Mark was impress. He was pulling out all the full stops to woo him tonight even though it wasn’t necessary. But still, it feels nice to be treated like this. It kind of reminded him of the time Cedric brought him out for dinner once but it wasn’t a nice experience as this. It ended with Cedric accusing him of flirting with the waiter and calling him some unpleasant things. Mark pushes that memory out of his mind when he sees Jaebum offering his hand after opening the door for him.

“Am I supposed to start swooning now?” ask Mark cheekily.

Jaebum pretends to sigh, “Get with the program here Yien. You were suppose to start swooning as soon as you opened the door for me when I went over to pick you up. Did you not see how I look in a suit?”

Mark laughs and kiss Jaebum on the cheek, “My bad.”

“You’ll have to make it up to me,” Jaebum pouts.

Mark leans in closer and whispered, “All night long.”

Jaebum growls playfully which made Mark laugh again. How he loves hearing his boyfriend laugh. It was music to his ears.

 

 

They took their time eating. They started with appetizers and then soup and salad and you know the drill. They went through the meal slowly, taking their time to savour everything. They took the advice of the waiters for the choice of wine and everything. It was really nice to dine out like this once in awhile.

“What do you think about the food, baby?”

Mark groans in ecstasy after taking a bite of his steak, “Out of this world Bummie.

Jaebum chuckles. He likes seeing Mark eat and he could really eat. It shows that he enjoys his food very much.

“Do you wanna have a bite of my steak Bummie?” Mark offering a piece to Jaebum.

Jaebum nods and leans in closer, “You are right. Want to try my pasta?”

Mark nods. Jaebum twirls some spaghetti and meatball for Mark to try.

 

They ended their meal by sharing a piece of Tiramisu and coffee. It was a perfect way to end their meal.

“This is so yummy. It practically melts in your mouth Bummie,”

“I agree with you Yien. Not too sweet.”

“We should bring the kids here next time for a treat,” says Mark nonchalantly.

Jaebum feels his heart melting at how thoughtful of Mark in wanting to include the kids for an experience like this. It wasn’t even his kids. But the way he says it, it was as if they were his own flesh and blood. Jaebum reaches over to take one of Mark’s hand, squeezing it lightly. 

“You are amazing Mark Tuan.”

Mark could feel himself blushing under Jaebum’s gaze.

“I can’t eat the tiramisu Bummie,” Mark whines softly.

Jaebum chuckles and lets his hand go. He knew that Mark felt embarrassed but he couldn’t help but want to show his appreciation at his thoughtfulness

 

After their meal, Jaebum decided to take a short walk with Mark to settle down their full stomachs. It was also an excuse for Jaebum to hold Mark’s hand when they were strolling around. They were just enjoying the cool breeze. Even though they were both not talking, it didn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable. It felt like they were together for a long time when in reality, it was only a few months since they started being in a relationship with each other. It was something that happened naturally and it just felt right for them. When Jaebum feels Mark getting frisky with him by pinching or squeezing his butt from time to time, Jaebum knew it was time for the next agenda of the night.

 

Throughout the car ride, Mark was teasing Jaebum by palming his crotch not too gently and at each traffic stop, Jaebum was pulling Mark’s face so that he could kiss him. Jaebum would also squeeze Mark’s thigh while driving, just as a form of retaliation even though Jaebum knows that Mark has the upper hand at the moment. Even in that horny haze, Mark was making a mental note to talk to Jaebum about Cedric. It feels like it is the right time to let him know about this nightmare of his past.

 

 

Jaebum was all over Mark as soon as the elder closed the door to his apartment. Mark was breathing heavily as he was highly turned on. He was taking charge by kissing and sucking Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum was not complaining at all.

“What has gotten into you baby?” Jaebum taking the opportunity nibble his ears.

“God you just look so damn enticing in this suit and everybody was eye fucking you in the restaurant,” making his was up to his jaw before claiming Jaebum’s lips.

Jaebum grins against Mark’s lips before pulling away slightly to look at him in the eye.

“I’m Jaebum not god but if that’s what you want to call me, I’m fine with it.”

Mark bit his jaw and pushes him onto the sofa. Jaebum chuckles.

 

Mark was straddling Jaebum and was taking his jacket off while Jaebum decided to help him by unbuttoning his shirt to take the opportunity to brush his nipples. Mark whines and Jaebum finds himself getting even more hard. He pulls Mark down to kiss him while grinding up against Mark’s ass. Everything was getting hot and heavy when Jaebum’s phone started ringing. Both of them groan. Jaebum decided to ignore it and continue kissing Mark but it kept on ringing and it was distracting them. Mark nips his jaw and lay on his chest while Jaebum curse under his breath to get his phone out from his jacket.

 

He was really annoyed when he saw Jinyoung’s name on it.

“This better be good Jinyoung or you’ll end up with a best friend who dies of blue balls.”

Mark starts giggling while pulling Jaebum’s ear. Jaebum grins and kiss his head.

“TMI hyung. Sorry to bother you on your date but Youngjae develop a fever. I’ve given him some medicine but he wants you hyung.”

That made Jaebum sat up so fast that Mark almost fell.

“I’ll be there soon Jinyoungie.”

“Sorry about your date hyung.”

“It’s okay. Mark would understand,” giving Mark another kiss on the head.

“See you in a bit.”

“Okay.”

 

As soon as Jaebum puts down the phone, Mark has a worried look on his face.

“Is everything okay, Bummie? Is JaeJae okay?”

Jaebum melts, “You called him JaeJae.”

Mark blushes, “He told me to. Is he okay?”

“No. He is having a fever and is looking for me.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Go!” as Mark pulls him up from the sofa and starts pushing him out the door.

“I’m sorry Yien. I’ll make it up to you.”

“What are you talking about? JaeJae is more important okay. I understand. Now go. Let me know when you get there kay.”

Jaebum pulled him to kiss him on the forehead before leaving, “Like I said, you are amazing Mark Tuan.”

“I know. Now go!” as Mark pushes him out the door.

 

 

Jaebum drives as fast as the rules permit but as safe as possible to get to the love of his life, his son. He remembers to text Mark as soon as he parks his car cause he knows once he gets in that door, he would be babying his baby boy. After that he quickly ring the doorbell. Jinyoung opens the door.

“Where is he?”

“He is with Jackson and Bam Bam in their room hyung. Sorry for taking you away from your date but Youngjae insisted that he wants you.”

Jaebum brush it off and walks towards the stairs with Jinyoung trailing behind him.

“It’s okay. Nothing is more important than my baby, Jinyoungie.”

“Okay, I hope Mark won’t kill me if you die of blue balls.”

Jaebum starts laughing, “Idiot.”

Jinyoung grins.

 

Youngjae and Bam Bam was cuddling with Jackson when Jaebum and Jinyoung walks in the room.

“Daddy!” Youngjae calls his father.

Jinyoung went over to cuddle with Bam Bam and Jackson while Jaebum pulls Youngjae into his lap, taking his place next to Jackson. He places his lips on Youngjae’s forehead.

“How are you feeling little Jae?”

“Not too good daddy big Jae. I feel hot,” Youngjae groans.

“I know buddy. You got a fever. Shall we go home?” Jaebum stroking his son’s hair.

Youngjae nods.

“Thanks for taking care of him Jinyoung, Jackson and especially you Bam Bam. I bet you are the one who told your daddy and papa right?”

Bam Bam nods his head proudly. Jaebum gesture Bam Bam to go over to him and he gave him a kiss on the head.

“My little hero.”

 

Jackson helps Jaebum to carry Youngjae’s overnight bag while Bam Bam clings onto Jinyoung looking worried. After buckling Youngjae into the car seat, Jaebum hugs Jinyoung, Jackson and Bam Bam before leaving. 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung could hear Bam Bam sniffling and his eyes all teary. Jackson carries him and hugs him.

“What’s the matter Bammie?”

“Will JaeJae be okay papa?”

Jackson kisses his forehead, “Of course Bammie. You did a good job in telling us.”

Bam Bam cups his father’s face and looks at him seriously, “Will I be able to play with JaeJae again?”

Jackson chuckles, “Of course you will. You’ll see him in school on Monday. Don’t you worry about it okay.”

Bam Bam nods and rest his head on his father’s shoulder. Jinyoung walks over and strokes Bam Bam’s hair.

“Want to sleep with papa and daddy tonight?”

Bam Bam nods.

 

 

Jaebum carries Youngjae into his room as he had fallen asleep in the car. Jaebum makes sure he changes Youngjae’s clothes as it was slightly damp from his sweat. First he wipes him with a warm cloth before putting his pajamas on. He then tucks him in his bed and puts his favourite moomin on one side and him pulling him close on the other side. Youngjae rubs his eyes groggily. When he sees his father staring back at him, he snuggles closer.

“Hi daddy,” he whispers.

“Hi baby,” Jaebum whispers back.

“I’m sorry about your date.”

“It’s okay baby,”  as he kisses his forehead.

“I love you daddy,” as Youngjae yawns.

“I love you too baby. Now get some rest.”

Youngjae nods. Jaebum spends the whole night monitoring his fever. It wasn’t that high but he was just worried. 

 

 

Mark felt relief when he sees Jaebum’s text. It didn’t matter if he didn’t text him when he gets home as he wasn’t sure if he would be sleeping over at Jinyoung and Jackson’s place or go back home. What matters was that he is with Youngjae. Mark went through the house to make sure everything was lock securely before taking a shower. Whatever he wants to tell Jaebum can be left for another day. Youngjae’s health is more important at the moment. After a nice warm bath, Mark was settling in his bed. He was replaying everything that happened that evening. He was happy that Jaebum took the time to wine and dine him. It was different from their usual dates eating at places filled with people. It’s not that he mind but this time it was just something different. The ambience was different. It just makes him feel so cherished.

 

 

Cedric on the other hand feels rejuvenated after two week in Jeju island. He originally booked to stay there for a week but he was enjoying himself so much that he decided to extend his trip for another week. With every activity that he went, he kept thinking how much Mark would enjoy it like paragliding or scuba diving or eating or off roading. He took notes on the activities that could be done there and experiencing it first hand so that he would be able to guide Mark. 

 

Don’t get him started about the food. There was so many choices that Cedric himself was spoiled for choice. But he made sure that he went looking for all the top places and tried all the must try food there. He wanted nothing but the best for his Mark. He had always spoiled Mark but maybe then Mark didn’t know how to appreciate it. Now, Cedric would make sure that he teach Mark the finer things in life.

 

When he got back to Seoul, he went straight to the condo. He had  gotten some contractor to do some renovations in the condo and he had given them strict instructions that he wanted it done by the time he gets back which was a week ago. But since he was feeling generous, he decided to let them know that he was going to be back a week later so they got another week extension. He did some renovations towards the kitchen, bathrooms and the bedrooms. He had gotten some customize shelves and closet as he converted one of the rooms into a walk in closet for Mark. He was planning to fill it with the branded clothes and shoes that he was going to get him later on. But one of the rooms, he had requested the contractor to make it sound proof and to reenforce the windows and door. His excuse was that room was the panic room would anybody tries to break into the condo.

 

Cedric was getting excited as he couldn’t wait to bring Mark back to their new place. He couldn’t wait till they start their new life together in a new place. But this time, he hopes that Mark would be more obedient. Cedric reaches into his pocket to take out a bottle of pills. He took one out and swallowed it. It was running low. Soon, he would need to replenish it. But now, he was satisfied with the contractor’s workmanship that he paid him a little extra as a bonus for his impeccable work.

 

Cedric decided to call it a day. He was tired from his trip. He had written down everything and even took loads of pictures on his polaroid so that he could remember it when he brings Mark there later. He had finally checked out of the hotel and officially move into the condo. He was slowly unpacking his things and he still needs to buy a whole lot of things for the house. For now, he needs to buy the electrical appliances and also furnitures. But he doesn’t mind sleeping on the floor for maybe one or two nights, after all he was use to it when he was in the institution for a few weeks. He was making a checklist in his head. He couldn’t wait till Mark sees what he has done for them. Maybe then, he would stay. 


	24. Chapter 24

It was Monday again and it was back to school for the kids. Yugyeom was telling Mark all the exciting things that he did with his parents on their way to school.

“I get to play with the sand and swim in the sea uncle Mark.” 

“Really? Do you like it?”

“Yes! It was so much fun uncle Mark.”

“Did mama and appa join you?”

“Of course. I cannot swim alone in the sea. Appa is a dolphin.”

Mark chuckles as his nephew rambles on. It was nice to hear things in the perspective of a child. There was something beautiful about it.

“And then we get to eat a lot of seafood uncle Mark.” 

“Really? What is your favourite?”

Yugyeom starts listing down the things he ate while they were waiting at the traffic lights. Since the car wasn’t moving, Mark was looking and ruffling his nephew’s hair. When the light turns green, a man made a last minute dash to cross the road. For a minute there, he thought that man looks like Cedric. He tries to take a better look but the car behind him honk him.

“Uncle Mark, it’s green.”

“Sorry Gyeommie.” 

He feels himself shudders but tries to concentrate on is driving. He keeps telling himself that, that man cannot be Cedric as he is in the states. Thank goodness for Yugyeom whom has not stop talking about his trip that brings Mark attention to him.

 

 

Cedric was cursing at the slow lady that was walking in front of him. He was in a rush and he almost missed the green light.

“Stupid. Idiot. Slowpoke. Go die...” Cedric curses on and on and on under his breath. 

He didn’t even care when he push the lady and made her drop her things in his haste to cross the road. He essentially didn’t give a fuck. All he kept thinking was to get his way to this place to eat breakfast that apparently serves very good and authentic american breakfast. He was craving for good western food. When he arrived in Seoul, he was eating a lot of Asian cuisine so to speak. He is trying to get use to it for his life with Mark. If he is here in Seoul, it would mean that he is used to the food here. If that is the sacrifice he must make, so be it. But he was going to make sure that Mark prepares and cooks western food for him. He was glad when when he finally arrive at the diner. He feels himself relaxing when he sees the menu. It made his soul feel at ease. 

“Finally some good american breakfast I hope,” talking to himself.

Cedric took his time to go through the menu. In the end, he ordered almost everything on the menu including milkshakes. He kept thinking about Mark.

“I’m sure my Markiepooh would love this,” he mutters under his breath.

When the waitress delivers his food, he gives her a charming smile. He could see her blushing. He knows he is good looking and he uses it to his advantage whenever he cans.

 

 

Youngjae was running towards Mark when his father drops him at school that morning. Jaebum didn’t go down to send him to class as he was running late.

“Teacher Mark! Teacher Mark!” as he dives into Mark’s arms.

Mark hugs him before setting him down, ruffling his hair.

“Hello JaeJae. How are you feeling?”

“I’m better already teacher Mark.” 

“Glad to hear that.”

“I’m sorry about you and daddy’s date, teacher Mark,” Youngjae whispers.

Mark feels himself blushing, “It’s okay JaeJae. Now go join Bam Bam and Yugyeom. They are waiting for you.” 

Youngjae gives him the biggest smile and runs towards his best friends.

 

Whatever little thoughts he had about Cedric that morning was all blown away when the kids starts singing and running around him, trying to get his attention. Mark gathers them round to start their morning ritual of singing and greeting each other. This is why he loves working with kids. Their innocence. Their happiness. It was something he wants to protect as long as possible before they know the ugliness of the world.

 

“Okay kids, gather round here. I’m gonna tell you a story today.”

“Yeay!!!” the kids scream.

Mark smiles. Their excitement was contagious.

“Okay, Somi, Tzuyu, Nayeon, Sana and Momo sit on my right and Jaehyung, Bam Bam, Young K, Youngjae and Yugyeom on my left.”

The kids scrambles to take their position. Mark begins passing out some props that they need to use when he reads the story so that they can participate in it.

“Okay does everybody have a prop?”

“Yes teacher Mark!”

“Is everybody ready?”

“Yes teacher Mark!”

“Let’s start!” Mark claps his hands.

 

 

Madam Gook Ju feels her heart soar when she sees the kids having fun with Mark. She treasures each and every one of her teachers and students. Without them, she wouldn’t have a school to run. It was normal for her to check up on her teachers and students. She just wants everything to go well. Today, she decided to join Mark’s class. She knocks on the door to announce her arrival.

“Hello kids!”

“Look who’s here kids? It’s madam Gook Ju. Why don’t we greet madam Gook Ju together?” Mark walking up to her.

The kids stands up, “Hello madam Gook Ju.” 

“What are you doing today?” as she kneels down to their level.

“We are reading a book,” Momo answers.

“What are you holding in your hands?”

“It’s to help teacher Mark tell the story,” says Young K.

“Can I join you?”

“Yes!” as the kids pulls her down to sit with them.

Mark sits down and continues his story with madam Gook Ju making some sound effects for the story. It had the kids laughing and enjoying the story even more. After the story finishes, madam Gook Ju excuse herself which had the kids asking her to stay. 

“I wish I could but I need to finish up some work in the office kids,” she explains.

“Okay kids, let’s not keep madam Gook Ju from doing her work okay?” Mark says.

The kids nods and says goodbye to her.

 

“Shall we put the things away so that we can do some colouring?”

All ten kids nods and quickly put the props away and return to their table. Mark shows them the picture that they would be colouring.

“Remember the story just now?” 

“That’s the princess in the story!” Nayeon points out.

“You are correct Nayeon.”

“That’s the king too holding the sword,” says Bam Bam.

“Good job Bam Bam.” 

Mark passes each kid a picture and takes out the colouring pencils and places it on the table so that they can share. It keeps them occupied at least for an hour, just in time for them to finish and have lunch.

 

 

Jinyoung took a day off to rest at home as he feels unwell. He might have caught Youngjae’s bug. Thank goodness Jackson was the one who always handles Bam Bam in the morning. Today it was his turn to pick up the kids as his beloved husband and best friend has to drive out of the city for a meeting back at Jaebum’s parent’s hometown, Ilsan. He knows that Jaebum was a filial son and would drop by his parents house with Jackson to say hello and stay for dinner first. He thought he would get better as the day goes by but he just feels sicker as it got later. He knew the only person that he could ask for help was Mark. At least he could try.

 

It was after their nap time when Mark receives a call from Jinyoung. He could hear Jinyoung coughing slightly.

“Hello Jinyoung. Are you okay?”

“Hello Mark hyung. I’m not feeling well.” 

“Where is Jackson?”

“He and Jaebum has a meeting in Ilsan and won’t be back so soon. I’m sorry to do this to you but could you help send the kids over to me?” 

“Of course. No problem. You rest okay. See you in a while.” 

 

The other kids parents was already picking them up one by one. 

“Bam Bam, JaeJae, I’m sending you boys home okay. Your daddies are busy.”

“Okay teacher Mark,” says Youngjae.

“But where is daddy teacher Mark?” Bam Bam looks at him.

“Daddy is not feeling well at the moment Bammie. So, let’s go home and take care of him okay?”

Bam Bam nods.

“Gyeommie, do you want to follow me or go home?”

“I want to help too uncle Mark.”

Mark nods.

 

 

Mark drops by the mini mart to grab some medications and some ingredients to make the kids a snack and porridge for Jinyoung. He was sure that the lawyer hasn’t eaten the whole day. Youngjae and Yugyeom was chatting away but he could see the worried look on Bam Bam’s face.

“Bam Bam, don’t worry okay. Your daddy is going to be okay.”

Bam Bam nods. As soon as Mark reaches Jinyoung’s place with the aid of a gps, Bam Bam rushes to the front door and knocks on it frantically. Jinyoung opens the door only to feel a body slamming onto his legs.

“Daddy, are you okay?”

Jinyoung kneels down to Bam Bam’s level and cups his face, “I’m okay Bammie. Just not feeling well.”

Bam Bam pulls his father into the house, “You need to rest daddy.” 

“Hello uncle Jinyoung,” Youngjae and Yugyeom greeting him.

“Hello babies. Hello Mark hyung. Sorry to be a bother.”

“It’s okay. Have you eaten?”

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Boys, go get your daddy and uncle to bed while I prepare him something to eat.”

“So that daddy can eat medicine right?”

“Yes Bam Bam. Good boy.” 

“I’m okay boys. No need to fuss.”

“Uncle Jinyoung must listen to us. If not I tell grandpa and grandma,” Youngjae threatens, placing his hands on his hips.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Just like your father. Fine but the three of you must accompany me okay?”

The three boys starts pulling him to the sofa and brought him water and sat next to him.

 

Mark makes his way to the kitchen to prepare some porridge for Jinyoung and some snacks for the kids. It was going to be dinner time soon so he didn’t want to ruin their appetite. After making sure that the porridge was simmering on the stove, he cuts up some fruits for their snack.

“Gyeommie, Bammie, JaeJae, can you help me please?”

He heard scattering footsteps and Bam Bam warning his father from standing up before seeing the three boys in front of him.

“Here’s your snacks. Can you bring your own bowl? I’ll bring the juice for you.”

“Okay!” says all three boys.

It was funny to see three boys walking slowly and carefully so that they won’t spill the fruits. He place three juices on the table and a bottle of water.

“Drink up Jinyoung. Your food will be ready soon. Have it before taking your medication okay.”

“Thanks Mark hyung.”

 

 

After making sure Jinyoung finishes his porridge and take his medication, he makes Jinyoung rest in his room. Mark then convinces the three little boys to help him in the kitchen to prepare dinner. He wasn’t sure if Jackson and Jaebum will be joining them or not, but he was just going to make something simple and something Jinyoung can eat. The kids seems to be proud to be given “big boy’s” task like helping Mark to to put in the ingredients for a simple ABC soup or helping him to throw the leftover vegetables or potato skins into the dustbin. They were being very good by not disturbing Jinyoung’s rest including Bam Bam. They even help Mark to tidy up the place. By the time they finish, it was time for them to have dinner.

 

“Bam Bam, can you try to wake up daddy and ask him if he wants to join us for dinner or should we bring dinner to him?” Mark looking at Bam Bam.

“Yes I can teacher Mark!” Bam Bam dashes upstairs to his father.

“Be careful Bammie!” Mark calls out to him.

He then turns to Youngjae and Yugyeom, “Can you boys help me set the table?”

Both of them nods enthusiastically. Mark smiles and passes them the utensils like chopsticks and spoons while he brings over the soup and vegetables and some side dishes like kimchi over to the table. 

“We are done uncle Mark,” says Yugyeom.

“We can help with the bowls too teacher Mark,” adds Youngjae,

“Okay, but be careful okay,” Mark passing them a bowl each while he carries the rest.

 

Bam Bam was walking into the dining room with Jinyoung on tow as they finish setting up the table.

“Teacher Mark, daddy says he is okay to join us.”

“Good boy Bam Bam. How are you feeling Jinyoung?”

“I’m feeling much better hyung.”

Youngjae pulls a chair out for Jinyoung while Yugyeom pats on the chair to signal Jinyoung to sit. Jinyoung chuckles.

“Thank you my little gentlemen.”

The three boys were beaming before taking their seat.

“I hope the dishes are okay for you. I didn’t want to make anything too heavy but I made sure that it is hearty enough for the boys as well,” says Mark as he dishes out the rice and soup.

“It’s look good hyung. Thank you so much again.”

“It’s no problem,” Mark smiling fondly at the younger.

 

 

After dinner, Jinyoung takes some more medicine before going back to sleep, not before Mark reassures him that he won’t leave until Jaebum and Jackson is back and he will make sure the boys takes a bath and read them a story before tucking them in to sleep. It was no easy task to handle all three boys but thankfully, they were very good. They help Jinyoung to bed and tucks him in which warms Jinyoung’s heart.

“Hyung, JaeJae has clothes here and I think I have something that can fit Yugyeom in Bam Bam’s closet,” says Jinyoung.

“I’ll look for them with Bam Bam’s help. Now you go rest.”

Jinyoung smiles.

 

Bam Bam shows Mark where everything was and it didn’t take much convincing to get them to sleep. They were happy when they found out that Yugyeom was sleeping there as well. After reading them a story and tucking them to sleep, Mark makes his way back to the kitchen to clean up. He packs all the leftover food as Jinyoung told him that Jackson and Jaebum won’t be needing dinner before washing up the dishes. It was almost 11.00 pm when he hears Jackson and Jaebum walking into the house.

“Babe, are you still up?” Jackson calls out to Jinyoung, thinking that it was him in the kitchen.

Mark turns around, “Hi Jackson. Jinyoung is not feeling too good. I’ve made sure he ate dinner and some medicine before getting him to sleep.”

“Thanks Mark hyung,” as Jackson rushes upstairs.

 

Jaebum then walks towards Mark before wrapping his arms around his waist, before giving him a kiss.

“Hello boyfriend.”

Mark chuckles, “Hello boyfriend.” 

“What a pleasant surprise.”

“Jinyoung ask for my help. I didn’t know you and Jackson wasn’t around. So I brought all the babies back here.”

“Thank you Yien.”

“You are welcome Bummie.”

They just stayed that way, arms wrapped around each other for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. Jaebum was stroking Mark’s nape, Mark was stroking Jaebum’s back, just relishing each other’s touch.

 

“Well, I think it’s time for me to bring Gyeommie back home.” 

“I think I’ll just stay here for the night. Jackson might need help with the boys tomorrow morning.” 

Mark smiles. Both of them walks hand in hand to fetch Yugyeom from the room. Jaebum volunteers to help carry Yugyeom to the car without waking up the little boy. After buckling him in the car seat, Jaebum turns to Mark and kisses him on the forehead.

“Drive safe Yien. Call me or text me when you get back home okay,” thumbs caressing Mark’s cheeks.

Mark kisses his fingers, “Will do Bummie.”


	25. Chapter 25

Jinyoung was all better the next day and decided to treat Mark and Yugyeom for some food that weekend. He was grateful that his best friend’s boyfriend was willing to help him out in his time of need. By morning, Jinyoung was well enough to go to work and was pleasantly surprised to see his best friend slash brother-in-law cuddling with his nephew and son in the room. He had woken up slightly earlier as he had too much of sleep. He decided to cook some breakfast for them before waking the kids up. Bam Bam was especially happy to see his father all well.

“Daddy!” Bam Bam throwing himself at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung kisses his little boy and hugging him tight.

“Thank you for taking care of daddy last night, baby. My baby is a big boy.”

“Yes. Bam Bam is a big boy already daddy.”

Bam Bam snuggles closer to Jinyoung’s chest.

 

Jaebum feel movements next to him. He was sure it couldn’t be his son as he sleeps like a log and he always has problem waking Youngjae up.

“Morning hyung.”

Jaebum smiles, “Morning Jinyoungie. How are you feeling?”

“Much better hyung. Thanks to Mark hyung. I’ll get you one of my shirts.” 

“Thanks Nyoung.”

Jaebum stretches before waking Youngjae up. Of course it was very hard. Jaebum has to carry a sleeping Youngjae into the bathroom before attempting to wake him up again.

“Sunshine, wakey wakey.”

Youngjae groans and continues wrapping himself around Jaebum. Jaebum laughs.

“Yah… JaeJae-ah, time to go to school.

Youngjae stares at him blearily, rubbing his eyes. Jaebum pinches his nose and that kind of wakes his little boy.

“Morning daddy,” as Youngjae yawns.

“Morning baby. Time to get ready for school.”

Youngjae nods. Jinyoung had already carry Bam Bam over to his and Jackson’s room so that he could get ready there while Jaebum uses Bam Bam’s room.

 

“Bam Bam, go wake your papa up,” Jinyoung whispers to Bam Bam as he puts him on the bed.

Bam Bam giggles before nodding his head conspiringly at his father. He crawls towards Jackson before jumping on him. Jinyoung could hear Jackson groaning. Jackson then hugs Bam Bam before tickling him, making the little boy squeal calling for his father.

“Daddy, help me!”

Jinyoung chuckles before pulling Bam Bam away from Jackson.

“Morning papa,” says Jinyoung as he kisses Jackson’s head.

Jackson stretches before pulling both Jinyoung and Bam Bam back to bed.

“Morning the loves of my life.”

“Time to get ready before we all are late,” says Jinyoung.

Jackson smiles and releases them, “Okay. Let’s all shower together.”

Bam Bam starts cheering and urging his parents to move quickly.

 

 

As usual, Mark picks Yugyeom up from school. Today, he decided to teach them to make some simple treats like jelly. So he made sure he got in earlier to get everything ready with Yugyeom.

“Gyeommie, can you please help me to put an apron on each chair?”

“Okay uncle Mark,” as he takes the apron from Mark and starts putting them on the chairs of his classmates.

“Thank you baby.”

Mark then proceeds to take out all the ingredients that he had individually packed the night before which includes a plastic mug and spoon. He was going to teach them to make jelly with fruits. So in a ziplocked bag, he included a container of chop fruits, a packet of powdered jelly, a bottle of water, a plastic spoon and mug which they could all bring home later.

“Uncle Mark, I want to help with those too,” Yugyeom trying to grab some of the ziplocked bags on Mark’s table.

“Okay baby. I’m going to pass the bags to you and you can put them on the table okay? Don’t grab them,” says Mark.

“Okay!” as Yugyeom makes grabby hands at Mark.

 

Kids started pouring in after Mark and Yugyeom had gotten everything ready.

“Don’t disturb the things on the table okay? I’ll explain to you what we are going to do later,” Mark telling each and every child that arrives. 

Yugyeom’s classmates nods and puts their bags at the back of the class before going to different sections of the classroom to take toys or books to entertain themselves before class starts.

 

“Hyung, it’s my turn to send the kids to school. You and Jackson can go straight to work,” says Jinyoung as he grabs Bam Bam’s and Youngjae’s bags.

“Babe, you sure you’re feeling better?” Jackson touching Jinyoung’s forehead.

“Yes. Thanks to Mark hyung,” kissing his husband on the lips.

“Thanks Jinyoungie,” says Jaebum as he finishes the breakfast that Jinyoung had prepared.

“Come on my babies. Say bye bye to your daddy and papa,” Jinyoung telling Bam Bam and Youngjae.

Youngjae went over to Jaebum to give him a hug and a kiss with Bam Bam doing the same to Jackson before going to their uncle.

“Have a good day boys,” Jaebum wishing them.

“Take care babies,” says Jackson.

“Bye hyung, bye babe. See you later,” Jinyoung waves at them.

 

Jinyoung took his time to go down with the boys and bring them to their classroom, taking the opportunity to see Mark.

“Teacher Mark!” Youngjae and Bam Bam calling him.

“Boys, are you forgetting something?” Jinyoung looking them both.

They gave him a sheepish smile and gave him a quick hug and kiss before running towards Mark.

“Morning boys,” as Mark ruffles their hair.

After a quick exchange, the two boys quickly went over to play with their friends.

“Hi Jinyoung. How are you feeling?”

“Hi Mark hyung. Better. Thanks again for helping out yesterday.”

“That’s no problem.”

Jinyoung notices the things he prepared on the table.

“Oh my goodness. You had to do all that after going home so late? I‘m sorry hyung. Let me treat you for lunch or dinner this weekend or whenever.”

“It’s okay Jinyoung.”

“I insist. It’ll give my best friend some time to spend with you,” Jinyoung winking at Mark.

Mark chuckles, “Okay then. See you then.”

“See you!”

 

 

Cedric decided that he would go furniture and electrical appliances shopping for this week. He knew he couldn’t start buying Mark’s clothes before anything else. He needs to make it into a proper house first. He was browsing around the furniture store, taking into consideration what Mark would actually like. Yes. He was learning from his mistakes. 

“I need to find something that he and I both like. It’s not one sided. I need to take into account his preferences as well,” Cedrice muttering to himself, remembering all the things the therapist said in the institution.

He finds himself getting a bit angry when he heard from the private investigator he was kind of seeing a new guy. He remembered calling up Mark and reprimanding him. He was crumpling the catalogue in his hands unconsciously when a salesperson walks up to him.

“Can I help you sir?”

“Oh. I was wondering if you have this set in black?” turning on his charming self.

“Oh yes we do. It’s this way,” leading him the way.

“Thanks,” as he follows the sales person.

Cedric takes a deep breath. Slowly finding himself calmed down. He keeps telling himself that whoever Mark was “with”at the moment, it is only because he is lonely. He is really waiting for him to sweep him off his feet again so that this time they can be together forever. That so called “boyfriend” is only a distraction. Cedrice was sure that Mark is still in love with him. He just needs to make sure that this time, Mark would be more obedient than before.

 

 

Jaebum and Jackson took their time to go to work. They decided to carpool and Jinyoung could just drop by to pick him up or Jaebum could send him back. It works either way. They also took the opportunity to discuss about some of the projects that they are handling.

“Hyung, what projects are you doing with Sungjin at the moment?”

“For now, we have a client who wants us to take pictures of their products and also come up with a song? Jingle? A tune? For their website. I’m done taking the pictures and are editing them and at the same time, Sungjin and I are almost finished with the song thingy. How about you Jacks?”

“Wonpil, Dowoon and I are still coming up with some concepts for this client for their new shop. We have come up with a few. Now in the process of doing it before presenting to the clients for them to choose,” Jackson answers.

To say that they never argue at work was an understatement but they knew it was because of creative differences. They never take it to heart. It helps to have three buffers. But they also know that they will never agree on everything so it was better for them to cool off before meeting up to discuss about it again and that usually works. If not, there is always Jinyoung to be the referee.

 

“Morning everybody,” Jackson greets as he walks into the office.

The other three replies him while handing him and Jaebum coffees. They always start their day with a short meeting to update each other on what projects that they are handling to avoid a redundancy at work. It helps a lot and Jaebum and Jackson could see where to distribute the workload to depending on everybody’s projects.

“Okay, so Sungjin and I will be in the recording cave while the rest of you will be here?” JB taking a sip of his much needed coffee.

“Yes, hyung,” Dowoon replies.

“Good. Let’s have a good day today and meet up for lunch?”

“I’m game,” Sungjin replies.

“Me too,” Wonpil quips in.

“Then that settles it. Wonpil, Dowoon, let’s see what you’ve got,” Jackson walking over to Wonpil and Dowoon.

They started pulling up their designs and their discussion about each and every concept. Sungjin and Jaebum made their way to the recording studio. It was something they like the most, making music. They were all holed up at their respective work stations until noon time and as promised, they decided to go out for lunch together before heading back to their respective caves for work.

 

 

Mark on the other hand had a bunch of excited kids wanting to make jellies.

“Okay kids. Listen to my instructions carefully okay?”

“Yes, teacher Mark!” the kids scream.

“Now everybody, please put on your apron and after you have done that, please take out the things in the bag carefully. Understand?”

“Yes, teacher Mark!”

It was cute to see the kids trying to put on the aprons. The girls had no problem. The boys, let’s say they needed some assistance.

“Done?” 

“Yes, teacher Mark!”

“Okay, please take the powdered jelly and put all of it in the mug. Be very careful to know spill any of it, okay?” Mark paying attention to each and every child.

So far so good. The mugs was quite big so there was no problem of spilling any of it. If they did, Mark had brought extras.

 

“Now, this is very important okay. Step away from the table. I will be putting some hot water into the mug, just enough for the powder to be dissolved. I need all of you to be very careful okay? Can you promise me that?”

All of them nods earnestly. Mark proceeded to pour the hot water. After he put the hot water away, he instructed them to stir the mixture gently and carefully. It was endearing to see how serious the kids look following his instructions.

“Is the powder all gone?”

“Yes, teacher Mark!”

“Okay, now take the fruits out of the bag and put it in the mug. Slowly.” 

He helped some of them with this as they didn’t seem to want to touch the squishy peaches. After they were done with that, he told them to pour the water from the small water bottle in the bag into the mug.

“Everything okay?” as he walks to check on each and every one of them.

They nod. Mark then brings over a tray to put all the mug in. He then explained to them that the jellies will now be put in the fridge to be set so that they could have it for lunch or snack later which got them excited. After putting it into the fridge, he instructed them to put away the things and they continue with their activities.

 

Throughout the day, the kids keep asking Mark about their jellies. Even when they finished their lunch. They wanted to take a look at it. Mark had to keep telling them to be patient and that they can have their snack after nap time.

“It needs time to set and we cannot keep checking on it or it won’t look like jellies. We don’t want that do we?” Mark quirking his eyebrow at the kids.

“No, teacher Mark.”

“Good. Now, it’s time for your nap.”

They groan.

“I promise you, that when you wake up, you can have the jellies you made, okay?”

“Yeay!!!”

Mark smiles. He tucks them in and went to the kitchen to check on their jellies. He was just as excited as they were but for a different reason.

 

It would seem like they had a build in radar. They all woke up excited after their nap time. Mark ask them to put away the mattresses and everything while he go and take the jellies. They were very obedient and did it in record time. Mark considered himself lucky that he remembers to label all their mugs before packing it individually. As he brings in the tray, he told them to sit down or risk him dropping the jellies. That was good enough to scare them.

“Okay, I will distribute the jellies. Be patient.”

Mark then starts distributing the jellies and the kids was already digging in. The smile and laughter that he sees and hears while they are eating the jellies is priceless. They were really savouring it.

 

Most of them was still eating their snack when their parents arrive. It made the kids even more excited cause they could share it with their parents. After waving them goodbye, Mark was tidying up the classroom with the help of Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae.

“Teacher Mark, I wish daddy and papa can eat the jelly I made,” Bam Bam frowning.

Mark ruffles his hair, “We can do that next time okay? This time we will make extra. Deal?”

That made Bam Bam smile and hold out his pinky at Mark which he links happily with his.

“I want to make for daddy too teacher Mark!”

“Okay JaeJae.”

 

Mark hears somebody clearing their throat. It was Mark’s sister. It had been quite some time since she came over to pick him up since he started working here.

“Mummy!” Yugyeom running over to his mother.

Mark walks over to his sister to give her a kiss, “Hi sis.”

“Hello my babies.”

Youngjae held Bam Bam’s hand and walks over to Yugyeom’s mother, “Hello aunty.”

She smiles and hugs them, “Hello Youngjae and Bam Bam, right?”

They both nod their heads, smiling from ear to ear.

“Mark, I’m taking Yugyeommie today cause his appa has a company dinner that both this little one and I are joining.”

“Okay sis. Take care. Bye Gyeommie,” leaning in to kiss Yugyeom on the forehead.

“Bye uncle Mark. Bye JaeJae. Bye Bam Bam,” waving them goodbye.

 

Youngjae and Bam Bam clings onto Mark while waiting for somebody to pick them up. Mark didn’t mind. It wasn’t long till both Jaebum and Jackson arrives to pick them up. It got both the boys excited.

“Papa!”

“Daddy!”

Both father was showering kisses on their sons before greeting Mark.

“Hi Mark hyung.”

“Hi date,” Jaebum giving Mark a cheeky smile.

Mark roll his eyes which has the kids laughing.

“Hi.”

“Where is Yugyeom, Mark hyung?” Jackson ask as he manipulates Bam Bam onto his shoulders.

“His mother came to pick him up,” Jaebum interrupts.

“How did you know that?” Mark looking at his date.

“Noona texted me and told me to accompany you for dinner tonight,” Jaebum grinning at him.

Youngjae pulls his father’s face towards his, “Teacher Mark eating dinner with us?”

Jaebum nods. Youngjae wriggles his way out from Jaebum’s arms before jumping on Mark.

Mark chuckles as Youngjae slowly wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, “I guess I am.”

Jaebum had already texted Jinyoung to let him know that Mark would be joining them for dinner. Jinyoung decided to take the opportunity to treat him to show his appreciation for helping him.


	26. Chapter 26

After dinner, Youngjae keeps clinging onto Mark and didn’t want to let his teacher go.

“JaeJae, teacher Mark has to go home now,” Jaebum trying to get Youngjae to let Mark go.

“Nooo,” as he tighten his hold on Mark’s leg.

“Youngjae,” Jaebum calls him sternly.

Mark could hear him sniffling. Tears starting to pool in his eyes. He feels his heart aching just a little. He kneels down and strokes his hair.

“What’s the matter JaeJae? You’ll see me in school tomorrow.”

“I want to spend more time with you,” wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck, still sniffling.

Mark looks up at Jaebum. Jaebum sighs and kneels down to stroke his son’s hair as well.

“JaeJae, teacher Mark needs to go home.”

 

Youngjae shakes his head. Mark could feel tears on his neck.

“How about I read you a bedtime story?” Mark coaxing him.

“Does that mean you are coming home with me?” Youngjae mumbles into his neck.

Jaebum and Mark was both blushing. This would be the first time Mark is visiting his place if he agrees.

“If teacher Mark says yes, will you let him go?” Jaebum ask.

Youngjae nods.

“Okay. Let’s get you home then little guy,” Jaebum trying to get Youngjae away from Mark, again.

Youngjae tightens his hold on Mark, “Nooooo. I want to follow teacher Mark.”

Jaebum looks at him apologetically.

“Okay JaeJae. I’ll follow your daddy from the back,” Mark giving him a warm smile.

Jaebum mouths the words thank you at Mark before kissing the back of his son’s head.

“Okay little Jae. See you at home.”

Youngjae finally turns to look at his father and gives him a big smile while waving at him.

 

 

Jaebum felt his heart beating hard at the prospect of Mark being inside his house. It had been a long time since he brought somebody who isn’t his wife or Jackson or Jinyoung or Bam Bam back to the house like this. He waited for Youngjae and Mark before walking up to their place. Youngjae was happily holding Mark’s hand, totally ignoring his father’s. Jaebum smiles.

“It’s nothing much but it’s a place we both call home,” Jaebum looking at Mark before opening the door.

Mark smiles while swinging Youngjae’s hand, “I’m sure it’ll be fine, right JaeJae?”

“I think so,” says the little one.

“Yah… little Jae, you are so not helping,” says Jaebum which made his son giggle.

 

“Daddy, I want to show mummy your date,” Youngjae looking at his father innocently.

Jaebum could feel himself tearing up. His son could want to introduce his date to his mother that he never met but knows the significance of her in his life. He nods. 

Youngjae turns to Mark, “Let me introduce you to mummy, teacher Mark.”

Mark feels himself chokes up but manage to nod at Youngjae. Jaebum made a small altar for his late wife so that his Youngjae will never forget her. He had to hold in his tears when he sees Youngjae holding onto Mark when he “talks” to his mother.

“Mum, this is my teacher Mark. He is also daddy’s date. Isn’t he pretty? I like him. Daddy likes him too. Don’t worry about us okay. I love you.”

 

What he said was enough to make Mark shed some tears but it made Jaebum cry just a little to see how mature Youngjae is in this matter. Youngjae was so proud that he did the introduction on his own when he saw his father crying. He ran up to him, hugging Jaebum’s leg.

“Daddy, why are you crying? Are you hurt? Nooooo… Let me kiss you to make it better daddy.”

Jaebum kneels down and pull him into his arms, “I’m okay baby. Just feeling happy that you introduce Mark to mummy. That’s all.”

“You silly daddy. Of course must introduce to mummy. Here, let me kiss you to make you feel all better,” says Youngjae as he wipes the tears away from Jaebum’s eyes before kissing his eyes.

 

Jaebum chuckles before gesturing Mark over to them. Mark walks over to them and strokes Youngjae’s hair.

“Thank you JaeJae for introducing your mummy to me.”

Youngjae gave him a toothy grin.

“It’s time for your bath and then your teacher Mark can read you your story okay?” Jaebum not giving Youngjae any room to protest.

Youngjae resigns to his fate. He made enough bargains with his father already.

“Okay,” as he sighs which made both Jaebum and Mark laugh.

“But you must come with me daddy, okay?” giving his final bargain for the night.

“Okay.”

 

Jaebum told Mark to make himself at home while waiting for those two. There were a lot of pictures of Youngjae and Jaebum with Jackson, Jinyoung and Bam Bam. There were pictures of Jaebum and Jinyoung from their younger days. There were also pictures of his late wife, showing the progress of her pregnancy until birth. She was a beautiful lady. She and Jinyoung looks so much alike. It wasn’t long till he hears Jaebum calling out for Youngjae and a wet body slamming into his legs. Mark looks down only to find a wet little worm called Youngjae. He was wrapped in a towel.

“Yah… Youngjae-ah, you got teacher Mark wet.”

Youngjae was grinning at Mark, “Story time?”

Mark laughs and nods, “Maybe after you change and get your hair dried.”

Youngjae nods and ran passing his father and into his room, “Daddy, what are you doing there? Come help me change and dry my hair!”

Jaebum rolls his eyes and looks at Mark, giving him a small smile, “And it’s my fault for not doing that now.”

Mark giggles and walks towards the room with Jaebum.

 

After helping Youngjae to change into his pajamas, Jaebum proceeded to dry his hair with Mark trying to look for the book that Youngjae was talking about, Dr Seuss’s, Cat in the Hat. After locating the book, Jaebum was done. Youngjae sat in between his father and teacher on the bed, with Mark putting his arms around Youngjae, with the book on his lap. It didn’t take long for Youngjae to fall asleep. Both Jaebum and Mark slowly tucks him in bed, trying their best to not wake him up before creeping out the room slowly.

 

“Thanks Yien for doing this,” as he closes the door to Youngjae’s room slowly.

“No problem Bummie.”

Jaebum then wraps his arms around Mark’s waist while leading him into the living room, pulling him along with him when he sits down.

“Do you want anything to drink baby?”

Mark shakes his head, “Got everything I need here.”

Jaebum chuckles and he could see Mark’s ears turning red from being shy.

 

“Nice place you have here Bummie. It’s very cosy.”

“You think so?” as he noses Mark’s neck before placing a kiss right behind his ear.

“It’s getting a bit late Bummie. I think I should go home now.”

“Nooo,” Jaebum whines as he wraps his legs around Mark’s waist as well.

Mark chuckles, turning to face him and kiss him on the nose. Jaebum takes the opportunity to kiss his lips, and to make out with Mark. His hands slowly caresses Mark’s body while Mark plays with his hair and earrings.

“Bummie,” Mark says as he feels Jaebum nibbling on his earlobes.

“Hmmm.”

“I really have to go,” Mark panting slightly.

Jaebum sighs, biting Mark on the shoulder before releasing his human teddy bear. Mark chuckles.

“Fine. You’ll have to make it up to me Yien.”

Mark nods before kissing his beauty marks.

“Call me when you get home and drive safe baby.”

“Okay Bummie. Bye.”

“Bye,” as Jaebum reluctantly waves Mark goodbye.

 

 

Cedric on the other hand had finally fully furnished their so called love nest. He was liking everything. It was everything he envisioned that Mark would like. He was so sure that Mark’s taste mirrors his in a lot of ways so he was confident of Mark loving it. He could so imagine Mark falling into his arms when he sees this place.

“You will love me again,” Cedric whispers to the empty house.

Now it was time for him to fill the closets with Mark’s clothes. He didn’t want Mark to bring anything from his “old” life into their house. This will be a fresh start so everything must be new, including Cedric’s own clothes. He decided to get rid of the clothes he brought over from the states, after he had bought new ones of course. He was sure Mark didn’t like them and that was one of the reason why they broke up as well.

 

Cedric went over to shop at all the upscale clothing stores he can find. Supreme, Gucci, LV, Dior and all the designer brands. When he couldn’t find anything he like, he actually put in a request for them to order in some pieces for him. He knew they wouldn’t turn him down as he wasn’t just ordering one or two pieces. He was ordering almost a whole collection from each store. He made a mental note to make sure he remembers to buy shoes and sneakers. He remembered that Mark was a sneakerhead and even back in the days they were dating, Cedric would indulge Mark with a sneaker or two even though Mark never ask for it but he just wanted to pamper him. 

 

Cedric was feeling happier with every purchase and only stopped when he heard the reminder on his phone going off. He decided to ignore it just once so that he could continue shopping peacefully. A few hours after that he feels himself switching from feeling anxious to angry to confused. He decided to wrap up his shopping excursion and rush home when he realize the bottle in his pocket wasn’t there. By the time he reached home, he was angry and was smashing the cups and mugs while trying to look for his pills. When he manages to find them in his room by the bedside table, he took two and swallowed it down. He lay down in bed, waiting for it to take effect. He didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he was confused why all the cups and mugs was broken. It seems to be a normal occurrence even when he was in the states. He decided to call in a temporary cleaner to clean it up before figuring what to do next.

 

He realize that he was hungry when he vomited bile. How silly can he get, forgetting to eat. He decides to order in some food while the cleaner continues cleaning. By the time the cleaner was done, his food arrives and he paid for both of it. He feels his mood getting better by the minute. It would seem like he would have to go buy some more mugs and cups before going back to buying more clothes and shoes. He wants everything to be in order and perfect. He justified that maybe those cups and mugs all broke because Mark won’t like it. So he spends even more time to look for the right ones for the next few days before continuing with his clothes shopping. So that was how Cedric was spending his days.

 

 

Back in the states, the Tuan’s couldn’t get a straight answer on where Cedric was. They were told he was released from the institution by their lawyer and the lawyer also informed them that Cedric was now busy with the firm by Cedric’s side. But when Papa Tuan tries to get more information on whether he was allowed to go out of the country, he was told that Cedric is not allowed of the country and it made him feel so relief. So, even though he was already released, he wasn’t allowed out of the country and he was also not allowed to get close to the Tuan’s as per his probation rules. Papa Tuan called Mark to tell him that. Mark feels relief because Cedric isn’t allowed out of the country but was a bit worried for his parents.

 

“Don’t worry my boy. We will be alright,” papa Tuan trying to convince Mark.

“But papa…”

“Yien, we are fine and will be fine. We finally got the dogs remember?”

“You are right papa. You guys take care okay?”

“We will and please bring Jaebum over soon,” papa teasing Mark.

Mark could feel himself blushing.

“Papa,” he whines.

His father laughs at him, “Fine. Not teasing you. Gottago now. Love you and take care.”

“Love you too. Say hi to mama for me.”

“I will. Say hi to Jaebum, your boyfriend for me and mama,” emphasizing on the word boyfriend.

“Papaaaa…”

Papa Tuan laughs just before putting down the phone. He was happy that Mark is finally happy and thriving in Seoul. Even though he was 13 hours away and makes meeting up hard, he was happy that Mark is finally happy and safe.

 

 

Cedric’s family on the other hand wasn’t getting any information on his whereabouts. The private investigator that Cedric had hired, couldn’t be found. Even the company couldn’t find the investigator. Whatever information that Cedric had ask the investigator to find was wiped clean and there were no traces of what he wanted to know. Little did they know that the private investigator was buried in a field somewhere in the middle of nowhere in quicklime. Cedric didn’t even flinched when he had to cut the man into little pieces to make identifying impossible. Not only that, he had taken every little piece of paper or destroyed any technologies that linked him to the investigator and Mark.

 

He knew he had to do what he had to do when the private investigator tried to blackmail him for more money when he found out that Cedric is prohibited to be near Mark. Not only that, he uncovered some reports from the institution that was not released to the court or family during the hearing of his probation. Apparently, Cedric seduced his psychiatrist in the institution. She was a very beautiful girl and had freshly graduated from college. He was her first few patients. With a few words and playing with the victim slash sympathy card, he had gotten her on her side. He even managed to sleep with her. The psychiatrist being the naive girl that she is actually believed him when he told her that he loves her and wants to be with her but they have to keep their relationship a secret for a while. After he was released from the institution and was on probation, he actually went over to see her. Nobody knew what he said or do to her but she left the institution not long after and was not seen ever since.

 

His family was really combing the whole state and country for information but they were doing it low key so that the Tuan’s do not find out about it. After all, they had tried to keep it out of the news by pulling every strings that they have to keep it out of the limelight and also to influence the sentencing as much as they could. They wasn’t going to jeopardize all that only to find out if what Cedric was accused of was true. They trusted Cedric and they were sure that it was not his fault. 

 

He was a good boy, so there was no way that he would go out of the country and destroy everything his family had done for him. They were sure that he was only hiding to clear his mind so that he could come back, recharged and renewed in mind, soul and spirit. They choose to believe that. So they have been trying to look at all their family vacation spots again including their cabin in the woods and also lake. They were not leaving any stones unturned. They were sure that he just wanted to be alone but the least he could do was to tell them that he was okay or where he was and not leave them hanging like this.


	27. Chapter 27

A week after that, Jaebum was free. He sent Youngjae and Bam Bam over to his parents in Ilsan on Friday night, freeing himself and Jackson and Jinyoung for the weekend. It was a much deserved break for them as Jaebum wanted a one on one date with Mark. So does Jackson and Jinyoung. Jaebum went over to Jackson and Jinyoung’s place to drop some fruits from his parents.

“Thank you hyung for having such a bright idea of sending away our kids to your parents house for the weekend,” Jinyoung wrapping his arms around his best friend’s neck.

“Yah… Get your grubby hands off me and hug your husband instead, Jinyoungie,” unable to hide the smile creeping up his face.

Jinyoung plants a kiss on his cheek before jumping on his husband.

“Shall we start on our weekend plans Mr Husband?”

“We shall Mr Husband,” Jackson holding onto Jinyoung.

“That’s my que to go since I’m picking up my date. Bye boys. Have fun!”

They were both busy kissing each other to reply Jaebum. But the least they could do was wave goodbye to Jaebum as they were already busy with each other.

 

 

Mark was feeling nervous and a bit excited for his date and first sleepover at Jaebum’s place. When Jaebum approach him with the idea, the first thing he thought of was Youngjae but that was the first thing that Jaebum told him.

“Since I am sending my beloved sunshine and beloved nephew to my parents place this weekend, we will be going on an adult date with sleepovers and all.”

“Are you inviting yourself to stay over at my place Bummie?”

“No Yien. I am forcing you to stay over at my place this weekend. But I doubt you would be able to drive after I am done with you baby,” wriggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Mark roll his eyes and refrain himself from cursing his boyfriend as the kids were nearby. They told the kids to play at the jungle gym for awhile, while Jaebum talks to Mark about adult stuff.

 

Mark was checking and rechecking that he had brought with him enough and also the right clothes and his toiletries. He wasn’t sure if they were going to spending the whole weekend cooped up in the house or they would be going out so he made sure he brought some casual clothes to go out in. It had been quite some time since he slept over at a boyfriend’s house. Even though he felt like it was better for Jaebum to stay over at his place, but it was so cute of the father of one to “assume” that whatever activities that they would be doing would tire him out. To prevent him from trying to drive or attempt to prove him wrong, Jaebum told him that he would be picking him up mid morning. He felt himself jumped when he heard his phone rang. He chuckles to himself. He didn’t have to check his phone to know who is calling.

“On my way down Bummie. See you.”

 

 

Their first stop was at this restaurant that serves authentic american breakfast. Jaebum thought he surprise Mark with it. He was sure that the elder is missing home and it had been quite some time since he had eaten an american breakfast so he decided to brighten up Mark’s day with it. Of course Mark was happy when he saw them walking towards that place. He couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek.

“Thank you Bummie. You are such a sap.”

Jaebum pretended to frown at Mark, “Who says we are going there?”

Mark giggles and pulls him along. 

 

After they had ordered, he could feel Mark playing footsie with him under the table. It made Jaebum smile and he leans forward, with his elbows on the table staring at Mark.

“Is everything to your satisfaction, princess.”

Mark mirrors Jaebum and flicks him on the forehead, “Yes until you called me princess.”

Jaebum laughs, “But you must agree that this is a nice start for our day isn’t it?”

“Yes. Thank you,” as Mark takes one of Jaebum’s hand and kisses his fingers.

“And I will be rewarded for this?” Jaebum wriggling his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark laughs and inches his foot towards Jaebum’s crotch and pressed down lightly.

“Fuck,” Jaebum says under his breath.

Mark chuckles and puts his feet down when the waitress approaches their table with their food.

“You watch out later baby,” Jaebum growls.

 

Jaebum was already kissing Mark as soon as they walk into his house. All Mark could do was to respond to his kisses. Jaebum was taking his time tasting his neck, hands creeping up his shirt.

“Bummie,” Mark purred.

Jaebum thought he was gonna cum on the spot, “Hmmm…”

“Are we going to have our first time here in the living room?” as he nibble Jaebum’s ear.

Jaebum slid his hand under his legs and carries him, making Mark wrap his legs around his waist.

“Naggy princess,” as Jaebum continues to nip his collarbones.

Mark giggles and proceeds to tease him by grinding against Jaebum. Jaebum groans and makes sure he makes it to his room without dropping Mark or cumming, whichever comes first. Hopefully the former.

 

Jaebum was all over Mark as soon as he drops Mark on his bed. He was already unbuckling Mark’s pants and pulling it down even before the elder could comprehend what was happening.

“Bummie…” Mark whispers as he tries to take off Jaebum’s top.

Jaebum smirks and nudges him back until he was against the headboard. Jaebum licks his lips before Mark pulls him down for a kiss. Mark manages to take off Jaebum’s top so that he can run his hands all over his chest and bare shoulders. Jaebum could hear him sighing in ecstasy. Jaebum heads down south, hand slowly pumping Mark’s cock. He was sucking Mark’s nipple through his shirt and he finds it so hot. He takes the opportunity to take his nipple between his teeth, biting it gently. Mark was moaning and damn it sounds so hot in Jaebum’s ear.

“Bummie, ouchie,” as he hears Mark’s breath hitches.

 

Jaebum looks up to a glassy eye Mark looking at him. His lips was red as he was chewing on it. He slips his thumb into Mark’s mouth, mouth never leaving his nipple, hands never stop pumping. Mark takes it that Jaebum didn’t want him to hurt his lips so he starts sucking and biting on Jaebum’s thumb. It was such a big turn on for both of them. Mark was gripping on the bed sheets, his body arching off the bed towards Jaebum’s mouth. When Jaebum’s mouth left his chest, he was ecstatic to see Mark’s body chasing after him. He could hear Mark whining.

“Nghhh…”

Jaebum latches himself on the other nipple, neglecting his boyfriend’s cock to bring Mark’s body closer to his if it was anymore possible. He could feel Mark humping his body, wetting him with his precum. Jaebum likes the fact that Mark’s shirt was still on. Hell, he was still wearing his pants albeit unbuttoned.

 

Jaebum takes his time to suck on his skin from the chest down to his thighs. He hooks them on his shoulder as he suck beautiful flowers in his inner thighs, feeling Mark writhing and whining. When Jaebum starts licking and sucking his hole, he could feel Mark clamping down his head which made the younger chuckle. He pulls his legs apart and blows his wet hole to tease Mark.

“Baby, I can’t breath if you do that.”

Mark whines, “Stop teasing Bummie.”

“Be patient Yien.”

Mark continues to feel Jaebum’s tongue pushing into his tight hole and it was too much for him. It doesn’t help when Jaebum locks down his legs so that he is unable to move. All he could do was to whine and moan while gripping the bed sheets or Jaebum’s hair. Jaebum looks up at his wreck boyfriend. Everytime he feels that Mark is going to cum, he stops and starts kissing his inner thigh which is making the elder frustrated.

“Bummie… Please… No more…”

Jaebum chuckles before moving up to kiss him on the lips, hand back to pumping his cock.

“Okay,” he whispers as he looks for the lubricant in the drawer neck to his bed. 

Mark begins sucking on his neck, dry humping his crotch. Jaebum loses his concentration and starts cursing under his breath. Mark chuckles. Two can play this game. 

 

Jaebum could feel Mark pushing his pants and boxers down.

“Eager aren’t we baby?” he tease.

Mark pouts. He red luscious lips pouting at Jaebum. Jaebum bites it gently before coating his fingers with lubricant.

“Ready baby?”

Mark nods. He throws his head back when he feels Jaebum’s finger pushing into him, mouth mouthing his neck.

“Aaahhh…”

“You okay?” as Jaebum peppers little kisses all over his face.

Mark nods and pushes back. Jaebum continues to kiss him while scissoring him expertly. Whenever he feels Mark pushing back on his fingers, he knows that he is getting comfortable. When Jaebum hits his prostrate, he could feel Mark trembling, biting his shoulder. Jaebum smirks.  He takes a condom and puts in on himself and slather a generous amount of lubricant on it. He didn’t have time to take his pants and boxers off when he feels Mark pulling him down, urging him on.

“Now Bummie…”

Jaebum pushes in slowly into Mark, taking his time to make sure that he is comfortable. He could feel Mark urging him to go faster with his legs. Jaebum groans at how good it feels to be in him. When he feels Mark has taken him to the hilt, he takes his time to kiss Mark, feeling his quivering body.

 

Jaebum begins to move in and out of him slowly, letting Mark get use to him and to let him set the pace. He could feel Mark scratching his back and he was sure it was going to sting later. He was going in a steady rhythm.

“You feel so hot Yien,” Jaebum groans.

“Nghngg…”

Jaebum increases his pace until he could feel his orgasm getting near. He starts pumping Mark at the same time. Mark was already gripping the sheets tightly when he feels Jaebum cumming but the younger didn’t stop. He continues pumping Mark until he shoots milky strands, his back arching into Jaebum’s hand. Both of them gasping and panting hard. Sweat plastering their hair to their forehead but never had Jaebum seen his boyfriend even more beautiful than at that moment. 

 

He slowly pulls out of Mark and get rid of the condom that he was using and to finally take off his pants and boxers properly.

“Damn I miss you and your body baby.”

Mark laughs, “You pervert.”

Jaebum turns to his side to look at Mark. He looked so damn sexy at that moment. Mark was still wearing his white shirt but it was now covered in sweat and cum. The shirt was sticking to his body so Jaebum could see his swollen nipples, because of his doing and boy did he feel proud. He takes Mark’s nipple between his fingers and starts pulling and twisting it gently, looking at Mark’s face contorts in pleasure.

“Ride me?”

Mark nods as Jaebum hands him another condom. Mark pushes him gently on his back. Mark puts the condom on him with his mouth. Jaebum groans in ecstasy. He could feel his cock touching the back of Mark’s throat and man, his boyfriend doesn’t have a gag reflex. He feels so damn lucky at that moment. When Mark climbs on him, he helps him by holding his hips while Mark holds onto his cock to guide it in him. He could feel Mark’s facial expression changing just a little.

“You okay Yien?”

Mark nods, biting his lips.

 

When Mark starts moving, Jaebum uses both hands to tease his nipples again. He must be getting a nipple fetish from the elder. He hears himself groaning when he sees Mark biting his lips. He slips his thumb into Mark’s mouth and feels himself on the tip of cumming when he feels his boyfriend sucking on it. It felt like he was sucking his cock. Since his hands was full, Mark was stroking himself.

“Baby, you look beautifully wreck.”

Mark whines and starts bouncing on him faster. Jaebum pulls his thumb out from his mouth and holds his hips and starts thrusting upwards harder and faster. It didn’t take long for Mark to cum first this time. He then flips Mark over to chase after his own orgasm.  Once it was over, he slumps over Mark, kissing him on the lips. He pulls off the condom before tying it and dumps it on the floor.

 

He pulls Mark to drape over his body, stroking his back.

“I can’t believe we had sex in the middle of the day. Twice,” Mark says.

Jaebum laughs, “I love it.”

Mark sighs happily. He likes it as well but there was no way in hell would he admits it to Jaebum at that moment. Jaebum was looking very proud with himself.

“Bummie, I’m all sticky,” Mark pouting at his boyfriend.

Jaebum coos at the elder, “Let’s get you out of your shirt and into the shower, shall we?”

Mark nods and slowly pushes himself up and climbs over Jaebum. Jaebum takes the opportunity to hug Mark and smother him with kisses. Mark was giggling and pushing Jaebum halfheartedly.

“BBBBB…”  Mark whines.

Jaebum stares at Mark. That was another first for him. Never in his life has anybody called him B. He was liking it in as it was a term of endearment by his beloved.

“What did you just call me, baby?” 

Mark was blushing. It just slipped out. It was also the first time he call somebody B, a short form for baby.

“B?”

Jaebum showers even more kisses on the elder, “Let’s get you in the shower. We can continues where we left off.”

“You are insatiable B.” 

“Insatiable for you. This is to make up for that day Yien.” 

“I think you plenty made up for it.”

“Really?” Jaebum staring at Mark before pulling him up from the bed.

Mark laughs.

 

Jaebum was plenty happy when Mark takes him in the shower. Mark was on his knees sucking him off under the warm shower. Jaebum was ecstatic when he dares himself to ask Mark to suck him off. To his delight, the elder agrees. He could feel Mark fondling his balls, his tongue tracing the vein underneath his cock and his pumping what his mouth couldn’t reach. Jaebum’s fingers was gripping Mark’s hair. He could feel Mark’s head bobbing, feeling the rhythm that he was going. Jaebum feels himself leaking a whole lot when he feels the tip of his cock grazing the back of Mark’s throat slightly. He could see Mark’s eye tearing up but he wasn’t choking or coughing. What made it even more erotic was Mark playing with himself as it gets more intense. Jaebum feels an orgasm building up and tugs Mark’s hair lightly to signal him to let go but the elder was determined to milk him dry with his mouth.

“Baby, I’m cumming.” 

 

He could see Mark’s hand getting more sloppy stroking himself. When he finally cums in Mark’s mouth, the elder let’s go of himself to help stroke Jaebum until there was nothing left. Jaebum then pulls him up and forces Mark to puts his hands around his neck before he uses his hands to pump his cock and also to finger him. Jaebum could feel Mark twitching from his touch. Jaebum smirks.

“You like it when I touch you like this don’t you Yien?”

Mark nods and latches onto Jaebum’s shoulder, biting it. Jaebum begins to find his sensitive spots and felt Mark jumps when he grazes it. Jaebum smirks and continues to tease Mark’s insides until he was cumming. Mark felt weak in the knees but Jaebum was holding him up.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then we look for lunch. Okay baby?”

“Okay B,” Mark whispers, enjoying Jaebum pampering him in the shower.

 

 

They decided to order take out and enjoy their time in Jaebum’s place. It was nice. Jaebum was wearing a tank top and sweatpants while Mark was wearing an oversize sweater and boxers. It was something comfortable on a rainy day. Yes, it started raining in the afternoon. Not that they were complaining but it was a perfect cuddling weather and it gives them a very good excuse to not go out. It is also a good excuse for Jaebum to touch Mark all over at every opportunity that he gets. Like what he was doing now. After a late lunch, both of them decided to watch a movie on TV. Jaebum was feeling clingy so he sat behind Mark, arms around him even though there was a lot of space on the sofa. Mark didn’t really mind. While watching the movie, Jaebum was feeling frisky so he decided to play with Mark’s cock, stroking and pumping it until it was erected while nibbling Mark’s nape. Mark was panting but he didn’t try to stop Jaebum at all.

“What are you doing B?” panting breathlessly.

“Nothing baby. You just continue watching the movie. Don’t mind me.”

Mark feels his breath hitch, “Stupid Im Jaebum.” 

Jaebum chuckles and continues assaulting his nape while slowly coaxing an orgasm out of Mark. Mark was nibbling on Jaebum’s jaw.

“Can’t I cum yet B?”

“Not yet baby,” as he continues to suck on his nape.

Mark wrap his arms around Jaebum’s neck, keeping his arms busy. He continues whining and moaning.

“B…” Mark whines.

“Just a little bit more baby.”

Mark shakes his head, “Let me cum please.”

Jaebum chuckles and sucks on his neck, “Hold on a bit more longer baby.”

Mark mewls but tries his best to hold off his orgasm but it was really impossible feeling Jaebum’s hand pumping him and dipping into his slit, teasing him and squeezing him. He could also feel Jaebum’s hardon nestling between his butt cheeks.

“B… Please…”

Jaebum growls as he bites his nape, “Okay.”

Mark whimpers as he feels himself cum and bucking into Jaebum’s hand. The combination of his hands and the feeling of Jaebum grinding his ass was too much for him to handle. Mark then feels Jaebum pushing himself into him before he hooks his knees over his arms. Mark could feel Jaebum grinding and thrusting upwards and it was hitting his prostate head on, literally. Couple of thrust and Jaebum was shooting into Mark. Jaebum could feel Mark melting into him. Jaebum kisses the back of Mark’s head before cleaning him up with a warm towel.

 

At night, when they were both lying in bed, they were just talking about random things. It was nice that they could have an actual conversation with each other. Not only they were compatible with their bodies, they were very compatible with their personalities as well.

“I know I shouldn’t be saying this but can I say that I am very happy that Youngjae is with his grandparents this weekend?”

Mark laughs and snuggles closer to Jaebum, “Can I say that I feel the same?”

Jaebum laughs and tucks his head beneath Mark’s chin, hands around his waist. He likes cuddling with Mark this way. 


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, they woke up and decided to have brunch. They didn’t feel like moving out from bed even though they woke up early out of habit. They prefer to spend their time making out languidly instead. Taking their sweet time making love to each other. Taking their sweet time to unravel each other. Jaebum especially love teasing Mark until the elder cannot take it anymore. Making him writhe beneath him. Making him moan and whine because of him. Taking his time to taste and touch every inch of him. To hear Mark saying he wants him.

 

Jaebum was taking his sweet time thrusting into Mark. Dragging in and out of him in a slow pace while he grinds down slowly. He could hear Mark gasping and whining, urging him to move faster but he was determine to make it excruciatingly and deliciously slow for both of them. To see and feel Mark leaking so much makes him proud that he is able to satisfied his boyfriend. Jaebum trapped Mark’s hands, Mark’s knees hooked over his elbows. He was in deep and Mark felt full. Jaebum was hitting his prostate with the slightest movement in that position. Jaebum was also enjoying sucking and biting his collarbones. He could feel Mark trembling with each little movements he make. Jaebum could slowly feel the heat pulling in his lower regions, an orgasm building up.

“Bu-bum-mm-mie, no more. D-d-don’t t-tease…” tears in his eyes.

Jaebum grunts. Even he couldn’t take it anymore. Mark’s sounds was a turn on.

“I-I-I’m c-close.”

Mark whines and that was all it took for Jaebum to cum. Few seconds later, Mark came too. Jaebum could feel his body shuddering.

 

Jaebum caresse Mark’s face, wiping his tear stricken face, showering kisses all over face before pulling out slowly from the elder. He pulls him close and just sniffing him, taking in his smell.

“Hmmmm…” Mark whines which makes Jaebum chuckles.

The touch of his lithe body was a turn on for Jaebum. 

“Bummie, what are you doing?” his eyes still close, enjoying the afterglow.

“Hmmm… Nothing,” as Jaebum’s hands continues to touch his body, caressing his ass and back gently while nibbling his earlobes, sucking on them gently.

“B-B-Bummie,” Mark gasp when he feels Jaebum’s fingers slipping into him, teasing him.

Jaebum knows it's not the time to start teasing Mark again but he can’t help it.

“I can’t cum anymore,” Mark pouts.

Jaebum chuckles and pull his fingers out, kissing him on the lips, “Okay baby. Let’s go shower.”

Mark nods sleepily.

 

After brunch, Mark thought Jaebum was sending him back but he was surprised when Jaebum continues driving after missing the turn to his place.

“Bummie, you miss the turn.”

“I know.”

Jaebum laughs at Mark’s confused face. He pulls his hand and kisses it.

“We are going to get my babies from my parents place.”

Mark swallows. He was getting nervous.

“W-w-what?”

“I said, we are picking up the babies from my parents place and I want to introduce you to them.”

“B-b-but…”

“No buts Yien. It’s now or never.”

Mark sighs. There was no way he can get out of this. He just hopes that they are able to accept him.

 

 

Mark could see Youngjae and Bam Bam running up to the car when Jaebum turns into his parents place. His parents was sitting outside of the house overlooking Youngjae and Bam Bam playing.

“Daddy!!”

“Uncle Jae!!!”

“Hello babies!” Jaebum opening his arms wide to hug both of them at once.

Mark could see the love Jaebum has for the boys and vice versa. They quickly wriggle out of Jaebum’s arms to hug Mark.

“Teacher Mark!” slamming their bodies against Mark’s.

Mark chuckles and hugs them, kissing them on the head, “Hello JaeJae and Bam Bam.”

Youngjae and Bam Bam begin pulling Mark towards Jaebum’s parents. Mark felt his heart beating very fast.

“Dada! Mama! Meet daddy’s date!” Youngjae practically shouting to the whole world.

Jaebum cringed just a little as he was next to his parents. He didn’t expect them to find out like this. He wanted to sit them down and have a talk with them. He could see Mark blushing furiously and he finds it so adorable.

 

Jaebum’s parents look at Mark and then back at Jaebum. His father spoke first.

“Your date?”

Jaebum rubs his nape nervously and nods.

“Well, I always thought he would have ended up with Jinyoung,” says his mother. 

Jaebum looked at both his parents, wide eyes, if that was even possible.

“W-w-what?” he spluttered.

“That’s true. Imagine the shock we had when he told us he was marrying Jinyoung’s sister instead. Remember that mama?”

“Yes dada. At least Jinyoungie found a nice husband in Jackson.”

Jaebum was flabbergasted. He never expected to hear that from his parents. 

 

“Dada, mama, this is teacher Mark and also daddy’s date,” Youngjae introducing Mark to Jaebum’s parents.

“Yes dada, mama. Teacher Mark teaches me and JaeJae in school,” Bam Bam adds.

“What are you standing there for boy. Introduce us to your date,” Jaebum’s father wriggling his eyebrows at him. 

Jaebum could feel his mother nudging him with her elbow and the two little rascals was laughing at him. Mark felt himself blushing again and he was sure that Jaebum was slightly pink at the moment.

“Mum, dad, meet Mark, my boyfriend. Mark, this is my parents.”

Mark stretches out his hand towards them, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Im.”

Jaebum’s father pulls him in for a hug before his mother wrap her arms around him as well.

“None of that Mr and Mrs Im nonsense. You can call us dada, mama, uncle, aunty, mum, dad. Take your pick. Whichever you are most comfortable with,” says Jaebum’s father.

“Okay, uncle. Aunty,” Mark squeaks.

 

“How about lunch?” says his mother as she pulls Mark to sit next to her as Jaebum plays with his son and nephew.

“Oh, we had brunch.” 

“It’s okay. You can eat again. I know Jaebummie can eat again as well. I won’t take no as an answer,” Jaebum’s mother looking at Mark.

“Okay aunty.”

Mark sat there talking with Jaebum’s parents while Jaebum plays with two boys. They were not really interrogating him but they were kind of interrogating him.

“Mum, don’t scare him away,” says Jaebum.

“I’m surprise that you were able to score such a fine young man, son,” his father interrupts.

“Yah… dad!” 

Mark was laughing and so were the boys. It’s not as if they understood what was going on but they were just laughing when they say everybody else except Jaebum was laughing. 

“Why don’t you and the boys bring Mark around while I go prepare lunch dada,” Jaebum’s mother looking at his father.

“Okay mama.”

 

 

Youngjae and Bam Bam was clinging onto Mark, holding his hands and telling and explaining to him about the place while Jaebum and his father walks a bit further behind them. 

“He looks like a good man Jaebummie.”

“He is, dad.”

“You look happy.”

“I am. He makes me happy. He makes Youngjae and even Bam Bam happy.”

His father chuckles and puts his arm around his shoulder.

“Aren’t you surprise dad?”

“Surprise about what?”

“Me? Having a boyfriend?”

His father shakes his head, “We were more surprised that you said you wanted to marry your wife than Jinyoung.”

Jaebum was surprised.

“We had always known but it seems like you yourself didn’t notice about yourself.”

Jaebum smiled, “Thanks for accepting me dad. I was afraid that I would disappoint                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            you and mum.”

“We are proud of you Jaebummie. You could never disappoint us.”

Jaebum felt himself tearing up when he heard Youngjae calling them.

“Dadaaaaa…. Daddy…. You are so slow. Hurry up!”

Both of them chuckled and quicken their pace to catch up with them.

 

They were all seated at the dining table with Mark sitting in between Youngjae and Bam Bam. The both of them wanted to be near Mark. It was a simple lunch but Jaebum felt that it was like a feast fit for a king. He was surrounded by Mark and his family. And them being able to accept them is the best feeling ever.

 

Before they left, Jaebum’s parents told Mark to come over and visit them soon.

“Drop by for dinner or just for tea Mark. Don’t wait for Jaebummie to invite you. If we were to wait for him, it would be forever,” his mother tease.

“Mum…” Jaebum whines.

Youngjae and Bam Bam imitated Jaebum as well, “Mamaaa…”

Mark was laughing looking at the boys teasing their father and uncle.

“You cheeky boys,” as Jaebum chases after them.

Youngjae and Bam Bam made a run for it.

“I will aunty. Thanks for everything.”

Jaebum’s mother cups his face, “Thanks for making my son happy.”

“I-I-I…”

Jaebum’s mother shakes her head, “You might not see it but we do. I’ve never seen him as happy as he is ever since he had gotten together with you. Even our JaeJae. He seems so much happier.”

Mark smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Hey Mark, no flirting with my mum!” says Jaebum as he carries Youngjae and Bam Bam in each arm.

“Somebody is jealous,” says his father.

Jaebum sticks his tongue out at his parents and puts both boys down.

“Say bye bye to dada and mama Jae, Bams.”

Youngjae and Bam Bam ran towards his parents and hugs them tight, kissing them on the cheeks before running towards the car.

“Bye mum. Bye dad.”

“Come back soon and don’t forget to bring Jinyoungie and his husband Jackson along,” says his father.

“Will do.”

 

 

After buckling the boys, they were on their way back home. It didn’t take long for both the boys to fall asleep in the car. Mark and Jaebum didn’t talk much as well. They were just enjoying each other's presence and also to actually take in his parent’s acceptance. Jaebum reaches over and holds Mark’s hand. He was really happy. His parents acceptance makes him happy. His best friend’s acceptance makes him happy. His son and nephew acceptance makes him happy and Mark really makes him happy. He takes Mark’s hand and kisses it which made Mark smile.

“What are you thinking Mr Im Jaebum?”

“Nothing much Mr Mark Tuan. I’m just thinking how happy I am at this moment.”

Mark smiles.

 

 

Jaebum was reluctant to send Mark home but tomorrow was a school day and he needs to get Bam Bam home to his parents. After kissing him goodbye, he makes sure he leaves after he is sure that Mark is in the building safely. He couldn’t send him to the doorstep as he had the boys. He called Jinyoung and Jackson to carry their son in the house as soon as he reached them. Jackson and Jinyoung was showering kisses on their sleeping little boy.

 

Jaebum lets Youngjae nap some more before waking him up for dinner. After a simple dinner, he and Youngjae watch TV for a little while with the little boy telling him what fun things he and Bam Bam was doing the whole weekend. 

“And dada let us help him out.”

“Really baby?”

Youngjae nods his head vigorously which made Jaebum chuckle.

“Good boy,” as he ruffle his only son’s hair.

“Did you miss me, daddy?”

“Of course I did, baby,” as he kisses his head.

“Did you and teacher Mark date?”

“Yes we did.”

Jaebum could feel himself blushing just a little as he remembers what they had been doing in his house when Youngjae wasn’t around. He cross his fingers and hope that Youngjae won’t ask what they did. He wouldn’t know what to answer his little boy. It seems like Youngjae was falling asleep again. Jaebum carries him to his room and tucks him in.

 

 

Mark felt happy that Jaebum’s parents accepted him and Jaebum’s relationship. He never expected that he would meet them so soon and especially after their night of debauchery. He blushed remembering their dirty sexy deeds. He was truly happy. He never thought he could be as happy as he is after what happened between him and Cedric. This really felt like a new beginning for him and he was glad that Jaebum was part of him. 

 

His decision to follow his sister to Korea was one of the best decision in his life. Not only did he has a group of tight friends with Wonho and the gang, he met Jaebum and his little family which includes Jackson and Jinyoung. This was really the fresh start he needed. This is everything he needed and he thanks god for letting him meet all of them. Even though he had to leave his parents in the states, he didn’t regret it one bit. His phone rang and he was happy to see Jaebum’s name on it.

“Hello Bummie.”

“Hello Yien. Thanks for today.”

“I should be saying that to you. Sorry for springing that on you at the very last minute.”

“Well, you pretty much made up for it throughout the weekend. I’m still feeling sore.”

“Awww… My poor baby. I’ll make it up to you okay.”

“Then I don’t think you would be helping with my sore back. You would be contributing to it.”

Jaebum laughs.

“I love your dirty mouth Yien.”

“I’m just saying the truth Bummie.”

“Time to sleep. Good night baby.”

“Night night Bummie.”

 

 

Cedric stood in the middle of the living room. Everything was ready. He had finally gotten all the clothes he ordered including the shoes and sneakers for Mark. The kitchen stuffs was also all ready for Mark to cook. Everything was well prepared in his opinion. The only thing left is for him to “pick up” Mark. He went into the room to check himself out in the mirror. He just need to do some proper grooming before he shows up in front of Mark. He wants to look his best. And also he needs to pick up more medication, just in case he needs them. One never know when dealing with Mark. Cedric was feeling excited. It was time for him to celebrate. He decided to go check out the clubs in Itaewon.

 

He was alone drinking at the bar when a handsome young man caught his attention. He reminded him of Mark. after some casual flirting, that man was inviting him to his house for a night cap. Cedric was not one who would turn down an offer like that so he followed him. Of course, after a long time of abstinence, he was really taking it out on the guy. By the time he was done with him, he was battered black and blue and wrung out. He had the guy whimpering in fear by dawn. Cedric felt refreshed. He was sure this guy will not say anything or at least too afraid to say anything. This would be his last infidelity according to Cedric.

 

There was a spring in his steps when he walked out of the building. This was going to be his fresh start and he couldn't wait to see Mark again and to show him that he had changed. This time, he will make it up to him and take good care of him. This was going to be their happily ever after and nobody can stand in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Was on holiday so I didn't get to post for the last 2 weeks. So here are my updates. I created a twitter account (@ObliChyld) to stalk for story updates by other authors etc... Hope you enjoy the update!


	29. Chapter 29

“Uncle Mark!” Yugyeom jumping on his uncle when he picks him up in the morning.

“Yes baby?”

“Can I go play at your house this weekend please?”

“Why?” as he walks to the car and buckling his nephew up.

Yugyeom lets his uncle handle him like a toy while he continues talking to him about important things before getting into the car himself.

“Because I haven’t been to your house for the longest time uncle Mark.”

“But your mummy said that she wants you in the morning, baby.”

“Can’t I sleepover at your house uncle Mark?”

Mark turns to look at his pouting nephew.

“Of course you can baby.”

“Can I invite Bam Bam and Youngjae too?”

“You want a sleepover don’t you?”

Yugyeom nods.

“Fine. Let’s do a sleepover but we need to ask your mummy first okay before inviting them.”

“Yeay!”

 

 

After discussing with his sister, she agreed for Yugyeom to sleepover at Mark’s place and also to let him invite his best friends over as well.

“Yah… You are giving him permission to have a sleepover in my place and also to let him invite his best friends!” Mark pretending to complain even though deep down he was just as excited to have his nephew around.

“Thank you Tuan Yien,” kissing his cheek.

Mark pouts but he knows he would do it anyway.

“So, let me get this straight. You will send Yugyeom over to my place in the evening?”

“Yes. I’ll be the best sister you ever have. I’ll ask your beloved boyfriend to kids proof the house and get him to get his brother-in-laws to send both Youngjae and Bam Bam later in the evening too so you can have some alone time with him. How does that sound?” as she wriggles her eyebrows at him.

Mark feels himself blushing which had his sister laughing and teasing him. He was secretly happy that his sister went to great lengths to help him to have some alone time with Jaebum. He walks over to her and giver her a tight hug.

“Thanks sis.”

“You are always welcome baby brother.”

They then felt two tiny hands trying to wrap round both their legs. They both look down to a grinning Yugyeom.

“I want to hug mummy and uncle Mark too.”

Both Mark and his sister started laughing before Mark picks the little boy up so that they could fulfill his wish of a group hug. Mark’s brother-in-law walks into that cute sight so he decided to join in the fun as well. He engulf all three of them in his arms.

“Group hug!”

That had Yugyeom squealing with joy.

 

 

Jaebum on the other hand was so happy that he quickly made plans with Jinyoung and Jackson to take his hands off Youngjae so that he could have some alone time with Mark before the sleepover. Jaebum even volunteered to babysit Bam Bam during the sleepover.

“You just want to have an adult sleepover with Mark hyung,” Jackson teases.

“Duh! But I’m helping you guys for your quest to make Bam Bam a sibling remember.”

“You got that right hyung,” Jackson winking at him.

Jinyoung was smiling at the both of them. He then wraps his arms around Jackson, “Thank you hyung.”

Youngjae and Bam Bam was happily playing in Bam Bam’s room while the adults was having a cup of coffee and chatting in the kitchen while waiting for dinner time. It had been quite some time since Jaebum felt as content like this. It really felt like he has everything. A quite successful job. A handsome boyfriend. A cute son. A wonderful best friend slash brother-in-law and his husband. A new extended family in Mark’s sister’s family. It really felt like he has an extra nephew, Yugyeom after Bam Bam. What more could he ask for.

 

 

Jaebum decides to sleep over the night before the kid’s sleepover so that he could have some sexy time with Mark. Youngjae was ecstatic as he will be having two sleepovers at two different places. 

“You mean I will be sleeping at uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson and Bam Bam’s house tonight and teacher Mark as in daddy’s date with Yugyeom and Bam Bam tomorrow night?” Youngjae looking at Jaebum with his eyes wide open with anticipation.

Jaebum chuckles as he ruffles his son’s hair, “Yes baby.”

That made Youngjae jump around the house.

“Come on baby. Time for you to go to your first sleepover. Do you have everything?”

“Daddy, where is my bag for Yugyeommie’s sleepover?” running over to his father with his new otter soft toy in his hand.

“I’ll bring it over for you little Jae.”

“Make sure you don’t forget big daddy Jae.”

“Yes little Jae.”

 

 

Jaebum feels slightly nervous when he knocks on Mark’s door. He wasn’t sure why but he always feels the butterflies in his stomach whenever he sees Mark. Maybe this is what it feels like to be in love. He was pleasantly surprised to be pulled into the house by Mark as soon as he opens the door. He could feel Mark’s lips on him, his tongue seeking permission to be let into his mouth. That made Jaebum grins and responded to his kisses fervently. When they finally stop kissing, Mark gives him a cheeky pinch in the ass before walking away.

“Yah… I feel so used. You come back here Yien,” says Jaebum as he drops the bags he was holding and chase after a giggling Mark.

When he finally got hold of Mark, he held him tight and just nuzzle his neck. 

“I miss you Yien.”

“You just saw me yesterday when you pick up JaeJae, you big baby.”

“I know but that was teacher Mark I saw not my date Mark,” nibbling Mark’s earlobes.

Mark sighs contently, “Idiot.”

 

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other’s presence, Mark drags Jaebum into the kitchen. He puts on an apron on Jaebum before putting one on himself. Jaebum takes the opportunity to put his arms around Mark’s shoulders.

“You know, I’m not adverse with you naked under the apron roleplay,” wriggling his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark takes the opportunity to pinch his waist which had the younger jumping away from him.

“Pervert!” 

Jaebum grins, “So why are we not naked under the apron Yien?”

“We are going to make some snacks for the kid’s sleepover tonight,” Mark ignoring his question.

“Does that mean I can lick chocolate or cream from your body?” Jaebum winking at Mark.

Mark roll his eyes and pull Jaebum’s ear which had the younger whining.

“Baby, that hurts,” pouting at Mark.

Mark giggles and kisses his cheek.

“Stop being so distracting B. I’m gonna let you know what we are doing so that we can finish up quicker.”

“Fine. I better have my naked under the apron sex.”

Mark laughs.

 

“I was planning to make some cupcakes and some jello cups for the kid’s snack when they are feeling peckish tonight. Dinner, we can just prepare the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs and mushroom soup with garlic bread. What do you think Bummie?”

“Hmmm… I’m just thinking that you’ll taste good with the cupcake’s icing and tomato sauce,” making a show of licking his lips in front of his boyfriend.

Mark blush and mutters, “Idiot Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum laughs,”I volunteer to make the jello cups while you can make the cupcakes. We can do the icing together. Then I’ll start prepping the meat to make meatballs for tonight. How does that sound to you baby?”

“Thank you Bummie.”

“I’m expecting a reward Yien.”

Mark roll his eyes.

 

It was nice having somebody to divide the chores with. Both Mark and Jaebum realizes that. They like this domestic feeling that they are getting. Jaebum decided to put some treats in the jello like eyeballs or fingers which he had thoroughly clean before putting in the mix. He was sure the boys would love it and he was sure Mark felt the same when he bought the ingredients. He would have love to go grocery shopping with Mark but he was also glad that he did it earlier so that they can spend more time together in his house which would lead to more heated things.

“Yien, you would be so proud of my gory looking jello cups,” says Jaebum after he puts in the jello in the fridge.

“Cause it’s my idea anyway,” says Mark as he put the cupcake mix in a bowl before adding milk and eggs.

Jaebum walks over to Mark and dip his hand into the cupcake mix which earned him a slap on the hand.

“Hey! Don’t finish it B.”

Jaebum grins and swipe some on Mark’s nose before licking it off, “Delicious.”

“Naughty Bummie.”

Jaebum gives him a kiss before walking back to the fridge to take out the meat to prep for their dinner.

 

Mark put the cupcake in the oven before walking over to Jaebum to watch him prep. He brings him a glass of water. Mark helps Jaebum as both his hands was covered with ingredients. Mark likes looking at Jaebum prepping the meat and rolling them into balls. 

“Yien, why don’t you make yourself useful and cut up the mushrooms and veges.”

“Naggy Bummie.”

But Mark did as Jaebum says. It will cut their cooking time in half.

“Saves time for later and gives us more time for sexy time,” tease Jaebum.

Mark laughs. That was so like Jaebum.

 

 

When Jaebum was done with the meatballs, he puts them in the fridge and notice that the vegetables were in there already but there was no signs of Mark. It was already lunch time and he was getting a bit hungry.

“Baby, where are you? Want to go grab some lunch. I’m getting a bit hungry,” as he takes off his apron and walks to the living room.

Mark wasn’t to be found. He then sees Mark beckoning him with his finger. He still couldn’t see the elder except for the finger.

“What are you up to baby?” as he walks towards Mark’s room.

He thought his jaw had dropped when he notice Mark was sitting on his bed, legs spread, wearing nothing but an apron. He started stripping as fast as he could which had Mark laughing.

“Like what you see Bummie.”

“You have no idea,” Jaebum growls as he pounces on a laughing Mark.

 

Let’s just say when Jaebum was done with Mark, his stomach was growling like crazy.

“Some things never change isn’t it Bummie,” says Mark as he nips Jaebum’s jaw.

Jaebum chuckles, “Priorities Yien.”

Mark laughs, “Let’s take a shower. Check on the cupcakes. Cool it down while I cook us some noodle soup before we start icing the cupcakes after lunch.”

“Sounds like a good plan baby. Let’s go shower now. I’m still hungry for you,” as he pulls Mark up from the bed.

Mark shakes his head and just follow Jaebum’s lead. After lunch, they made a simple icing for the cupcakes and it ended up that they need another shower as Jaebum wanted to know how icing taste like on his boyfriend.

“You are insatiable B.”

“Only for you,” says Jaebum in a sing song voice as he washes Mark’s body.

Mark enjoys being pampered by Jaebum this way and he was sure to show his gratefulness by rubbing his body against the younger while he cleans him which stirs his boyfriend into taking him in the bathroom, under the showers.

 

Mark and Jaebum decides to just chill in front of the TV. Jaebum was watching some music documentary while Mark reads while lying down on his lap. Jaebum was playing with his hair mindlessly which Mark enjoys. It was comforting. He likes the feeling of his boyfriend’s wide hands petting him. They have about more 2 hours of alone time before the kids arrive.

“B.”

“Hmmm…”

“Do you remember seeing any juice in the fridge?”

“Don’t think so, baby.”

“Damn. That means I forgot. I need to go the the nearby convenience store to get some.”

“Let’s go together. Let’s pick up some popcorn too.”

“Okay Bummie.”

 

It was a short walk to the convenience store and they didn’t take a long time to get the things but they took their time walking back as they know they had some time left before the boys arrives.  Jaebum was carrying all the things as he said in his own words that he is a perfect gentleman and Mark wasn’t going to contradict him. Anything to get out from carrying groceries. 

 

 

Cedric is ecstatic. He was sure that today is the day that he will get Mark back. He finally got himself groomed and he restock his medication which he gets online. It was easy. He was dress up in what he thinks Mark would appreciate. A crisp white shirt, navy khakis with boat shoes and a suede jacket. He walks up to his place with a spring in his step. He was sure that Mark was missing him and would throw himself at him. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

 

“Bummie, can you see if it’s the boys at the door? I need to put the groceries away,” as he puts away the things in the kitchen.

“Okay,” as Jaebum walks to the front door.

He was surprised to see a good looking caucasian man standing there.

“Hi. How may I help you?”

“I think I got the wrong house,” Cedric says as he quickly walks away.

Mark walks into the living room just as Jaebum was close the door.

“Who was it B?”

“He said he got the wrong house,” Jaebum shrugs.

Before Mark could reply to that, they heard little hands knocking on the door. Jaebum opens the door only to have his son and nephew jumping on him, Jackson and Jinyoung staring at him and also Yugyeom and his parents at the door.

“Uncle Mark!” Yugyeom calling out to him as he runs into the house.

 

After staying for a while, Yugyeom and Bam Bam’s parents left them alone. 

“Okay. Why don’t the three of you come follow me to put your things in the other room?”

Youngjae turns to Jaebum, “Where is my bag daddy?” 

“It’s already in the room Jae,” as he ruffles his son’s hair.

Youngjae clings on to his dad while Mark brings Yugyeom and Bam Bam to the extra room. It was close to dinner time and the boys was already saying that they were hungry.

“Shall we have spaghetti for dinner?” Mark looking at the three boys.

“With meatballs uncle Mark?” Yugyeom pulling Mark’s arm.

“Yups. And mushroom soup and garlic bread.”

“How about you boys help us?” Jaebum looking at the three little boys.

Their eyes went wide and the were nodding their heads enthusiastically. 

“I’ll be making the mushroom soup and garlic bread while your teacher Mark is making the spaghetti. Who wants to help me and who wants to help teacher Mark?” says Jaebum.

“I’ll help teacher Mark,” Youngjae putting up his hand.

“Then Bammie and Yugyeommie is helping me with soup and garlic bread, okay?”

“Okay!” both Bam Bam and Yugyeom scream.

 

Mark pulls a chair next to the stove so that Youngjae could stand next to him and help him cook. He made sure all of them was wearing an apron.

“Teacher Mark, what do we put in first?”

“First we put in some oil and fry some garlic. Then we put in the meatball and the rest of the ingredients. Are you ready JaeJae?”

Youngjae nods. While Mark and Youngjae was busy with spaghetti, he could hear Jaebum, Yugyeom and Bam Bam talking. Jaebum was hyping them up.

“We are going to cook the best mushroom soup and garlic bread right?” Jaebum looking at the two little boys.

“Yes!” they screamed.

All in all, it was good fun to be cooking with the boys. After what seem like hours, they were done and the boys were excited to eat something they help to cook.

“Uncle Mark, try this. I help make this,” Yugyeom putting a piece of garlic bread on his plate.

“I make this teacher Mark,” Bam Bam pushing a bowl of soup towards him.

“Thank you boys.”

They were beaming from the compliment.

Youngjae gives Jaebum one of his meatball, “Daddy, I help teacher Mark cook this.”

Jaebum takes a bite, “So delicious Jae.”

Youngjae looks so proud of himself.

 

 

After dinner, Jaebum brought the boys to the living room while Mark washes the dishes. Jaebum was entertaining them and getting them to help him continue to make the jigsaw puzzle. When Mark was done, he brought out cupcakes and jello cups for them to snack on.

“So, what do we want to watch?” Mark ask as he settles down on the sofa next to Jaebum. The three little boys was sitting and lying down on the floor in front of them as Jaebum had pushed the coffee table away.

“Finding Dory!” the three says unanimously

Mark switches on the channel and cuddle up next to Jaebum.

“Feels like we are watching over our kids right?” Jaebum whispers as he kisses the back of Mark’s ear.

Mark blushes.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Cedric was furious. He went home and went ballistic in the “panic room”, screaming and thrashing about to his heart’s content. He couldn’t believe it. How could Mark, as in his Mark bring home another guy into his house? Cedric was so sure that he was hundred times more better than that tiny eyes opening the door. Who was he to open his Mark’s door? Who was he to be spotting those reddish purplish marks on his neck like trophies? Who the hell was this Korean dude in Mark’s house? Cedric kept screaming and kicking until he was too tired to move and was just lying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He felt his breathing slowing down. He felt himself slowly calming down.

“Breath Cedric. Just breath,” he said to himself.

 

“You can’t expect him to wait for you forever right? You don’t even know when you are able to see him again right? It’s not his fault either. It’s his parents and your parents that wanted to keep him away from you. Not only that, it’s his lewd body making him look for other guys. You made him that way remember? From all the times you made love to him. It is because of you that he totally craves for that feeling again. This is just him acting out on that, Cedric. Remember all the effort that you’ve been putting into this house and yourself to get him back remember? Now, calm yourself down. Just a change of plans, that’s all. It doesn’t mean that you lost him Cedric. This is just a little set back. Now you just have to make a better plan to get him back. Remember, he is the love of your life Cedric.”

“Thanks Ced. You are right. I shouldn’t let this little set back make me this emotional. I just need a new game plan.” 

“That’s the spirit!”

“You’re the best Ced. You always know what to say or do.” 

“Come on buddy, who knows you better than I do? We’ve been through alot together remember?”

“Of course Ced.”

 

Cedric smiled at the other figure. He met this guy in the institution and they had been together ever since. He was especially glad that they were discharged together. The other guy would always know what to say. He was always there for him through thick and thin. He looked exactly like him except that he was always wearing black no matter what the occasion was. Coincidently, his name is Ced. Cedric slip his hand into his pocket and took out the bottle that was always there. He open the lid and pop a pill. He lay down there for a few more minutes, doing some breathing exercise that the institution had thought him. He never liked them but it always seemed to work especially when Ced was doing it with him like right now, lying down side by side, closing their eyes, breathing in sync. Only when he felt calmed enough, Cedric decided to get cleaned up and to go out and have dinner.

 

He was happy that Ced came at the right moment and that he didn’t have to be alone tonight. He would have somebody to talk to and also eat with. Just like the old times. They were going to have a boys’ night out.

“Hey Ced, what do you think of my outfit?” 

Cedric was wearing all white, from head to toe. Ced gave him a once over and gave him two thumbs up, “You look smashing as usual Cedric. What are you worried about?”

Cedric chuckles. Ced was right. He is someone considered good looking and they wouldn’t have any trouble scoring dates tonight. Cedric looks at Ced all dressed in black from head to toe, the total opposite of him.

“Are you going to wear that again Ced?”

Ced smirks, “Of course. Somebody has to be the bad boy between the both of us. Just between you and me, we both know that you are the more angelic one.”

“I can be the devil incarnate you know.”

Ced chuckles, “I know. With a little push from me.”

“That’s true. Now let’s go eat. Anything in particular that you feel like having?” Cedric ask Ced as he locks his door.

“I want good wholesome steak. None of this rice stuff please.” 

“Sure. Are you up for some drinking and dancing after?” 

“Of course. How else will we be picking up somebody?”

Cedric grins, “I wonder if anybody was up for a threesome?” 

“Who doesn’t want to do it with us? Duh! There will be loads of willing bodies to sleep with the both of us,” Ced throwing his arm around Cedric’s shoulder.

Both of them laugh as they walk down the street.

 

Cedric’s neighbour was a bit confused. She wanted to say hi when she saw him walking out of his house but she could hear him muttering to himself. It would seem like he was talking to himself or talking to somebody. She tried to get his attention but to no avail. He seems too preoccupied but he looks really good. She cannot deny that he was one good looking guy and she has been trying to get him to ask her out ever since he moved in. He was always very nice and courteous but he never seem to take her bait. It didn’t matter what she was wearing, it would always seem like his mind is somewhere else. Not only that, she has heard things being broken in that condo. The next morning she sees a few bags of rubbish. She was also sure that she heard him talking to someone in the condo even though she was so sure that she didn’t see anybody going in or out of the place. She was so sure that he lives alone as she had the opportunity to talk to him once when he just moved in. He just told her that he just moved to Korea alone and was getting to know the place. She politely volunteered to bring him around but he didn’t declined her directly. He just cut the conversation short saying that he was tired and wanted to rest. She snapped out of it when she sees her friends waiting for her in the car.

“Hey there! Ready to party girlfriends?”

They answered her with a loud cheer. This was going to be a fun night out. She hopes that she will bump into her handsome neighbour tonight. She was dress in her most sexy and tight outfit. Mini mini skirts and a tube top, 6 inch heels and a jacket. Her friends was dressed similarly. 

 

 

Mark and Jaebum feels like they were “big” enough to sleep in the living room with the condition that they don’t go to the kitchen or switch on the TV after lights is out. 

“Uncle Mark, can we sleep outside here please?” Yugyeom asks.

Mark was sure that Bam Bam and Youngjae pushed him into asking as he saw them whispering to each other while Jaebum went into the kitchen.

“You mean you want all of us to sleep out here?” Mark looking at his beloved nephew.

Yugyeom looks at his friends. Bam Bam and Youngjae was shaking their heads.

“What are you rascals up to?” Jaebum ask as he sits next to Mark again.

“Gyeommie, Bammie and JaeJae wants to sleep in the living room. Alone without adult supervision.” 

Jaebum looks at his son and nephew, “Is that so?”

They look so cute and innocent with their hands behind their backs, standing in front of them.

“Why?” Mark looking at Yugyeom again.

He could see Bam Bam and Youngjae pulling Yugyeom’s hand.

“Because we are big boys already uncle Mark.”

Mark and Jaebum tried their best to not laugh. It was such an innocent answer. Mark looks around and was already thinking how to contain them in that area. Before he could say anything, Jaebum was already looking at him.

“We can make a cage by moving the coffee table over there. The sofas would be sturdy enough to keep them from rolling all over the place.” 

The three little boys was already giggling and getting excited. They turn to look at Mark hopefully.

Mark smiles, “Okay BUT we are keeping the door to my room open and we will check on you boys. Deal?” 

The boys was already cheering and jumping in a circle.

 

“Now, Mark, could you please move the coffee table while me and this three little minions go get the pillows and mattress out here,” orders Jaebum.

Mark quirk his eyebrow at Jaebum, “Are you giving me orders Mr Im Jaebum?” 

“Uncle Jae is in trouble,” says Yugyeom out loud which made the two kids laugh.

Jaebum carries Yugyeom upside down, “Cheeky minion. Come let’s go Bams, JaeJae.” 

The boys were squealing while Mark moves the table so that it becomes a little cage to cage in the little ones. After preparing everything, Jaebum orders the boys to brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

“It’s time for you little minions to go brush your teeth, change into your pajamas and story time before bed time. Teacher Mark will be there to check on you boys. Now scoot,” Jaebum tapping their butt including Mark’s gently.

“Yes sir,” the three of them saluting Jaebum before marching into the room.

Mark laughs while walking with the three marching minions.

 

It didn’t take long for the boys to fall asleep. They must have had a tiring day. Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark’s waist while they stared at the sleeping boys.

“How long do you think the blankets will stay around them Yien?” Jaebum whispers.

Yugyeom was already kicking off his blanket.

“Not very long Bummie,” Mark chuckles.

“I think it’s safe for us to bring our activities into the room, don't you think?” Jaebum showering kisses from Mark’s shoulders to his neck to the back of his ears.

“Bummie, we have to be good. We might wake the boys up. We don’t want to scar them for life, don’t you?” 

“Then we just have to be very very quiet my little bunny,” as Jaebum pulls Mark into the room.

“You pervert!” Mark whispers as he follows Jaebum.

“Still your pervert,” as he starts kissing Mark as soon as they step into his room.

“Hmmm,” Mark says against his lips.

 

They were both panting on Mark’s bed, trying to keep their voices down. Mark was only wearing his shirt after Jaebum had pulled off his boxers. Jaebum himself was shirtless while still wearing his pajama pants. Jaebum was enjoying the view. He was sitting on Mark’s bed, leaning against the headboard. Mark was straddling him, biting on his t-shirt to keep himself quiet. Jaebum’s hands was already busy stroking him while fingering him. Jaebum convinced Mark to touch himself. He could feel Mark’s body quivering. He loves the fact that he can unravel this person in front of him.

“Bummie…” Mark whines softly.

“Just a little while more baby.” 

Mark shakes his head. He was feeling too sensitive and he wanted to cum but Jaebum was not letting him. Jaebum chuckles.

“Okay baby. Come here,” as he pulls Mark closer to him, helping him to sit on his cock slowly.

He kissed Mark to prevent him from crying out. He could feel Mark trembling in anticipation. When he starts moving, Mark was biting on Jaebum’s shoulders to keep him from moaning or whining. He kept his mouth busy. Jaebum himself was sucking onto Mark’s shoulders as well. They didn’t want to traumatize the kids. After they both came, they cleaned themselves up together and went out to check on the kids. True to their words, all the boys kick away their blanket already and has already moved into some possible position. They both chuckled. After putting the blanket over them again, they went back to the room. They lie down next to each other, staring at each other.

“Hey,” says Mark.

“Hey,” Jaebum replies.

“Glad you are here.”

Jaebum leans in to kiss Mark, “Me too.”

“What do you think they would like for breakfast B?”

“I think pancakes is the best baby.” 

“Yeah,” says a yawning Mark.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

Mark nods. They both drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Cedric and Ced was having the time of their life. After a hearty dinner of steak and potatoes, they decided to go clubbing at Itaewon. Cedric wanted to show Ced the nightlife that Seoul has to offer.

“What do you think Ced?”

“I think Seoul is a great place.” 

“Told you so.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Ced rolling his eyes.

It made Cedric laugh. He was always right. When will Ced starts listening to him.

“I might just move here as well Cedric.” 

“Seriously? That would be so good! Just like old times.” 

“Sure. Why not. For old times,” Ced raising his glass at Cedric.

“Yes! You can stay with me while looking for your own place to stay,” downing his glass of beer.

“Duh! You’ll have to help me get my own place. I don’t want to be a lamp post between you and Mark you know.” 

Cedric laughs, “Me neither. I’m not sharing Mark with you. I am willing to share anybody with you except Mark, Ced. You know that.”

“I know that Mr Lovesick fool,” Ced teases.

Cedric pushes Ced slightly while laughing. 

 

They continued dancing when the both of them notice a beautiful looking man staring at them. Ced pretends to drink.

“Cedric, your 12 o’clock.”

Cedric pretends to look around the club, “Yeah. I see him.” 

“He’s gorgeous.” 

“Wanna bang him, Ced?”

“He seems like to be the type that doesn’t mind a wholesome threesome.”

“I agree. You or me?”

“You. Like I said, you look more angelic than me, Cedric.”

“Okay. Time to work some magic.”

Cedric finishes the last of his drink before walking towards his prey or more like Ced’s prey. 

 

Cedric brought that good looking man name Jo Kwon to a hotel. Ced said not to scrimp on the hotel. He would pay him back later so he chose a 5 star establishment and it was safe to say that it impress the guy a lot though he was slightly confused when Cedric said that they were having a threesome. Don’t get Jo Kwon wrong, he was an adventurous guy and Cedric is his type. He was just confused cause he only sees Cedric and nobody else. Whenever Cedric says that his Ced likes him, Jo Kwon just nods. He shakes it off. He has seen guys like this before. They had take a few ecstasy pills and was high. Jo Kwon was not going to say no to having sex with a good looking guy like Cedric.

 

By the time they were done, decides to go home. 

“Where are you going?” Ced whispers.

“I’m going back now, Ced,” Cedric whispers back.

“Why?”

“I don’t want Mark to think I am not loyal unlike him.” 

“But you have such a fine looking man looking ever so sated here Cedric.” 

“He is yours remember. You can stay, Ced. I’m going home.”

“Okay. Thanks again man.”

“Anytime.”

 

Jo Kwon heard the door close. He woke up when he heard Cedric talking to himself again. Jo Kwon sits up and looks around. He was sure he was alone in the room. He was sure he was alone with Cedric all this time. Even when Cedric called out to Ced to “change places” with him, Jo Kwon was sure Cedric was hallucinating. It was the same person. Only when Cedric becomes “Ced”, his demeanour changes. Ced was more rough and way more better at sex than Cedric. Ced was also more dominant between them. Ced had this bad boy vibe to him. He reads the note Cedric had left beside the bed.

**_Had a great time with you. Enjoy yourself with Ced here. Don’t worry, the room is paid for._ **

Jo Kwon leans back and snuggles into the covers. At least he is able to enjoy this expensive and beautiful room all by himself. He was aching because of “Ced”.

 

Cedric took the taxi back and rushed into the bathroom as soon as he got back to his condo. He was scrubbing his skin till it is red and raw. He told himself that sex with unknown guy the last time would be his last fling. Why did he let Ced talk him into having a threesome. He felt like he cheated on Mark.

“I’ll just apologize to him. Yeah. That’s what I’ll do. I’ll just tell him that I’m sorry and that I’ll never do it again. Yeah. That’s it,” Cedric mumbling to himself.

After his shower, he pop a few pills before going straight to bed. Things always happen when he is with Ced. At least he knows who will have his back when something comes up. The prospect of Ced moving to Seoul was exciting. His friend would be with him and they can go on and do bigger and better things together, just like when they were in the states. They were together when they slept with the young psychiatrist and also when she disappeared. They were together when they were dealing with the private investigator. They were always together since in the institution. Ced was the one that thought him self control and he was the one that introduce him to a whole different world out there. For that he was forever grateful. He knows how sadistis Ced can be. He wishes Jo Kwon the best of luck in his dreams. Jo Kwon would be lucky to leave the hotel with no marks on his body. Cedric just didn’t want to be there to witness how far Ced could go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early update to make up for my late update. Personally, I like writing this Cedric character. What do you think?


	31. Chapter 31

The boys woke up early and decided to pounce on the sleeping Mark and Jaebum in the room. Yugyeom has been there often so he knows the place quite well. The unsuspecting Mark and Jaebeum didn’t even notice the three little boys creeping into the room, whispering conspiringly to jump on the both of them. It was only after they felt the weight of those three boys that they woke up to a giggling mess. Mark was lucky that Jaebum bore the brunt of it as he was lying on top of him when that happened.

“Omphhh…”

Mark chuckles to find three little boys clinging to his figure as soon as he push himself up to his elbows. He kiss them on the head.

“Morning boys.”

“Morning. We are hungry,” says the three little ones.

“Couldn’t you think of a better way to wake us up?” Jaebum rubbing his aching body as he moves away from Mark..

All three of them stares at Jaebum and grins, “Nopes.”

“Yah… I’m gonna catch you three little rascals!”

That had the three little boys clambering out of bed squealing, running away from Jaebum who was determined to catch them.

“Jae, don’t break them please,” was all Mark said as he gets out of bed to freshen up before going into the kitchen to prepare them breakfast.

 

It was a sight to behold. Jaebum was wrestling with the three boys. Jaebum has Youngjae under him while Bam Bam and Yugyeom was on top of him, trying to “rescue” Youngjae. Mark took a picture before going into the kitchen.

“Mark, aren’t you going to help me?” Jaebum calling out to him.

“Nopes. It’s your fight babe. You are a big boy and I’m sure you can handle the three of them. Right babies?”

“Yups!” says Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom.

“Yah… Mark Tuan Yien! You wait till I get my hands on you!”

Mark giggles.

“I’ll protect you uncle Mark,” says Yugyeom as he jumps on Jaebum again.

“Me too teacher Mark! Me too!” says both Youngjae and Bam Bam.

“You little traitors! Especially you little Jae and Bammie! We are related by blood!”

That had them laughing trying to run away from Jaebum again who has finally have the three on them, tickling them.

“Teacher Mark is prettier than you daddy,” Youngjae giving his excuse.

“That’s true uncle Jae!” as Bam Bam tries to get away from Jaebum.

“My uncle Mark is the prettiest!” says Yugyeom as he hides behind Mark’s legs as he manages to get away from Jaebum.

“Hey!” says Jaebum.

Mark picks Yugyeom up and kisses him before perching him on his hips.

“Babe, time to make breakfast.”

“Okay,” Jaebum, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom chimes in.

 

Mark brings the three little boys to freshen up a little while Jaebum starts mixing the pancake mix so that it would be ready by the time they were finish. Mark had the three little boys marching behind him back into the kitchen.

“Go freshen up babe while I get the boys ready with aprons.”

“Thanks baby.”

That nickname had the little boys snickering while Mark was blushing like crazy. It just slipped out and Jaebum looks at him apologetically while he mouths the word sorry at his boyfriend. Mark decides to distract them by getting them to choose which apron that they wanted to use and that seems to do the trick. By the time Jaebum gets back, he was looking at four good looking guys in aprons ready to cook. Mark passes the apron to Jaebum which he readily use.

“Who is ready for a pancake breakfast?”

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom was jumping up and down excitedly with their hands in the air.

“Okay, let’s cook some pancakes while teacher Mark cuts up some fruits okay.”

“Okay!”

Mark smiles and walks over to the fridge while Jaebum has the three boys near him while he instructs them on what to do. He makes sure that Jaebum was looking out for the three of them while he cuts up some assorted fruits. He also makes sure he takes out the juice they bought the day before. It was heartwarming to see Jaebum treating Yugyeom like his own. 

“Uncle Mark! Come see!” Yugyeom calling out to his uncle.

“What is it baby?” as he walks towards them.

Yugyeom points at the pancakes excitedly, “I made this one uncle Mark. Uncle Jae let me pour the batter.”

Mark kisses the top of his nephew’s head.

“Good job baby.”

“I did this one teacher Mark,” adds Bam Bam.

“Me too teacher Mark,” says Youngjae.

Mark gives each of them a kiss on the head and that had the little boys beaming.

“How about a kiss for their teacher, teacher Mark?” Jaebum grinning at Mark while wriggling his eyebrows.

Mark pretends to roll his eyes before planting a kiss on Jaebum’s cheek. That had the three cheeky boys gagging and giggling. Mark could feel himself blushing.

“Of course I should get a kiss too you know,” Jaebum feeling like he needed to defend himself and justify the kiss to three little boys.

Youngjae pats him on the shoulder, “Okay daddy.”

That had Mark laughing. If somebody would see them right now, they would think that Jaebum and Mark is cooking with their three kids. Such a domestic setting.

 

They spent the whole morning watching cartoons until it was lunch time. The three boys was rolling around the floor, groaning that they were hungry and that they were starving to death. In their own little words.

“Uncle Mark, I’m dying,” Yugyeom reaching out to Mark.

“I’m so hungry I can eat a horse daddy,” as Youngjae drapes himself over Jaebum’s legs.

“Why are you so cruel and not feed us,” says Bam Bam dramatically.

Mark was laughing while Jaebum was rolling his eyes. Two out of those three dramatic kids kind of belongs to him.

“You guys just ate a whole lot of pancakes this morning.”

“That was this morning uncle Jae,” says Yugyeom as he rolls towards his feet.

Jaebum bends down and pinches both his cheeks, “You cheeky little boy.”

“Why don’t you boys go take a shower and we will go out for lunch,” Mark suggest.

“Will my daddy and papa be there?” Bam Bam looking up at Mark.

Mark goes over and carries him up, “We can give your daddy and papa a call if you like Bams.”

Bam Bam nods.

“Baby, do you want to call mummy and appa?” as Mark turns towards Yugyeom.

“Mummy told Gyeommie to tell uncle Mark that she doesn’t want to be disturb until dinner.”

“Fine. Now let’s get moving boys.”

Mark brings the three little boys to take a shower while Jaebum gets ready in his room first so that he can watch over them after. After their shower, the three little ones decided that it would be fun to run around the house naked.

“Gyeommie, Bam Bam, JaeJae! Come back here and change!” Mark calling out to them but they didn’t seem to be listening.

Jaebum comes out to see what was the commotion. It was funny to see Mark trying to gather three naked boys. He goes over to Mark and kisses him on the head.

“I got this baby. You go ahead and get ready,” he whispers to his boyfriend.

“Okay B.”

As soon as Mark walks into his room, he could hear Jaebum’s commanding voice talking to them.

“Attention!”

Then he heard the pitter patter of little feet rushing towards Jaebum. 

“Soldiers!”

“Yes sir!” three little voices squeaks.

“Your mission today is to get change by yourself and then we can go out for lunch. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir!”

“Now, let’s go soldiers.”

Then Mark heard three voices rushing towards the room. He took a quick a shower and called Jinyoung.

 

Mark came out to three handsome looking boys sitting around an animated talking Jaebum. He felt so much love looking at them. He cleared his throat to get their attention. All four pair of eyes turned to look at him.

“Hello my handsome troops.”

They were all grinning from ear to ear.

“Are we ready?”

“Did you call my daddy and papa, teacher Mark?” ask Bam Bam as he stands up.

“I did. They will be meeting us there Bammie.”

Bam Bam grins and walks over to wrap his arms around Mark’s leg. It warmed his heart to see Yugyeom clinging on to Jaebum as well along with Youngjae.

“Shall we, Markie?” Jaebum wriggling his eyebrows at Mark.

“We shall, Jaebummie.”

 

 

The boys was in high spirits when they reach the place where there are suppose to meet Jackson and Jinyoung. The boys were very well behaved in the car. Bam Bam was holding onto Mark’s hand while Yugyeom and Youngjae was holding Jaebum’s. He notice that a lot of people was staring at both him and Jaebum but he ignores their stares. He was sure it is because that they were a handsome looking pair with equally handsome little boys. As soon as Bam Bam and Youngjae saw Jinyoung and Jackson standing outside the restaurant, they pulled their hands away running towards them.

“Papa!”

“Uncle Jinyoung!”

The both of them turns around and open their arms wide to catch the boys. Yugyeom pulled Jaebum’s hand and he turns towards the little boy and carried him up. Mark felt his heart melt. Jaebum was really treating his beloved nephew like one of his own.

“Mark hyung, Jaebum hyung, our table is ready,” says Jinyoung as he showers a giggling Youngjae with kisses.

“Okay Nyoungie,” as Jaebum laces his fingers with Mark’s as they walk into the restaurant.

“Hi Jackson,” Mark greeting Jackson.

“Hello hyung. I hope this monkey wasn’t any trouble,” ask Jackson as he carries Bam Bam inside the restaurant upside down.

Mark shakes his head, “Nopes.”

“See, I told you papa!” says Bam Bam.

Jackson looks down at his son and puts his tongue out at him, “Whatever son.” 

 

After settling down, the boys was looking over one of the adults shoulders to tell them what they want to eat. Yugyeom with Jaebum. Youngjae with Jinyoung. Jackson with Bam Bam. Mark felt so much love around that table. It wasn’t long till the attention of the little ones was on him.

“Uncle Mark, what do you want to eat?” ask Yugyeom as he turns towards Mark.

Youngjae was climbing onto his lap while Bam Bam hangs over his other arm. Mark chuckles. It felt nice having them clinging to him.

“Daddy says that the fried chicken is yummy, teacher Mark,” Youngjae pointing out the fried chicken.

“Yah… That’s you who said that,” Jaebum playfully glaring at his son.

Youngjae grins at him.

“Chocolate shake is the best uncle Mark,” Yugyeom looking at Mark seriously while Bam Bam was pointing out to the cheesy fries.

“I bet that is the most delicious in the world teacher Mark.”

Mark chuckles. It would seem like they were all choosing their favourite food for him.

“Okay. I’ll have the fried chicken, the cheesy fries and chocolate shake cause you babies said it was the best.”

The three boys looked so proud of themselves when they went back to their respective seats. After lunch, they all decided to bring them to Hangang Park so that the boys could run around and burn off whatever excess energy that they have. It was a nice place for the adults to chill as well. For Jaebum, it was a nice place for him to cuddle with Mark underneath the tree but his plan was thwarted by the three little boys. He was leaning against the three with his arms wrapped around Mark when Yugyeom decides that he wanted to hug Jaebum like a koala, Bam Bam hugging Mark and Youngjae lying across the both of them. They decided to take a nap on them with Jackson and Jinyoung taking pictures while giggling at them. Jaebum looks at Mark and whispers, “So much for wanting to have a little bit of romantic cuddling with my human bolster.”

Mark smiles and kisses his cheek, “You can’t say this is not fun as well.”

“That’s true. How I wish Jinyoung and Jackson was as comfy as we are.”

Mark giggles.

 

 

Cedric woke up with a major headache or hangover. He wasn’t even sure. It was nearly noon. He hasn’t woke up so late in the longest time. He groans when he saw the time. He stayed still for a little while longer on his bed. Wishing that his headache would go away. He wanted to go back to sleep until he heard an insistent knock on his front door. Cedric groans as he stands up to open the door. It was Ced. Of course. Who else can it be. He opened the door and look at Ced.

“Where is loverboy Ced?”

Ced smirks, “Happily sated and being the perfect gentleman that I am, I made sure he made it home in one piece.”

Cedric smirked, “Whatever. Come in. Let’s order something to eat.”

“Hot soup?”

“You know it. Now get your butt in here.”

Ced laughs as he walks in.

 

Cedric’s neighbour was a bit worried. She was standing at her door when she heard voices. She recognizes Cedric’s voice. What was more weird is that she heard him talking to somebody but when she peeps out of her door, there was nobody outside his door and yet it seems like he was having a full blown conversation with an invisible being, again. This wasn’t the first time she heard him but this was the first time she witness him talking coherently to the air. Usually it was just mumbling or mutterings under his breath. She thought about reporting it but who can she report it to? He didn’t do anything to harm anybody or to disturb anybody at their place. Maybe he is just under a lot of stress. After all he is a foreigner who moved to an Asian country and maybe he is having a tough time adjusting to the culture here. She shudders at that notion and decided to double lock her place. Just in case. 

 

“So, Cedric. Have you thought of how you want to win back the love of your life yet?” as Ced slurps on the soup that Cedric ordered for him.

It was kind of annoying Cedric, those slurping sounds but it was best not to annoy Ced as he has a very bad temper.

“I don’t know yet. I think I need to find out more about that Korean boyfriend of his.”

“Why? He is nobody important.”

“Well, if he is in Mark’s house, I am sure he must be significant in Mark’s life Ced.”

“That’s true,” says Ced as he continues eating.

Cedric starts playing around with his food. All of a sudden he doesn’t feel so hungry after all. Ced got him thinking. Maybe he could get rid of Mark’s new boyfriend but that would be highly suspicious.

“Ced, do you think you can find out for me what does he do and about his family?” Cedric staring at Ced.

“Sure. If that is what you want. I could get rid of him for you which I personally think is a much better option than getting to know your enemy.”

“Come on Ced. We are not in the states anymore. We don’t know the place like we do back home. So, the probability of us getting caught is much higher,” Cedric rolling his eyes.

“You got a point there. Thank goodness you are the calmer head one here.”

“Of course I am Ced. If I left it up to you, what happened with the psychiatrist might happen again you know.”

Ced chuckles, “Must you remind me of that.”

“Of course. You had the blood spluttering all over the place and it made cleaning up really hard.”

“I’m sorry for cutting her while dancing. But that bitch shouldn’t have called me a bipolar schizophrenic maniac with no conscience.”

Cedric chuckles, “I agree with you on that though. She shouldn’t have said that but still not a good idea.”

“Got it. No more cutting live people while moving,” Ced giving Cedric a mock salute. 


	32. Chapter 32

Ced was out and about the next day to help Cedric to look for information about Jaebum. Ced called out to Cedric as he was leaving the house, “Cedric! I’m leaving now. I won’t be back till dinner time okay!”

All Ced hears was a muffled yes. He shakes his head. Cedric must be still sleeping. Ced bump into Cedric’s neighbour for the first time. She is a very beautiful girl. He wonders why Cedric never thought of introducing her to him. He thought maybe he should just introduce himself to her.

“Hi there.”

“Errr… Hi?” she look very skeptical and a bit weirded out by him talking to her. 

“I’m Ced. Cedric’s friend. You are?”

“I’m…. May,” she decided to keep her name a secret as she shakes his hand.

Instead of shaking it, Ced took it and kissed it.

“You are so beautiful. Guess I’ll be seeing you around.”

“Er.. Okay?”

Ced winks at her and went on his way. That left Cedric’s neighbour really confused. She was so sure that she was talking to Cedric. They look and sound the same. Only difference is the way they style their hair and the clothes that they were wearing and maybe his voice sounds deeper. Cedric was more prone to wear light colour clothes throughout the whole time she had seen him. This so called Ced was wearing all black. Cedric has a softer look on his face. Ced more hard. More aggressive if that is how she would describe it. That sent shivers to her spine. She decided to call her girlfriends and have them stay over with her. She wasn’t feeling very comfortable with the idea of staying in her place all alone with Cedric or Ced as her neighbour.

 

Ced didn’t know where to start but he knew where Mark was staying because Cedric told him. He decided to start from there. He started shadowing Mark. He followed him to his sister’s place to pick up a tiny little brat and make his way to school. After school, it seems like he stays back till the little brats goes back. Then he was sending his brat back home. After sending him home, Mark goes home alone. And it seems like he was having a night in. Ced didn’t see him going out again after that or his so called boyfriend going over to his place. Him shadowing Mark was a failure that day. He decided to go back and let Cedric know. After all he was damn hungry. He sent a text to Cedric to get him to order some pizza and beer for him. As soon as he got back, he threw himself on the sofa.

“So? How was it?” Cedric bringing over the pizza and beer to Ced.

“It was a complete waste of time. All he did was go over to some lady’s house to pick up some brat then after school he sent the brat back after maybe dinner time. He never left his house nor did somebody went over to his place,” Ced reported as he takes the pizza and beer from Cedric.

“That might be his sister. She doesn’t really like me.”

“You mean that bitch that made Mark turn away from you?”

“Yeah. That’s the one.”

“Want me to take care of her?” as Ced takes a sip of his beer.

“NO! I mean it’s okay Ced. She means the world to Mark so you must not do anything to her. Mark might hate me for that.”

Cedric felt his heart racing. He was afraid that Ced might harm Mark’s sister. He knows his friend is looking out for him but sometimes he is too impulsive.

“Okay.”

Ced continued eating the pizza and beer while Cedric watches TV. The neighbour was sure she could hear voices in that condo but she was sure she only saw Cedric or Ced walking into the condo. From her window, she could see Cedric or Ced talking alone but the tone of their voice seems to change from time to time. She decided to close her window and get back to her friends.

 

 

“Baby, Yien, I miss you,” Jaebum whines on the phone.

Mark chuckles. He was sure there is a pout on his boyfriend’s lips and it would be damn adorable if he could see his face right now.

“Jaebummie, I miss you too. Now be a good boy and continue doing your work okay,” Mark says as he clears up his classroom while waiting for Jinyoung to pick up the boys.

“Don’t wanna.”

“If you finish your work early, we could meet up for dinner.”

That seems to motivate Jaebum into working.

“Okay, see you for dinner. Bye. Gottago,” says Jaebum as he puts down the phone. 

Mark laughs at his childish boyfriend.

“Teacher Mark, is that daddy?” Youngjae looking at Mark.

“Yes JaeJae. Your daddy and uncle Jackson got work so your uncle Jinyoung would be picking you up with Bam Bam.”

“Oh.”

 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom was chasing each other in the classroom. Mark kneels down and look at Youngjae, “What's the matter big guy?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you are going to have dinner with me and daddy tonight.”

Mark smiles and ruffles his hair, “Well, if your daddy finishes his work early, then we can.”

As soon as Mark said that, Jinyoung arrives.

“Mark hyung, I’m here to pick up the boys.”

“Daddy!” Bam Bam runs towards his father.

Jinyoung scoops him up and showers him with kisses.

“Uncle Jinyoung! Tell daddy to finish his work quick!” says Youngjae.

Jinyoung gave Mark a bewildered look as Yugyeom went over to give Jinyoung a hug.

“Care to explain Mark hyung?”

Mark grins, “I told Jaebum and now Youngjae that we can have dinner together if Jaebum finishes his work early.”

“So the world lies in his hands?” Jinyoung quirking his eyebrow at Mark.

“Yes, so to speak.”

Jinyoung laughs, “Good luck with that. The last I check with Jackson, there were getting nowhere.”

“It’s all up to Jaebum now.”

Jinyoung then turns to his two little boys, “Time for us to go home okay.”

“What about teacher Mark?” ask Youngjae.

“Teacher Mark has to send Yugyeommie home.”

“What about dinner?”

“That we will have to wait for your daddy okay?”

“Okay,” Youngjae answers but looks very sad.

Mark kisses his and Bam Bam’s forehead, “You will see me tomorrow.”

 

Mark carries Yugyeom to the car as he lie at the crook of his neck.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“Nothing uncle Mark. It’s nice like this.”

Mark smiles. That's true. He rubs his cheek on Yugyeom’s head. He just stood there holding his nephew for a little while more. There will come a time when Yugyeom does not want to be seen with him or want his hugs and kisses anymore. But until that time comes, he will cherish every moment he has with this little wonderful baby boy of his.

“Hey, wanna get some waffles baby?”

“Just you and me?”

“Of course baby.”

“That would be nice. Let’s share uncle Mark.”

“Okay baby.”

“I like you the most uncle Mark.”

“Me too Gyeommie. Me too.”

 

 

Jaebum on the other hand was trying his very best to finish up his work for the day or at least finish up some important parts. The pressure was on when Jinyoung called him to let him know that his beloved son is really hopeful that they could have dinner together. They as in him, Mark and Jaebum.

“Hyungie…” 

“What is it Nyoung? I’m busy here. Go bother your husband.”

Jinyoung chuckles. This is the first time he had seen his best friend so quick to chase him away because of a promise of a dinner if he finishes work early. It was refreshing. The guy who wouldn’t give an inch to anybody is willing to compromise or at least do his best to please his love one.

“My beloved lovable nephew wants to have dinner with his teacher Mark today and it is up to you to make it happen,” Jinyoung says in a sing song voice.

Jaebum groans. Added pressure.

“Did you make him want that?”

“No. Apparently he asked Mark hyung if he was going to have dinner with him and Mark hyung, being the devil that he is said he can only go to dinner with JaeJae and you IF you are able to finish your work early.” 

Jaebum groans again. How can he disappoint his little boy now? With Mark at least the elder would understand that he has to finish up his work. But with Youngjae, how do you tell a 5 year old that he is unable to eat with his favourite teacher in the whole wide world just because his father has to finish up work. He wouldn’t understand priorities, right? Jaebum groans again, “Fine. Go away. I have to finish this so that I don’t disappoint my baby. Bye.” 

Jinyoung laughs when he heard the click of the phone.

“Daddy what’s so funny?” Bam Bam ask as he stacks his blocks.

“Nothing baby,” as he ruffles his son’s hair.

“JaeJae, what are you doing?”

“I’m colouring this otter picture uncle Jinyoung.” 

“Good boy. Now both of you stay in the room okay while I do some work in the study room.” 

“Okay uncle Jinyoung.”

“Okay daddy.”

“Call me if you need anything,”  As Jinyoung walks out of Bam Bam’s room.

 

 

“Hyung, your jaw is going to pop out soon if you keep clenching it like that,” Jackson teases.

“Shut up Jacks. My little boy’s heart is in my hands at the moment. I need to finish up this before dinner time.” 

“Relax Boss Jae. We are on track and I assure you that we will finish it before dinner time today,” Sungjin reassuring him.

“Thanks Bob,” as Jaebum grins.

“You are saving my life,” he adds.

Jackson roll his eyes, “Love is a powerful tool.” 

Jaebum punches Jackson’s arm.

“Ouch hyung!”

Jaebum ignores Jackson and continues his work.

“See how violent he gets when he doesn’t get his way,” pointing Jaebum to Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon.

They all grin at him but continue on with their work.

“Come on hyung. Jaebum hyung will kill us if he doesn’t get to have dinner with his precious son tonight,” says Dowoon.

“Glad some of us is on board with me,” Jaebum wriggling his eyebrows at Jackson.

Jackson chuckles, “Whatever hyung. For the sake of your love life, we are here to help.” 

Jaebum smacks the back of Jackson’s head.

“Ouch! I’m telling Jinyoung on you!” 

“Go ahead. I still outrank him Jacks. I’m sure he will be on my side.”

“Whatever, you violent hyung.” 

 

Jaebum is happy to say that he manage to finish up his work by 6.30pm. Just in time for a nice dinner maybe by 7.30pm.

“Thanks boys for your help. Except maybe Jackson’s.”

“Oi!!!” 

Wonpil, Dowoon and Sungjin laughs.

“Now excuse me, I have a phone call to make. Jacks, please get Youngjae ready for me.” 

“Okay hyung. I’m calling Jinyoung now. See you later hyung.” 

Jaebum waves goodbye to them before calling Mark. It only took three rings before Mark picks up the call.

“Hello B. Are you calling me because you are breaking your son’s heart or because you are breaking mine?”

Jaebum chuckles. His boyfriend is evil.

“Yien, you are so evil. How could you do that to me?”

“What did I do?” Mark feigning innocence.

“You totally put the pressure on me because JaeJae wanted to eat dinner with you.”

Mark laughs, “Sorry but it’s true. The fate of the world lies in your hands Bummie.” 

“Wait till I get my hands on you, baby.”

“Unfortunately that would have to wait if we are going to have dinner with your son.”

“That’s true. Go get ready. I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Depending on the traffic. Then we are picking up my little otter. You decide on a kid friendly eating place.” 

“Okay B. See you in a bit. Drive safe.” 

“Okay Yien. See you.” 

 

 

Youngjae was waiting for impatiently for Jaebum to pick him up with Mark. He was staring out the window so very often after Jackson had announce to the house that Jaebum made it and will be picking Mark to have dinner with Youngjae. That got the little boy very excited.

“Where is daddy, uncle Jackson?” Youngjae staring at him uncle.

Jackson scoops him up in his arms, twirling him around and making him laugh before hugging him tight.

“Your daddy is picking teacher Mark up before he picks you up for dinner.” 

“Why isn’t he here yet with teacher Mark, uncle Jackson?”

“There might be traffic JaeJae. You want daddy and teacher Mark to be safe right?”

Youngjae looks at his uncle seriously and nods.

“Good boy. Now let’s wait for them patiently while watching TV with Bam Bam and uncle Jinyoung.”

“Okay,”  as he follows Jackson to the sofa.

He curled up right next to Jackson, cuddling next to his uncle. He was really excited. It would be the first time that he would be having dinner with just Jaebum and teacher Mark or in this case, daddy’s date. He wonders how it feels like to be eating dinner with only the two of them. Usually it’s only with Jaebum or Bam Bam and uncle Jinyong and Jackson. He even ask Bam Bam before how does it feel like eating with both his father.

“How is it eating only with uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson?”

“Oh! I like it. They always ask me what I want to eat and they keep feeding me.”

“Really?” 

“It’s like you eating with uncle Jae but two of him.”

“Wow.”

Youngjae looking all wide eyed at his cousin. Thinking how wise Bam Bam can be. He has been thinking about eating with Jaebum and Mark ever since. 

 

It wasn’t long till Youngjae heard a car pulling up.

“Uncle Jackson, it’s daddy and daddy’s date!” Youngjae running towards the front door.

Jackson and Jinyoung smiled at their nephew’s antics. Jackson went over to open the door with Youngjae. True to Youngjae’s word, Jaebum was standing in front of the door.

“Daddy!” Jumping into his father’s arms.

“Hello baby,” kissing him on the head.

“Where is daddy’s date?” Youngjae looking behind him.

“Teacher Mark is in the car. Shall we go now?”

Youngjae nods his head.

“Thanks Jacks. Thanks Jinyoungie.” 

“No problem hyung. You better get going, your son has been looking forward to this the whole afternoon,” says Jinyoung as he carries Bam Bam to the front door.

“Okay. Bye guys. Bye Bams,” as he kisses his nephew on the nose.

“Bye uncle Jae. Bye JaeJae,” Bam Bam waving at them.

As soon as his father closes the door, Bam Bam looks at them confusedly, “We are not going with them?”

“No sweetheart. We are having a date at home while uncle Jae is having a date with JaeJae and teacher Mark, his date,” Jinyoung explains.

Bam Bam nods his head like he understands the whole concept. He is just happy to be able to have a date with both his daddy and papa.

 

Youngjae got all excited when Jaebum buckled him up in the car. He started whining, “Daddy! I want to sit with teacher Mark!”

“Baby Jae, you have to sit in our seat when we are in the car remember,” Jaebum says firmly.

“But…” 

“JaeJae, what did I say about sitting in your car seat when I am driving?” 

Youngjae frowned and kept quiet. Mark felt sorry for the little boy but he knew that safety first. 

“Im Youngjae,” Jaebum says firmly.

“I have to sit in my seat for my safety daddy.” 

“Good boy.”

The little boy was still not very happy and could be seen crossing his little arms in front of him with his mouth in a frown. Mark just wanted to cuddle him up and make him smile.

“You can sit right next to me when we reach our dinner place, okay JaeJae?” Mark coaxes.

“Yeay!” Youngjae starts cheering.

That seems to cheer him up tremendously. Jaebum smiled at Mark affectionately.

 

 

Jaebum brought the both of them for a Korean dinner. He knew how much his boys love Korean cuisine. Youngjae was holding both his and Mark’s hand, swinging from it from time to time. It made Mark blush as it seem awfully domestic like this.

“Hey Mark, are you okay with us going to that restaurant? Little Jae and I really like that place.”

“I don’t mind Jae. I’m okay with anything.” 

“That place is delicious teacher Mark. They have the best kimchi around, except for my mama’s and grandma’s kimchi. Theirs is still the best.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Youngjae continues babbling about the food in that restaurant when Mark showed interest.

Jaebum smiled fondly at the two of them. He was happy. Youngjae continues talking until they were in the restaurant. He made it a point to show Mark his favourite food as well as Jaebum’s.

“Well, can I trust you to order for me, JaeJae?” Mark pinching Youngjae’s nose. It made the little boy squeal.

Youngjae looked so excited that he went over to his father, “Daddy! Daddy’s date say I can pick his food.” 

“Yes he did baby,” Jaebum peering at Mark, making the elder blush.

“We must do a good job then right?” Jaebum looking eye to eye with his son.

Youngjae nods.

“Do you think you can do it?”

“Yes!” 

“Let’s do this. baby.”

“Okay daddy.”

Mark couldn’t help but beam at the father and son. They make a cute team and how excited Youngjae look when he is ordering with his father. When they were done, Youngjae quickly went over and sit with Mark. He went on telling Mark what he did in Bam Bam’s house.

 

When the food arrived, Mark made sure that Youngjae has a bib so that he don’t spill anything on himself. Mark was feeding Youngjae once in awhile, vice versa. He even helped Youngjae to wipe his mouth when that little boy had food dribbling down his chin and he look so happy when Mark helped him. Jaebum felt his heart swell looking at both of them. Jaebum reaches over to squeeze Mark’s hand. Mark smiled and squeezes his hand affectionately. Youngjae didn’t want to be left out decided to put his hand on top of theirs.

“Are we playing something daddy?” Youngjae ask innocently.

Both Jaebum and Mark started laughing. Jaebum kisses his son affectionately while Mark ruffles his hair.

“No baby.” 

“Oh okay. Eat. After the food get cold daddy, teacher Mark.”

“Okay baby.”

“Okay JaeJae.”

 

Youngjae fell asleep on the way back. Even though Jaebum and Mark was quiet, they were happy. 

“JaeJae is asleep,” Mark whispers when Jaebum’s car came to a stop.

“Yeah. Thanks for tonight,” as Jaebum reaches over to hold Mark’s hand.

“My pleasure B. I better get going so that JaeJae gets his rest.”

Jaebum pouts but his heart flutters when Mark was thinking about his son. Mark chuckles before leaning to kiss his pout away.

“Bye bye Bummie.”

“Okay Yien. Bye baby.”


	33. Chapter 33

Ced or Cedric seems to be getting even more agitated as the days go by. After that day when Ced was “shadowing” Mark, Ced seems to make himself more at home at Cedric’s place. As much as Cedric hates to admit it, he really wanted to know more about Mark’s new guy. But he didn’t really want to say it to Ced. You see, Ced can be unstable at times which led to the disappearance of the private investigator and that pretty little psychiatrist. He liked the psychiatrist enough but Ced said that she was going to get in the way of their release or his release as Ced went out earlier than Cedric. But, Ced was a very reliable friend. Ced was lying on the sofa, watching TV when Cedric approach him.

 

“Yes, Cedric? How may I help you?” Ced smirking at him. Ced knows him. He knows that it was only time that Cedric would approach him again to find out more about Mark’s new guy. He knew that Cedric just needed a push before doing something. He has the capabilities. He had proven it to him time and time again. Ced was sure Cedric has something planned in his mind as he can see with the panic room. He was planning on something but he wasn’t telling him anything. Whatever it was, Ced was willing to help him with it.

“Nothing,” as Cedric walks into the kitchen. He felt like stupid. He felt like a coward. But he just couldn’t say it out loud. It would make him seem desperate.

“Come on Cedric. We both know you have something to say. Just say it,” as Ced pushes him up from the sofa and walks to the kitchen with the pretense of getting some orange juice from the fridge. He drank it straight from the carton.

 

“Spill it Cedric. We both know you have something to say to me,” Ced quirking his eyebrow at Cedric.

Cedric hesitated for a while. One, he wasn’t sure what Ced would do if he leaves him to his own devices. Two, he really needed Ced’s stalking skills. Three, he really wanted to find out more about Mark’s new guy. It was eating him alive. He didn’t like the thought of Mark being happy with him. Mark was only allowed to be happy with him and nobody else. Only he can bring Mark happiness. But if he lets Ced do what he wants without him “supervising” him, it will lead to some unwanted circumstances.

“You promise not to do anything to Mark or his family or to his new guy?” 

Cedric was biting his nails. It was a habit of his whenever he was nervous. Ced rolled his eyes. He puts back the carton back into the fridge. Cedric winces. 

“What is it you want Cedric?”

“You have to promise me first Ced.”

 

Ced rolled his eyes again. This was the part that he was sick of. Cedric acting all so whiny and scared. He really need to man up if he wants to be with Mark again. Jaebum was the total opposite of him. Maybe that’s why Mark felt secure with Jaebum. He wanted to to throw all that in Cedric’s face but he knows this is not the time to pick a fight with him.

“I promise. Now what do you want Cedric?”

Cedric smiled. He always looked so charming when he smiled. His family would always say he could always charmed the socks of anybody.

“I want you to follow Mark’s guy again and tell me what does he do at least.”

“Fine. Is that all?”

“Yes. Just where he works. We can plan on what to do after that.”

“Consider it done Cedric.”

“Thanks Ced. I owe you.”

Ced smirked, “Yes you do.”

Cedric smiled, “How about getting something to eat?”

“I thought you never ask. Could we have something Japanese today?”

“Sure. Let’s get take out. I’m don’t feel like going out today Ced.”

“Fine by me. As long as you are paying.”

Cedric pretended to roll his eyes,”Ya ya ya.”

Ced smirks, “Please get them to include in some nice sake as well.”

“Drinking in the middle of the day?”

Ced laughs, “We’ve done that before remember?”

Cedric smiles. Yes they did. It was to celebrate something.

“Whatever Ced. You want only sushis?”

“Heck no. Sashimis are a must. And also that breaded pork thingy.”

“You mean tonkatsu with rice or ramen?”

“Rice.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

“How about helping me to get a date with your neighbour next door Cedric?”

Cedric rolled his eyes, “You can do that all by yourself. You just need to switch on that charming mode of yours and the girls will be falling all over your feet though I advise against it cause if both of you have a falling out, it would make things awkward for me.”

“Spoiled sport!” Ced throwing a packet at sugar at Cedric.

Cedric laugh. Maybe that neighbour of his was plain lucky.

 

 

“Madam Gook Ju, there are some parents who are getting a bit worried and frankly we are too,” Mark says to her as he went to her office first thing in the morning.

“What’s the matter Mark? What are they worried about?”

Mark looks over at Yugyeom to make sure that he was occupied with the toy car that he had given him. He didn’t want his baby to overhear what he has to say to Madam Gook Ju and scare him. He wanted him to feel safe. After making sure that he was thoroughly occupied, he continues talking to the principal.

“Well for the last week or two, we notice that there is a black sedan parked outside of the school. It doesn’t seem like it belongs to any parent’s or teacher’s car. It’s always here in the morning and sometimes in the afternoon.”

“Oh dear. Can anybody see who is inside?”

Mark shakes his head, “It’s really dark because of it’s tint. Is there anything that we can do?”

“I’ll get the security guard to check on the car. Then we will go from there.”

“That would be great Madam Gook Ju. Thank you.”

“Thanks for letting me know Mark. We don’t want any Amber alert happening.”

“Anything to keep them safe. I’ll be going back to my class now. The kids should be arriving soon. Come on Gyeommie. Time for class.”

“Okay uncle Mark,” taking his uncle’s hand.

He then turns to Madam Gook Ju, “Bye bye Madam Gook Ju.”

Mark and Yugyeom gives Madam Gook Ju a polite bow.

“Bye boys.”

Madam Gook Ju then made it a point to stand with the security guard at the gates to look out for the car. She also instructed him to approach the car or report to her if there is anything suspicious with it.

 

Mark makes a mental note to teach the kids to not talk to strangers today as a precaution. He didn’t want anything happening to his precious babies. He was keeping his eyes on the few kids that had already arrived like Yugyeom, Momo, Jaehyung, Brian and Sana. He was sure the rest of them are still on the way. He knew that Bam Bam and Youngjae was on the way with Jackson because his boyfriend, Jaebum told him so. Informing him that he has another appointment else where and he needed to pick up another of their staff Sungjin before heading to the appointment. 

“Yien, I am unable to see you this morning. I need to pick up Sungjin hyung before going for the appointment.”

“It’s okay B. So, who is sending JaeJae?”

“Jackson will be picking my boy up on his way to school with Bam Bam.”

“Drive safe then B.”

“Can I see you tonight for dinner or supper?”

“What about JaeJae?”

“How about you bring JaeJae along with you? Then I’ll just pick him up later.”

“I don’t mind. Sure. But we can’t leave Bam Bam alone you know. He would be wondering why his cousin isn’t going home together with him and my Gyeommie would feel left out.”

“Ugh. That’s so true,” says Jaebum.

“They are a package if it’s from school,” Mark teases.

“Little cock blockers,” Jaebum mutters under his breath.

“IM JAEBUM!” Mark screeches as he laughs. He couldn’t believe what he just said.

“What?!? It’s so true at the moment.”

Mark was still laughing. He finds it cute that his boyfriend is fighting for his attention with the kids.

“Let’s just try to go for dinner with the little cock blockers this week okay?”

“Damn, that means the giant cock blockers are there too. Better than nothing. Gotta go. Muah.”

Mark was still laughing when Jaebum puts down the phone. He couldn’t believe what Jaebum was calling them.

 

 

After putting down the phone, Mark looks out the window to see if he could see the black sedan. He felt a little at ease when he couldn’t see it and also Madam Gook Ju and the security guard standing at the gates. It was reassuring to see them and to see Jackson escorting both Youngjae and Bam Bam in. But as soon as they saw Mark from afar, they ran over to him with an exasperated Jackson chasing after them. Mark grins as they little boys slam their bodies into his with Jackson only a few seconds after them.

“Yah… Bammie, JaeJae, I said wait for me.”

“But papa, teacher Mark is waiting for us,” Bam Bam wrapping his little arms around Mark’s leg.

“Yes uncle Jackson. Teacher Mark was waiting for us,” Youngjae wrapping his little arms around his other leg.

Mark grins. He knows that Jackson is going to cave into those two little devils. Who can resist them. Jackson smiles and ruffles their hair.

“Fine. Just because Mark hyung is pretty,” Jackson grinning at the teacher.

“Yah! Wang Jackson!” Mark says which made all three of them smile.

“Gotta go Mark hyung. I’m giving them to you. Bye babies. Now gimme a kiss,” as Jackson bends down so that the both of them could kiss him.

“Bye papa!”

“Bye uncle Jackson!”

Jackson waves them goodbye and was on his way. The two of them held each of Mark’s hand as they walk towards the classroom.

 

“Okay everybody, gather round. Today we are going to talk about something important okay. So, I want all of you to sit in front of me. No girls. You don’t have to bring the teddy bears or dolls. That goes the same to you boys. No toy cars or robots. This is very important so you have to pay attention.”

All ten of his little ones sat in front of Mark and gave him their full attention. It was kinda cute to see ten little heads with their eyes staring at him without blinking. It was like having ten owls looking at him.

“Do anyone of you know what is a stranger?” 

Somi rases her hand.

“Yes Somi?”

“My mummy said that a stranger is someone that you don’t know.”

“Your mummy is right, Somi. Good girl.”

YoungK puts up his hand.

“Yes, Young K?”

“They are bad people teacher Mark.”

“You are not totally right but yes, they can be bad people.”

The kids looks at him seriously. He was thankful that they chose today to be obedient little children.

“Do you know what to do is a stranger approaches you?”

Bam Bam puts his hands up.

“Yes Bammie.”

“Daddy said to run away.”

“Good boy. So now let me tell you what you should do when a stranger approaches you or your friends okay. I know it’s too much to remember but it is something I will keep repeating every day from now on okay?”

They all nod their heads. 

 

Mark begins to list down what they should and shouldn’t do.

“Don't talk to strangers.”

“Don't walk with strangers.”

“Don't accept gifts from strangers.”

“Don't accept food or drinks from strangers.”

“Don't accept candy or sweets from strangers.”

“Don't talk to strangers when they ask for directions, ask you to pet their dog or tell you a parent is injured or in an accident.”

“If ever approached by a stranger, tell a parent or an adult whom you trust.”

“Don't get into a car with strangers or enter a stranger's house.”

“If you are approached by a stranger near your school, immediately return to your school and tell a staff member.”

“Do you understand everybody?”

“Yes teacher Mark,” they all answered.

“So what do you say when a stranger approaches your friend?”

“Stranger Danger!” Youngjae shouts.

“That’s correct Youngjae. That is what you should say and make sure you shout it out okay so that people around you would take notice. Or you can always say no loudly”

“My daddy taught me that teacher Mark.”

“Good,” Mark smiling fondly at the little boy.

 

Mark stands up, “Let us all stand and practise saying no and stranger danger okay.”

All of them scramble to stand up. Mark went through some drills with them. Showing them the scenarios and what they should do in that scenario. It was a good practise and they could understand much better and quicker compared to him just talking with them. He was also very grateful that their parents had already taken steps to protect them. He was just further enforcing the idea with them. After he was sure that they all could remember, he decided to give them a break by letting them play in the playground. They were happy to be running around and Mark made sure that none of them were too far away from where he was. He was also very glad that the guard closed the gates as usual but now, he was standing nearby to where the kids were all playing. Helping him to keep an eye on them. He tried to see if the black sedan was still there but it wasn’t. Maybe he was just being paranoid but it is better to be safe than sorry.

 

 

Ced wasn’t sure if it was just a feeling or a coincidence. He had been staking out in front of the school for the past week or two but today he notice this fat lady walking up to the guard and he was sure they were looking his way. Ced thought it would be safer to just pretend to drive away. He needed to me more camouflage or more careful after this. After parking the car somewhere, Ced decided to just walk pass the school to see if there was any difference. It was relatively normal. The gates was closed as usual during school hours. Maybe he was just too paranoid. He better tell Cedric to lay off those meds. It is making him paranoid for no apparent reason.

 

It would be a few more hours till the school finishes but Ced decided that it was enough stalking for the day or maybe he might come back later. He couldn’t shake off his paranoia. He didn’t like it. He was getting angry at Cedric for being so dependent of those drugs. It always made him groggy and mellow which makes him unable to think straight. He need to be able to make plans. To think of the next step. He was determined to let Cedric know his mind. To let him know that he should play by his rules now since he had asked him to help him out in the first place. Even though it was still early, Ced decided to drop by to the convenience store to buy some beer. All Cedric has are those expensive wine and liquor. Some fine palate shit. He needed something more bubbly. He made sure to get some crisps and snacks to pair it with his beer. He was going to get Cedric drunk and make him listen to him tonight. Cedric was always more pliant and obedient once he is drunk. It always worked. It was the easiest and fastest way for Ced to get what he wants. Needless to say, Cedric was surprised to see Ced back so early and furthermore, he was suggesting that they drink so early in the day.

“Come on Cedric. It’s practically lunch time. We can have beer during lunch right? It’s practically normal here.”

Cedric felt himself caving in. It was the least he could do since he did ask for Ced’s help.

“Fine. Just one okay. You know how I am with alcohol.”

Cedric smirks.


	34. Chapter 34

A week later, Cedric walks out of his condo, feeling so much better than he had in weeks. He was back to being aloof with his neighbour which was quite normal for her. For some reason, he looked better than before. Maybe he was just having a bad few weeks before. Maybe he was going through a bad breakup thought the neighbour. He was back to dressing sharply and back to his bright clothes instead of the black, trying to be gothic and trying to look like those bad boys that you see in TV. This looks more like him. After just giving his neighbour a small smile, he was on his way to his plan of the day.

“This is going to be a great day,” Cedric said to himself.

His first stop was to get some nice american breakfast at his favourite place instead of those fast food junk that Ced had been making them eat. It made him feel lethargic and not himself. 

“Hello sir, is everything to your satisfaction?” his usual waitress ask.

“Yes. It is really delicious.” 

“Great to know that. We missed you here. We haven’t seen you for a few weeks,” the waitress adds.

“Yeah. I had a friend visiting and he just left like two days ago. He wanted to experience Seoul as it is so we haven’t been eating at spots like this.”

“Well, hope to see you for frequent again then,” the waitress says with a smile.

“By the way, do you know how I can get to this place?” Cedric showing the waitress a piece of paper.

 

After getting more information on how Cedric would be getting there, the waitress told him in details on how to get to that address. She even left her number “ incase” he gets lost. Cedric gives her a charming smile before tipping her a big tip.

“Thank you beautiful.”

The waitress blush.

“You are most welcome handsome.”

Cedric chuckles. It felt so good to be out again and to be harmlessly flirting with another person. Cedric walks out of the restaurant feeling good with himself. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his pill box and pops a few pills. Cedric takes a deep breath and smiles.

“It’s great to be alive.” 

He then walks down the street to get to his car that he bought when he moved over to Seoul. He told Ced to rent a car to go places as he needs the car in case they were moving separately. Cedric was happy he did that. After seeing how unstable Ced was being, it was the best thing that Cedric could have done. God knows if he had let Ced used his car. He might have crashed it by now with the amount of drinks he was drinking every night.

 

 

One week ago, Ced came home with almost a dozen of beer and about two bottles of whiskey. Cedric was surprised that he brought home so many liquor and all he ordered was pizza. He hoped that it would be enough to fill their stomachs before drinking. Cedric didn’t enjoy drinking as much as Ced. Cedric was pretty sure that Ced was planning to make him drunk at the way he was filling up his glass. But Cedric made sure that he was pacing himself. At the same time, he needs to get the information from Ced first. He wasn’t sure who would succeed first. Ced getting him drunk or him getting the information from Ced first. He knows that Ced likes having power over him but Cedric never mind it as Ced had always help him get things done. That was one thing good about it.

 

Couple of drinks in, Cedric was already pretending to be drunk while Ced looks at him calmly while holding his glass of whiskey.

“Cedric, oh Cedric,” Ced calling Cedric in a sing song voice.

“Hmmm,” Cedric mumbles.

Ced proceeded to poke Cedric’s cheek to see if he was awake or was too out of it to know what is he doing.

“Cedric? Buddy? You okay?”

Cedric gets up and looks at Ced before putting his head on the table again.

“Ced, where is our drinks?”

Ced chuckles before pouring the both of them another glass of whiskey on the rocks. Ced pushes the drink over to Cedric before he takes another sip of his own.

“Drink up Cedric.”

Cedric gives him a goofy smile before drinking everything in one shot. He places his head on his hands, cupping his own face, staring at Ced.

“Ced, why aren’t you drinking?”

“I am.”

“No you are not. You are just sipping now drink it. Now drink up Ced,” Cedric going over to Ced’s side to drink.

Ced chuckles, “Okay, okay, okay. I’ll take the shot. I can drink on my own now you get back to your own seat Cedric.”

 

Cedric smirked as he turns his back towards Ced. He pours them both another drink. He always spills the drink and drop the glasses. If it weren’t for Ced, he was sure he would have done that.

“Cedric, just sit down. Let me handle the drinks okay.”

“But I am okay. Look at me walk in a straight line. I’m not drunk yet,” as Cedric tries to demonstrates to Ced.

Ced ends up laughing cause Cedric was not only stumbling over his own feet, he was also falling over the furnitures that he was bumping into. Cedric himself was also laughing.

“Come on back here Cedric, before you hurt yourself.”

“No! I can do this! Want to see me dance? I can dance you know. I’m a good dancer you know Ced.”

Ced was laughing because his friend Cedric was full blown pouting when he decline to see him dance.

“If you come and sit down now, I’ll tell you about Mark’s new guy.”

That seems to do the trick. Cedric quickly make his way back to Ced, not without stumbling and falling over his two left feet at the moment. He was excited to know.

 

Ced suspected that the school notice him hanging around the school in that black sedan that he rented for that purpose.  He was even approached by the security guard once when he had fallen asleep at the wheel. Thank goodness he was quite good at acting, he pretended to be an office worker who had fallen asleep after a long night at work. He was also glad that he borrowed Cedric’s suit that morning. He wanted to impress the neighbours but was left disappointed when he didn’t see her that morning. Ced was angry at himself for almost ruining their plan. He then decided to rent a different car and parked somewhere further so that he wouldn’t raise suspicions even if he drive pass them. His persistence paid off when one morning, he saw a man which corresponds with Jaebum’s description dropping two little boys off. Ced knew

 

 

“Daddy, we are going to be late,” Youngjae whines.

“Yes uncle Jae. We are going to be late,” Bam Bam whining as well.

Jaebum roll his eyes. Of course the both of them decides to be drama queens or in this case kings this morning.

“Who were the ones that wanted to drop by the bakery because they wanted to get everybody a fresh giant chocolate chip cookie? Including for teacher Mark and also daddy and papa?” Jaebum staring at the both of them.

Youngjae and Bam Bam starts giggling. They knew Jaebum was right. They both gave him the most innocent look they can muster that they know I'll melt his heart.

“But daddy, it is really good chocolate chip cookie that we bought for all of you,” says Youngjae.

Bam Bam was nodding his head right beside his cousin. Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh at that sight. In that moment, he knew he was screwed. The both of them had him, Jackson and Jinyoung wrapped around their tiny little fingers and they knew  it. Those sly little monsters.

“With my money baby?” Jaebum quirking his eyebrow at his little boy.

Youngjae and Bam Bam grins and nod. Jaebum chuckles. There was no way he can win with the both of them ganging up on him like this.

“Whatever you guys.”

Youngjae and Bam Bam gave each other a high five.

 

Jaebum unbuckles the both of them from their seats as soon as they reach the school. They were excited to share the cookies. Jaebum took the one meant for Mark so that he could give it to the teacher himself. Both boys walk in front of him as the were both holding four giant chocolate chip cookies each. Their own cookies were in their little backpacks. As soon as they reach their class, they wished Mark good morning and started distributing the cookies to their classmates. This morning, they were the last to arrive because they of the cookie run.

“Good morning teacher Mark,” Jaebum grinning at his boyfriend.

“Good morning Mr Im. What’s with that look on your face?” Mark looking at his boyfriend suspiciously.

Jaebum shows Mark the giant cookie and whispers, “Sweets for my sweet and sugar for my love.”

“Yah, you cheesy Im Jaebum,” Mark hisses.

Jaebum chuckles, “Can you look after the boys after school? Jackson and I have clients over for a presentation and Jinyoung has a case this afternoon.”

“Sure. I can bring them over to my place later.”

“Thanks. We can all have dinner later including your sister. I’ll give noona a call later.”

Jaebum was so friendly with his sister that Mark couldn’t help but be happy about it.

“Look at the time. I gotta go. See you later. Youngjae, Bam Bam where's my hug and kiss?” Jaebum looking over Mark’s shoulders only to see faces full of crumbs on all the kids faces.

“Nevermind. I wish you all the best cause of all them just had a giant cookie. You can blame it on Youngjae and Bam Bam for giving everybody a sugar rush this early in the morning,” as Jaebum rushes off to work. 

Mark facepalm himself before turning around to see the happiness in all the kid’s faces. Mark smiles and takes a bite of his own cookie. Mark and Jaebum didn’t notice the white mini cooper that was outside the school gates.

 

 

After all the kids has left, Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bam Bam was helping Mark to straighten up the classroom.

“Teacher Mark, where is papa?” Bam Bam looking out the window.

“Today, you and Youngjae will be following Yugyeom and I back home,” Mark explaining to him gently.

“I can play with them some more uncle Mark?” Yugyeom looking very excited at the prospect of playing with his best friends.

“Yes baby.”

“Where is daddy, teacher Mark?” ask Youngjae.

“Your daddy and Bam Bam’s daddies are busy JaeJae. They ask me to help look after the both of you then later, we are going to have dinner together.”

“Really?” Youngjae looking like an excited otter.

Mark nods while holding both his little hands. Yugyeom and Bam Bam ran over to them.

“How about mummy and appa, uncle Mark?” Yugyeom pulling Mark’s pants.

“They will be joining all of us later for dinner okay.”

The three little boys starts cheering and jumping in a circle.

“Shall we get moving?” Mark looking at all three of them.

They all nod excitedly before following Mark to his car. 

Mark lets them play in the living room. He brought out some puzzles and legos which he bought just for Yugyeom when he visits or stays over. It was handy to have them since the kids were around. When they got bored of that, Mark let’s them build a fort out of the sofa cushions while he gets the snacks ready in the kitchen. It was cute seeing them playing amongst themselves without needing him to play with them. It was only after they got tired and wanted to have some snacks then they decided they wanted Mark. After convincing them to clear up the place, Mark brought over the snacks for them and put on a cartoon. For some reason, all three of them wanted to cuddle with Mark, which he didn’t mind. They seem happy enough to share Mark with each other. Bam Bam crawled onto his lap, while Youngjae and Yugyeom both was curled next to him on his left and right side.

 

It was close to dinner time when Mark heard somebody ring his house doorbell. He was pleasantly surprised to see his sister and brother-in-law.

“Appa! Mummy!” Yugyeom jumping on his father wanting to be carried.

“Hi guys,” Mark greeting his sister.

“Jaebum says he will meet us at the restaurant with Jackson and Jinyoung,” as she walks over to carry Youngjae, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Hello aunty,” Youngjae greeting Mark’s sister.

“Hello handsome. Shall we go see your daddy?”

Youngjae nods.

“Mark, you can follow us in the mini van.”

“Okay,” as Mark picks up their bags before carrying Bam Bam.

 

 

Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung’s heart melted when they saw Mark and the rest of them each carrying a child. The funny thing was, Mark was carrying Yugyeom while his sister carries Bam Bam and his brother-in-law, Youngjae. 

“Papa, I’m here,” Bam Bam squeals as he reaches for his papa.

“Yes you are,” pinching his nose before proceeding to shower kisses all over his face.

“Daddy, I miss you!” Youngjae says as he wraps himself over Jaebum.

“I miss you too my little baby,” giving his son a tight hug.

“I miss you too,” Jaebum leaning in and whispering to Mark which made him blush especially when both Youngjae and Yugyeom said ewww exceptionally loud.

Everybody at the table laughs. After settling the kids, where each of them was sitting in between each pair. Bam Bam between Jackson and Jinyoung. Yugyeom between his parents and Youngjae between Jaebum and Mark. 

 

After dinner, Jaebum offers to take Mark home.

“You just want to spend more time with my little brother,” Mark’s sister teases.

“Of course noona,” Jaebum winking at her.

After kissing hugging each other goodbyes, they all went on their way, with Mark following Jaebum and Youngjae. They were just singing along to the radio when Youngjae had them stump at his question.

“Teacher Mark, are you coming home with us?” Youngjae ask.

“No JaeJae. I’m going home.”

“But why?”

Mark wasn’t sure how he should answer his question. He knows he has to take it seriously even though he was a little boy but it seems very important to him.

“Well little Jae, that’s because your teacher Mark and we don’t stay together. So he has to go back to his house and we have to go back to our house,” Jaebum explains.

“Oh.”

They both thought that Jaebum handled it well until Youngjae opens his mouth again.

“Then why don’t teacher Mark stay with us, daddy?”

Mark was blushing while Jaebum was grinning like crazy. How he loves his baby boy at this moment.

“Yeah, why don’t teacher Mark stay with us?” Jaebum looking at Mark while wriggling his eyebrows.

Mark glares at Jaebum before giving Youngjae a smile.

“Well, there is a lot of things that your daddy and I must talk about before staying together JaeJae. Adult things.”

Youngjae then turns to Jaebum, “Faster and talk about adult things daddy.”

Both Jaebum and Mark starts laughing. How sweet is that little innocent boy.

 

 

Even though Ced thought that Cedric was a lightweight, in actual reality, Cedric was one that could really hold his drinks. Something he had never told Ced before. Ced was dead drunk and he could hardly move his hands and feet. Ced was sure that he did but they weren’t listening to him. He could feel himself being drag over to the panic room but he wasn’t able to do anything. He was too wasted.

“Cedric, what are you doing?”

“Nothing Ced. Just making sure you don’t hurt yourself.”

“But Cedric, I was just doing what you asked me to do.”

“I know Ced. Wasn’t it fun pretending to be me all this while here in Seoul?”

Ced smiles and nods, “The best ever. I felt so powerful and strong.”

“It was fun while it lasted isn’t it?”

Ced nods again, “Yeah. Now I know how you felt when you killed both the psychiatrist and private investigator.”

Cedric smiles as he slowly walks out the room after putting Ced at the far corner of the room.

“Cedric, where are you going?”

“I’m going out.”

“Wait for me, Cedric,” as Ced tries to crawl towards Cedric.

“No, Ced. Time for you to rest. It’ll be over before you know it.”

Ced tries to move but he was too drunk and he was getting dizzy. He decides to just sleep.

Cedric locks Ced up in the panic room. He then pops a couple of pills in his mouth. Cedric feels so much better. He felt alive. Not as muddled and confused for the last few weeks after he saw Jaebum in Mark’s house. 

 

Cedric finally made it to the place he was looking for. The instructions given were really easy to understand and that waitress was a big help. Cedric makes a mental note to send flowers to thank the waitress. He was sure that this time he will be able to get the love of his life back. Cedric calmly walks towards that simple building. He was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by the owners themselves. This makes things so much easier for him.

“Hi, I’m Jackson and this is my partner Jaebum,” as the both of them shake Cedric’s hand.

“I’m Ashton,” deciding not to use his first name as it was quite uncommon.

“Hi Ashton. How can we help you?”

Cedric smiles.


	35. Chapter 35

Jackson led Cedric to the meeting room while Jaebum ask Dowoon to make them some coffee before they start their discussion with this potential new customer. Jaebum felt like he had seen this person before but he just couldn’t remember. Too many late nights trying to finish up their latest project and not enough late nights with Mark must be getting to him. It wasn’t unusual to see caucasians in Seoul. There was a lot of expats in Seoul. They are also a lot of them engaging in their services from time to time. Cedric was glad that Jaebum didn’t seem to recognize him. Of course he took special care to dye his hair into some funky colour like black green or ash green or something and also he had a nice goatee going on so it does change his looks quite a bit and he was wearing rimless spectacles. He was sure that if he walks pass Mark, even the love of his life is unable to recognize him. He looks around the office, liking how simple the place was.

 

Cedric couldn’t help but stare at Jaebum , slowly analyzing and wondering what did his Mark sees in this plain looking man. Jaebum however was on his laptop at the moment, not paying much attention to him until Jackson spoke.

“So what brings you to us, Ashton?” Jackson ask as Dowoon places three mugs of coffee on the table.

Cedric smiles and he picks up the coffee in front of him. Taking his time to savour it.

“Well, I am planning to open a small shop here selling things from America.”

“What type of things, if you don’t mind us asking,” Jaebum ask.

So this is what mr small eyes sounds like. Black hair. Ears full of earrings. Today he is wearing something very casual. Jeans, black turtleneck inside a white shirt and black colour Vans. He is also wearing a thick pair of black frames perch on his nose. Wide shoulders. Quite well built but not as built as this Jackson right here. He does seem like the type that my Mark would fall for but I’m sure if he sees me now, he would choose me over him any day.

“Just small trinkets. Decorative items.”

“How do you envision your shop to look like? Do you have a design in mind?” ask Jackson.

“I don’t really have an idea at the moment. That is why I thought I come to see your place. I was told that you are one of the best in this industry,” Cedric jacking them up. 

 

Jackson smiles while Jaebum was still typing away on his laptop.

“Thank you for that compliment Ashton.”

“Am I interrupting anything Jaebum?” Cedric staring at Jaebum.

Jackson had to elbow Jaebum who seems engross at his laptop at the moment.

“Sorry about that. A client is emailing me at the moment to go through some last minute tweaking. I am listening to your discussion with Jackson, Ashton. Don’t worry. Just don’t mind me and the laptop,” Jaebum explains.

Cedric puts on his professional smile though he feels like punching Jaebum’s perfect jaw at the moment.

“No problem. As I was saying, I don’t have any idea on the design. So I was wondering if you can help me?”

“How about showing us some of your products and the layout of the space that you plan to open. Maybe that would give us an idea on how to help you?” sys Jackson.

“Or you can tell us what you don’t want so that we can also know which direction are you heading towards,” adds Jaebum.

“That is a good idea. But before I go through all that, could we discuss the fees first?” Cedric looking at the handsome pair.

 

It took almost half a day for the three of them to discuss about the fees and what it includes while giving Cedric a short tour of the place. By lunchtime, they were finally finished.

“Thank you so much for both your help, Jackson, Jaebum,” as Cedric shakes their hands again.

“Our pleasure. You can email us the products once you’ve receive it or bring it over. Whichever is more convenient for you Ashton,” Jackson walking Cedric out while Jaebum retreats into the studio to check up on Sungjin.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

Cedric got into his car and drove away. He was happy with himself. He was able to check out his “competition” or “love rival”.  He was sure that if Mark sees him now, he would throw himself to him. After all, he is a changed man. He even changed the way he looks. 

“If my baby Markie sees me like this, I’m sure he would be all over me. Compared to that small eyes Jaebum, I look more manly and mature. That Jaebum looks like a frat boy. I’m sure Mr and Mrs Tuan do not approve of such bad boy for their good boy Markie,” Cedric muttering to himself. Whatever it was, it was a success. He is in contact with his rival. Now to slowly plan his next move. Cedric was proud of himself. He decided to treat himself to a nice steak lunch with a glass of wine. It seems like it has been a long time since he drank wine. Ced was the beer type of guy. So unrefined and uncouth. 

 

 

“Hello Yien. How are you my boy?”

“Hello papa. I’m fine. How are you and mama?” as Mark settles in his sofa.

“We are fine Yien. How is that fine young man of yours?” tease papa Tuan.

Mark finds himself blushing and he thank his lucky stars that they weren’t anybody around to see him at this moment.

“My fine young man is fine, thank you very much.”

Papa Tuan chuckles, “Good to know that. How is your sister and her family?”

Mark went on to tell his father about Yugyeom’s antics and about their little family, updating him what they are missing.

“So… Any news about…” Mark ask his father nervously. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if he wants to know the answer to that.

“Well, I’ve check with the lawyers, and according to them that their lawyers told him that the madman is being confined in his house with his parents so there is nothing to worry about baby boy.”

Mark felt relief. He felt safe.

“Thanks papa.”

“Anything for my boy. Please send our love to your fine man and kiss little Yugyeommie for me.”

“Okay papa. Talk to you soon. Send my love to mama.”

“Will do. Love you. Bye Yien.”

“Love you too papa. Bye.”

 

After his call with papa Tuan, Mark was missing his fine man as papa puts it. It seems to have been quite some time since he had a date with Jaebum as he has been busy. If he was not mistaken, Jaebum was still at work as they had a request from a client who is also a close friend for an urgent job. He decides to send Jaebum a text.

**Baby Yien:** Hi B. Just wanted to tell you that I miss you :*

Jaebum sighs when he sees Mark’s text. He was missing his boyfriend as well and he was still stuck at work with Jackson. The kids was at Jinyoung’s parents house as they wanted the kids to stay over. Jinyoung was also busy with work but he was working from home. So that leaves the adults alone this weekend. 

**Bummie B:** I miss you too baby. Can’t wait to see you soon

**Baby Yien:** Same. Have a good rest B.

**Bummie B:** You too 

 

 

Mark was asleep when he heard his doorbell rang. He opened the door only to find a bouquet of black roses. Mark was creeped out. He had forgotten about the phone calls and now there was a bouquet of black roses at this door steps. It doesn’t seem to mean anything good in his opinion. He pokes around the flower to see if there was any note anywhere. All he saw was a card with red words, “YOU BELONG TO ME”. It spooked Mark so much that he kicked the bouquet and went back into the house, hiding under his covers. At times like this he wishes Jaebum was there with him. He looks at the time and it was 2.00am. Mark was contemplating to call Jaebum when he heard his doorbell rang again. Mark was scared but he needs to know who could it be so late at night as well. This is how people get murdered in horror movies Mark thought to himself. He walks quietly towards his front door, peeking into the peephole to see who was there at this hour. He was so happy to see his fine young man standing there at this hour. He opened the door and threw himself at Jaebum. Jaebum almost lost his balance but he was glad that Mark was finally in his arms. He lets himself nuzzle Mark’s neck, kissing the crook of it.

“Hi baby.”

“B, I’m so glad you are here.”

Mark could feel himself tearing up and when Jaebum finally pulls away from him, he was baffle to see the tears in Mark’s eyes.

“Baby, you okay? What’s wrong?” as he gently brushes the tear that fell from Mark.

Mark shakes his head, “Much better since you are here.”

Mark pulls Jaebum into his house.

“Who sent those flowers baby?” Jaebum staring at the fallen bouquet.

He might or might not have stepped on them.

“I don’t know. There was a note saying that you belong to me. It creeped me out.”

“I’m glad I came here,” Jaebum pulling Mark close.

Mark nods and pulls Jaebum into his room before crawling into his bed. He waits patiently for Jaebum to strip down before joining him in bed. Mark snuggles closer to Jaebum as his boyfriend wrap his arms around him.

 

Mark sighs. He felt safe and warm. He was glad that Jaebum decides to surprise him so late at night. He buries himself in his chest.

“You okay Yien?” Jaebum whispers gently to Mark.

Mark nods and noses his chest, “Much better.”

Jaebum chuckles as his hands go lower until he was caressing Mark’s back. Mark snuggles closer and Jaebum could here Mark gasp softly when he squeezes his ass check. Jaebum rubs his cheek on Mark’s head. He reaches over to take out the lubricant that he had place in the drawer at the side table. Warming it up a little before slowing teasing Mark’s hole by tapping it slowly and gently. He felt Mark biting his chest. Jaebum chuckles again as he just tease his puckered ring while slowly nibbling Mark’s ears. He could feel Mark rubbing himself against Jaebum while his hands touches his chest, slowly going over his nipples which made Jaebum hiss. Jaebum’s hands begin to touch Mark’s back and hips. Mark whines at the lost of his finger. Jaebum slowly brings his hand to cup Mark’s head before pulling his lips with his teeth. Jaebum kisses Mark slowly after nibbling his lips. 

 

He heard Mark sigh.

“Can I?” Jaebum ask.

“Aren’t you tired?” as Mark feels Jaebum’s lips going down from his lips to his neck.

“Tired but hungry for you,” as he nibbles on his collar bones.

Mark smirks and run his fingers through Jaebum’s hair before tugging it back.

“Good. Then fuck me B.”

Jaebum smirks before flipping Mark onto his back, “My pleasure baby. Now please get on all fours for me.”

“How nice of you to ask Bummie.”

Jaebum growls as he slaps his ass firmly. Mark feels arousal swirling at the pit of his stomach or maybe in his groin.

“Kinky,” as he slowly turns around and do what Jaebum says.

Jaebum grins as he apply more lubricant before slowly pushing his finger into Mark as he watches his face grimace in slight pain which slowly turn into pleasure. He distracts Mark by nibbling on his ass which had the elder giggling.

“Bummie, I’m not food,” Mark gasp as he feels Jaebum adding another finger.

“You are my food,” as Jaebum bites down on his ass again.

Mark whines. Jaebum felt like he was developing a new fetish with his boyfriend. Mark was stroking himself while Jaebum starts twisting his nipple while continuing to add more fingers, slowly opening him up.

“You like this don’t you baby.”

Mark moans.

“I want you now B.”

 

Jaebum slowly pushes himself into Mark. Feeling Jaebum pushing through his muscles, Mark slowly relaxes himself to take him better. The feeling of Jaebum’s possessive hands on his hips was very reassuring. When he had taken Jaebum to the hilt, he could feel Jaebum’s palm firmly on the small of his back, stroking his spine. With every slight movement, he could feel Jaebum touching his walls. It made him groan and moan. He heard Jaebum chuckling and decided to clench as a payback. He heard Jaebum moan.

“Baby, you don’t want me coming even before I even get started right?” slapping his ass gently.

Mark whines, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Jaebum smirks as he slaps Mark’s ass again. This time with a little more force and he could see his skin turning red but he could feel Mark tightening up a little every time he did that.

“You like it don’t you baby?” as Jaebum moves slowly.

Mark whimpers as he feels Jaebum slowly dragging in and out of him. He feels Jaebum slapping his ass again.

“I can’t hear you baby. What did you say?”

“Y-y-yes B.”

Jaebum chuckles as he picks up his pace. His hand begins stroking Mark at the same time. He begins biting Mark on the shoulders. He loves seeing Mark’s skin turn red because of him. He could hear Mark panting, calling out his name. He could feel that Mark was getting close and so was he. Jaebum strokes Mark in tandem with him. A few more pumps till they both felt their orgasm hitting them both at the same time. Jaebum slowly pulled out of Mark before pulling him close to him. They were both still trying to calm down from their orgasm. But it felt nice cuddling.

 

 

“We are both covered in sweat and cum, B.”

“Hmmm…” Jaebum nuzzling Mark’s neck.

“B…” Mark whines.

“Baby…”

“Carry me. I want to shower,” Mark pouting at his boyfriend.

Jaebum pulls Mark’s lips with his teeth and slapping his ass before slowly getting up.

“Im Jaebum!”

“Mark Tuan!” as Jaebum laughs at his pouting, tantrum throwing boyfriend making grabby hands at him.

Jaebum smiles and carries him into the bathroom. They continue to make out under the shower until they were both wrinkly from being under the water for a long time.

 

After wrapping them both in a big fluffy towel, Jaebum goes over to the bed to pull out the bed sheets while Mark gets fresh new sheets to replace the soiled ones. They ended up making the bed together.

“You do know that it is just futile for us to change the sheets now right Yien?”

“I know but it’s nice to be on fresh new sheets after a nice hot shower B.”

Jaebum chuckles and crawls into bed after putting on a pair of boxers. Mark joins in after putting on a t-shirt and boxers too. They were both cuddling in bed. Jaebum was stroking his arm as Mark makes himself comfortable on Jaebum’s chest.

“B?” Mark looking up at his boyfriend.

“Hmmm.”

“Thank you for being here.”

Jaebum kisses the top of his head, “My pleasure, Yien.”

 

 

Cedric was happy that he was able to place the bouquet of flowers in front of Mark’s door. Such a beautiful bouquet of black roses. He was especially proud of them. He had to go all over Seoul to find them. He waited till it was all fully bloomed before sending it over to Mark. He especially left a handwritten card for him. Hand written with his own blood. What are roses without a sweet card accompanying it. He was sure that his Mark would truly appreciate the gesture. After all, he remembers that Mark likes roses when they were dating. Cedric would take every opportunity to give him roses in every colour that he could think of. He likes to think of it as an unspoken message that he was sending him. Conveying to him his feelings with flowers. He even instructed the florist to remove the thorns. Once a florist had forgotten to remove the thorns and Mark accidentally pricked himself with a thorn, Cedric had the florist beaten up and his shop burned down. Of course nobody knew it was his doing as he paid somebody else to do it.

 

Cedric pops in more pills as he prepares himself for bed. It was a tiring few days hunting down the roses and then taking the time to take care of them before sending it to Mark. The wound on his finger was also recovering. It wasn’t a big deal since he just needed some of his blood to write the card. He was sure that Mark could see his sincerity and love for him in that one card. Of course it would be a surprise and he will reveal himself soon to Mark. Just as soon as he figures out what to do about Jaebum. After all, Jaebum is his love rival. He needs to prove to Mark that he was much better than mr small eyes. Everything seems to be going his way.


	36. Chapter 36

Youngjae, Bam Bam and even Yugyeom was in Studio 76 on a Friday afternoon because Jinyoung is unable to pick the boys up as he was given some last minute work to finish up. Mark couldn’t take the boys as he had a staff meeting which was going to finish late as Madam Gook Ju wants to discuss a lot of things. His sister had a prior appointment. Jackson and Jaebum was also busy with work but they were the only ones that could contained three little boys. Yugyeom was a bit teary when Mark told him that he was unable to send him home or be with him as he has a staff meeting.

“But why uncle Mark?”

“Because I have some work to do and a meeting to attend to, baby,” stroking his nephew’s hair.

“Don’t you like me anymore uncle Mark?” Yugyeom looking at him with a pout slowly forming.

Mark chuckles and hugs him, “Of course I like you baby. But I need to do some work. I can’t leave you all alone in here, can’t I?”

Yugyeom shakes his head.

“Yugyeommie, you will be with me and JaeJae at my papa’s office,” says Bam Bam.

“Yes Gyeommie. There is lots to do at daddy’s office,” Youngjae adds.

That seems to cheer him up alot.

“I promise to pick you up after my meeting okay baby?”

“You promise uncle Mark?”

Mark nods and kisses him on the head. 

He turns to look at Jackson, “Thanks for doing this Jacks. I didn’t know who else to turn to.”

“No problem hyung. Jaebum hyung did agree after all and he said sorry he couldn’t be the one to pick them up as he and Sungjin hyung needs to finish up the music asap.”

“I understand Jacks. Drive safe and see you guys later.”

“Okay hyung. See you later. Now go hug teacher Mark goodbye boys.”

All three little boys took turns to hug Mark which he kiss them on the cheek in return.

 

 

As soon as they arrive 76, Bam Bam and Youngjae ran into the office. Yugyeom was a bit hesitant and felt a bit shy. Jackson decides to hold his hand. Yugyeom held his hand tight as he was nervous to be in a new place. As soon as he saw Jaebum, he wriggle away from Jackson and ran into his Jaebum’s arms.

“Uncle Jae!”

“Hello Yugyeommie,” holding the little boy in his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

Bam Bam and Youngjae was already running around Wonpil, Sungjin and Dowoon.

“Guys, let me introduce you to Yugyeom. That is uncle Wonpil, uncle Sungjin and uncle Dowoon.”

Yugyeom waves at them but he held onto Jaebum tight. Jaebum could sense that he was still very nervous until Sungjin spoke up.

“Boys, I have McDonald’s happy meal waiting for you in the pantry, do you want it?”

Bam Bam and Youngjae cheers and runs over to Sungjin. 

Jaebum whispers to Yugyeom, “Do you want a happy meal?”

Yugyeom nods.

“How about you follow uncle Sungjin? After all, he was the one that bought them for you guys.”

Yugyeom nods as Jaebum slowly puts him down. Sungjin held out his hand at Yugyeom. Yugyeom slowly walks towards him and held onto his hand while his two best friends begin blabbering about the magical pantry. By the time they finished their happy meal, Yugyeom seems comfortable enough with Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon. 

 

 

Sungjin joins Jaebum in the recording room again while Jackson makes sure the kids were comfortable at their little makeshift corner that they made for Bam Bam and Youngjae and now Yugyeom. It enables them to work but keep a look out at them at the same time. After providing them with colours and papers and boxes, Jackson continues his work with the other two. They weren’t really bothered by their chattering at all. Whenever any of them got bored, they made sure they join the kids to do a little recharging before continuing with their work.

“What does your daddy do?” Yugyeom looking at Bam Bam and Youngjae.

“My daddy makes music,” says Youngjae.

“My papa draws things,” says Bam Bam.

“What about uncle Jinyoung?”

Bam Bam bites his finger as if he was thinking before answering Yugyeom.

“According to papa, daddy argues and writes and argues some more.”

Yugyeom nods his head, as if he really understood what Bam Bam said.

“Don’t let your daddy hear that Bammie or you will get papa in trouble,” Jackson walking over and sweeping Bam Bam in a hug while showering kisses on his face.

“Papaaaaaaa,” Bam Bam whines.

Jackson laughs and puts his son down.

“What are you boys up to?” as he sat next to the three standing little boys.

“Uncle Jackson, can you teach us how to draw a baby bird?” ask Yugyeom.

“You all want to know how to draw a baby bird?” Jackson looking at the three little rascals.

They all nod excitedly.

“Okay.”

Jackson lies down on the floor on his stomach. Bam Bam, Youngjae and Yugyeom mimics him. They were really giving him their full attention while Jackson slowly drew a cute and round baby bird. Something easy enough for them to follow. He was patiently looking at them and helping them while they all draw their baby bird. Jaebum found it so cute to see a grownass man acting like a kid on the floor with them that he decided to take a picture and send it to his best friend as he knows that it would greatly cheer him up and another to his boyfriend so that he would feel better for leaving Yugyeom with them.

 

 

It was around 3.00pm that all three boys had fallen asleep at their little corner. Jackson and Jaebum carried them into Jackson’s office. They prepared little mattresses especially for when they need to look after the boys at work. Thankfully, it was big enough to fit all three of them. Jackson’s office was more child friendly as he is like a big child himself. Jaebum’s office was more cold according to Jackson. Jaebum decides to look after the boys in Jackson’s room as Jackson had already spent some time to play with them while he was working with Sungjin. He was lying on the sofa, going through some documents when he fell asleep. He didn’t even realize it. When he woke up, he felt something heavy on his chest. He slowly open his eyes only to see that Yugyeom was now sleeping on top of him. Jaebum felt his heart melting. Yugyeom really accepted him as somebody he can trust. It wasn’t long till Youngje woke up and decided to snuggle close to Jaebum on the sofa. Somehow Jaebum was able to make room for his little boy. Noticing that his best friends wasn’t next to him, Bam Bam climbs up the sofa and settles himself between Jaebum’s legs. Jaebum chuckles. It was a bit  warm but it made his heart full.

 

When Jackson walks in, he was a bit surprised to see Jaebum with all three boys on him. Jackson quirks his eyebrows at Jaebum.

“Don’t ask. I woke up like this,” says Jaebum.

Jackson laughs, “Well, Ashton is here and he wants to talk to us. He brought us some samples to give us more ideas on the design he wants.”

“Finally. But still not that easy.”

“First, to wake the little munchkins up. It is almost two hours since they went to sleep and Jinyoung says he will be cooking dinner tonight.”

“Okay.”

Jaebum then slowly wakes them up. They didn’t seem to happy but luckily, Wonpil, Sungjin and Dowoon each took a boy. They slowly coax them awake. It was a funny sight when Jaebum and Jackson was sitting there with Ashton, out came Wonpil, Sungjin and Dowoon with Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae respectively in their arms.

“Is there a baby making machine back there?” Cedric looking at them.

“Sorry bout that. We are on babysitting duties today,” Jaebum explains.

Before Cedric could ask anything further, Jackson was already asking about the products that he brought while the three boys played with the three adults at their corner. 

 

 

While they were discussing, Youngjae came up to Jaebum.

“Sorry daddy for disturbing you.”

“It’s okay baby. Just hold on for a moment okay.”

Jaebum turns to Cedric, “Sorry. Could you excuse us for a moment?”

“Sure.”

Jaebum then brings Youngjae away from the table.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“I need to go potty daddy.”

“You didn’t want the uncles to go with you?”

Youngjae shakes his head.

“Okay. Let’s go,” as he held his son’s hand, leading him to the toilet.

It didn’t take long for Bam Bam to approach Jackson as well, wanting the same thing. 

After excusing himself, Jackson calls Yugyeom, “Gyeommie, do you want to go potty?”

“Yes uncle Jackson.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Yugyeom runs towards Jackson as he held both his and Bam Bam’s hands. Cedric smiles. Maybe this is what Mark wanted. Children. Something that they are unable to do naturally but they could always adopt. The possibilities are endless. Now Mark’s degree makes sense to him. Maybe this is his way to tell him that he wanted a lot of children. Cedric knows he is able to provide him with kids. He was getting really excited.

 

The three kids came running back to their little corner while Jackson and Jaebum joins Cedric at the meeting table again.

“Sorry about that,” Jaebum apologizing on their behalf.

“It’s okay. They are so cute. Are their yours?”

Both Jackson and Jaebum nods.

“That is my son, the one wearing the otter t-shirt. That one is Jackson’s son, the one wearing the Flintstones and the last one, with the moomin t-shirt is my partner’s nephew.” Jaebum pointing at the boys.

“I see. Is your son adopted?” Cedric ask. He knew it was a bit personal but he thought he just ask.

“Yes. We adopted my son from Thailand when he was just 6 months old,” Jackson explains.

Jaebum felt that it was a bit too personal for someone he just met but Jackson is Jackson. He is happy to tell anyone about Bam Bam. But he thought that it might be a bit rude if he doesn’t answer Cedric. He was really giving it some thought when Cedric spoke up.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be rude. I’m just curious. You see, I just realize that maybe this is what my partner wants. Kids. So, I am just really trying to let it sink in at the moment.”

Jaebum felt a bit relief. Even though he didn’t really like the vibe that he is getting from Cedric but he takes it as it is because he felt his privacy was invaded for a little while.

“Oh. It’s okay. To answer your question, my son is mine,” and Jaebum leave it at that. 

He didn’t want to further explain about it and he didn’t really want to talk to a stranger about it either. 

 

Cedric felt a sudden rage in his heart. If Youngjae wasn’t adopted, that would only mean that Jaebum was heterosexual before he met Mark. Now his Mark has done it. Seducing heterosexuals just because they were apart. This was unacceptable. Jaebum and Jackson notice the change in Cedric’s face.

“Ashton, are you okay? You don’t look too good,” Jackson says.

Cedric stands up abruptly, “Sorry. I think I’m having a gastric attack. Is it okay if I leave now?”

“Sure. I think we have all that we need and we think we know which direction you are heading towards with your store. We will contact you once we have the designs,” Jaebum adds.

“Thank you and goodbye.”

With that, Cedric left the premises abruptly. It was a bit confusing but both Jaebum and Jackson was distracted when the boys slams into them, wanting their attention.

“Uncle Jae, where is uncle Mark?” ask Yugyeom.

Jaebum quickly checks his phone to see if there are any messages from Mark. He quickly sent him a text asking him to join them for dinner at Jinyoung and Jackson’s place.

“Your uncle Mark is still at work sweetheart. But it’s okay. He will be meeting up for dinner okay? We are going to Bammie’s house okay,” Jaebum ruffling his hair.

“Okay.”

After a lot of compromise on who is following who, Jackson and Jaebum manage to get the kids in the car to go back home. Jinyoung got home and was already preparing dinner for his family.

 

 

Cedric on the other hand was fuming. He couldn’t believe that his angel. His beautiful Mark would seduce a hetero man who has a son! What happened to his innocent angel? Was he that lonely after he left?

“My poor angel. My baby. How could you do this? Why didn’t you just wait for me?” Cedric talking to himself.

Cedric went home and starts going through his cupboards to look for his stash of bourbon. He needed a drink after hearing that news. That Jaebum was the cause of all this. That Jaebum lets himself to be seduce. Maybe he even used his son as bait to lure Mark. Cedric felt angrier by the minute.

“It’s not my angel’s fault. I’m sure it’s that Jaebum. I bet he was using his son to get close to my Mark. Yes. That must be it. He must know of Mark’s obsession with kids. He must know that Mark likes kids. I’ll get you for this Jaebum. You are the one that corrupted my angel. My sweet sweet angel.”

Cedric was slamming down drink after drink. He was sure he had finished half a bottle of bourbon. 

“Cedric? Are you okay?”

Cedric could hear Ced calling out to him.

“Come on Cedric. Let me in.”

“Go away Ced. You would have found your own place by now.”

“Cedric!”

He quickly took his pills out and took some. He felt himself calming down. He was sure Ced has left. He felt blissfully peaceful. He was staggering towards his room but he manage to get there without breaking anything. He crawl into his bed and promptly fell asleep without even changing out of his clothes. He didn’t really care and he was too out of it to even care. All he knew, he wanted peace.

 

 

Jackson was playing with the kids in the living room while Jaebum was helping out with Jinyoung in the kitchen when they heard the doorbell.

“Babe, could you see who is at the door please,” Jinyoung calling out to Jackson.

“Okay babe!” Jackson scrambling towards the door with one boy hanging on his back. Another on his leg and another on his arm.

“Hi Mark hyung.”

Mark laughs at the sight that greeted him.

“Hi Jackson and the three little monkeys.”

“Uncle Mark!”

“Teacher Mark!”

Mark felt three little bodies slam into his.

“Hello babies. Now can you boys release me for a moment so that I can get in after I remove my shoes please?”

They promptly move out of his way and waited till Mark was in the house before attacking him again. Mark gives all three of them a big hug, while listening to them telling him about their day. Jaebum walks out of the kitchen to give a hug and kiss to his boyfriend.

“Hello Yien.”

“Hello Bummie.”

“I’ll be going back to the kitchen as Jinyoung needs me and I can feel three little monster glaring at me for taking away what little time that I did for saying hi.”

Mark laughs and pinches his waist. True to Jaebum’s words, there was three unhappy little boys glaring at Jaebum as he walks back into the kitchen.

“Okay. Now what shall we do?” as Mark sits down on the sofa.

They started suggesting games that they could play together with Jackson. 

 

By the time dinner was ready, Jinyoung and Jaebum walks out to Mark and Jackson kind of wrestling with each other, and three squealing little boys hiding behind Mark’s back.

“What are you guys playing babe?” Jinyoung asking Jackson as if it was the most normal thing to see in their household.

“Just playing the fox and the chicken, babe.”

“Let me guess, you are the fox trying to eat the little chicks behind mama hen that is in front of you?”

Jackson grins, “Of course.”

“Well, how about not eating the chicks and have some of the fried chicken that I made instead?”

“Okay babe. Now everybody go wash your hands,” Jackson chasing after them into the bathroom.

Mark laughs as he walks into the kitchen to do the same. Jaebum walks over to join him, kissing him on the cheek.

“I rather have this mama hen here.”

Mark laughs and flicks his forehead, “Naughty naughty bummie.”

Jaebum grins.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This might trigger some readers and I wrote this before what happened to one of the dearest idol that fans had ever known. There is mentions about suicide and cutting here... just pointing this out...

Cedric wakes up with a massive hangover but he already has a plan formulating in his head. It was a win-win situation to him. Seems to him, Ced might just have somebody joining him in the panic room after all. Maybe, just maybe. He went to the kitchen to get him some water and aspiring. He couldn’t believe how little that he needed to drink to get a massive hangover. By little, he means about 2 bottles of bourbon. For some reason, Cedric decided to check his email that morning. He knows that he would be swamped by god knows what. The first email he saw that flooded his mailbox was from god knows who. He opens it only to see that it was from his family. It consist mostly of “Where are you?” “What the hell are you thinking!” “You come back here this instant!” “Do you want them to put you back in the institution?” Cedric roll his eyes and just deleted each and everyone of it. He made sure that he erase whatever tracker that they tag on the email as well. Cedric learned some tricks when he befriended a hacker in the institution. He was a pretty boy and he reminded him of Mark. They seem to be in a relationship but the hacker committed suicide in the institution. Cedric smiled at the memory.

 

He remembered meeting that young hacker boy. He was sweet sixteen. Young, handsome and very suicidal and depressed. Cedric couldn’t even recall his name. But when he saw him walking into the institution, Cedric thought it was Mark and it made him go wild for a little while. They had to sedate him and after that pump him with loads of medications just to calm him down. He remembered the boy looking at him with sad eyes. He knew that if he was to go off the hooks, the nurses and doctors there would continue pumping him with more drugs so he decides to fake calmness so that they don’t continue medicating him. He hated that feeling. He hates that it made him mellow and groggy. He felt like he couldn’t think properly about anything including his Mark and he wanted to remember and think about his beautiful Mark. After almost two weeks in solidarity, they release him after seeing that he was more calm. Cedric was able to mingle with the others again including Ced. Ced was the one that pushed him into talking to that boy.

“Come on Cedric. He looks like Mark.”

“I know but what ifs he shys away from me Ced?”

“Turn on your charm and off you go,” as Cedric feels Ced pushing him to the boy’s direction.

Cedric takes a deep breath. This is why he doesn’t like being medicated. It drains away his confidence. Cedric slowly approaches the boy who was sitting alone at the table.

 

“Hi. I’m Cedric.”

The boy just looks at him before looking down on the table again. Cedric slowly pulls a chair opposite the boy and puts his chin on the table, staring at him. He waited for the boy to notice his actions before smiling at him. The boy gave him a small smile before mirroring him.

“Hi,” Cedric says again.

“Hi,” the boy whispers.

“I don’t like it in here too. Nobody does.”

The boy looks surprised. He thought everybody that was in here didn’t seem right in the mind.

“Me too,” says the boy softly.

Cedric noticed there was a lot of scars on his arms, especially his wrist.

“It’s tough in the world right?”

The boy nods.

“It’s all right in here. It’ll be better eventually.”

The boy smiles for the first time.

“If you ever need anybody to talk to, I’m here okay. Oh, and don’t believe what they tell you,” Cedric winking at him before he gets up and walks away.

 

Ever since that day, the boy seems attached to Cedric and begins spending more time with him. They didn’t have to talk or anything. They would just sit there next to each other, with one of them reading or drawing or singing. It was nice and comfortable. It reminded Cedric of Mark in a lot of ways. Cedric felt like he found his temporary Mark in this boy and it was all that he needs. One day, the boy came back from his session looking upset. He went to where Cedric was and just sat there crying.

“Hey little one, are you okay?”

The boy shakes his head while wiping away his tears furiously. Cedric looks around and decides to bring the boy to somewhere more private to talk like back to his room.

“Are you okay? We can talk here if you want.”

The boy kept quiet for awhile and Cedric just lets him. He just strokes his hair, trying to comfort him in a way.

“I had a session with the psychiatrist and my parents.”

Cedric kept quiet. He knew that he shouldn’t interrupt. If he was any like Mark, he needed to be patient and just the the boy talk. Eventually he would tell him what’s on his mind.

“My parents don’t understand me.”

The boy then keep on saying what his parents expect him to do or act or say. They criticize everything about his appearance. They scrutinize every single detail. Cedric empathize with the boy but he lost it when he heard the next thing that he said.

“They said that I was an abomination when they found out that I was gay and they wished that I wasn’t born,” as the boy started sobbing.

Cedric pulls him into his embrace and started stroking his hair.

“You are not an abomination. There is nothing wrong with liking a boy or girl. Love is love. Don’t you listen to them.”

“The people in school says that nobody will ever love me because of how I look.”

Cedric pulls back and looks at the boy, slowly brushing his hair away from his face. This boy really reminds him of Mark with the way he looks.

“You are a good looking boy. They are just jealous. Don’t listen to them. You are still young baby boy.”

The boy just sobs into his chest, “Then why don’t anybody love me?”

“If nobody will love you then I’ll love you.”

 

Cedric then pulls the boy’s face up and kissed him on the lips. That shocked the boy for a little while and Cedric could see him blushing. Cedric finds himself grinning, thinking that he has someone new to play with while waiting to get out to see Mark. Cedric was sure that this boy is still a virgin and he would have a nice time educating him and molding him into his liking. Cedric starts kissing the boy and that seems to calm him down. He didn’t know what got into him but he had sex with that little boy. It was the boy’s first time.  He didn’t even felt bad. But when the boy finally woke up, he was all shy and clingy with Cedric. 

“I’m sorry. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. Just feeling a bit sore. Am I supposed to feel this way?” the boy asked shyly. 

Cedric chuckles and nods.

“Let’s get you back you your room before they come looking for you.”

“Can’t I stay with you tonight?”

Cedric kisses his temple, “Not tonight baby. Not after you ran off after your session. I’ll walk you back to your room?”

“Okay.”

After helping the boy get dressed. They walked back to his room hand in hand.

“You take care okay baby. Talk to me when you need somebody.”

“Thank you,” as the boy shyly kissed Cedric on the cheek.

Cedric whistles on the way back to his room. He might has just found a “Mark” in this dull place.

 

 

Ever since that night, Cedric was always seen with the boy. The boy also seems happier and he did what Cedric told him to. Whenever his parent or psychiatrist ask, he would tell them that he is feeling much better. Then he would spend the nights with Cedric making love or kissing. During their free time, they would spend meal times together and also the boy was teaching Cedric some tricks on the computer or internet. Cedric enjoys his time with the little boy. One night, it was discovered the he was spending the night with Cedric and they were caught in a compromising position. Needless to say, they were separated and Cedric was sent in for more sessions. Cedric was handling everything well cause, well, the boy was just a way for him to pass time because he did look like Mark. He had been warned as well that they would prolong his time in the institution if he didn’t cooperate with them. He didn’t want to spend any more time longer than he already has as they added some more time after the fiasco with the boy was discovered so he obeyed them. He totally ignored the little boy. Pretending that he didn’t exist in the first place. He continued living his life in the institution like before. Even Ced didn’t question him. The boy on the other hand didn’t seem to be able to handle it. He was kept in solidarity for a week. After that he was sent to even more counselling. The bright side was that his parents weren’t allowed to see him as it would trigger him or caused him to be unstable. The boy seemed even more depressed than before he came in. His separation with Cedric seemed to make it even worse. He tried taking his life a few times. He was on suicide watch. He even manage to find his way to Cedric’s one night.

“Honey, I need you.”

Cedric quickly pulls him in and kissed him. He just couldn’t stand seeing this “Mark” looking all so sad. And he wanted him as well.

“Baby, I’m here.”

Cedric quickly stripped them both and he was taking his time to make sweet love to the boy. The boy was crying while rocking his hips in sync with Cedric’s. He came first. When Cedric came, he called out “Mark”. That shocked the boy just a little but Cedric mumbled something about being tired and held him close to sleep. The next morning, Cedric woke up alone. He was happy and sated. He walked out of his room to get breakfast like normal. The only thing that wasn’t normal was that there were more medical people than usual and this time there were police as well. He noticed the boy’s parents in the crowd but he ignored them and went to get his food. It was during his counselling session that he found out that the boy had taken his life that morning. They wasn’t sure how he had gotten hold of a blade but he used it to slit his wrist. Since it was at dawn, everybody assumed he was still asleep until one of the nurses came in to wake him up as he had a session that morning. By the time they got there, he was already cold.

 

 

“Cedric, do you know the boy?” the psychiatrist ask.

“Of course. That is my baby Mark.”

“That is not Mark, Cedric. We have gone through this.”

“Okay. That is not my Mark.”

“Do you know what happened to him?” the psychiatrist gently prod.

“I wonder what is Mark doing right now?” Cedric says wistfully

“Cedric?”

Cedric looks at the psychiatrist.

“Do you know that boy?”

“Which boy? I only know Mark and Ced.”

“Okay,” says the psychiatrist while he writes something down on his notepad.

Cedric wanted to roll his eyes so badly but he has to stay in character or else his cover would be blown.

“Well, just so you know that the little boy won’t longer be here anymore okay.”

Cedric just hums. When left the room, he heard the psychiatrist talking to the nurses.

“That Cedric must be in one of his phase. He was the only one hanging out with the boy since he got here and now he can't even recall the little boy. Poor thing.”

“What happened to the boy Dr?” the nurse asked.

“He killed himself this morning. He slit his wrist.”

“Oh my god!” the nurse gasp.

“The weird thing is, we don’t know where could he had gotten that blade.”

Cedric smirked as he went back to his room. He went to his table and found that he was missing a blade.

“I guess he must have found my blade lying around on the table.”

 

 

Cedric decided to reply that email. He made sure he made it untraceable just like how that boy thought him. So gullible and so impressionable. Cedric was getting bored of playing with him so he called out Mark’s name on the last night they were together. Not only that, he was the one that tipped one of the nurses about his nightly excursion. He couldn’t keep up by playing a happy couple with such a clingy boy. But he did learn a whole lot about hacking and disabling trackers by him. He was a very good hacker even at that young age. For that, Cedric was grateful. He knew that his family were proud people and knew that they wouldn’t let the Tuan’s know that he had left the country. Not only that, they wouldn’t dare let anybody in the system know that he was out of the country as they belong to one of the oldest and prestigious law firm in the states. They would do anything to make sure nothing would sully their name. Cedric chuckles. He was sure they would be frantic by now. He was glad he got a forger to get him a new passport. It wasn’t hard. As long as you are willing to pay the amount they give you, you’ll be able to get anything that you want. They even threw in an international license for him. Save him from all the trouble.

 

_ Dear Mum & Dad, _

 

_ Don’t worry about me. I’m doing well. Don’t even try to find me or cut off my inheritance. Just know that I am no longer in the country and I am going to win the love of my life back by hook or by crook.  _

 

_ You won’t be able to trace this email or the money trail either. I made sure that I moved most of it to an offshore account so don’t even try. I’ll know. If you try to do any funny business, I will kill myself and you will never find my body again. Also, I will air out the family’s dirty laundry before that. This is my warning to you. _

 

_ But rest assure, I am doing well and I have been taking my medication so don’t worry too much about me. I am not breaking any law at the moment. This will be my last email to all of you so leave me alone. I just want to be alone with my baby. _

 

_ Till then, love your son, _

_ Cedric _

 

Cedric finds himself laughing right after he sent the email. He knew that his parents will not go to the Tuan’s to let them know that he wasn’t in the states anymore. He was sure that the Tuan’s would inform all the relevant authorities if they even catch wind about it. His parents would make sure that none of this leaks out. He stands up and did some light exercise before going into the kitchen to whip up something to eat and to cure his hangover. His throat felt like sandpaper and parched. He looks around his medication cabinet before find some pills and swallowing it down with a large glass of water. It was a temporary relief while he cooks. He was in a good mood. He felt like nothing was able to stop him right now. Nothing can get in his way. Maybe only Jaebum but that can be easily arrange. Or maybe not. He was not in the states anymore and out of his comfort zone but he was sure they do have people who can help him get rid of Jaebum.

“I just need to meet same minded people, that’s all. Yeah. That’s it. I just need to expand my horizon and meet more people. Maybe at the shadier side of town or maybe that cute waitress can help me again. She seems like the helpful type.”

 

 

His mind was now back at Mark and Jaebum. He couldn’t believe that Mark would fall for somebody like Jaebum. A man with a son. A son that he had with his wife. Not by adopting. He had a son naturally meaning he would have to have sex with a woman and she carrying the baby for 9 months before giving birth to a little human being.

“Were you that desperate to want a family baby? Were you that desperate to be a father.”

Cedric continues to fry eggs and ham for breakfast.

“Why couldn’t you wait for me Mark?” Cedric talking to himself.

His thoughts was not on cooking at the moment.

“You never said anything about wanting kids. I would have given you a whole bunch of them! What else are you keeping from me?”

His neighbour could see him from her kitchen window. She was sure that she could hear him talking to himself. Something about children and a Mark. She was also sure that she smelled something burning on the stove but he didn’t seem to notice anything.

“What do you see in him anyway? I have the looks. I have the money. I have everything. What else do you want Mark! Tell me! What are you not satisfied with me?!? I gave you everything!” he screamed.

He started throwing the pan and plates around. The neighbour quickly closed her window as she was getting scared. She decided to call the police as she was feeling rather unsafe. 10 minutes later, the police went over to Cedric’s place and knock on his door. That caught Cedric by surprised. He never had visitors before. Ced was in the panic room. He cleaned up the wound on his hand as he accidentally cut it while cleaning up the mess he made.

 

“Hello there.”

“Hello there officers. How may I help you?”

“Nothing. We receive a report that something was happening in your house so we thought we just come over to check.”

“Oh, I dropped the dishes that I was washing. Sorry about that.”

At the back of his mind, he could hear Ced shouting.

“Hey officers! I’m here! Come get me out!”

“Shut up Ced,” as Cedric mumbles under his breath.

“Did you say something sir?”

“Nothing. I said sorry to trouble you to come all the way here just to find that I was clumsy. I feel bad.”

“It’s okay sir. Just doing our duty to make sure you are safe.”

“Can I offer you some coffee?”

“No thank you. We have to go now. Take care.”

“You too officers.”

As soon as he closed the door he got angry again.

“Ced! You are going to be in big trouble!” says Cedric as he walks into the panic room alone.


	38. Chapter 38

“J-J-Jaebum-m-m-mie,” Mark whining beside Jaebum’s ear.

Jaebum bites down hard on Mark’s shoulder. Thrusting in and out of him rhythmically. His orgasm was close and he was holding it off till he could feel Mark clenching hard on him. He was sure he was close too.

“Baby,” Jaebum whispers hoarsely as he licks the side of his neck.

Mark moans.

“I’m getting close.”

“M-me too.” 

Mark pulls Jaebum’s face to him and kisses him sloppily. He could feel Jaebum’s sweat dripping on him. Jaebum came when he felt Mark sucking his tongue. He continues to stroke Mark until the elder came all over his hand. He could still feel himself throbbing in Mark. he slumps over Mark and the elder kisses his neck. Mark could feel Jaebum grinning against his skin. He kisses his shoulder before pulling out of Mark slowly. He pulls off the condom and tied it up before dropping it in the dustbin next to the bed. They were both lying side by side, slightly out of breath, slightly panting.

“I cannot believe that you just drag me to bed in the middle of the afternoon Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum turns to look at Mark and grins.

“I couldn’t let this opportunity go by right? It’s not often that Youngjae’s grandparents would come over and bring him out to lunch right?”

Mark chuckles and pushes Jaebum’s head away. Jaebum captures his hand and pulls him close.

“I miss you Yien.”

“Do you miss me or my body?”

Jaebum laughs, “What’s the difference?”

“There is a difference!”

Jaebum laughs and just decides to distract Mark by kissing him. Mark couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to as Jaebum was busy nibbling his lips and sucking in his tongue. Mark decides to let himself be distracted, sighing in ecstasy. It wasn’t long till Jaebum pulls Mark along with him in the shower.

 

“Hey baby.”

“Yes?” Mark enjoying Jaebum washing his hair at the moment.

“I don’t mean to pry or anything.”

“Yes?”

“I know it’s not my place to but…”

“Just spill it Im Jaebum.”

“Well…”

“Bummie,” Mark looking at Jaebum sternly.

“Haveyougotaboyfriendsoranexboyfriendorexboyfriendsbackhome.itsnotthatiamjealousbutijustwantedtoknowanditsnormalforpeopletobeinarelationshiptoknowthesekindathingsright?” Jaebum saying everything in one breath, making it impossible for Mark to even decipher what he just said. Mark started laughing. 

“B, I have no bloody idea what you just said. Can you say it again but this time slower?” Mark pulling Jaebum’s ear.

Jaebum grins and takes a breath to repeat everything again. But before he could, he heard his doorbell rang.

“Someone is at the door. You can finish up baby. I’ll go open the door,” giving Mark a chaste kiss on the lips before stepping out of the shower.

 

 

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed up, Mark heard a little voice squealing and a small body slammed into his. He looks down to see a cute grinning little otter staring at him with his hands stretch out towards him. Mark picks him up and showers him with kisses making the boy laugh even more.

“Hello JaeJae.”

“Hello daddy’s date.” 

Mark laughs at Youngjae’s statement. There little moment was intruded when they heard Jaebum clearing his throat. Both Mark and Youngjae turns to look at Jaebum. Mark was a bit surprised to see an older couple standing there, looking at him and Youngjae’s exchange. Mark slowly puts Youngjae down and tries to straighten up his clothes. It was kind of an awkward situation and Mark didn’t really know how to deal with it. Mark walks over to greet the elder couple.

“Hi, I’m Mark.”

“I’m Mr Park and this is my wife. We are Jaebum’s in-laws.”

“Oh, you are Jinyoung’s parents.”

The couple looks at Mark curiously before looking at their grandson hanging onto Mark’s hand.

“Youngjae, can you go play in your room please. Grandpa and grandma needs to talk to your daddy for a little while.”

“Okay grandpa,” as he goes over to hug Jaebum before skipping to his room.

 

 

Mark was in the kitchen making tea before bringing it over to the living room where Jaebum’s in-laws and Jaebum was sitting. Mark sat down next to Jaebum, opposite of the Park’s after serving them tea.

“So, is there anything you would like to tell us Jaebum?” says Mr Park.

“Before that, who is this young man next to you Jaebum?” adds Mrs Park.

Jaebum looks nervous. He didn’t plan for this to happen. He had everything planned with Jinyoung. This was not it. Jaebum clears his throat.

“Abeoji, eomma, this is Mark. He is Youngjae’s teacher.”

“And?” Mr Park quirking his eyebrow at Jaebum.

Jaebum clears his throat again. This was even more nerve wracking than telling his own parents.

“He is also my date as in my boyfriend.” 

Both Mr Park and Mrs Park remains silent so Jaebum felt like the need to explain himself.

“I know I should have told you earlier but I was waiting for the right time and I wanted us to be official before I announce it to both of you. I’m sorry that I have disappointed the both of you.”

“We are just a bit disappointed that you felt like you couldn’t tell us earlier Jaebum,” Mrs Park reaching out to Jaebum.

Jaebum clasps her hand with his, “I’m sorry. It’s just that…”

“Everything was new and you didn't know what to say?” adds Mr Park.

Jaebum nods. Mark felt like he had to say something.

“I’m sorry Mr and Mrs Park. I should have asked him to come clean to the both of you earlier.”

Mr and Mrs Park smiles at Mark.

“Don’t be. Jaebum should know by now his son has a very big mouth,” Mrs Park teases.

“W-wh-what?!” Jaebum stares at his in-laws.

Mr and Mrs Park burst out laughing.

“We’ve known for quite something since that little otter cannot stop gushing about daddy’s date is his teacher Mark,” Mr Park adds.

“IM YOUNGJAE!” Jaebum screeches.

That innocent little boy slowly makes his way to his grandparents, oblivious with what is happening, “Yes daddy? You called?”

That had his grandparents and Mark laughing looking at a blushing Jaebum. 

 

 

Jaebum beckons Youngjae over and the innocent little boy throws himself at the father only to have both his cheeks pinch by him.

“Ouchie. Daddy, what did I do?” Youngjae whines.

“Did you tell grandpa and grandma about daddy’s date?” Jaebum trying not to murder his one and only son at that moment.

“Yups,” Youngjae replies, emphasizing on the letter P.

Usually Jaebum finds that endearing but at that moment, it was the most annoying sound in the world.

“Who said you can tell them?” 

“But mummy say I should share the happy news with grandpa and grandma, daddy.”

“Mummy?” Jaebum finally releasing his son’s cheeks.

Youngjae nods, “One night mummy came to see me. She brought me to the park. She say that I should tell grandpa and grandma. She say that she is happy and is happy that daddy is happy again.”

Jaebum finds himself tearing up.

“Did I do something wrong daddy? I’m sorry. Don’t cry. I promise to be good,” as Youngjae cups Jaebum’s face.

He then turns to Mark, “Teacher Mark, tell daddy I’m sorry. I won’t make him cry again teacher Mark, please?”

Mark strokes his cheek and kisses his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong JaeJae. Your daddy is just happy.”

Youngjae looks at Jaebum all confused. He turns to look and his grandparents. There were tears in their eyes as well. Youngjae was beginning to panic. He started to cry. Jaebum pulls him in his arms.

 

“What’s the matter baby? Don’t cry.”

“Everybody is crying. Did I make everybody sad?”

Jaebum shakes his head and kisses Youngjae’s temple, “No baby. You made everybody very happy. Thank you my boy.”

Jaebum wipes the tears from Youngjae’s cheeks. He finds him so cute.

“Come here baby,” his grandparents calling him.

Youngjae turns and buries himself in his grandfather’s arms with his grandmother stroking his hair.

“He told us that you were happy and we were wondering when were you going to tell us,” Mrs Park looking at Jaebum affectionately.

“I’m sorry abeoji and eomma.”

“We just want you to be happy. We are sure our daughter would have want that,” Mr Park adds.

They then turn to Mark, “Thank you for making these two so happy Mark. Please take good care of them.”

Mark blushes and nods.

“And you Jaebum, come visit us with Mark okay. We are still family,” says Mrs Park.

“Thank you eomma.”

 

They talk a bit more and Youngjae was already falling asleep in Mark’s arms.

“Excuse me while I put this otter to bed. It’s his nap time,”  as Mark excuses himself with a very groggy little boy.

Mr and Mrs Park was sure that they heard the click on the door before interrogating Jaebum.

“So?” Mr Park wriggling his eyebrows ar Jaebum.

“Huh?”

“Don’t be shy Jaebum. Tell us more about your date,” Mr Park continues.

Jaebum finds himself blushing but he did as they ask. He told them how they met and how close he was with Bam Bam and his parents.

Mrs Park gasps, “My little Jinyoungie and Jacksonie are traitors? They did not say anything about Mark at all. They are so going to be in trouble.”

Jaebum chuckles.

“Bam Bam did talk about Mark, remember?” says Mr Park.

“He did but he was with Youngjae so that would be normal,” says Mrs Park.

“That true,” Mr Park agreeing with his wife.

“Time for us to go. We have taken a lot of your time Jaebum,” as Mr Park stands.

“It’s okay abeoji. It was nice talking to the both of you.”

Mrs Park cups his face, “Don’t hesitate to talk to us about anything again okay. Your happiness is our happiness as well.”

“Thank you eomma.”

 

 

After bidding them farewell, Jaebum carries the mugs over to the kitchen. He was washing the mugs when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. Jaebum smiles.

“Is the little troublemaker asleep?”

“Yups,” imitating Youngjae and his letter P.

Jaebum groans.

“I’m kinda hungry now B.”

“Me too,” as Jaebum turns around to put his arms around Mark as he finishes washing the mugs.

“Anything good to eat here?”

“I have ramen and it’s quite close to dinner time. How about having some ramen and then we go have dinner with my little child.”

“Can we have burger B? I’m craving some fries that goes with it.”

“Shake Shack?”

“You read my mind.”

“Duh baby. I’m sure my JaeJae would appreciate it very much.”

 

They continued talking while Jaebum cooks them both some ramen to stave off the hunger while waiting for Youngjae to wake up. They were cuddling in front of the TV when they heard little footsteps walking towards them. Youngjae climbs up the sofa and settles himself in between the adults.

“Daddy, what are you doing with teacher Mark?”

Jaebum smiles and kisses him on the head, “We are watching TV JaeJae.”

“What are you watching daddy?”

“Just some story about serial killers.”

Youngjae stares at him wide eyed and look like he was going to cry until Mark distracts him by tickling him. Youngjae starts laughing.

“Daddy, help me.”

Jaebum just looks at Youngjae innocently, “Why? What is happening?”

Young giggles, trying to move away from Mark.

“Help daddy. Teacher Mark stop, it tickles.” 

“What did you say? I can’t hear you through your giggling JaeJae,” Mark teases.

“Help,” as Youngjae continues giggling.

Mark stops and showers the little boy with kisses.

“Okay since you ask me so nicely.”

Youngjae turns and cups his face before rubbing his nose with Mark. It made Mark feels gooey inside.

 

“How about we get this smelly little otter to shower so that we can go get burgers and milkshakes?” Jaebum looking at Youngjae.

That got the little boy excited.

“Can I get fries too?”

“Of course.”

“Yeay!” Youngjae cheers as he jumps off the sofa while taking off his clothes so that he can jump straight in the shower.

“Stripping on the way to the room. Why is this so familiar?” Mark looking at Jaebum.

Jaebum grins and kisses him on the nose.

“I don’t know what are you talking about. I don’t strip on the way to the room. I strip you on the way to the room,” Jaebum teases.

Mark pinches his waist. Jaebum grins and walks towards Youngjae’s room.

“Make sure you wash behind your ears JaeJae.”

Mark laughs when he hears a little voice groaning.

 

 

After getting the naughty little boy ready, Mark receives a call from his sister while Jaebum from Jinyoung. They then turn to each other.

“Guess who is joining us for dinner, B?” 

“Let me guess, Yugyeommie?”

Mark nods which made Youngjae very excited.

“Not only that, we have Bam Bam as well. Jinyoung just ask me to take his hands off of his son cause he and Jackson has a last minute dinner to attend.”

“I get to play with Bam Bam and Yugyeommie?” Youngjae looking at Mark and Jaebum.

“Yes but now we have to wait a little while more cause your uncles are on the way and Yugyeom is on the way too.”

“Yeay,” cheers Youngjae as he runs round the living room.

Jaebum rolls his eyes. There goes a quiet dinner night with Mark and Youngjae. This is going to be a warfare with the extra two. 

 

As soon as everybody was gathered, Mark felt like he was back in school again. The three little boys was very excited to see each other.

“Gather round troops. Time to go get us some burgers,” Jaebum announces.

“Uncle Mark are we going to Shake Shack,” Yugyeom wrapping his arms around Mark’s legs.

“Yes we are,” as he pinches Yugyeom’s nose, making him squeal.

The three little boys started cheering again.

“Now let’s get you rascals in the car so that we can go get some burgers,” Jaebum holding the door open.

The boys patiently waits for Mark to hold their hand, with Yugyeom reaching out to Jaebum’s. After making sure that they are all buckled up safely in the car, they made way to Shake Shacks. Mark getting used to the looks that they are getting from the people around them. The boys were quite well behave in public and that was more than they can ask for from three little active boys. Since they were so well behaved, Mark promise to get them each a small gift which made them excited.

“Mark, you are spoiling them,” Jaebum looking fondly at his boyfriend.

Mark grins, “Just this one time Bummie.”

Jaebum roll his eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Violence towards the end of the chapter... Slightly descriptive and slightly gory... Skip the ending if it is uncomfortable for you

Cedric finds his blood boiling when he sees Mark and Jaebum with the three little boys walking into Shake Shack. He was shaking in anger. He was out in that area to buy replacement dishes that he had broken recently. He quickly hid himself. He wasn’t dressed like how he usually is. Today he was wearing a baseball hat, a baseball shirt with jeans and sneakers. This was not how he usually dressed. He was usually dress smart casual. That was the very least. He always looks like he just walked out of Vogue magazine or something. Today, he wanted to get a few things like duct tape, a baseball bat, rope and some other things without wanting people to recognize him later. He didn’t expect to stumbleupon Mark, Jaebum and the three little brats. He was sure they didn’t see him at all. He thought he should live dangerously and grab a meal at Shake Shack but he was afraid that Jaebum or any of the kids would recognize him even in this outfit. He decided to just take a look from the cafe from across the place. He was in luck when he sees them selecting a table by the window. Cedric was seething. He was beyond angry. The kids were clinging onto Mark and he looks happy to be talking and playing with them. Jaebum on the other hand was helping him. They look like a disgusting happy family. 

“That is supposed to be me! Not mr squinty eyes!” Cedric grumbling to himself.

He continues looking at them. He could definitely see that Mark dotes on children and teaching in a playschool suits him.

 

“Yugyeom, what did I tell you about disturbing your uncle Mark?” Cedric looking at that little boy.

“But uncle Cedric, I want to show uncle Mark my drawing,” Yugyeom pouting at him.

Cedric smiles at him fondly before beckoning the boy to him. Yugyeom walks up to him and he carries him and puts him on his knees.

“Can you show uncle Cedric too?”

Yugyeom nods and starts telling him about his picture.

“That is me, Bammie, and JaeJae and that is uncle Mark and you uncle Cedric.”

Cedric ruffles his hair, “That’s a very nice picture Yugyeom.”

“Now can I show uncle Mark?”

“Hold on. Uncle Mark is helping Bam Bam and Youngjae remember?”

Yugyeom pouts and Cedric just couldn’t leave that little boy pouting.

“All right, let us go find uncle Mark, Bam Bam and Youngjae okay?”

Yugyeom nods excitedly and gives Cedric a tight hug. Cedric chuckles and carries the little boy up. When they entered the room, he could see Mark’s face lighting up when he sees him and Yugyeom, giving him a toothy smile. Yugyeom wriggles down from his arms and runs into Mark’s while the other two boys ran to him and hugs his legs. It was a picture perfect moment. They look like a happy family.

 

Cedric smiles but his thoughts was disrupted when the waitress spoke to him.

“Excuse me sir, your espresso and croissant is here.”

Cedric was annoyed but he mask it with his smile.

“Thank you so much dear. It smells delicious.”

The waitress smiles at him shyly before walking away.

“Damn that girl,” Cedric mutters under his breath.

It was such a good picture he painted in his head though he wasn’t so sure about the kids part yet but he was sure that it would surely warm up to him slowly. He turns to see Jaebum, Mark and the three little boys leaving Shake Shack hand in hand. Cedric curses under his breath. He didn’t need to see where they are going. He has to prepare for the arrival of his guest or maybe even guests. He’ll know when the time comes.

 

 

“Uncle Mark, you promise to give us something remember,” Yugyeom pulling his hand.

That caught the attention of the other two boys.

“Yes you did teacher Mark,” Bam Bam adds.

“I heard that too teacher Mark,” says Youngjae.

Jaebum grins at Mark, “Are you regretting this now?”

Mark shakes his head and smile, “I have the right gift in mind and you and Jinyoung and Jackson will love me even more for this.”

“What is it?” Jaebum ask.

“Just follow me,” Mark beckoning at him.

Jaebum looks at the three boys and shrugs, “Shall we, boys?”

“Yes!” they squeal.

Jaebum was a bit confused at Mark as he was bringing them into an electronic store.

“Yien, why are we in here?”

“You’ll see B.”

Mark then turns to the boys, “You see that corner over there? I want you to pick out your favourite toy and bring it back to me okay?”

“Is it those animals over there teacher Mark?” Bam Bam pointing at the mountain of toys.

“Yups. Just choose one okay. Whichever one you want.”

The three boys cheers and ran over to the mountain of toys.

 

“Baby?” Jaebum still looking ever so confused.

Mark smiles. Before he could explain, a familiar voice calls out to them.

“Markie boy! Jaebum! Thanks for dropping by!”

“Shownu, congratulations on the opening of your new store,” Mark says as he gives him a hug.

“Thank you for coming. I remember you told me about that weirdo outside your school and I so happen to have these new gadgets that is helpful.”

“Gadgets?” Jaebum interrupts.

Shownu smiles, “Mark didn’t get to explain it to you yet didn’t he?”

Jaebum shakes his head.

“I’m sure he told you about him teaching the kids about stranger danger?” ask Shownu.

“Yes. The boys made us as in Jackson, Jinyoung and I practice with them the other day.”

Shownu laughs. He could so imagine them doing that.

“Okay. So Mark was asking me if I knew if there was any gadgets like a gps tracker for kids so that we could always monitor them once we sync with our phones. I already had plans to open this store and I already ordered these kids gps tracker as one of the products here so I told Mark about. Told him to drop by today as I will be around,” Shownu explains.

Jaebum looks at Mark and felt like he could just kiss the hell out of him. He was so happy that Mark has the boy’s best interest in mind. All he manage to do is to take Mark’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you baby.”

“It’s for my Yugyeommie as well. So, I thought why not.”

 

Few minutes later, they could hear the three boys running towards them, each holding a small soft toy. 

“Uncle Shownu!” they screamed.

Shownu was quite surprised that they recognize him.

“Hello boys. What do you have there?”

“Uncle Mark says we can choose anything we want. I chose an ant, uncle Shownu, look” Yugyeom proudly shows him his toy.

“Look at mine too uncle Shownu. I chose an otter, uncle Shownu,” Youngjae showing his toy at Shownu.

“And I got a snake uncle Shownu. Look!” as Bam Bam shows Shownu his chosen toy as well.

“So nice. Can I have it for a little while? I got something cool to show you boys.”

The boys shove their toys in Shownu’s hands and follows him. Jaebum and Mark walks hand in hand behind them. Shownu started putting some little electronic things in the toys before turning the three toys into keychains.

“Look! Now you can always hang it on your pants. You can even put little things in your toys now boys,” Shownu showing them their toys.

The boys were in awe.

“Remember about stranger danger?” Shownu looks at them seriously now.

Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae nods and was listening seriously.

“If somethings happens, you press this blue button in here okay?” Shownu showing the boys where the button is located.

“Here uncle Shownu?” Bam Bam ask.

“Yes. But only if you are in danger okay. Can you do that for me?”

The boys nods again.

“That will make your toy shout very loud okay.”

The boys were in awe again.

“But what if we forget about the blue button uncle Shownu. What if we panic?” Youngjae ask seriously.

“If you forget to press the blue button, it’s okay. You see this red button over here?” Show nu pointing it to them.

They nod again.

“If you forget to press the blue button, you can press this red one. Red means…”

“Danger,” the three of them answered.

“Good boys. Give me a hug,” as Shownu open his arms towards them.

They all went into his arms.

“Now you can go over there and play while I talk to your daddy and uncle Mark okay? I’ll give you your toys once you finish playing over there,” Shownu pointing them to the makeshift ball pit.

The three boys ran towards the ball pit without hesitation.

“Be careful you three,” Jaebum calls out to them.

“Don’t worry. My staff is there and also this place is loaded with CCTV’s,” Shownu explains.

 

 

Shownu then turns to Mark and Jaebum, “Now here is the serious part. I need all the adults supervising them to download this app here and to sync it with this toy. It is now a gps tracker. You can see where the boys are via this app anytime as long as they have it on them. You will need to charge them every week. The battery last a week. The blue button activates a loud sound to scare off people. Should they forget about that, the red button is an SOS beacon to notify you that something happened. I know it is scary to know this but better safe than sorry right?”

“Thanks for this Shownu,” says Mark.

“No problem. I’m glad that I thought of stocking up these gadgets in my new store. It is still quite new here but no harm to try right?” Shownu winking at Mark.

“Thank you baby,” Jaebum whispers to Mark as he kisses his cheek.

“Euwwww. Behave people. Do you want me to wrap them up?” Shownu ask.

“Yes please. We need to explain it to my sister and Bam Bam’s fathers first,” as Mark hands in his card to Shownu.

“Okay.” 

 

While Shownu is busy ringing up the purchase and wrapping them up, Jaebum takes the opportunity to talk to Mark.

“Thank you so much baby.”

“What for?”

“For thinking so much about the boys including mine and Jackson and Jinyoung’s.”

“I just wanted to keep them safe including my baby. I don’t know what I would do if anything happens to him, B.”

“But still, thank you.”

“No problem.”

Suddenly he could hear the three boys running towards them.

“Daddy!”

“Uncle Mark!”

“Yes baby?” Mark ruffling Yugyeom’s hair.

“Where is our present?”

“It’s with uncle Shownu. You get to hang it on you tomorrow okay?”

“Yeay!”

Bam Bam pulls Mark’s pants and raise his hands. Mark carries him up, “What’s the matter big boy?”

“I’m tired and I’m thirsty teacher Mark.”

“Shall we go get something to drink and maybe ice cream?” interrupts Jaebum.

“Yes!” they answer.

“I’ll get the things from Shownu while you stay with them Mark.”

“Thank you Jaebum.”

 

 

After having ice cream, the boys were a little hyper. But after much convincing, it was time to go home. Jaebum volunteers to send Bam Bam home while Mark sends Yugyeom home after picking up his car from Jaebum’s place. It would give them the opportunity for them to explain the new gadgets to their parents. On their way back home, Yugyeom was playing around with the box.

“Uncle Mark, can I open this now?”

“No baby. Can you wait till we  get home?”

“But why?”

“So you can open it with mummy and appa, baby.”

“Okay. I really like the ant, uncle Mark. Thank you.”

“Anything for you baby.”

 

Back at the Wang-Park’s residence, the boys was already running around with the otter and snake that Mark had given them.

“So, all we have to do is sync with the toy after downloading the app, hyung?” ask Jinyoung.

“Yes.”

“That is so thoughtful of Mark hyung,” adds Jackson.

“I know. Isn’t my boyfriend the most wonderful being in this universe?” Jaebum grins at them.

Jackson and Jinyoung rolled their eyes, ignoring his statement. After downloading the app, they called their sons over so that they could sync it with it.

“Did Shownu hyung say that we can give it a try?” ask Jinyoung.

“Yes. He taught me how to reset it though I don’t recommend trying the blue button. I heard it at the store. Almost burst my eardrums if you ask me.”

“I’ll trust you on that one hyung. Let us try the red button at least. Bammie, can you please press the red button for daddy?”

“You too JaeJae.”

“They both nod and looks for the red button to press it.

“As you can see, it is not that easy or that hard for them to locate the button,” Jaebum explains.

After resetting it, Jackson ask Jaebum to stay over as it was getting late and the boys wanted to sleep together with their otter and snake. Jaebum relented. He was lucky that there is always extra clothes of theirs in that house.

 

 

Cedric was in the panic room screaming. He was angry and had to release it somewhere and Ced was the likeliest target at the moment. He had no qualms hitting him with a baseball bat and he wasn’t afraid cause nobody could hear Ced screaming anyway.

“CEDRIC!!! STOP IT!!!”

“WHY IS MARK ACTING THAT WAY? HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? THAT WHORE!”

“I TOLD YOU IT’S CAUSE YOU LEFT HIM ALONE CEDRIC. STOP IT!”

“ARGHHHHHH…”

Cedric continues hitting him with the baseball bat. He could hear bones cracking. Blood splattering everywhere including himself. He was really releasing his anger on Ced. He didn’t stop until he was lifeless on the floor.  You could say that Ced resembles nothing at the moment but a pulp. That was how angry Cedric was. He finally stops and wipes his bloody face. None of it was from him, that’s for sure. Cedric then just lay down on the floor next to what seems to be left of Ced, staring at the ceiling. His body was aching. He decides to fix himself something to eat after a long hot shower. He sat in front of the TV just flicking through the channels. Not really wanting to watch anything. He was just going through the motions. In his mind he cannot stop thinking about Mark and Jaebum and the three boys. He keeps replaying it over and over in his head. 

 

 

Mark went home that night feeling much better knowing that the boys will always have another way of protecting themselves and if that didn’t work, the least they could do was that they are able to track their whereabouts. That gives him a little peace of mind. He was really happy when Shownu told him about the new gadgets that he was bringing in, to his new store. He felt himself shudders remembering what Cedric did to him once that made him so helpless. He had a fight with Cedric and that bastard just kicked him out of the car and confiscated his phone and wallet in the middle of nowhere. Mark couldn’t call anybody or do anything. All he could do was just walk and walk until Cedric come back for him. That was the beginning of the end. Even though Cedric was crying and begging him to forgive him, Mark knew down inside that this will not be the only time he does this. He was surprised at why did he forgive Cedric and took him back. Maybe he was blinded by his feelings then. Cedric even locked him in his car booth once just for laughs. It scared Mark to the core but he was so loving and apologetic about it after. He even came over with his parents to apologize to him and his parents. Mark really thought that Cedric loves him that much. Now, when Mark thinks about it, he felt really dumb. He should have known that those are red flags that he should have seen coming. It was a sign of an unstable person. Maybe Cedric does love him in his own twisted way. Mark was glad that he was no longer where he was or so he thought.


	40. Chapter 40

Mark was now being interrogated by Minhyuk and Wonho in their favourite or regular hangout for coffee. Even though Wonho has his own cafe but he usually likes to go to this particular place when catching up with his friends. It has been a long since Mark spent quality time with his best friends and they were giving him hell for it.

“Gee, how lucky for us that Prince Mark is here to grace us with his presence Wonho,” Minhyuk grinning at Mark.

“I know right. It’s just so hard to see our beloved Markeu,” Wonho replies dramatically.

Mark roll his eyes at his best friends.

“Come on guy. It hasn’t been that long… I think,” Mark chewing on his lips.

Wonho and Minhyuk laughs.

“Don’t lie Mr Mark Tuan Yien,” Minhyuk pointing his finger accusingly at Mark.

Mark laughs, “Fine. I’m sorry but I do turn up at Wonho’s cafe every now and then with the kids.” 

“And their gorgeous fathers, who are all unfortunately, attached,”  adds Wonho.

“You traitor,” Minhyuk hitting Wonho on the shoulder.

Wonho laughs, “It’s not my fault that I own a cafe who serves delicious food and drinks Minnie.”

“I hate it when you are so right but now back at Markeu. Now spill,” Minhyuk play glaring at Mark.

Mark feints innocence.

“Don’t pretend to be innocent to us. So, how is the sex?” Minhyuk wiggling his eyebrows at Mark which made him blush like crazy.

“Judging by the blush on his cheeks Minnie, I would say at least an 8 out of 10, don’t you think?” Wonho elbowing Minhyuk.

Mark was covering his face with his hands now. He could feel his ears burning. He knew that those questions would come out but he didn’t expect, wait, he did expect that it would pop out this early, knowing them.

“Do I really have to answer you that guys?” Mark peeking through his fingers.

Minhyuk roll his eyes while Wonho nods like crazy.

“Duh. Why do you think we are here for? To knit sweaters or something?” Wonho hitting Mark on the knees.

“Now spill Markeu.” 

“Why can’t you ask me about my babies?” Mark whines.

“They are your babies now?” Wonho leans closer to Mark.

Minhyuk was already laughing like crazy at Mark’s embarrassment.

“Guys,” Mark continues whining.

Minhyuk and Wonho comes round to give Mark a hug. Mark missed spending time with them and he was lucky they were very understanding friends.

“You know we love you right?” Minhyuk planting a kiss on his head.

Mark wrap his arms around his best friends, “Yes and I love the both of you too.” 

“You are still not off the hook yet so spill baby boy,” Minhyuk flicking Mark’s forehead lightly.

Mark chuckles. This is his rocks right here and of course there are no secrets amongst them in Korea and whatever that happened in Korea.

 

 

Few days after that, Jaebum realizes that he wasn’t able to ask Mark about his past relationships. It’s not that Mark didn’t want to answer him. It’s more like they were interrupted by unexpected visitors which was one of the greatest thing that happened to him. He has the acceptance by his parents and also his wife’s parents. He has acceptance by the kids and his friends and everything just seem to be going his way right now. He felt blessed. Lying down on his bed in his house. Yes, he felt blessed. He turns around only to find his only son staring straight at him in the eyes. Jaebum groans. How he wishes it was his boyfriend at the moment but there is no place he rather be. He pretends to pull his blanket over his head.

“Daddy!” as Youngjae proceeds to try to get the blanket off of his father.

Jaebum tries his best to not laugh while his son struggles to pull his blanket off. He could feel his son pawing at the blanket.

“Daddy, wake up! JaeJae is hungry!” Youngjae whines.

Jaebum laughs as he pounces on his son, wrapping him in the blanket that he was in. Youngjae laughs and that was music to his ears. His happy son. His son happy just being with him. Jaebum cradles his laughing son.

“So what does my hungry baby wants to eat this morning?” as he rubs his nose with Youngjae’s.

“Can we have something at uncle Wonho’s, daddy?”

“Are you missing uncle Wonho, baby?”

Youngjae nods, “I want to have the chocolate shake and also noodles daddy.”

Jaebum cringe at the combination. It sounds like the scariest combination ever known to mankind. A little bit of western and a little bit of asian. Maybe it’s like him and Mark. A little bit of western influence and a whole lot of asian influence.

“Okay. let’s go have breakfast at uncle Wonho’s then.” 

“Yeay!” as Youngjae starts jumping around on the bed.

Jaebum smiles. He lets Youngjae jumps around for a little while more before pulling him down and showering him with kisses. Youngjae starts giggling trying to push his father away.

“Daddy! Stop it!”

Jaebum plants one last sloppy kiss on his cheek, “Okay baby. Let’s go take a shower and go to uncle Wonho’s place okay?” 

“Okay!”  as Youngjae scrambles off the bed.

“Last one in the bathroom is a smelly monster!” as Youngjae dashes into the bathroom.

“Hey! You cheater! Wait till I get my hands on you!” as Jaebum jumps off the bed to catch his son.

His son was laughing when he finally joins his little boy in the shower. Tickling him while helping him to wash up. Yes, this is happiness in life. Everything seems to be going in the direction that he wants it to be. 

 

 

Wonho was surprise when he heard a little patter of feet and a little but loud voice calling out his name.

“Uncle Wonho!” as Youngjae jumps on Wonho.

Wonho chuckles, “Hello you little thing. How are you?” 

Youngjae nuzzles his neck, “I’m fine uncle Wonho. I’m not little. I’m big.”

“Hi Wonho. Sorry about that thing clinging onto you right now,”  as he tries to pull Yongjae away from Wonho.

Wonho swats his hands away, “Finders keepers. Go find yourself a seat.” 

Jaebum laughs and walks to an empty table. Wonho continues carrying Youngjae around while talking to him and serving his customers.

“Alone?” as he went over to Jaebum with his son.

“No. I’m actually meeting my friend here who has the same name as that monkey clinging onto you.” 

Youngjae giggles and starts making monkey sounds.

“Would you like to order now or later? I already know what this monkey wants,” as he tickles the little boy.

“Well…” 

“JB! Sorry I’m late,”  as the other Youngjae pulls up the chair.

“Uncle Bap!” Youngjae calls out.

Youngjae Bap playfully glares at little Youngjae while pinching his nose.

“Just so you know that I blame you for this JB.”

Jaebum chuckles and raises his hands in mock surrender.

“What’s good here?” Youngjae Bap ask.

“Everything but we don’t get to choose. Just choose your drink and food will be brought to you,” Jaebum explains.

Youngjae Bap quirks his eyebrows and just nod slowly, “Okay… I’ll have an iced americano please and surprise me?” 

Wonho smirks, “You won’t be disappointed. Let’s go little monkey. You are going to help me with your daddy and uncle Bap’s breakfast right?” 

“Right!”

“Say bye bye daddy and uncle Bap. Time for me to cook this little monkey for your breakfast.”

Youngjae squeals, “Bye daddy. Bye uncle Bap. See you later!”

Youngjae Bap waves goodbye to his namesake before turning back to Jaebum.

“So, how is everything? How is your pretty boy?”

Jaebum chuckles, “My pretty boy is still pretty if you must know.”

Youngjae Bap starts laughing. It was great catching up with his good friend.

“So how are you?” Jaebum ask.

 

 

Wonho delivers the food with little Youngjae’s help. Little Youngjae help him carry his own chocolate shake to the table.

“Thank you little monkey for helping me to carry YOUR OWN chocolate shake to the table,” Wonho tease.

Youngjae was too into trying not to spill his chocolate shake that he didn’t hear Wonho. Jaebum and Youngjae Bap was busy laughing.

“Jaebum, your son’s taste is so weird I tell you and I blame you for it,” says Wonho.

“Not my fault,” Jaebum feeling the need to defend himself.

Wonho glares at him, “For the adults, my new recipe. Something with noodles and kimchi and what not and I know you would sure love it.”

Youngjae Bap looks at him skeptically.

“Don’t blame me. This is all the ingredients that this little boy wants except chocolate and gummy worms and I must say that he taste quite good,” says Wonho as he points out to them that little Youngjae was already eating his noodles happily.

“I’ll trust my namesake for once,” as Youngjae Bap picks up his chopsticks.

“Trust me. Now I’ll be off to do some work. Call me if you need anything else okay. Baby, you know where to find me,” as he kisses little Youngjae’s head.

Little Youngjae waves at Wonho as he continues eating his noodles. He looks so happy.

 

 

Jaebum and Youngjae Bap continues chatting while eating. They didn’t realize that little Youngjae has slipped away to look for Wonho like he usually does. But usually, he would at least let his father know. This time, for some reason, he didn’t want to disturb his father and his uncle Bap’s conversation. It was almost 10 minutes later that Jaebum realize that his son was not at the table. He starts to panic slightly.

“Take a deep breath JB. Where would he go in this cafe?” 

Jaebum takes a deep breath and remembers that Youngjae was using his little otter on his pants. He takes out his phone to check where he is. He felt relief when he sees the little green dot that he was still in the cafe and is nearby. Just as he stands up, he sees Youngjae holding Wonho’s hand, walking towards their table.

“Im Youngjae, what did I tell you about wandering off without telling me?”

“I’m sorry daddy,” as he looks at his feet guiltily.

Youngjae Bap picks him up, “You made your daddy worry little Jae.” 

“I’m really sorry. I wanted to tell uncle Wonho that the noodles was delicious and I wanted to get some for daddy’s date,” Youngjae looking very guilty.

Jaebum’s heart melted just s little when he realize that his son was only thinking about his boyfriend. Youngjae turns and cups Youngjae Bap’s face, “Uncle Bap, I promise I was good. I didn’t go far. I went to look for uncle Wonho, that’s all.”

Youngjae Bap couldn’t help but chuckle a little when he saw how serious his namesake was. Youngjae Bap nods, “Okay. But don’t you think you should say sorry to your daddy for going off without telling him? For making him worry?”

Youngjae nods.

“Why don’t you go say sorry to daddy and kiss him?” suggest Youngjae Bap.

“Okay,” as he wriggles out of Youngjae Bap’s arms and ran towards his father.

Jaebum carries him up and hugs him tight.

“I’m sorry daddy. I promise I won’t do that again,” as he kisses his father on the cheeks, sloppily.

Jaebum laughs, “Okay. But next time you tell me where you are going even though you are in uncle Wonho’s cafe, okay?” 

Youngjae nods.

“Pinky swear?” Jaebum holding out his pinky at his son.

“Pinky swear,” as Youngjae links his pinky with his father.

After breakfast, Jaebum with both Youngjae’s decides to hang out some more. Big boy’s hang out as how little Youngjae puts it. He felt proud since he was going to spend the day with them.

 

 

From afar, Cedric was staring at them. He was following them that morning as Ced had convince him to.

“So, this small eyes is cheating on my Mark with this other fellow. His son is on it too! Why that little brat! Wait till I get my hands on him.”

Cedric didn’t go into the cafe as he didn’t want to risk Jaebum recognizing him. He was waiting in the car the whole time. When they left the cafe, Cedric makes sure that they didn’t notice him following them. All the time he was, he was muttering to himself.

“That cheater is with another guy and not only that he brings his son with him”

“My poor baby.”

“Let me take care of this for you.”

“I’ll be your knight in shining armour. Don’t you worry about it.”

“I told you that you can’t trust guys with small eyes like his baby. You should have listened.”

“This is why you need me to look out for you. I’m the only one who would treat you right.”

Cedric went on and on and on muttering to himself. The people around him was staring at him but Cedric didn’t care. As soon as he throws them his charming smile, whatever his mutterings was forgotten. He always knew how to make full use of his advantage. He knows he is good looking and he is charming. He was following them on foot as it seems like wherever that they are heading to is nearby. He made sure he was far enough for him to see them but not near enough for them to realize that he is there. Not only that, he makes sure he was in clothes that he is not usually wearing again and changing his hairstyle and looks as much as possible by disguise. He couldn’t help but notice that Jaebum was in a music shop with Youngjae Bap and his son. They seem to be spending quite a bit of time inside there. That little brat looks like he is having a great time with Jaebum and the other guy. It was an eye sore to him. He could see a small crowd gathering around the both of them. So he decides to move closer to them. He felt that it was safe enough since there was a lot of people around them and would cast off any suspicion off him. As he edges closer, he could see Jaebum playing the piano and the other fellow playing the guitar. That little brat was dancing in the middle for god knows what reason while his father and the other guy singing. He must admit that Jaebum and this other guy has a very nice singing voice.

“Don’t tell me that this is the reason that Mark had fallen for him? Just because he can sing?” 

Cedric grumbles to himself. He knows he is bless with good looks and all but the one thing that he is unable to do is sing. He remembers Mark teasing him about that. After a few songs, it didn’t seem like they were leaving anytime soon. Cedric decides that it is enough for today and heads home. He feels like a headache is coming on. He decides to pop in a few pills before heading home. He could hear Youngjae’s laughter as he walks away from the crowd and it was giving him a splitting headache.

 

 

Jackson called Cedric to drop by the office as he and Jaebum had come up with a few ideas for the concept of his allegedly new store. Cedric promised that he would drop by that week.

“Hyung, do you think Ashton would like this concept?” Jackson looking at Jaebum.

“I think so. I think it suits the store just fine this old school Riverdale vibes. Vintage is the in thing nowadays and I’m sure the youngsters in Seoul would love it Jacks,” Jaebum giving Jackson an assuring smile.

“I think so too hyung,” Dowoon chimes in.

Jackson smiles and feels a bit more confident. There were now patiently waiting for Cedric’s arrival. Jaebum has retreated into the recording studio to check up on some things while the rest of them continues with their work. It wasn’t long till Cedric arrives.

“Hello everybody. Sorry I’m late. Traffic is quite bad this morning,” Cedric apologizing as soon as he walks in the door.

“It’s okay Ashton. Would you like to have coffee before we start?” ask Jackson.

“Yes please,” Cedric flashing his pearly whites at Jackson.

“Wonpil, could you get Ashton a cup of coffee please and Sungjin hyung can you please call Jaebum hyung please.”

Both of them gave him the affirmative while Jackson continues to chat with Cedric while waiting for both the coffee and Jaebum. It wasn’t long till Jaebum joins them.

“Sorry Ashton. I was in the recording studio working on some music.” 

“I bet to sing with your other boyfriend,” Cedric mutters under his breath.

“I beg your pardon?” Jaebum peering at Cedric.

“Nothing. I said you must have a nice singing voice.” 

“He does,” Jackson butting in.

“Where are your boys today?” Cedric looking around the office.

“Oh, they are still at school,” Jackson explains.

Cedric smiles, “What do you have for me?”

Jackson and Jaebum starts showing him the designs and concept that they have in mind for his store. Cedric pretends to listen. He was busy thinking about how he followed Mark to school and seeing most probably Jackson’s husband bring in the boys to school. How innocent and cheerful they look. He felt like he could just wring their neck cause they are able to spend so much time with Mark all the time and he was feeling jealous at them.

“Soon,”  Cedric whispers at the memory.

He forces himself to concentrate what Jackson and Jaebum has to say. He has to feign interest after all.


	41. Chapter 41

Cedric tries a new tactic. He tries approaching the school to get more information about enrolling his “daughter” there. He makes sure that he goes at a time that he knows that Mark would be in the classroom. Since the weather forecast that day says that it might be raining, Cedric takes his chance to approach Madam Gook Ju the principal of the school. He also makes sure he was in disguise. Since he dyed his hair ash green or something when he goes over to see Jackson and Jaebum, he decides to use a fake moustache and shave off his goatee and wear a ginger red colour wig. Something so much different from his natural blonde hair. He also makes sure he was wearing glasses. He took the necessary precautions to prevent Mark from recognizing him. He felt like the universal beings was granting his wish and wants him to be with Mark cause as soon as he walks into the school, it started pouring. He was so sure that the kids and their teachers would be stuck in the classroom. He was greeted personally by Madam Gook Ju.

 

“Hello. Are you Mr Vanderbilt?” 

Cedric throws his charming smile, “And you must be the lovely Madam Gook Ju, principal of this place?”

Madam Gook Ju blushes and nods, “Aren’t you a charming parent.” 

Cedric winks. Madam Gook Ju leads him to her office to give him some introduction.

“So Mr Vanderbilt, you say you just moved here with your wife and daughter?” ask Madam Gook Ju.

“Actually, I only recently moved here and my wife and daughter will be joining me soon. So, I am looking over some of the preparations before they arrive. Since my wife and I will be busy as soon as they arrive, I want to at least make sure there would be a place suitable for my little girl.”

“I understand what you mean Mr Vanderbilt. Moving can be a stressful thing for anybody, especially for kids and on top of that you are moving to a whole new continent. I’m sure you want a place where your daughter can find new friends as soon as possible so she can settle in faster.”

“Exactly Madam Gook Ju.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. We have a few expat families who sends their kids here. Here, let me bring you around.” 

Madam Gook Ju continues telling Cedric about her school and the classes just so that he could see if her school was a good fit for him.

“How big are your classes?” Cedric begins asking her questions.

“10-15 kids per class depending on their age group. How old is your daughter Mr Vanderbilt?”

“She is around 4 going to 5 years old in a weeks time.” 

“I see. That would mean she would be most probably placed Mark’s class. Let me take you around.” 

Cedric smirked, “That would be lovely.”

“Right this way Mr Vanderbilt.” 

Cedric nods and follows Madam Gook Ju.

 

 

Mark was playing with the kids inside the classroom as it was raining outside. It would seem like he is playing chicken and the fox with the kids. They were squealing and laughing while trying to run away from the fox. Mark has appointed himself to be the mother hen to keep the chicks safe from Yugyeom, who is the appointed fox. Cedric felt himself falling in love all over again when he sees Mark laughing. It felt like the first time he saw him in university. His unguarded laugh. The way his eyes lights up looking at the kids while playing with them. Madam Gook Ju was going to walk into Mark’s class but Cedric stops her.

“Let’s not disturb their play time. The kids looks absolutely happy.” 

“Oh yes they are. I get nothing but praises from the kids and their parents about teacher Mark. He is a very sweet  man. I’ll introduce you when your daughter gets here.” 

Mark thought he saw somebody at the corner of his eye. His attention was brought back to the kids when he hears Yugyeom cheering and Bam Bam complaining.

“I caught you Bam Bam! You are my dinner!” 

“That’s not fair. I almost fall down and teacher Mark was not guarding me,” as Bam Bam pouts.

“Did not! I caught you!” Yugyeom counters.

Mark chuckles and kneels down to Bam Bam’s and Yugyeom’s level.

“Bammie, Yugyeom caught you fair and square right?” 

Bam Bam nods.

“Give each other a hug. It’s just a game. Now you can help Yugyeommie to catch the other chicks, okay?”

“Okay!”

That seems to cheer Bam Bam up and he and Yugyeom was giving each other high fives. It wasn’t long till Mark feels somebody staring at him. He feels himself shudder and he didn’t know why. He thought he saw Madam Gook Ju with a guest walking pass his class. He appointed Jaehyung as the mother hen while he walks to the corridor. He saw Madam Gook Ju and her guest’s side profile. It looks overly familiar. It reminds him of Cedric but he was so damn sure that he wasn’t in the same continent let alone the same country as he is.

 

 

“That concludes our little tour in my school Mr Vanderbilt. I hope you are satisfied with this place,” as Madam Gook Ju turns to look at Cedric.

“Yes. I am very impressed and satisfied with what I see here today. I really like this place and I am sure that my wife feels the same way as well. It’s just nice. I especially like the student ratio for each class. It’s just nice for one teacher to handle and the kids receive the attention that they need. I think my daughter will flourish here.”

“Thank you for your compliment Mr Vanderbilt.”

“It’s true. This place would put my wife and I at ease. You see, my wife and I was feeling guilty because we are practically taking my daughter away from the life she has known but I was promoted and is being sent here to managed the branch here while my wife is my secretary. But seeing this place, I’m sure my daughter would fit right in,” Cedric explains.

“Then I’ll be seeing your little family in a few weeks time,” as Madam Gook Ju extends her hand towards Cedric.

“I can’t wait. Till then,” as he grips her hand firmly while looking at her in the eye.

 

 

Jaebum was hanging around in Mark’s place as the boys were having a sleepover at Yugyeom’s house. Jaebum banned Mark from staying at Yugyeom’s place as they haven’t been able to have some time alone. Mark wasn’t very happy about it.

“But B… What if Gyeommie misses me?”

Jaebum pats a pouting Mark on the head wishing he could squish his boyfriend at that moment.

“But Yien, you see him everyday. I don’t,” as he wraps his arms around Mark, showering him with kisses all over his face.

Mark chuckles as he tries to push Jaebum’s kissing face away. Jaebum growls playfully and grabs both Mark’s hands as he continues to kiss him only letting them go to rub soothing circles on Mark’s neck while he nibbles his ear.

“Jaebummie, we just ate,” Mark whines.

Jaebum smirks and bit his ear not too gently before looking at him in the eye.

“I know but I haven’t had dessert yet, baby.”

Mark pretends to push Jaebum away, “There is your favourite strawberry ice cream in the fridge that you specifically bought for dessert, B.”

Jaebum looks at him while wiggling his eyebrows at him suggestively. Mark went all wide eye on him while shaking his head, “No, no, no, no, no. Im Jaebum, no!”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Mark Tuan, yes!”

 

Mark bolts out of Jaebum’s arm, running away from him. Jaebum laughs.

“Come now my little rabbit. Don’t run away from me,” as Jaebum gives chase.

Mark laughs, “No way you sly fox!”

Jaebum laughs, “What did I do?”

“You just didn’t want me to be with the boys so you can do naughty things to me,” as he tries to evade Jaebum.

“Of course. Who would I do naughty things to?” as Jaebum manages to read Mark’s movement, catching him and sweeping him off his feet.

Mark laughs as he tries to wiggle out of Jaebum’s hold but Jaebum held onto him tight. Jaebum pull’s Mark’s face towards his to kiss him as he was back hugging the elder. Mark feels himself melting into the kiss. That is what Jaebum’s kisses does to him. Always turning him into a big pile of goo from all the love and affection. Mark turns around so that he can wrap his arms around Jaebum’s broad shoulders. Sighing into the kiss.

“You caught me Mr Fox.”

“Yups and now I am going to eat you Mr Rabbit,” Jaebum growls.

Mark shivers with anticipation.

 

 

Mark was panting heavily and he was also shivering from the cold ice cream that Jaebum “serve” on him. He was half grateful that the ice cream help cool down his nipples but it made Jaebum sucking and biting on it ever more fervently.

“I just love me some strawberry ice cream and cherries,” Jaebum mumbles as he busies himself by sucking onto Mark’s nipples.

Mark could only hit him weakly, “B, don’t you dare drip any of it on the bed.”

Jaebum smirks, “Don’t worry baby. I made sure to put towels underneath us, remember? Now let me just enjoy my ice cream.”

Mark moans and whines. Just when he thought Jaebum was done with his ice cream, he could feel the cold ice cream slowly making its way down to his cock. Mark shivers from the pleasure and cold. Jaebum just scoop out more ice cream on him.

“B,” Mark whines.

Jaebum only hums in acknowledgement and continues to busy himself by licking and finally taking Mark’s cock in his mouth while his finger makes way to his twitching, puckering hole. Mark feels himself arching off the bed, his hands grabbing onto Jaebum’s hair. He pulled Jaebum’s hair slightly, not enough to hurt but just enough pressure to let his boyfriend know that he was feeling good. Jaebum continues to pump his fingers in and out of Mark, slowly adding his fingers while scissoring Mark open.

“Baby, you feel so tight.”

Mark moans and quivers. Jaebum love hearing his boyfriend being vocal like this. Jaebum taps on his hip bone until Mark was looking at him with his teary eyes.

“You feel so tight.”

“Of course B. We haven’t done anything for 2 weeks.”

“Didn’t you play with yourself, baby?”

If Mark wasn’t so flushed and turned on at the moment, he would have kick Jaebum in the balls for asking him such an embarrassing question. He pulled his pillow over his face.

“Diujhearbhjkst,” he mumbles.

“What?”

“I said it doesn’t feel as good!”

Jaebum felt so proud and so pleased.

“If you are not going to continue, I am going to play with myself and you can fondle your own balls and cock for all I care,” Mark says as he tries to get away from Jaebum.

 

Jaebum chuckles and locks Mark’s legs down with his arms. He takes Mark’s cock with his mouth again and he could hear Mark sighing with ecstasy. Jaebum chuckles but continues to suck him till he was bucking in his mouth, shooting his cum into Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum smirks and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at his gorgeous boyfriend.

“Now, how about my baby puts me in him so that he can help me with my friend down here,” says Jaebum as he points at his cock.

Mark smiles at Jaebum coyly, beckoning him to come closer to him. Jaebum smirks and crawls towards Mark, kissing him before wrapping his arms around Mark and reversing their position. Mark licks the shell of his ear, nibbling on his ears gently. Jaebum brushes his fingers lightly over Mark’s sensitive nubs. He could feel Mark shuddering.

“Jaebummie, my ass is feeling lonely,” Mark whispering in Jaebum’s ear.

Jaebum growls and pulls Mark’s ass cheeks apart before slowly nudging himself into Mark’s awaiting hole.

“Jaebummie,” Mark whines besides his ears.

He knows how much his whiny voice turns Jaebum on and he was using it to his full advantage. Jaebum bites his neck while his hands continues to pull his ass cheeks apart, helping Mark by thrusting upwards to meet his movement. Mark might be sticky from the ice cream and his hair is plastered to his face because of sweat and still Jaebum thinks he is the most beautiful and handsome man he has ever seen. He could feel Mark clenching him tightly.

“Think you can cum for me again, baby?” Jaebum whispers.

Mark nods.

“Good boy. I’m close baby. Cum anytime you want baby,” as he licks his neck.

A few more thrust, Jaebum could feel something warm between them. When he felt Mark clenching onto him tightly as he cums, he could feel himself emptying himself into Mark, painting his insides with his warm cum.

 

It took Mark some coaxing to get Jaebum to carry him to the bathroom to clean up.

“B, you don’t want ants carrying me away in the middle of the night don’t you?” as Mark pouts at Jaebum.

He knows that Jaebum could never say no to him whenever he looks at him with his doe like eyes and his mouth on full pout.

“Baby, it’s unfair when you look so cute like that,” Jaebum whines.

“But B,” Mark continues to whine.

“Hmmmpphhh, fine,” and it was Jaebum’s turn to pout.

Mark grins and kisses him on the lips.

“You are lucky that I like you a whole damn lot Mark Tuan.”

Mark laughs as Jaebum pulls him on his feet, back hugging him as they walk towards the bathroom. He manage to take the towels with him too. He was lucky that none of the ice cream had gotten on the bed.

“You are lucky that you look damn fine Im Jaebum,” as he pulls Jaebum in for a kiss.

Jaebum grins. How did he ever get so lucky with a guy like Mark? 

 

They were just kissing each other lazily as they clean themselves up in the shower. When they were done, Mark pulled him into bed, butt naked.

“Are you propositioning me again, baby?”

Mark pinches Jaebum’s waist, “Insatiable fox.”

Jaebum chuckles, “Delicious rabbit.”

They were cuddling in bed, talking about nothing in particular. Mark decided it was time for him to talk about Cedric, a continuation of Jaebum’s question a few weeks back. 

“B, remember when you were asking me about my ex-boyfriend?”

“Yes?” as Jaebum continues to draw mindlessly on Mark’s back.

“Well, I…”

Before he could continue, Jaebum heard his phone rang.

“Hold on baby. Let me get this,” as he reaches over to take his phone.

 

Mark sighs and just lay on his chest, stroking his waist. As soon as Jaebum puts down the phone, he could see Jaebum looking worried.

“What’s the matter B?”

Jaebum was already getting out of bed and putting on his clothes.

“Noona just called. She told me that Youngjae just develop a slight fever so I’m going over there now.”

Mark knows Jaebum was worried but he also knows that his sister was calling him to just to let him know.

“Did my sister tell you to pick him up?”

“No but I know that my baby boy needs me.”

Mark takes his hand, “B, it’s okay. It’s normal for kids to have a slight fever.”

“I know but but but…”

“I’m sure JaeJae is fine. What if he is having fun and all of a sudden you turn up there? He might get upset and not tell anybody whenever he is sick the next time B.”

“But…”

 

Mark held up his finger as he calls his sister.

“Hey sis. Is JaeJae okay?”

“He’s fine. He is playing with the other two now. Is Jaebum all worried now?”

“Yes. Can I talk to him?”

“Hold on.”

Mark could hear his sister calling Youngjae.

“Hello?”

“Hi JaeJae. Daddy’s date here.”

“Teacher Mark! I’m having fun.”

Mark chuckles, “Are you feeling okay?”

“I am teacher Mark. Aunty told me to drink lots of water and to sweat it out.”

“Want to talk to daddy?”

“Okay.”

Mark passes the phone to Jaebum.

 

“Hello little Jae?”

“Hi big Jae! Bammie and Gyeommie and I is playing with uncle.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I’m okay daddy. I am strong.”

“You’ll call me if you need me?”

“I will daddy. Can I go play now?”

“Okay baby. Have fun. I love you.”

“Okay bye.”

 

After talking to Mark’s sister a little while, Jaebum puts down the phone.

“Feel better B?”

Jaebum nods sheepishly. Mark opens his arms. Jaebum strips down to his boxers before going into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Don’t worry so much B. Now let’s get some sleep. I want to spend more time with my boyfriend.”

Jaebum kisses Mark on the lips, “Me too.”


	42. Chapter 42

Cedric was happy with his “scouting” mission at Mark’s school. He was sure that Mark didn’t recognize him and he was able to see Mark in such a crefree state. Something he hasn’t seen for a long time after they had gotten together but that was the reason why they got together in the first place. He was in love with his carefree spirit. But after awhile, he was getting out of control so Cedric had to teach him a bit of self control and to show him his place. He was getting so excited at the prospect that he was “enrolling” his daughter at the school and making Mark fall in love with him again. His heart flutters at that prospect.

“My baby Mark will be so in love with my baby girl that he’ll leave that small eyes for me. I just know it,” Cedric muttering to himself as he takes off his wig and fake moustache.

“I can’t wait till that day comes. I just know that he’ll love her as much as I do,” as he walks around the house putting away the things he bought.

 

“Let me see if I have everything. Ced…” Cedric calls out to him as he walks into the panic room.

He inspects the room making sure he doesn't thread over Ced’s body. It still looks like a messy pulp but the blood was gone at least.

“Ced… Guess what?”

“What?” Ced wakes up and walks over to him.

“My wife and daughter is coming over and my baby girl will be in Mark’s class. By the way, didn’t I kill you?”

Ced chuckles, “You need me boy. You will never be able to kill me in this lifetime.”

“Oh, that’s right. Here, wipe that blood of your face,” Cedric passing Ced his handkerchief to the other.

Ced took it and started cleaning his face.

“So, what’s this about your daughter?”

“Well, she’ll be in Mark’s class and Mark will fall in love with her and me and then we can be a family. Great idea right?”

“Are you forgetting something?” Ced quirking his eyebrow at Cedric.

“What?” Cedric walking round the room mindlessly, as if he was inspecting something.

“His boyfriend? The good looking guy who can sing that has a cute little boy to boot?”

“Mr small eyes? I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry. You’ll have a playmate soon.”

“I hope so. I’m getting bored in here,” as Ced plops him down on the floor.

“I'm sure you’ll have fun tossing and turning with him but I’m not sure you are the one doing the eating or the other way round.”

“Oh, if it is mr small eyes, I don’t mind being eaten,” Ced wiggling his eyebrows at Cedric.

Cedric laughs, “Come on. You hungry?”

“Always,” as Ced follows Cedric out of the room.

 

 

The next day, Cedric has another appointment with Jaebum and Jackson as he had ask them to do some changes to the design that they presented to him. He was in a good mood. Jaebum and Jackson was quite surprised to see how youthful he looks without his goatee.

“Wow. You look so young Ashton,” says Jackson as he walks over to the meeting table with the designs.

Cedric smiles, “Thank you. I needed a change and my daughter has been bugging me to shave my goatee off for a long time now.”

“Your daughter?” as Jaebum joins them at the table.

“Yes. I never told the both of you about them right?” 

Both Jackson and Jaebum shakes their head. Cedric smirked.

“My wife’s name is Marcia and we have a little girl. Her name is Ashley.”

“How old is she?” Jaebum taking a genuine interest at his family.

“She is five this year and is the most precious thing in the world to me. That’s the same age as both your sons right?”

Jackson and Jaebum nods.

 

“When are they coming over?” Jackson ask.

“In a few weeks time. I’ve even been scouting out schools for my baby girl and I found one that I really like. Runned by a certain Madam Gook Ju.”

“Oh, that’s where our sons are,” says Jackson.

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m sure she’ll like it there,” adds Jackson.

“I feel so much better knowing that,” Cedric giving them a charming smile.

“Maybe they’ll be in the same class as our sons, right hyung?” Jackson turns to look at Jaebum.

Jaebum nods and kicks Jackson’s shin before he could add that Jaebum was dating a teacher there, namely Mark.

“That’s great. Maybe she can make friends with them before starting class so that she doesn’t feel so afraid in a new environment. My wife and I worries that she might not be able to get use to living here. We feel bad for taking her away from the states but I got transferred here to manage the new branch here and my wife is my secretary. We didn’t really have a choice and this was a good place for a fresh start,” explains Cedric.

 

They both nod. Though Jaebum found it weird as he remembers Cedric saying he moved here alone and wanted to open a shop. He never mentioned anything about being transfered here for work. But his attention was brought back to Cedric and Jackson when the latter calls him.

“Hyung?”

“Sorry. As you were saying?”

“Ashton says he is satisfied with the changes we’ve made so all we need to do now is to email everything to his printers etcetera,” says Jackson.

“Oh, you don’t want us to do it with our people Ashton?” Jaebum looking at Cedric.

“Oh, it’s okay. It’s just that I met a guy that day and he gave me a really good rate for renovating the shop and he told me that he owns a printing company as well. I’ll pay you extra for your designs.”

“Oh, it’s fine. We’ll just make sure he gets the right measurements and right colour pantone then,” says Jaebum.

“Thank you so much for your help.”

“No problem Ashton. We will have everything emailed to you and your printers by the end of this week?” Jackson putting out his hand towards Cedric.

“That will be great,” as Cedric grasp Jackson’s hand.

After waving goodbye, Cedric felt very happy. He was equally surprised to see Ced joining him as he walks away from that place.

“You look happy Cedric.”

“Of course Ced. I’m getting my baby Mark back really soon,” as he throws his arm around Ced’s shoulder.

Ced chuckles, “How about some chicken and beer to celebrate?” 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

 

 

Mark was feeling a little bit uneasy since he felt somebody looking into his class the other week so he told Madam Gook Ju about it.

“Oh, you mean last week?”

Mark nods, “I thought I saw you and another person.”

“Yes I did peak into your classroom the other day Mark with a parent.”

Mark felt slightly relief.

“Oh, why didn’t you come in? I could have introduce him to the class.”

“I wanted to but Mr Vanderbilt says not to disturb you.”

Mark’s eyes went wide with fear.

 

“Mr Vanderbilt?”

“Yes.”

“This cannot be,” Mark whispers.

“What cannot be Mark?” Madam Gook Ju peering at him.

“N-n-nothing.”

“Anyways, he says his wife and daughter is coming over soon and he wanted to look for a place for his little girl.”

Mark felt a slight relief. This cannot be the Vanderbilt that he knows. And there must be a lot of Vanderbilts in the world. Mark scolded himself for being so paranoid.

 

“So he has a little girl?”

“Yes and she is 5 so I think she could join your class.”

“She’ll make a wonderful addition. Did he say what was his profession?” Mark ask.

“He says he is in some IT company who is opening a branch here so he is managing it.”

Mark felt more relief as the only Vanderbilt he knows doesn’t know anything about IT. 

“I think he is Irish cause of his ginger red hair,” adds Madam Gook Ju.

Mark finally smiles. This couldn’t be the Vanderbilt then.

“Well, I’ll let you go now since you have three little boys waiting for you with longing eyes.”

Mark turns to look at Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bam Bam standing their with their little backpacks and gps system hanging from their pants staring at him with longing eyes.

“Thank you Madam Gook Ju.”

He turns to the three monkeys, “Say bye to Madam Gook Ju.”

“Bye Madam Gook Ju!” they scream.

“Bye boys!”

 

 

Mark was to send Bam Bam and Youngjae to Jaebum and Jackson’s office as Jinyoung wasn’t able to leave the office suddenly because of work and the other two has to finish a job. It would be his first time going to the office. All three boys held each others hand while walking in front of Mark, leading the way. As soon as they walk in, Youngjae and Bam Bam threw their bags on the floor and ran to their fathers. 

“Daddy!”

“Papa!”

Mark smiles as he picks up their bags with Yugyeom holding his hand. Jaebum then walks over to give Mark a kiss and ruffles Yugyeom’s hair.

“Hi baby,” he whispers.

“Hi B.”

“Hi Mark hyung. Welcome to our humble office.”

“Hi Jacks. Thanks.”

Youngjae and Bam Bam was calling Yugyeom over to their little corner so he also threw his bag down so he could play with them. Mark picks up his bag and places them all on the table.

“Guys, meet Mark. Mark that is Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon.”

They all greeted him. After making some small talk with them, Jaebum lead him into his office.

“Gyeommie, you stay here okay. I’m going to uncle Jaebum’s office.”

“Okay uncle Mark.”

 

Jaebum pulls Mark in for a kiss once they were behind closed doors.

“I miss my baby so much.”

Mark giggles, “Silly Bummie.”

Jaebum smirks and buries his nose in Mark’s neck, placing a kiss on the crook of his neck.

“Thank you for sending the boys over.”

“No problem. It gives me a chance to see your office for once.”

“And a little office rendezvous?” Jaebum wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes and pulls is ears.

“Ouch! Baby!” 

“Is that all you ever think about B?”

Jaebum chuckles, “Only when you are around.”

Mark takes a deep breath. Maybe it’s time to finally to be able to answer Jaebum about his exes. Jaebum deserves to know.

“B…”

Before he could finish his sentence Youngjae came rushing in, slamming himself on his father’s legs “Daddy!”

 

Mark sighs but he ruffles Youngjae’s hair. Jaebum gives Mark an apologetic smile before looking at his son, stroking his back, “Yes baby?”

“I’m not a baby. I’m a big boy.”

Jaebum and Mark chuckles.

“Yes you are. What’s up?”

“Can we go out dada’s place this weekend? I want to show Gyeommie dada’s place.”

“Sure, but we need to ask Gyeommie’s mum and dad for permission and also tell your mama and dada first.”

“Okay, I’ll call dada now,” as he keeps pawing Jaebum for his phone.

Jaebum roll his eyes and gave him his handphone. Youngjae then runs out to Bam Bam screaming his name. Mark smiles and gives him his handphone.

“You can call my sister with  my phone.”

“Lifesaver,” as he leans into Mark for a kiss.

After getting permission from both sides, it seems like the kid’s weekend plans were set that leaves the adults with their own fun.

“I have something to tell you this weekend B.”

“Are you okay?” Jaebum taking Mark’s hand.

“Yes.”

They were interrupted again when all three boys came rushing in, chasing each other around.

“We’ll talk this weekend then,” Jaebum whispers.

Mark nods as they chase the kids out from the room.

 

 

Finally it was the weekend and all the kids were ushered to Jaebum’s parent's place. Mark was waiting at home and was sure Jaebum’s parent would make him to stay at least for lunch so he had plenty time to calm his nerves. He went around cleaning his house and did his laundry. By the time he was done, he heard his doorbell rang. Before even he could say hello, Jaebum was already kissing him, closing and locking the door behind him while trying to strip Mark. Mark laughs and Jaebum takes the opportunity to bite his ears.

“Bummie!”

“Hmmm,” as Jaebum continues stripping Mark while pushing him into the room.

Mark knew it was futile to talk to him right now so he lets him have his way with him. By the time they were done, they were a panting hot mess.

“Stupid Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum chuckles and kisses Mark, “Now, we can talk.”

Mark pulls his ears and pulls him in for a kiss.

 

They had taken a shower and Mark made them so coffee and just cuddle in front of the TV to talk.

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about Yien?” as Jaebum takes a sip of his coffee.

Mark takes a deep breath and places his mug on the coffee table in front of them.

“Remember when you asked me about my exes?”

Jaebum nods, “Anything kinky?”

Mark shakes his head and Jaebum stop smiling when he saw how serious Mark became. Jaebum takes Mark’s hands and held them, “Are you okay baby?”

Mark takes a deep breath and nods. He could feel himself shaking. Jaebum rubs soothing circles on with his thumbs and squeeze them gently.

“Take your time Yien. I’m right here.”

Mark looks up at Jaebum and kisses him chastely on the lips, stroking his cheek with his thumb before holding his hands again.

 

“I  never told you why I move here in the first place didn’t I?”

Jaebum shakes his head, “Is it because of your ex?”

Mark nods. He was trying his best to keep calm but Cedric can still trigger the most unpleasant memories that he buried deep within him. 

“Oh my god, I think I need liquor. Babe I need liquor,” was all Mark could say.

Jaebum quickly got up and went to the cupboard which holds the brandy that he brought over some time ago. He quickly poured about an inch of brandy into a glass before bringing it over to Mark. Mark downs it in one go. Jaebum pulls him close, letting the alcohol calm Mark down first. He has never seen the elder that way, looking so scared the whole time they had been together. Jaebum continues stroking his back while kissing his head, hoping that this would eventually calm him down enough to talk to him.

“Do you need some more brandy?”

Mark shakes his head.

“I’m sorry Bummie.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Take all the time you need. I have all the time in the world for you.”

Mark buries his face in Jaebum’s chest, letting his scent calm him down. 

 

After what seemed like forever, Mark felt like he was able to speak. The brandy was helping also. He pushes himself off Jaebum and looks at him in the eye, “Okay. I think I am ready.”

“You sure?” as Jaebum brushes Mark’s hair away from his face.

“Yes. I need to say it and you need to know,” as he takes Jaebum’s hand and kisses it.

“Okay.”

“I met him through a friend in university. We were in different majors but we ended up in the same club.”

Jaebum let’s Mark take his time. It still seems like a hard subject to talk about.

“I never knew that my meeting with him will lead me here.”

Mark takes a deep breath. He was finally going to say his name after so long.

“His name is Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! Guess who's back (;


	43. Chapter 43

Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III.

 

 

He was born Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III. He was named after his father, Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt II and his father’s father, Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt I. Since they all shared the same names, his father, Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt II, was also known as Jr while he, Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III, was known as Ced. It made things easier especially when the grandfather or Senior wanted to call his son or grandson or both at the same time. Also, he must admit that it was a mouthful to say his own name even without the II and the III.

But as you can see, the name Vanderbilt was of Dutch origin. Their ancestors came from the Netherlands. What started as a family of farmers slowly turned into a powerful family whose sons ventured into different field including business and of course agriculture just to name a few. Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt’s lineage ventured into law. Cedric’s ancestor ventured into law to help his other brothers in their businesses. It was handy to have somebody who knows the ins and outs of the law on their side. This was the start of a long line of prestigious lawyers in their family. This was carried down from the son of the first Vanderbilt in the states down to Cedric’s family. It was something that was ingrained in them. 

The sons was not given a chance to explore their interest. As soon as they were of age that they could understand, they were told to study law and they have to be at the top of the class or at least one of the top in class. But their family must have been blessed or something cause all the sons except one or two black sheeps which have been struck off the family registry managed to get into top universities and graduating top of their class, including as crazy as it may sound, Ced.

 

 

Cedric was the youngest of 5 children. He has two older brothers, Cornelius Reginald and Spencer Payne and also two older sisters, Amy Muriel and Gladys Adele. Both Cornelius and Spencer are lawyers working with their father in the family’s law firm. They were all married to powerful families except for Ced. He was the baby and his grandfather’s favourite for some odd reason. Maybe because he bore resemblance to his first love and the family was so sure it wasn’t their grandmother. It’s not to say she wasn’t beautiful but compared to her, their grandfather had a steady stream of admirers even at a young age and it continued till he was a silver fox. 

Coming back to that, for some odd reason, their grandfather was the most lenient with Ced. He wasn’t married off or had an arranged marriage at a young age like his brothers or sisters. Their grandfather wasn’t as strict to Ced as he was to his brothers. They were pretty sure that their grandfather knew that Ced swing both ways and just let it slide as well except that one time when Ced brought Mark back to their place for dinner. That was the only time that Ced and the rest of the family had seen their grandfather furious at him. Even though that happened, Ced didn’t care and didn’t listen to his grandfather. He continued seeing Mark after that. Their grandfather also spent the most time with Ced ever since he was a child. He made sure he got all the best nannies and the best tutors that money can buy. Needless to say, Ced flourish under all that attention.

 

 

There was no way that Cedric and Mark could or would meet under normal circumstances. One, Cedric was a law major and Mark was an early childhood education major. Which means, their faculties are at different parts of the campus. It is like from one end to the other end. Two, they don’t share any courses together at all. Not even a language class. Three, they generally don’t hang out with other people except their own coursemates or if their are in a club together. Which brings us to the circumstances that enabled the both of them to meet. They were both adrenaline junkies that loves adventure. Cedric was older than Mark by one year and had already joined the adventure club. Mark joined the adventure club when one of his seniors asked him to join. The few activities that they had, they both didn’t notice each other until one of Mark’s friend started dating one of Cedric’s friend in the same club. So naturally, the two different group of people started hanging out with each other. Mark wasn’t surprise as she was a very beautiful girl and everybody wanted her attention at the club but Cedric’s friend won her heart. 

 

The first time they met, they were introduce right before they started their hike.

“Mark, meet Cedric. Cedric meet Mark.”

They both shook hands and didn’t really talk to each other throughout the whole hike. They both didn’t really think about it even though they both thought the other was good looking.  Mark felt that Cedric was out of his league hearing that he was one of the brightest students and coming from a prestigious family, it was kind of intimidating for him and he was damn sure that Cedric was straight as there was this one girl who is always hanging out with him or at least around him before and after the club activities. This time, she even tag along for the hike. Cedric on the other hand thought that Mark was very good looking but he couldn’t do anything about it because of that annoying girl that was following him like a stray puppy. She was a good lay but that was it. She was there purely to satisfy his sexual needs, his urges as he would call it. He didn’t want anything more with her. But of course the girl wanted to snga herself a good husband. If only she knew.

 

After that hike, his friend, the girl that was dating Cedric’s friend started dragging him and a few others along with her study dates. It was kind of weird to be studying together but that was an excuse to get together and for them to meet up. But, they do study and have a meal together after. They were pretty much sitting nearby to each other with their head buried in their books. It was during one of those study “dates” that Mark noticed that the girl that was usually clinging onto Cedric fighting with him. He could hardly hear what they were saying but he was sure he heard something about breaking up and you bastard even though he was sure he was playing loud music on his headphones. Mark continued to focus on studying with his headphones on. He was a bit surprised to see somebody suddenly sitting in front of him and slump over the table, as if all his energy had been drained. It was as if that person didn’t notice him there. He wasn’t really surprise as he can be as quiet as a mouse and he could really blend in with the furniture if he tried. The person in front of him wasn’t moving for at least 30 minutes before Mark decided to tap on his arm with his pen. Cedric looked up.

“You okay?” Mark asked.

Cedric flashed him a charming smile and prop up his head with one of his hand.

“I am now.”

Mark blushed.

“Mind if I study here with you? I am not ready to be interrogated by our friends about that little scene a while ago.”

Mark nods and continued reading his book. Cedric smirked. Hook, line and sinker.

 

Cedric didn’t really talk to Mark that night as like he predicted, their friends were grilling him on what happened with what’s her name. Mark wasn’t sitting that close to him and seemed more interested with his food than the story he was sharing which annoyed Cedric slightly. In Mark’s defense, he was really hungry so nothing else mattered at that point. Mark continued enjoying his burger and fries while getting bits and pieces of what happened between Cedric and that girl. By the time he finished with his burger and fries and was sipping his strawberry shake, Cedric was finally done with his story.

“So, yeah. We were just friends with a little bit of benefit. That’s all.”

The rest of the them nodded while Mark just looked happy cause his stomach is filled.

“So does it mean you are on the market again Cedric?” one of their mutual friends asked.

That made Mark’s ear perk in interest, just a little. Cedric smirked.

“I was never off the market in the first place.”

After that, that conversation about his sort of love life kind of died down. Cedric and Mark didn’t really talk after that even during club activities. This is because, one, they seemed to be even more newcomers joining the club. Two, that girl still comes over from time to time to speak to Cedric in the library or the club meetings but it always ends up in a mess where the girl has to be escorted out from there. Cedric always seemed like the bigger person of trying to get the girl to calm down. 

 

 

There was this one time that they were in an indoor rock climbing wall that almost injured Mark. That was the only time that any of them had heard Cedric raise his voice to anyone. It so happened that Mark was partner up with Cedric. Cedric was Mark’s belayer while he climbed. Mark had successful finished his climb and was on the way down when the girl suddenly attacked Cedric by hitting him, crying. Cedric almost let go of the rope when he heard Mark gasped loudly for free falling a little before Cedric got back into position. Luckily, some of their friends were around pulled her off and Cedric was able to get Mark down safely. After making sure that Mark was okay, he turned to face the girl.

“STOP THIS CHILDISH NONSENSE! WHAT IF YOU HITTING ME, MADE ME LET GO OFF THE ROPE AND I HAVE DROP MARK?!? HE WOULD HAVE BEEN BADLY INJURED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU IF HE OR I DECIDED TO PRESS CHARGES!?!? DO KNOW HOW BAD EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BECOME BECAUSE OF YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR?!?”

Even though Mark was slightly shaken by the experience, he was touched that Cedric was looking out for him. His seniors and friends was talking to Mark and checking up on him while Cedric took the girl outside to talk to her. Little did they know what was exchanged between them.

 

“So, that’s the boy you are trying to impress?” as the girl starts grabbing Cedric’s crotch, giving it a squeeze.

Cedric smirked and pulled her body close, rubbing against her, taking the opportunity to grab her breast.

“You don’t have to know the details kitten. All you have to know that you are helping daddy here.”

The girl moaned when his hand went up her skirt, “D-d-daddy.”

“Isn’t he pretty, kitten?” as Cedric’s mouth went lower from her neck towards her breast while his hands stars pushing her skirt up.

The girl whimpered when she felt his fingers pushing into her vagina, “Daddy…”

Cedric chuckled, “Kitten, you are so naughty.”

“I just want to be ready for you, daddy…”

Cedric bites her lips.

“You like this don’t you? You like seeing me lust over another boy. You are so wet for me kitten.”

The girl moans.

“Shhh kitten. Be good and I’ll give you your reward for listening to daddy.”

The girl nods.

“Not here. Not now. I’ll see you at your place, kitten.”

The girl nods again. She only allowed him to go after a bone crushing kiss from him. It made her weak in the knees. Even though her heart was hurting but she can’t help but to listen to Cedric. 

 

She was heartbroken when he told her that they were over. But when he came back and asked her to help him get Mark, she herself wasn’t sure why she would agree in the first place. Maybe because he was charming and good looking to boot. Also he comes from a very good family and he was really a good catch. So when he approach her, she thought she had finally found her prince charming until on night after they had sex, he casually told her that he was going to go after Mark while dressing up.

“You what?!?”

“I said this has been fun but I think I want to know Mark better. Did you see how gorgeous he is? Well, see you around babe.”

The girl was left flabbergasted and speechless. She didn’t even cry or it didn’t even hit her until she saw them studying in the library. Even though Cedric wasn’t sitting with Mark, but she could see him eyeing him from time to time. That was when she lost it and caused a scene in the library. But when he came back to her, kissing her and making love to her, she couldn’t help but want to help him with Mark. It was as if that all that didn’t matter as long as Cedric keeps coming back to her. She told herself that in the end, Cedric would choose her instead of Mark cause of family and he was doing this to get it out of his system before the both of them settle down. That didn’t happen. When she heard that Cedric was spending time with Mark after that day, she couldn’t take it and decided to take her own life.

 

 

After that night, Cedric felt that Mark was more open to him. When they go for study groups, Cedric makes it a point to sit near Mark or share a table with him. It didn’t matter if they didn’t talk because the whole point of being there was to study BUT Cedric felt like Mark was slowly getting more comfortable with him around. Unlike when their group started hanging out. Mark would always smile at them shyly and chose a table away from them. He would eat with them but still keep to himself. The first time that Mark initiated contact was the night Cedric purposely slump on the table in front of him. He had to remain in that position for 30 fucking minutes before Mark made a move to even acknowledge him there. 30 minutes! And he did that on the table purposely so that Mark would talk to him sooner but apparently that was normal in Mark’s world to have somebody slump over a table in front of him while studying. He went home with a stiff neck and aching back but all of that was fix when he went over to the girl’s house to have sex. 

 

Cedric wasn’t surprised that she let him touch her after the drama in the library. Some kisses here, some sweet words there, he was in her pants in no time. But throughout the time he was fucking that girl, all Cedric could think about how Mark was not paying attention to him and concentrated more on his food while he was talking about his drama love life so to speak. He was annoyed and was being rough, only realizing it when the girl cried out in pain. Nothing he couldn’t fix by muttering apologies he didn’t mean and promises he couldn’t keep. But he remembered how adorable Mark look paying so much attention to his burger. His lips wet when he licked his lips. His teeth, perfectly white and straight. His hair, perfect in each strand. His neck. Cedric just wanted to sink his teeth in them before licking it. The way he licked his fingers after each fry. The way he use his tongue to lick the shake off his lips. Everything was so fucking erotic when it was Mark doing it. Mundane things even like biting his pen while studying. Cedric just wanted to get Mark already but he heard how shy and introverted is he so he knew that he has to use a different approach. He knew that if he tried to woo him with flowers or with bears or things that draws attention, Mark would shy away from him. So he has to maybe be subtle about it. Try to get his attention focus on him first before he moves in for the kill so to speak. Just like when he was slump over at the table. Mark took the first step to speak to him first. 

 

 

After a few weeks of hanging out in the library for study dates, Cedric decided that he would take the chance of trying to ask Mark out. They were already acquainted. Maybe it's time to take that acquaintance to a another level. He decided to try his luck and ask Mark out for coffee. It happened after one of the club meetings. Everybody else seemed busy which works well for Cedric’s plan. He decided to approach Mark.

“Hi Mark.”

Mark was a bit startled as he didn’t expect Cedric to approach him.

“H-hi Cedric.”

Cedric gave him his charming smile. The smile that even make his professor’s swoon.

“Want to grab a cup of coffee with me?”

“Me?” Mark pointing at himself before looking around him.

Cedric chuckled which made Mark blushed.

“Yes you.”

“Oh.”

They stood there for a while. Mark playing with him fingers contemplating, Cedric with one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing his nape. He looks like a little boy waiting for his crush’s answer.

“O-okay. Now?” 

“Yes,” Cedric replied.

Mark let Cedric lead him to the said coffee place. That two hours was one of the most interesting two hours Mark had ever spent with someone. By the end of that so called date, Mark was smittened and Cedric knew he had Mark at the palm of his hands.

 

That coffee date lead to another and another until it was upgraded to lunch dates. Cedric begin by meeting up with Mark for lunch usually in between their classes at least once a week. Even though it was quite far for him to go over to Mark’s faculty, he still went there to make a good impression on him. This is because Mark usually have classes right after lunch and it made more sense if Cedric goes over to his faculty and not the other way round. Mark would always be very apologetic about it but Cedric always told him that it wasn’t a problem. Mark started to feel special because from what he heard from his senior who was dating Cedric’s friend, Cedric has never done it before for anybody. From lunch dates, it was upgraded to movies and dinner dates. But Cedric seems to be well verse with the art of seduction. He brought Mark to places that he was comfortable with and also places that he knew that Mark have never been to. Cedric would also always surprise him by bringing him to the local burger joints and night markets which often made Mark laugh as he felt Cedric seemed out of place there but he was happy that Cedric was trying. He wasn’t sure what their relationship were. They were mostly hanging out all the time but Mark had never heard Cedric told him how he felt. Mark was sure he fell for him when he made the effort to have lunch with him at his faculty. Nobody had done that before. One night, Cedric surprised him again by bringing him to a newly opened french restaurant. He heard the reservations was full until Christmas. Cedric seemed especially nervous even spilled some red wine on himself. But when Cedric reach over to hold his hand and said those three words, Mark knew he felt the same.

 

“I like you, Mark.”


	44. Chapter 44

It was the first time Mark had heard Cedric muttered those magical three words to him and it eventually became something else but little did he knew that everything is not what it seems and he would be living a nightmare at the end of it all. 

 

Just three simple words from Cedric turned Mark’s world upside down. Mark felt his heart beating fast, his mouth gone dry. He felt like they were the only two people in the restaurant. With the handsome Cedric looking at him and only him saying those words. Mark squeeze his hand back. He knew that he felt the same.

“Will you be mine Mark Tuan?”

At that time, Mark didn’t really think about Cedric’s choice of words but all he knew that at that point of time, he wanted to call Cedric his. Mark blushed and nods. He could see the joy on Cedric’s face. Mark couldn’t believe that Cedric wanted him. Up till then, they held hands and innocent kisses at the end of the night. Nothing hot and heavy. But that all changed after Mark said he would be Cedric’s. That night, Cedric had booked a beautiful suite in one of the finest hotels around.

 

Cedric led Mark into the beautiful suite. Mark was breathless. Cedric had filled the room with dozens and dozens of roses in every possible shade. But on the bed, a single black rose was laid there. Mark walked over and picked it up, “What does this mean?”

Cedric walked over and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, kissing him behind the ear, “It means that I am obsessively in love with you, baby.”

Mark turned around so that he could hug Cedric properly. Cedric couldn’t help but smirk as he looked straight into the mirror behind Mark, stroking Mark’s back, his hand making his way to grab his ass. He heard Mark gasped. Cedric chuckled. He pulled back and kiss Mark, licking his way into his mouth and slowly taking his time to kiss every inch of Mark until the break of dawn. It was as if a switch has been turned on. Mark woke up with his skin littered with bite marks and love bites from Cedric. It wasn’t the first time he had sex but it was one experience that he counted as the best at that point of time. He woke up to Cedric pampering him carrying him over to the bathtub and later feeding him breakfast in bed.

“Baby, you okay?”

“Yes Ced.”

“I didn’t go too hard on you, did I baby?”

Mark blushed and hid his face in the pillow. Cedric chuckled at cooed at his new boyfriend. He kissed his head, “Get dressed. I’m bringing you shopping.”

“Shopping?”

Cedric nods, “It’s my getting together gift for you.”

“But…”

“No buts. I want to baby.”

Mark smiled and nod. Mark felt special and thought that Cedric wanted to pamper him. But that was just the beginning.

 

 

Cedric made it a point to let all their mutual friends know that they were dating. Mark’s friends was really happy for him. They were all saying that it was high time that he finally snag a boyfriend but they didn’t expect that Cedric would be his type. Cedric’s friends however, though they like Mark, but they were kind of shocked at the revelation. It’s not that they had never seen him fooling around with guys before. Cedric made it quite clear to them that he was bisexual. They were more shocked at the fact that he was announcing it to practically the whole world or at least the whole campus about his relationship with Mark. This had never happened before. Not even when he was dating an heir of a conglomerate did Cedric tell people they were dating. He just merely said that they were friends and that was all. For Cedric to publicly tell people about him being in a relationship and a guy even, that was something they never expected from him. They didn’t even knew that he was interested in Mark. Another reason is that, Cedric comes from a quite conservative family from what they know, so they weren’t sure if they were going to accept Cedric’s relationship. But being the friends that they are, not wanting to be on his bad side, they congratulated him and Mark.

“Thanks everybody. Just thought that I let you guys know so keep your grubby hands off my baby and we’ll be just fine,” tease Cedric as he wrap his arm around Mark’s waist, kissing him on the cheek in front of everybody.

Mark was blushing like crazy. He didn’t expect Cedric to make such an announcement at the club but he felt a bit proud that Cedric didn’t want to hide their relationship, unlike his relationship with the other girl. He didn’t think that Cedric was serious with what he said.

 

 

Their little study group continued as usual. Cedric now sits with Mark at the same table. He always made sure that there were only the two of them saharing that table and nobody else. Mark never thought anything about this. Maybe he was so infatuated that he didn’t even realize it. During one of the study sessions, one of Mark’s friend, Bobby, walked over to their table to talk to Mark about an assignment. Unconsciously that friend of his place his arm on his shoulder so that he could see what Mark was trying to explain to him. The both of them didn’t notice Cedric glaring at them, especially the guys whose hand was on Mark’s shoulder. He was absolutely seething for some reason. He was even to the point of grinding his teeth.

“Ced?” Mark called out to him.

That snapped him out of it real quick, “Yes baby?”

“You okay?” as Mark reaches over to caress his cheek.

“Yeah. Why?” as he takes Mark’s hand and kisses it.

“You had this funny look on your face. That’s all.”

Cedric gave Mark a lazy smirk, “Just thinking how I’m going to eat you later baby, that’s all.”

Mark pulled his hand back really fast, blushing, which made Cedric laugh.

“Cedric,” Mark whines.

“Just teasing my baby. Let’s study a bit more before we eat and I send my pretty little boyfriend home okay?”

Mark sticks his tongue out at him which made him laugh. But at the same time he was thinking about that hand on his shoulder. 

 

That night, they were making out heavily in the car since they have a rule that Mark won’t stay over at Cedric’s place during the weekday and they are not allowed to make out in the house on a weekday or it will lead them to breaking rule number 1. Cedric trailed his lips down to Marks shoulder and bite down hard before sucking it and licking it. Mark whimpers.

“Ced…”

“Sorry baby. You are so delicious. You better get going before I devour you in the car,” said Cedric breathlessly.

Mark pouts but listened to Cedric after he baby his shoulder a little while more. As soon as Mark walked into the house, Cedric’s demeanor changed. He picked up his phone.

“Hello? There is something that I need you to do for me.”

 

 

The next day, Mark walks into his class and notice that everybody was talking. It seems to be a new gossip or something. He sat down and taps on one of his friend’s shoulder.

“Morning. What’s this? What is everybody talking about?”

“Oh Mark. Morning. Didn’t you hear?”

“Hear about what?”

“Hear about Bobby,” interrupt another friend.

“What about him?” Mark looks at them.

“Apparently, Bobby got into an accident…” said one friend.

“Wait, I thought it was a scuffle?” said another.

“No guys, he was robbed,” said another friend as he slipped in the seat next to Mark.

They all turned to look at him, giving their full attention to him.

“As I was saying, Bobby was rob last night. The story was, after his study group with Mark, I heard you guys went out for a meal?”

Mark nods.

“Yeah so, apparently after that, Bobby decided to drop by his place to get some things before heading over to his girlfriend’s place.”

Nobody interrupted him. Everybody was really quiet.

“I think it was quite late by the time he was walking to his girlfriend’s place cause he played a few round of games before leaving the house. So, as he was walking to her place. He notice that a few guys was following him about mid way there. Bobby picked up his pace but apparently the guys also started chasing him.

That friend of Mark just had to stop their. As if for added effect.

“THEN?!?!” everybody screamed.

He raised his hands up, “Chill.”

They all glared at him.

“As I was saying, the guys chased him and caught him. Like two guys was going through his things and the other two was beating him real bad. Somebody saw them and started shouting. That was when the robbers left Bobby.”

“How is he?” asked Mark.

“His handphone and his cash was stolen which we could understand but Bobby was so badly beaten up that they broke and dislocated his right arm. It's like vengeance shit over there.”

“Can he recognize the robbers?” asked one of the girls.

“Nopes. His face is really bad as well.”

“Let’s go visit him?” suggested one of their friends.

They all agreed and made plans to see Bobby that noon.

 

 

Mark didn’t think much about it but he told Cedric about it during the weekend when he was staying over at his place and he seemed about happy about it but Mark just thought that it was because Cedric was happy to see him. 

“Let’s not talk about what’s his name baby,” as he starts kissing Mark all over his neck making Mark giggle.

“It’s Bobby, Ced and what you think you are doing,” giving Cedric access to his neck.

“Nothing. Just giving my baby some loving,” as he begin sucking down on his collarbone.

Mark sighs, giving into the feeling of Cedric’s mouth on him. Cedric on the other hand seems to want to possess Mark even more. He made it a point to always mark him whenever they get together to the point that Mark tease him that people might think that Cedric was beating him. Cedric didn’t want anybody to touch Mark at all. They were making out and it was turning hot and heavy, with his fingers already in Mark.

“Baby, how about you stay here with me?”

Mark pulled away from kissing Cedric’s neck, “What?”

“I just want to be able to see you everyday baby. You don’t have to pay rent and you’ll be able to pay more attention to your studies. You don’t even have to go to your part time job. I’ll take care of you baby.”

“B-but, my pa-parents?”

“They’ll understand. You are a big boy aren’t you,” as he noses Mark’s ear.

Mark giggles as he was feeling ticklish. He was trying to push Cedric from teasing his ear but he was stronger.

“Ced,” Mark whines.

Cedric continues to nibble his ears while slowly scissoring him, murmuring, “I’m so lonely without my baby next to me. I can’t study. I keep thinking of you baby.”

“But Ced…”

“You do want your boyfriend to be top of his class don’t you? You don’t want to be responsible for the Vanderbilt’s heir to flunk out do you?” Cedric trying to pull off the puppy eyes look.

“Well…” Mark teasing Cedric.

“Baby, please,” as he covers Mark with his kisses.

“Okay,” Mark whispers as Cedric slips into him and begins thrusting slowly in and out of him.

Cedric smirked. It was so easy to get Mark to listen to him.

 

When Mark wanted to go picked up his clothes after telling his parents, somehow Cedric was trying to convince him that he didn’t have to cause he would get him a new wardrobe.

“But Ced, I still have good pieces in my wardrobe.”

“Really? I didn’t notice.”

Mark pouts. That was the first time he heard Cedric putting down his choice of clothes like that. He was slightly hurt.

“Yes like that jeans that you said that my ass look great in the other night.”

Cedric inwardly groaned. This was the first time he heard Mark talking back to him. Before he could say anything, Mark spoke up again.

“Were you lying to me then when you had me panting against the wall?” Mark glaring at him.

“Of course not baby. I didn’t mean that.”

Mark crosses his arms and turned away from Cedric. Cedric didn’t expect this when those words came out his mouth. He thought that Mark would be happy to get a whole new wardrobe from him. He firmly turned Mark to face him.

“Baby, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just want the best for my love.”

“You didn’t have to…”

“I know. I’m sorry. Let’s go get your things today?”

“Not today Ced. I need to talk to my parents and pack and…”

Now it was Cedric’s turn to pout.

“After all that you said, now you are telling me you are not moving in, baby?”

“I didn’t say I’m not moving in Ced. Just not today. I need to tell my parents.”

“But baby…”

“Please Ced?” Mark giving him the puppy eyes.

Cedric sighs. As much as he didn’t want to give in, he did.

“Fine. But you better move in soon or I’ll flunk out baby.”

“Deal.”

 

 

Mark went home after spending the weekend with Cedric. His parents and sister kind of knew that he was seeing somebody as he was usually not at home during the weekends.

“Hi ma, hi pa.”

“Hello Yien. How’s your weekend?” his mother ask.

“It was okay,” Mark replied.

“Make sure you cover up baby. You don’t want people to think that you are either clumsy or there are big bugs biting you,” his mother teased.

Mark blushed as he pulled up his collar to cover his neck. He was sure that Cedric left a rather obvious love bite on his neck.

“Yien,” his said calling out to him rather sternly.

“Yes papa?”

“Are you seeing somebody?”

Mark nods meekly. His father looked rather unhappy, something he seldom see in his father.

“Is he a nice boy?” 

Mark nods. He came out to his parents long ago and was happy that they accepted him for who he is.

“Are you sure Yien? Nice boys doesn’t let their boyfriend walking around with a love bite on their neck to parade it around for all to see. I don’t care what you do with him but please keep it in between four walls baby.”

“Okay papa,” Mark whispered.

As open minded his father can be, at certain times, his asian side comes out especially at times like this.

“I’m not angry at you baby,” as his father gestured Mark over to him.

Mark went over to him and cuddled his father. He lets his father stroke his hair.

“I just don’t want other people to have any ammunition against you or your relationship. I know these are different times but I want to protect my baby, okay?”

“I know papa. I love you.”

“Love you too baby. Now tell me about this boy.”

Mark went on to tell his parents about Cedric.

 

 

The next time Mark met Cedric was a week after that. This was because Cedric told him he was busy with his studies and he had mock exams or something. Mark went over to Cedric’s place one night to surprise him with coffee and donuts to motivate him and also tell him about his parents before heading back home. He was surprised to hear loud music coming from his place. He rang the doorbell and was greeted with an intoxicated Cedric.

“Ced? What’s this?” Mark ask timidly.

“Baby? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you but I guess you have everything you need,” as Mark shoves the coffee and donut into Cedric’s hands before leaving.

“Baby, baby, baby… Don’t go. Let me explain,” as he pulled Mark towards.

Mark glared at him but he let Cedric pull him into his place. Cedric went to shut down the music before chasing everybody out of his place.

“But Cedric, aren’t we going to…”

“I told you we had to study and look what you’ve done Baxter. My baby is angry at me,” Cedric glaring at one of his friend.

“But…”

“No buts now get out!”

 

After chasing them out, Cedric sat Mark down next to him to explain.

“Baby, I swear it was Baxter’s idea. We were studying and we were getting stress so he suggested we get a couple of drinks and dance before continuing.”

Cedric went on to explaining until Mark believed him.

“So why are you here baby? Miss me?”

Mark blushed, “Yeah and I got something to tell you.”

Mark told him about the love bite and what Papa Tuan said.

“It’s just a love bite baby.”

“I know but…”

“Fine. I get it. Your parents are the conservative type,” Cedric cutting Mark off.

“That’s not fair Ced.”

Cedric did his best to suck it up even though he was raging mad but he didn’t want to jeopardize things with Mark as they were just starting off..

“I’m sorry baby. It’s just that I love you so much. I’ll behave and do it where they can’t see,” Cedric wiggling his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark mind went blank when he heard Cedric said those words.

“What did you say?”

Cedric caught on and realize he has a whole new leverage.

“I love you baby. I never felt this way before about anybody. So I don’t really know what to do.”

Mark felt the tears in his eyes. Cedric took the opportunity to distract him and kiss him. This was as easy as taking candy from a baby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I was distracted and ideas were a bit dry and I was very distracted... DId I mention that I was distracted?... So I hope I made up for this with these new chapters...
> 
> I KNOW... I'm still leaving you hanging here... #sorrynotsorry... BUT after making you wait for so long just to know his name, I can't just leave you with only 2 chapters to know his story right?... Hope to update soon...
> 
> Thanks for reading and waiting for the updates *muah*


	45. Chapter 45

Mark started spending more and more time at Cedric’s place. He was staying at least four times a week at his place starting on Thursdays until Sunday. More often than not, Mark misses Sunday dinner with his family. Cedric was always able to convince Mark to have dinner with him or to skip out dinner with his family to spend more time with him.

“Baby, you are leaving me to have dinner by my lonesome self?” Cedric perfecting his pouting look that would always get through to Mark.

“But Ced,” Mark whines.

“You know I always have dinner with my family every Sunday evening,” Mark adds.

“But you are a grown up man now, baby,” Cedric wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“I know Ced but my sisters will be there and also my little brother. It’s a family thing.” 

Cedric needed to get his way. He didn’t want to be apart from Mark no matter what but he didn’t want to invite himself to his house either. It would seem too self imposing.

“But baby, you won’t be seeing me for another three days,” Cedric whines.

“But I spent four days with you already Ced,” Mark trying to placate his boyfriend.

Cedric was getting angry but he couldn’t really show it to his boyfriend that soon right? He needed to make sure that Mark is wrapped around his finger.

 

“Fine. Go ahead and leave me alone and have dinner with your family,” Cedric letting go of Mark and walks into the kitchen.

“Ced, honey,” as Mark’s eyes follows him.

“I’ll be fine. Just go,” as he starts taking out the pots and pans, making them fall on purpose.

Cedric was quite capable in the kitchen but he rather Mark not know about it.

“I’ll just have some ramyeon by myself while you have a delicious dinner with your family.” 

Mark was torn.

“Don’t worry about it. Just go. After all, I’m just the boyfriend and who am I to be compared to your family right?” 

Mark was starting to feel bad. He was starting to feel guilty. He didn’t really wanted to leave Cedric alone but he does look forward towards the dinner with his family as that’s the only time that they are able to sit down as a family to catch up on things.

“Ced…” Mark walks into the kitchen.

“It’s okay baby. I understand. I’ll never take the place of your family.”

“Ced…” 

“I mean I get it. I just wanted to spend more time with my boyfriend since he still haven’t made up his mind on moving in with me. I guess he doesn’t feel the same way like I do.” 

“That’s not fair Ced,” Mark starting to feel small about himself.

“What’s not fair baby? I just want to spend more time with my boyfriend that’s all. Is that too much to ask? I mean I finally have some time free from not studying today so I thought we could have a nice dinner. That’s all.” 

“But…” 

“And… If he is staying with me, he could always go for the dinners cause I’ll be seeing him all the time and not feel so lonely,” Cedric adds.

Mark looked conflicted. Cedric has a point. Maybe there is a way to keep Cedric and his family happy.

“Come on baby,” Cedric changing his tactics. Him playing the pitiful puppy isn’t really working so he tried something else.

“You have dinner with them every week. Just skip it this once and accompany me for dinner?” Cedric adds.

 

Mark bit his lower lips as he looks on the ground. He was really torn. On one hand, he really wanted to stay with Cedric and have dinner with him. On the other hand, his father had always stress on the importance of their family dinner. His dad had always insist on all their attendance. What he said made sense. Making time at least once a week for family dinner is to make up for all the other dinners they missed during the week because they all have their own lives to live. Cedric walks over to Mark, pulling him close, kissing him all over his face.

“Please please please please please…” he mumbles as he kisses Mark’s face making the him giggle.

“Just this once,” Cedric adds.

Mark knew this was the not only time. He had already missed the family dinner last weekend because Cedric had migraine so Mark stayed back for a while to make sure he had eaten before going home. Of course his father wasn’t very happy but he couldn’t leave Cedric alone when he looked like he was in so much pain. Cedric doubled his efforts by carrying him to the living room sofa and tickle and kiss his boyfriend to the point he was breathless.

“Please baby.” 

Mark was trying to get away from Cedric but he had a tight grip on him. 

“Okay. You win!”

Cedric smiles and stopped tickling Mark before kissing him on the lips.

“Yes! Now let’s go get some seafood dinner baby. I’ll go get ready while you call your parents okay.” 

“Cheater!” Mark calls out after Cedric.

Cedric turns and winks at him, “I love you baby.”

Mark blushes. 

 

He takes out his phone to call his father.

“Hello Yien? Where are you? Everybody is here except you boy.” 

“About that papa. I won’t be joining you guys for dinner. Please send my apologies to everybody.” 

“Yien…”

“I know papa but Cedric is alone and he hasn’t have dinner yet.”

“You missed last week’s dinner as well Yien,” Papa Tuan said firmly.

“He didn’t ask for a migraine papa,” Mark giving an exasperated sigh. Why is his father giving him such a hard time? It’s not like Cedric asked for a migraine.

Cedric walks out looking all nice in a polo top and khakis. He is always able to look good effortlessly.

“I got to go papa. Have a nice dinner,” said Mark as he puts down the phone before his father could say anything.

“Let’s go boyfriend,” Cedric reaching out to Mark.

“You look good Ced. Should I be jealous or scared?” Mark quirking his eyebrow at Cedric.

“You better, if you wanna keep me baby.” 

“Hey!” Mark pinches Cedric on the waist.

Cedric smirks, “Just saying. Now let’s go eat some seafood.”

Mark sticks his tongue out at Cedric but lets him lead him out of the place.

 

Papa Tuan looks at the phone in his hand. It wasn’t like Mark to miss their family dinner but that seems to be happening more often ever since he had gotten together with this Cedric guy. He walks into the dining room looking dejected.

“Where is Yien, papa?” Mama Tuan looking at him.

“Said he can’t make it again.”

“It’s okay papa. He is finally out and dating. Let him have some fun,” said Grace.

“You are right. Let’s eat,” said Papa Tuan finally.

Papa and Mama Tuan looked at each other. They were sure the both of them was thinking the same thing. They were both thinking that it was time for them to meet this Cedric guy. To see who Mark has been hanging out with so very often. The one that leaves obvious love bites on him without caring what other people say.

 

Cedric took Mark to an expensive seafood place which was by the sea. He wanted to spoil his Mark and to make him forget about his silly family dinners. He wanted to show Mark what he was missing if he had went home to have dinner with his boring family. Who insist on having a family dinner anyway? Maybe his too but if his grandfather doesn’t say the word, he didn’t even bother.

“What do you think about this place baby?” as Cedric took a sip of his wine.

“This place is gorgeous. Is it expensive?” Mark whispers as he leans in closer to talk to Cedric.

Cedric chuckles, “My family loves this place and we come here a lot.” 

Cedric reaches over to give his hand a squeeze, “Don’t think about it baby. I just want you to enjoy the food today. Now drink up.”

Mark nods as he takes a sip of his wine while looking round the place.

“Look what you would have missed if you didn’t join me for dinner today.” 

“You wanted ramyeon,” Mark frowning at Cedric.

Cedric chuckles as he pinches his nose, “I can’t feed my baby ramyeon only. Not after he misses his family dinner for me.” 

Mark beamed. Cedric was doing this for him. Cedric leans in and kisses him on the cheek. Mark was so easy to please. Cedric hated that he was close to his family. He wanted Mark to himself.

 

 

The next morning, Mark didn’t have any early class so he heads home since Cedric didn’t let him go till the break of dawn. His hips was hurting and he was tired. Mama Tuan was out to the market but Papa Tuan was in the living room when he sneaks in.

“Yien?” Papa Tuan calls out when he heard the front door.

Mark winces. He knew he was caught.

“Yes papa.”

“Did you just get back?”

Mark nods but he didn’t look at papa’s face. Guilt obviously written all over it.

“Come talk to me,” as Papa Tuan gestures Mark to join him in the living room.

Mark knew he was in trouble, or kind of in trouble.

“Were you with Cedric last night?”

Mark nods.

“Yien, who is this boy? Why is he so possessive with you?”

Mark rolled his eyes. Papa Tuan would not know what is this young love.

“He is not possessive papa. He just wanted to spend more time with me.”

“So much that he makes you skip family dinner?” Papa Tuan quirking his eyebrow at Mark.

“Only once or twice. It’s not that he makes me. He can’t help it if he is sick or he just wanted my company papa,” Mark playing with his fingers, biting his lips.

“Is he a good guy Yien?”

“Of course papa!” Mark answered him right away.

 

Papa Tuan was looking at him suspiciously. Mark took a deep breath.

“He is papa. He is the nicest and sweetest guy ever. He is a Vanderbilt you know.”

“I don’t care what bilt he is, Yien. All that matters to me is that he is treating you right,” as Papa cups Mark’s face.

Mark held papa’s hand, “He is papa.”

“Good.”

“Papa, he ask me to move in with him.”

Mark was nervous. He didn’t know why he decided to ask or tell him there and then. Maybe cause it felt like papa was happy for him or something. Papa kept quiet.

“I mean I am already spending so much time there and he lives close to the university papa,” Mark giving papa reasons why it was a good idea.

Papa didn’t want to outright say no even though deep down he wants to. He wanted to see for himself what type of person was this Cedric.

“Invite him for dinner this Sunday and we’ll talk about it after.”

Mark felt it was the first sign of victory. He nods and leans in to kiss his father’s cheek before leaving to go to his room. Papa Tuan had an uneasy feeling about it but he just couldn’t point his finger why. Mark on the other hand was dead tired and wanted to sleep. He can tell Cedric in uni later.

 

 

Cedric picks Mark up from his class as usual, wrapping his arms around his waist possessively in front of everybody.

“Markie, your boyfriend is here,” tease one of his classmates.

Mark sticks his tongue out at them with Cedric kissing him on the cheek. Cedric smirks at them, “Don’t be jealous.”

“Yes, don’t be jealous,” says Mark.

Cedric pulls him along, “Come on baby. Time to feed you.”

Mark bounces after him happily. Cedric couldn’t be happier seeing the people around him turn to look at the both of them whenever they walk past them. He knew he was good looking but he also knows that a lot of them over at Mark’s faculty is lusting over him and he felt superior knowing that he is the one who is with him.

 

“So where are we heading off for dinner Ced?”

“What do you feel like having baby?” as Cedric opens the car door, ushering his boyfriend in.

“Well, I am kind off missing the chinese food nearby my place,” as Mark pulls on the seatbelt.

“But that place is filthy baby. Let me bring you to my favourite chinese restaurant,” as Cedric starts his car.

Mark pouts. He really likes that small simple chinese restaurant. He had always eaten there since it was cheap and the portions are big and it was delicious. Cedric turns to caress his face.

“Come on baby. Smile for me kay. I just want the very best for you.”

“But I love the dumplings there,” Mark frowning at Cedric.

“Baby, this restaurant that I go to has the best dumplings okay. You’ll love it. Trust me.”

Mark wasn’t happy and was crossing his arms to show it with a frown on his face.

“Baby,” Cedric says sternly.

Mark didn’t like it, so he turns to look out the window. Cedric was annoyed so he stopped the car at the side of the road.

“Baby, I’m telling you that this place has better dumplings. It has more expensive ingredients in them. Why are you being so stubborn with me?”

“But I like my cheap dumplings,” Mark retorted.

“I want to give the best to you baby. What would people think that you are dating A VANDERBILT and HE brings you to a cheap restaurant? That is not happening on my watch.”

 

Mark melted just a little feeling that Cedric just wants to give him the world. But still he didn’t want to budge. It was just a restaurant and he didn’t like it when Cedric refers it as cheap. Cedric kept quiet and starts the car again. He stopped by some place and got out of the car. Mark panics. He didn’t think Cedric would be that angry just to leave him in the car. Mark was going to walk out the car when Cedric gets back in with a dozen red roses. Mark felt his heart fluttered.

“What’s this?” as Mark looks at the roses held in front of him.

“Something to cheer my baby up for not bringing him to his favourite but cheap restaurant,” Cedric smirking at Mark.

“But…”

“Come on baby. How about a compromise? I did walk all the way to your faculty to pick you up AND now I’m driving us to dinner which will be paid by me AND I went out of our way to get you roses,” Cedric giving him those a matter of fact looks.

Mark now feels guilty. Cedric did went out of his way to do all that for him. Maybe the least he could do was to go to his chosen restaurant.

“Okay,” Marks says sheepishly.

Cedric leans over to give him a kiss on the temple and to give him the roses.

“You’ll see that my choice is always the better choice baby.”

Mark wanted to say something but he decided to just keep quiet and to keep the peace. 

 

Cedric sent Mark home and he didn’t want to let him go so they ended making out in the car again. Mark pushes Cedric away gently, breathless from his kisses.

“Ced, I have to go.”

Cedric whines and pulls him for another kiss again. Mark giggles, “You’ll see me tomorrow morning remember? You are picking me up right?”

“This wouldn’t happen if we are staying together baby.”

“Cedric,” Mark glaring at him.

“Fine,” as he leans in to kiss him on the nose.

“By the way, my parents are inviting you over for dinner this Sunday, Ced.”

Cedric rolled his eyes.

“Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III!”

“Fine. I’ll be there to charm their socks off so that their son can stay with me,” pulling Mark for another kiss, making him giggle.

“Good boy. Now I really have to go Ced,” as Mark tears away from Cedric

Cedric laughs, “Fine. See you baby.”

 

 

Soon it was Sunday and it was time for Cedric to meet Mark’s family. Mark was nervous but excited because this would be the first time since he brought a boyfriend home. He wanted everything to go well. He was introducing his important person to his important persons. This is like his first adult relationship and he wanted his parents to approve of him. He was sure he was really in love with him. Mark couldn’t help pacing in front of his parents. Joey was on his back from classes. His sisters was on the way to the house. 

“Yien, calm down. Have a seat. He will be here soon,” Mama Tuan teases.

“I don't think I have seen our baby like this mama,” Papa Tuan peering at his wife.

Mark pouts at his parents as they welcome him into their arms, “He is suppose to make a good impression to you guys.” 

Mama and Papa Tuan chuckles. It wasn’t long till his siblings was home and there is still no signs of Cedric. Mark was getting worried. It wasn’t like Cedric to be late especially to something as important like this. Mark starts pacing again.

“Yien, why don’t you try giving him a call, Maybe something came up?” Papa Tuan snapping Mark out of his thoughts.

“Okay papa. Sorry. It’s not like him. Maybe something came up.”

“Just call him baby. I’m sure he is fine,” says Mama Tuan.

Mark quickly takes out his phone to call Cedric. Just as he was calling him, they heard the doorbell ring. Mark ran towards the door. He felt relief to see Cedric standing there. He threw himself on Cedric.

“Ced, where were you? You had me worried.” 

“I’m sorry baby. I went to this place to get your mum some calla lilies from our garden and to grab this bottle of champagne from the family’s private stash. Then there was an accident on my way here so there was a jam.”

Cedric then turns to Mark’s parents, “Sorry for the delay. Here is your flowers and the champagne. I’m Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III.”

Papa Tuan and Mama Tuan shakes his hand, followed by Mark’s siblings.

“I got those lilies from the family’s garden and it took them forever to prepare it. Also the butler had a hard time locating this exact bottle that I want to give you.” 

 

Mark was beaming at every word that comes out from his mouth. He felt proud that Cedric wanted to give his parents a good first impression. But Papa Tuan and Mama Tuan and especially sister Tammy felt like he was boasting. Tammy felt he was giving this creepy vibe. She already didn’t like him. Papa and Mama Tuan pushes those thoughts out their mind and invited him to the living room. Cedric thanked them but paid more attention on Mark, asking about his day and telling him about his. It was as if they didn’t exist in his world at the moment. It was as if Mark was the only thing that he sees. The rest was like white noise. Even though he didn’t really want to be there but he wanted to please Mark and eventually convince him to move out and stay with him. Cedric told himself that he was doing this to get Mark and it would be worth it.

 


	46. Chapter 46

They were all seated round the table.

“Hope you don’t mind but these are simple dishes that I could whipped up,” says Mama Tuan as she passes the rice.

“These are all my mama’s speciality dishes Ced. Eat up,” says Mark proudly.

Cedric smirks, “I bet.”

While everybody else finds it rude, only Mark seems a bit oblivious to Cedric’s comment. But they tried their very best to be civilize about it and they might be a bit sensitive about it. Maybe Cedric didn’t mean it like that but that was still kind of rude. Regardless, dinner seems to be a success when they ended the night with a flute of champagne that Cedric insisted that they open with Mama Tuan’s chocolate fudge brownies with strawberries in the living room.

“Isn’t this delicious? I’m glad this champagne goes so well with your chocolate brownies Mrs Tuan,” Cedric smiling at her.

Mama Tuan nods her head and gave him a gracious smile.

“Nice choice Ced,” says Mark, relishing the taste.

“I know baby.”

Mark giggles. It kind of annoyed Tammy. It would seem like Mark has turn into an idiot in front of that Cedric guy.

 

“So I hear that you are in the same university with Mark?” Tammy ask.

Cedric straightens up, “Yes.”

“What do you study?”

“If you have heard of the Vanderbilts, I am following my father’s and my grandfather’s  and my brother’s footsteps. I am taking up law.”

“I see,” says Tammy. She was a bit impressed until he opened his mouth again.

“Yes. We, Vanderbilts come from a long line of lawyers and not something like early childhood education,” Cedric adds.

“Hey,” Mark pouting at Cedric.

Cedric chuckles, “I mean, it suits you baby but not me. I mean can you imagine me dealing with kids?”

Mark finds himself giggling at that thought and shakes his head.

“See,” was all Cedric says as he leans in to kiss Mark on the cheek before heading down towards his neck.

Mark’s family flinches. It’s not that they don’t like the public display of attention but they would have thought that they would behave in front of the family since it was the first time that Cedric is meeting them. Mark at least has the audacity to push Cedric off but he was being persistent until Papa Tuan clears his throat.

 

Mark blushes and pushes Cedric away more firmly. His parents and siblings couldn’t really believe what they were seeing. The normally shy and quiet Mark being so bold in front of everybody.

“Sorry papa,” Mark says meekly.

“Let’s keep some things in private okay,” says Papa Tuan firmly.

Mark nods while Cedric tried his best to not scoff at the idea. This was the modern era, he couldn’t believe what Papa Tuan had said. He gave Papa Tuan a tight smile.

“Okay Mr Tuan.”

Tammy was slightly angry. Cedric has the nerve to act like that in front of her parents and also them and then he didn’t apologize for such display. On top of that, she was so sure that he said that sarcastically and not meaning what he said. She was going to speak her mind when she sees Mama Tuan looking straight at her while shaking her head. Tammy excused herself from the living room on the pretense that she needed the bathroom.

 

The first thing that Tammy did was to lock herself in the bathroom, take a towel and screamed into it. She didn’t like this Cedric fellow one bit and she was determined to let Mark know that at any cause. It was so unlike her brother to let somebody walk in and insult their family like that. What is so special with this Cedric fella that had him blinded with infatuation? She splashes herself with water to cool herself down. She knew that if she was going to survive some more time with Cedric, she has to keep her cool. She didn’t want to upset her parents and maybe Mark. But she was too annoyed to care. She heard a soft knock on the door and Mama Tuan calling her.

“Tammy?”

“Yes mama?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’ll be out soon.”

“Maybe now would be better since our guest is leaving.”

Tammy smiles. She knew that Mama Tuan feels the same way then. Tammy walks out of the bathroom and links her arm with Mama Tuan’s, both giving each other a knowing smile.

 

“Well, it’s been a pleasant dinner. Thank you so much for your hospitality Mr and Mrs Tuan,” as Cedric shakes both their hands.

“It’s nice meeting you Grace, Tammy, Joey.”

They gave him a gracious smile and waves at him.

“I’ll walk him to the car,” says Mark as Cedric place his arm around Mark’s waist.

Papa Tuan gave him a tight smile before nodding. As soon as Cedric and Mark was out the door, Papa and Mama Tuan, Grace, Tammy and Joey looks at each other. They all seem like they have something to say. Papa Tuan help his palm towards them, “Before we say anything, let’s think about it first before we spring it on Mark.”

“But…”

“Let’s not drop it on Mark like right away okay. He looks happy,” says Papa Tuan.

“Now, let’s avoid questions from him,” says Grace.

They all nod conspiringly and quickly went to their respective room. They wanted to give Cedric the benefit of a doubt and it was too soon to judge him but they also didn’t want Mark to ask them about it just yet. Avoiding it was the best solution.

 

 

“Why were you late tonight Ced?” ask a pouting Mark.

“Sorry baby. I told you I went back to my place right?”

Mark nods, lips still in a perpetual pout.

“Well, my parents stopped me and I had to explain to them why,” says Cedric bashfully.

Mark finds that endearing that Cedric would feel embarrassed telling his parents about him. Cedric was actually annoyed because his parents stopped him to talk about something else and not about Mark. What he doesn’t know doesn’t hurt. 

“Don’t worry baby. I’m sure your parents like me,” Cedric teases.

Mark giggles, “You wish.”

“Of course,” as he wrap his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Now, will you move in with me?” Cedric murmurs against Mark’s lips.

Mark hums.

“If it takes a few more dinners, I would, you know baby,” Cedric trailing his lips down to his ears, gently nibbling on them.

Mark giggles as he was feeling ticklish, “Ced.”

Cedric chuckles into his neck, “Fine baby. Time for me to go home all alone.”

 

Emphasizing on the alone part. Mark pouts. Cedric pinches his cheeks affectionately.

“Don't pout baby. Let me bring you shopping tomorrow.”

“What for? I have everything I need,” as Mark links his hands behind Cedric’s neck, tip toeing since Cedric was taller than him.

“My little sweet talker. I want to get you something new. I don’t like what you are wearing now baby.”

Mark looks at his shirt and jeans. It was his favourite and he worked hard to buy them as they were considered branded for him.

“But I paid them with the money I got from my part time job. It’s my favourite.”

Cedric wants to roll his eyes but he knew it would offend his boyfriend. This is not the time to argue. He would slowly get Mark to listen to him sooner or later.

“I know but I want to splurge on you baby.”

“I’m not with you for your money Ced,” as Mark turns around, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He felt a bit put down. Cedric had never outright said he didn’t like his outfits before tonight. Usually he just says that he wants to pamper him. Cedric sighs and wrap his arms around Mark’s waist, kissing his neck.

“I didn’t mean it that way baby.”

Mark kept quiet, lips frowning.

“Baby,” as Cedric turns Mark around to face him.

“Baby, it’s just that I saw this sick new shirt in that store called Fear of God or something that I know you have been salivating over their clothes and I just wanted to get it for you.”

Mark felt the corners of his mouth lifting but he tried his best not to smile. Not after Cedric just hurt his feelings about his favourite outfit.

“Come on baby. You know you can’t stay mad at me for long,” as Cedric pulls him close.

“You hurt my feelings,” Mark mumbles.

“I’m sorry baby. I’ll buy you a few pieces there to make it up to you okay?”

Mark was going to say something but Cedric places his finger on his mouth.

“Shhh. I want to, because my baby’s feelings got hurt. Let me make it up to you okay?” as Cedric replaces his finger with his lips, coaxing Mark to response. He knew that Mark was weak to his kisses.

“Fine. You’ll have to be nice to me Ced.”

“Always.”

 

 

Mark walks back into the house with a smile on his face, fingers on his lips. He was happy that his family finally met his boyfriend. He was sure they only have good things to say about him. He wanted to get their opinion about Cedric but was surprised that there was nobody downstairs. He looks and the time and realize that he was sending Cedric off for the past hour or so. 

“Well, we did end up making out,” Mark mumbles to himself. 

He went upstairs and decided to take a shower before bed time. After stripping down, he was standing in front of his mirror. He touches the fresh love bites that Cedric left on the base of his throat. He was torn between feeling loved and feeling like a possession. He shakes those thoughts out of his head and steps into the shower. He felt like the dinner went great even though he was late but he made up for it, he hopes. His mind wanders off to his clothes again. This wasn’t the first time he mentioned about wanting to get him a whole new wardrobe. When they first got together, Cedric had already gotten his  a shirt, jeans and even sneakers from Vetement. He could never afford it with the money he is making from his part time jobs. He wanted to refuse Cedric but he insisted that he wanted to get it for Mark. He might have guilt him into it. He remembered telling Cedric that it was too much.

_ “Cedric, this is too much. It’s too expensive.” _

_ “Baby, it’s okay. I am paying for it. Don’t worry about it.” _

_ “It’s not about the money Cedric. I’m not with you because of this,” Mark lowering his voice. He didn’t want the people in the store to hear him. _

_ “I insist baby. You look good in them,” Cedric looking at the salesperson to get get their opinion. _

_ “Yes sir. Those suit you very well.” _

_ “See baby,” Cedric smiling proudly at Mark. _

_ “But…” as Mark begins biting his lips. _

_ “Come on baby. I want to do this for you. Please don’t ruin my surprise and gift to you,” Cedric looking accusingly at Mark. _

_ “But I…” _

_ “I insist baby. You look great in them and I am not taking no for an answer,” as he takes out his credit card and gives it to the salesperson. _

_ “Just wrap up his old clothes. He will be wearing these out. I want my baby to have the very best,” Cedric adds. _

_ Cedric pulls him out of the store, “Now you look gorgeous baby. I know what is best for you. Don’t fight me on this okay.”  _

Mark didn’t think much about it. Ever since then, Cedric would buy him clothes from time to time, especially if he was staying over at his place. Cedric seems to be stocking up branded clothes especially for him. He didn’t even ask him anymore. Mark shrugs and steps out of the shower, feeling refreshed and sleepy. He went to bed with a smile on his face.

 

 

Ever since that dinner, things didn’t seem to go as smoothly as everybody thought it would be. It would seem like Mark was clashing more and more with his parents. And everytime that happens, he would turn to Cedric.

“I don’t know what is their problem Ced. My grades are good. Only thing is that I am seldom at home cause I am either at work or spending time with you. I don’t know why is my parents picking on me.”

Cedric was stroking Mark’s back, comforting him as he lies on his lap.

“That’s why moving in with me is a good idea baby.” 

“Ced,” as Mark pushes himself up, frowning at Cedric.

“I know I know. Just run back to them then. They will just judge me anyway.”

Mark wrap his arms around Cedric’s shoulders, “Ced, that is not the case.” 

“Come on baby. Just move in with me. They keep on picking on you and I don’t like to see my baby unhappy.” 

“Well, they did have a point about the love bites that they have been seeing…”

“Baby, you got them covered up right? And I don’t see why they have to interfere with our love life. It’s not like we are fucking in front of them baby.”

“I know and I have been missing Sunday dinner again.”

“What’s wrong with you wanting to spend more time with your boyfriend? We hardly see each other cause we have been busy with classes.” 

“But…”

“And we can only see each other after you finish work and after your family or whatever. Maybe I am not as important to you as you are to me baby,” Cedric guilt tripping Mark as he pulls Mark’s arms away from him.

Mark stubbornly holds on to his nape, “You are Ced. It’s just that…” 

“See… I put you first in everything baby. Everything,” Cedric emphasizing the word everything.

“Ced…” 

“Look I don’t want to fight with you over your family. Someday you would have to leave the nest baby. I want to build that nest with you. Nobody else okay” 

Mark nods as Cedric pulls him close, hugging him. Cedric could think of a million ways to get Mark to move in with him. After Mark fell asleep that night, Cedric made a call.

“I need your help again.”

 

 

Mark felt bad for fighting with his parents so often that he decided to buy some desserts for them for their usual Sunday dinner. Cedric offered to get them for him from a high class hotel. He wanted to impress them as well in Cedric’s own words. Mark walk into the house with everybody huddling over Joey.

“What's the matter? Joey are you okay?”

Joey nods but he looks shaken.

“What happened?” 

“It’s your boyfriend, that’s what happened!” Tammy burst out.

“What does Cedric has to do with all this?” Mark looks at them.

Grace pulls Tammy down while explaining, “Somebody almost robbed Joey this afternoon. Thank goodness a group of his friends walked by and they didn’t manage to do anything.” 

“I heard one of them said that Cedric Vanderbilt would be pissed of them as they were running away. I am not lying Mark,” Joey adds.

“That can’t be true. I was with him the whole day and he didn’t even use his phone at all. How could he do this?” 

“Are you saying your brother is a liar?” says Papa Tuan.

“No but…” 

“Yien, I don’t want you seeing him again. You are so different when you are with him. You are not yourself,” adds Mama Tuan.

“That’s unfair. Joey might have heard wrong,” says Mark.

“Are you calling your brother a liar? What is happening to you? I don’t like Cedric. I knew there was something wrong with him when I saw him,” says Tammy.

“Just because…”

“You’ve been missing our Sunday dinners. You’ve been staying out of the house all the time. You come home with those hideous love bites disregarding mama and papa’s feelings. Not only that, you are calling your own brother a liar?!” Tammy adds.

“I didn’t say that. I mean he could be mistaken right being in that situation!” Mark raising his voice.

“Tuan Yien!” Papa Tuan raising his voice.

Mark felt angry. After trying so hard to please them and respecting their wishes. He had enough. He couldn’t believe that the whole family actually came out with this plot.

“I cannot believe this! For once I have found someone who wants me for me! And just because of one dinner and stupid love bites, you try to break us up by using such underhanded methods?! That’s a low blow even for you guys!” 

“Mark! How could you think that or even say that? This is so not you! See what he had done to you!” Grace cutting in.

“He had been nothing but nice to you guys! Even bought this dessert is for all of you! You know what. I’ve been listening to mama and papa all this time. I’ve been living by your rules! I have enough. I’m not a child anymore! I’m moving in with Cedric!” Mark screams.

“You ungrateful idiot! Do you think any of us would do such things just to get you to leave him?” Tammy screams.

“I don’t know. Maybe!”

“Yien!” as Papa Tuan’s palm makes contact with Mark’s cheek.

Mark glares at his father, turns around to walk out the door. Papa Tuan had never laid hands on him before. He couldn’t believe he would do that now base on something Joey had heard when he was traumatize. He whipped out his phone and called Cedric as soon as he is outside.

“Ced, come and get me. I’m moving in with you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting... I wanted to get this right... Though I think I am a bit satisfied with this but also I'm not in a sense... But I think it's heading to where I want it to be... Let me know what you think?


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think for both chapter 47 & 48, it might be triggering to some people. Could be more mental and emotional manipulation/abuse... Just putting it out there

Cedric was so excited when Mark called him up. He couldn’t believe that his dream of staying together with Mark is finally coming true. Regardless the circumstances at the moment, Cedric was damn happy that Mark is moving in with him even though at that moment, Mark was crying and sulking in Cedric’s arms in his living room.

“I cannot believe that my family would do that you know. I mean, how could they go to that extend Ced. It’s not fair.”

Cedric continues stroking his back, “Shhh… It’s okay baby. It’s okay. They can think what they want to think and do what they wanna do. In the end they’ll see that my love is true towards you and that is all that matters, baby.”

“But Ced, all you did was trying to get on their good side for me. You did it all for me and this is what they do.” 

Cedric smirks. He was glad that Mark couldn’t see his face at that moment.  _ Yes baby. I did it all for you. For us. _ He was just relishing in the fact that Mark has finally come to his senses and decided to move in with him. Mark doesn’t have to know what he did.

“It’s okay baby. One day they would see the error in their ways and they would come here and apologise to you. Just you wait and see.”

Mark pulls back and cups Cedric’s face.

“If only they would see what I see and hear what I hear. Thank you for being so understanding Ced.” 

Cedric leans in and kisses Mark on the lips, pulling him close until he was breathless from his kiss.

“I’d do anything for you baby. Anything. Even if I have to fly out of space and bring you the stars, I would.”

Mark blushes, “That’s so cheesy Ced.”

 

Cedric smirks and continues showering kisses on Mark. Mark sighs. Happy because a good looking guy like Cedric loves him and so understanding towards him.

“I’m so happy that you are finally moving in with me baby. Fuck the circumstances. I finally have my fucking boyfriend living with me and I’m so happy!”

“Are you fucking happy cause your boyfriend is finally living with you or are you happy cause you can finally fuck your boyfriend that is living with you?” Mark wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Cedric smirks, “Both of course. Living with me and fucking him in our home is the best thing ever.” 

“Our home?” Mark looks at Cedric with a surprised look on his face.

Cedri smirks, “Yes. Our home.”

“But this is your place Ced. I’m only moving in with you.” 

“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to. Doesn’t matter, as long as you are staying with me, it’s our home okay baby,” as Cedric cups Mark’s face.

Mark tears up. He couldn’t believe how sweet Cedric was. He wants to make a home with him even after his family accused him with such allegations.

“Oh baby,” as Cedric kisses him on the lips.

Mark laughs through his tears. He couldn’t believe he was being such a crybaby at the moment.

“My little crybaby,” as Cedric kisses him again and again.

Mark kisses him back, “Thank you Ced.” 

“No. Thank you baby. Thank you for making me the happiest guy in this whole wide world!”

Mark smiles. 

 

Cedric surprises him by carrying him up bridal style.

“Ced, what are you doing? Put me down.”

Cedric laughs as he spins Mark around.

“Ced, I’m getting dizzy.”

Cedric kisses his head.

“What are you up to my crazy boyfriend?” Mark ask.

Cedric grins, “I am carrying my boyfriend over the threshold.”

‘I’m already inside your house Ced.”

“You mean our house and I am carrying you over to my room.”

Mark laughs, “You just wanna have your way with me.”

“Of course baby. Have you seen yourself? So sexy and yummy. I’m gonna have my fill with you around.”

Mark blushes, “Are you calling me your sexual buffet?”

“You kind of are baby,” as Cedric walks towards his room.” 

“Is that all I am?” 

“Well, you are the love of my life?” Cedric peering at Mark.

Mark was blushing furiously. He couldn’t believe that Cedric would call him that.

“Ced…” Mark whines.

Cedric chuckles, “I’ll stop teasing you baby but I’m just telling you the truth.” 

Mark hid his face in the crook of his neck.

“I think I made the right choice.” 

“You made the right choice baby. No thinking. It’s a fact.”

Mark giggles when Cedric drops him on his bed before crowding over him. Mark keens when Cedric latches onto his neck. Cedric couldn’t be happier. If only Mark would cut off ties with his family than that would be perfect. He would be the only family that Mark needs.

 

 

For the first month, Mark felt bliss. He felt like he was on their honeymoon. Nobody telling them that they should keep their PDA in the room. They could make out as much as they want, whenever they want and wherever they want. Cedric was surprising him every other day by bringing him flowers or date nights. Not only that, Cedric would send him to school everyday and walks him to class even though on days he has no classes. Then he would always pick Mark up no matter how late he is or no matter how inconvenient it was for Cedric to pick him up. When Mark asks him why, Cedric’s answer for always because he loves Mark.

“Ced, you can sleep in on days you don’t have classes or don’t have to bother yourself to pick me up you know. It is so inconvenient for you and you need all the rest that you can get. You’ve been working extra hard lately. I can get to class and back by myself.”

“But sweetheart, I want to. Now that we are finally staying together, I can pamper you as much as I want. Also I want to keep you safe from all other wolves surrounding my baby. Gotta keep him safe.”

“I’m a big boy, Ced.” 

“No. You’re a big baby. Specifically my big baby. I gotta work hard for my baby so that he doesn’t have to lift a finger for the rest of his life.”

Mark blushes. He felt touched. He melted at those words. It seems like Cedric is implying that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

“I’m studying for my own degree you know.”

“Baby, early childhood education won’t put food on the table. It's just a fancy word for nannies or kindergarten teachers.”

Mark frowns. He didn’t like it when Cedric looks down on his chosen future career. He knew it wasn’t fancy like a lawyer but it was something he was passionate about. Cedric realising it pulls Mark close into his arms.

“I didn’t mean it that way baby. I just don’t want you to work so hard after we graduate, that’s all. Never in the history of a Vanderbilt that allows their partners to work. They are just suppose to look pretty and be supportive of us.”

Mark blushes again. He wasn’t  sure if that was what Cedric was implying but it really does sound like Cedric is implying that he is planning to make him, his life partner. He wasn’t sure if Cedric’s conservative family would be able to accept their relationship in the first place. As far as he knows, never in the history of a Vanderbilt that is married or at least in a relationship with a partner of the same gender that came out in public.

“Baby, I am serious about you. I am not playing games with you okay. I love you and I want your everything and I want to be your everything cause right now baby, you are my everything.” 

Mark now felt bad as he was sulking about Cedric looking down on his chosen major when he actually was thinking way ahead for their future.

“I’m sorry Ced for doubting you.”

“No baby, it’s my fault. I should have told you my plans clearer so that no misunderstanding would stem out of it. Next time, listen to what I have to say, okay baby? I’m doing this for us. For our future.” 

 

 

Everything seems to go downhill after that first month. Mark didn’t think anything about it at first. It all started when Mark wore his favourite black rip jeans that he knew that Cedric likes and paired it with a simple black collarless shirt and his favourite sneakers for class. Cedric was waiting for him in the living room because he was preparing breakfast for them as usual. Mark happily sat down at the table.

“What are you wearing baby?”

Mark smiles shyly, “You like it?”

“No. Go change into something more suitable baby,” Cedric replies sternly.

“But you said you like me in this before Ced.” 

“I don’t think I ever said that. Why would I like it when you look like a whore?”

Mark felt hurt. He couldn’t believe that Cedric would say such harsh words. He could feel the tears in his eyes. He just push away from the table and walks into the room, slamming the door in the process. Cedric groans. He just realise he used the wrong choice of word with Mark. He went after his boyfriend. Mark was rubbing the tears away from his eyes furiously, while pulling out his clothes one by one just to see if he could put something that is more “suitable”. He couldn’t believe that Cedric just said that he look like a whore. Just the other day he was complimenting on how good he looked in it. Today he got a totally different reaction. Cedric just stood there looking at Mark. Hoping that he would stop throwing a tantrum soon.

“Baby.”

Mark ignores him as he takes a pair of jeans and puts on a t-shirt and an oversize sweater.

“Baby. What are you wearing?”

“Something that won’t make somebody call me a whore.”

“Baby…”

“I don’t see how a proper shirt and rip jeans would make somebody look like a fucking whore.”

“Baby… I don’t mean it that way,” as he takes Mark’s hand.

Mark pulls his hand away.

“Then what do you mean?”

Cedric kept quiet.

“See. Even you can’t answer me. Now excuse me I got a class to catch. Don’t bother to send me. I’m sure you don’t want somebody looking like a whore seating in your expensive car.”

“Baby…”

Mark ignores him and walks out of the house. This was like their first fight after staying together. Cedric was a little pissed at Mark. He didn't mean it that way. He just meant that it looked cheap because he was sure that it is cheap. He just wanted Mark to look elegant. To Cedric, Mark has that high class society look and he wants him to dress him that way. Cedric slaps his forehead.

“I should just get him clothes the way I want him to dress. That way, I won’t hurt his feelings for saying things that come to my mind and he would look better and dress the way I want him to and we won’t fight over stupid things like this. Problem solve. Now to make it up to my baby.”

 

 

Mark was pissed and hurt by what Cedric said. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend would call him that to his face. He was sulking in class and his friends could see that he wasn’t in a good mood the whole day. He barely ate breakfast and he wasn’t very hungry throughout lunch either. He went through his classes in a daze. Whenever somebody ask him if he was okay. He just forced a smile and nod. Even when they ask him to eat with them he just shakes his head and told them he wasn’t feeling well. This was like their first fight since he moved in with Cedric and Cedric didn’t even try to apologise to him or go after him. That made him sad. He thought that Cedric would be more apologetic than how he was in the morning. He was usually more apologetic even when he didn’t mean to offend him. This was on purpose. Cedric on the other hand was busy planning on how to apologise to Mark. He was sure going to do it in public where Mark cannot turn him down either. But it also has to seem sincere so that Mark would melt and play into his plans. Cedric called his friend to find out from his girlfriend who is in the same class as Mark to help out with his plans. She was also acting out as his spy so to speak. Cedric frowned when he found out that Mark didn’t eat and he did feel a bit guilty for causing that but then again, maybe Mark needed to lose the weight.

“He still should eat no matter how angry he is at me,” Cedric grumbles to himself.

Cedric makes sure he makes plans for them to eat somewhere. He has to make sure that he shows Mark that he isn’t embarrassed at him or his wardrobe choices though he knows that he could make him dress better. 

 

Cedric had already memorise Mark’s schedule. He knew that his last class ends at 4.00pm. He makes sure that his friend’s girlfriend bring Mark to the parking lot where he planned his surprise. They brought him to the parking lot with the pretense that they were all going to just hangout at the parking lot for a little while. They try to lighten up his mood while they were walking to the car park. They could see that his mood was down in the dumps since morning.

“Come on Mark. We are just going to hang out for a little while at the car park. You haven’t hang out with us for a while now.”

“I know,” not offering any excuses at all.

“We heard you moved in with Cedric, that top law student.”

Mark gives him a fake smile. He really didn’t feel like hearing his name or smiling at all after what happened that morning. He could still feel the hurt.

“Yes, Mark. I heard from my boyfriend that you moved in with him. I remember that he lives in that nice condo.”

Mark gives her a small smile. It was indeed a nice place but at the moment, he didn’t feel that way. They were getting closer when they could see a group gathering at the parking lot. They could hear them talking excitedly. Mark wonders what was happening.

 

As they got closer, Mark could only see people pointing at him and whispering which made him even more curious. When he got to the front, there he was, Cedric, standing with the biggest bouquet of roses he had ever since. Not only that, there were balloons as well as a banner, I’M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.” Mark was blushing now. He couldn’t believe that Cedric would do such cheesy thing in public just to apologise to him. Cedric walks towards him before kneeling down in front of him.

“I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t mean to say such things. I really didn’t mean to.” 

“Ced, what are you doing?” Mark whispers.

“I’m not getting up until you say that you forgive me baby.”

“Ced, everybody is looking,” as Mark turns to look around them.

“I don’t care, baby. They can look as much as they want. I don’t care about them. I care about you. I shouldn’t have said those words baby. I didn’t mean it baby. Let me make it up to you.”

“Ced, this is embarrassing,” Mark hisses.

“Baby, I’m sorry. Please forgive me?”

By now, everybody was chanting “forgive him”. Mark could hear somebody saying that he should since he did all this just to say sorry. Mark was blushing. Cedric stands up.

“What do you say baby?” as he thrust the roses into his hands.

“Okay. I forgive you.”

Cedric kisses him as he carries him. Everybody around them started cheering and clapping for them.

“Don’t you dare say that to me again Ced. It hurts,” Mark pouting at Cedric.

“I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. I’m sorry baby for being an insensitive jerk,” as Cedric makes a cross on his chest.

“And you did say that I look good in that outfit. I wasn’t lying.” 

Cedric hold the urge from rolling his eyes at the moment.

“Fine. But what is this I hear that you didn’t eat the whole day?” 

Mark looks down at his roses. Cedric pushes his chin up gently.

“Just because you were angry at me, doesn’t mean you should neglect yourself, baby.”

“I wasn’t hungry,” Mark mumbles.

“Doesn’t matter. Promise me that you would never do this again.”

Mark nods.

“Now let me feed my baby and then I’m going to bring you shopping to show you my sincerity in apologising.”

“Ced, it’s okay. It’s enough to just bring me out for dinner.”

Cedric shakes his head as he slowly nudges Mark into his car.

“No. I’m going to make it up to you by buying you an entire new wardrobe, baby.”

“Ced, that’s a bit too much.” 

“I want to baby. Now let’s go eat at that newly opened Italian restaurant. I know you like Italian food.”

Mark smiles. He felt happy when the waiters treated him with respect even though he walked into that place with an oversized sweatshirt. At first he felt conscious about it but Cedric assure him that he was proud to be seen with him regardless with what he was wearing. They had a very nice meal with Cedric chastising Mark for not eating as he fed him. Mark felt loved.

 

 

After dinner, Cedric brought Mark to all the upscale clothing stores that he visits such as Gucci, Fendi and YSL just to name a few. Mark didn’t have a say on what he wanted. Maybe only one or two outfits but the rest was chosen by Cedric. Not that Mark minds as he has impeccable taste, but the obscene amount that Cedric was spending on him was a bit alarming.

“Ced, this is too much. I thought you were only getting me one or two pieces not the entire collection,” Mark whispers to Cedric as he was making payment at one of the stores.

“No way baby. I’m getting you an entirely new wardrobe. You deserve the best and I only want the best for my baby.” 

“But is it so expensive Ced. It’s even more expensive than the Vetement or Fear of God that you bought me the other day.”

“I want you to look your best all the time since my boyfriend always looks good in anything. So nothing but the best.”

“This is not because you don't like my cheap outfits right?” Mark feeling a bit insecure.

“Of course not baby. I just want to do this for you,” Cedric lying through his teeth. 

There was no way he was going to tell Mark that he hates his outfits. It shows that he doesn’t come from money like him.

“I don’t want anybody from my family or their circle looks down on you because of your clothes.”

Mark was taken aback. He was surprised to hear that. But maybe Cedric has a point there. He didn’t want Cedric to be embarrassed by him should they bump into his “elite” circle.

 

That night, Cedric made Mark put on a little fashion show for him with all his new outfits. He took polaroid pictures of each and everyone of it. Cedric’s excuse was so that he could be the first person to see him in that outfit. In reality, he wanted to make sure that Mark has a guide on how each and every outfit is worn including the shoes so that he would wear them exactly how he wants him to. Mark felt happy but at the same time he realise how different their lives were. Mark didn’t come from money like Cedric. His family was comfortable enough to be able to travel overseas every year but not to the extend of traveling overseas every other month like Cedric’s. Cedric made love to Mark before they went to sleep or more like Cedric wanted to have sex with Mark and Mark consented even though he was tired. The sex was good. Cedric was happy that he had won their first battle. 

 


	48. Chapter 48

Mark thought that everything was getting better after that incident. He and Cedric was no longer fighting about his clothes as even his casual clothes was bought by Cedric. It was all branded of course. Though Cedric did allow him to own some Adidas sneakers which was at least bought from Japan, Cedric bought him all the limited edition Nike kicks. Mark wasn’t sure what to feel about that but Cedric assures him that he was worth it. Mark on the other hand wasn’t receiving any allowances from his parents nor was he getting any wages as Cedric quit his job for him. No discussions. No nothing. Mark just went to work one day and was called into the office by the manager.

“Hello Mark.”

“Hello Sir. Did I do anything wrong?” as he fidgets. The employees at the store was only called by the manager when they did something wrong.

“Oh no. You did nothing wrong. I’m just sorry to see you go.”

“To see me go?” Mark was highly confused at the moment.

“Yes. Your brother Cedric called me yesterday and told me that you have to stay back home to take care of a family member or something?” says the manager as he starts to look at his suspiciously.

“Oh… Yes. My grandpa. He isn’t feeling very well at the moment so we are taking turns to take care of him,” Mark lying through his teeth. He couldn’t believe that Cedric would quit his job for him. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. But you can come back whenever, if there is a vacancy. Here’s your half month wages. All the best Mark.”

“Thank you sir.”

Mark walks out the store, fuming. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He went home to confront Cedric about it.

 

Cedric was in the study room when he heard Mark slamming the front door. Cedric just ignored it and continued to study. He knew he could handle Mark. He always could.

“Ced!” 

“In the study room baby,” Cedric answers him as he stretches. He had been studying for the last few hours.

Mark walks in, glaring at Cedric with his arms crossed. Cedric chuckles. Mark looks adorable even when he is angry. That just makes him want to tease him even more.

“Did you quit my job for me?”

“Yes baby,” as Cedric pulls Mark closer so he could wrap his arms around his waist, kissing his stomach since he was sitting down.

Mark remains stiff, not touching Cedric nor smiling at him at all.

“Why?”

“Why what baby?” as Cedric draws mindlessly on Mark’s stomach, knowing how sensitive Mark is.

“Stop that,” as Mark tries to push Cedric’s hand away but that only made the other wrap his arms tighter around him.

“Stop what baby?” Cedric smirking at Mark defiantly.

“Why did you quit my job for me without asking me. Now I don’t have any money to get me through university Ced,” Mark sulking at his boyfriend.

“No boyfriend of mine should be working let alone at that store.”

“But…”

Cedric stands up and held his hand up, “That is final baby. Look, you come home late almost every night and you are too tired to study after.”

Before Mark could say anything else, Cedric cuts him off again.

“If you want to work, work for me. Be my personal assistant. God knows I need help around here. I need reminders to pay the bills etc.”

Of course Cedric was lying. He never had to pay his bills as it was paid by his family. He just didn’t want Mark to be working and be far from his sight.

“But Ced…”

“Baby, can’t you just be a good boy and just listen to me?” kissing him on the head before releasing him to get a glass of water in the kitchen. He could feel a headache coming and he wasn’t in the mood to argue with Mark. 

“Ced…”

“Enough! End of discussion! I don’t want you to work and that’s final!” Cedric yelled at Mark. That was the first time Cedric raised his voice at him. Mark bit his lips. He couldn’t believe that Cedric yelled at him. Another first in their relationship. Mark just turns around and walk towards their room. Cedric rubs his forehead, took some tylenol and gulp it down with water before going after Mark.

 

He knocks on the door and calls out to his boyfriend softly, “Baby?”

Mark was lying down on the bed, stomach down. Cedric approaches him and ruffles his hair.

“Baby, come on. Look at me please?”

Mark shakes his head. He was angry. Cedric kisses the back of his head while rubbing his back.

“Come on baby. You are being childish here.”

That made Mark turned around, glaring at him.

“You are being childish here Ced. You are the one that quit my job for me by telling some stupid lie and without consulting me first just because you don’t want me working. How am I supposed to survive university now? My parents cut me off when I moved in with you. That stupid job at the store was my only source of income okay.”

Cedric rubs the back of his neck, making him look younger than he is.

“But the pay is so small and you work freaking long hours baby. Hours that could be used to be with me.”

“You could have talk to me first and not yelled at me when I confront you about it.”

Cedric chuckles. So maybe his boyfriend was throwing a tantrum for being yelled at. 

“Is this about me yelling at you baby? Look I’m sorry.”

“That’s not it…”

Cedric cuts Mark off, again.

“Look. You don’t have to worry about anything okay baby. I got everything covered.”

“But… I don’t want to use your family’s money.”

“Who said about using their money? I have my own trust fund and before you say anything, I am not allowed to touch that either. I’ve been doing some work on the side for money. So I am spending that money that I made on my own okay.”

“What…”

“You don’t have to know that baby. I told you, Vanderbilt’s partners just need to look pretty and is not allowed to work. Do you think I would quit your job for you not knowing that I would need to take care of you?”

“But…”

“This is my job, baby. You fought with your parents and moved out of your family home and into mine. Of course I am ready to take on the responsibility of making sure that your life run smoothly from here on.”

Mark sits up on the bed, still frowning at his boyfriend.

“You could have discuss it with me first Ced.”

“I know baby. I’m sorry. It’s just that I am stressed with all the work that is piling up and I wanted my baby to pamper me, is that too much to ask?”

Mark kept quiet. He was still angry but somehow, Cedric always manages to get his way.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you baby. But I am going to be taking care of you for the rest of my life and I let that stress of that and study got to me. I’m sorry.”

Mark felt himself yielding. Cedric was really thinking about their future together and all Mark was thinking was to get through university.

“Next time talk to me first Ced.”

“Come on baby, I said I’m sorry.”

Cedric could feel his temper flaring again. Mark was being difficult again. Mark was still sulking, thats for sure and Cedric knew that. He could see that.

“You know what. Sulk all you want. I am doing everything I can but you just want to act like a spoiled brat. I’m out,” as Cedric walks out.

Mark was shocked. He didn’t expect Cedric to get angry again. He was going to accept his apology. Maybe this time it’s his fault. 

 

Mark stayed up all night waiting for Cedric. He tried calling him but it kept going into voicemail. Cedric on the other hand was out drinking and having some fun with some escort in the club his family visits. He wanted to teach Mark a lesson. There was no way that he would let anybody dictate his life even though he is his boyfriend. He was used to getting his way. If he could get Mark to dress how he wants, he could get him to listen to him as well. It was simple as that. Mark on the other had was trying to remain calm at home. He couldn’t stop pacing in the living room as he still couldn’t get through to Cedric.

“Where are you?” as Mark talks to himself.

It was almost dawn when Cedric went home. Mark had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room. Cedric chuckles when he saw his tear stricken face. This will teach Mark to not listen to him again. But he does love Mark, that's for sure. He was a bit sad to see how puffy and red Mark’s eyes was. He caress his face gently.

“Baby, why aren’t you sleeping in the room?”

Mark opens his eyes and throws himself at Cedric.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have fought with you. Where were you? I was so worried.”

“I went home to study. Sorry for worrying you baby. But you should just listen to me next time okay. I just want to take care of you and doing what is best for you.”

Mark nods, hugging him tight. Cedric chuckles.

“Let’s get you to bed. My poor poor baby,” as he carries Mark up while showering kisses on his face.

 

 

Mark thought everything was okay again. Since he wasn’t working anymore, Cedric sometimes gives him money which was quite seldom because if Mark mentions that he needs something, Cedric would get it for him right away. Should Mark need any revision books, Cedric would go shop with him. If he mentions that he is craving for a certain snack, if Cedric wasn’t around, he would get it delivered via his servants. So, you could say he was living the life. It seems fun at first but as the days go by, Mark was feeling more restless. He had voiced it out to Cedric before but Cedric assures him that he should just enjoy it.

“Ced, can’t I do something? I feel so restless. I’ve never been more up to date with my assignments and studying,” as Mark made himself comfortable on Cedric’s lap.

Cedric chuckles as he wrap his arms around Mark.

“Awww, is my baby already practising to be a Vanderbilt’s partner?”

“Ced…” Mark grumbles.

Cedric kisses Mark’s cheek to appease the elder.

“I’m joking baby. Isn’t this nice? I get to see you whenever I’m home. I get to pamper you and you pamper me by making me coffee and bringing me snacks while I’m studying. This is the life I can get use to baby.”

Mark blushes.

“Also I get to taste my baby whenever I have the urge,” as Cedric bites Mark’s ear.

“Taste your baby?” Mark quirking his eyebrow ar Cedric.

Cedric smirks, “Yes. Taste my baby like this.”

Cedric’s hand slips into Mark’s pants as he teases his boyfriend’s ears. Mark couldn’t help the moan that slip from his lips, blushing when he heard Cedric chuckling. Cedric carries Mark to bed and have his way with him. 

 

Cedric looks over at Mark as he sleeps, with a smile plastered on his face. Cedric had a satisfied look on his face. But amidst all this satisfied feeling, he felt something else. He wasn’t sure if it was dissatisfaction in a sense or anger or annoyance. Even though he was happy to see Mark at home everyday when he gets home, he also felt something else especially when Mark tells him that he finished his assignments or he was out for a study group. He couldn’t help the ugly thoughts that was slowly brewing in his mind. The thoughts that Mark wasn’t doing his fair share of helping out in the house. But he also remembers that it was he who didn’t let Mark work in the first place. He tries to shake those ugly thoughts out of his head. His thoughts was disrupted when Mark turns to his side of the bed and snuggles his leg. Cedric runs his fingers through his hair and hears him sighs contently. Cedric was sure now he made the right decision. The decision to not have Mark work. He was jealous enough to know that there are other guys ogling at him in class. He didn’t need random strangers that goes to the store and ogle at him too. Mark was too good looking for his own good and Cedric knows it. 

 

 

Mark was happy that he aced one of his quizzes and decided to surprise Cedric by making dinner for him. It was going to be a simple dinner of mushroom soup, garlic bread and pasta. Something simple that he used to make when he was at home. He would like to think that it was a speciality. He had so much time to study now that he was breezing through his classes. Even his professors noticed this. Cedric being the smart guy that he is was also breezing through his classes. He was missing quite a lot of it but he still manages to come out on top which was why his professors doesn’t say anything about this. What Mark doesn’t know is that Cedric was dealing drugs just to past the time and just because he can to get extra pocket money that he doesn’t need. He wasn’t strap for cash as his parents or his grandfather deposits large amount of cash as he allowance every week. Him dealing drugs is for fun and since now Mark is staying with him, he uses that “fun” money for Mark. of course he wouldn’t tell all this to Mark. He was to trusting towards him to even ask. Mark actually asked him before but he just told Mark that he was doing trading.

“Ced, how are you supporting me? I mean I am grateful and everything but I don’t want to be a burden on you.”

Cedric tried his best to not roll his eyes.

“Why do you want to know baby? It’s just boring stuff. Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours.”

Mark pouts. Cedric chuckles as he pulls him close for a kiss.

“I am just doing some trading okay baby. Nothing illegal.”

“You sure it’s okay for me to not do anything to help you out, financially?”

Cedric giggles, “You are so adorable baby and no. I’m gonna pamper the hell out of you.”

Mark hugs Cedric, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure baby. Good practise for me.”

 

Mark was happily preparing dinner while waiting for Cedric. He told himself that he would heat up the soup once Cedric is home. He didn’t want Cedric to have a cold dinner so he timed himself carefully. After preparing everything, Mark went to freshen up so that he could greet Cedric when he comes home. Cedric on the other hand was very annoyed that evening. Apparently, some of the people that he has been dealing with was trying to asking him to lower down his prices and that wasn’t sitting very well with Cedric. They had the nerve to even threaten to get their supplies from other dealers. He knew those that was foolish enough to bargain with him are new dealers. Those long time dealers knew not to mess with Cedric or try to mess his supplies. One of those new dealers did just that. Not only did he had gotten his supplies from a rival, he even had the nerve to pinch Cedric’s customers. That put him in a bad mood. He had his people to search for that newbie and the last news he had gotten from his people was that they were still in the process of looking for him. So he wasn’t really in a good mood when he got home that evening.

 

Mark was excited when he heard the front door opened. He quickly went into the kitchen to get the food ready. Cedric was annoyed when he couldn’t see Mark when he got into the house.

“Baby! Where are you?!”

“Here in the kitchen Ced.”

Cedric walks in only to see a smiling Mark and a table full of food.

“What is this?!”

Mark was startled. He was surprised that Cedric was angry.

“D-d-dinner Ced.”

“Who asked you to do this?” Cedric glaring at Mark.

“I-I thought I-I do something nice f-f-or y-you, Ced.”

Cedric take a look at the food and pushes everything off the table, in the process spilling hot mushroom soup onto Mark’s feet.

“Who ask you to waste your time?! If I wanted something to eat, I would just get it delivered. Freeloading bitch,” said Cedric as he walks out of the kitchen.

Mark was crying as he babies his feet. He quickly went into the bathroom to cool it down. After applying some medicine over his foot, he went into the kitchen to clean up. Cedric walk past the kitchen and yelled at Mark again.

“Just leave those bloody things on the floor. I’ll get somebody to clean it up. I’m going out. Don’t wait up for me.”

Mark heard the door slammed. He was confused. Did he do something wrong? All he wanted was to make Cedric a nice meal. Not only that, he was called a freeloading bitch and his foot was burned.

 

 

That night, Mark called their mutual friend to send him to the hospital. He tried calling Cedric but it went straight into voicemail. His foot was throbbing and he couldn’t really walk because of the pain. Mark had to stay over at the hospital for observation overnight. Cedric came home to an empty house in the morning. He was surprised that Mark didn’t answer him when he called out to him. He knew that his temper gotten the worst of him again.

“Baby?” as Cedric walks around the house.

“Baby? Where are you?”

Cedric could feel his temper flaring when he switches on his handphone only to find a dozen messages from his friends and miscalls from Mark. Just as he was about to call Mark, one of his friends called him.

“Dude, where the fuck are you?”

“I’m home. What’s up?”

“Mark is in the hospital. Didn’t you know? Didn’t you get our fucking messages?”

“What happened?” as Cedric rushes out from his house.

“He said he was careless and dropped a pot of hot water on his foot or something. You better come quick dude.”

 

Mark was getting ready to be discharged when Cedric rushes into the room.

“Oh my god baby, what happened?”

Mark flinches when Cedric tries to touch him. Mark was slightly frightened of him as he had never seen his temper flared like that before.

“Baby?”

Mark looks around to make sure that nobody was around. 

“Remember when you pushed the food off the table?”

Cedric nods. He was getting slightly impatient but his heart hurts a little to see Mark injured that way but his heart also soared to see Mark being afraid of him, something he can’t explain.

“There was a pot of hot soup and it landed on my foot.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Cedric raising his voice a little.

“I did but it went through to voicemail,” Mark answered in a small voice.

Cedric felt his heart soar to see Mark so timid and afraid of him. He reaches out to Mark again and he flinches again.

“I’m sorry baby. I don’t mean to. I really am. I just had a bad day. Come here.”

Mark hesitate a little before going closer to Cedric.

“Are you okay now?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Why baby?”

“Am I only a freeloading bitch to you? I can work you know. You were the one who quit my job for me,” as Mark sniffles.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t mean it. It was the stress of studies talking. I’m so sorry,” as he takes a step closer to Mark, wrapping him in his arms.

Mark wrap his arms around Cedric. For the first time since they started going out, Mark wasn’t sure if he knows Cedric very well. Cedric on the other hand felt powerful over Mark.

“Let’s go home kay. I’m gonna do you right.”

Mark nods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! I was trying to finish up You first before I move to this story. I know it has been a long time... Hopefully I'll be able to update this a bit more regularly... 
> 
> You could thank the blackmailers @islandahgase & @TJbaby for the tough love they gave me for this.... Now let me bug them for their updates...
> 
> Let me know what you think about Cedric here?


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter might be triggering to some people. Mentions about abuse... Mentally, emotionally, physically. Please skip if you are not comfortable reading this.

Things was okay for a little while before it took another turn, again. At this point, Mark was already wasn’t sure which is the real Cedric. Before he moved in, Cedric has always been the sweet tentative boyfriend who never raised his voice at him, who never insulted him to this extend, the caring and loving boyfriend who would put Mark’s feelings first before anything. After moving in with him, Cedric seems to transform into somebody different. Mark could see that Cedric can be moody at times. His temper was scary at times. His words hurts a lot even when he doesn’t mean it or maybe he does. It was as if a switch has been flipped. Cedric can be the loving sweet boyfriend but Mark was seeing less of it. But the few weeks after he burned his foot, Cedric was back to the sweet boyfriend that Mark knew. He was a bit wary but Cedric was really showing him remorse. Even more than the time he called him a whore. Cedric was waiting for him hand and foot. He accompanies Mark to his classes and picks his up from the classroom even though his faculty is at the opposite end. He makes sure he accompanies Mark to the hospital to get his dressings changed. 

 

On the last day of his appointment, Cedric made sure he rushed home after class just to accompany Mark to the hospital to get the all clear from his doctor. He was already walking normally and had been given the greenlight to wear shoes for the last two weeks but the doctor wanted to be sure that everything was okay. After all, he has a Vanderbilt up his ass, literally speaking, asking him everyday to give him boyfriend an all clear. Thank goodness this doctor didn’t cave into Cedric’s demands. He wanted to make sure that Mark was really healed before he gives him the all clear.

“So, Mark, how are you feeling? How is the foot?”

“I feel good. My foot feels great. It doesn’t hurt anymore and I’m quite mobile.”

“That’s good. I think the skin is recovering nicely as well. You don’t have to come for any follow ups. I’m discharging you permanently. You take good care of yourself young man. Be careful with hot pots and hot waters.”

“I will. Thank you doc,” as Mark smiles.

The doctor then turns to Cedric, “You take good care of him. Make sure it doesn’t happen again. You hear me.”

Cedric gives him his most charming smile while giving him a fake salute, “Yes sir.”

Mark and Cedric thank the doctor before leaving the hospital.

“So, what do you want to do baby?”

“I’m a bit hungry. Can we get something to eat?”

“Sure but let’s watch you calories okay. Don’t want you turning into a fat cow after sitting on your ass for so long with zero exercise,” Cedric teases.

“I do exercise. You gave me plenty of exercise in bed Ced,” Mark says innocently.

Cedric chuckles as he kisses Mark on the lips. Mark couldn’t help but feel a bit conscious after that. He was sure he didn’t gain weight at all but he decides to ignore it, for now. Also, a few weeks later, he heard that the sweet doctor was involved in a bad accident.

 

 

It all started with Mark mentioning that he wanted to get fitter as he felt like he was losing his muscle mass after he stopped working. He wasn’t lifting heavy boxes. He thought he mentioned to Cedric about him wanting to go to the condo gym just to work out.

“Ced, I think I’m losing my muscles.”

“Hmmm…” Cedric answers absentmindedly while going through his books.

“I think I want to go work out at the gym here. What do you think?”

“You look fine baby. Why would you want to work out?”

“My arms and legs don’t seem as toned as they use to. Look,” as Mark stands in front of Cedric.

Cedric chuckles.

“You look fine baby.”

“You sure? I mean look at me.”

“Yes baby.”

Mark felt assured just a little until Cedric opened his mouth again.

“But I think you could lose a few more pounds baby.”

“What do you mean Ced?”

“I mean, your cheeks has gotten a bit chubbier and your waist, I can see love handles already.”

Mark starts inspecting his body, feeling slightly conscious.

“If you are not careful baby, my eyes might go wondering,” Cedric teases as he gets up to get some snacks from the kitchen.

Cedric comes back with some junk food, offering them to Mark, “Want some?”

Mark shakes his head. Cedric was gloating on the inside. He loves the fact that he holds some sort of power over Mark. So, it becomes a cycle. Cedric would chastise Mark for gaining Mark one minute, and then the next he would be scolding Mark for not eating. It was really contradicting. If Mark eats, Cedric would call him a fat cow. If he doesn’t eat, Cedric would say he is not taking good care of his health. But on certain days, Cedric would praise Mark for looking so good. Saying that he looks so skinny and sexy. 

 

Some of Mark’s friends was worried for him. They told him that he was losing too much weight but Mark assures them that he is fine. He made it a point to eat in front of them during lunch but he could cut drastically on breakfast and dinner. Mark was standing in front of the full length  mirror after a week of having nothing but soup and crackers because Cedric was saying his ass looks saggy from all the fries he was eating the other day. He was wearing a simple shirt from YSL and a pair of jeans from CK and some nice dress shoes. He was feeling very insecure about himself when Cedric walks into the room and stopped and stare. He even wolf whistled at him.

“I look fat Ced,” Mark frowning at his boyfriend.

“On the contrary, you look gorgeous baby,” as Cedric wrap his arms around Mark.

“You think so?”

“I know so baby,” as he turns Mark around to face him.

Mark bites his lower lips. Cedric places his thumb on them, willing Mark to stop biting his lips.

“Now let me get dressed and bring you out for a nice dinner. I want to show my boyfriend off to the world!”

Mark felt happy when he saw how happy Cedric looks. It was worth all this dieting. During dinner, Mark was receiving a lot of looks from the people around them, especially when he went to the toilet. Cedric didn’t like the attention Mark was getting to the point that he was suspicious when Mark excused himself to go to the washroom.

 

 

After that, Cedric seems to be hell bent on wanting to know Mark’s every move because he was so used to accompanying Mark to and fro his classes. Whenever his studies or classes doesn’t permit him to be there to pick up Mark, Cedric was always texting and calling Mark. At first Mark felt that Cedric was being protective of him and he was still feeling guilty of injuring his foot. But lately, it seems borderline possessive. One day, Cedric had to go home for some family meeting, so Mark decided to meet up with some friends for dinner since Cedric won’t be home for dinner. He wasn’t really late and he was home by 10.30pm. When he walks into the condo, Cedric was already sitting there waiting for him, fuming.

“Where were you?”

“I told you I was meeting up with some friends for dinner remember?”

“Why are you back so late?”

“It’s just 10.30pm Ced,” as Mark walks towards the room.

Cedric grabs Mark’s arm and pulled him back, “Don’t you turn your back on me!”

“Ouch Ced,” as he pulls his arm away from him and rubs it.

Cedric takes it as a sign of rebellion against him. He didn’t know what got into him. By the time he realise it, Mark was already on the floor crying, clutching his cheek. It was then he realise that he had slapped his boyfriend. Instead of remorse, he felt exhilarated by it. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at the moment but he knew he had messed up again. He kneeled down next to Mark.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I don’t what came over me. I’m so sorry.”

Mark flinches when Cedric touches him. He moved away when Cedric tries to get close to him.

“Baby, I’m so sorry.”

Cedric looks like he was closed to tears. Mark couldn’t believe that Cedric laid his hands on him. He was shocked.

“I’ll leave. I’m a monster,” says Cedric as he walks out of the house.

Mark was too shocked to move or say anything. He just sat there crying. He didn’t know who to talked to. His friends? They have mutual friends so he didn’t want them knowing about his and Cedric’s problems. His family? They would tell him that it was his own choice. Mark took a shower and went to bed. He was numb. He was shocked. He couldn’t believe what had happened.

 

The next morning, Mark was still in a daze with what happened the night before. Cedric slapped him. Mark cried a little before telling himself that he needs to get to class.

“Come on Mark Tuan. This is no excuse to skip class. Now get your big butt moving,” Mark saying to himself.

After a long hot shower, Mark got dressed and walks out of the room. He was greeted with bouquets and bouquets of beautiful black roses, just like the first time they go together but still seems to be in a bigger scale. Not only was the whole condo was filled with roses, there was also dozens and dozens of balloons with notes inside. Cedric stood there right in the middle of it looking grief stricken. Cedric didn’t move an inch.

“What is this Ced?”

“I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t mean to. You must believe me. My hand slipped.”

“I don’t know Ced,” as Mark wrap his arms around himself. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Cedric’s words at the moment. Cedric walks a bit closer to Mark and watches as Mark inches away from him. It hurts him but it also angers him.

“I love you so much. I’m sorry baby. I really am. I didn’t know what got over me. The stress from my studies and the pressure from my parents was getting to me. I shouldn’t have let it out on you.”

“What pressure Ced?”

Cedric looks at Mark, “Remember last night that I was at my parent’s place?”

Mark nods.

“They were pressuring me to get engage with the Rockwell’s daughter.”

The Rockwell’s was another prominent family. Old money, just like Cedric’s. Mark kept quiet.

“Well, I told them that I don’t want to and that I already have somebody I love.”

Mark just stood there. He wanted to know what was going on in Cedric’s life.

“So?”

“I told them that if I am going to get engage, I only want to be engaged to you,” says Cedric and he was blushing.

Mark found himself in disbelief, “Wh-wh-what?”

“Obviously they freaked out and threatened to cut me off my inheritance but I stood firm. So they told me to go home and think about it. I am not changing my mind ever.”

Mark stood there, trying to process everything while Cedric dares himself to get closer to Mark, standing in front of him.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I am a fool for hurting you. It will never happen again.”

“You promise?”

Cedric nods.

“Okay.”

Cedric broke down in front of Mark which surprised him. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend was sobbing in front on him.

“What’s the matter Ced? Are you okay?”

Cedric shakes his head, “I thought I had lost you forever.”

They stood there holding each other. That day, they both skipped classes and stayed in each other’s arms till morning, just holding each other.

 

 

Mark thought that they had put all that behind them but the beatings didn’t stop with that one slap. As the week goes by, the beatings worsened . But everytime after it happened, Cedric was very apologetic to the extend of hurting himself. Mark finds himself forgiving him every single time. At this point, he wasn’t sure if it was because he loves him or it was because he was afraid of him or he just wanted to keep the peace. He was at his wit’s end when Cedric during dinner with him, went into a drunken rage. Apparently, it was Mark’s fault for dressing so sexy that the waiters keep on coming over to the table to serve them and not because Cedric was being a bossy ass who keeps on sending certain dishes back to the kitchen because it wasn’t up to his standard.

“How is wearing an oversized button down and a pair of jeans is sexy? You chose this fucking outfit!”

Cedric was pissed that Mark was talking back to him. He kept quiet but he was seething. He drove eerily quiet and it was making Mark uncomfortable. 

“Ced?”

Cedric seems to be driving to the middle of nowhere and he just stopped in the middle of the road before forcing Mark to get out.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I said get out baby.”

“This is the middle of nowhere Ced!”

“If you don’t get out now, I swear that you won’t be talking tomorrow.”

Mark quickly get out of the car and Cedric zoomed off. Mark’s heart was beating fast but he started walking. He couldn’t believe that Cedric just dumped him in the middle of nowhere. He could feel the tears coming down his eyes. He didn’t have his phone or wallet so he just kept walking. Cedric on the other hand was laughing. He was hyper. He actually did it and Mark obediently listened to him. 

“This is how you tame a wildcat,” as Cedric started whistling.

It was only an hour later that Cedric decided he would go get Mark. When he saw his boyfriend looking so sacred and tired, Cedric felt bad. He felt his heart ache. He felt like a monster again. He quickly got out of the car, running towards Mark begging for forgiveness, again.

“Baby I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got into me. Oh my god.”

Mark was numb. He doesn’t know what to feel anymore. He just lets Cedric manhandled him into the car and back home he just took a shower and slept, ignoring Cedric. Slowly he could feel the fear creeping into him when he could hear chuckling while stroking his hair. Cedric thought he was asleep.

“Oh baby, do you know how much fun this is. I love you so much.”

Mark felt like somebody poured a bucket of ice into his blood. Cedric was doing this for fun.

 

 

Since that day, Mark tried his best to distance himself from Cedric. Whenever Cedric senses this, he would be all lovey dovey again and the cycle repeats. Cedric being physical or mentally or emotionally abusive and then being all remorse and then being a good boyfriend again. The cycle never ends. The last straw was when Mark accidently drop ice cream on his news shoes. Not Cedric’s but his own. Cedric went batshit in public on him and Mark couldn’t take it anymore.

“I can’t take this anymore.”

“What did you say?!” Cedric couldn’t believe Mark was defying him.

“I’m leaving you!”

“How dare you?!?” as Cedric as he pulls Mark along with him. Mark tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong.

“Let go of me!” Mark hissed. 

He didn’t really want to make a scene as they are in public but Cedric was being a mad man. 

Cedric got even more mad as he pulls Mark along. As he reaches his car, an evil thought came to his mind. He popped open the booth and pushed Mark in.

“LET GO!” Mark screamed. 

He was beyond caring what people think but Cedric managed to close the booth.

Mark was scared. Cedric was crazy. He keep hitting and punching the booth. Cedric on the other hand felt powerful. He felt exhilarated. He speed the whole way home in his drunken state. Mark could feel the car swerving. Mark never felt more afraid then at that moment. When the car finally stopped, Mark was already in tears. His eyes was slightly blinded by the light when Cedric opened the booth, smiling. He pulled Mark out.

“This is what happens if you don’t listen to me baby.”

Even though Mark was trembling, he pushed Cedric as hard as he could and ran for his life. He didn’t know what to do but he ran to the only place that he knew that he would be safe.

Papa Tuan was woken up by incessant knocking on the door. He and Mama Tuan looks at each other wondering who could it be. They only knew who it was when they heard Tammy shouting.

“Papa! Mama! Come quick! It’s Mark!”

The both of them scrambled down only to see their son as thin as can be with bruises on his arms and face streak with tears. Mark was ashamed but his parents opened up their arms for him and he shamelessly went into them sobbing. After they had gotten him to calm down and to take a hot bath, Mark started telling them what has been happening. He was sobbing.

“I’m sorry for not listening to all of you.”

“Shhh… It’s okay baby. As long as you are okay,” says Tammy.

That night, Mark slept in his old room but not without having nightmares. He kept remembering what Cedric did to him. He hoped that the nightmare would end. When he woke up in the morning, his family was gathered at the living room. Mark was fidgeting as he stares at them. He should have listened to them. He waited for the judgement and scoldings but none came. All he felt was his family arms around him. Mark broke down and cried. His family broke down and cried. It felt so long since he had cried. He cried for what he was. He cried for what he is when he was with Cedric. He just cried until he felt drained, better but drained. When he finally stopped, they all stared at each other and laughed.

“Let’s put the past behind us. Now let’s look forward. Yien, don’t blame yourself okay,” as Mama Tuan cups his face.

Mark nods. Their idyllic moment shattered when they heard Cedric knocking on the door, calling out for Mark.

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. You must believe me. It won’t happen again. Please baby,” Cedric begs.

Papa Tuan opened the door and glared at Cedric, “What do you want?”

“Please I need to talk to Mark. Please. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re sorry?!? You treat my son that way and all you can say is sorry?! You get out of my house or I’ll have you put behind bars!” and just like that, Papa Tuan slammed the door on Cedric.

“Baby please! I’m begging you.”

Mama Tuan wrap her arms around Mark’s waist, “We are here baby.”

Mark nods.

 

 

From then on, Cedric begin following Mark around but Mark was always surrounded by his friends who had now learned about Cedric’s behaviour. Friends that he had cut ties because of Cedric’s possessiveness. Mark was lucky in the sense that Cedric was graduating already and he had a year left. He thought he was safe from Cedric. It would seem like Cedric left him alone for awhile and was busy. Tammy had since moved to Korea to be with her now husband. Mark thought that it would be fun to visit her so he decided to learn the language just for the fun of it. His family could see him opening up again, being his almost normal self. He didn’t tell them that he had been feeling like somebody has been following him recently to and fro his Korean classes. He decides to ignore all this. Slowly, Cedric made it known that it was he that was following him by sending pictures of him. It freaked Mark out but he didn’t want to worry his family. It had gotten so bad that Mark was receiving weird packages containing dead animals in his locker. He knew he had no choice to tell his parents. In the end they reported it to the police and named Cedric as a suspect but the police ignored it until one day, on his way back from class, Mark was intercepted by Cedric.

“Baby, miss me?”

Mark trembles. He could see the weird smile on Cedric’s face. On his hand was a blade.

“Get away from me!”

“Make me!”

Mark made a dash for it. For the first time, he saw Cedric losing control, slashing uncontrollably while running after him. Cedric caught up with Mark and was cutting him and the latter was screaming and he was lucky that there were people walking by and they helped him. They were shocked at the amount of blood they see. Cedric was screaming and screaming. 

 

They were both brought to the hospital. The police came and took Mark’s statement and his family applied for a restraining order against Cedric. They tried to get a restraining order with proof of Mark’s bruises but it was denied. They could not ignore this now no matter how powerful was the Vanderbilts. There were plenty of witnesses around too.

“Please keep him away from me. Please.”

The police nods. Cedric’s parents came to see Mark but Papa Tuan chased them out when they ask them how much do they want to settle this quietly.

“There is no fucking way we will keep quiet! Your son will pay for this!”

The Vanderbilts walked out without saying a word. They were going over to see Cedric.

“Get me the family doctor.”

“Yes Mr Vanderbilt.”

Cedric was sleeping as they had to give him some sedative. He was out of his mind. His mother was stroking his hair.

“My poor baby. What set you off this time?”

His father was pacing in the room waiting for their family doctor. When he arrived, they were discussing what to do. Cedric was groggy when he woke up.

“Father? Mother? Dr Jones?”

“Cedric, do you remember what happened?”

“Not really,” Cedric feigning innocence.

“Do you think he has one of his episodes again,” his father whispered to Dr Jones.

“Could be but I wonder what is the trigger.”

“Where is my baby Mark, mother?”

“Do you remember what you did to him?”

Cedric smirked and he didn’t seemed himself, “He deserved it mother. I was just trying to teach him some manners. You’d understand right, father?”


	50. Chapter 50

“After that, I heard he was put in the institution as his parents paid good money to make sure none of his conviction sticks. They said he had a breakdown due to stress from his studies or something. It was a long process. After I graduated, I didn’t want to be there anymore. I was so paranoid. I couldn’t even look for a job because I was afraid he would come after me. Even after he was admitted to the institution, he manage to call me or my family and one night he even managed to escape. Thank goodness I wasn’t at home that night. This happened like in a span of 2-3 years. In the end,  I couldn’t take it so I decided to come here and be with Tammy and her little family. By then, I heard he was recovering but I didn’t want to know.”

“Where is he now Yien?”

“The last I heard from my parents, he was in the states. He is not allowed to leave the country. This is because his family made a deal or something with the police and institution.”

 

Jaebum was holding Mark close to his chest. He could feel Mark shaking just a little by the end of his story. Jaebum was angry and yet if all that didn’t happen, Mark wouldn’t have ran to Seoul. Jaebum would have never met him or fall in love with him. He would have miss out on the love of his life. Love of his life? Yes, love of his life. It dawned on Jaebum that he was very much in love with Mark and yet he had never uttered those words to him. Maybe deep down he knew that Mark wasn’t ready to hear it from him yet but now that he knew how he felt, it was a matter of time before he told the elder this. He didn’t want to pressure Mark but he knows that when the time comes, it will be alright.

“Bummie, are you mad at me?”

Jaebum was shocked to hear Mark say that. He started kissing him all over his face.

“No, of course not baby. Yien, you are so brave and I’m so glad you left the states. I’m mad at myself for not being able to protect you then,” says Jaebum as he hugs Mark tight.

“Would you? If you were in the states?”

“Of course Yien. Of course.

“I’m glad I came here. If not I would have never met you Bummie.”

“Me too Yien. Me too.”

Mark wrapped his arms around Jaebum. He could feel himself calming down just by being in his arms. He was glad that he is able to open up to Jaebum about his past.

 

 

That night Jaebum carried Mark back to the room and made love to him. He wanted to show Mark how he felt. He couldn’t put it into words yet but he hope that Mark could feel it in his actions. He wanted to give all of him to Mark. Mark felt himself opening up to Jaebum. He felt like he could finally give all of him, body, heart and soul to Jaebum. He had never felt like this before, even when he was with Cedric. This is what it felt like to be in love. Love? Oh god, he was in love with Jaebum too. It felt like it is too soon to say it but he hopes that Jaebum feels it. Jaebum and Mark started by making out languidly. It was sweet. It was slow. It was what they needed. Nothing rushed. Just time to savour each other’s lips. Jaebum slowly kisses his way down to Mark’s neck, murmuring, “How could he hurt such an angel.”

Mark wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s head, cradling it, “I’m no angel. It must have been karma for not listening to my family.”

Mark could feel the tears rolling down his face. Jaebum looks at Mark, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears and shakes his head.

“Not karma baby. Just wrong decisions.”

Mark kisses Jaebum.

 

“Now, would you please focus on what’s important here?” Jaebum teases.

“Which is?” Mark giggling through his tears, wiping them with the back of his hand.

“Me, trying to tap your ass,” as Jaebum grins.

Mark pulls his ears.

“Yien!” as Jaebum laughs.

“You’re an idiot Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum shakes his head, “I’m your idiot, Mark Tuan Yien.”

“What did I do to deserve an idiot you?” as Mark caresses Jaebum’s face. He could feel the tears in his eyes again.

“Well, you told me that your hole is tighter than that lady that night and I thought I find out if what you said was true. Guess what baby, you might be just right,” as Jaebum smirks at his screeching boyfriend.

“I cannot believe you brought that up again,” as a blushing Mark hits a laughing Jaebum repeatedly.

Jaebum catches his hands and kisses Mark’s knuckles tenderly, opening his palms gently before nuzzling them and kissing them.

“Yien,” as he kisses Mark’s wrist.

“You,” as he went higher, noticing the faint scars that decorated his arms.

“Are,” as he looks up at his boyfriend, cupping his face with one hand, while intertwining the other with Mark’s.

Mark leans into his hand, nuzzling it before kissing his palm.

“Just Right.”

Mark holds Jaebum’s hand.

 

“It’s not your fault or karma, baby. It is Cedric’s fault. Not yours. It’s time you forgive yourself Yien.”

Mark started sobbing. It was the first time somebody told him to forgive himself. He was carrying so much guilt in him that he not only let Cedric do unspeakable things to him, but he let his family down and got them involve in his problems. He felt guilty because he could just picked up and leave his life in the states but his parents and Joey and Grace was still there. Jaebum pulled him close and lay down on the bed with him. He could feel the tears seeping into the t-shirt he was wearing. Jaebum strokes his hair, whispering calming words to him.

“Shhh… It’s okay Yien. I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere.”

Mark cried harder, feeling the air choking him. Jaebum lets him, feeling his body slowly calming down to the sound of his voice. He was just humming a tune. Jaebum wonders if Mark ever realise the guilt he was holding on until that moment. It wasn’t long till Jaebum could hear Mark sniffling, snuggling closer to his neck which makes him chuckles.

“Are you wiping your snot on my neck?”

“No!” as Mark mutters into his neck.

Jaebum chuckles as he turns to kiss him on the temple.

“Feel better?”

“Maybe. You were suppose to be tapping this ass and not make me cry Bummie,” says Mark as he pouts at his boyfriend.

Jaebum runs his thumb over Mark’s lower lips, pushing it into his mouth.

“I still can make you cry while tapping your ass baby,” as Jaebum replaces his thumb with his his mouth.

“Stupid idiot,” Mark’s words muffled by Jaebum’s mouth.

 

Jaebum slowly reversed their position, with Mark being under him, kissing him. He pulls back and thread his fingers through Mark’s hair, sweeping it away from his face. He kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin and finally his lips again.

“You are who you are because of what happened to you. You are strong Yien but I’ll be right here, next to you, whenever you need me.”

Jaebum never felt as strongly as he has towards anybody before, maybe except his baby otterjae. Not even his late wife. Mark pulls Jaebum down to kiss him on the lips chastely.

“Thank you B. Thank you.” 

Mark then wrap his arms around Jaebum’s broad shoulder and pulls him down so that he can continue kissing this wonderful man. Never had he felt more at peace with himself and even more stronger, than with Jaebum. He was sure that he had fallen for the right man. He had fallen for a man that accept him as he is. His past and present and hopefully his future. There was no place he rather be than with Jaebum.

“Yien, stop thinking. It’s so loud,” as Jaebum nibbles Mark’s lips.

“Then you are not doing your job right Mr,” Mark mumbles.

Jaebum pulls back and looks at a grinning Mark.

“Oh… Are you challenging me?”

Mark giggles, “Maybe?”

Jaebum wiggles his eyebrows at Mark, “Don’t you regret it then.”

“Bummie, we or at least you need to pick up JaeJae tomorrow,” as Mark tries to move away from Jaebum.”

Jaebum traps a squirming, giggling Mark with his body, biting his ear in the process.

“It’s okay Yien. I’m the one who would be driving. You can rest all you want at home,” growls Jaebum as he licks the shell of Mark’s ear.

Mark felt his cock twitch. That growl definitely went straight to his cock. Mark slowly grinds up so that Jaebum could feel him.

“Then what are you waiting for, daddy?”

Jaebum groans as he looks at Mark, pretending to look as innocent as possible.

“How could you do that to me, baby?”

Mark chuckles as he grinds against Jaebum and whispers to him, “Daddy…”

Jaebum chuckles as he kisses Mark, savouring his lips.

 

His hand slowly help Mark to spread his legs so that he was comfortably in between them, making his clothe cock comfortable in between Mark’s clothe ass. Jaebum takes his time to taste his neck, sucking onto them, biting them to elicit whimpering and hissing sounds from Mark. Jaebum brought his hands under Mark’s t-shirt, rubbing soothingly on his hips, slowly dipping into his pants, just enough to tease the elder. He loves feeling and seeing Mark writhe beneath him but he also loves seeing Mark being a panting mess over him. Oh god, he loves all side of this man who is under him at the moment. Mark was tugging and pulling Jaebum’s t-shirt, wanting him to get out of it so that he could touch his bare skin with his hands. He knew that Jaebum’s back would be littered with him scratching him. Jaebum smirks when he felt Mark pulling his top, so he indulge him by pulling his top off before he continues his work on Mark’s neck. He took his time to admire the love bites that was littered on Mark’s slender neck. He touches the marks on Mark, admiring them lovingly. Mark looks at him before taking hold of his fingers, kissing them before licking them and putting them in his mouth, looking at Jaebum seductively. Jaebum smirks before he continues teasing Mark. He pushes Mark’s top high enough so that he could lick and tease his nipple, while the other gently brushes over them teasingly. His other hand decides that he would like to squeeze and tease Mark’s ass over his pants. Mark whines when he feels Jaebum sucking on his nipple, biting them gently while the other hand pulls and twist the other one gently. From time to time Jaebum would put his finger in Mark’s mouth before using his wet fingers to tease his nipples.

 

“B…” Mark whines.

Jaebum looks at Mark, before leaving his nipples for his lips again. They were both panting hard. Jaebum stares at Mark’s red, swollen, bitten lips.

“God, you’re so beautiful Yien.”

Mark keens. Jaebum wrap his arms around Mark’s waist, trying to pull him closer than he can possibly can at the moment. Mark wrap his legs around Jaebum’s waist, rutting against him, wanting to find release but Jaebum was in a teasing mood.

“B… Don’t be a tease,” as the elder pouts at the younger

Jaebum chuckles and sucks on Mark’s lower lips, nibbling them, “I’m not. This is foreplay baby.”

“Foreplay faster then,” says Mark impatiently as he grabs Jaebum’s clothe cock, holding it firmly in his hand, stroking it slowly while he gnaws on Jaebum’s jaw. God he loves the feeling of the weight in his hand. Jaebum groans as he chuckles softly. 

“Soon baby. Just a little while more,” as he captures both Mark’s hand in his and pulls them above Mark’s head, kissing him while grinding down, making the elder moan. Jaebum then uses one of his hand to pull Mark’s top up and uses it to immobilised his hands above him.

“B-b-bummie?”

“Trust me Yien.”

Mark nods. He knows he can trust Jaebum but he wanted to touch him too. 

“You can do whatever you want with me after this baby,” says Jaebum, as if he could read Mark’s thoughts. 

Jaebum continues kissing Mark, his mouth nibbling and biting his ears this time. His free hand slowly making his way into Mark’s boxers. God, it is drenched from all that teasing. He hasn’t even tease him down under yet.

 

Jaebum touches his slit covered with precum. He loves that velvety feeling. Jaebum was deep in his thoughts when he felt Mask struggling and manages to get his hands away from his, pushing him down, reversing their position. Mark was panting, his whole body flushing and slick with sweat.

“Im Jaebum, stop teasing me,” Mark growls.

Jaebum chuckles as he pushes himself up, so that he could wrap his arms around Mark’s waist, “Make me.”

Mark smirks. He takes Jaebum’s dominant hand, suck on his fingers before bringing it to his ass, slowly pushing his middle finger through him. Jaebum found it hot. Mark hisses as it was a bit uncomfortable and Jaebum’s fingers was thicker than his. Jaebum forces himself to be patient, Mark places his arms on Jaebum’s shoulders when he feels that Jaebum’s finger was up to his knuckle. Mark leans towards Jaebum until his forehead was touching Jaebum’s. Jaebum could feel Mark gripping his shoulder, slowly moving his hips to urge Jaebum to do the same with his finger. When Jaebum adds another of his finger as he feels that  Mark could take his lone finger easily, he felt Mark arching his back as his brushes his prostate with two of his fingers. Jaebum latches onto his abs, sucking and biting on the plane of his stomach, marking him, hoping that it would stay there for days and reminds Mark what they had been doing. Mark could feel himself unraveling while Jaebum finger fucks him. He could feel the tight feeling in his balls, the heat in his abdomen. He was close he pulls Jaebum’s hand away and took hold of Jaebum’s hot, throbbing cock, pushing his pants down, just enough to free his cock. Jaebum gripped onto his hips, helping him and guiding Mark down so that he could fully take him to the hilt. He could feel Mark trembling. Jaebum distracts Mark by rubbing soothingly on his lower back while mouthing his shoulders.

“Y-y-you c-can move no-ow.”

Jaebum starts grinding up slowly as he pulls Mark’s hips down towards his. They were both groaning and moaning, panting heavily. Jaebum was able to brush and hit Mark’s prostate ever so often that the elder was trembling from sensitivity. 

“B-bummie. B-b-baby. I’m clo-close.”

“Me t-too.”

Jaebum could see Mark wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking himself, while  Jaebum starts his punishing pace, grinding and bouncing Mark on his lap as they both chase after their orgasm. Jaebum felt the familiar coiling in his abdomen, his orgasm hit him as his cock pushes in the ring of muscles, painting Mark’s insides with his cum. Mark feeling this came hard, his hand still stroking himself, milking himself until he could feel both him and Jaebum trembling from the sensitivity. The both of them wrap their arms around each other, willing each other to calm down.

 

Jaebum gently lies back onto the back, pulling Mark with him. After making sure the both of them was lying on their sides comfortably, Jaebum slowly pulls out of Mark. Mark threads his fingers through Jaebum’s hair, resting his fingers at his nape. This was nice. The silence. The not needing to talk. The comfortableness of it all. Jaebum’s hand was resting on Mark’s hips, caressing the skin, not to rile him up but just to feel the person next to him. Mark snuggles closer to Jaebum, his head in his neck, taking in the muskiness of it scent. Their flaccid cock against each other. This was nice. Mark’s fingers playing with the hair on his nape, nosing his neck and his body warmth next to him. Jaebum pulls the covers over them. One hand under Mark’s neck, the other on his hips. They were just talking about mundane things about their work, sharing stories about little naughty Youngjae in school as well as at home. 

“Really? My little Jae?”

“Yes. Now I see where his rebelliousness comes from,” Mark teasing Jaebum.

“Not me. Must be his mother. I never teach him any of that,” Jaebum denying what Mark had shared with him.

Mark laughs, “Definitely from you.”

Jaebum grins as he kisses Mark on the forehead.

“Hey, Yien.”

“Hmmm…” 

“I want you again.”

“Again?” 

Jaebum grinds against Mark.

“Oh…” as he chuckles.

“I thought you never ask,” Mark adds as he pulls Jaebum in for a kiss.

“I was being a gentleman,” Jaebum mumbles into his lips.

 

By the time they had fallen asleep, they were both thoroughly sated and tired. They didn’t even get up to take a shower or to pull the soiled sheets off. They opt to just sleep, stuck together, covered in cum and sweat. It may not be the most romantic thing in the world to do but they figured that there was nothing gross about it since for one, it was theirs and two, they both have tasted each other, one way or another. Three, they were alone with no worries that kids, namely Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam Bam, would walk into them at any moment. But they made sure they locked the door before getting it on. Ahem, safety first even though none of the kids around. 

“Yien, I like you alot,” Jaebum mumbling in his sleep.

“I like you too B,” Mark mumbles back.

Mark went to sleep with a smile on his face. Secure and happy. Yes, the first time Cedric said those three words, his fairytale turned into a living nightmare. The second time he heard it, it was Jaebum who said it and he just knew that he had found a keeper. He prays to God and all the supreme beings in the universe that this was real. Let this be real. Let this remain his reality and not just a dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for my slow updates again...
> 
> Please let me know what you think of Chapter 49... I really want to know your thoughts on that... 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy chapter 50...
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me... I swear I get pressured by those other two... I'm not saying who... *ahem* @islandahgase & tjbaby


	51. Chapter 51

Youngjae had a great sleepover with his grandparents. He really liked spending time with them, add Bam Bam and Yugyeom in the mix, it was a party for him. It was a great weekend and he was able to show Yugyeom his dada’s and mama’s place. Jaebum’s father had a fun weekend trying to make sure the three monkeys didn’t get into any trouble, trouble or any serious injuries. Just the normal scrap knees from falling and tumbling around. Boys will be boys. His mother also had fun with the boys trying to help her to cook and cleaning the house. At the moment, Youngjae was waiting impatiently alone as Yugyeom’s parents picked him up earlier. Jackson and Jinyoung also picked Bam Bam a while ago as they had to attend Jinyoung’s office function or something. Youngjae was left alone with his grandparents. 

“Bye Bammie. Bye Uncle Jinyoung. Bye Uncle Jackson.”

“Bye JaeJae,” Bam Bam while hugging his cousin.

Both had tears glistening in their eyes. Jinyoung couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the drama of it all, “Bammie, you’ll be seeing JaeJae in school tomorrow.”

“But that’s tomorrow daddy.”

“Yes, daddy. That’s tomorrow,” Jackson teasing his husband too.

Jackson, Youngjae and Bam Bam turns to look at Jinyoung with puppy eyes. Jinyoung playfully glares at his husband, “Wang Jiaer, not you too?”

Jackson chuckles and leans in to kiss his husband.

“Now give your uncle a hug and I’ll see you soon. I promise you’ll see Bam Bam tomorrow okay.”

“Okay uncle Jinyoung,” as Youngjae wraps his tiny arms around Jinyoung relishing in the affection that Jinyoung was giving him.

 

Youngjae was now cuddling with his dada and mama in front of the TV, waiting impatiently.

“Dada, where is daddy?” Youngjae looking up at his grandfather.

“Your daddy is out with his date remember?”

“You mean daddy is still with daddy’s date, teacher Mark?”

“Most probably and your daddy called me to tell me to tell you that he is on his way here with teacher Mark. Why baby?”

“Did daddy have a sleepover without JaeJae?” Youngjae frowning at his grandfather.

“Maybe. But you had a sleepover too without daddy, baby.”

Youngjae turns to watch TV, pouting and sulking. His grandmother could not resist but to take a picture of her beloved grandson and send it to Jaebum.

 

 

Jaebum laughed when he received the picture from his mother. They were parked at a nearby flower shop to get flowers for his mother. Mark insisted that he wouldn’t go to his parent’s place empty handed and the least he could do was to bring her flowers.

“What’s up B?”

Jaebum exchanges his phone with flowers that Mark was holding. Mark laughs.

“Is that little sunshine sulking?”

“Most probably. Mum says that he was asking my dad where was I and dad said we had a sleepover without him. Silly boy. He had a sleepover with Bam Bam and Gyeommie.”

Mark chuckles as he gets into the car, “He must be feeling left out. Poor baby.”

“What else did you buy, baby?”

“I bought your baby pepero.”

“Good bribing tool. He can snack on it while we wait for dinner.”

“Are we staying for dinner B?”

“We might as well since we are already there unless my little sunshine isn’t so sunshine and throws a tantrum.”

“With his face like that, I’m sure we will be in for a fight.”

“Guess you’re right but I’m sure we will come out victorious!”

Mark smiles at Jaebum’s antics, like father like son. 

 

Jaebum’s parent’s greeted them at the door while the sulking Youngjae was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed in front of him, and his back facing them. All four adults tried not to laugh at such a cute scene. 

“Here aunty, this is for you,” as Mark gives her the flowers.

“Thank you Mark. Please come in. Don’t mind that sulking one over there,” as she kisses him on the cheek.

After hugging his dad, Jaebum walks over to Youngjae, kneeling in front of his sulking little boy.

“Little Jae, aren’t you going to give your daddy big Jae a hug?”

Youngjae turns to his father and shakes his head, “No.”

He then turns to face his back at Jaebum again. All of them tried very hard not to laugh. Mark thought he gives it a try. He held up the pepero and called Youngjae.

“JaeJae, how about me?”

Youngjae turns and reaches out to the pepero as Mark pulls back.

“If you give me a hug, I’ll give you this,” Mark bargaining with the little boy.

Youngjae seems to mull over it a little while before nodding. He went into Mark’s arms, letting Mark squeeze and tickle him until he was giggling while holding the box of pepero.

“Hey! Not fair! I want a hug too,” Jaebum pouting at his own son.

“No, no. Daddy don’t get hugs,” as he wiggles out of Mark’s arms and stands toe to toe with his father.

“Why not?” as Jaebum crosses his arms in front of him.

“Because daddy big Jae didn’t get me pepero and you had a sleepover without me,” as Youngjae mirrors his father.

Mark tries his best not to laugh as it was a legit reason for a 5 year old. Jaebum was biting his inner cheeks to prevent him from laughing at his cute little boy.

“You had a sleepover too with Bam Bam and Yugyeommie and dada and mama too,” Jaebum not backing down.

“But that’s not the same. There is no daddy or daddy’s date,” Youngjae frowning even more at his father.

How could Jaebum resist his own little munchkin like that. And he did look like he was going to cry. He better stop teasing his son and his parents was giving him the look already.

“Im Jaebum, stop teasing him,” his mother says to him.

Jaebum winks at his mother while Mark just shakes his head.

“If I promise to bring you on a date with daddy’s date this coming weekend, will you finally gimme a hug my baby boy?” giving his offer to his son.

Youngjae taps his chin, mulling over it before extending his hand out to his father. Jaebum chuckles as he shakes his hand before pulling him into a hug, tickling his son and kissing him.

“Stop daddy stop. It tickles!”

 

Jaebum chuckles as he continues showering his son with kisses. Youngjae laughs as he tries to push his father away but it was not working.

“Daddy’s date, help!”

Mark chuckles. It was so cute of him to call him that at times. Mark went over and snatch Youngjae away from Jaebum’s arms, making the younger pout.

“Hey! He’s mine!”

“Not anymore” Mark teases.

Jaebum proceed to chase Mark around the living room with his parents watching them, laughing.

“Yah… Both of you are grown ups already,” Mama Im says without a bite in her words.

“Run teacher Mark run!” Youngjae egging them on as he holds onto Mark tight.

Papa Im was laughing looking at them running around in the living room.

“Gimme back what’s mine!” as Jaebum tries to anticipate Mark’s moves.

Youngjae was giving Mark instructions on where to go but the move prove fatal when Jaebum finally caught them. Jaebum wrap his arms around the both of them, “Mine!”

Mark was blushing while Youngjae enjoys the attention that he was getting from both Mark and his father.

 

“Are you boys staying for dinner?” his father ask.

Before any of the boys can answer, Youngjae answers on their behalf, “Yes dada! I want daddy to taste the kimchi that I made with mama and Bam Bam and Gyeommie.”

“What my baby wants, my baby gets. Yes dad, we are staying,” Jaebum answers while Youngjae cheers.

“Well, then I better start preparing for dinner,” as his mother walks towards the kitchen.

“I’ll help you aunty,” as Mark kisses Youngjae on the head, before handing him over to Jaebum and follows Mama Im.

“It’s okay Mark. You stay with that little boy. He has been waiting for the both of you.”

“You sure aunty?”

“I’m sure. Papa Im can help me.”

Mark sat next to Jaebum as he cuddles with his only son in front of the TV, hugging and kissing his head, “So what did you do with dada and everybody else?”

Youngjae got excited, got out of his father’s arms and started telling Jaebum what he did and was running around the room, reenacting what they did. Jaebum interrupts him from time to time with an oh really here and a wow there just so Youngjae knows that he was listening and he is indeed interested with what he is saying.

“Daddy, teacher Mark, come… I want to show you what I found,” as Youngjae pulls Jaebum and Mark up.

Jaebum turns to look at Mark. Mark just shrugs.

The both of them follow Youngjae out. They could see his mother and father cooking. Both Jaebum and Mark waves at them.

 

“Daddy!” 

Jaebum turns his attention back to Youngjae, “What is it sunshine?”

Youngjae points at the duck’s nest near the pond behind the house. Youngjae signals his father to be quiet and to follow him. Jaebum smiles at his son affectionately and follows him.

“What is it baby?”

“There are eggs daddy. Dada say it’ll hatch and become baby ducks. Is that true?” 

“Yes sunshine. What dada says it’s true.”

“Can we bring one baby duck home, daddy?” 

Jaebum tries to hold his laughter imagining that duckling following his son around which would be so cute but he knew it was impossible for now.

“Then the mummy and daddy duck will be sad.”

Youngjae looks like he was deep in thought. He turns to look at Mark, “Is that true teacher Mark?”

“Yes JaeJae. You don’t want daddy and mummy duck to be sad do you?”

“No!” Youngjae went into Mark’s arms, shocking both of them.

“What’s the matter JaeJae?” as Mark strokes his back, while Jaebum strokes his hair.

“I don’t want daddy duck and mummy duck to be sad so I don’t want to take the baby duck,” Youngjae says with conviction.

“That’s my boy,” as Jaebum leans in to kiss his son.

 

The both of them then held both Youngjae’s hand while they take a walk around the farm. Youngjae was having fun swinging from both their hands.

“Weeeee…” as he jumps while hanging onto their hands.

“JaeJae, did you miss me?” Jaebum ask.

“Of course I did daddy. I miss you the whole day yesterday.”

“Are you sure?” Jaebum quirking his eyebrow at his son.

“Yups,” Youngjae emphasizing on the letter P.

It was Mark’s turn, “Did JaeJae miss me?”

Youngjae let’s go of Jaebum’s hand and wrap his arms around Mark’s legs, “I miss you very much teacher Mark.”

Mark ruffles his hair, holding Youngjae close.

“Hey! Why does teacher Mark gets a hug but daddy don’t?”

Youngjae gives his father a naughty grin, “Because teacher Mark is prettier than you daddy.”

“Why you…” Jaebum starts chasing Youngjae.

Youngjae takes off when he sees his dad glaring at him playfully.

“Help! Teacher Mark help!” as Youngjae tries to run back to Mark.

Mark was looking at both the father and son fondly. Jaebum was blocking Youngjae’s way to get back to Mark.

“Daddy, no! Stop” Youngjae putting his hands in front of him.

Jaebum growls at him playfully making the little boy squeal as he tries to get to Mark. Jaebum sweeps Youngjae off his feet, tickling him making the little boy laugh. He passes the little boy to Mark once he got closer to them. Youngjae wraps his arms around Mark’s neck.

“Teacher Mark, you have to scold daddy,” looking seriously at Mark, cupping his face.

“Why?” Mark mirroring the little boy’s frown.

“Because daddy tickle me until I cannot breathe.”

Mark chuckles and pretends to look at Jaebum seriously but turns to nuzzle Youngjae’s cheek before tickling the little boy, “You mean like this?”

Youngjae laughs, “Teacher Mark! Stop!”

Mark then spins the both of them around, making the little boy squeal. Mark and Youngjae was both laughing when Mark puts Youngjae down, holding his hand. 

 

Jaebum looks at them affectionately. He couldn’t believe that the man that was standing in front of him went through so much before moving to another country to start his life anew. He was grateful that he met Mark. His thoughts interrupted when he felt a little body slams into his legs. He looks down to see his little sunshine smiling at him. He ruffles his hair.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“Daddy, I’m hungry.”

Jaebum looks at his watch, “You’re right baby. Time for dinner. Dada and mama is waiting for us,” as he carries Youngjae.

Jaebum then stretches his hand towards Mark, which Mark takes and the intertwines their hands together. 

“Time for us to go back Yien.”

Mark nods. Jaebum leans in to kiss Mark only to be cock block by his son who pulls his head away while he leans in and kisses Mark instead. That made Mark laugh. Jaebum looks at his son in disbelieve and tickles him. Youngjae squeals as he holds on to his father tighter, kissing his cheek as compensation.

“I kiss daddy too! I kiss daddy too!”

Jaebum laughs and kiss Youngjae on the cheek, “You cheeky boy.”

“Yes I am!” says Youngjae which made Jaebum and Mark laugh even harder.

 

 

Youngjae was sleeping by the time they had finish dinner and resting. 

“He didn’t nap as he was waiting for the both of you,” says Papa Im.

“Now, you drive safe Jaebummie,” says Mama Im as she kisses the three of them goodbye.

After buckling Youngjae safely, Jaebum drives off. They didn’t say anything but listen to the calm music playing. This felt right. It wasn’t long till Jaebum reaches Mark’s place.

“Thank B for listening to me.”

“My pleasure baby. Now go on, I’ll be here until you are safely in the building.”

Mark nods and kisses Jaebum chastely on the lips. In return, Jaebum kisses him on the forehead.

“Drive safe B.”

“I will. Will text you when I get home.”


	52. Chapter 52

After what Mark called an intense weekend spilling his guts to Jaebum, he was back in school with his kids. His nephew misses him especially when he went over to pick him up in the morning. He was all ready when Mark arrive for breakfast. Yugyeom slams his body on Mark’s as soon as he saw his uncle.

“Uncle Mark! I miss you!”

Mark hugs him tight and kisses him, “I miss my little Gyeommie too. Did you have fun?”

“I did! It would be better if you were there with uncle Jaebum.”

Mark held his little hand and walks into the kitchen, greeting his sister with a kiss, “Morning sis.”

“Morning to you too. How was your weekend?” his sister wiggling her eyes at him.

Mark sticks out his tongue at her, much to his nephew’s delight. 

“It was fine.”

Mark then takes a deep breath, “I also told him about he who must not be named.”

His sister, Tammy, turns around, all wide eyed and walks over to him, bringing over the bowl of noodle soup to him and her son, “And?”

“Let’s just say it all went well.”

Tammy walks over to him and hugs him, kissing him on the head, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you sis. I couldn’t have gotten through all this without you guys too.”

Yugyeom stood on his chair and mimics his mother which made the siblings laugh.

“What are you doing my little boy?” Mask ask.

“Nothing. I want to do what mummy is doing.”

Mark chuckles as he wrap his arms around his only nephew, “This is why I like you the most.”

“No! I like you the mostest!” Yugyeom says confidently, making his mother and uncle laugh again.

“That’s not even a word my baby boy,” says Tammy.

Yugyeom turns to look at her, frowning, “It is!”

Mark nuzzles Yugyeom’s cheek, “Yes sis. It is. In Gyeomie’s world.”

Yugyeom nods. All Tammy could do was laugh and roll her eyes.

“Now eat your noodles or you’ll be late.”

 

 

The whole week seems to pass by so fast, especially when the three little boys namely Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae was clinging onto Mark like baby koalas, especially while they are waiting for their respective fathers. Mark was laughing when he had all three boys clinging onto his legs while he was trying to clean up the classroom the other day.

“My little koalas, I’m trying to move here.”

The three boys was giggling and just stares at Mark. Mark pretends to roll his eyes while he carries on with his work. It didn’t bother him at all. It was kinda nice to have all three of them with him. While he was trying to move with the clingy koalas, his phone rang.

“Hello bummie.”

“Hi baby. It’s me.”

“What’s up?”

“I know this is rather last minute but we, as in Jackson, Jinyoung and I need a favour from you. I know you are meeting up with your friends for late lunch but we are stuck at work. I’ll make it up to you baby.”

“Spill it Im,” while Mark ruffles the otter, the ant and the snake’s hair.

“Can you please feed them and babysit them for us please? We promise to take them off your hands by dinner.”

Mark wasn’t surprise nor adverse to the idea. He loves spending time with them and maybe the others could meet them.

“Fine. You owe me. And if any of them coming back like a diva, it’s not my fault,” Mark tease.

Jaebum gasp, “We don’t need Bam Bam to be more diva-ish then he is now Tuan Yien.”

Mark laughs and teases him, “It might be yours.”

Jaebum gasp again, “No!”

“I’ll feed them and bring them back to my place.”

“Thanks baby.”

“You’re lucky you’re handsome and good in bed.”

Jaebum smirks, “Thanks. I’ll show you my appreciation really soon baby. Bye.”

The three little ones was still staring at him, grinning.

“I guess the three of you is coming with me.”

Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae starts cheering and jumping in a circle.

“Your daddy’s and papa is busy so you’ll be joining me for lunch at uncle Wonho’s cafe and meet my friends okay?”

The three of them nods excitedly.

 

 

“I wonder how is Markeu these days. I miss him,” says Minhyuk.

“He’s fine. His man is fine and so is those adorable little boys,” says Shownu.

Minhyuk turns to Shownu so fast that he thought he could get a whiplash.

“What do you mean those adorable boys? Spill!” 

“Mark brought them over to my store maybe a week or two ago to get them equip them with personal security alarms,” Shownu explains.

“Don’t worry Minhyuk, Mark is bringing them as we speak,” Wonho interrupting as he delivers their drinks.

Minhyuk gasp, “Why am I the last to know?!”

“Maybe if you weren’t so busy with your love life, you would actually know these things,” says Jooheon.

Minhyuk slaps Jooheon’s shoulder, frowning.

“Ouch!”

Before they could say anything else to each other, they hear a chorus of voices and pitter patter of feet.

“Uncle Wonho! Uncle Shownu!” the boys screams.

“There’s my little duckies,” as Wonho open his arms wide to hug all three of them before they turn their attention to Shownu.

“Uncle Shownu look look!” them showing their personal alarms to him.

Shownu makes sure he gives each of them his attention. Mark went over to give Minhyuk a kiss on the cheek and Jooheon a hug, “Hello.”

“Boys, come meet uncle Minhyuk and uncle Jooheon,” Mark calling them.

The three of them scrambles to Mark, politely saying hello and shaking their hands when introduce.

“Uncle Mark, can we go play in that room,” Yugyeom pointing at the playroom.

“Okay. You know what you want to eat already?”

“Uncle Wonho said we are eating whatever he is giving us including vegetables,” Bam Bam making a face when he said vegetables.

The group chuckles.

“Can we go now teacher Mark?” Youngjae pulling Mark’s hand.

“Okay. Be careful.”

The boys ran to the room.

 

Mark took a seat next to Minhyuk, taking a sip of his drink while waiting for Wonho to bring his.

“So, what’s this I hear about your love life Minnie?”

“Before I tell you about the hot sex that I’ve been having, when did you become father of 3 kids? I mean I know about Yugyeommie but I didn’t know you practically have 2 more babies.”

Mark blushes as Wonho comes over with his drink.

“You should see their gorgeous father as well Minhyuk.”

“Really? Why are you keeping all the gorgeous man to yourself?” Minhyuk pouting at Mark.

“Well, one of the gorgeous man is mine. The other two gorgeous man is happily married to each other.”

Minhyuk sighs dramatically, “At least my baby Markeu is happy.”

Mark reaches over to squeeze his hand. The group then continues to update each other about their lives. It was really nice. Mark misses this. Not that he didn’t like hanging out with them but since he got in a relationship with Jaebum, his friends was understanding and they still do meet up from time to time but seldom as a group. Mark would hang out with Wonho with Jaebum while having dinner or he would have coffee with Minhyuk. A quick lunch with Shownu or Jooheon. The little little things. But this was nice. Their conversations interrupted when Wonho came over with their lunch.

“Puppies! Come and get your lunch!” Wonho calling the boys.

The boys never seem to mind whatever Wonho calls them. They came running and their body slamming into Wonho’s. Luckily he had already put the plates down.

“Oh my, you stinky little ones. Come on and sit down. I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs.”

“I love it uncle Wonho,” Yugyeom practically drooling at the food.

Bam Bam starts picking the greens which Wonho gently swats his hand, “No baby. You have to eat the veges. I promise you, you can’t taste them okay. If you finish everything, I’ll give you ice cream. Deal?”

Bam Bam nods happily at the prospect of getting ice cream.

“Uncle Wonho, there is no cucumber in this right?” Youngjae ask.

“Of course not. I remember my baby here doesn’t eat them right? But he’ll eat other veges right?” as Wonho squishes Youngjae’s cheeks.

Youngjae nods. Wonho then turns to the rest of them, “We will be having itallian today. Lasagnas, zuppa di mare, ravioli and some soup and garlic bread and salad. I know you guys are hungry. It’ll be done in a minute.”

 

 

After lunch, the boys was feeling sleepy and it was almost time for their afternoon nap. After bidding the others goodbye, Mark somehow manage to get all the boys up to his house before they actually fell asleep. Mark moved them to the guest room. Luckily they were small and the bed could fit all of them. It would be an hour more or so before Jaebum would pick them up and he would have to send his Yugyeommie home or maybe he can convince him to stay. He takes the opportunity to prepare them some snack should they wake up hungry. After an hour, the boys were awake and one by one they walk into the living room, where Mark was and they just cuddle up next to him. Mark chuckles, “Want a snack boys?”

They nod their heads groggily. Mark puts on the disney channel for them while he gets the snacks for them. It wasn’t long till they were all sitting in front of the coffee table with a cup of juice in one hand and a slice of honeydew in another.

“Teacher Mark, when is daddy coming?” Youngjae turns to look at Mark.

“He will be here after work JaeJae.”

“How about papa, teacher Mark?” Bam Bam ask.

“Same. He’ll be here after he finishes work.”

 

It was almost 6.30pm and the boys was grumbling as they were getting hungry when Mark’s doorbell rang.

“Be patient boys. Your daddy and papa will be here soon,” as Mark walks towards the door.

Jinyoung was standing in front of the door with food in his hands, “Sorry Mark hyung. Work ran a little late but I got us dinner. My husband and hyung will be here soon. They too just left the office.”

“It’s okay. Warning, they are grumpy because they are hungry,” Mark whispers.

“Okay. I have some cheesy tteobokki before their actual dinner,” Jinyoung winking at him.

“Good thinking. Look who’s here!” Mark saying out loud.

“Daddy!”

“Uncle Jinyoung!”

As all the boys ran towards him.

“Hold on babies. Let me put down the food before I give you a proper hug.”

Bam Bam was especially impatient as he keeps pulling and jumping on his papa. As soon as Jinyoung puts down the food, he pulls Bam Bam in for a hug and smothers him with kisses. After Bam Bam, he did the same with Youngjae and lastly Yugyeom, making them squeal in delight.

“Daddy, where is papa? I’m hungry” Bam Bam looking at his daddy rummaging around the food.

“He’ll be here soon. Why don’t you, Yugyeommie and JaeJae sit down and I’ll get you some cheesy tteobokki first?”

“Yeay!” 

Bam Bam, Youngjae and Yugyeom was eating and in the midst of telling Jinyoung about their day when the doorbell rang again.

“That must be them. I’ll get it,” says Mark.

Yugyeom follows Mark, so he carried him when he opens the door.

“Sorry we are late hyung,” says Jackson as he gives Mark a hug and Yugyeom a kiss while taking him off Mark’s hands.

“Hello Gyeomie.”

“Hello uncle Jackson,” Yugyeom giggles.

“How about you show me where the food is?”

Yugyeom nods as he points Jackson to where the kitchen.. 

“Hello Yien,” as Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Hello B,” kissing him chastely on the lips.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Daddy! Is that you?” Youngjae calling Jaebum from the kitchen.

“Yes baby,” as he kisses Mark one more time before walking into the kitchen.  

Mark closes the door while hearing the commotion in the kitchen. Kids was passed around, hugs and kisses was freely given. Mark felt so lucky to have found a family in them too.

“How about some dinner?” says Mark as he walks into the kitchen.

“Yeay!” the boys cheers.

 

It was an uneventful dinner. The kids and adults were fed. After resting for half an hour, it was for them to go home. Jackson and Jinyoung even volunteered to send Yugyeom home but Mark had already called up his sister to let her know that Yugyeom was staying over for the night. He missed spending some one on one time with him.

“You sure hyung? It’s the least we can do.”

“It’s okay Jackson. This little rascal here is spending the night with me,” as he ruffles his cheeky nephew who was for some reason gnawing his hand. Yugyeom giggles.

“Okay hyung. Bam Bam say bye bye to Yugyeom and teacher Mark,” Jackson nudging his only son towards them.

“Bye Gyeomie. Bye teacher Mark,” as he gives them both a hug.

Jaebum nudges his son too, “Say bye Jae.”

“Bye!” as Youngjae gives them both a hug.

Jaebum took a step closer and hugs Mark, giving him a peck on the cheek which made the little ones go euwwww. Mark blushes as Jaebum roll his eyes.

“Don’t pretend like you never see uncle Jackson and uncle Jinyoung do that.”

“Don’t drag us into this hyung,” says Jinyoung.

Jaebum winks at Mark before walking away with them, still bickering with Jinyoung. 

 

 

Mark and Yugyeom looks at each other before closing the door.

“Come on baby, time for a bath,” as Mark takes off Yugyeom’s top.

“Will you take a bath with me uncle Mark?”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

Yugyeom runs into the bathroom while taking off his clothes. Mark laughs at that sight, “Be careful not to fall!”

“Okay!”

Yugyeom was having fun helping his uncle wash his hair and scrub his back, something that Mark did in return. After drying off the both of them, Mark makes sure he dries Yugyeom’s hair before he goes to sleep with him in his bed.

“Warm milk?”

Yugyeom nods. Mark ruffles his hair as he warms up the milk. Yugyeom was happy to be around his uncle. After drinking the milk, they were off to bed. Even though it was early for Mark but it was bedtime for his nephew.

“Gyeomie, go take a book to read while I lock up.”

“Okay uncle Mark,” as Yugyeom dashes into the guest room. He knew that his books were there. Mark showed him. After choosing one, he ran out of the room again.

“Uncle Mark! Got it!”

“Okay baby. Go to the room, and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Yugyeom dashes into his room. 

 

After Mark was done, he walks into the room only to see his nephew already tuck in his bed, thumbing through the book while waiting for him. Mark slips in next to him, putting his arm around his nephew, “Are you ready Gyeomie?”

“Yes!”

“Okay. Once upon a time…”

By the end of the book, Yugyeom was already asleep on Mark. Mark had to gently take the book out of his hand and place it on the nightstand before slowly maneuvering his nephew on his bed so that he could sleep comfortably. No matter what he did, Yugyeom would turn towards him and hug him. Mark kisses his head and lets his nephew snuggle close to him to sleep. For the longest time, he felt like he could finally sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After putting you guys through Cedric's brain for so long... enjoy the fluff... Hopefully is fluffeh for you guys...


	53. Chapter 53

Mark was a bit excited to go on a date with Jaebum and Youngjae. They had been out for dinner or lunch before but that feels different. This time they would be bringing Youngjae to the amusement park. He has been there with Yugyeom and his sister and brother-in-law before but his sister always prepare things. He wasn’t sure if he should be bringing anything for Youngjae or Jaebum would be preparing them. Mark decided to call Jaebum in the evening, two days before their date on Saturday.

“Hello B.”

Jaebum grunts. He was trying to finish up work so that he didn’t have to go in on Saturday and also so that he doesn’t keep on thinking about his work on his double date with his son and Mark.

“B?”

“Yeah.”

Mark was a bit surprised that Jaebum was being very curt and his answers was short and frankly it was annoying him just a little.

“So, I was wondering if I need to prepare anything for JaeJae on this Saturday?”

“No. You called me to ask me that? There have everything there. Haven’t you’ve been there with Gyeommie before?”

Mark was a bit shocked at Jaebum’s answer. But he tries hard to keep his calm.

“Well, I don’t know how you do it at your household. Gyeommie has his parents to do it for him.”

“I can settle that. You called me to ask me that? I’m busy.”

That was it. Mark had half the mind to tell Jaebum he can go on his date with his son alone but he couldn’t punish Youngjae just because he was annoyed at his father.

“Well, sorry for caring,” was all Mark said before ending the conversation.

“Hello? Hello?” Jaebum groans. He just realise that he had annoyed his boyfriend.

“What’s up hyung?” Jackson ask as he walks pass Jaebum who was knocking his head on the desk.

“I think I made a mistake.”

“Sounds juicy. What did you do hyung?” as Jackson pulls a chair next to Jaebum, head on the table looking all excited and all.

Jaebum turns to look at him, “I might or might not have snap at my boyfriend just because I am trying to finish up work so that we would have a carefree day on Saturday.”

Jackson startas laughing as he stands up to walk away, “All I can say hyung, groveling. Lots of groveling. That’s the only way. Wait till I tell my husband this.”

“Yah! Wang Jackson!”

 

 

Jaebum was trying to call and text Mark from the time he finished work until he was having dinner in Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s place the next day. The adults was just sitting round the table talking while having some hot tea while Bam Bam and Youngjae was running amok in the living room. Jinyoung figured that they could tire themselves up so that they don’t have to read them a story or something. Give the tired and sleepy babies a shower later and just put them straight to bed so that he and Jackson could have some sexy time alone. Jaebum? Well, he can suffer with blue balls after what he did.

“Im Jaebum, what were you thinking when you decide to have a lover’s spat before your double date with Youngjae and Mark hyung himself?”

Jaebum groans. He tries to explain himself but Jinyoung just shush him and continues berating him.

“He was just trying to be considerate to see if he needs to prepare something for you son, my nephew!”

“But…”

“No buts hyung! To top it off, you didn’t even say hello? And all you did was make caveman sounds? Where’s your manners.”

“I…”

“I what? You were an insensitive and was only thinking about how busy you were?”

“It’s…”

“It’s true? Hello hyung! Mark hyung was busy too. Busy teaching and caring for our kids. On top of that, he was so sweet to think about your son, my nephew!”

 

Jaebum looks at Jackson for support. Jackson could only shrug and smile. He knew it was suicidal to even try taking Jaebum’s side at the moment. His balls and dick was at stake here. They have plans after Bam Bam goes to sleep. He wasn’t going to go to sleep with blue balls. That was Jaebum’s sin. Not his. Jaebum kept quiet.

“Are you not going to defend yourself, hyung?” Jinyoung looking very cross at him.

“I…”

“Nevermind hyung. You’re dumb. This is what you are going to do. You are going to grovel.”

Jaebum was going to say something to protest but Jinyoung raise his palm at him, as if telling him to talk to the hand, the ears ain’t listening kinda gesture and look.

“Yes grovel. Mark hyung has every right to not pick up your calls and reply your texts at the moment. You are going to bring him flowers.”

Jaebum went all wide eye. He never bought flowers, well maybe he did but that is those ready made at the flower shop where you just pick and go. He seems to be contemplating it until Jinyoung ruined his plans.

“And I’m not talking about those that is already there in a flower shop that seems so unpersonalised and ugly. You are ordering him a gorgeous bouquet of red roses. Don’t give me that look Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum frowns, crossing his arms in front of him looking every bit like a petulant child. Jinyoung ignores him and continues talking.

“A bouquet of a dozen red roses with a card. Yes a card. Wait nevermind. I am going to order them for you since you are already such an idiot. Now gimme your credit card.”

“W-w-what?”

“Do you want to lose your boyfriend and shattering your son, my nephew’s poor fragile heart?”

Jaebum shakes his head. Jinyoung put his hand out at Jaebum while he takes out his wallet and hands his card over to Jinyoung. Jinyoung then left him and his husband to call his favourite florist, or his firm’s florist. They are always willing to accommodate and help him to prepare last minute bouquets as he gives them a lot of business on behalf of the firm.

 

Jaebum turns to hiss at Jackson, talking in hush voices.

“Why did you tell Jinyoungie that?!? You knew that I would get in trouble!”

“Well, it was kinda a slip of the tongue when he ask me where were you bringing them out and I just so happen to mention about what happened yesterday.”

“Yah! You were suppose to back me up.”

“I would but my balls and dick is at stake here. We have plans to bang tonight.”

“Yah! You sold a brother out for sex?!”

Jackson seems to be contemplating when Jaebum punches him on the arm.

“Ouch! Hyung!”

“Yah! Wang Jackson!”

“Look at him!” as the both of them turns to look at Jinyoung who was in the process of ordering the roses for Jaebum.

“Fine! I understand that you want to tap that peachy ass but you could at least try to help you know.”

“Are you crazy hyung?!? I’m not getting in a fight with my lawyer husband okay.”

Jaebum glares at Jackson. Jackson was saved when Jinyoung walks into the kitchen to inform Jaebum about the flowers.

“Hyung, your flowers will be ready by 8 in the morning so you can pick them up before picking up your date. How you are getting him back, I leave it up to you now it’s time for you and my beloved nephew to leave so that I can put my son to bed so I can have hot sex with my husband,” as Jinyoung hands over Jaebum’s credit card back to him.

Jackson was grinning like an idiot giving Jaebum an ‘I told you so’ look.

“Fine. This better work Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung smirks, “It’ll work at least melting Mark hyung 50%. It’s up to you for the other 50%. Now scoot.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes. After hugs and kisses and goodbyes, Jaebum was on his way home with a sleepy otter.

 

 

Mark woke up still slightly annoyed at Jaebum for being an ass the other day but he knew it would be unfair to cancel on them since Youngjae has been waiting for this day for the longest time. Mark was dressed very casually, in his opinion. He was just wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. It was casual enough to be in the amusement park but still stylish enough to knock Jaebum off his feet. This will show him what he's missing tonight for being an ass. 

“This is what you’re going to be missing at night, Im Jaebum,” as Mark looks in the mirror.

Mark was just getting his grey cardigan when the doorbell rang.

“It must be my boys,” Mark says to himself. 

Mark looks at the peephole only to see a smiling Youngjae. Mark couldn’t help but smile. When he opens the door, Youngjae was holding a gorgeous bouquet of red roses, eye level with him. Jaebum was carrying him. Mark could help but giggle at such a silly scene. Youngjae was giggling.

“Daddy says he is sorry,” Jaebum trying to imitate his son’s voice, while the real Youngjae was busy giggling, hands still holding the roses.

“Does your daddy know what he did wrong?” Mark playing along with Jaebum.

“Yes. Daddy says because he is a dumb dumb.”

Mark laughs, “He is a big dumb dumb isn’t he?”

“Yes!” the real Youngjae replies.

“Oi!” Jaebum looks at his son.

Youngjae laughs. Jaebum then holds Youngjae in front of him again, continuing with his play.

“Can you forgive daddy?”

“Okay. Just because you are so cute.” 

Mark takes the bouquet of roses from Youngjae, burying his nose in it. Jaebum had never seen such a beautiful sight. One day he will ask Mark if he could take pictures of him and flowers.

 

“Hello JaeJae,” as he bends down to kiss the little boy on the head after his father puts him down.

“Hello teacher Mark,” as Youngjae hugs his favourite teacher.

“Hello dumb dumb,” Mark teases as he stands up, facing Jaebum.

“Hello date,” as he leans in and kisses him on the lips chastely.

Youngjae seeing that his father did that turns to Mark, “I want to do that too.”

Jaebum picks his son up, “No baby. Only daddy can do that okay. Cause teacher Mark is my date. Someday you’ll find your own date and then you can do that.”

Youngjae frowns. Mark then closes in and kisses him on the forehead, “But I can give you kisses like this. How about that?”

“Okay!” 

That seems to cheer the little boy as well as when his father showers him with even more kisses on the cheeks.

“Shall we?”

“Let me put this roses in a vase first then we can go. I got a cup of coffee for you and a glass of milk for JaeJae on the table.”

 

Youngjae ran into the kitchen with Jaebum behind him. He kisses Mark on the temple after his first sip of coffee, as Mark puts the flower in the vase.

“Thank you baby,” Jaebum whispers.

“You’re welcome.”

“Little Jae, did you thank teacher Mark?” Jaebum peering at his little boy.

“Thank you teacher Mark.”

The both of them laugh as Youngjae has a cute milk moustache. Mark takes a napkin and passes it to Jaebum so that he could clean Youngjae. 

“Now are we ready?” Jaebum looking at Youngjae.

Youngjae squeals in excitement.

“Shall we go, date?” Jaebum holding out his hand towards Mark.

“We shall, date,” as Mark takes Jaebum’s hand. 

Mark then turns to Youngjae and did the same thing, “Shall we go, JaeJae?”

“Yes we shall!” as Youngjae pulls them along.

 

 

They were a sight to behold. Mark in his white shirt and jeans, Youngjae in his pink hoodie and jeans and Jaebum in his black shirt and jeans. With Youngjae holding both their hands while walking, there were like a cute little unit. Youngjae was really excited that he keeps pulling his hand away from Jaebum, opting to only hold Mark’s hand. When his father complains about it, he couldn’t believe the words that came out from his precious little boy’s mouth.

“I don’t want to hold daddy’s hand. I only want to hold daddy’s date hand.”

“Why?” Jaebum pouting at his son.

“Because I’m am going on a date with teacher Mark.”

Mark laughs at the flabbergasted look on Jaebum’s face when Youngjae said that. 

“Are you stealing daddy’s date, Im Youngjae?!”

Youngjae giggles and replies him innocently, “Yes I am daddy.”

Jaebum gasp and takes Mark’s other hand, “This is daddy’s date.”

“Noooo… This is my date,” says Youngjae as he tries to push his father away from Mark.

It was like a tug of war between the big Im and little Im. Mark couldn’t help but to laugh at both their antics.

“Wait a minute. Don’t I have a say in this?”

Jaebum and Youngjae looks at each other and then at Mark.

“No,” says Jaebum.

“Maybe,” says Youngjae.

Mark laughs at both of them. They are so alike.

“How about I be both your date?” Mark suggested, just for the fun of it.

Jaebum quirk his eyebrows at Youngjae while the little one mulls over it. Jaebum took the opportunity to hold Mark’s hand again, caressing his palm with his thumb. 

“Okay,” Youngjae answers as he takes their hands apart so that he could be in the middle hold both their hand.

“Hey! JaeJae, you’re cheating,” Jaebum plays frowning at his son.

“But daddy, I want to be your date too.”

Jaebum was dumbfounded. His son got him. He won.

“Fine,” as Jaebum ruffles Youngjae’s hair.

“Now that is settled, shall we go on some rides or play some games first?” Mark swinging Youngjae’s hand.

“Rides!” says Youngjae.

“Your wish is my command,” as Jaebum carries Youngjae as he hold Mark’s hand. 

“Yeay!”

 

They started with going on some rides that would be kid friendly. Sometimes it would be Jaebum accompanying Youngjae or Mark accompanying him. Sometimes it would be the three of them, depending on what type of rides and the requirements. Whoever that wasn’t on the ride with the child would be taking pictures like crazy. It was really fun. When Youngjae got tired of the rides, they decided to stop and get some snacks to energize themselves.

“Okay JaeJae, what do you want?” Mark ask.

“I want to have burger please, teacher Mark. And also grape soda.”

“Okay. What about you Jaebum,” not letting jaebum’s nickname slip in front of the little boy.

“I’ll have the same teacher Mark,” Jaebum teases.

Mark nudges Jaebum in the waist making him groan and his son laugh. Mark then walks to the counter to order.

“Two double cheeseburger and kid’s cheeseburger but hold the cucumbers. Lettuce is okay. One nacho fries and two grape soda.”

“Two?” Jaebum ask.

“I can share with JaeJae. I don’t think his little tummy will be able to finish it,” as Mark tickles Youngjae’s tummy making the little boy giggle.

“That’s true,” as Jaebum takes out his wallet to pay while Mark entertain Youngjae.

While waiting for their food, the three of them or more like Jaebum made them take selfies. They even ask the people walking by to take their picture. They really look good together. Youngjae was especially excited to see the picture, squealing and clapping his hands when his father shows him.

 

After their snack or more like lunch, they continued with the rides and even taking some time to play some games. Jaebum manage to win Mark a pikachu plushie and Youngjae a snorlax plushie. Mark manage to win a cat neck rest for Jaebum and a small puppy toy for Youngjae. The decided to go on the ferris wheel as the last ride. Youngjae was sitting on Mark with Jaebum sitting opposite them. Youngjae was babbling about what he could see from the ferris wheel. Jaebum couldn’t help but to admire how cute his son looks with his boyfriend. Mark was so attentive to what Youngjae has to say, giving his utmost attention to the little boy. Jaebum felt like he was falling in love with Mark all over again. Mark blushes when his eyes met Jaebum. He averted his eyes, paying attention to Youngjae. He swear he could see Jaebum’s heart eyes. It started raining when they were on the way back to the car.

“Run daddy! Run teacher Mark! Rain is coming!”

The both of them laughs as Mark carries Youngjae in his arms while running towards the car.

  
  



	54. Chapter 54

Mark was all drenched so they weren’t able to go out for dinner just like they have planned but Youngjae still wanted to have dinner with Mark. He insisted.

“Jae, teacher Mark is wet. So am I and so are you. We can’t go out for dinner like this baby,” Jaebum trying to appease his son.

“But daddy, we are suppose to have dinner together,” Youngjae whines.

“I know but we can’t go out like this can’t we baby?” Jaebum looking at his son.

Youngjae knew that it was the truth. He nods but Mark could hear him sniffling, trying to hold in his tears. His heart broke a little for the little boy. He wouldn’t mind if he wasn’t as wet as he was at the moment.

“Well, how about we go home and order in? What do you say? Maybe teacher Mark can dry up at our house and we still can have dinner together?” Jaebum peering at Mark, hoping that he would say yes.

Youngjae turns to look at Mark hopefully, “Can we teacher Mark?”

How can Mark say no to that. Youngjae looks like a cute little otter with his hands clasp in front of him. Mark ruffles his hair and pinching his squishy cheeks.

“Okay.”

Youngjae cheers.

“Maybe teacher Mark can sleep over too since it’s raining heavily and it’s a Sunday tomorrow?” Jaebum adds cheekily.

Mark wears a forced smile as he pinches Jaebum’s waist.

  
“I hope so daddy.”

 

 

As soon as they got home, Jaebum was ordering Youngjae to take a warm shower so that he won’t get sick.

“Youngjae, hop in the shower!”

Youngjae turns to look at Mark, “Can you shower with me, Youngjae’s date?”

Mark chuckles. He wasn’t wrong cause he is his date as well.

“Okay,” as he squishes Youngjae’s cheeks.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes,” Jaebum winking at Mark.

“Thank you.”

Showering with Youngjae reminds him of showering with Yugyeom. They never stand still and was always moving around. Also, they like to play with the bubbles from the shampoos and soap. Jaebum quickly hop into the shower outside while Mark and Youngjae showers in his room. He was all dressed up by the time Mark manages to convince Youngjae to stop playing with water.

“Come on JaeJae. Time to get changed.”

“But teacher Mark, I want to play some more,” says Youngjae as Mark dries his hair after changing first.

Youngjae was still naked when his father walks in to check on them.

“Im Youngjae, why are you still naked?” his father grinning at him.

Youngjae laughs as he runs towards his father, hugging his legs. Jaebum chuckles as he bends down to take Youngjae’s pajamas that Mark was passing to him. Jaebum pinches Youngjae’s nose, “My little otterjae.”

 

After dressing up, the three of them went into the living room. This was going to be the biggest battle of the night. What were they going to have for dinner.

“Little Jae, what do you want to have for dinner? We don’t have to eat the same thing okay. You can just order whatever you want.”

Youngjae seems to be in serious thoughts which leave Jaebum and Mark alone for a little while. Jaebum really likes the fact that Mark was wearing his clothes which seems to be slightly too big for him

“Hey there gorgeous,” Jaebum whispers.

Mark glares at Jaebum, “You planned this?” 

“The rain? Of course,” Jaebum replies teasingly.

Mark pinches his waist again which made Jaebum chuckle.

“I hoped for this,”  as Jaebum sneaks a kiss on Mark’s cheek.   
Mark smiles, “So what are we having Jaebummie?”

“I was thinking of ordering in chinese food, Yien.”

“I totally agree with that.” 

Suddenly they could feel a little body perching on their knees, looking at them seriously.

“What’s the matter JaeJae?” as Jaebum pulls his son onto his lap.

“I don’t know what to eat. What are you having daddy?”

“Well, teacher Mark and I is having chinese food like rice and soup and sweet and sour pork and veges and eggs…” as Jaebum rambles on about their order.

Youngjae looks like he was drooling.

“Does JaeJae want that too?” Jaebum ask.

Youngjae nods.

“Okay. We are all having chinese food then. I’m just going to order anything okay,” as Jaebum hands Youngjae over to Mark.

Mark tickles Youngjae which made the little boy laugh. It was a sight behold. Jaebum was so happy that his son accepts his relationship with Mark, his teacher. Not only his son, his family, everybody seems to be supportive of his relationship with Mark.

 

When Jaebum walks back into the living room after making some hot cocoa for the three of them to warm them up, his heart melted when he sees Mark cuddling Youngjae while watching something on TV. He could see that Mark would whisper something to Youngjae and that little boy would either be giggling or asking even more questions.

“Here you go,” as Jaebum joins them, passing each of them a mug each while waiting for their dinner.

“Thank you daddy.”

“Thank you Jaebum. Isn’t this going to ruin our dinner?”

Jaebum ruffles Youngjae’s hair and closes his ears, “No. This is just to warm us up since we are separated by this one here.”

Mark blushes.

“Daddy,” as Youngjae brushes his hands away.

“Sorry baby,” as Jaebum leans in to kiss Youngjae on the head.

“Daddy look at that. Teacher Mark says there are folklore about foxes. Is that true?”

“Yes,” Jaebum answers and continues to tell him about some folklore that he had heard before.

This was the first time Mark seen Jaebum talking seriously with Youngjae or teaching him about something. Mark cannot deny that it was hot. It was a turned on. Then he turns to gulp down his cocoa to keep inappropriate thoughts about Jaebum in the presence of the little innocent Youngjae. Luck was on his side when he heard a knock on the door. 

“I think the food is here,” Mark stating the obvious.

Jaebum smirks and winks at him. Youngjae then turns his attention to Mark after putting down his mug. Hugging him and asking more questions about foxes. 

“Who’s hungry for chinese? I know I am,” Jaebum winking at Mark.

Mark gasp, “Im Jaebum!” 

Jaebum feign innocence. Youngjae just stares at the both of them when Mark gave his father the evil eye.

“Let’s eat little Jae.”

“Okay big daddy Jae.” 

 

It was a simple dinner of fried rice, soup, sweet and sour pork, fried chicken wings, garlic vegetables, prawn spring rolls, char siew egg and coconut pudding for dessert. 

“I’m impress Mr Im.”

Jaebum wiggle his eyebrows at Mark, “Did I do you proud Mr Tuan?”

Mark chuckles, “Yes you did Mr Im.

“Daddy, I’m hungry,” Youngjae pulls Jaebum’s pants.

Jaebum cups his face, “Okay sunshine. Can you help daddy to set the table?”

Youngjae nods and runs to the cupboards to get the plates. He took the plates and walks over to the table slowly. Mark went over to Youngjae and tries to help him. Youngjae frowns.

“Teacher Mark, I’m a big boy. I can do this.”

Mark raises his hands in mock surrender, “Okay big boy. Sorry.”

Jaebum just smiles at how protective of Mark with his son. Even though Jaebum’s heart was beating fast when he sees Youngjae and the plates but he knows he needs to trust his son since he was the one that gave him the task. As Youngjae gets close, Jaebum takes the plates from him while Mark takes the forks and spoon. Jaebum then put some food on Youngjae’s plate.

“Daddy, I don’t want cucumber.”

“It’s not cucumber sunshine. You can check. See.” 

Youngjae uses his fork to poke the vegetables before acknowledging it isn’t cucumbers. He then takes a bite.

“Do you like it?” Mark ask as he takes a bite of the vegetables.

Youngjae nods as he continues eating. Eating whatever Jaebum had put on his plate. Jaebum and Mark didn’t really talk as they were busy trying not to laugh while cleaning up the messy eating Youngjae and also convincing him to try some of the food.

“Try it. It’s really yummy,” Jaebum trying to convince his son.

Youngjae looks at his father skeptically.

Mark takes a bite of the egg, “Mmmm… Yummy.”   

Seeing that Mark was enjoying it, Youngjae took a big bite of the egg and said the same thing, giving Jaebum a big smile. Jaebum ruffles his hair, “Good boy.”

 

 

Mark was washing the dishes after they had finished eating dinner. Youngjae was helping him to dry the plates. Jaebum couldn’t help but to take sneak into his room to take his camera to take the picture perfect moment. Mark and facing Youngjae and the little boy looking up and facing Mark, smiling widely at each other. Youngjae was on his toes on the chair while Mark was bending down so that they could rub their noses together, making the little boy squeal in delight. It feel so very domestic and that gave Jaebum a spine tingling revelation. It was a good sort of feeling. A very good sort of feeling. Jaebum snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Youngjae jumping down the chair and Mark telling him to be careful.

“JaeJae, be careful not to fall down.”

“Okay teacher Mark.”

Youngjae runs over to Jaebum when he notices Jaebum standing while watching over them.

“Daddy!!!” as he jumps into Jaebum’s arms.

Jaebum puts down his camera just in time to catch his son.

“Did you miss me?”

Youngjae kisses Jaebum’s cheek, “Not really.”

“Yah! Im Youngjae!” as he tickles the life out of his son.

Mark looks at both of them. Laughing at both their antics. Youngjae was now squishing Jaebum’s face, vice versa. Mark walks over to take Jaebum’s camera and took a picture of them.

“Do I look good Yien?” Jaebum talking through his squish cheeks.

“Handsome,” Mark replies with a grin.

“Daddy can we watch a movie?” Youngjae ask through his squish cheeks.

Jaebum nods and carries him while pulling Mark into the living room. After settling down in front of the TV, with Youngjae between them, Jaebum chooses Hercules. 

 

Youngjae was cuddling Jaebum, taking full advantage of being in the middle. He even pulled one of Mark’s hand along with him so that he could play with Mark’s fingers while cuddling with his father. He was asking questions to his father and Mark from time to time especially about the greek gods and why does Hermes has wings on his shoes or is Hades really bald and who is Zeus. The both of them patiently answers his questions and by the time the movie finished, Youngjae was still not sleepy or so he says.

“But daddy, it’s still early,” Youngjae protesting.

“Can you tell me what is the time right now?” Jaebum looking fondly at his son.

“It’s… one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine. It’s nine o’clock daddy.”

“And what time is your bedtime Im Youngjae?”

“Nine o’clock. But teacher Mark might go away if I sleep daddy.”

“What if teacher Mark agrees to stay here? Will you go to sleep?” Jaebum trying his luck.

“So we can have breakfast together?” 

Jaebum nods. Mark knew what Jaebum was doing but how could he say no when he sees the hopeful look on Youngjae’s face. He’ll just have to deal with Jaebum later.

“I’ll be here in the morning so that we can have breakfast together JaeJae.”

“Yeay!”

Youngjae slides down from the sofa, giving both Jaebum and Mark a hug and a kiss before running into his room, “Good night daddy. Good night teacher Mark. Go sleep so we can have breakfast tomorrow.”

Jaebum and Mark laughs at Youngjae’s antics.

“Do you need me to tuck you in sunshine?”

“No daddy. Go sleep. I want to have breakfast with teacher Mark tomorrow.”

“Teacher Mark can’t go home anyway. The rain is getting heavier.”

They could hear a muffled yeay from Youngjae’s room. They took the opportunity to cuddle with each other for a little while, without a body between them.

“Thanks baby for agreeing to stay over,” as Jaebum kisses Mark’s temple.

“You didn’t really give me a choice remember bummie,” as Mark pinches Jaebum’s waist again.

Jaebum chuckles, “Do you want to break my little boy’s heart?”

“Blackmail.”

They just sat there cuddling a little while when they heard a little voice behind them, “Daddy, teacher Mark, go to sleep.”

The both of the laugh.

“We are just closing up everything. You young man is supposed to be in bed,” as Jaebum turns to see his only son grinning at him cheekily.

“Okay I love you daddy,” as Youngjae dashes into his room again.

 

 

The both of them tidied up the house before heading towards the rooms. Mark was going to go into the guest bedroom when Jaebum pulls him along with him.

“You are not staying in the guest bedroom tonight,” as he wraps his arms around Mark.

“What if Youngjae sees us in bed together?”

“He’ll be fine. As long as we are not loud or naked,” Jaebum teases.

“Im Jaebum!” Mark gasp as he slaps his shoulders making the younger laugh.

“Joking baby. He’ll be fine,” as he leans in to kiss Mark chastely on the lips.

Mark smiles against Jaebum’s lips. He wraps his arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss before letting him go. The both of them got under the covers and started making out languidly. The roll of their tongues, the nibbling of the lips, the light touches. Mark knew that it would turn hot and heavy as it was never enough when they kiss. They jumped apart when they heard the door to Jaebum’s room open and a little boy hugging his favourite otter plushie making his way towards the bed. Mark could hear his heart thundering in his chest. He was sure Jaebum felt the same way too. Youngjae casually climbed up the bed from the end and crawls under the covers until he popped up in between his father and teacher. He made himself comfortable on the bed before kissing his father and Mark on the chin.

“What do you think you are doing Im Youngjae?” Jaebum looking at his adorable only son.

“Sleeping daddy. It’s lonely being in the room alone.”

How could they chase him out of the room now. Mark and Jaebum gave each other knowing looks before lying down next to Youngjae. Youngjae snuggles closer to Mark. Jaebum and Mark reaches over to each other, putting their hands protectively on Youngjae. Mark kisses Youngjae on the forehead, “Good night JaeJae.”

“Good night Youngjae’s date,” as he yawns.

Jaebum kisses the back of Youngjae’s head. 

 

The next morning, Jaebum reaches over to his son only to find an empty space next to him, so he thought his son must have gotten up early. Jaebum feels his way over to Mark and got a shocked of his life when he felt something on him. Somehow, Youngjae was now sleeping on top of Mark comfortably. Jaebum was feeling jealous. He tries his best to pry away his son from Mark so that he could take Youngjae’s place. Youngjae was now sleeping on his side. Jaebum takes the opportunity to kiss Mark when he feels Youngjae kicking him. He turns around to see that his son was still sleeping. Just that he was now a bit restless. Jaebum chuckles. Mark woke up when he heard Youngjae giggling and the bed moving. He rubs his eyes groggily and sits up slowly only to see Jaebum tickling Youngjae.

“Morning.”

The Im’s turn to look at him.

“Morning Youngjae’s date,” as Youngjae  pushes his way pass his father to hug Mark.

“Morning JaeJae.”

Jaebum leans in to kiss Mark on the cheek, “Morning Mark.”

“Morning Jaebum.”

Youngjae was straddling Mark, “Teacher Mark, can we go eat at uncle Wonho’s place?”

“Of course we can. I’m sure uncle Wonho would be happy to see you.”

Youngjae then turns to Jaebum, “Can we daddy?”

Jaebum kisses his head, “Of course we can. How about we all go get ready?”

“Okay,” as Youngjae grabs his otter plushie and scrambles down the bed and into his room.

As soon as Jaebum thinks the coast is clear, he pushes Mark down onto the bed kissing him. Mark laughs.

“Bummie, behave.”

“I did baby. All night long,” as he continues trailing his lips down to Mark’s neck.

“Bummie, JaeJae might walk in on us again,” as he threads his fingers into Jaebum’s hair.

“You’re right.”

Jaebum quickly got up and pulled Mark with him into his bathroom.

“Where are you taking me Bummie?”

“We have exactly 5 minutes till that little cockblocker comes looking for us.”

Mark laughs as Jaebum silence him in the bathroom.

 

 

It was a good Sunday date. After debating with the little one for almost an hour about his choice of outfit, Jaebum called and invited him and also Yugyeom’s parents for brunch at Wonho’s cafe. His place seems to be their favourite place to meet up for food. The ambience was great. The food was delicious and the kids love it.

“Uncle Mark!” Yugyeom calls out to him as he runs towards his uncle, throwing his whole body at him.

“My baby!” as Mark spins him around, making him laugh.

“Hi my baby,” his sister giving him a one sided hug as she kiss his cheek.

Jaebum walks over to give her a hug with Youngjae. While they were greeting each other, they heard another little voice calling Jaebum.

“Uncle Jae!” as Bam Bam jumps on his uncle.

“My little baby snake,” as Jaebum showers kisses on him.

“Hi hyung,” as Jinyoung and Jackson gives him a hug.

Wonho was standing at the door, “If you are done blocking my business, please get your asses in here.”

All of them turns to Wonho and smiles at him. They release the kids and they went running to him, “Uncle Wonho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't get diabetes from this update... What do you think about Youngjae's date???


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to TJbaby & Islandahgase who has been bugging for this two chapters... I hope I did it justice...
> 
> Thanks for giving me ideas on what to write... Me love the both of you long time... My smutty queens...

“Bammie, Bammie,” Youngjae trying to get his cousin’s attention who was sitting in front of him.

They were both playing with duplos, attempting to make what they say the tallest building in the world.

“Yes JaeJae?” as Bam Bam continues to build the building with Youngjae.

“I know how it feels to eat with two daddies like you and uncle Jackson and uncle Jinyoung.”

Bam Bam got excited, “Really?! It is nice right!” 

“Yes Bammie. You were right. It is nice,” Youngjae reminiscing his date with Jaebum and Mark.

Youngjae starts telling Bam Bam about the weekend that he spent with Mark and Jaebum. Bam Bam was giving Youngjae 100% of his attention. They were both now sitting in front of their duplo building. It is so cute to see how the two little cousins talking so seriously about Jaebum and Mark.

“We went to the amusement park and then we had dinner at home.”

“Wow… Did you go on the ferris wheel?” 

Youngjae nods as Bam Bam looks at him in awe. The both of them was waiting for Yugyeom as Jackson and Jinyoung promised to bring them camping at Jinyoung’s parents house. Though they were only going to be camping at Jinyoung’s parent’s backyard, the kids were excited as it would be their first time camping outdoors. Jackson was standing outside Bam Bam’s room, looking at the both of them fondly and listening to their conversation when Jinyoung approaches him quietly. 

“Why are we standing outside and peeping at our son and our nephew spookily?” Jinyoung whispers.

Jackson chuckles, “They are having a serious conversation about Youngjae’s date with Jaebum and Mark.”

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist, “Jaebum hyung and little Jae looks happier these days isn’t it?” 

Jackson turns to kiss Jinyoung’s temple, “Yes.” 

They just stood there listening and looking at them when all of them heard the doorbell. Youngjae and Bam Bam stood up and dashes to the front door calling out for Yugyeom.

“Yugyeommie!!!”

“Gyeommie!!!” 

Jackson and Jinyoung chuckles as they follow Bam Bam and Youngjae to the front door.

“Daddy, hurry! Gyeommie is here!” Bam Bam jumping on his father.

“Uncle Jinyoung! Gyeommie is here. Gyeommie is here,” Youngjae running around him.

 

As soon as Jackson opens the door, the three little boys started squealing and hugging each other.

“Thanks for volunteering to take care of Yugyeom, Jackson and Jinyoung,” as Yugyeom’s father passes Jackson Yugyeom’s bag.

“Yes. Thank you for doing this. Yugyeom was so excited that he couldn’t sleep last night,” Tammy adds.

“It’s no problem noona. It’s going to be Bam Bam’s birthday soon and he said he wanted to go camping so we figure why not,” as Jackson takes the bag from him.

“We wanted to spend some time with the boys since we’ve been busy and we wanted to give Jaebum hyung and Mark hyung some time alone,” Jinyoung grinning at them.

All four of them smiles conspiringly.

 

 

It was only a week ago that Jaebum went on his date with Mark and Youngjae. The elder came back talking or more like gushing about his date with Mark. It was also more like Jinyoung was asking Jaebum how did his groveling go. Jaebum sheepishly told Jinyoung how he used his son as a shield and also part of his groveling plans.

“Jaebum hyung! You shamelessly used my nephew to win your boyfriend back?” 

Jaebum nods.

“Good job hyung,” Jinyoung patting Jaebum’s back.

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung and the both of them started laughing.

“What this happy sound that I hear,” as Jackson walks in with a giggling Bam Bam on his shoulder and a giggling Youngjae on his waist. It was as if he was carrying two rice bags.

“Babe, why are you carrying our son like that?” as Jinyoung walks over to take Bam Bam from Jackson.

Bam Bam was showering Jinyoung with kisses, “We were playing daddy. Papa is the evil troll that was going to eat me and prince Youngjae up.”

Jackson now has Youngjae perch on his waist, arms around his neck. Youngjae was nodding in agreement.

“So you are prince Bam Bam I presume,” Jinyoung ask as he touches Bam Bam’s nose, making the little boy squeal while nodding.

“So what does my prince Bam Bam, prince Youngae and ugly troll wants to have for dinner?” Jinyoung playing along with the kids.

That earned him a protest from his husband. Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh along with them. Yes, this was happiness. Seeing his son and his immediate family so happy. How he wishes he could do the same for Mark. He had been through so much and came out stronger than ever but he wants the elder to be able to rely on him.

 

“Daddy!” Youngjae snapping Jaebum out of his thoughts.

“Yes baby?” as he turns to look at his son who was climbing all over Jackson.

“Uncle Jinyoung says we are going out for dinner today cause he is lazy to cook.”

“Yah! Youngjae-ah, do you need to rat on uncle Jinyoung?” Jinyoung pretending to glare at Youngjae.

Youngjae wiggles out of Jackson’s arms and went over to hug Jinyoung’s legs. Jinyoung ruffles his hair. 

“But I want to eat uncle Jae’s kimchi jiggae daddy,” Bam Bam turning to look at his father.

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum, “Hyung, did you hear that?”

Jaebum chuckles, “Anything for my prince Bam Bam.”

Bam Bam wiggles out of Jinyoung’s arms to jump on Jaebum.

“Is there anything in the fridge Jinyoungie?” Jaebum ask.

Jackson walks over to the fridge as he was the only one without a child at the moment.

“No hyung. I think we need to go get some supplies.”

“How about Jaebum hyung go get the supplies with the kids while Jackson and I get ready the things here,” Jinyoung fluttering his eyes at Jaebum.

“Get ready what papa?” Bam Bam ask innocently.

Jaebum chuckles, “Maybe they want to get ready to make another baby. Nevermind. We are going to have fun right, my little prince Bam Bam and prince Youngjae?”

“Yes!” they screamed.

“Now go get your jackets and put on your shoes.”

The two little boys scramble to the front door.

“Don’t do what I wouldn’t do boys,” Jaebum winking at the both of them.

“Just make sure you don’t come back so soon hyung,” Jackson winking at Jaebum before wrapping his arms around his husband.

Jaebum laughs before leaving the two love birds in the kitchen.

“Let’s go my princes.”

“Let’s go King!” Bam Bam and Youngjae calling Jaebum.

“Oi! Why am I an ugly troll and uncle Jaebum is king? My surname literally means king!” Jackson calling out from the kitchen.

The three of them laugh and quickly got out the door while Jinyoung attend to his now sulking husband. 

 

It was during this dinner that Jackson and Jinyoung told Jaebum their plans of bringing them camping and thus letting him have the weekend all to himself.

“Hyung, we are planning on bringing the boys for a little camping trip for Bammie’s birthday,” says Jackson.

“Sure. I can clear up my schedule.”

“No hyung. How about you have a weekend getaway with your boy?” Jinyoung looking at Jaebum.

Jaebum quirk his eyebrows at Jinyoung.

“Come on hyung. When was the last time you actually have some quality time with your boyfriend? One without our little cock blockers?” Jackson emphasizing on the word quality and cock blockers.

Jinyoung frowned at Jackson for using that word in front of the kids but luckily, they were busy eating their dinner to actually be nosy about their father’s conversation.

“But…”

“No buts hyung. We are bringing Yugyeom along too and don’t worry, it’ll only be at mum and dad’s backyard,” Jinyoung adds.

“You sure?”

“Positive. I’m sure your balls are turning blue because of my beloved nephew.”

Jaebum chuckles, “Thanks for doing this.”

“It’s not for you. It’s for us. It’s going to be so much fun teaching them how to camp,” says Jackson.

Jaebum groans as Jinyoung laughs.

 

 

So that was how Jinyoung and Jackson find themselves with three very excited little boys at their house. After waving Yuygeom’s parent’s goodbye, Jackson and Jinyoung turns to look at the three little boys who is now chattering about Youngjae’s date, again. 

“I’ll get them some juice while you go get our bags and then we can go to our camping site babe.”

Jackson kisses Jinyoung on the nose before nodding. 

“Babies, how about sitting in the living room while I get all of you some juice?”

“Okay daddy.”

“Okay uncle Jinyoung.”

The boys continues to talk while walking over to the sofa while Jinyoung walks into the kitchen to get out the juice packs. The three boys gathered around Jinyoung after getting their juice from him.

“Uncle Jinyoung, when will I see my mummy and appa?” Yugyeom ask as he makes himself comfortable on the sofa, next to him.

“Tomorrow evening. You’ll see your mummy and appa tomorrow evening, okay?”

Yugyeom nods.

 

“Where did daddy go, uncle Jinyoung?” Youngjae looking at his uncle.

“Daddy has plans JaeJae.”

“I wish daddy was here,” Youngjae pouting.

“Don’t you want to spend time with uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson and Bam Bam and Yugyeom and grandpa and grandma?”

“I do!” as Youngjae hugs Jinyoung.

“We are going to have so much fun that your daddy will be jealous okay?”

Youngjae nods.

“Daddy, where is papa?” Bam Bam ask.

“I’m here baby,” as Jackson walks down the stairs with their bags.

“Wanna help papa by carrying your own bag?” Jackson adds.

Bam Bam ran over to his father, letting him help him put on his bag.

“Jae, your turn.”

Youngjae walks over to Jackson. Jinyoung ruffles Yugyeom’s hair before helping him to put on his bag.

“Are we ready for an adventure boys?” Jackson hyping them up.

“Yes!” they scream.

“Let’s get going boys!”

They all lined up in front of the door before following Jackson out. Jinyoung cleaned up the juice packs and made sure that everything was properly shut down or electrical plugs being pulled out before locking up the house

 

 

After greeting his parents, the elder Park led them to the backyard. The boys got excited and started running around.

“Be careful,” Mr Park says.

“Thanks dad for letting us do this,” Jinyoung giving his father a hug.

“I’m happy to have them over. This will be fun.”

“It is going to be so much fun. Time to make them build a tent,” Jackson interrupts.

“I hope the weather will be okay,” Jinyoung looking up at the sky.

“Don’t worry babe, it’ll be fine,” Jackson kissing him on the cheek before joining the boys.

“Shall we feed them first?” Jinyoung’s mother ask.

“Let’s make them work for food,” Jinyoung winking at her, making her chuckle.

Jackson was already busy rounding them up when Jinyoung joined him. Jinyoung’s parents just stood there looking at the both of them.

“They look so happy,” says Mrs Park.

“They are happy. I hope Jaebum is as happy as they are,” Mr Park looking at his wife fondly.

“Judging by that little sunshine’s smile, I bet he is.”

“I’m sure our daughter is happy that Jaebum is moving on.”

They both look at Jackson and Jinyoung gathering the little boys fondly.

 

“Attention!” Jackson calls out.

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom scrambles to form a straight line in front of Jackson. They were giggling and couldn’t hold in their excitement. Jinyoung was standing behind them.

“When I call your name, you say here okay?”

“Okay!” all three replied.

“Is my Bammie here?”

“Here papa! I’m here!” Bam Bam jumping up and down.

“Is my little Jae here?”

“I’m here uncle Jackson! I’m here!” Youngjae standing on tiptoes while putting up his hand.

“Lastly, is my Gyeommie here?”

“I’m here uncle Jackson!” says Yugyeom shyly.

Jinyoung was laughing at their antics.

“Now, before we can eat, we must put up the tent first so that we have a place to sleep tonight.”

The boys were squealing. They were getting excited.

“Papa, are we sleeping in the tent tonight?” Bam Bam ask.

“Yes Bammie. Since you are big boys, all three of my big boys will be sleeping in one tent while uncle Jinyoung and I will be sleeping in another tent.”

That seems to make them even more excited and started running around Jackson, cheering. Making Mr and Mrs Park laugh as well as Jinyoung.

 

“So how about we start making your tent first then mine and uncle Jinyoung’s?” Jackson getting their attention.

They all scramble over to Jackson and Jinyoung. The both of them was teaching and instructing them on what to do while watching over them while the grandparents went back into the house to get lunch ready. It wasn’t easy to instruct three active boys but they manage. 

“Uncle Jinyoung, do I put this here?” Yugyeom ask.

“Daddy, what is this?” Bam Bam interrupts. 

It was a bit hectic but they were managing. Before Jinyoung couldn't answer either one of them, they were already going over to Jackson. Jinyoung laughs. Boys will always be boys. It took them almost an hour to put up the tent because the boys but it was fun.

“Uncle Jinyoung, I’m hungry. When can we eat?” Youngjae draping his body over Jinyoung’s lap as he was sitting down while looking at Jackson putting the final touches on the tent.

“As soon as uncle Jackson finishes,” Jinyoung hugging his nephew.

One minute later, Bam Bam and Yugyeom jumped on Jinyoung and Youngjae making them fall.

“Now let’s get some lunch boys,” Jackson saying the magic words.

The boys started running into the kitchen calling out to Mr and Mrs Park, “Grandpa! Grandma!”

Jackson stretches his hand out to Jinyoung, helping to pull his husband up. He then wraps his arms around his husband, kissing him on the lips.

“What’s that for?” Jinyoung blushing.

“For being my husband.”

“Yah… that’s so cheesy.”

Jackson laughs, “This is a fun plan right?”

Jinyoung nods.

 

After lunch, the boys spend some time with their grandparents before Jackson and Jinyoung got them excited to do some exploring around the backyard. Jackson and Jinyoung had gotten ready for them to do some treasure hunt while they were kept busy by their grandparents. They were sure that the boys will be dirty by the end of it but that was the fun of it. An hour after, Jackson and Jinyoung came into the house, albeit a bit sweaty and dirty.

“Boys!”

Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam Bam turns to look at Jackson and Jinyoung.

“We have a mission for you today, so gather round,” says Jinyoung.

The three of them quickly went over to Jackson and Jinyoung. Jinyoung gives them a treasure map. They were in awe.

“Your mission is to follow this map to find the treasure okay?” Jackson explains.

“Treasure?” they all looking at Jackson and Jinyoung in awe.

Jackson nods, “You are all now pirates. Are you ready?”

“Ai yai captain!”

“Let’s go!” Jackson hyping them up.

They all ran to the backyard but waited impatiently for Jackson, Jinyoung and their grandparents to catch up. 

 

By the time they were done, they were all sweaty and dirty but the look on their face was so worth it. It was also going to be their first time taking a shower outdoors. More like using the garden hose.

“Daddy and papa are joining us right?” Bam Bam looking at both his father.

Jinyoung internally groan. He wasn’t expecting that. Jackson was biting his inner cheeks. He knows his husband is going to kill him

“Of course Bammie,” Jackson answering his husband before Jinyoung could say anything.

Their shower turned into one big water fight which had all of them running around and laughing until Mrs Park stopped them.

“Yah! Park Jinyoung! Wang Jackson!”

Jinyoung and Jackson turns to look at Mrs Park, grinning.

“You get those boys cleaned up. It’s almost time for dinner.”

“Yes mum!” the both of them giving her a mock salute.

After their shower, all of them gathered in the dining room for dinner. It was a lively affair as Mrs Park made the boys their favourite food, fried chicken with fried rice and egg. All three of them had double helpings. 

“Good job boys. You’ll grow big and strong,” Mr Park looking at all three of them.

After dinner, Jackson and Jinyoung brought the three little boys to catch crickets and fireflies. Well, trying is the word as the boys was too excited. Before bedtime, Jackson and Jinyoung was cuddling the boys outside the tent, telling them stories while looking at the stars. Soon they were yawning.

“Okay babies. Time for you to sleep. Now get in the tent boys.”

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom nods sleepily.  After tucking them in with Yugyeom’s moomin, Youngjae’s otter and Bam Bam’s cat plushie that his grandparents just gave him, they made sure they leave a nightlight on. Jackson and Jinyoung then retreat to the other tent for their own romantic camping.

“Today was a nice day wasn’t it?” Jackson ask.

“Yes it was,” as Jinyoung snuggles closer to husband.


	56. Chapter 56

Even though it only took him a week to plan this, Jaebum was glad that he was able to pull through, thanks to Jinyoung and Jackson. After his talk with Mark , he wanted to show how much Mark means to him and how much he appreciates him especially after their date with his son. His heart melted at how attentive of Mark was with his Youngjae. Not only did he dote on his son, he was every so protective of him as well which was apparent during their date. Not only Youngjae, Mark was very attentive towards his only nephew, Bam Bam, as well. He not only treats them as his students but he treats them like they were his own. Jaebum groans.

“I just want to see my Yien right now,” Jaebum talking to himself. 

He was feeling slightly nervous as this would be their first weekend getaway together and he hoped everything goes well. He had checked and double checked his bookings for their accommodation with Hotel Jeonggwanru on Nami Island. He made sure he checked the tyres and also the car engine so that everything goes smoothly. No breaking down on their way there. After packing for his son, Jaebum made sure he packed everything that he needs for their weekend getaway including, ahem, lubricants and condoms. He didn’t want to get down and dirty with Mark only to find that they don’t have those essentials. That would spoil the whole mood for them. Well, not really but better to be safe than sorry. Jaebum got excited when he reaches Mark’s apartment. He hopes that the elder was just as nervous as him for god knows what reason. He hopes everything goes as planned even though he was missing his little boy. It didn’t help when Jinyoung took a picture of Youngjae with Bam Bam and Yugyeom and sent it to him, telling him that Youngjae was telling them about their date the week before. But Jaebum knew he needed to show and tell Mark what he feels for him.

 

Mark was pacing in his apartment. He too was feeling nervous. This would be the first time they spent a weekend away from everybody including Youngjae. The little cutie Im Youngjae. Mark chuckles remembering last week when Jaebum was using Youngjae as a shield. The little cutie was holding a gorgeous bouquet of roses while giggling nonstop. It took Mark all his willpower to not squish that little boy even before his father opened his mouth. Honestly, Mark would have forgiven Jaebum even if he didn’t say anything. All Youngjae had to say was “This is for you teacher Mark” and he would have been won over. But of course, Mark wouldn’t let Jaebum know that or he would be using his son all the time. He was surprised at how attached he was with Youngjae and also Bam Bam besides his nephew, Yugyeom. Those two is slowly creeping into his heart and frankly, that scares him just a little. He treats Yugyeom like his own flesh and blood and now, he finds himself thinking of Youngjae and Bam Bam the same way. That’s the reason why he got them those personal security alarm thingy. He didn’t want anything to happen to them. Hell, Jackson and Jinyoung became two of his closest friends too after Wonho and the gang. He went over to check his overnight bag again so that he didn’t forget anything important and also to distract him from his thoughts..

 

Jaebum takes a deep breath before knocking on Mark’s door. He could hear things falling down from inside the apartment and that made him chuckle. He was glad he wasn’t the only one that was feeling nervous.

“Hi bummie.”

“Hi my baby bunnie,” as Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark, kissing him while close the door behind him.

“Hmmm,” Mark hums. 

It was nice to feel Jaebum’s lips on his, playfully nibbling his lower lip, swiping his tongue over them trying to lick his way into his mouth, which Mark allows. Jaebum was feeling bolder so lets both his hand drop to Mark’s ass so that he can grope them making the elder whimper slightly.

“Bummie…”

Jaebum chuckles as he continues kissing Mark until the both of them was slightly breathless and panting slightly. It was only when Mark slaps his shoulder did Jaebum lets go of his ass and also him.

“Im Jaebum, hands off my ass.”

“Why?” Jaebum grinning at Mark before leaning into him to give him a kiss on the lips one final time.

“You know why Mr,” Mark giving him the evil eye.

Jaebum smirks before he leans in to kiss him on the cheek again, “Hello baby.”

“Hello. Shall we make a move?”

“Yes. Have everything you need?” as Jaebum helps Mark with his bag.

Mark looks around before intertwining his fingers with Jaebum, “Yes.”

Jaebum starts laughing, “I didn’t know that Mark Tuan is so cheesy.”

“Shut up,” Mark retorts, blushing furiously.

Jaebum lets it go and pulls Mark along with him so that they can finally go for their weekend getaway.

 

 

“This place is gorgeous Jaebummie. You did good,” as Mark lies down on the comfortable bed after they checked into the hotel.

“You approve baby?” as Jaebum crawls towards Mark, making himself comfortable between his legs.

“Oh yes,” as Mark wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist, pulling his head towards his so that he could litter his jaw with kisses.

Jaebum groans and pulls Mark’s face towards his, kissing him on the lips while grinding down. Jaebum trails his mouth from his mouth down to his neck, biting and sucking on it until there were red and purple bruises on him. He really wanted to care about the bruises but the sounds Mark was making was making his mind go all muddled. Jaebum was pulling Mark’s t-shirt down just so that he could bite and suck on his collar bones. Mark holding Jaebum tight wasn’t helping him to stop. Not to mention that Mark was dry humping him or maybe he was dry humping Mark, same difference, while nibbling and licking his ears. Jaebum didn’t even care if he was ruining Mark’s t-shirt. He will deal with it later or he’ll just buy him another t-shirt. Jaebum was swiftly unzipping and pulling Mark’s pants off of him making the elder giggle.

“Somebody is eager,” Mark panting in Jaebum’s ears.

“Hmmm,” Jaebum hums as he gets under Mark’s t-shirt, sucking and biting his chest, his fingers flicking and twisting his nipples before giving them kitten licks and sucking them. 

Suddenly, Jaebum crawled out from under Mark’s t-shirt and scrambling to his bag. Mark groans, “ Seriously?” 

Jaebum triumphantly took out his favourite strawberry flavour lubricant showing it to Mark, grinning. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at his smug face. Jaebum silent him by kissing him and settling in between his legs comfortably.

“You planned this didn’t you?” Mark laughing into Jaebum’s mouth.

“Maybe. Now shut up and let me fuck you.” 

Mark laughs again but it turned into moans when he feels Jaebum’s lubricated finger teases his hole. Jaebum smirks when he looks at Mark’s face. He was now kneeling in between Mark’s spread legs. He has one finger in, knuckle deep while he sucks on Mark’s abs, the other hand on his hip, pressing him down. Mark was moaning and whining while he was jacking himself off. Jaebum finds it so hot. He was adding another finger as he kisses Mark, sucking on his tongue, dominating that kiss. Jaebum was sure he touch Mark’s prostate when he had two fingers in, knuckled deep and feels Mark trembling. Jaebum places his hand over Mark’s hand that was on his cock, stopping his movement. Mark whimper.

“Bummie…” 

“That’s mine,” Jaebum growls.

 

Mark whines when Jaebum’s take his nipple in his mouth, nibbling them gently while pumping his cock slowly, his fingers moving in and out sensually as he adds more. Mark was babbling. He wanted more but Jaebum was having fun teasing him. Mark starts moving, fucking himself on Jaebum’s fingers. Jaebum groans, he couldn’t wait anymore. He pulls his fingers out and quickly unzip his pants pulling them down just enough to free his cock, his top still on and he pushes into him slowly. Feeling himself pushing through the ring of muscles. He could feel Mark clenching down on him.

“Baby…” as Jaebum sucks on his earlobes.

He could hear Mark panting. Jaebum continues until he bottoms up. Jaebum pulls back before slamming into Mark, and boy it felt good. He could feel Mark arching towards him, trying to meet his thrust. Jaebum knew he wouldn’t last long. His hands starts pumping Mark in tandem with his thrust. He could feel Mark’s body going taunt, the same time he was feeling his balls tighten. Mark whines. Jaebum came when he bites down on Mark’s neck and he could feel Mark coming at the same time, his cum seeping through his fingers. They were both was taking deep breaths, calming down from their high. Jaebum slowly pulls out from Mark, feeling a bit sensitive when Mark move slightly.

“I’m liking this getaway already bummie.” 

Jaebum chuckles and leans in to kiss Mark on the lips.

“How about we get clean up and explore this place?” 

“In a minute. Let me bask in this a little while more.”

Jaebum chuckles as he gather Mark in his arms, kissing him on the temple.

“You didn’t even get naked B.” 

Jaebum laughs.

“Cause you didn’t let me!” 

“What did you mean I didn’t let you?!”

“You looking delicious like that and making sounds like that?! Hell! I almost came in my pants baby!” 

Mark starts laughing, “Idiot!” 

Jaebum smirks. He stands up and offers his hand to Mark, “Shower time.”

Mark takes his hand, letting Jaebum lead him into the bathroom. It was a gorgeous bathroom. Mark and Jaebum contemplated to fuck in the bathroom but decided against it as they wanted to actually explore Nami island when there is still light and they were feeling a bit hungry. 

“We can do this later,” Mark consoling Jaebum.

 

 

Jaebum and Mark rented a tandem bicycle to move around the island and Mark was glad that he can let Jaebum do all the work cause his hips was a bit sore. He wasn’t complaining but it was a good start to their getaway. They decided to try the Yeonga Lunch Box for lunch. No regrets as they serve delicious dosirak.

“This is so delicious B.”

“I know right. I can eat this all the time.”

Mark smiles looking at Jaebum’s happy face. He leans in to wipe a bit of rice that was on his chin.

“You eat like a 5 year old,” as Mark eats that bit of rice.

Jaebum smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Im Jaebum! Stop thinking dirty!”

Jaebum laughs. They finish eating and starts exploring the island. Jaebum was glad he brought his camera and he was having the time of his life taking the gorgeous view of Mark and also Nami island. 

 

After an hour of cycling, they decided to just sit down and look at the water. It was quiet. It was peaceful even though they were a lot of tourist where they were eating, but now they were at a more quiet spot.

“Such a gorgeous view.”

Jaebum looks at Mark for a moment before lying down on the grass, looking at the sky, shaded by the trees, “It is.”

“Thank you for bringing me here bummie.”

Jaebum smiles as he takes a picture of Mark.

“Enough. I’m sure you have a thousand pictures of me already,” Mark blushing.

“No. I am just showing my appreciation for beauty.”

Mark laughs out loud, “I should call you cheesy Im instead.”

 

Jaebum pulls Mark down so that they were both lying down, holding him close.

“Thank you for telling me about your past baby,” as he places a kiss on his head.

“Thank you for listening. It means so much to me.”

“You mean so much to me too baby. I’m glad you found the strength to move on. I’m glad that you took that one step to get away from that...ugh… I can’t even say his name.”

Mark kisses his jaw, “I’m glad too. Thanks to my family.”

Jaebum reverses their position, pushing Mark’s hair away from his face, kissing him chastely on the lips.

“I just want to show you how much you mean to me. I mean, if it was up to Youngjae or Bam Bam or my brother-in-laws, I’m sure they would have adopted you a long time ago.”

Mark grins, “How about you?”

Jaebum looks at Mark fondly, “If it was up to me, I wanna wrap you up in bubble wrap and hide you from the world so that I can have you all to myself.”

Mark laughs, “That sounds a bit serial killer-ish.”

Jaebum kisses Mark.

“I love the sound of your laugh. I want to protect that laugh as much as possible.”

Mark caresses Jaebum’s face. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have found such a sweet man. Mark pulls him down to kiss him. Jaebum sighs contently. 

“As much as I want to kiss you all day but I think maybe we should create more memories…” before Mark could finish his sentence, Jaebum wiggles his eyebrows at him, again.

Mark pushes his face away, giggling, “Yah! Is that all you ever think about?” 

“Not really but I can’t help it with you around.”

Mark pushes Jaebum off him and walks towards the bicycle. Jaebum chuckles as he could see Mark’s ears turning red. He follows him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his ears. They continued exploring the island until it was dinner time. They had decided that once they get back to the room, they didn’t want to go out again. 

 

 

“Oh my god. I’m sweaty and sticky,” Mark says.

He turns only to see Jaebum looking at him like he is a tasty snack.

“Oh no. Im Jaebum. We need to take a shower first.” 

Mark realise his mistake when that left his mouth. Jaebum was wiggling his eyebrows at him. Mark takes a step back everytime Jaebum takes a step forward.

“Bummie… I’m warning you,” as Mark giggles.

“Warning me what?”

Mark shrieks when Jaebum pounces on him, “Bummie!” 

Jaebum was already nibbling Mark’s ears as he pulls him into the bathroom, “Salty.” 

Mark whimpers, “Idiot.”

“You said we could do this later,” Jaebum pouting at Mark as he strips Mark.

Mark laughs, “You fucking idiot!”

Mark wasn’t resisting either and just kisses that man, letting him do anything he wants.

“Good boy,” as Jaebum continues sucking on Mark’s neck.

 

Mark just wraps his arms around Jaebum’s broad shoulder, humming contently. When Jaebum latches onto his nipple, the sound that left Mark’s mouth was pure ecstasy. Jaebum continues to bite them gently as he pulls them. Mark wasn’t sure when Jaebum had gotten naked, all he knew at the moment that Jaebum and he is under the warm shower, hands all over each other. When Mark wraps his hand around Jaebum’s cock, Jaebum groans.

“Oh my god.”

“Well, you can call me baby as well but god sounds good.” 

Jaebum growls as he pulls Mark closer. The feeling of Mark tugging and stroking him was so damn good. Mark nudges Jaebum’s jaw with his nose, urging him to kiss him. Jaebum groans into Mark’s mouth when he feels his fingers dipping into his slit. Mark could feel Jaebum trembling under his ministration. Mark trail his lips towards his ear, gently tugging the multiple piercings. He could hear Jaebum’s breath getting heavier, the man was moaning. That man was moaning because of him. Mark loves that he can do that to Jaebum as much as Jaebum could do it to him.

“Want to come for me bummie?” Mark whispers.

Jaebum nods as Mark strokes him faster, with one last dip in the slit, Jaebum was coming all over the both of them in the shower. Jaebum sighs before kissing Mark, biting his tongue and lips before letting go.

“Did I ever tell you that I love your hands baby?”

Mark chuckles, “Now I do.”

“My turn,” as Jaebum turns Mark around, against the wall. Mark gasp when he feels Jaebum’s mouth on his nape, his hands spreading his butt cheeks. Mark moans as he feels his cock against the bathroom wall. After prepping Mark, Jaebum lifts Mark’s right leg as he thrust into the elder. Mark was whining and moaning and it didn’t help that the bathroom walls amplifies the sounds and it is turning Jaebum on. Mark hooks his arm around Jaebum’s neck, trying to kiss him as Jaebum continues thrusting into him. It wasn’t long Mark felt himself came again, he felt weak in the knees.

“Can you hold on longer for me baby,” Jaebum pants.

Mark nods as Jaebum continues to thrust into him until he came. He made sure he has his arms around Mark, keeping him up. He turns Mark around, helping him to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

“How you feeling baby?” 

“Good.”

Jaebum chuckles as he kisses Mark on the temple.

“How about we bring this to bed?”

Mark tiptoe so that he could meet Jaebum’s lips, “Thought you never ask.”

 

 

Jaebum was sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for Mark to come out of the bathroom. They were in the fluffy bathrobes that was provided by the hotel. Jaebum wasn’t sure why he was feeling nervous. They have done it so many times but tonight it feels special. Jaebum wasn’t sure why but it just feels special. This feels special. When Jaebum saw Mark walking towards him, he felt like he was seeing Mark for the first time. He reaches out to him, helping him to straddle him. Mark was surprise to see Jaebum looking like he was going to tear up.

“What’s the matter bummie? Do I look that bad that you look like you want to cry?”

Jaebum chuckles as he kisses Mark chastely. He pushes Mark’s hair away from his face, cupping his face.

“Baby, I love you. I really really do. I...”

Jaebum was cut off by Mark kissing him. He could feel Mark’s tears on his face. He pulls back, wiping his tears with his thumbs.

“What’s wrong baby?” 

Mark shakes his head. He finally have the words to put into what he was feeling. This overwhelming feeling he was feeling since he met Jaebum.

“I love you too bummie.”

That night, they made love throughout the whole night. They took their time unraveling each other. Taking their time to pleasure each other through and through. Taking their time to leave marks on each other’s body and each other’s heart. By the time morning came, Mark was staring at Jaebum’s side profile, thinking how lucky he is to find a guy like Jaebum. He kisses his beauty marks only to hear Jaebum chuckling.

“You were pretending to sleep bummie?”

“No. I was just falling asleep when you kiss me.”

Mark blushes as he buries himself under the covers. Jaebum wraps his arms around his bundled up lover, “I love you Mark Tuan.”

“I love you too Im Jaebum,” Mark replies under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did this justice... Did you like it?


	57. Chapter 57

Jaebum finds his boyfriend so adorable hiding under the covers like that. He decides to not tease Mark. Instead, he just hugs his lovely lump and goes to sleep. He had just fallen asleep when he felt Mark kissing his beauty marks and they were up all night. Now he is asleep again. Mark held his breath wondering what Jaebum was doing. It was only when he heard Jaebum snoring softly that Mark finds himself chuckling. He slowly crawls up to peek at his Jaebum. His. Mark snuggles closer to him, tucking his head under his chin and promptly falling asleep. Mark never felt as peaceful as now when he falls asleep. This is the happiest he has ever been after leaving the states. Was it worth it? Mark is beginning to see that it is worth everything that he has to leave behind to start a new life. A new life with a certain Im Jaebum.

 

Jaebum was the first to wake up. A pair of hands wrap around his torso tightly. A tuft of hair was tickling his nose. He looks down to see his boyfriend’s mop of a hair. Jaebum pulls Mark closer and kisses the top of his head. Jaebum has never felt happier than this moment. Well, maybe after the birth of Youngjae but this is pretty close. Jaebum couldn’t help but continue kissing the top of Mark’s hair. He loves the smell and everything about it. He must have been hugging Mark a little bit too tight cause he heard the elder groaning. Jaebum releases him.

“Morning boyfriend.”

Mark blushes. Even though they have been seeing each other and sleeping each other for a few months now, they never put any labels on their relationship or more like said it to the other person.

“Morning,” Mark mumbles.

Jaebum chuckles as he pulls Mark’s face up so that he can kiss him but Mark moves at the very last minute so that Jaebum’s lips lands on his cheek instead.

“Are you embarrass now baby?”

“Morning breath.”

“I’ve kiss you after sucking you and rimming you, baby.”

“Yah! Im Jaebum!” Mark starts hitting Jaebum on the chest making the younger laugh.

Jaebum traps his hands and kisses him again. They made out languidly, just enjoying being with each other.

“What time do we have to check out bummie?”

Jaebum turns to take his phone on the side table, “It’s about 10.00 am now. Check out time is 1.00 pm.”

Mark sighs contently.

“What’s the matter Yien?”

Mark shakes his head, just enjoying being held by Jaebum.

 

“Hey baby?”

“Yes?”

“This means that you are my official boyfriend right?”

Mark starts laughing. When he turns to look at Jaebum, he could see the younger blushing. Mark lies on his stomach so that he could pinch both Jaebum’s cheeks.

“You are so adorable Jaebummie!” Mark teases him.

“Yah!” as Jaebum tries to pull Mark’s hands away but Mark didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t believe this chic and sexy man was blushing and asking him to be his boyfriend, officially.

“So, I can introduce you to everybody as my boyfriend right?”  Jaebum tries again.

Mark leans in to kiss him on the lips chastely, “Yes, boyfriend. Well, I thought we already were when we first slept with each other.”

The smile that painted his face was absolutely stunning in Mark’s opinion.

“Just have to make sure Yien,” Jaebum teasing Mark.

“Yah! Im Jaebum!”

It was Jaebum’s turn to tease his pouting boyfriend. Boyfriend. He likes that word. Mark was now sitting on the bed, with his face away from Jaebum.

“Ba~by,” Jaebum calls him in a sing song voice.

Mark turns to glare at him before facing the other way again. Jaebum chuckles. He pulls himself up and wrap his arms around Mark.

“Ba~by,” as he showers kisses on the back of Mark’s head, nape and ears. Mark continues to ignore him, giggling when Jaebum kisses his ticklish spots.

“Baby, don’t ignore me,” Jaebum smiling as he continues his assault on his boyfriend.

Mark laughs as he leans back into Jaebum, “You silly man.”

Jaebum grins planting one last kiss on his shoulder. It was nice just holding Mark like this, alone.

“What are you thinking Im Jaebum?”

“I’m thinking about how happy I am and how happy you are right now.”

 

Mark broke the ice again when he spoke.

“Do you think I was a fool for staying with Cedric for so long?”

Jaebum stop and think for a while. He could see why Mark stayed. He could understand it. Mark just made a bad decision, that’s all.

“Well, I don’t think you were a fool.”

Mark turns to look at Jaebum.

“I think you were blinded by your feelings at first. And after that, he seems like a violent manipulative asshole who took advantage of your good nature. He did it so cunningly that you didn’t even know his true nature.”

Jaebum took a deep breath before continuing.

“He isolated you from your family. He then isolated you from your friends. He made you quit your job. He made you reliant on him. He strippped you off your confidence. He was that calculative. But what he didn’t expect was for you to fight back. For you to put your feet down and said you have enough and I think that’s what made a difference.”

Jaebum kisses Mark, turning his body so that Mark was facing him..

“Baby, what matter is that you got out. You paid for it by having to move half way around the world to recover. You move halfway around the world to start all over again. You move away from your family to make amends.”

Mark could feel himself tearing up again but Jaebum was there holding him, one hand stroking his nape and that itself made him feel stronger.

 

“Here’s my promise to you. I won’t promise that we won’t ever fight or I won’t make you cry or I won’t put Youngjae before you.”

Mark finds himself chuckling as he brushes away the tears that is pooling in his eyes, “That doesn’t sound like a promise.”

Jaebum smirks and kisses Mark again.

“I promise you that I will treat you right. I will treat you like a princess…”

Mark hits Jaebum’s chest making the younger laugh.

“Excuse me!”

“Fine. A prince but I’m sure the babies would agree with me,” Jaebum teasing Mark.

Mark pouts. Jaebum brushes his fingers lightly over Mark’s pouting lips.

“As I was saying, I promise that I will try my best to make you laugh and keep that lovely smile on your face, always. And lastly, I promise to treasure you now and forever.”

This time it was Mark who kisses Jaebum. He cups his face, taking his time to kiss Jaebum deeply before letting go.

“I promise that I’ll do all of that for you as well. Though I might put the babies first”

Jaebum playfully glares at Mark making the elder laugh.

“Hey baby?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too bummie.”

 

Jaebum just held onto Mark, loving the feeling of this strong man in his arms. Well, beautiful too so one can’t blame him for feeling the way he is feeling right now.

“Baby?”

“Yes bummie.”

“Does this position make you horny?” 

Mark burst out laughing. He couldn’t believe that Jaebum would actually say that after that tender moment they shared. He was laughing until there were tears in his eyes. Happy tears.

“What? Doesn’t it?” Jaebum grinning.

Mark continues laughing while Jaebum just pulls him closer until the elder was straddling his lap.

“What are you doing Im Jaebum?”

“Well, I for one feels that this position is making me horny. Two, I’m trying to make sweet love to you again, in this position. Any objection Mark Tuan?”

Mark laughs and kisses him on the forehead, “Idiot.”

“Well, you are dating this idiot so that makes you an idiot too,” as Jaebum plants a kiss on his neck

Mark laughs but his laughter turn to moans when he feels Jaebum rubbing against him while his hands and lips begins to roam. Jaebum smirks against Mark’s skin.

 

They just about manage to checked out before being charge another night with Mark glaring at Jaebum and Jaebum looking not guilty at all. Well, Mark shouldn’t blame Jaebum because he was being so pliant and delicious when they were in bed and in the shower. Jaebum was smiling remembering what happened a while ago.

“You are not even repented aren’t you bummie?” Mark glaring at his boyfriend.

Jaebum grins and shakes his head. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at the happy face that Jaebum was making.

“Stupid Jaebummie.”

Jaebum just kiss him on the cheek before walking off, leaving Mark blushing in the middle of the lobby. He wasn’t expecting such a public display of affection from the younger. 

Jaebum turns to look at his boyfriend, “You coming? Well figuratively.”

“Jaebummie!” Mark screeches, hiding his face in his hands making the younger laugh as he quickly walks out of the door.

Let’s just say Jaebum wasn’t safe from Mark’s wrath when he caught up with him. But seeing Mark like this makes him happy.

“But it’s true baby what I said about coming.”

“It might be true but you didn’t have to announce it to the whole world to hear.”

Jaebum laughs out loud making his cute boyfriend pout for the millionth time. He wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Mark close.

“I just want the whole world to know that you are mine.”

Mark pinches his cheek and then kisses his lips chastely, “Idiot Im Jaebum.”

“How about we grab some lunch then we head back, Yien?” as Jaebum releases Mark and holds his hand, pulling Mark along with him.

“Sure. Are we eating here on the island or somewhere else B?”

“Maybe not on the island. I’m missing korean bbq.”

“Oh that sounds good.”

“I know my Yien would always approve.”

 

 

Let’s just say that Jinyoung was lucky that Jackson is a morning person and decided that they needed to wear their clothes after having a little sexy time after the kids was asleep cause they were woken up by the three little boys calling them and Yugyeom manages to open the tent.

“Papa! I need to pee! Daddy!” Bam Bam jumping around while holding his pants. 

Jackson quickly gets up and helps Bam Bam.

Youngjae was already pulling Jinyoung’s eyelids up to check if he was awake or not.

“Uncle Jinyoung, I’m hungry.”

Jinyoung groans. He reminded himself that it was his husband’s and his idea to spend some time with the kids. Yugyeom was already giggling looking at Jinyoung. Jinyoung wakes up and gathers Youngjae and Yugyeom in his arms, kissing them on the head.

“What is this two smelly little boys doing awake so early in the morning?”

Yugyeom giggles.

“Uncle Jinyoung is smelly too,” Youngjae replies.

Jinyoung gasp and releases Yugyeom before he starts tickling Youngjae, making the little boy laugh and squirm.

“Say that I’m not smelly Jae!” Jinyoung playfully threatens Youngjae.

“You are smelly!” Youngjae laughs.

Yugyeoms starts jumping around, “Uncle Jinyoung is smelly. Uncle Jinyoung is smelly.”

Jinyoung looks at Yugyeom like he was betrayed by the little boy. 

“Not you too my little Gyeommie?”

Yugyeom grins. Jinyoung stops tickling Youngjae and runs after Yugyeom, making the little boy squeal and run. 

 

Bam Bam was back with Jackson and decides to join Youngjae who was running after Jinyoung who was running after Yugyeom.

“Honey, what are you doing?” Jackson ask as he looks at the scene before him.

“I’m trying to catch that little boy who just agreed with our nephew that I was smelly,” Jinyoung replies him nonchalantly.

“Maybe he is right,” Jackson teases.

Jinyoung stopped chasing Yugyeom and stares at Jackson.

“Wang Jackson!”

“Park Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung looks at the three boys, “My little prince Bam Bam, prince Youngjae and prince Yugyeom.”

They all turn to look at Jinyoung.

“Help me, prince Jinyoung, to catch that ugly troll!”

The three boys starts screaming and ran after Jackson.

“Yah! Babe! This is so unfair!” as Jackson runs away from the boys, evading from them while sneaking kisses at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung laughs. That will keep the boys busy for a while, while he goes and take  a shower and help prepare breakfast.

 

Jinyoung came down to see his parents looking at the backyard with their morning coffee, laughing.

“Morning,” as Jinyoung kisses his mother and father.

“Morning Jinyoungie. What did you do?” his mother looks at him.

Jinyoung feigns innocence, “Nothing.”

Jinyoung’s father laugh, “There is always something when you say that.”

Jinyoung chuckles.

“Well, I needed a distraction so that I could go take a shower peacefully and help make breakfast. That’s all.”

“So that distraction comes in the form of your husband?” his mother quirking her eyebrow at him.

“Maybe. Do you need any help eomma?”

“No. Breakfast is ready. Maybe you can rescue your husband so that they can wash up and eat?”

Jinyoung pretends to roll his eyes which earned him a slap on the arm. Jinyoung walks out to call them and all he could do was laugh as Jackson was now on the ground trying to fight off three little boys who was on top of him.

“Time for a shower and breakfast my little princes and please bring the ugly troll with you.”

“Okay!” the boys reply.

Jinyoung could hear Jackson protesting as the boys was pulling him up and pulling him along with them. 

 

Breakfast was a lively affair with Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom around. For one they are loud. Two, they like to ask one million and one questions about anything and everything. Three, they just like talking. Put Jackson with them, laughter galore. The grandparents were having fun as well. It’s not like they seldom see them. It’s just that, this is the first time that they have all three boys including Mark’s nephew with them.

“So JaeJae, how is daddy?” his grandfather ask.

“Daddy is happy!” was all Youngjae says before stuffing his mouth with food. 

His grandparents looks at each other, smiling. They felt reassure. Their heart now feels at ease.

“Is JaeJae happy?”

Youngjae nods his head vigorously.

“Bam Bam is happy!” Bam Bam adds.

“Yugyeommie is happy too!” Yugyeom chimes in.

“Papa is happy too!” Jackson joining in the fun, making the three little boys laugh.

They all turn to look at Jinyoung and grandparents, only satisfied when the three of them said they were happy too. Jackson winks at his husband playfully when their eyes met. Jinyoung giggles. 

 


	58. Chapter 58

Youngjae and Jaebum was back home after they had dinner at his grandparents house. After that, Jaebum and Youngjae sent Mark and Yugyeom home. Youngjae notice that both Jaebum and Mark seems very very happy and that made him very happy. Jaebum carried Youngjae up to the house.

“Daddy, I’m a big boy now. I can walk on my own.”

“I know my baby is a big boy but can’t I carry you once in a while?” Jaebum ask as he opens the door.

Youngjae nods after giving it some thought, “Okay.”

Jaebum tickles him making the little boy laugh while squirming around trying to get away from his father.

“Daddy… Stop!” as the little boy continues to laugh.

Jaebum kisses him one last time before hugging his son and putting him down.

“I love you little Jae,” Jaebum nuzzling Youngjae’s nose.

“I love you too big daddy Jae,” Youngjae nuzzling him back.

Youngjae loves being with his father. That always seems to be the highlight of his day.

“How about we take a bath together?”

“Okay!” as Youngjae takes his father’s hand.

In the bathtub, Youngjae was telling Jaebum about his camping adventures with hand gestures and all. He manage to hit Jaebum a couple of times on the face because of that.

“And then we found treasure daddy!

“Really?”

Youngjae nods vigorously, “Yes daddy. Me, Bammie and Gyeommie had to walk a thousand steps and dig a thousand holes and walk through the jungle before we can find the treasure daddy.”

Jaebum was trying his best to not laugh at his son. It was so adorable to see him this excited even though Jaebum knows it was only at his grandparents backyard. But knowing Jackson, he has his ways to make it seem like an adventure. 

 

After their bath, Jaebum went to the kitchen to make Youngjae some hot milk before bed time. While his father is in the kitchen, Youngjae went over to where his mother was.

“Hi mummy,” Youngjae whispers to her picture.

He went to tell her about his adventure before looking if his father was around or not. Seeing that he wasn’t, he continues his conversation with his mother.

“Daddy looks happy all the time now mummy. Daddy is happy whenever he is with JaeJae and also teacher Mark, mummy.”

Youngjae then takes her picture and sat down on the floor with it, “The other day, daddy and teacher Mark brought JaeJae to the amusement park mummy.”

Youngjae went on and on about his trip, not noticing that Jaebum was just standing there staring at him. Jaebum couldn’t hear what he was saying but he found it endearing that Youngjae was talking to his mother’s picture. Jaebum quietly sat down on the floor just looking at Youngjae, who is now lying down with the picture.

 

“I like seeing daddy happy, mummy. Daddy is always smiling and he is even singing now. I like to hear daddy’s voice, mummy.”

Youngjae was practically rolling around on the floor with his mother’s picture in his hands. Jaebum wishes he has his camera right now.

“Mummy, I think it’s okay if teacher Mark becomes my mummy, don’t you think so? Or maybe it's daddy too like uncle Jackson and uncle Jinyoung?”

Youngjae seems to be deep in thought about it.

“I guess it doesn’t matter as long as daddy is happy. JaeJae is happy too, mummy. What do you think mummy? Is it okay? You’ll be happy for daddy and JaeJae right?” 

Youngjae suddenly looks very serious, “Mummy, don’t you worry okay. Even though, I like puppies and otters, I still love mummy and JaeJae will take care of daddy. I’m a big boy now.”

Jaebum finds himself tearing up. His little baby sounds like a grownup.

“Do you think daddy will buy JaeJae a puppy? Or maybe an otter.”

Jaebum finds himself almost bursting out with laughter but manage to mask it as a cough. Youngjae scrambles to put his mother’s picture back on the shelf, “Daddy’s coming. Talk to you next time mummy. I love you.”

 

“Baby, here’s your warm milk,” as Jaebum pretends to walk into the living room with a mug of warm milk.

“Thank you daddy,” as Youngjae accepts the mug from Jaebum as he pretends that he has been sitting on the sofa for a long time.

Jaebum ruffles his hair before kissing it.

“Daddy, finish!” Youngjae staring at his father with a milk moustache.

Jaebum chuckles, wiping Youngjae’s mouth, “Let’s go to sleep then.”

Youngjae nods, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

“I thought you say you are a big boy?” Jaebum looking at his son fondly.

“But daddy say you want to carry me once in a while?”

Jaebum laughs as he pinches Youngjae’s nose, “You cheeky little boy.” 

As Jaebum walks towards the room, Youngjae turns to look at his father, “Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course baby. There will come a day when you don’t want to sleep with daddy anymore.”

Youngjae looks at Jaebum, frowning, with his hands on his hips, “Never daddy! I’ll always want to sleep with you.”

Jaebum laughs, “Okay.”

 

Youngjae wiggles out of Jaebum’s arms, running into his room to grab his otter plushie before running back to Jaebum, holding his hand, “I’m ready daddy.”

Jaebum smiles as he walks into his room with his only son. He tucks Youngjae in bed next to him, cuddling his little boy.

“Daddy?” as Youngjae yawns.

“Yes baby?”

“Can we go on a date with teacher Mark again?”

“Of course we can.”

Youngjae snuggles closer to Jaebum, “Then daddy’s date will be Youngjae’s date.”

Jaebum chuckles, “No. Still daddy’s date.”

“No daddy. It’s Youngjae’s date,” the little boy reply as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

“Okay. It’s daddy and Youngjae’s date then,” Jaebum compromise as he kisses Youngjae.

“Okay.”

 

 

It was a school day the next day. Both Jaebum and Youngjae actually overslept, making the both of them rushing around like crazy to get ready.

“Daddy! I can’t find my sock!” Youngjae shouts from his own room.

“Hold on baby!” as Jaebum rushes to pull his socks up after getting some breakfast ready after changing. He left Youngjae to change all on his own. A sight awaits him when he runs to his son. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the moment. Youngjae was wearing a t-shirt over his shirt and then his shorts over his long pants and a sock on one feet. Jaebum tries his very best not to laugh.

“Baby, what are you trying to do?” 

Youngjae grins, “I always see you wearing a shirt and t-shirt daddy.”

“What about your pants?” Jaebum pointing at Youngjae’s pants.

“I wasn’t sure if I look better in shorts or long pants daddy.”

“How about daddy help you decide?”

Youngjae nods. Jaebum walks over to him. First he helps Youngjae to reverse his top. First, the long sleeve t-shirt, and then a shirt over it. Next, his pants. Jaebum decides to let him wear long pants. Now the matter of his sock. Jaebum went digging around, only to find the other sock was on his bed. Jaebum holds it up, peering at his son.

“Did you forget where you put it baby?”

Youngjae grins while pointing at it, “There it is!”

Jaebum laughs and helps his son to put on the other sock.

“Now we better hurry. You are late for school and daddy’s late for work.”

Youngjae laughs as his father hits his ass as he runs out of his room towards the kitchen.

 

Youngjae runs into the class, panting, “I’m sorry teacher Mark. We woke up late today.”

Mark chuckles. He had already receive a text from Jaebum about them oversleeping.

“It’s okay JaeJae. But make sure you tell daddy that you cannot be late tomorrow okay?”

“Okay teacher Mark,” Youngjae replies as he walks into the class, putting his bag at the back of the class before joining Bam Bam and Yugyeom at the table.

“Hi Bammie. Hi Gyeommie,” Youngjae whispers to his best friends.

“Hi Jae,” the both of them whispers back, giggling.

Today, Mark was reading them stories and for snacks, Mark brought them some strawberries. Youngjae was happy that he couldn’t help but to say out loud that it was Jaebum’s favourite.

“Look Bammie! It’s daddy’s favourite fruit.”

Bam Bam nods in agreement. Mark could feel himself blushing because of that but he tries to play it cool. Yugyeom seems oblivious to it all and was just enjoying his snack. 

 

 

For the rest of the week, Youngjae notices how happy Mark looks. He remembers the first time he met Mark. Mark had just started teaching not too long ago and was assign to look after their class. He remembers that Mark didn’t smile as much as he does now. Then, he would smile but it wasn’t a happy smile. Youngjae remembers seeing him looking all sad when he thinks nobody was watching. He remembers waking up from a nap and seeing Mark quietly wiping his tears away while stroking Yugyeom’s hair or any of his friend’s hair, even his. After awhile, it seems like whatever that was bothering Mark seems to be slowly forgotten. Slowly, he could see Mark smiling more and even laughing more. But now, especially ever since he became daddy’s date, he feels like Mark is happy all the time. He is always laughing with them and with his daddy and his uncles. Youngjae likes this Mark.

“Why are you staring at me JaeJae?” as Mark walks over to Youngjae.

Youngjae grins and shakes his head, “Nothing.”

“Tell me you little monster,” as Mark starts tickling him.

Youngjae laughs as he tries to get away from Mark.

“Help! Bammie help! Gyeommie help!” 

Mark continues to tickle Youngjae until he feels Bam Bam jumping on his back and Yugyeom trying to pull Mark’s hands away from Youngjae. Mark laughs. Their friendship is so cute. It’s like all for one and one for all. Mark stops as they try to help Youngjae on his feet.

“What are you boys up to?” Mark quirking their eyebrow at them.

“Teacher Mark, I like your laugh,” says Youngjae.

“Me too uncle Mark,” Yugyeom chimes in.

“Me three teacher Mark,” Bam Bam adds.

Mark laughs, “Then I’ll always laugh then.”

The three boys starts cheering and giving each other high fives.

“Since everybody has gone home, how about we go uncle Wonho’s cafe to eat?” 

The boys starts cheering again.

“Your father will see you guys there. Now let’s go.”

 

As usual, the three boys will go searching for Wonho once they arrive at the cafe. It didn’t matter where he was, they always made sure that he is the first person they greet, after their parents in the cafe.

“Uncle Wonho!” the three little boys calling out for him in the cafe.

“Jae, not too loud.”

“Bammie, behave.”

“Gyeommie.”

Each of their respective parent or uncle warning them. But it always doesn’t matter when Wonho comes out to the sound of their voice making them squeal and rushing towards him to give him a hug.

“My little monsters are here,” Wonho giving them a hug and a kiss each before pushing them towards the playroom.

The boys are always happy to be there if they are not following Wonho into the kitchen.

“Today the kitchen is too busy for me to show you how to make your drinks okay. Go be little monsters in the room. I might or might have not put some new toys in there,” Wonho winking at them.

All three of them rushes into the room.

“Hello adults,” as Wonho went round giving them a hug and only Mark gets a kiss from him.

Mark returns that kiss, “What’s for lunch?”

“Well, for the adults, I think rice would be a proper meal. For the monster, I think I will whip up some monster food like lasagna filled with blood and flesh. Everybody is going to have freshly squeezed juice but I don’t know what fruits is available so… surprise!”

All four of them wasn’t faze by it by now. It is a normal occurrence in Wonho’s cafe. They might as well take the time to just chat and drink the pitcher of water that Wonho place on the table while the boys play.

 

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom was delighted to find that Wonho had bought giant foam blocks that they can make a giant castle with or a wall for them to be pretend godzilla banging into it. They took turns becoming godzilla.

“JaeJae, uncle Jae is always laughing now,” Bam Bam stating the obvious to his cousin.

Youngjae nods, “I like daddy like this.”

“Me too,” Bam Bam agreeing with Youngjae.

Yugyeom felt like he needed to add something to this conversation.

“Well, my uncle Mark is always laughing too. Like laughing a lot.”

Both Bam Bam and Youngjae nods.

“Yes Gyeommie. I like teacher Mark laughing,” Youngjae agreeing with his best friend.

“He is so pretty when he laughs,” Bam Bam adds.

All three of them nods vigorously.

 

“Uncle Mark didn’t laugh so much last time,” says Yugyeom as he sits down on the floor.

Youngjae and Bam Bam joins him. They remain quiet, as if prompting him to talk more.

“When uncle Mark came here, he never smile. He always look sad.”

“My daddy too,” Youngjae adds.

Bam Bam just nods.

“Now uncle Mark is always laughing. I hope he always laugh,” Yugyeom looking very serious.

“Me too. I hope daddy always laughs,” Youngjae agreeing with Yugyeom.

“Let’s always make everybody laugh. My daddy. My papa. Uncle Jae and teacher Mark,” Bam Bam suggest.

“Yes!” both Youngjae and Yugyeom agreeing with Bam Bam. 

They stood up and look at each other. Wonho was standing at the door when he caught the end of their conversation. His heart melted at how thoughtful and sweet the boys were. 

“Why don’t all three of you pinky swear with each other to make it happen?” Wonho suggest.

They grinned. They link all their pinkies with each other and just smiled.

“Now time to eat your monster meal my little monsters.”

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom follows Wonho out of the room and back to the table in one straight line making their fathers and uncle laugh.

“Wonho looks like the mother duck and his ducklings in a row,” Jaebum teases.

Wonho playfully glares at Jaebum, “Jealous.”

The whole table laughs. After lunch, all of them went their separate ways.

 

 

That night, Jaebum tucks Youngjae in. After reading him a bedtime story and kissing him goodnight.

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“Are you happy?

“Yes, I am.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“I love your laugh.”

“I love your laugh too.”

“I hope you always laugh daddy.”

Jaebum feeling himself tear up as he kisses his son on the temple. Youngjae yawns and snuggles into his covers and hugs his plushie tight.

“I hope daddy and uncle Jinyoung and uncle Jackson and dada and mama and grandpa and grandma and Bammie and Gyeommie and uncle Kim and aunty Tammy and teacher Mark and JaeJae will always laugh.”

“Me too.”

As Jaebum closes his door, he was thankful to have a son like Youngjae. He never thought that his son would be observing him this way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Is Youngjae wise beyond his years?


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @TJbaby & @islandahgase to be my betas (; me love you long time...

“Teacher Mark! Teacher Mark!” Young K pulled on Mark’s pants.

Mark looked down at the little boy, ruffling his hair before knelt down in front of him, so that he could look him eye to eye, “Yes Young K?”

“Look teacher Mark. Look at my T-rex! Is it nice?”

“That is so nice, Young K. Can I stick it on the classroom wall so that your friends can see?”

Young K nods excitedly. Mark led Young K to the classroom bulletin board and helped the boy  put up the picture. One by one the kids gathered around Mark and Young K.

“That’s a cool T-rex, Young K,” says Jaehyung.

The other boys agree with him, looking at the T-rex in awe. The girls however were more interested in Mark’s appearance.

“Teacher Mark, you look so nice today, “ said Momo.

“No. Teacher Mark looks pretty,” Tzuyu argued with Momo.

“Mummy said you should say handsome when describing a boy,” Somi added.

Momo rolled her eyes. Mark tried his best to not laugh at how cute it was watching the girls discuss what adjective to use to describe him.

“Fine. Teacher Mark, you look handsome today.”

“Thank you, Momo. You look very pretty. Each and every one of you little girls look so pretty in your pretty little dresses today,” Mark said as he bopped Momo’s nose, making the little girl squeal.

Nayeon, Sana, Tzuyu and Somi were giggling happily too at Mark calling them pretty. The little boys were oblivious to their conversation. They were having a serious conversation about which dinosaur was the best in the world.

 

“Okay everybody, time to go out and play!” Mark called out to the kids.

“Yeay!” they screamed, quickly getting in a straight line before marching out of the classroom.

Mark chuckled. They finally learned the drill to line up before they were allowed to go out of the class for their playground time. As usual, Mark was walking around the playground supervising them while they ran to their heart’s desire, and play whatever they wanted to on the playground. The girls was split between the swings and jump ropes. The boys seems to be at war with an invisible monster, busily devising a plan to “sneak up” on the so-called “monster”. Mark found it amusing to see how creative kids can get when they lacked toys. Imagination at its best. The girls, of course, were very creative too. They could transform themselves into princesses or fairies or ballerinas. Sometimes, the boys and girls would play hide and seek together. Places to hide were limited for them, but he was silently glad for it. The last thing he need was for them to stray too far from him. Sometimes, they would play hopscotch together or police and thieves. Regardless of whatever games they play, they seem to be very mindful of the others, especially the boys with the girls. They always tried not to be too rough with them because they think that girls are like cotton candy- soft and fluffy. After an hour of play time, it was time for lunch.

“Kids, lunch time!”

The kids squealed and laughed as they quickly got in line in front of Mark to trail after him like little ducklings into the classroom. Madam Gook Ju was laughing as she watched them, their little voices reaching her office.

 

The kids quickly washed their hands and sat down. They were very obedient today. Mark was glad that he made them some fruit cups for dessert. After placing their lunch in front of them, all of them clasped their hands together to mutter prayers and thank yous for the food before eating. Mark joined them at their little desk, and it seemed to make them happy - enough that he had to remind them to eat and not talk. After a while, the reminders became warnings instead to be careful and not to spill the food or water, and thankfully, they finished their lunches without any incidents. 

After clearing up the desk, Mark told them to sit at their places before he brought out the fruit cups. “I’ve brought all of you fruit cups for dessert!”

“Yeay!”

Mark made the fruit cups special by putting them in little containers with their names on it. Something that they can use again to store snacks in the future.

“Thank you, teacher Mark,” each of them said as Mark gives them their fruit cups.

They were all being very careful with the container, and some of them even slept with it during nap time.

 

 

While waiting for their parents, Mark decided to let them play in the playground again. It was a beautiful day and the kids seemed to have an abundant amount of energy to burn off. Mark felt like he was doing the parents a favour of tiring them out, especially with Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngjae. Those three seems to be in hyperactive mode today and was especially in the mood to run. 

“Yugyeom! Bam Bam! Youngjae! Don’t push or run up the slide! Momo, Sana, not too close to the school gates please.”

Mark was keeping a watchful eye on them. It wasn’t because he noticed that somebody was looking at them. He just wanted to be cautious. These are, after all, his precious babies.

“Okay, teacher Mark.”

“Yes, teacher Mark.”

“Okie dokie.”

The kids answered him. One by one, their parents began to pick them up, including Youngjae and Bambam. He noticed that Jinyoung was the one that picked them up today.

“Hello, hyung. Hope my Bammie and JaeJae didn’t give you any trouble today.”

“Hello, Uncle Jinyoung,” Yugyeom greeting Jinyoung.

“Hello, big boy,” Jinyoung said as he gave a hug.

“Daddy! Look! Look what teacher Mark gave us, Daddy!” Bambam trying to get Jinyoung’s attention.

“That’s nice. Did JaeJae get one, too?” Jinyoung asked, giving Bambam his attention, making sure to include Youngjae.

“I did, Uncle Jinyoung,” Youngjae showing Jinyoung his cointainer proudly.

“They were good today, Jinyoungie. Just more hyper, but they were good.”

Bambam and Youngjae puffed up with pride, looking at Jinyoung. The scene making them laugh. Mark and Jinyoung spend a little more time talking before bidding each other goodbye. Momo and Sana were playing with Yugyeom and Mark while waiting for their parents. It wasn’t long until all the kids had gone home except Yugyeom.

“Uncle Mark, is it time for us to go home?” Yugyeom asked as he slipped his little hands into Mark’s.

“Yups but I would like to get something at the shop nearby. Want to walk with Uncle Mark?”

Yugyeom nods.

“Do you want to carry your bag or leave it in the car?”

“I want to carry it, Uncle Mark, so I can put things inside.”

Mark laughs, pinching his nephew’s nose. Yugyeom squeals.

“You cheeky little thing. You want me to buy something, don’t you?”

Yugyeom grins, “I like you, Uncle Mark.”

“And I like you too, but that's besides the point.”

Yugyeom giggled.

 

Mark and Yugyeom were walking hand in hand down the street. From afar, Cedric was watching the happy pair. He made sure that he wasn’t too close or too far from them. He had changed his hair colour again. He was wearing contacts. He had gotten thinner than the last time anyone has seen him. He tried to blend in as much as possible, so it wouldn’t be too obvious he was following them. He followed Mark and Yugyeom into a stationery shop, and noticed that Yugyeom never strayed too far from Mark. Mark had often made sure of that, but at one point, Yugyeom wandered off from Mark when he spotted some Moomin stickers. Cedric was quite close to where Yugyeom was when he heard Mark calling him.

“Gyeommie? Baby? Where are you?” 

Mark looked around. Yugyeom was so engrossed with the stickers, wondering if Mark would get them if he asked. Cedric managed to turn around when he saw Mark walking closer to Yugyeom and thus him as well.

“Baby, what did I say about wandering off like that?” Mark reprimanded Yugyeom gently.

“Sorry Uncle Mark,” Yugyeom looked down at the floor.

“Don’t do it again next time, okay?” as he ruffled his hair.

“Okay.”

Yugyeom was sure his chances of getting the stickers went from slim to none. 

“What do you have there baby?” Mark knelt down to Yugyeom’s level.

“Look Uncle Mark! It’s Moomin!” he said, showed his Uncle Mark the stickers.

Mark smiled. He was sure his nephew wanted it and he could see Yugyeom looking torn between knowing that he did something wrong and wanting to ask Mark to get them for him.

“Do you want the Moomin stickers?”

Yugyeom nodded, eyes looking hopeful.

“If you promise you won’t do this again, I will buy them for you. Is that a deal?”

Yugyeom nodded vigorously, “Yes, Uncle Mark. I promise.”

Mark kissed him on the head, “Good boy. You can only choose one, okay?”

“Okay.”

Yugyeom spent a few minutes choosing the stickers he wanted before taking hold of Mark’s hand again. Mark bought a few things for the class before paying for the things.

“Uncle Mark, can I have Moomin please?” Yugyeom asked stretching his hands out towards Mark.

“What if you lose them?”

“I can put it in my bag. See,” he said as he unzipped his bag to show Mark.

Mark chuckled passing Yugyeom the stickers, “Okay. Keep them safe, okay?”

“Okay, Uncle Mark,” says Yugyeom as he puts the stickers in his bag carefully, making sure that he doesn’t fold them at all.

Mark waited patiently for Yugyeom until he was satisfied with how he kept his stickers.

“Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes, I am. Uncle Mark!”

“Let’s go.”

Yugyeom followed Mark obediently. Neither of them noticed Cedric buying a magazine before following them out again. Cedric watched them walk a distance before walking the opposite way.   _ This is enough for today _ , Cedric thought to himself as he walked away whistling.

 

 

“Hyung! The client wants to go through the contract, like now!” Jackson rushed as he walked through Jaebum’s office door.

Jaebum groaned, looking at his watch, “What? Now?”

“I know, I know, but it can’t be helped since this is Suzy-Noona’s friend, and she won’t be around tomorrow. Noona apologised and will treat us all to dinner including the kids tonight if we can help her like now,” Jackson explained.

“Do we even have the contract drawn out yet, Seun-ah?”

“Luckily, my wonderful husband, your brother-in-law, managed to finish it up last night. He anticipated that something like this might happen again since it is Suzy- Noona we are dealing with, hyung.”

“I love that man,” said Jaebum as he walked toward Jackson.

“Me too,” said Jackson winking at Jaebum.

Jaebum laughed, “Let’s go. Sungjin, think of somewhere expensive to eat which is kid-friendly as well and book a table for 10-12 people please.”

“Okay boss!” Sungjin replied.

Jaebum and Jackson put on their jackets and walked out the door. 

“Noona says to meet her at her office like now. Don’t worry about the parking, she will deal with it for us as long as we can come over right now,” Jackson said, updating Jaebum on their meeting with Suzy.

“She better be getting us a parking, and coffee as well. I hope we can end early too.”

“Hyung, don’t forget to inform Mark hyung about dinner then.”

“Oh yes. I almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder, Seun-ah.”

 

Jaebum decided to call Mark as soon as they arrived at Suzy’s office building.

“Hello, Yien.”

“Hey, Bummie. Are we still on for tonight?”

“Yes, baby. Just a slight change of plans though.”

“Oh. What’s up?”

“To cut things short, we are going out for dinner with the boys and kids, and somebody is treating us, so get yourself and Gyeommie ready. I’ll pick the both of you up after we are done okay, baby?”

“Okay. See you later then, Bummie.”

“See you. By the way, I miss you already.”

“Yah! Cheesy, Jaebummie!”

Jaebum laughed, “Aren’t you going to tell me the same thing?”

“No. I’ve got little ears around.”

“But baby…” Jaebum teased.

“Goodbye, Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum chuckled, “Bye, baby.”

Jackson was pretending to gag next to him.

Jaebum turned to look at him, feigning innocence, “What?”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “I thought I might die from the cheesiness.”

Jaebum shoved Jackson as they were walking towards the lift, “Shut up, Seun-ah. I suffered the same thing when you were courting and dating Jinyoungie.”

Jackson gasped, placing his hand on his heart dramatically, “I did not! You take that back, hyung!”

Jaebum laughed, “Never!”

They were going back and forth, teasing each other until they reach Suzy’s office.

“So lively the both of you as usual,” Suzy teased as she greeted each of them with a hug.

“Hi, Noona,” Jackson said as he hugged her back.

“Nice to see you, Noona,” Jaebum said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“A kiss from Jaebum only means he has something evil planned and I’m sure it’ll burn a hole in my pockets tonight.”

Jaebum smirked, “It’ll be worth it?”

“I guess so. Thanks for doing this, boys.”

“You can thank the hole in your pocket later,” Jackson teased.

 

It was a long, but fruitful discussion. The client pretty much agreed and signed the agreement on the spot, even though they were scrutinizing every single little detail. Jaebum and Jackson were thankful that Jinyoung was such a detailed person, and they were able to explain everything to the client. They left Suzy’s office tired but very happy. The project was pretty much guaranteed, and Sungjin had a good place in mind for dinner. Everything was good. Suzy was meeting them there. 

“Guess what?”

“What, Sungjin-hyung?” Jackson asked.

“We found the perfect place. It has an all you can eat buffet, kids eat for free and a playground for the kids to roam in!”

“I’m in!”

“I’ve book a table for 12 at 7.30pm. See you there.”

“Okay. Thank again, hyung.”

“I should be thanking you, boss,” Sungjin teased.

 

 

Jackson and Jaebum decided to go to Jackson and Jinyoung’s place and freshen up before heading out for dinner. Jaebum had clothes at their place, so they didn’t have to go to his house. It was slightly chaotic with 3 adults and 2 hyper kids trying to shower and get ready at the same time. 

“JaeJae! Get back in here with Bammie!” Jaebum called his son and nephew as they ran around naked in the living room.

It wasn’t until Jinyoung threatened to make them go to dinner naked that they obediently ran back to him and let him dress them up. They were pretty short on time when they finally left the house. Jackson and Jinyoung decided to take the kids while Jaebum rushed Mark’s place to get him and Yugyeom. They never noticed the black car that was following them back to their place nor noticed that it followed Jaebum to Mark’s place and to the restaurant. Needless to say, it was Cedric, and he was able to watch them from afar even in the restaurant, and he was seething. He was fuming. Mark looks so happy to be around all of them. He looked like he was having fun with that squinty, small-eyed man and those brats who kept clinging on thim. That was supposed to be him and not Mr Small Eyes. He could do without the kids, but the unguarded smile. The adoring look Mark was giving to Jaebum, that was supposed to be his. It used to be his. How dare Mark looked at another man that way, especially someone like Jaebum, who was uncomparable against him. 

“I’m richer than him. I’m more good looking than him. My eyes are bigger than his. What does Mark sees in him?” Cedric grumbled as he downed his brandy.

“Come on, baby. You can do so much better than this. All you have to do is come back to me,” Cedric mumbled some more as he downed more brandy.

“I can give you everything and more. I’ve changed, and I’ve come to take you back, baby. Just you and me and the world,” Cedric whispered.

He hadn't realise that he had broken his glass until the waitress fussed over him. It was like he was woken up from his daze. The last thing he remembered was Jaebum and Mark sneaking in a kiss while watching the kids play and he wanted nothing more than to rip Jaebum’s lips off.


	60. Chapter 60

“Cedric, what are you doing?” Ced asked as he munched on an apple, walking into the panic room.

“Nothing,” Cedric replied as he whistled and continued sticking pictures on the padded walls.

“What’s this?” Ced looked at the massive collage in front of him.

Cedric smirked, “Get me an ice cold beer.” 

Ced walked out of the room to get Cedric his beer. Cedric stepped back to admire his wall. It was filled with pictures of Mark at every angle. There were also pictures of Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung. The creepiest part of the wall was all the pictures of the three little boys - Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom. It showed them in school and when they were with their parents and uncles. Cedric walked closer to the wall and traced his fingers on one of Mark’s pictures. It was one of his favourites. Mark looked unguarded. He was laughing. This particular picture was taken from the building across the school. Mark had taken all his kids out to play at the playground and was playing with them. He could hear the laughter even from across the road. It reminded him of the time Mark laughed like that around him. 

“That was before Mr. Squinty Eyes came into the picture. It’s his fault that Mark lost his way, but now I’m going to lead him back.”

“Here, Cedric. Who were you talking to?” as Ced handed Cedric his beer.

“Nobody. Just the universe, I guess,” he said indifferently. He turned and realised that he was alone again. He took a sip and continued to admire his wall of pictures. With every sip he took, the angrier he got.

“Why can’t you just wait for me, baby? Why did you have to move here and get yourself tangled with with with…” 

Cedric took Jaebum’s picture and started yelling at it.

“It’s your fucking fault! It’s your fault that you took my baby away from me! I’ll show you!” 

Cedric crushed the picture before finishing up his beer. It had been a tiring few days, but tonight he would rest.

 

Cedric woke up with a hangover. He wasn’t sure how much he drank, but he was going to blame Ced for it anyway. 

“Ugh… Shouldn’t have let Ced talk me into drinking last night,” said Cedric as he looked at the empty cans. 

There must have been a dozen of them. Cedric made his way into the kitchen to get something for his throbbing headache and parched throat. He knew it would take a few minutes before the painkillers kicked in. He tried to keep it in, but he found himself trying to run to the bathroom and eventually he vomited it all up in the toilet bowl. Afterwards, he sat on the cold tiled floor, trying to keep whatever was left in his stomach in. When he felt like his world had stopped spinning, he crawled into his shower, letting the hot water wash over him until he felt better and could function again. He walked out of the shower feeling better, but when he looked at his living room, he realized it was a mess. 

“Looks like I better start cleaning. My baby doesn’t like messy rooms.”

Cedric made himself some coffee before tackling the living room. By the time he was finished, it was noon and his stomach was growling. He decided it was time he go out for lunch. On his way out, he took the trash with him. He was just about to push the trash in the bin, when he met his neighbour, and he smiled at the woman.

“Hi there. How are you?”

His neighbour took one look at him and dashed inside her house without ever saying anything. Cedric frowned.

“That was rude of her, don’t you think Ced?”

Ced nodded.

 

 

There Cedric stood, near the gates of Mark’s school with another cup of coffee and a croissant sandwich. It was almost time for the parents to pick up the kids and since it was a Friday, most of the parents dropped by earlier than usual to fetch them. Sometimes, he would like to guess if it was Mr. Squinty Eyes, Mr. Hot Bod or Mr. Nice Peach that would be fetching those brats or if it was his beautiful Mark who would be bringing the kids along with him to wherever they were. Cedric liked it best seeing Mark walk out of the school alone without the kids. Those are the times that he could see Mark spending his time alone. He was sure that Mark was thinking of him when he wandered into a pet shop or book shop. Although, when he saw Mark meeting up with a group of “friends” at a certain cafe, his mood would instantly sour.. He didn’t like them. He made a mental note to forbid Mark from hanging out with them once they got back together. Some of them were too touchy feely for his liking and the others were too manly. Mark might compare him to them and Cedric didn’t like that at all. 

 

Today, it seemed like Mark was having all three kids. That annoyed Cedric, but that didn’t stop him from following them. He was close enough to hear their conversation, but not close enough for Mark to notice him. Well, kids are not known to be quiet so, go figure.

“Uncle Mark, where are we going?” Yugyeom ask as they walked toward the car.

“Yes teacher Mark, where is daddy?” Bam Bam asked joining in.

“Your daddy and papa are busy, Bam Bam, so we are going to have lunch, boys.”

“Where are we going to have lunch, teacher Mark? Is it at Uncle Wonho’s place?” Youngjae ask.

“Well, I was thinking of bringing you boys to a new place unless all of you want to go to Uncle Wonho’s place,” says Mark as he buckled them all in his car. They all were in booster seats.

“Where is this new place?” Bam Bam asked.

“It’s in the mall where Uncle Shownu’s shop is at. Remember Uncle Shownu?”

All three of them nodded.

“There is a new fast food pasta place. I thought we could go check it out together,” Mark continued.

“I like pasta,” said Yugyeom.

“Me too,” Youngjae nodded, agreeing with Yugyeom.

“So we all agree?” Mark buckled up and turned to the kids.

“Yes!”

“Let’s go boys.”

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom started singing random kids songs from the school to where they were heading to. 

 

 

Cedric was a bit happy to find out that they weren’t going to Wonho’s place. He was annoyed at the owner, Wonho as it is. He just didn’t like looking at him and how touchy feely he was with his Mark. At least, at this mall, there were no other distractions or so he thought. He had drove over to the mall as well, but it took him some time to catch up with Mark and the brats as he lost them looking for parking. Cedric being Cedric preferred to use the valet as it saved time and it was always convenient. When Mark comes back to him, he will make sure that he only uses valet from then on. It didn’t take long for him to find them as he was sure that they would head toward the new place as soon as they arrived as the brats were hungry. He would bet his life on that. He waited a little while more before he saw them arriving at the place, Mark and the three boys. Youngjae was holding his hand, while Yugyeom and Bam Bam were holding each other's walking in front of them. Cedric decided to sit at one of the benches across from the shop so that he could see them. He was tempted to walk up to Mark, and he was sure that he would throw himself at him, happy to see him again, but before he could do that, a good looking man walked up to Mark. It annoyed Cedric how happy Mark looked when he gave that good looking man a hug and all the kids wanted the new man’s attention. He was fuming. He didn’t need more competition or distraction as it was. 

 

Mark was surprised when he felt somebody tapping on his shoulder. Mark turned only to see one of his best friends behind him.

“Hello,” he said as he gave Shownu a hug.

“What brings you here, Markie?”

“Bringing the babies for lunch. Boys, did you greet uncle Shownu yet?”

“Uncle Shownu, Uncle Shownu,” all the boys exclaimed, trying to climb on him.

Shownu chuckled and knelt down so that he could give them all a hug.

“Hello Bammie, Gyeommie and JaeJae. How are you, boys?”

Shownu was sure he heard that they were fine as they were talking over each other. Shownu chuckled.

“Uncle Shownu, are you joining us for lunch?” Yugyeom asked.

“Yes I am,” Shownu said as he picked him up.

Mark and Shownu continue to talk until they reached the counter. After giving their orders and paying, Shownu told Mark and the kids to get them a table while they waited for the food. Yugyeom decided to stay with him while Mark, Bam Bam and Youngjae looked for the best seat in the place, as per Yugyeom’s request.

 

Cedric was annoyed. He felt angry when he saw Shownu talking and walking with his Mark. He was angry that Shownu also had a great relationship with those brats. He was angry that Shownu was the one sitting down eating and laughing with them instead of him.  _ Why are there so many vultures circling round his Mark? _ Cedric continued to just watched them. The brats looked very comfortable around Shownu which annoyed him.  _ Why did Mark like brats like them anyway? Or why does he even like brats in the first place? _ Cedric took a deep breath. 

“Remember Cedric, you said that you would adopt kids with Mark when the both of you get back together,” Ced said as he took a seat next to Cedric.

“What are you doing here, Ced?” Cedric hissed.

“I’m here for support.”

“Just shut up.”

The old couple that was sitting on the bench away from Cedric stared at him. Cedric flashed them a charming smile before looking back at Mark. The old couple quickly grabbed their things and walked away.

“Who was that young man talking to? Is it us?” the old lady asking her husband.

“I don’t know, but let’s just go. I don’t like the look of him,” the old man replied.

The old man turned back to look at Cedric one last time before hurrying his wife along. He didn’t like the feeling he was getting from Cedric. For some reason, he made his skin crawled. Ced, on the other hand, was laughing at Cedric, annoying Cedric even more.

“Just go away, Ced. I’m fine.”

“Whatever you say. Bring home some dinner will you?”

Cedric just nodded.

 

“How is your pasta, boys?” Mark said, looking at the boys.

“Delicious,” Yugyeom replied.

“Papa would love the cheese,” Bam Bam added.

“I wanna bring daddy here, teacher Mark,” said Youngjae.

Mark and Shownu smiled. Mark was glad that Shownu told him about this place. Looking at the three little messy eaters, Mark’s heart felt full. 

“Thank you, Shownu, for telling me about this place.”

“No problem, Markie. I figure that you would enjoy something like this,” Shownu replied as he took a spoonful of his pasta.

“Yes, I do. This appeals to my inner sloth that wants pasta without needing to cook it,” Mark was grinning at Shownu.

“Teacher Mark, can I go wash my hands? I finished my pasta already,” Youngjae asked.

“Sure. Do you want me or uncle Shownu to go with you?”

Youngjae shook his head and thumped his chest, “No, thank you. I’m a big boy.”

“You sure?” Mark looked at Youngjae fondly.

“Yes, teacher Mark. It’s just over there,” Youngjae pointed at the sink within the place.

“Okay.”

Mark watched Youngjae walking towards the sink before giving his attention to Bam Bam, who was trying to finish his mac and cheese.

 

Cedric walked into the shop with the pretense of wanting to buy some pasta, slowly approaching Youngjae. He hoped that Youngjae didn't remember him. Youngjae was washing his hands and drying them when he bumped into Cedric.

“I’m sorry, Mister.”

“It’s okay. Are you alone, little boy?”

“My daddy say I’m not allowed to talk to strangers.”

Having said that, Youngjae turned and walked away. Cedric clenched his hands. For some reason, that annoyed the hell out of him to hear that from Mr Squinty Eyes' son. He wanted to follow the brat, but Mr Good Looking was walking toward the sink area. He quickly walked out of the shop. He wasn’t sure if Shownu saw him or not, but he wasn’t staying to find out either.

“Uncle Shownu!” Youngjae exclaimed, jumping on Shownu.

“What’s the matter, little otter? Did you wash your hands?” as Shownu picked him up.

Youngjae nodded, “There was a man that talk to me just now.”

Shownu looked around and walked back to the table with Youngjae.

“Where is he now?” Shownu asked.

Youngjae looked around and shrugged.

“What’s the matter, Shownu?” Mark asked.

“Youngjae says a man approached him,” Shownu explained.

Mark turned to Youngjae, “Did you talk to the man, JaeJae?”

Youngjae shook his head, “No. I told him that daddy told me to never talk to strangers, and I walk away.”

Mark ruffled his hair, pulling him close to kiss his head, “Good boy.”

Mark then turned to Bam Bam and Yugyeom, “Remember what I said about talking to strangers?”

Both of them nodded.

“Don’t talk to people you don’t know,” said Bam Bam.

“Walk away quickly,” Yugyeom added.

“If all fails, remember your squishy toys?” Shownu said.

“Yes! Press the blue button!” all three little boys replied.

 

“Okay boys, say bye bye to uncle Shownu.”

The boys started to whine, not wanting to let Shownu go. They even wrapped themselves around his legs. Shownu laughed at an exasperated Mark, who was trying to peel them away from him.

“Uncle Shownu has to go to work now,” Mark explained.

“But we haven’t seen him in a long time, Uncle Mark,” Yugyeom said.

Mark rolled his eyes, “We just saw him last week Gyeommie.”

“But we didn’t get to play with him,” Bam Bam said, trying to help his best friend reason with Mark.

“I need to work Bammie,” Shownu said, ruffling his hair.

“But we want to play with you uncle Shownu,” Youngjae pouted, looking at Shownu.

Shownu chuckled, “How about we meet this weekend at uncle Wonho’s cafe? I’ll play with you in the playroom.”

“Don’t make promises you will regret, Shownu,” Mark teased.

“I won’t.”

Shownu then knelt down, sticking out his pinky at the three little boys, “So do we have a date?”

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom linked their pinkie with Shownu’s excitedly. After that, they were more than willing to let Shownu go, but they made Mark walk Shownu back to his shop. The boys even made sure that Shownu was inside the shop before they were willing to leave it. Mark laughed at the sight of them. He was happy that they accepted his friends and vice versa. 

“How about we go back now?” asked Mark, looking at them.

“Where?” Yugyeom asked.

“Your place, silly. Your mummy ask me to bring you, Bam Bam and JaeJae to the house,” says Mark.

The boys cheered and were pulling Mark along so that they could go play as soon as possible. Cedric, on the other hand, was looking at them from afar. After he was sure they had left, he decides to go check out Shownu’s store, making sure that the owner didn’t cross path with him at all. He made sure he engaged himself with one of his pretty staff so that Shownu wouldn’t even attempt to approach him. He was so sure that she was flirting with him so he made the best out of it. After he was satisfied with that he had seen, he left the shop.

“Thank you for your help miss. I really appreciate it. I’ll let my wife know about it and get back to you.”

The staff continued to look at his back until he disappeared from her sight. Shownu then approached her.

“How did it go?”

“He’s married. After all that flirting, he tells me he’s married.”

Shownu chuckled, “Maybe next time.”

He didn’t think much about it as it happened.

 

 

Jaebum came over to Yugyeom’s place to pick up the boys later then he anticipated. They even ate dinner there and were now sleeping.

“Sorry, Noona. It was an urgent project and Jinyoungie also had to stay back at work tonight,” Jaebum explained to Tammy.

“It’s okay. Have you eaten?”

Jaebum shook his head, “I came over as soon as I finish work to pick up the boys.”

“Mark, go heat up the food for Jaebum,” Tammy urged, turning to Mark.

Mark nodded and walked toward the kitchen.

“You call Jackson and Jinyoung to come over for dinner if they haven’t eaten,” said Tammy looking at Jaebum.

“Thanks, Noona.”

Jaebum called Jackson and Jinyoung only to find out that they were eating and were going to get something for him as well.

“We are having dinner now, Hyung. You want anything?” Jackson asked.

“No. I’m having something at Noona’s place. The boys are sleeping.”

“Okay. See you later.”

 

When Jaebum walked into the kitchen, it was only Mark setting up the table for him. Jaebum walked over and buried his face in Mark’s neck, back hugging him. Mark rubbed his cheek on Jaebum’s hair, “Hey, B.”

“You smell so good, baby.”

Mark chuckled. He turned around to hug Jaebum, kissing him on the lips, “Hi, B.”

“Hi, Yien.”

“Come, sit down. Your food will be warm soon.”

Jaebum shook his head, and just continued to hug Mark, “Just a little while more.”

Mark smiled and let him be, just for a little while more. After seeing the food all heated up, he made Jaebum sit down, while he dished out the food for him, talking about their day with each other. After he was done, Mark helped him by carrying Bam Bam to the car, while he carried Youngjae. After kissing him goodbye, Mark decided to sleepover. It was an eventful day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this...


	61. Chapter 61

Yugyeom was excited because it was the day of their playdate with Shownu and of course with Shownu comes Jooheon and the rest of the gang. There is no way Minhyuk or Wonho would play with them but at least they would have Shownu and if they are lucky, Jooheon.   
“Uncle Mark! Uncle Mark! Are we going to play with Uncle Shownu today?” 

“Yes baby,” as Mark ruffled his nephew’s hair.

“Yugyeommie, here’s your overnight bag and backpack for your outing tomorrow,” as his mother called out to him.

“Thank you mummy!” as the little boy ran towards his mother.

“Mark, have fun with the boys and please send my regards to your boyfriend and the rest of the gang,” said Tammy as she gives her brother a hug.

“Okay. Time for us to go. Jaebum is here.”

“See you on Monday.”

“Bye sis. Gyeommie, let’s go!”

“Coming Uncle Mark! Bye mummy!” as Yugyeom quickly gives his mother a peck on the cheek, a quick hug before running out of the door.

“Yugyeommie, be good and listen to your Uncle Mark okay?” Tammy calling out after her son.

“Okay mummy,” said Yugyeom as he gives his mother a halfhearted wave.  His mind was obviously on his playdate. Tammy shakes her head in amusement.

 

“Hello Uncle Jaebum!” Yugyeom greeting Jaebum before squealing with Youngjae. It was intelligible. Sounded like an alien language even.

“Hi Gyeommie. Hi Yien,” Jaebum smiling at the excited little boy.

“Jae, did you greet daddy’s date?” Jaebum adds.

“It’s JaeJae’s date, daddy. Not daddy’s date. Hi JaeJae’s date,” Youngjae waving at Mark.

“Hey!” Jaebum pretending to glare at his only son.

Mark chuckled as he buckles Yugyeom up while looking at Youngjae, “Hi JaeJae.”

Jaebum then turns to the two little boys as Mark got into the car, “I think you better close your little eyes now?”

“Why Uncle Jaebum?” Yugyeom asked.

“I’m going to give your Uncle Mark a kiss.”

“Euwww,” both the little boys said as they closed their eyes with their tiny hands.

Jaebum and Mark laughed at their antics. 

Jaebum then leans closer to Mark, “Hello again Yien.”

“Hello again Jaebum,” giving Jaebum a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Can we open our eyes now daddy?” Youngjae asked.

“What’s taking so long Uncle Mark?” Yugyeom grumbled.

Jaebum chuckled, “You can both open your eyes now drama kings.”

“Finally,” Youngjae exclaimed dramatically while rolling his eyes.

“I know right,” Yugyeom mirroring his best friend..

“Can we go now daddy?”

“Ya ya ya. Let’s go.”

 

 

“Daddy, you said we can go play with Gyeommie and JaeJae and Uncle Shownu today,” Bam Bam whined.

“Yes Bammie. We are. I’m just getting your things ready for your sleepover tonight and your outing tomorrow, baby,” Jinyoung explained.

Bam Bam was being annoying by making exasperated noise while Jinyoung was packing his things. Sighing and tsk-ing at his father. Jinyoung was telling himself that he cannot murder his only beloved son- all though he wished he could at that moment.

“Bammie, go bother your papa. Daddy’s busy.”

“Oooookay,” Bam Bam answered while dragging his feet out of the room to look for Jackson.

“Papa, where are you? Daddy ask me to bother you!” Bam Bam calling out to his other father.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but to laugh at his little drama king. By the time he finished packing for Bam Bam, he could hear his husband and son laughing. Of course it was normal for him to walk into Jackson carrying Bam Bam upside down. Both father and son turned to look at Jinyoung, “Hi honey.”

“Hi daddy.” 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he should laugh or reprimand his husband but they look so adorable playing like that. Jinyoung leaned against the wall, “Hi darlings. Wanna explain to me what happened here?”

Jackson and Bam Bam grinned while shaking their head.

“Nothing, honey. Just a normal day for the both of us.”

Bam Bam started giggling. Jinyoung rolled his eyes in amusement.

“How about you bring that dead weight of ours upstairs to change so that we can go and meet up with hyung for their playdate?”

“Okay,” as Jackson turned Bam Bam right side up.

He and Bam Bam stopped to give Jinyoung a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs making the latter laughed. Those two sure knows how to win his heart.

 

 

Shownu, Jooheon and Minhyuk was already in the cafe when the rest of them arrived. Coincidently, Jaebum and Jackson reached the parking at the same time. Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bam Bam ran into the cafe calling out for Wonho, “Uncle Wonho!”

Wonho was chatting with the other three when he heard the little boys, “And there is my little barbarians.”

Shownu, Jooheon and Wonho laughed. Wonho turned just in time to brace himself from the little barbarians.

“Hello my little barbarians.”

The three little boys hugged him before turning to Shownu, Jooheon and Minhyuk, each on them latching on one of them. Minhyuk was hugging and kissing Bam Bam, showering his affections on him. Yugyeom climbed onto Shownu’s lap while Jooheon carried Youngjae. They all greeted Mark and the rest as they walked into the cafe. After exchanging hugs and greetings, the three little barbarians was already pulling Shownu into the play room with Jooheon.

“Uncle Shownu, you promised,” said Yugyeom as he pulled Shownu’s hand.

“Okay. Let’s go,” said Shownu as he lets Yugyeom pull him towards the playroom.

Jooheon carried both Youngjae and Bam Bam and brought them with him as he walked behind Shownu. 

 

Mark could hear the boy’s excited chatters and laughters from that playroom. He turns to look at his best friend chatting with his boyfriend and Jackson and Jinyoung who only has eyes for each other. This was bliss. He excused himself to check up on the little boys, passing Wonho who was bringing them their drinks.

“Markie, here’s some bottled water for the babies. To keep them hydrated.” 

“Thanks Wonho,” as Mark grab three little bottled waters for Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom.

It was funny to see the three boys climbing over Shownu and Jooheon, wrestling them to the ground. Mark cleared his throat to get their attention. All five of them turned to look at him. Shownu and Jooheon smiled when all three boys ran to Mark, calling out to him.

“Uncle Mark!” 

“Teacher Mark!”

“JaeJae’s date!” 

Mark laughs. He knelt down so that he could see them in their sweaty glory.

“Hello babies. Thirsty?” 

They nodded. Mark gave them each a bottle of water before turning to Shownu and Jooheon, “Wonho just delivered our drinks.” 

“Thanks Mark,” said Jooheon as he gets up.

“Let’s rest a little while okay boys? Uncle Shownu and Uncle Jooheon needs to drink too,” said Shownu.

The boys nodded and followed them back to their table.

 

Bam Bam and Youngjae climbed onto their father’s lap while Yugyeom stretched his arms towards Mark, wanting to be carried. Mark smiled fondly at his nephew before carrying him. Mark kissed him on the cheek.

“You sweaty little monkey.” 

Yugyeom grinned and made monkey sounds. Mark laughed as he walked towards the table- joining the others.

“So there’s the other monkey. Come here,” Minhyuk said as he made grabby hands towards Yugyeom.

Mark deposited Yugyeom on Minhyuk’s lap before taking his seat next to Jaebum. Yugyeom was giggling as Minhyuk was tickling him while talking to him. Yugyeom was quite close to Wonho, Minhyuk, Shownu and Jooheon as Mark had brought him along with him before, when he met up with them. He was lucky that his friends adored his nephew and treat him like their own. Youngjae brought his attention to a halt when he climbed over from his father’s lap to his lap, putting his arms around his neck.

“Yes JaeJae?” 

“Nothing. I just wanted to sit with JaeJae’s date.”

Mark chuckled. He brushed his hair aside and kissed his head. They all continued chatting until Wonho walked overs to them, bringing them some soup and bread as appetizers.

“Some of my delicious mushroom soup, that I know the little barbarians love and garlic bread. Only little barbarians who is sitting on their own chair can have some,” Wonho announced.

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom climbed down Mark’s, Jackson’s and Minhyuk’s respective laps to sit on the empty chairs next to them.

“Good boys,” said Wonho as he gave each of them a kiss on the head after placing the soup in front of them.

“For the adults, pickled papaya and cucumbers as appetizers and some Korean dishes for brunch. I’m serving the barbarians burgers, fries and juice,” Wonho added.

 

 

The boys was sleepy and falling asleep after playing with Shownu and Jooheon after they ate. Jackson and Jinyoung decided that Mark and Jaebum should just come over to let the boys sleep and have dinner together before they bring the boys with him to stay over at his house. After waving and hugging Shownu, Wonho, Jooheon and Minhyuk goodbye, Jackson and Jinyoung brought the boys back to their house first while Jaebum and Mark went to the supermarket to pick up some things for their dinner at night. They made sure to pick up some snacks as well. Jackson and Jinyoung relished their alone time as the boys was sleeping. Mark and Jaebum was grateful for their alone time at the supermarket. 

“What shall we have for dinner tonight baby?” Jaebum asked as he swings Mark’s hand, walking into the supermarket.

“How about I cook some chinese dishes? Like fried rice, stir fry vegetables, fried chicken wings and some sweet corn soup.” 

“That sounds good but can I add some sweet and sour pork please, baby?” 

“Sure bummie. Is that enough?”

“Yes.”

 

After getting the ingredients, they went back to Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s place. The boys was awake and was having some snacks, still a bit groggy from sleeping. Bam Bam latched onto Mark as soon as he walks in. Jinyoung took the bags from Mark so that he could properly hold Bam Bam. Mark carries Bam Bam, “Hello you little sleepy boy.”

Bam Bam yawns and smile sleepily at Mark.

“Where did you go teacher Mark?”

“I went to the supermarket with your Uncle Jaebum.”

Bam Bam smiles and puts his head on his shoulder. Mark turns around only to see Yugyeom and Youngjae cuddling with Jaebum on the sofa. Mark joins them on the sofa. They were all just cuddling while watching TV. The boys was slowly getting even more awake and soon they were running around the room and wrestling with Jaebum on the floor. Dinner was a lively affair as Mark was cooking for them in Jackson’s house for the first time. Jinyoung helps him while Jaebum and Jackson was in charge of distracting and playing with the boys- a task they gladly take upon. After dinner and a bath, the boys was ready for bed. They had a long day of playing and that tired them out, which was why Jackson and Jinyoung suggested that they stay over instead of going back to Jaebum’s place, which they agree readily. It was also because they have an outing the next day that they were very willing to turn in early. All three boys slept in Bam Bam’s room while Jaebum and Mark retreated into the guest room for some alone time.

 

 

Jaebum made sure he locked the door before joining Mark in the bathroom. Mark was already under the shower when Jaebum decided to join him. Mark was startled when he felt hands touching him from his thighs up to his chest. Mark keen when he felt Jaebum’s lips on his neck, nibbling him gently.

“You look so delicious baby. Taste good too.”

Mark chuckles, “Idiot Im Jaebum.”

Mark takes in a sharp breath before whimpering when Jaebum wraps his hand around his cock while the other pinches his nipple.

Jaebum chuckled, “Your idiot, baby.”

Jaebum then takes both Mark’s hands and place it on that wall in front of them. Mark could feel Jaebum rubbing against him, teasing him.

“Bummie, what are you planning to do?”

Jaebum was placing kisses along his spine, loving how it arches with the touch of his lips.

“Well, obviously I’m planning to do you.”

Mark laughed but the laughter stops in his throat when Jaebum spreads him apart and starts rimming him with his tongue. Mark moans. That man’s mouth is sin. Mark finds himself blushing when he hears Jaebum slurping and sucking him.

“Bummie…” Mark whined.

“Hmmm…” Jaebum replied as he slowly pushed his fingers in while continuing to lick him.

Mark moans. Mark could feel his legs trembling. He was sure he would fall if it wasn’t for Jaebum’s arm now wrapped around his waist. He didn’t even realise that Jaebum was standing up and not on his knees. Mark turns to kiss Jaebum, hands still on the wall as Jaebum slowly pushes himself into Mark while wrapping his hand around his cock. Jaebum was swallowing up his moans and cries. Mark brings his hands to hold onto Jaebum’s head and arm. Jaebum was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He felt himself orgasm when Jaebum came in him, his hips stuttering into Mark’s. He was panting heavily and was greeted with Jaebum smirking at him. Mark bites Jaebum’s lower lips as a sign of retaliation for no reason.

“How about we get cleaned up and bring this to bed, baby?”

Mark laughs, “And we will be back here again and the whole cycle starts all over again, Bummie.”

Jaebum turns Mark around so that they were facing each other. Their now flaccid cocks against each other.

“Oh my baby, I didn’t know you were this passionate and planning for more rounds,” Jaebum dramatically putting his hand on his heart like those southern belles in the movies.

Mark hits his chest, “Don’t pretend like that wasn’t your plan in the first place.”

Jaebum laughed as he kissed Mark’s nose, “You know me all too well my yummy little school teacher.”

Mark rolled his eyes as he puts shampoo on Jaebum’s hair and starts washing it. Jaebum just stood there with his shit eating grin looking at his beautiful boyfriend.

 

Before Mark had the chance to dry their hair, Jaebum was already throwing him on the bed to have his way with him, making Mark laugh at his impatience.

“B! I’m not going anywhere!”

Jaebum was already crowding him on the bed, growling at his laughing boyfriend.

“How long do you this it is since we had our last date?” as he bites and sucks on his boyfriend’s neck.

Mark was giggling, halfheartedly trying to push him off but liking the feeling of his mouth on him. Slowly he could feel himself being aroused again. Mark reversed their position.

“My turn,” as Mark bites his lower lips.

Jaebum smirked as he puts his hands behind his head, “My pleasure.”

Mark started with kissing Jaebum before nibbling his jaw and slowly making his way down to his neck, chest and following his happy trail to, well, his happy place so to speak. Jaebum groans gratefully when Mark takes his cock in his mouth. He threads his fingers through Mark’s hair as he thrust into Mark’s mouth gently. He was hold himself back but Mark’s mouth is just so inviting and warm. He could feel Mark nipping his inner thighs, fondling his balls as the tried to hold off Jaebum’s orgasm as much as possible.

“Baby,” Jaebum groaned.

Mark smirked. He loves holding onto Jaebum’s hot cock while watching him feeling the pleasure that he gives him. He stroked him slowly as he whispered in Jaebum’s ears, “Do you want to cum in me or my mouth, Bummie.”

Jaebum smirked as he pulled Mark into a kiss, sucking on his tongue. It was a messy kiss.

“I want to come in you while you ride me, baby,” Jaebum growling at Mark.

Mark felt his cock twitching for sure. Mark straddled Jaebum before lowering himself onto his cock, moaning and biting his lips, his hands on Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum couldn’t help but to thrust upwards, making Mark whimper. When he had finally taken Jaebum to the hilt, Mark took some time before he starts grinding Jaebum, making the younger groan underneath him. Mark bites his lips. Jaebum looks so delicious beneath him like this. Mark intertwined his fingers with Jaebum, pulling his hands above his head while he continued to grind against him. Mark could feel him hitting the right places. Jaebum pulls himself up and started thrusting upwards when he couldn’t take Mark teasing him anymore. He wanted to fill Mark to the brim. He wanted to fill him up over and over again. Jaebum could feel Mark quivering feeling him filling him up with his cum. Jaebum could feel the stickiness between them. He pulls Mark’s face down for a kiss, “I love you baby.”

“I love you too B.”


	62. Chapter 62

When Jaebum woke up, Mark was already walking out of the shower in a towel. Mark sits down beside him and kisses him on the lips, “Good morning babe.”

Jaebum smiles as he pulls Mark down and traps him under him, kissing him, “Good morning baby.”

Jaebum continues nibbling Mark’s lips but was push away by the elder. Mark flicks his forehead gently.

“Naughty naughty.”

“Feisty kitten,” as Jaebum smirks at the elder before lunging towards Mark.

Mark manages to escape his clutches, “No.”

Jaebum chuckles as he tries again, managing to back hug the giggling elder. Jaebum kisses his shoulders and just held him, enjoying the feel of Mark’s lithe body against his. He cheekily rubs against Mark.

“No Bummie. Time to get ready. The boys are excited for their school trip today.”

Jaebum groans and frowns, resting his chin on his shoulders. Mark turns to kiss his beauty marks, “I promise we will continue where we left off, tonight.”

Jaebum puts up his pinky, waiting for Mark to link it with his. Mark did so while laughing at his childish boyfriend. Jaebum kisses him at the back of the head before walking to the bathroom alone. Even though he was tempted to pull Mark along but the thought of his only son’s sad face was too much for him.

 

By the time Jaebum was out of the shower and all dressed up for work, everybody else was in the dining room eating.

“Morning daddy!” Youngjae greeting Jaebum.

“Morning Uncle Jaebum!”

“Morning Uncle Jae!”

“Morning babies,” as he kisses Youngjae’s head first before Bam Bam and Yugyeom’s.

Because of their outing on a Friday morning, the school gave them a day off on Thursday. Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum took a day off just to spend some time with their boys and friends as they couldn’t join them for the outing.

“Uncle Jae, are you going to work?” Bam Bam ask.

“Yes,” as he ruffles Bam Bam’s hair before taking a sip of his coffee.

Bam Bam then turns to both his father, “Is daddy and papa going to work too.”

“Afraid so sweetie,” as Jinyoung kisses his head while Jackson nods.

Bam Bam frowns at them, crossing his tiny arms in front of him, “Why?”

“Cause we have work, sweetie,” Jinyoung answers.

“But I want papa and daddy to be with me,” Bam Bam whines.

“We spent yesterday together didn’t we? You went on a date with daddy and papa, remember?” Jackson stroking his son’s hair, trying to placate the little boy.

“But I want to go to the aquarium with papa and daddy too,” Bam Bam pouting.

Jackson pulls him onto his lap, “We can always go again together, baby.”

Bam Bam turns to look at his father, “You promise?”

Jackson kisses his head, “I promise.”

Bam Bam hugs his father, smiling widely. Jinyoung knows that Jackson could never say no to their only son but he would also love to be at the aquarium with him son next time. A lot of hugs and kisses was exchanged before they go their separate ways.

“Bye Bammie. Bye Gyeommie. Bye JaeJae,” Jackson and Jinyoung taking turns to hug and kiss the boys.

Same goes with Jaebum but he took extra time to say goodbye to his boyfriend. Jaebum wrap his arms around Mark, making the little boys pretending to gag and Jackson and Jinyoung laughing at their little antics.

“Bye Yien. I’ll see you tonight. Have fun with our little monsters,” Jaebum murmurs as he leans in to kiss Mark.

“See you Bummie. Be good.”

“I’m always good,” Jaebum wiggling his eyebrows at Mark, making the elder laugh.

“Daddy, we have to go now!” Youngjae pulling Jaebum’s pants.

Jaebum looks down at his son who is frowning and crossing his arms at him. Jaebum laughs as he picks him up, showering him with kisses until the little boy is giggling. Jaebum was tempted to send them to school as they will be taking a bus from there to the aquarium but they were running late as he and Jackson has an early morning meeting. After buckling the excited boys up, they were on their way to school.

 

 

“Teacher Mark!” as Jaehyung runs over to him.

One by one his students crowded him when he arrives with the boys. Mark takes his time to greet each and everyone of them by their names and hugs them. He makes sure he pays attention to the little girls as well, taking time to praise them. After he was sure that the kids were satisfied, Mark makes sure he greets some of the parents that volunteered to be chaperones during this outing. Mark was grateful for the extra help.

“Morning Mark. Is everybody ready in your class?” Madam Gook Ju ask.

“Morning Madam Gook Ju. Yes they are.”

Madam Gook Ju then turns to greet Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bam Bam who was following him like little ducklings, “Morning Yugyeom, Youngjae, Bam Bam.”

“Morning Madam Gook Ju,” the three boys sounding very much like a choir.

“Are you boys ready?”

“Yes!”

The kids then surrounds Madam Gook Ju, showing them their backpacks and what’s in it. That helps to pass the little time that they needed for some of the kids and parents from the other classes to arrive before gathering everybody.

“Thank you everybody for coming and especially to the parents, thank you for volunteering. Since everybody is here and the busses are here, let us get going. We will have the students from Mark’s class and Jihyo’s class in one and the other from Dahyun’s and Mina’s class.

 

Mark sat in front with Youngjae while Bam Bam and Yugyeom sat behind them. Some of them sat with their parents or friends. The bus was filled with excited children laughing and talking to each other. Some was playing games like rock, paper, scissors.

“JaeJae, did you bring your otter with you?”

Youngjae nods as he shows the otter that is hanging on his bag. Mark then turns around to ask Bam Bam and Yugyeom, “Boys, did you bring your snake and ant toys?”

“I did Uncle Mark! Look!” says Yugyeom as he holds up his ant.

“Teacher M…” before Bam Bam could finish saying anything, Momo starts crying.

“Hold on Bammie,” says Mark as he moves towards Momo after making sure Youngjae stays in his seat.

Bam Bam nods. He looks at the red box in his hand before putting it in his pocket, zipping it close to keep it safe cause he don’t want to lose it like the blue box. He could always ask Mark what to do with it later. Momo crying is more important now. He understands that. All three of them look at Momo with concern, hounding Mark for answers when he gets back to his seat after Momo has calmed down.

“Teacher Mark, is Momo okay?” Bam Bam ask.

“Yes she is Bammie. She is just a bit sad cause her mummy cannot join us today,” Mark explains.

“Oh,” says Bam Bam.

A few minutes later, Bam Bam walks over to Momo with his snake, “Here Momo. You can borrow Snakey for today.”

“Thank you Bam Bam,” says Momo as she hugs the snake appreciatively.

Mark ruffles his hair when Bam Bam returns to his seat even though he isn’t supposed to be walking around in the bus. He is happy that Bam Bam is such a thoughtful boy.

“You sure Momo can borrow your Snakey?”

Bam Bam nods, “Momo is sad. Snakey make her smile.”

“Okay. You stay close to me okay, Bammie?”

“Okay teacher Mark.”

 

 

The teachers and the kids all gathered in front of the aquarium, putting on sunscreen and their little hats. Yugyeom was especially excited because he has been here with Mark before but had always wanted to go back there again. Yugyeom was jumping up and down while holding Mark’s hand, “Uncle Mark, Uncle Mark.”

“Calm down Gyeommie.”

Yugyeom stops jumping and nods.

“Uncle Mark?”

“Yes baby.”

“We are back at the aquarium again,” Yugyeom grinning at his uncle.

“Yes we are.”

“Can we go see the sharks again?”

“Of course we can but today we have a guide. So we follow the guide okay?”

“Okay.”

 

They were all paired up in twos or threes and supervise by at least an adult or two. Mark is really grateful for the extra help by the volunteering parents. It’s not easy to control excited kids in a classroom, let alone an open area. Of course he has three clingy babies with him as they didn’t want to be far from him but it was all good as they were staying close with YoungK’s parents who took the time off to join this outing. So, three adults and five kids including Jaehyung was good. The kids was of course walking in front of them as they were busy talking and also looking around while the adults tries to make them interact with the guide as much as possible.

“Teacher Mark, what fish is that?” Youngjae asking Mark.

“Why don’t you ask the guide JaeJae? He knows everything about this place more than me.”

“Really?”

Mark nods. Youngjae raises up his hand while Mark gets the attention of the guide.

“Yes little boy?”

“My name is Youngjae.”

“You can call me, Choi hyung.”

Youngjae smiles widely, “Choi hyung, what fish is that?”

“Which one?” as he gestures Youngjae to approach him.

Youngjae walks to the front and shows him, pointing to the said fish. The kids all went closer to the guide after that.

 

 

Cedric woke up chirpy and happy that morning for god knows what reason. Even Ced was surprised.

“What’s the matter with you Cedric? You look chirpy this morning,” says Ced as he pours Cedric a cup of coffee.

“Nothing. Just happy that I’ll be seeing my baby soon,” says Cedric as he takes that cup of coffee.

Ced looks at his suspiciously, “What are you up to Cedric?”

“Nothing! I am up to nothing. I am always happy! Why are you questioning me like this?!” Cedric’s temper flaring up suddenly.

Ced held his hands up in front of him, “Chill bro. I didn’t mean anything with that. It’s just that it seems like you are planning something.”

Cedric glares at Ced, “I’m always planning to win my baby back Ced, that’s all.”

“Fine. Just let me say, I don’t know what you’ve been thinking lately. Your thoughts have been fuzzy and all over the place.”

“Whatever. Thanks for ruining my morning.”

Ced shrugs and quickly walks out of the kitchen. He doesn’t want to end up being lock up in the panic room again. It was suspiciously quiet as he was sitting in the living room, watching TV. He must have turned the TV up loud as he didn’t hear Cedric creeping up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, choking him. Ced could hardly breath. He clawed at Cedric’s arms, trying to make the other release him.

“Cedric, what are you doing?” 

“What do you think I’m doing, Ced? I’m trying to kill you.”

“Again?” as he gasp for air. He was sure he was already turning blue. His lungs were burning from the lack of air. His body was slowly getting weak.

“You should have just kept your mouth Ced now you ruined my morning. You know how much I hate that.”

Ced slowly stops struggling. He slowly stops clawing at Cedric’s arms. A few minutes later, Cedric feels Ced slumping in his arms. Cedric finally releases his body. He then drags the body over to the panic room and locks it inside. Half an hour later, Cedric’s mood seems to have improved and he was all dressed up to go outside. His neighbour was packing up her things. Today is the day she moves out of her place. It has been a creepy few months and she couldn’t take it anymore. Cedric was too scary for her liking. After talking to her friends, she decided that this was for the best.

 

Cedric waits for Mark at the aquarium as it would seem less suspicious than to have him tailing them all the way. Cedric had actually called Madam Gook Ju the day before since he notice that they weren’t anybody in the school except for her.

“Hello Mr Ashton. Yes, there are no classes today cause tomorrow we are bringing the kids to the aquarium so we decided to let the parents prep them and spend time with them.”

“Thanks for informing me Madam Gook Ju. I was going to bring my wife to check out the school tomorrow.”

“You can bring your little girl and wife tomorrow and join us if you like. Maybe your little girl would warm up to going to this school,” Madam Gook Ju suggested.

Cedric rolls his eyes, “Will see how it goes as my daughter is not around. Only her mother came over to bring over some things while helping me with work. I’ll discuss it with my wife and get back to you tomorrow?”

“Sure. That’s no problem. You can always meet us at the aquarium. We will be gathering at 8.00am in the school and should reach the aquarium at around 9.00am.

“Thanks for the info Madam Gook Ju.”

“You’re welcome Mr Ashton.”

Cedric was giddy with the prospect of reuniting with his Mark once again. This would count as a romantic setting. He was all dress up casual and all. He even impulsively adopted a cute little maltese on the way to the aquarium. He was sure that today is the day that he is able to win Mark back. If only there is a way to get rid of those clingy little boys that seems to stick to him like glue. Cedric takes a deep breath.

“Cedric, you said you are a changed man. You said that you are okay with kids, if that is what Mark wants.”

Cedric snarls at Ced ,”I am and I will prove it to him.”

Cedric walks off without even looking at Ced, but of course, there was no one with him.

 

 

It was lunch time when they stop walking around. They were all sitting down at the cafe, waiting for their lunch to be serve. Naturally, Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae sat with Mark while the rest was sitting with either their parents or with their parents and friends. Mark notices that none of them has their toys with them.

“Boys, where is your otter and ant?”

“I lend Little Ant to Tzuyu,” Yugyeom replies as he takes a bite of his rice.

“Otterbot is with Sana. So, Momo doesn’t feel alone with Snakey,” Youngjae explains.

Mark smiles at the boys. They were very thoughtful. It didn’t matter as they were all in a group anyway. Mark makes sure to clean their faces after lunch as kids can be messy eaters. 

“Boys, I’m going to the washroom for a little while. Don’t wander off on your own okay.”

“Okay teacher Mark.”

 

Cedric watches them from afar. He was snarling at the puppy as well as the boys. It is supposed to be him there with Mark and not the boys. Why do they have to cling onto his Mark like all the time, never giving him a chance to approach him with his new puppy. He was sure that Mark would fall in love with the little furball even though he wasn’t keen on having a pet, but he knows Mark loves puppies. He was doing everything he can to make sure Mark would come back to him. The new condo. His type of furniture. His willingness to have kids and now a pet puppy.  He was sure that Mark will be eating from the palm of his hand. Cedric was lost in his thoughts when he hears small voices talking to him.

“Is this your puppy mister?” Youngjae ask.

Cedric almost snarls at him but couldn’t believe him luck. He was thinking the whole morning on how to approach his intended targets and this target walks up to him willingly. If he knew that it would be this easy, he would have gotten this puppy a long time ago.

“Yes she is,” Cedric smiling at Youngjae sweetly.

“Can I pet her?” Youngjae ask.

“Sure. Of course you can. Maybe your friends would like to pet her too.”

Youngjae turns to Yugyeom and Bam Bam that was behind him and urge them to come forward. The three boys was taking turns to pet her and hold her.

“What’s her name mister?” Bam Bam ask.

“Maybe you would like to name her for me?” Cedric answers.

“You look familiar mister,” Yugyeom staring intently at him.

Cedric tries to keep a straight face. He has forgotten that they met him in their father’s office. His thoughts broken when Youngjae spoke.

“Coco!” Youngjae squeals making the two other boys excited as well.

Cedric feels a bit relief.

 

Mark panics just a little when he didn’t see all three boys at the table. He turns around to ask one of the parent’s and they pointed him to where the boys were. They were just a short distance away from the table, playing with a puppy.

“Gyeommie, JaeJae, Bam Bam, what did I tell you about wandering off on your own?” Mark calling out to them.

“Sorry Uncle Mark. But Coco is so cute!” as Yugyeom runs back to Mark.

Mark was walking to where they were, “Who is Coco?”

“This is Coco!” Youngjae showing the maltese puppy to him.

“Did you ask the uncle to touch it?” Mark ruffling their hair.

“We did,” Bam Bam replies as he wraps his arms around Mark’s leg.

“I’m sorry if they were a bother,” Mark apologises on their behalf as he pets the puppy, not looking at the man..

It was now or never.

“Hi baby,” as Cedric looks up at Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update! I couldn't get the chapter to where I want it and I couldn't translate the idea in my head to the story. I was finally to work out some kinks and thanks @tjbaby for the Coco idea. Hopefully I will be able to continue the next chapter as fast as I can... Thanks for reading!


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it is triggering or not but this chapter might disturb some people so proceed with caution.

Mark feels his blood going cold. He froze. He thought he would never hear his voice again. He thought he would never see this man again. He instinctively pulls the boys towards him, “B-b-boys, stand behind me.”

“Please just give me a chance, baby.”

“Y-you’re not suppose to be here. How did you find me?” Mark could feel himself trembling. He was sure the boys could feel it too as he feels their hands on him.

“Just leave me alone. Please just leave me alone.”

Mark was trying his best to not show his fear but he knew he was not succeeding. All the memories came flooding back. The boys seems to sense that something was wrong that they try to calm him down by taking hold of his hands.

“Baby, just hear me out,” Cedric trying to reason it out with Mark as he stands up.

Mark shakes his head, taking a slow step back. The boys quickly stands in front of Mark, forming a wall between the both of them. Mark was grateful but fearful of what Cedric would do to them. Coco starts whimpering. Mark could see that Cedric was agitated and was unconsciously pulling on the leash tightly. Mark could also see the concern look in the boys’ eyes.

“Ced, you’re hurting the puppy. You’re scaring the kids.”

“I just want you to listen to me baby,” Cedric begs.

Youngjae turns to Mark, “Teacher Mark, Coco is scared.”

“I know baby. It’ll be okay,” as Mark strokes Youngjae’s hair, trying to sooth the child.

Mark gives his attention to both Bam Bam and Yugyeom too as he knows they are just as scared. He could feel their little bodies trembling. He knew he had to protect them but he also knows what Cedric is capable of. He tries his best to keep them calm. Cedric feels his temper flare. Mark wasn’t even giving him a chance to talk at all but he would give his time and day for the kids. Cedric tugs on the least tightly again, making Coco cry out. The boys starts crying. They were scared for Coco. They were afraid of the man standing in front of them.

“Ced, you are scaring them,” Mark glaring at Cedric just a little, before kneeling down to gather them in his arms.

“It’s okay babies. Let’s go back okay.”

The boys nod.

“I’m taking the boys back. Please just leave me alone,” Mark putting on a brave face.

Mark stands up and attempts to walk away.

“Baby, please. I want you back,” Cedric pleads.

“It’s over Ced.”

 

Cedric snarls. There was no way he could talk to Mark with those brats around. Not only that, he didn’t like that Mark wasn’t paying any attention to him.

“Baby, I’ll do anything.”

Mark heard it all before. He could feel the fear running through his veins but he knows he has to be strong for the boys. He turns around and starts to walk away. He could hear Coco whimpering and crying out for them. It was as if she knew she wasn’t safe. 

Youngjae keeps tugging Mark’s hand, “Teacher Mark, Coco…”

“Baby, please.”

Mark takes a deep breath and turns to face Cedric, “Then give me, Coco.”

Cedric snarls. The boys whimpers as they hides behind Mark. Cedric snapped. Here he was trying to reason with Mark, talk to Mark, pleading with Mark, and all he could think about was the kids and now the stupid puppy. Then something seems to click in his mind. If Mark wants the puppy, then he’ll get what he wants in return. Cedric picks Coco up and smiles at them.

“You want her? Come with me.”

There was nothing friendly with that smile of his. It was menacing. Mark knew that Cedric wanted only him. He was thinking of plans to keep the boys safe.

“Give me Coco and let the boys go. I’ll follow you and listen to what you have to say. Agree?” 

“Of course baby. Anything for you baby.”

Cedric looks like he was going to give Coco to them. Mark turns to the boys, “Teacher Mark is going to talk to that man okay. Once you get Coco, go look for Madam Gook Ju okay?”

“No, uncle Mark,” as Yugyeom held onto Mark’s legs tight.

The other two boys was doing the same thing. Holding onto Mark for dear life. It was pissing Cedric off.

“It’ll be okay,” Mark trying to assure them.

They stubbornly held onto Mark. Cedric knew that it was now or never since he expose himself and people is beginning to look them suspiciously. Mark was trying to get people’s attention. After disentangling himself from them, the boys starts to cry.

“Quiet,” Cedric hiss.

“They are scared Ced. Just stop it.”

Cedric smirks, “Stop crying. If you don’t, I’ll kill the dog.”

Mark gasp and glare at Cedric.

“Cedric!”

Cedric snarls at Mark before glaring at the boys again, “Do you hear me. Stop crying.”

Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam Bam’s crying was reduce to sniffles. They were scared but they didn’t want anything to happen to Coco. You could see their little bodies shaking from fear and from holding in their tears.

“Now, why don’t all of you follow me. No noise.”

Mark quickly gathers the boys and obediently follows Cedric to his car. As soon as they got into the car, Cedric gives Coco to the boys. That seems to sooth the boys a little and all of a sudden, Cedric’s demure changes again.

“Let’s go home, baby. You’ll love our new place. I got all the things that I  know you would love.”

Cedric went on and on, telling Mark in detail about everything that he has prepared for him. Mark was disgusted at how manipulative Cedric has become. He feels like throwing up but he has to be strong for the boys. He was just glad that the boys was being very brave at the moment. Even though they were scared, they still wanted to save Coco. His heart aches for them. He prays that this nightmare would be over soon.

 

 

Mark keeps the boys and Coco close to him as get out of the car. Cedric was still chattering about how nice “their” place supposedly be. All Mark hopes for is that somebody would notice how scared they were or at least somebody he could signal for help. His prayers seems to be crushed when Cedric told him about his neighbour.

“Oh, baby, the good thing is, more privacy for us now as the neighbour just moved out this morning,” as he wiggles his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark really feels like throwing up. He could feel himself almost gagging but he didn’t want to agitate Cedric any further. He would understand why his neighbours would move away from Cedric. He must have said something or done something to encourage them to do so.

“Move faster!” Cedric raising his voice at the boys as the lift stops at his floor.

“Stop scaring them, Ced,” Mark hissing at Cedric. His face clearly annoyed at the other.

“I’m sorry baby,” Cedric instantly groveling at Mark, trying to hold his hand. Mark pulls his hands away and he makes sure he is between him and the boys and Coco at all times.

 

As soon as they got into the house, Cedric invites them to sit on the sofa. Yugyeom and Bam Bam crawls onto his lap while Youngjae sits as close as he could with Coco next to Mark. Mark could hear them sniffling but they were also trying to be strong but they were just kids. Mark wishes with all his heart that they didn’t lend their toys to the girls now. But what is done is done.

“Baby, can I talk to you alone?”

The three boys starts shaking their heads and holding onto Mark tightly. They didn’t want Mark to be alone with the man, no matter how scared they were. Mark held them closer to him. Kissing their heads, trying to sooth them with his touch.

“It’ll be okay babies. I’m not going anywhere okay.”

“If you have anything to say, just say it Ced,” Mark looking up at Cedric.

“Please baby.”

The boys starts crying again.

“No teacher Mark. Don’t leave us alone,” Bam Bam cries.

“I’m here baby. Don’t cry,” as Mark soothes him.

Cedric was visibly agitated. He walks into the kitchen opening and closing the cabinet drawers, making all of them jump. Mark wasn’t sure what he was doing. He closes their little ears as much as he can to not scare them any further. Cedric meanwhile was looking for his medication but he had forgotten that he had thrown them away. Instead, he takes a bottle of bourbon and takes a mouthful before walking back to the living room, where Mark and the boys were. He starts pulling Youngjae and Coco away from them first. The boys starts crying and yelling for their father, and for Mark.

“Teacher Mark!” Youngjae screams.

Yugyeom and Bam Bam was screaming for Youngjae. Mark was trying his best to hold onto Youngjae but Cedric was too strong. Cedric manages to hit Mark before getting hold of Youngjae and locking him up in the panic room.

“Uncle Mark! Uncle Mark!” Yugyeom starts screaming when he feels Cedric roughly pulling him and Bam Bam away.

Bam Bam was screaming for Mark, “Teacher Mark!” 

Mark couldn’t hold onto them as Cedric repeatedly hits him. Mark was holding onto Cedric as he drags both boys into the panic room. Mark keeps hitting the door, calling out for the boys as Cedric was now inside the room alone with them.

“YUGYEOM! YOUNGJAE! BAM BAM! CEDRIC! DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM! I WON’T FORGIVE YOU! CEDRIC!”

 

 

Inside the room, the boys was huddling together, crying out for Mark.

“Teacher Mark!”

“Uncle Mark!”

Cedric was packing in front of them, hands in his hair. He was going ballistic listening to them crying.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” he screams.

The only thing he succeeded in doing was scaring them even more and making them cry even louder. He could hear Mark frantically knocking on the door, trying to open it. Cedric pinches the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths. But all those sounds was giving him a headache.

“Cedric, you are scaring the boys. Maybe you should calm down,” says Ced.

“I’M TRYING CED! I’M REALLY TRYING HERE!”

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom was really scared now. This scary man was talking to thin air. They can’t help the tears that was flowing. Their voices hoarse from crying and screaming for Mark.

“Cedric, calm the fuck down!” as Ced slaps him.

That seems to wake Cedric up from all this. He takes several deep breaths. Feeling his head clearer when all this crying and screaming started.

“Feel better now?” Ced peering at him.

Cedric smirks as he wraps his hands around Ced’s neck, choking him before releasing him. Ced was coughing and rubbing his neck. He knows not to say anything after all those past experiences. The boys was still crying and calling out for Mark, Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung. They cannot understand why Cedric was doing things by himself, as if there is somebody in front of him. Cedric smiles at them menacingly.

“Boys, keep quiet,” Cedric says calmly.

The boys continues crying.

“I SAID KEEP QUIET!” Cedric raising his voice.

Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bam Bam’s crying was reduce to sniffles. They were visibly shaking. Youngjae makes sure he wasn’t hurting Coco either.

“Good boys. This is what we are going to do. You make any noise, I’m going to kill your uncle Mark or teacher Mark. Got it?”

The boys was visibly shaken by what Cedric said. They were trying their best to hold in their tears. They didn’t want anything to happen Mark.

“Good. I just want to talk to him. Now, be good little boys and stay quiet.”

When Cedric was satisfied, he walks out of the room.

 

 

Mark was screaming and trying to open the door to the panic room. There was a small window, allowing him to see the boys. He was calling out for them.

“CEDRIC! YOU LET THEM GO! CEDRIC!” Mark calling out to him hysterically.

Mark was afraid for the kids. For their safety.

“YUGYEOM! YOUNGJAE! BAM BAM!”

Mark tries to look for a phone in the house but obviously there was none. His handphone long confiscated by Cedric. He couldn’t even hear the boys. It chills him to the bones that he has a room like that in his house. Mark continues hitting and pulling the door knob until he sees Cedric walking back out. As soon as he got out, Mark tries to get past him but Cedric was strong enough to push him away. Mark starts hitting him. All those BJJ classes was put to used. Cedric wasn’t retaliating, instead he just lets him hurt him. In his mind, he deserves this. Maybe this would Mark feel better. Mark stops as he begs Cedric, “Please just let the boys go. Please Cedric please.”

Cedric pulls himself and Mark up, checking him , “Are you okay baby? Let’s get you fix up.”

“Cedric please. The boys…”

“I just want to talk baby. You wait here while I get them some drinks and snacks,” Cedric leading Mark to the living room before walking into the kitchen.

“Cedric please…”

“Baby, stop it. If you don’t stop talking now, I will kill the boys. You try anything, I will hurt the boys. Now could you just quietly sit there while I attend to our boys and puppy?”

Mark was shaking. Cedric has gone to a whole new level. But he knew he would make his threat true if Mark doesn’t obey him. Cedric pets his head, after kissing it.

“Good baby. I knew that you would be obedient.”

Mark feels disgusted. He could hear Cedric whistling a happy tune while he gets them some juice packs and snacks for the boys and some water and food for the puppy. When Cedric opens the door, Mark notices that the boys was extremely quiet. Mark breaks down. He was sure that Cedric threatened them the same way he threatened him. 

 

“Here is some juice packs, snacks and water for all of you and including the puppy. Now be good. I just want to talk to my Mark,” says Cedric as he places the things on the floor.

The boys kept quiet except for the occasional sniffling. 

“That is how good boys behave. Quiet as a mouse.”

Cedric takes one last look at them before walking out. Yugyeom starts to cry. Youngjae passes Coco to him, as he feels that the puppy could help sooth him. Coco was licking his face.

“Don’t cry Gyeommie. We promise to keep teacher Mark safe, remember?” says Youngjae, as he sniffles.

Bam Bam was biting his lips to prevent him from crying.

“I’m scared JaeJae. I want my mummy,” says Yugyeom.

“I want daddy and papa too,” says Bam Bam.

“Me too. I’m sure daddy and uncle Jackson and uncle Jinyoung will look for us soon,” says Youngjae.

They huddle together, patting Coco to calm themselves down. They prefer being alone in the room then to have Cedric there with them. 

 

Cedric didn’t say anything. He walks over to his room, taking out a first aid kit and also a towel for Mark. He wets the towel before walking over to Mark. Mark was glaring at him. Cedric ignores him and starts wiping his tear stricken face and his arms. He could see the bruises forming on his knuckles. Cedric didn’t really care about his injuries. He cares about Mark’s. He was kissing Mark’s knuckles, noticing that he flinches everytime he is close. Cedric’s heart aches. This was not how he envision their reunion to be. He imagine how happy Mark would be to see him. To see the place he made a home for him. Cedric then starts to apply antiseptic medication on Mark’s bruises. He makes sure he didn’t hurt Mark. 

“I’m almost done baby. Are you hungry?”

“Ced, what do you want?”

“What do you want to eat, baby? I have steak thawing on the counter. I make a good steak remember? I’ll go prepare it now.”

“Ced, please.”

“Eat first. Talk later.”

“The boys…”

“I’m making some for them okay. Don’t you worry that pretty head of yours, baby.”

“But…”

“Baby, I said I will take care of them. Don’t push it.”

Mark keeps quiet. Cedric walks over to Mark and kisses his head, “Dinner will be done soon.”

 

Mark was worried for the boys. He keeps walking over to the panic room door so that he could check up on them. They look fine at the moment. They were having the snacks and playing with the puppy. They were really brave boys. Mark wishes he didn’t move here in the first place. He wishes he didn’t meet Jaebum or Jackson and Jinyoung. If he didn’t move to Seoul, then he wouldn’t have met them and fell in love with Jaebum or bonded with Jackson and Jinyoung or get attach to the kids he teaches. He starts tearing up but tries his best to not let Cedric hear him. He was beyond worried. The only way he could help all of them to keep calm and listen to what Cedric has to say. At the meantime, Mark starts exploring the place, hoping to find a way to escape or to get somebody’s attention. It was starting to look bleak. It was a private property where the condo is limited and it was not easily accessible to those not staying there. The neighbour was a hopeless case as she was no longer there. Mark was feeling hopeless and the minutes goes by.

“If only the boys didn’t lend their toys to the girls,” Mark whispers.

This was really bad luck. Mark could hear Cedric happily whistling in the kitchen. It was the last straw. Mark ran into the bathroom, locking himself up as he starts throwing up. Mark knows he has to be strong for the boys, but for how long?


	64. Chapter 64

“Hyung, that was a fruitful meeting, right?” Jackson looking over to his business partner and brother in law.

“It better be. We sacrifice not being able to be with our babies at the aquarium to attend this meeting,” Jaebum grumbles.

“That’s so true but it’ll be so worth it when we are finally able to bring our babies for a trip together,” says Jackson as he starts packing up his things.

Jaebum smiles. That was true. This contract will enable them to finally give their staffs a small bonus and they will finally be able to travel to somewhere together. Maybe this time he will be able to bring Mark along or even Yugyeom, if his mother permits. They were at the client’s office and the client was long gone as they had another meeting to catch. Studio 76 has just gotten a contract with one of the largest companies in Seoul. 

“Where do you think we should go to lunch with the rest hyung?” ask Jackson as their walk towards the car.

“I’m sure they would be happy with just meat. Lots of meat,” says Jaebum.

“How about we try that new more upscale place? I mean it’s still meat but it’s a bit more fancy and more choices. I think the team deserves it.”

“I agree with you Jacks. How about you call them to make reservations while I drive? Call Jinyoung to join us while you are at it.”

“Of course I will call my husband, hyung. How can I forget the love of my life during this great achievement?” Jackson pretending to look offended at Jaebum.

Jaebum just laughs at Jackson’s face and send out a quick text to Mark to let him know about their success. This is the life. 

 

Jinyoung was busy as soon as he walks into this office. It would seem like the office have left him some work while he was off yesterday. Jinyoung wasn’t even mad. He was glad for the little break yesterday. He felt a bit recharge from their outing. He manage to spend quality time with his child, nephew and adopted nephew, his best friends and he manage to squeeze in some sexy time with his husband. What more could he ask for. 

“Jinyoung, sorry to make you take over this right after you just come back from your little break,” says his boss.

“It’s okay boss. Could you just run through with me what do they want?”

“Sure,” as his boss gestures him to follow him into his office.

Jinyoung was in a discussion with his boss and soon after, he continues to prepare what the clients wants. Jinyoung was good in his job. Very thorough. Very meticulous. He really does enjoy his job even though it could be a bit stressful at times but it was a very satisfying job.

 

 

Jackson went over to pick Jinyoung up at the office while Jaebum and the others went over to the restaurant. Everybody was laughing and being all happy as their hard work paid off. All those long nights and changes in the proposals and designs was worth it. They were eating and drinking, even though it is at noon.

“Jacks, honey, don’t drink too much okay,” as Jinyoung takes the beer mug awal from him.

“But darling, just one drink?” Jackson giving Jinyoung his puppy eyes.

Jinyoung ignores him as Jackson starts his cutesy act with him, “Please please please please please…”

Jinyoung laughs, trying to hide it behind his hand. He can’t deny that his husband looks so adorable like this.

“Fine. Two is your maximum okay. I want to keep my husband save,” Jinyoung giving into him, making Jackson kiss him on the cheeks over and over in public.

“Euwww…” Sungjin, Dowoon, Wonpil and Jaebum says insync making Jinyoung blush.

Jinyoung pushes Jackson’s face away from him. Jackson just wraps his arms around Jinyoung, “Don’t be jealous. Get your own husband or wives to fawn over.” 

Jaebum rolls his eyes but he was really happy for Jackson and Jinyoung. They make a good match and compliment each other very well. Jinyoung reaches over to squeeze Jaebum’s hand, as if he knows what is running through his mind.

“Maybe that person will be Mark hyung,” Jinyoung whispers to him.

“I hope so,” was all Jaebum says.

“I demand attention Jinyoungie,” Jackson pulling his husband’s face towards his.

Jinyoung giggles and kisses him on the lips chastely, “My clingy husband.” 

Jackson grins.

“Hyung, let us all eat before the food gets cold,” says Dowoon.

“Okay!” they all answered.

“Oh, they have those cute animal buns here. Let’s get some for our baby, dear,” Jinyoung turns to Jackson.

“Sure. Also for JaeJae and Yugyeommie too.” 

Jaebum’s heart swells with love. They have accepted Mark’s nephew as one of their babies which means they accepted Mark full heartedly. They ate happily until after lunch time. Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung was totally oblivious with what is happening at the aquarium. 

 

 

It was after lunch time when everybody was gathered again in the appointed spot after lunch. Madam Gook Ju was waiting for the teachers to do a head count on their own class. Madam Gook Ju looks down when she feels somebody pulling her hand. She looks down and sees Momo holding Snakey and pulling her hand.

“Madam Gook Ju.” 

Madam Gook Ju kneels down so that she is at eye level with Momo, “Yes Momo. What’s the matter?” 

“I can’t find Bam Bam, Madam Gook Ju. I want to give him back Snakey.”

“Don’t worry. Maybe he is the washroom,” reassuring the little girl.

All the teachers reported back to her except Mark. That made her a little worried. It wasn’t like Mark to not report to her at the designated time. She ask the other teachers and notices that only Mark, Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae wasn’t around.

“Has anybody seen teacher Mark?” as Madam Gook Ju ask around.

Some of them shakes their head. Jaehyung spoke up, “They were sitting next to us during lunch. I think they went to the washroom.” 

“Thank you Jaehyung. Teachers, can I have a word with you?” Madam Gook Ju trying to keep her calm. 

The teachers and Madam Gook Ju gathers in a circle to discuss while the parents that was with them help to keep an eye on all the kids. They were discussing on what to do and in the end they decided that some of them walk around to look for them while Madam Gook Ju get the management to help make an announcement before taking their next step. It was a bit nerve wracking and they didn’t want to alarm the kids either.

 

The kids from Mark’s class was starting to cry but they were fortunate that there were the parents around so they decided to continue with the trip while trying to call Mark. Madam Gook Ju decided to be with the management to find out what happened while the rest of them continues with the outing. She was sure she would be able to get some answer. At the same time she tried calling Mark’s handphone over and over again but it goes straight to voicemail. This was not like him. She couldn’t help but be worried.

“Madam Gook Ju, do you think this teacher Mark would have taken off with the kids?” the security officer ask.

“Oh gosh, no! One of them is his nephew. The other two is his nephew’s best friend. He wouldn’t do that. He is a responsible man.”

“Okay. Just checking. How about outside his work life? Do you know anything about it?”

“I don’t really know who he hangs out with but recently I notice he has been hanging out with Bam Bam and Youngjae’s parents. He seems to be very close to them,” says Madam Gook Ju.

“Hmmm… Maybe he had to go somewhere but by the sound of it, he doesn’t seem like the type to take off just like that without informing anybody. Don’t worry madam.”

Madam Gook Ju was worried. She wasn’t sure if she should call Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, and Yugyeom’s parents. She didn’t want to caused them unnecessary worries without getting the full picture first.

 

It wasn’t long till one of the security officers brought an old man who happened to be a bystander during Cedric’s and Mark’s conforontation to the office.

“Are you guys looking for a young man with three little boys?”

“Yes we are. Have you seen them?” 

“As a matter of fact I did. They were close to the washroom. Though there was another man and a puppy there with them.”

“Do you know who was it?” ask Madam Gook Ju. She was getting anxious. The security guard had to calm her down.

“Sir, do you remember how they look like?”

The bystander shakes his head, “I couldn’t really see the man with the puppy’s face. He had a cap and it was sort of covering his face partially. However, the man with the three boys I recognise. He is a handsome young man with a mole near his lips. The three boys next to him looks scared for some reason.”

“Why didn’t you help him?” the security guard question him.

“It looks like a lover spat or something and I didn’t want to get involved with it. I am an old man after all.” 

“Do you remember what time it was?”

The old man looks at his watch, “It was during lunch time I remembered. So it would be about 1.30pm.”

“Do you think you could give us a description so that we can try to look for him?”

“I think so.”

“Thank you so much.”

The security officer then turns to Madam Gook Ju, “I think we better call the families and also the police.”

“But this is less than 24 hours, do you think the police will take up this case?” ask Madam Gook Ju.

“They might. Better call their families first Madam Gook Ju.”

Madam Gook Ju nods. This was a nightmare.

 

 

Jaebum was the first to receive the call. Very seldom has he receive a call from the headmistress eversince Youngjae started going to that school. 

“Hello?”

“Mr Im?”

“Yes. can you hold on a minute? It’s a bit noisy here,” as Jaebum walks away from the group. They were laughing and talking happily.

“Sure.”

It made Madam Gook Ju even more anxious. This wasn’t a call she wanted to make to any parent ever.

“Sorry about that Madam Gook Ju. Is everything alright?”

“Unfortunately not. Can you come down to the aquarium right away?”

“What’s wrong? Is Youngjae alright?” Jaebum starts to panic. 

“Just get down here as soon as you can. Could you inform Mr Wang and Mr Park to come down as well? I believe Mr Wang is your business partner.”

“I will. We will be there soon.”

The look on Jaebum’s face was enough to make everybody at the table look at him.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung sensing something is not right.

“Jinyoung, Jackson, we need to go to the aquarium now.”

Jaebum then gives his credit card to Sungjin, “Please enjoy your lunch but there has been a family emergency.”

“Just go. We will be alright,” Sungjin reassuring him.

“Hyung, what’s wrong? Is everything okay with our babies?” Jackson catching up with Jaebum’s fast pace.

“I don’t know but Madam Gook Ju just called me to ask us to get there as soon as possible,” Jaebum explains.

“Oh my god,” was all Jinyoung could say.

Jaebum tries to keep his composure as much as he can. 

“Why didn’t Mark hyung call us?” Jackson wonders out loud.

Jaebum wonders about the same thing. He was sure that his boyfriend would at least call him if something happened to Youngjae or Bam Bam. Unless… 

“Unless, something happened to him as well,” Jinyoung voicing Jaebum’s thoughts.

Jaebum was trying to keep as calm as possible at the moment. He was really trying to concentrate on driving. He has to reach there safe. He could feel his knuckles turning white from gripping on the steering wheel. All three of them was silent during the drive after that.

 

They  met up with Tammy and her husband on their way into the aquarium.

“You got called too noona?” as Jaebum gives her and her husband a hug.

“Yes. All they said that something happened to Mark and Yugyeom and told us to come down as soon as possible,” Tammy explains.

That seems to confirm Jaebum’s worse nightmare. Jinyoung and Jackson both pat his shoulder. They quickly walk over to the management office and was greeted by Madam Gook Ju.

“Thank you for coming so fast. Sorry for what has happened.”

“What happened Madam Gook Ju?” Jaebum ask.

Before she could say anything, a police officer approach them, “Hi. I am Detective Taecyeon. Before I proceed, do you recognise these?”

Detective Teacyeon hands them a toy snake, otter and ant.

“Those belongs to our kids. Oh my god. Where is my son? What happened to my son detective?” ask Tammy. 

“Can you tell me what it is?”

“It is a personal security device that Mark hyung got for them. They are never without them. They always carry it around with them,” Jinyoung explains.

“Well, apparently, they lent it to their classmates. They wanted to cheer them up. You brought up some might fine gentlemen here.”

Jaebum, Jinyoung and Tammy was clutching the toys.

 

“Could you please tell us what happened to them?” Jackson ask, his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder, tight. Jinyoung knows he is trying to keep the both of them calm at the moment.

“We are not sure. According to a bystander, Mark was quarelling with a man in front of the kids. According to the surveillance camera, they followed the man out.”

“Who is that man?” ask Tammy’s husband.

“We are still trying to identify him. Apparently he took a lot of precaution to not be recognised,” explains Detective Taecyeon.

“We are still trying to find witnesses that was around the area to interview them. So far only one approach us. We are still trying to locate the rest,” he adds.

“Are you saying that you don’t know what happened?” Jaebum trying to keep his composure.

“I am saying we are not sure if Mark went with the man voluntarily or if he was working with this man,” says Taecyeon.

That made Jaebum snapped. His boyfriend being accused that way. He wasn’t going to take it, “Are you saying Mark kidnapped my son? His own nephew and another boy just because he feels like it?!? You  must be crazy Detective!”

“Hyung, calm down,” Jackson holding Jaebum back. 

“HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE MY BROTHER THAT WAY!” Tammy screams.

“HE LOVES YUGYEOM LIKE HIS OWN CHILD! DON’T YOU DARE SAY OTHERWISE!” she adds.

 

Detective Taecyeon knows it is better to not say anything further to aggravate them. 8 out 10 cases happened because of a family member’s involvement.

“My officers will be interviewing each and everyone of you so could you please come down to the station after this. This is normal procedure.”

“We will officer. Thank you,” says Jinyoung.

He then turns to the rest of them, “This is normal procedures. I’ll get my colleagues to assist all of you.”

“Thank you Jinyoung,” says Tammy’s husband.

“It’s okay hyung. We are in this together okay. I’ll see you at the station.”

Jinyoung then turns to Jackson and Jaebum, “Let’s go.”

As soon as they got into the car, Jinyoung broke down. Jackson pulls him close. 

“Shhh… It’s okay honey. It’s okay. Our babies will be fine. Mark hyung is with them.”

Jaebum takes a deep breath before starting the car. He has to strong. 

“Yes Jinyoungie. Our babies will be okay.”

“What if… what if….”

“Shhh… He’ll be fine. He is our little cunning snake remember?”

Jinyoung sobs into Jackson’s jacket. 

 

 

The Vanderbilts was now very sure that Cedric isn’t in the country and they have found the bodies of all their private investigators with the help of the police force. The only way they can find him now is to find out where is Mark and the only way they can find out where he is, is trough his family.

“Whether you like it or not Mr Vanderbilt, you have to inform the Tuans,” says the police chief.

Mr Vanderbilt was pacing in the living room. His wife and elder sons was there with him.

“Darling, we have to find out where our baby is. He needs to continue his treatment,” says Mrs Vanderbilt.

“Continue his treatment, mother? Can’t you see how unstable he is right now? We need to lock him up in the asylum like uncle…”

Mr Vanderbilt glares at his eldest son, making the latter keep quiet. He clears his throat.

“If you think that is the best solution chief, so be it. That Tuan boy is still making trouble for my family. Isn’t it enough he put my baby through hell?”

The police chief nods and goes out of the house. He couldn’t believe what he is hearing. After all they had found and they still want to blame Mark Tuan for Cedric’s crazy behaviour.

 

The Tuans was a bit shocked to find the police chief standing in front of their door so late at night.

“Yes chief. How may I help you?” ask Papa Tuan

“Can I come in?”

He nods. Mama Tuan was in the living room.

“Hello chief, shall I make you some tea?”

He shakes his head and gestures the both of them to sit down. The last time they saw the police chief was when they took Cedric away.

“Is anything wrong? Is Cedric out?” ask Mama Tuan. Fear crawling up her spine.

The police chief knows that this is not the time to hide anything from the Tuans anymore. He has to come clean. He takes a deep breath, “Maybe some coffee will be nice Mrs Tuan.”

Mama Tuan nods before rushing into the kitchen to make them some coffee. She made sure she made them strong as well. Once it was done, she brought it into the the living room, handing out the mugs to the police chief and her husband. The police chief takes a sip before taking a deep breath.

“Can you tell me where is your son, Mark, is at the moment?”

“Why?” Papa Tuan ask.

The police chief takes another sip of the coffee before setting the mug down. He takes another deep breath before telling the Tuans what was happening for the last 6 months. He could see them breaking down at every update. He could see the fear in their eyes everytime he mentions the name Cedric. He could see the anger in their eyes everytime he mentions the name Cedric.

“You are suppose to keep my son safe, chief.”

He kept quiet. Now is not the time to be defensive.

“Can you tell me where Mark is?”

Papa Tuan and Mama Tuan looks at each other before facing the chief, “He is in Seoul, South Korea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. Scream at me... 
> 
> This two chapters was really hard to write hence the slow update. I think the hardest amongst the chapters that I ever needed to write.


	65. Chapter 65

“Seoul? As in Seoul in South Korea?”  ask the Police Chief.

The Tuans nod. Before the chief could say anything, the phone rang. It was rare for the phone to ring so late at night. Mama Tuan picks up the phone while Papa Tuan continues talking to the chief.

“Hello?”

“Mama? It’s Tammy.”

“Tammy, is anything wrong?”

Tammy started sobbing, “Mama, somebody took Yugyeom and Mark.”

“Oh my god!” 

That seems like the last straw as Mama Tuan didn’t hear anything after that. She didn’t even realise that she had already fainted. All Tammy could hear over the phone was her father calling out for her mother and another man’s voice.

“Papa! Is Mama okay?” Tammy screams into the phone. Her husband held her tight while Jaebum and the rest looks on. It took Papa Tuan awhile before he got to the phone.

“Sorry Tammy. Mama fainted. The Police Chief help me to put her on the sofa while he calls the ambulance. What happened? What did you say to her?”

“Papa, somebody took Yugyeom and Mark,” Tammy sobs.

“Oh my god! This cannot be a coincidence. Oh my god oh my god.”

The Police Chief noticing their conversation approaches Papa Tuan, “Please do not say anything until we have contacted the authorities in Seoul. Just ask her who is in charge over there.”

“Tammy, I need you to tell me who is in charge over there. I can’t say anything now but will let you know soon.”

“Detective Ok Taecyeon. Papa, what’s going on?”

“I can’t say much now baby girl. Trust me. The ambulance is here. I will update soon. Please update us as soon as you know anything.”

“Okay Papa. I love you.”

“I love you too baby girl.”

 

Papa Tuan was worried about Mama Tuan. The paramedics was already in the house, putting her on the stretcher and bringing her to the hospital. The Police Chief turns to Papa Tuan, “I will bring you to the hospital. I know you want to be with your wife but the sooner I know what your daughter told you, the sooner I can do something.”

Papa Tuan looks torn but he decides to follow the Police Chief. The first thing he did was to call Grace and Joey before getting in the car with the Police Chief. He drives off, following the ambulance closely.

“What did your daughter say?”

“She just told me that somebody took my son and grandson, in Seoul. It must be Cedric! You must do something Chief!”

“I will. We are not sure if Cedric is behind this, yet,” the Police Chief adds after an afterthought.

“I’m sure it is!”

“Could you tell me who is the person in charge of the investigation?”

“She said it was a Detective Ok Taecyeon.”

They had arrive at the hospital. As Papa Tuan gets out of the car, the chief pulls him back, “Please do not tell anybody about this. I will tell you the progress of our investigation as much as I can. Take care.”

“Thank you so much Chief.”

Coincidently, Grace and Joey arrives at the same time with him. After a quick hug, they quickly rush into the ER. 

 

 

The Police Chief is left to his thoughts. It couldn’t be a coincidence. This was too much of a coincidence. Mark is in Seoul. He was just kidnapped in Seoul. Cedric is not in the states. Whereabouts unknown but has a known obsession with Mark. This was no longer under the police jurisdiction. He might need more help in the form of the FBI’s or something. They have more influence and work more closely with interpol and also other agencies in other countries. Whether the Vanderbilts like it or not, he will have to report to the higher ups about his suspicion with their son, especially since he disappeared for quite some time and he has been out of the loop until the powerful Vanderbilt needed his help again.

“Stupid idiots,” the Police Chief mutters under his breath.

“Only letting me know after he disappears for quite sometime and their private investigators being murdered left and right. Money can’t buy you conscience!” he continues to curse under his breath as he drives himself back to headquarters.  

He was going to be in lots of trouble but there is no way around it. As soon as he gets into the station, his staffs was surprised, “Chief, what are you doing here?”

“Bring up Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III’s file. I want to know which institution he was admitted into. I want to know who is the assigned psychiatrist. I want to know every single thing that happened in there, yesterday.”

“Yes Chief,” as the staffs scrambles to get all the information that he had list down off the top of his head.

 

He went into his office and slumps on his chair. This was going to be a big mess. A mess that has to be cleaned up, especially if it is happening in another country. He picks up the phone and starts dialling the contact he has in the FBI. He was sure he was going to get an earful from them but it is something that he has to suck up for now. 

“Hello?”

“Well, well, well… Look who is calling. The Police Chief himself. How are you?” jokes the other person on the other line. 

The Police Chief has known him for a very long time and he is confident that he is able to help him in times like this.

“I need your help.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Do you remember about Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III?”

“Yes? What happened?”

The Police Chief takes a deep breath before telling his friend everything that he knows. This was going to be a long night.

 

 

They were all at the station and was being interviewed by different officers. True to Jinyoung words, his colleagues turns up including his boss to help them in any way that they can. They were all done when Jaebum spots Tammy holding onto her husband tight.

“Hyung, is everything okay?” Jaebum ask. 

Tammy’s husband shakes his head, “We called home a while ago. And… and...”

He was too choked up to continue. Jaebum then turns to Tammy.

“Noona, what did papa and mama say?” Jaebum asking a grief stricken Tammy.

She keeps shaking her head, “Nothing. I couldn’t get anything from them. Mama fainted as soon as I told her about Yugyeom and Mark and they are on the way to the hospital now.”

Jaebum hugs her tight, “Oh noona.”

She sobs into his chest. Too many things is happening at once. It was very overwhelming to her and also to everybody that was there. Detective Taecyeon went over to talk to them.

“It has been a long day. Please go home and rest. Let us know if anybody made contact with any of you. I will update if we find anything.”

“Is there any way that we can get in touch with you directly, Detective?” Jaebum ask.

“Here is my direct number and personal number. Do feel free to call me if you have any questions but please don’t call me to get updates every single day. I do need time to lead my team to do the investigation,” says Detective Taecyeon as gentle as he could without sounding insensitive.

“Thank you Detective. It means a lot to us,” says Jackson.

“No problem. Please get some rest.”

 

Everybody left the station at the same time. After giving hugs and words of encouragement, they all left in separate cars. Jaebum was sending Jackson and Jinyoung back to their house.

“Hyung, you sure you don’t want to stay with us,” as Jinyoung places his hand on his shoulder.

Jaebum shakes his head as he gives Jinyoung’s hand a squeeze, “I want to be home, incase somebody calls my place. Please get some rest the both of you. Jacks, take care of Jinyoungie okay.”

“I will hyung. You take care of yourself. Call us if you need anything. We will be there,” says Jackson.

“I will. Now go rest. I’ll be fine.”

Jackson and Jinyoung nods.

“Tell us if you hear anything from our babies, hyung,” pleads Jinyoung.

“Of course I will Nyoungie. You take good care of yourself you hear. Jacks, make sure our Jinyoungie eats and have enough rest. You know how he is,” Jaebum looking at Jackson.

“That goes without saying hyung,” Jackson winking at Jaebum, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Now, go rest.”

 

 

Tammy’s husband ended up convincing his wife to take some sleeping pills to help her sleep as she was getting a bit too distraught. Nobody could blame her. Her son and little brother was kidnapped by an unknown person. Her mother fainted back home and there was still no news about her yet from her father or siblings. After putting his wife to sleep, he went down the stairs and sat all alone on the dining table, with a glass of whiskey. He takes a sip before putting it down on the table, just staring at it. He needed it tonight. He needed it to calm his nerves. He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry. He didn’t want his wife to see him this way. He has to be strong for her and she has so many things on the plate at the moment. Seeing him like this was not gonna help his wife in any way. He prays to the gods that his only son would be safe.

 

Jackson ends up hugging a crying Jinyoung on Bam Bam’s bed. Jackson couldn’t convince him to sleep on their own bed as he keeps insisting that he wants to be closer to their only son. Jackson knew that he wants to find comfort of their son’s lingering scent on the bed. He knows that Jinyoung was worried about their only son and their only nephew. Not that Jackson wasn’t worried but he knew he has to be strong for the both of them at that moment. He has to be his husband’s rock, if they were to get through this ordeal. Jackson holds his husband close as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. They didn’t talk. They just held each other, on their son’s bed, trying to comfort each other in their own way. Nothing could convey what they were feeling at that moment. They just hope that everything will be okay. They hope that God would bring their only son back to their arms safely. They hope that God would bring their nephew and Mark back to them safely soon.

 

Jaebum walks into Youngjae’s room, touching every single thing he could see that was in his cupboard, his little table and finally his bed. Jaebum finds himself curling up on the bed crying, holding onto his son’s pillow, while wearing one of Mark’s t-shirt that he left over the other night. Not only his was son kidnapped, his nephew and boyfriend too was kidnap along. Who would want to do that to them? He doesn’t want to think of the worst case scenario. His whole life is taken away from him in a blink of an eye, just when he thought he could finally be himself and be happy with somebody new. Jaebum finds himself praying to a God that he has long forgotten. Pleading to Him to bring his babies back to him safely. He would never ask for anything else from Him, just as long as He brought them back to him safely.

 

Detective Taecyeon finds this case a bit baffling. Who would want to kidnap a grown man with three kids in broad daylight? Why Mark? Why specifically those three kids? How were they connected in all this? Not only that, why does he has a puppy with him. What was the connection of the puppy in all this. This kidnapper seems to know where all the cameras are. He manages to avoid all of them by wearing a cap and by turning his face away from them. This was going to be hard case to crack. He hopes he would be able to get any leads soon as the first 48 hours of a kidnapping is the most crucial. Anything more than that would make everything harder, especially in finding any of the kidnapped victims. 

 

 

Mark flinches when Cedric tries to take one of his hands.

“Don’t touch me.”

Cedric shrugs and raises his hands, “Fine.”

“I want to see the boys.”

Cedric ignores him, “Why don’t you take a shower and get dress and we will talk while having your favourite steak dinner.”

Mark tries to say something only to have Cedric interrupting him.

“Mark. Baby. If I tell you that I’ll prepare a nice spaghetti dinner for the kids, will you go freshen up?”

Mark thinks hard. The kids would be hungry by now and it seems better than a steak dinner. He better make sure than the kids are okay through all this ordeal. It seems risky to let this mad man prepare their food. He doesn’t want him slipping anything in them.

“I’ll go freshen up, if you let me prepare their spaghetti dinner and serve it to them,” says Mark.

“Don’t you trust me, baby?”

Mark shakes his head, “After what you have done? No. Either you let me have my way or you can have dinner alone.”

Mark knows it was a risk but it was a risk he was willing to take. What if Cedric puts poison in their food? No. He would rather that he ingest the poison then the babies.

 

“Cedric, why don’t you let Mark have his way? After all, you finally have him here. You can take your time to convince him to stay,” Ced whispers.

“You think I should, Ced?” as Cedric turns to look at Ced. Ced nods. 

At the same time, Mark feels the chills running down his spine. It feels like that time in his life again when Cedric talks to himself. Talking to this invisible being name Ced, when all this while, that was what Mark calls him.

“What if…” as Cedric starts mumbling to himself as he paces in front of Mark.

“What if what Cedric? You have nothing to lose and everything to gain now. Mark is here in this place. In this place you build for him. Just be a bit more patient. He needs time to be convince. Come on, Cedric. It has been a long time since he saw you and threatening those kids isn’t the way to do it,” Ced trying to convince his friend.

Mark was very certain now that he doesn’t want Cedric to prepare the boys’ meal. He was unravelling right in front of him.

“I want to prepare their dinner and feed them. That is all I ask in exchange for me to freshen up before we have our dinner,” Mark trying to convince Cedric.

Cedric turns to look at Mark.

 

“See! He is willing to have dinner with you Cedric. Don’t mess this up. A nice romantic dinner and you guys can finally talk. Come on Cedric. Compromise a little. How are you going to win Mark back if you don’t show that you are a changed man?” Ced crossing his arms at his friend.

Cedric keeps quiet for a little while. Mark could feel his chances slowly going down the drain. He just wants to make sure the boys are fine.

“Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III,” Ced staring at Cedric.

Cedric turns to look at the empty space on his right, drawing his attention away from Mark once more.

“Look. It’s now or never. You can finally tell Mark how you really feel about him. Convince him that you’ve changed. Promise him that you’ve changed and that you’ve done all this to prove it to him. Show him that you went all the way from the states and move your whole entire life here, just to be with him. Not only that, you can get to know the boys and they could be your kids. Didn’t you say the other day that Mark wants to have kids?” as Ced jabs his finger on Cedric’s chest.

Mark could see him flinching from something.

“You’re right Ced. You’re absolutely right. I finally have him here with me. I should compromise with him and win him over,” mutters Cedric.

“That’s the spirit Cedric. Now go get your man!” Ced cheering him on.

Cedric nods at the empty space before turning back to Mark.

“Anything you want, baby. I’ll even stay here in the living room while you cook, how does that sound?”

 

Mark walks into the kitchen, keeping himself upright on the kitchen sink. He keeps telling himself he has to be strong for the boys. He starts rummaging for ingredients to prepare dinner. He was lucky that Cedric really stocks up on every ingredients that is needed to make spaghetti. He even stocks up on meatballs. Mark distracts himself by cooking. He tries as much as possible to drag the cooking time. Mark makes sure to cut the vegetables into pretty shapes to cheer them up.  He hopes the little things will be able to lift their spirits in this hopeless situation. He is really heartbroken that his problem drags his babies into this mess. Never in a million years would he have thought that his past would catch up on him like this. Mark tries to push all those thoughts out of his head as he continues to cook for the little boys.

“Hang in there babies. I’m coming for you,” Mark whispers.

At least he would be able to comfort them just a little.

 

While Mark is cooking, Cedric walks into the room to freshen up and lay out some clothes for Mark as he might not know where everything is and he wants to look his best during dinner time. He needs to look his best while trying to get Mark to stay. Ced is right. He now has all the time in the world to convince Mark as the boys are with them. He could convince Mark to marry him and let him adopt all three of the boys. This is the life Mark wanted, wasn’t it? To be happily married with kids. Yes. This is it. This was his time. He has no neighbours to disturb them. He was finally alone with Mark in their house. The boys can wait. After winning Mark over, he was sure he would be able to win the boys next. After all, he is Cedric Ashton Vanderbilt III. The charming one in the family.


	66. Chapter 66

Cedric walks over to Mark just to check up on his progress and to get him to freshen up himself as soon as possible so that he can eat with him, while Mark is trying to stall as long as he can.

“Mark baby, are you done yet?”

Mark tries his best to not throw up while he puts all the food on one tray.

“I just finished cooking for them. Now it’s time for me to feed them. Could you please open the door for me?”

“I don’t remember saying that you can feed them. Let me bring it in for them while you go get ready, baby,” as Cedric tries to take the tray away from Mark.

Mark hold on to the tray as firm as he can.

“No. You said that I can cook and feed them. That was all I ask.”

Cedric could feel himself getting angry again.

“Mark Tuan Yien.”

Mark held his ground, “A promise is a promise, unless you are telling me that I cannot trust in your promises?”

Ced quickly approaches Cedric, “Come on Cedric. You are so close! Remember how hard it was for you to get Mark, the love of your life, to have dinner with you. Don’t ruin your last chance Cedric.”

Cedric takes a deep breath, “Fine. 30 minutes.”

“An hour.”

“45 minutes and don’t push it, baby.”

Mark decides not to push it as he could see Cedric unravelling in front of him, “Fine. But I want you to leave us alone. You can come get me after 45 minutes.”

“Anything you want baby,” as Cedric leads him towards the door.

Mark could feel his heart beating fast. He hopes the boys are okay.

 

 

As soon as Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom hears the door opening, they huddle up to each other. Coco was barking and growling.

“It’s okay. It’s me, babies.”

As soon as they heard Mark’s voice, they burst out crying again. All three of them ran up to Mark, hugging his legs tights, not wanting to let go.

“Baby, can you let go of me first? I need to put down the food.”

They keep saying no and shaking their heads. Mark’s heart broke.

“Please? You guys need to eat.”

The three of them was still not letting him go so he had to try his best to maneuver over them and put the food down before gathering all three of them in his arms, kissing and hugging them tight.

“My brave little knights. You are so brave,” Mark repeats over and over again as he wipes the tears from their face.

“Uncle Mark, are you okay?” Yugyeom ask.

Youngjae and Bam Bam repeats the same thing to him. Mark tries his best to hold in his tears. Even in times like this, they were thinking of him.

“I’m okay. Are you boys okay?”

They nod.

 

“How about you eat the spaghetti that I cook? You need your energy.”

They didn’t really want to eat. They just wanted to be close to Mark and he finds himself with an armful of little boys clinging onto him. He feels like he didn’t hug or kiss them enough.

“It’s really yummy. I know you like my spaghetti don’t you?” still coaxing them to eat.

They all nod.

“Will you eat with us, Teacher Mark?” ask Bam Bam.

“It’s all for you. I’ll eat later,” as he ruffles his hair.

“Are you going to stay here with us?” ask Youngjae.

Mark feels himself choking up. There was no point in lying to them. Not in this situation.

“I need you babies to look at me.”

All three of them stops eating and gives him their attention.

“I need all of you babies to be brave okay. I don’t know if I can come back in here after dinner as I have a lots of things to discuss with that man outside.”

“He’s a bad man,” says Yugyeom, frowning.

Mark kisses his head, “I need you babies to listen to me and to him. He is a bad man. So I need all of you to be brave. Can you do that for me?”

“We can, Teacher Mark. We are your knights, remember?” says Bam Bam.

Mark kisses his head, “Thank you my brave knight.”

“Don’t worry Teacher Mark. We will be very quiet here. We will listen to you,” says Youngjae.

“Thank you,” as he kisses Youngjae.

That seems to made the boys braver but they made sure they sat close to Mark until Cedric opens the door. By that time, they had already finish their meal and was just cuddling with Mark. Mark could feel their hands curling and gripping on him tightly.

“It’s time Mark.”

“Okay. I’ll be out in a minute.”

The boys started whimpering, not wanting to let Mark go.

“Remember what we spoke about?” Mark cupping their faces.

The three of them nods.

“My brave knights,” as Mark kisses each and everyone of them.

Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam Bam tries their best to keep their tears at bay. A promise is a promise

“Uncle Mark?” Yugyeom calls out to Mark.

Mark turns around.

“We love you,” Yugyeom voicing the thoughts in their heads.

Mark puts down the tray and rushes over to hug and kiss the three boys again.

“I love all of you. Be brave, my knights.”

Mark quickly walks out of the room as he could see Cedric getting impatient from the corner of his eye.

 

Mark puts the dishes in the sink, not even attempting to wash them. He didn’t even attempt to clean up the kitchen after cooking, something he has always done when he cooks. He didn’t bother as he didn’t really care wat Cedric would say or do. 

Mark then looks at Cedric, “Where do I freshen up?”

Cedric’s face lights up and leads him to their room, “This is our room. I’ve laid out your clothes on the bed. Anything else that you need?”

Mark shakes his head as he walks into the room slowly, as if inspecting the place cautiously.

“I’ll clean up the kitchen and heat up the food. It’ll be ready in half an hour’s time so I’ll see you then,” as Cedric blows him a kiss as he closes the room door.

Mark rushes over to lock it before collapsing onto the floor. He knows he needs to keep it together. He needs to be strong for the boys. Mark decides to fill the tub with hot water before letting himself sink in. All he could think about was the three little boys being brave for him. He was trying to think of things that he could negotiate. He was thinking that far ahead.

 

 

While Mark takes a bath, Cedric cleans up the kitchen happily to the extend of whistling a happy tune. Ced was leaning on the counter, looking at Cedric.

“Cedric, remember to play it cool. Those little boys in there is his life. One wrong move and you’ll lose him forever.”

“I know Ced. Thank you for reminding me that.”

“Of course. Have I lead you astray before?” Ced smirking.

“Hmmm… Maybe that one time with that psychiatrist or the other time with that private investigator and…”

Ced laughs, “I get your point. But I give you good advice on how to get out of that institution and how to lose that private investigator, right?”

“That’s true.”

Cedric continues cleaning until everything was spic and span before reheating their dinner. He was slightly annoyed that everything was cold. Ced could see his face changing while he sets the table.

“Cedric, it’ll be worth it in the end when Mark comes back to you. You can make it up to him with a better proper dinner next time.”

“But everything was perfect until he wanted to feed those brats.”

“And letting him feed those brats lets you have a romantic dinner with him. Remember that,” says Ced.

“True.”

“The key to Mark’s heart at the moment is to make sure those brats are well fed and well taken of Cedric.”

“Also true, Ced.”

Cedric hears the door opening.

“Now time for you to disappear Ced and not be a lamp post.”

Ced laughs and disappears.

 

After Mark came out of the room, it wasn’t long till the door opens again which frightened the boys a little. But nobody went in. All they could see was several pillows and blankets being thrown into the room before it is lock again. The three of them quickly gathers the pillows and blankets and made a makeshift bed for all three of them as it was getting a bit cold. Having the blankets made a lot of difference. 

“Are you feeling okay JaeJae?” Bam Bam ask as he knows how cold his cousin can get.

Youngjae nods, “I’m okay, Bammie. Coco is keeping me warm. Do you want to hold her?”

Bam Bam nods as he takes Coco from Youngjae.

“Gyeommie, are you okay?” Youngjae turns to ask Yugyeom.

“I’m cold.”

“Come sit next to me, Gyeommie,” as Youngjae pats the empty space next to him as he lifts up his blanket.

Yugyeom crawls over to Youngjae and huddles with him. 

 

They were all getting sleepy and was slowly falling asleep. Coco made herself comfortable close to their head. As if to guard them from any nightmares. Yugyeom was sandwiched by the two cousins, both putting their arms around him. They were all trying to calm each other down.

“I miss my mummy and daddy,” says Yugyeom as he starts tearing up.   
“I miss my daddy and papa too,” Bam Bam whimpers.

“I miss my daddy too but remember what Teacher Mark said?” says Youngjae.

Both Yugyeom and Bam Bam nods.

“We are his brave knights,” Bam Bam answers.

“We will protect him,” adds Yugyeom.

Youngjae nods, “Yes.”

Yugyeom and Bam Bam wipes away their tears and snot.

“I feel like I’ve seen him before,” Yugyeom voicing out his thoughts.

“You do?” says Youngjae.

Yugyeom nods.

“In school?” ask Bam Bam.

Yugyeom shrugs, “I can’t remember.” 

They didn’t continue as they were all yawning by then. They couldn’t fight the sleepiness that was sweeping over them. They were tired from crying. They were full. They were warm. 

“Do you think Uncle Jackson and Uncle Jinyoung is looking for us, Bammie?” Youngjae whispers.

Bam Bam nods fiercely, “I’m sure daddy, papa, Uncle Jae and Yugyeom’s mummy and appa is looking for us.”

Youngjae seems comforted by that and squeezes his cousin’s hand before going to sleep.

 

 

Mark peeps into the room before walking into the dining room. He felt relief to see the three of them sleeping on what seems to be blankets and pillows. He wasn’t sure if Cedric put them there because he was actually thinking about the boys or he was trying to win him over. Regardless what was his motive, Mark just wanted the boys to be comfortable in an unfamiliar place. Mark was a bit surprise at how the dining table was set. There was soft music and even roses. There was always that one rose that sticks out like a sore thumb. In the bouquet that was place on his seat, there was that black rose in the midst of the peach colour roses. Mark wants nothing more than to throw it in Cedric’s face.

“What’s this?” Mark glaring at Cedric.

“Your favourite roses, baby. Don’t you like it?” as Cedric walks over to pick up the bouquet and gives it to Mark.

Mark looks at it disdainfully before dropping the bouquet on the floor. He then takes a seat at the dining table. Cedric clenches his knuckles. He could feel that boiling anger tipping over when he sees Ced looking at him, trying to calm him down. Cedric takes a deep breath and picks up the bouquet and places it in a vase.

“I’ll put them here.”

Cedric then walks over to Mark, pouring him a glass of red wine before taking his place at the other end of the table.

“What do you want Cedric?”

“The food is getting cold. Let’s eat first.”

“I don’t want to. I want to know what do you want.”

Cedric slams his fist on the table, which startles Mark. It has been a long time since he had seen Cedric and he has forgotten how bad his temper was. Ced rushes over to Cedric, hisses in his ears as they look at Mark, “Cedric, chill! You are so close! You know how stubborn he can be. Come on! We’ve gone too far just to fail just because you can’t hold in your anger.”

Cedric takes a deep breath, loosening the grip on his knuckles before talking to Mark calmly. Ced was right. He has gone too far to let himself fail like this.

“Baby, I’ve slave over the stove to make you your favourite steak meal. I made sure those brats have blankets and pillows. The lease you can do is eat what I have prepared for you.”

Mark grits his teeth. This is one argument he can’t win. He might as well eat something to keep his energy up. He picks up his knife and fork and starts poking at the steak before cutting it up. That seems to please Cedric as he too starts cutting up his steak and eating it. 

 

Cedric starts making small talk like talking about the weather and about the aquarium. That seems to annoy Mark.

“How did you know where I was? How did you get out of there?”

Cedric smirks as he takes a bite of his steak before putting down his fork and knife. He links his hands in front of him, “Well, the psychiatrist said that I am fine and since I can’t ask your parents since they have that stupid restraining order against me, I had to hire private investigators. Mind you, good ones are hard to find but in the end, they manage to lead me to you.”

There was a look of distaste on Mark’s face. He takes small bites of his food. He was having trouble keeping the food down but he knows he has to keep up with this facade if he wants to keep the boys safe.

“How…”

“Enough about how I found you and all that. What matters is that I am here now and I am ready to make amends baby,” Cedric cutting Mark off. He was getting annoyed. This was not how he imagine how their reunion would be. Cedric blames it on those brats. It's because of them that Mark is unable to focus on him.

“Cedric, focus.”

“I know Ced,” Cedric hisses.

Mark finds himself getting anxious. He decides to try another route which is just keeping quiet. He was trying to formulate a plan in his head.

“Baby, don’t worry your pretty little head about a thing. I have access to my trust fund fully so we are set for life. So how is the steak?”

“It’s okay.”

Mark kept his answers short and curt, not wanting to spend anymore time than he has to with this man but he knows that he has no choice. Cedric on the other hand ignores how Mark was acting. He knows that he has to win him over for now.

 

They continue eating in silence. Cedric didn’t mind it but it was agitating Mark. He doesn’t like it when he doesn’t know what is going on in Cedric’s mind. 

“Cedric, what do you want? Just tell me what do you want! Let the boys go!” as Mark starts getting hysterical. 

He remembers a time when Cedric was all silent like that on him like that and he finds out that Cedric paid people to beat up one of the seniors that was friendly with him. The next day, Mark heard that he was hospitalised and transferred out. Cedric sighs. He knows that they was no way that they can have a calm conversation. He blames it on Mark being tired.

“You must be tired baby. Get some sleep after dinner and we will talk tomorrow.”

“No! I don’t want to! Just tell me what you want Ced!” Mark screams.

Cedric knows that it was no use talking for now. He calm walks into the kitchen to take another bottle of wine. He didn’t notice that he has finished the bottle on the table. He pours Mark a new glass. Unbeknownst to Mark, Cedric has slipped in a few sleeping pills into his drink. Cedric passes the glass to Mark, “Let’s drink up first before we talk, okay?”

Mark glares at him and takes the glass. He knows that it was useless for him to argue at the moment as Cedric was blatantly ignoring him until he drinks the wine. Mark takes the glass and drinks it all in one shot. After a while he could feel himself getting dizzy.

“Wh-what…”

Before Mark could finish his sentence, he fell asleep. Cedric and Ced stands over him.

“A dozen crushed sleeping pills? Seriously Cedric? Isn’t that too much?” Ced looking at Cedric.

“Better safe than sorry Ced. Now help me to get him into the room.”

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to have cliffhangers in my chapters don't I?
> 
> Come scream at me... Yell at me or something... Let me know what you think about the story so far... Do you like it? Hate it?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that had to be written. Enjoy~


End file.
